Echoing of the Fragile Wind
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: Thrust into the center of a tumultuous world controlled by a great evil, can the two young daughters of Ino and Temari bring hope back to the world and find true love at the same time? YURI. Now Complete!
1. Information and Character Profiles

A/N: Welcome to the 20th fanfic I have started. This one is dramatically different from the others though. No it's still going to be yuri, it's just that this ones not going to focus on any particular pairing or even on established characters. This is a more creative undertaking, a full out story focusing on my own characters I have invented who have been rather invasively inserted into the Naruto universe. A note should be made that this fic is a sequel of sorts to another of my fics, the rather ridiculously titled, "The Shadows of Darkness and the Power of True Love", which in-turn was a sequel to the just rather ridiculous "Truth in Flowers". That said, reading neither of these fics is necessary for the full enjoyment of this fic, though fans of "Shadows" will enjoy seeing many of the lingering questions that fic left being answered here. Now to get down to it. This is not the first chapter but rather a prologue / character information page. If you want you could not read anything below this on this page and just jump into chapter 1. That's your choice. This is just here for everyone's reference so that they can keep everything organized in case things get too complicated.

**Condensed Summary of "Truth in Flowers":** Things are looking up for Shikamaru as he has ensnared the heart of two beautiful girls, Temari and Ino. Unfortunately, due to a lack of interest and the unpredictability of a particular flower's bloom he ends up having dates with both girls scheduled for the same time in the same forest; naturally he decides to avoid the forest altogether that day.

Ino and Temari end up encountering one another in the forest. After conversing briefly, both are surprised to find the other laying a claim to Shikamaru. They have a brief fight in which Temari wins but gets cut in the hand with a kunai (something that is oddly never mentioned again...). Seeing the resolve of the other, the girls come to the conclusion that neither is lying and that they both had been seeing Shikamaru, which naturally pisses them off.

But then they somehow sense a mysterious presence nearby, venturing an unknown distance into the woods the girls find a man named Ryukuzaikmaru Mitamarushime. Ryukuzakimaru is insane and obsessed with evil and dragons and he caries a strange weapon called the Omega-power-blade-stick. He is defeated by Temari and Ino in seconds and left unconscious.

Ino and Temari become friends and decide to pick flowers together, have a picnic, go shopping, and then go get drunk at a bar. At the bar Ino starts to hit on Temari making her somewhat uncomfortable. As their leaving Temari realizes she doesn't have a place to stay the night since she's through with Shikamaru and blew all the cash she had on undisclosed purchases and probably alcohol (can't be sure since I gave absolutely no details…).

Ino offers to let Temari sleep over at her place but Temari doesn't trust Ino. The atmosphere suddenly transforms into something romantic and they kiss; Temari decides to follow Ino to her room. They have lesbian sex all throughout the night and proclaim their love for one another. The next morning Temari decides to help Ino run the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino proceeds to tell both Sakura and her own father about her and Temari's new relationship as if it were some kind of bizarre game. Leaving the flower shop she decides it's finally time to see Shikamaru.

Shikamaru has already determined something's up with his ex-girlfriends based on rumors his father and Choji had told him. Still when Ino and Temari claim to be in a relationship he accuses them of just trying to mess with his head for some payback. The conversation meanders and proceeds to really go nowhere and the author decides the scene really needs to somehow end, so Ryukizakimaru Mitumarushime (who's name has inexplicably changed by a single letter) reappears and knocks Choji and Shikamaru out with the power of his omega-power-blade-stick. Temari and Ino fight and kill Ryukizakimaru and the story ends in the most brilliant of fashions with rainbows and happy ponies and stuff.

**Condensed Summary of "The Shadows of Darkness and the Power of True Love":** Ino and Temari have been seeing each other for two years now and though Ino now has secured her own low-cost apartment, little effort has been made for them to actually start living together permanently. One day after having hot sex together, while Ino and Temari are preparing to go shower with each other, they hear a knock at the door. The two find at the door a peculiar young girl who calls herself Yohizu and informs the girls that they have been chosen by her master to stop a looming danger from threatening the world.

Reluctantly Ino and Temari follow Yohizu to the home of her master. There they meet an old man named Old Kozi. Temari mistakes Old Kozi for Yohizu's master but Yohizu quickly points out that Old Kozi is not, and is rather just a senile old guy who talks nonsense and that her master lives on the floor above. Moving up-stairs the girls are finally introduced to Yohizu's actual master, the gruff, difficult to understand, animalistic, Lord Ponybear. Ponybear gives the girls their mission but the fail at understanding what he says so they ask Yohizu to clarify. Yohizu decides to go into full detail, giving the entire history of someone the girls thought safe to forget, Ryukazakimaru Mitumarushime.

Ino and Temari hear all about Ryukazakimaru's troubled past and eventual exile from his home village. They are also shocked to learn that Yohizu had prior to his death been Ryukazakimaru's fiancé. They then discover their mission is simply to recover Ryukazakimaru's Omega-power-blade-stick, which in reality is actually a weapon powerful enough to destroy the world (according to Ino and Yohizu at least). Reluctantly the two decided to take the mission.

Ino, Temari, and Yohizu leave for once for the home of Shikamaru Nara whom had been present on the day the stick was last seen when the girls had killed Ryukazakamaru, to see if he has any clues. Meeting Temari and Ino's ex-boyfriend, Yohizu proclaims that he is super-hot and immediately ask him to be her boyfriend to which he politely and confusedly refuses. Ino and Temari question him about the stick and he reveal that he indeed had it until recently when he sold it to a man who has a similar physical description to Ryukazakamaru. Yohizu is displeased in hearing this, fearing that her dead fiancé has returned as the undead or a dinosaur and will want to marry her, but her fear is only compounded when further questioning of Shikamaru leads her to conclude that Ryukazakamru has opened the legendary Path of Treast and is headed for The Dark Shrine in hopes of harnessing the incredible power of an artifact known as the Orb of Eternal Sealing which is held there.

The three leave to reunite with Ponybear and tell him of this dire news so as he can open the Path for them. Ponybear agrees but announces that it will take over 17 hours to open the Path. Temari and Ino decide to return home for the day so as they can have a little more hot sex before the big battle for the safety of the world the next day. Unfortunately Yohizu follows them home, saying it is her duty to stay as their guide until the mission is complete. They talk awhile, before Temari and Ino get irritated and want to have sex with each other. They ask Yohizu to leave but she refuses. One thing leads to another and the three end up having hot three way sex together.

They wake up late the day after and eventually return to Ponybear and enter the Path of Treast, finding themselves in the mysterious Dark Shrine. They find the door has been forced open signaling someone had indeed broken in. Yohizu gives the girls a brief history of the shrine as they explore it in search of the intruder. Finding their ways to the depths of the shrine Temari and Ino find themselves facing the intruder and possessor of the omega-power-blade-stick, a man greatly resembling Ryukazakimaru. But he isn't Ryukizakimaru. He reveals himself to be Konaramaskuyoji Mitumarushime, Ryukizakaymaru's evil twin brother.

Konaramaskuyoji explains how when he was an infant he was kidnapped by street performers, his family abandoning him. These events caused him to bear a deep-rooted grudge of his family which led him to one day kidnap his brother and by some unknown means cause him to loose all sanity. Temari and Ino proceed to fight Konaramaskuyoji but with the power of the omega-power-blade-stick, it proves a difficult fight. However after Konaramaskuyoji stabs Temari with the omega-power-blade-stick Ino gets super pissed off and easily over powers the man, causing Konaramaskuyoji to to back down and beg the girls to stop.

All looks clear for a moment but then someone else appears. Everyone is shocked to find that Old Kozi has joined them on the scene, they are more shocked however to find out he is really not senile, and is in truth Kozihiromosikamisanzogogairensaikaji, evil twin brother of the leader of Yohizu's village. He explains how his jealousy of his brother fueled in him a plan to destroy the world with the omega-power-blade-stick and the Orb of Eternal Sealing, a plan that had taken 80 years of his life and called for the manipulation of everyone gathered there. Konaramaskuyoji, who as it turns out was manipulated more than anyone, is in shock over Kozi's revelations and charges forth to destroy the old man, however Kozi, now armed with the omega-power-blade-stick, has him disintegrated into nothingness instantly. Yohizu, feeling a depth of angry emotion due to the uncertain fate of her master Lord Ponybear whom the three left guarding the path to the shrine challenges the old man next. Surprisingly, Yohizu is actually incredibly powerful, or at least her darkness based abilities make her appear so in the Dark Shrine. The fight is actually pretty close for awhile but in the end Yohizu's struggle proves to be in vain, as she is defeated and left unconscious by the old man's power. That leaves Ino and Temari to save the world from the evil man's diabolical schemes. Temari feels it is hopeless but Ino quickly thinks up a plan. She distracts Kozi while instructing Temari to throw the Orb of Eternal Sealing forward at an angle, she catches and chucks the heavy orb straight at the old man's head killing him and bringing about what Temari calls an anti-climactic end to the final battle.

But things aren't over just yet. When Kozi fell dead he let go of the omega-power-blade-stick causing it to fly up into the air. As fate would have it comes down crashing blade first right into the Orb of Eternal Sealing, causing the mysterious and thought to be evil relic to crack open. But the world does not end when the orbs breaks apart as Ino thinks it will, instead out of the orb pops a tiny green little man who introduces himself as Zogluif, the barzacai of Mantroja and offers Ino a wish for anything she desires. Ino makes her wish and sadly Zogluif, who is a life form not suited to life in their world, dies. Ino then reveals to Temari that her wish was that either of them be impregnated with the other's child. Temari is shocked at this revelation and wonders how Ino could have wished for something like this without consulting her first. Yohizu then awakens and in being told about the wish decides she wants to have Shikamaru's babies. Having saved the world the three then decide to return home.

Wow condensing "Shadows" was difficult; anyways, below I will include character profiles of all the OCs in this story and its predecessors along descriptions of jutsu and terms. These profiles are organized by chapter to prevent spoilers.

The voice actors indicated are my selection out of individuals currently working as voice actors in Japan and America as to who would ideally voice the characters in an animated version of the story.

**"Truth in Flowers"/"Shadows of Darkness and the Power Of True Love":**

**Characters:**

Ryukazakimaru Mitumarushime: 満丸司女 龍火崎丸 (みつまるしめ リュウカザキマル) Mitsumarushime Ryuukazakimaru (lit. proud circle administer woman dragon fire cape circle)

Voice Actors:

English: Christopher Sabat (Piccolo, Dragon Ball Z; Alex Louis Armstrong, Fullmetal Alchemist)

Japanese: Fumihiko Tachiki (Kenpachi Zaraki, Bleach; Ricardo, El Cazador de la Bruja)

Age: 26; Sex: M; Sexual Orientation: unknown;

Hair: red-orange, long half way down his back, spiky; Eye color: blue gray/blue green (depending on what chapter you consult)

Height: 6'5" Weight: 235 lbs; Build: muscular.

Outfit/appearance: black cloak and pants. tanned skin.

Home Village: The Village Hidden in the Darkness; Rank: none.

Persoanality: Insane, psychotic.

Quote: "I am Ryukuzakimaru Mitamarushime the ultimate evil warrior of the dragon hell!!"

Known Relations and relationships: Konaramaskuyoji Mitumarushime (brother, deceased), Kashiyouzumakinara Mitumarushime (Uncle), Romakizabanaki Mitumarushime (Cousin), Yohizu Jimokai Nara (ex-fiancé), Ponybear Jimokai (Ex-Guardian).

Character History: One of two twin children born as heirs to the Mitumarushime clan, one of the most powerful clans in the Hidden Darkness Village. As his brother, Konaramaskuyoji, was kidnapped when they were still infants he was made sole heir to the Mitumaushime clan and given ownership of one of two family heirlooms, the omega-power-blade-stick, a powerful weapon forged by the blacksmith of a dark god and fed generations of virgin souls. When he was 9 years old he was kidnapped by his vengeful twin brother's band of street performer-bandits and was robbed of his sanity. He became criminally insane, always babbling on and on about dragons and evil and evil dragons and stuff like that while he did such unlawful things as mutilating livestock and assaulting virgins. When he was 22 his behavior had gotten so bad that the elder of the Village Hidden in the Darkness came to the conclusion that he was to be exiled. As he was still the only heir to the Mituamrushime he would still be expected to continue the family line and as such was provided with a young girl, Yohizu Jimokai, as his fiancé, and a guardian member of the Village's High Council, Lord Ponybear Jimokai. They went on to live in Konoha fairly peacefully for four years. Then one day the old man the group had come to live with, the senile Old Kozi led Ryukazakimaru into the Konoha forests where he encountered Ino Yamanaka and Temari in battle; he was defeated in battle. Thirsty for revenge he ventured into the forest once more at Kozi's urging; encountering the same girls once more he was defeated yet again and brutally killed by Ino and Temari with his own weapon.

Yohizu Jimokai Nara: 奈良 時模海 ヨヒズ (なら じもかい ヨヒズ) Nara Jimokai Yohizu (lit. what good time imitation ocean abundant even child)

Voice Actors:

English: Luci Christian (Yukari Tainzaki, Azumanga Daioh; Asuna Kagurazaka, Negima!: Magister Negi Magi)

Japanese: Aya Hirano (Haurhi Suzumiya, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya; Misa Amane, Death Note)

Age: 32; Sex: F; Sexual Orientation: bi;

Hair: jet black, mid-length, going to her shoulders, worn straight with long bangs; Eye color: bright green.

Outfit/appearance: long black cape and tight black shirt and pants (Shadows); short forest green cape, low-cut green blouse and long skirt. headband worn across arm (Echoing). Fairly pale skin.

Height: 4'10" Weight: 107 lbs; Breast size: 30DD; Build: smallish/top-heavy.

Home Village: The Village Hidden in the Darkness (originally), Konoha (adopted home); Rank: jonin.

Personality: random, bubbly, energetic, fun-loving, promiscuous, hyperactive.

Quote: "Like you know this one time I went to this party and there were all these people and we were dancing, and then they like fed me some powder and then the fisherman was talking to the giant squirrel and the lights and colors made a rainbow all around me and there were all these little birdies and like then I passed out…"

Known Relations and relationships: Ponybear Jimokai (adoptive father), Shikamaru Nara (Husband), Shikazuki Nara (Daughter), Shikako Nara (daughter) Ino Yamanaka (Best friend, occasional sexual partner), Temari Yamanaka (Best friend, occasion sexual partner), Azusa Aya (former lover), Ryukizakimaru Mitumarushime (ex-fiancé, deceased).

Character History: Her real father was a drifter who abandoned her before she was born. Her mother abandoned her when she was four years old, saying she was a terrible evil child and continuing to raise her would lead to eventual suicide. She was found abandoned by a river by Ponybear Jimokai who adopted her and raised her as a daughter. She has an incredible level of respect for her father whom she chose to refer to as her master for years, as she felt she owes a great debt to him for raising her (she began addressing him less formally after Shikazuki was born). At seven Yohizu met Azusa Aya and the two of them fell deeply in love. Unfortunately she was ripped from her love when she was 9, as she was chosen to be the fiancé of the insane heir of the Mitumarushime clan, Ryukizakimaru, living with him and her father in exile. When Ryukizakimaru was killed by Ino Yamanaka and Temari she was left in Konoha to do as she pleased while her father returned to her village to converse with the council. She spent two year partying happily in Konoha until her father returned and gave her the mission of acting as guide to Temari and Ino as they sought to reclaim the weapon of the fallen Ryukizakimaru. During the mission the three girls became very close friends and eventually decided to have sex together, they would continue to do so well into the future. Also during the mission Yohizu would meet a man named Shikamaru Nara whom she felt an immediate connection with. After much struggle she eventually convinced this man to date her and shortly afterwards convinced him to marry her. They had two daughters together named Shikazuki and Shikako.

Lord Ponybear Jimokai: 時模海 ポニーベア卿 (じもかいポニーベアきょう) Jimokai Poniibea Kyou (lit. Lord time imitation ocean pony bear)

Voice Actors:

English: Michael McConohie (Berserker, Fate/Stay Night; Charles Di Britannia, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion)

Japanese: Tadaisha Saizen (Berserker, Fate/Stay Night)

Age: 59; Sex: M; Sexual Orientation: straight;

Hair: dull gray, all over his body but darker and longer in the line going from the top of his head down his neck; Eye color: black

Height: 8'11" Weight: 612 lbs; Build: solid muscle.

Outfit/appearance: an over sized pair of black pants. Nothing else

Home Village: The Village Hidden in the Darkness; Rank: High Council.

Personality: forthright, gruff, prestigious, honorable, wise.

Quote: "Grrrrrrrr rwwwlllll frrrrrhhssssss pffrrrrrrlllllllll!"

Known Relations and relationships: Jimokai the Hero (Father, deceased), Yohizu Jimokai Nara (adopted daughter), Shikamaru Nara (son-in-law), Shikazuki Nara (grandaughter), Ryukizakimaru Mitumarushime (former guardian of, deceased), Grand Elder Kamizakunarakamito (fellow council member), Kashyouzumakinara Mitsumarushime (fellow council member), Chikabunko Kaijuji (fellow council member), Yujiraiden Tokudaji (fellow council member), Isamukenji Daigo (fellow council member), Kevin (fellow council member).

Character History: The only son of Jimokai the Hero, a disciple of Zazabiza the founder of the Hidden Darkness Village. His lineage and the manipulations of Kozihiromosikamisanzogogairensaikaji led to his nomination to the exalted noble high council of his village at a relatively young age. As he was never able to find love and start a family of his own, when he one day found a young girl, named Yohizu abandoned by a river he decided to adopt her as his daughter. He was chosen to act as guardian to Ryukizakimaru Mitumarushime the sanity impaired heir to the Mitumarushime clan who was exiled. When Ryukizakimaru died he returned to the Darkness Village to consult with the council. He returned two years after to give his daughter, Ino and Temari the mission of recovering Ryukizakimaru's lost weapon, the omega-power-blade-stick. During the mission he aided his daughter and her companions by opening the Path of Treast, the gateway which leads to the Dark Shrine, and though he was gravely wounded by Kozihiromosikamisanzogogairensaikaji his great constitution allowed him to pull through just fine. People aside from those closest to him have great difficulty understanding him when he speaks.

Konaramaskuyoji Mitsumarushime: 満丸司女 小楢増供養寺 (みつまるしめ コナラマスクヨウジ) Mitsumarushime Konaramazukuyouji (lit. proud circle administer woman little oak increase submit nurture temple)

Voice Actors:

English: Dameon Clarke (Cell, Dragon Ball Z; Scar, Fullmetal Alchemist)

Japanese: Junichi Suwabe (Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Bleach; Archer, Fate/Stay Night)

Age: 28 (deceased); Sex: M; Hair color: red-orange; Eye color: blue-gray; Build: tall, well-built; Sexual Orientation: Unknown; Home Village: The Village Hidden in the Darkness; Rank: none; Personality: Vengeful, despaired, pathetic.

Known Relations and relationships: Ryukizakimaru Mitumarushime (brother, deceased), Kashiyouzumakinara Mitumarushime (Uncle), Romakizabanaki Mitumarushime (Cousin).

Character History: One of two twin children born as heirs to the Mitumarushime clan, one of the most powerful clans in the Hidden Darkness Village. He was kidnapped in infancy by angry street performers who claimed to have been motivated by a grudge against his father who apparently had passed a law against street-performances. In reality his kidnappers were bribed by Kozihiromosikamisanzogogairensaikaji. As his family never made any effort to find him, instead choosing to focus all attention on his brother Ryukizakimaru, he grew up resenting them, plotting to bring about the eventual destruction of the clan. At a very young age he took over the reigns of the street performer group that had kidnapped him and led them to become bandits. When he was 9 years old he led the group to kidnap his brother and rob him of his sanity. Later on, after his brother's death, he tried to further take revenge on his clan by manipulating members of the clan into factions in a bloody feud together, though in reality this feud was actually plotted by Kozihiromosikamisanzogogairensaikaji as a means of drawing him out into the open. He would eventually end up in Konoha one day and in discovering his family heirloom, the omega-power-blade-stick in the hands of Shikamaru Nara , secure it, buying it for 75. With the stick in hand he forced open the Path of Treast and infiltrated the Dark Shrine, where he began his search for the Orb of Eternal Sealing which he hoped to use to bring a real end to his clan. He was confronted by Yohizu Jimokai, Temari, and Ino Yamanaka before obtaining what he sought, and was defeated by them. He then learned from Kozihiromosikamisanzogogairensaikaji that everything he had ever done had been manipulated. Enraged he challenged the evil man only to find himself disintegrated into nothingness by Kozihiromosikamisanzogogairensaikaji's awesome power.

Kozihiromosikamisanzogogairensaikaji: 拡二広面鹿見三蔵子海蓮財賀寺 (コウジヒロモシカミサンゾウゴガイレンサイカジ) Koujihiromoshikamisanzougo (lit. broad two wide face deer see three storehouse child ocean lotus property congratulations temple)

Voice Actors:

English: William Frederick Knight (Chief Daisuke Aramaki, Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex; Kuzemi, Eureka 7)

Japanese: Norio Wakamoto (Charles Di Britannia, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion; Onsokumaru, Ninin Ga Shinobuden)

Age: 97 (deceased); Sex: M; Hair color: white; Eye color: blue; Build: short, thin, frail; Sexual Orientation: straight; Home Village: The Village Hidden in the Darkness; Rank: S-rank; Personality: jealous, evil, irrational.

Known Relations and relationships: Kamizakunarakamito (brother), Zazabiza (Father. deceased).

Character History: One of the twin sons of Zazabiza the founder of the hidden Darkness Village. Though he had near equal potential for greatness as his brother Kamizakunarakamito, the eventual grand elder of the village, due to his extreme jealousy he chose to instead devote his entire long life to revenge. He concocted a winding convoluted plan that manipulated countless people so as he could claim the Omega-power-blade-stick and the Orb of Eternal Sealing and use their power to destroy the world. During the later stages of this plan he took on the identity of Old Kozi, a senile old man who said random things, while he watched over some of the major players in his plan directly. His goals were almost realized as he reached the depths of the Dark Shrine and claimed the omega-power-blade-stick for himself. He used the stick to kill Konaramskuyoji Mitumarushime and defeat Yohizu Jimokai, but due to a combined effort by Ino Yamanaka and Temari he was killed, his skull split open by the very treasure he sought, the Orb of Eternal Sealing.

Zogluif, the Barzacai of Mantroja: マントジャロのバルザカイ, ゾーグルイフ (マントジャロのバルザカイ, ゾーグルイフ) Mantoroja no Baruzakai, Zouguruifu (lit. Barzacai of Mantroja, Zogluif)

Voice Actors:

English: Greg Ayres (Negi Springfield, Negima!: Magister Negi Magi; Tachibana Kyohei; Burst Angel)

Japanese: Mitsuaki Madono (Kon, Bleach; Kaname Ogi, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion)

Age: 1327 (deceased); Sex: M; Hair color: red; Eye color: green; Build: minuscule; Sexual Orientation: unknown; Home Village: Mantroja?; Rank: Barzacai?; Personality: joyous, grateful, fun-loving.

Known Relations and relationships: none.

Character History: Not much is known about this tiny little man. He apparently hails form some other world known as Mantroja and is a barzacai though no one is sure what that is exactly. He has the gift to grant wishes. Hundreds of years ago, he was summoned by the vampire lord Masanzi, who recognized his wish granting talent, and wanting to save that power for use at a later date sealed the little man inside an unbreakable orb which would become known as the Orb of Eternal Sealing. Many years after Masanzi's defeat at the hands of Zazibaza the great, the orb was discovered in Masanzi's abandoned castle by Zazibaza's disciple, Jimokai the Hero. Kamizakunarakamito, grand elder of the Hidden Darkness Village came to the decision that the potentially dangerous artifact be locked away inside his father's mysterious Dark Shrine. During Ino Yamanaka and Temari's battle with the evil Kozihiromosikamisanzogogairensaikaji, Ino's plan for victory led to the orb being broken open by the only weapon able to penetrate it, the omega-power-blade-stick. Grateful for the freedom given to him by the girl, he offered Ino a wish which she used to impregnate herself and her lover Temari with one another's children. Sadly, Mantrojans as it turned out were not suited for life in this world's atmosphere and Zogluif died shortly after granting Ino's wish.

**Terms:**

Omega-Power-Blade-Stick: Ωパワーブレードスティック (オメガパワーブレードスティック) Omega Pawaa Bureedo Sutikku: A bizarre polearm forged by the blacksmith of a demon god and fed generations of virgin souls. Somehow it ended up in the hands of the Mitumarushime clan, becoming a clan heirloom. Its body comprised of three hollowed out sections of metal staff connected by strong chains. It extends into five long serrated blades at the top. Though an effective battle weapon when used properly, it can also be used as a chakra funnel to create massive energy blasts. These blasts are what make the weapon truly dangerous, as when chakra is funneled through the stick, it's power is augmented to an extreme factor. In the hands of the wrong person it could destroy the world.

The Mitumarushime Clan: 満丸司女一族 (みつまるしめいちぞく) Mitsumarushime Ichizoku: One of the most prominent families in the Village Hidden in the Darkness. Wealthy and powerful, their influence over the Darkness Village's high council has always been great. They have two legendary heirlooms passed down through the clan. One is the Omega-Power-Blade-Stick, and the other is unknown to most. After the death of the clan heir Ryukazakimaru, the Mitumarushime underwent a violent blood feud to determine who would take leadership.

The Village Hidden in the Darkness: 闇隠れの里 (やみがくれのさと) Yamigakure no Sato: A remote hidden village, set off from the rest of the world. It's very existence is unknown to all but a select few. The village was founded by Zazabiza the great, an eclectic ninja sorcerer who is credited with greatness. Despite being free from war and even the Overlord's influence due to seclusion, all citizens of the village are trained as ninja. Leadership of the village comes in the form of a high council comprised of seven elders, the oldest and wisest of which is referred to as the Grand Elder.

The Dark Shrine: 闇神社 (やみじんじゃ) Yami Jinja: A mysterious structure designed by the ninja sorcerer Zazabiza to house his prophecy. It is set off fro mthe world in it's own dimension which can only be reached by opening the Path of Treast using the Rite of Jo and the Stone of Zakimaska. The amp of Yarnaka is required to navigate the halls of the shrine. The shrine was used to store the unknown power of The Orb of Eternal Sealing until it was broken open.

The Path of Treast: トリーストの道筋 (トリーストのみちすじ) Toriisuto no Michisuji: An interdimensional doorway leading to the dark shrine. It's green.

The Stone of Zakimaska: ザキマスカの石 (ザキマスカのいし) Sakimasuka no Ishi: A special stone on top of which interdimensional gateways can be opened.

The Rite of Jo: ジョの儀式 (ジョのぎしき) Jo no Gishiki: A spell passed down in the Hidden Darkness village which opens the Path of Treast.

The Map of Yarnaka: ヤルナカの地図 (ヤルナカのちず) Yarunaka no Chizu: An old map that was hand drawn by Zazabiza. It is a sacred treasure in the Hidden Darkness Village. it is required to navigate the Dark Shrine, but due to it's value it is never used directly. It is photocopied whenever nessecary.

The Orb of Eternal Sealing: 永封玉 (えいふうぎょく) Eifuugyoku: An orb in which Zogluif, the Barzacai of Mantroja was sealed by Masanzi the vampire lord. After being recovered from Masanzi's castle by Jimokai the hero, it was brought to the VIllage Hidden in the Darkness. The villagers feared it as it glowed an ominous green and seemed to hold great mysterious power. Thinking it evil it was stored away in the Dark Shrine. It was accidentally broken by Ino Yamanaka.

**Jutsu:**

Apocalypse Dragon's Claw Jutsu: 啓示竜爪の術 (けいじりゅうそうのじゅつ) Keijiryuusou no Jutsu:

Users: Yohizu, Ponybear, Jimokai

Description: Advanced level attack type darkness jutsu. User's entire body is enveloped by darkness with the hands becoming giant claws. Provides both offense and defense as well as added speed but consumes vast amounts of chakra.

**Chapter 1****:**

**Characters:**

Inoko Yamanaka: 山中 いのこ (やまなか いのこ) Yamanaka Inoko (lit. mountain center boar child)

Voice Actors:

English: Carrie Savage (Hakufu Sonsaku, Ikki Tousen; Shirley Fennes, Tales of Legendia).

Japanese: Kikuko Inoue (Miria, Claymore; Cecile Croomy, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion)

Age: 15; Sex: F;Sexual Orientation: straight;

Hair: light blonde, long down to her lower back, tied into a ponytail; Eye color: teal.

Height: 5'4" Weight: 120 lbs; Breast size: 35D; Build: slim.

Outfit/appearance: simple, pale blue, short-sleeved blouse, dark blue skirt with black shorts under. headband worn across waist as belt. fair skinned.

Home Village: Konoha; Rank: chunin.

Personality: simple, naive, kind, stout-hearted, shy.

Quote: "Hurting those I care about is what I fear most."

Known Relations and relationships: Temari Yamanaka (mother), Ino Yamanaka ("father"), Yuzuki Yamanaka (sister), Inoichi Yamanaka (grandfather), 4th Kazaekage (grandfather, deceased), Sabaku no Gaara (uncle), Kankuro (uncle), Yumetsuki (cousin), Shikazuki Nara (best friend, teammate), Chohiro Akimichi (teammate), Konohamaru (sensei).

Character History: Daughter of Ino and Temari Yamanaka born through the power of a wish granted by Zogluif the Barzacai of Mantroja. She grew up being faced with insistent teasing as a result of her rather strange parentage. Due to her kind, non-confrontational nature, as a result of this teasing she has striven her hardest to live as a completely normal young girl so as she could be accepted by others. As such, despite her family, she had always maintained that she was heterosexual. She's not the brightest girl but is dedicated and a hard-worker. She looks up to her sister. She has inherited the mind manipulation skills of the Yamanaka clan and is a chunin level kunoichi.

Shikazuki Nara: 奈良 シカヅキ (なら シカヅキ) Nara Shikazuki (lit. what good deer moon)

Voice Actors:

English:Kari Wahlgren (Saya Otonashi, Blood+; Fuu, Samurai Champloo)

Japanese: Fumiko Orikasa (Seras Victoria, Hellsing; Shirley Fenette, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion)

Age: 15; Sex: F;Sexual Orientation: bi;

Hair: jet black, fairly short, going only half way down her neck, cute style that frames her face; Eye color: dark green.

Height: 4'8" Weight: 102 lbs; Breast size: 29DD; Build: smallish/top-heavy.

Outfit/appearance: long green cape, long pink scarf, tight pink blouse, short green skirt. headband across arm. Pale.

Home Village: Konoha; Rank: chunin.

Personality: proud, hyperactive, promiscuous, bubbly, dedicated.

Quote: "I-no-ko!" jump, squeeze, fondle "I love you like more than cake and trees and happy clouds and stuffed mongooses! Yup Yup!" fondle, squeeze, hug

Known Relations and relationships: Yohizu Nara (mother), Shikamaru Nara (father), Shikaku Nara (grandfather), Yoshino Nara (grandmother), Ponybear Jimokai (grandfather), Shikako Nara (sister), Inoko Yamanaka (best friend, teammate), Chohiro Akimichi (teammate), Konohamaru (sensei)

Character History: Daughter of Yohizu and Shikamaru Nara. She takes after her mother quite a bit more than her father, though she does possess some of his cleverness. She is openly bisexual. For the longest time she has been in love with her teammate Inoko and ahs made several advance toward her. She had always been met with rejection. She is a surprisingly talented kunoichi, graduating from ninja academy near the top of her class and passing the chunin exam on her first attempt. It is suspected that her relative lack of maturity is the only thing holding her back from being made a jounin. She has inherited the jutsu of both her parents.

Chohiro Akimichi: 秋道 チョウヒロ (あきみち チョウヒロ) Akimichi Chouhiro (lit. autumn road long wide)

Voice Actors:

English: Sam Riegel (Shiro Emiya, Fate/Stay Night; Taniguchi, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya)

Japanese: Takahiro Sakurai (Izuru Kira, Bleach; Suzaku Kururugi, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion)

Age: 15; Sex: M;Sexual Orientation: straight;

Hair: medium brown, short, spiked; Eye color: brown.

Height: 5'10" Weight: 221 lbs; Build: overweight.

Outfit/appearance:armor plates on legs and arms.dark brown shirt and dark blue pants. Headband across head. average skin.

Home Village: Konoha; Rank: chunin.

Personality: friendly, laid-back, compromising, honorable.

Quote: "That's what you get for relying on a fat-ass like me."

Known Relations and relationships: Choji Akimichi (father), Choza Akimichi (grandfather), Inoko Yamanka (teammate), Shikazuki Nara (teammate), Konohamaru (sensei).

Character History: Son of Choji Akimichi. A very under standing young man, willing to go to lengths for his comrades. Unlike his father, he secretly resents having to eat so much to affectively use his clan's abilities. Also unlike his father, he is not so sensitive about his body, often making joking comments about his extra weight. he has a love for deserts and sweet foods. He is a good friend to his two teammates, Inoko Yamanaka and Shikazuki Nara, even if he has to put up a lot at the expense of them, particularly the latter.

Mangravello the Overlord: 大君主のマングラヴェーッロ (だいくんしゅのマングラヴェーッロ) Daikunshu no Manguravero (lit. Mangravello the Overlord)

Character History: A mysterious entity that arrived on the planet 16 years before the start of our story. He quickly enslaved everything around it with his vast and ever growing army, leaving carnage in its wake. His armies eventually came to Konoha, but that village did not back down without a fight. Eventually however, after suffering shattering loss, the Fifth Hokage had no choice but to submit to the Overlord. Mangravello now has near complete dominance of the world, though some countries remain in open rebellion. Though little personal information about the overlord is known, it is common knowledge that Mangravello treats females who defy his will less harshly then males; this had led most villages to increase the levels of Kunoichi they train. Villages that have fully submitted to Mangravello's will have at their center a large, monolithic spiral tower, used to watch over village when criminal acts have been committed.

**Terms:**

Mangravello's Tower: マングラヴェロの塔 (マングラヴェロのとう) Manguravero no Tou: A spiral shaped tower built in the center of all villages under the Overlord's control. It serves as a symbol of the Overlord's power. It also serves another purpose. When terrible crimes are committed in a village, Magravello can send his inspection team to the tower where they use the advanced technology to monitor the village unti la culprit can be determined.

**Chapter 2:**

**Characters:**

Yuzuki Yamamanka: 山中 ゆづき (やまなか ゆづき) Yamanaka Yuzuki (lit. mountain center distant moon)

Voice Actors:

English: Michelle Ruff (Chikane Himemiya, Kannazuki no Miko; Rukia Kuchiki, Bleach)

Japanese: Ayako Kawasumi (Saber, Fate/Stay Night; Chikane Himemiya, Kannazuki no Miko)

Age: 15; Sex: F;Sexual Orientation: lesbian;

Hair: sand-blonde, shoulder length, wild and unkept look; Eye color: blue.

Height: 5'1" Weight: 111 lbs; Breast size: 32B; Build: athletic.

Outfit/appearance: Dark gray sleeveless shirt, tight dark blue pants. headband worn across forehead. tanned skin.

Home Village: Konoha; Rank: chunin.

Personality: aggressive, confrontational, commanding, soft-hearted.

Quote: "Inoko needs me; she'll always need me."

Known Relations and relationships: Ino Yamanaka (mother), Temari Yamanaka ("father"), Inoko Yamanaka (sister), Inoichi Yamanaka (grandfather), 4th Kazaekage (grandfather, deceased), Sabaku no Gaara (uncle), Kankuro (uncle), Yumetsuki (cousin), Shiori Hatake (best friend, former lover), Takako Hyuga-Aburame (teammate), Ichiro Watari (teammate), Sai (sensei).

Character History: Daughter of Ino and Temari Yamanaka born through the power of a wish granted by Zogluif the Barzacai of Mantroja. She is strong-willed, opinionated, and aggressive. In her youth, she constantly got into fights; half of them were triggered when her classmates tried teasing her, the other half were triggered when witnessing her classmates tease her sister, Inoko. Despite her cool, tough girl attitude, Yuzuki is an exceedingly warm person, prizing trust, friendship, family, and compassion above just about anything. Even though they always fight, she has a level of respect for teammate Takako whom she considers a sort of rival. She has claimed to be a lesbian out of admiration for her parents from an exceedingly early age, she didn't confirm this until more recently though, after experimenting with her best friend Shiori Hatake; the romantic and sexual aspects of her and Shiori's relationship never took off but they still remain best friends. She is hopelessly in love with her sister Inoko. She has inherited Temari's wind based jutsu, though she executes it with two smaller fans instead of a single large fan. Despite being roughly two weeks older than Inoko she is significantly smaller in stature.

Takako Hyuga-Aburame: 日向 油女 タカコ (ひゅうが あぶらめ タカコ): Hyuuga-Aburame Takako (lit. sunny place greenling precious child)

Voice Actors:

English: Monica Rial (Dante/Lyra, Fullmetal Alchemist; Lumiere, Kiddy Grade)

Japanese: Yuuka Nanri (Nao Yuuki (Juliet Nao Zhang), My-HiME (Myi-Otome); Henrietta, Gunslinger Girl)

Age: 15; Sex: F;Sexual Orientation: Unsure (she at least likes girls);

Hair: jet black, long down to her lower back; simple and straight; Eye color: white (Byakugan).

Height: 4'11" Weight: 101 lbs; Breast size: 30D; Build: slim.

Outfit/appearance: long buttoned up black coat with high collar. dark sunglasses. headband across forehead. Extremely pale.

Home Village: Konoha; Rank: chunin.

Personality: conceited, proud, arrogant, driven, cruel.

Quote: "All that matters in this world is power."

Known Relations and relationships: Hinata Hyuga-Aburame (mother), Shino Aburame (father), Shibi Aburame (grandfather), Hiashi Hyuga (grandfather, deceased), Hanabi Hyuga (aunt), Yuzuki Yamanaka (teammate), Ichiro Watari (teammate), Sai (sensei).

Character History: A girl born from the Aburame clan and the main branch of the Hyuga clan; she is slated for an eventual leadership position in both. She is an exceptionally gifted kunoichi, her unique combination of Byakugan and insect techniques making her a force to be reckoned with. Her natural skill has led her to develop a severe superiority complex. She's known to be exceptionally cold, especially toward her teammates Yuzuki and Ichiro, whom she regards as being far beneath her in all fashions. Power appeals to her greatly, and as such she has aspirations to some day become Hokage. She is awe-struck by Mangravello the Overlord's power. It's rumored that the only thing preventing her from being selected for promotion to Jonin is her cruel personality.

Ichiro Watari: 斎 イチロウ (わたり イチロウ) Watari Ichirou (lit. purification one son)

Voice Actors:

English: Spike Spencer (Shinji Ikari, Neon Genesis Evangelion; Hanataro Yamada, Bleach)

Japanese: Ryo Naito (Tota Matsuda, Death Note)

Age: 15 (deceased?); Sex: M;Sexual Orientation: straight;

Hair: dark brown, short and simple; Eye color: brown.

Height: 5'9" Weight: 162 lbs; Build: average.

Outfit/appearance: standard chunin vest. headband across forehead. average skin tone.

Home Village: Konoha; Rank: chunin.

Personality: honest, hard-working, nervous.

Quote: "W-what?! Do I, I... have to?"

Known Relations and relationships: Yuzuki Yamanaka (teammate), Takako Hyuga-Aburame (teammate), Mika Inuzuka (crush), Sai (sensei).

Character History: A young shinobi from a small, traditionally non-shinobi family in Konoha. He is of exceedingly average skill as a shinobi, having had to take the chunin exam over 7 times. In order to get "some use" out of him, his two teammates, Yuzuki and Takako, forced him to undertake training as a medical ninja even though he had initially wanted to go into the ANBU. He has slight crushes on either of his two teammates whom he sees as both being beautiful girls, however as Yuzuki is a confirmed lesbian and Takako shows him nothing but utter resentment and complete loathing he never acts on this. His crush on Mika Inuzuka is not so slight however, still he's been unable to act on it as his nerves always get to him before eh can initiate anything. His sensei Sai seems to get a kick out of mocking him, referring to him by the sarcastic nickname "wonder-kid." He gets pushed around a lot and feels he is an unlucky man.

**Chapter 3:**

**Characters:**

Mika Inuzuka: 犬塚 ミカ (いぬづか ミカ) Inuzuka Mika (lit. dog hillock vase)

Voice Actors:

English: Sherry Lynn (Sakura Mato, Fate/Stay Night; Peppita Rossetti; Star Ocean: Till the End of Time)

Japanese: Noriko Shitaya (Himeko Kurusugawa, Kannazuki no Miko, Sakura Mato, Fate/Stay Night)

Age: 15; Sex: F;Sexual Orientation: straight;

Hair: bright pink, mid-back length, straight; Eye color: green.

Height: 5'4" Weight: 120 lbs; Breast size: 34C; Build: average.

Outfit/appearance: dark gray fur lined coat. pink blouse underneath. light blue capri pants. Headband worn in hair. somewhat tanned.

Home Village: Konoha; Rank: chunin.

Personality: shy, reserved, kind, cheerful..

Known Relations and relationships: Sakura Inuzuka (mother), Kiba Inuzuka (father), Tsume Inuzuka (grandmother), Hana Inuzuka (aunt), Ayumi (dog), Suzume Shiranui (teammate), Izuna Mitarashi (teammate), Ichiro Watari (crush), Hanabi Hyuga (sensei).

Character History: A member fo the all-female team Hanabi. She's a really sweet, soft-spoken girl who has lots of friends and admirers. She's very close to her dog Ayumi who she's been inseperable from for many years now. She's come to regard her teammate Suzume, who always encourages her and stands up for her as her closest friend. Her other teammate, Izuna, honestly scares her. She has a severe crush on Ichiro Watari, though her shy nature has prevented her from initiating anything. Like her mother, she is surprisingly strong.

Izuna Mitarashi: みたらし 飯綱 (みたらし イヅナ) Mitarashi Izuna (lit. purifying water fox spirit)

Voice Actors:

English: Wendy Powell (Envy, Fullmetal Alchemist; Misora Kasuga, Negima!: Magister Negi Magi)

Japanese: Kimiko Saito (Rem, Death Note)

Age: 15; Sex: F;Sexual Orientation: bi (preference for girls);

Hair: silver-gray, long half way down her back, straight, typically combed over her left eye; Eye color: brown.

Height: 5'10" Weight: 135 lbs; Breast size: 37C; Build: thin.

Outfit/appearance: long-sleeved tan shirt, black vest. tight black pants. headband worn across neck. pale skin.

Home Village: Konoha; Rank: chunin.

Personality: playful, saddistic, creepy, loyal.

Quote: "This world really is such an amusing place. All the lovely boys and girls aching so for pleasure..."

Known Relations and relationships: Anko Mitarashi (mother), Kabuto Yakushi (father, deceased), Orochimaru (inherited DNA from, deceased), Kurenai Yuhi (step-mother), Masako Sarutobi (step-sister), Suzume Shiranui (teammate), Mika Inuzuka (teammate), Hanabi Hyuga (sensei).

Character History: A young kunoichi born under strange circumstances. Her father was Kabuto Yakushi, an enemy of Konoha. During his batle against Mangravello the overlord this man had been gravely injured; Orochimaru who had before this been integrated with Kabuto, had influenced the man to return to his former home of Konoha in a desperate plea for help. He was found by Orochimaru's former student Anko Mitarashi who reluctantly decided to take him in in secret. A brief romantic afair blossomed before the Overlord who had since then taken over Konoha, discovered his former enemy; he was taken away to face execution. Anko went on to find comfort with her close friend, Kurenai Yuhi, who still grieved the loss of her own lover, and the two eventually became lovers, raising Izuna and Kurenai's own daughter, Masako Sarutobi, together. Izuna along with her parents DNA also seems to possess the DNA of Orochimaru, and it shows in her sadistic nature and affinity for snakes. She's a deeply sexual person who enjoys making others squirm, especially her teammates. Mika Inuzuka is frigtened of her, Suzume Shiranui attempts constantly to keep her in line. Despite her bizare nature she is not actually a bad person.

Suzume Shiranui: 不知火 スズメ (しらぬい スズメ) Shiranui Suzume (lit. sea fire sparrow)

Voice Actors:

English: Colleen Clinkenbeard (Eclair, Kiddy Grade; Riza Hawkeye, Fullmetal Alchemist)

Japanese: Saeko Chiba (Natsuki Kuga (Natsuki Kruger), My-HiME (My-Otome); Nina Einstein, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion)

Age: 15; Sex: F;Sexual Orientation: straight (curious);

Hair: middle brown, shoulder length, straight; Eye color: black.

Height: 4'9" Weight: 80 lbs; Breast size: 28A; Build: small.

Outfit/appearance: red, short-sleeved blouse. light gray skirt with black shorts underneath. headband worn as belt. average skin.

Home Village: Konoha; Rank: chunin.

Personality: analytical, natural leader, unforgiving, nice.

Known Relations and relationships: Shizune Shiranui (mother), Genma Shiranui (father), Mika Inuzuka (teammate), Izuna Mitarashi (teammate), Hanabi Hyuga (sensei).

Character History: A member of team Hanabi whom Yuzuki is acquainted with. A genius at medical jutsu and poison crafting. Her skills with senbon and poisons has led to her garnering her a reputation as one of the most deadly young ninja in all of Konoha. Despite this, her mother Shizune is very over-protective of her. She alternates most of her time during missions between encouraging Mika and scolding Izuna.

Yumetsuki : 夢月 (ユメツキ) Yumetsuki (lit. dream moon)

Voice Actors:

English: Jessica Straus (Kukaku Shiba, Bleach; Gidget, Eureka 7)

Japanese: Akeno Watanabe (Ryofu Housen, Ikki Tousen; Villetta Nu, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion)

Age: 16; Sex: F;Sexual Orientation: unsure;

Hair: black, short and spiky; Eye color: black.

Height: 5'5" Weight: 127 lbs; Breast size: 35D; Build: toned.

Outfit/appearance: all black loose body suit. headband around neck. black face paint patterned across face. well tanned.

Home Village: The Village Hidden in the Sand; Rank: jonin.

Personality: cocky, focused, just, moralistic, confident, sadistic side.

Known Relations and relationships: Tenten (mother), Kankuro (father), Sabaku no Gaara (Uncle), Temari (aunt), Yuzuki Yamanaka (cousin), Inoko Yamanaka (cousin), Eri (teammate), Hoshi (teammate).

Character History: A girl born on the exact day Mangravello the overlord invaded the Sand Village. She has always been a radical opponent of the overlord, and sicne becoming a ninja has made sure to borrow her uncle, the Kazekage's, ear to express these views. The Sand Village has been hesitant to oppose Mangravello outright, though her uncle does seem to be in line with her views, and has taken to giving her many secret off record assignments agaisnt the overlord. Though they seldom see eachother as they live in different villages, she regards both her cousins, Inoko and Yuzuki, as good friends. She is an exceptional kunoichi, something she is quick to brag about, her skill at puppet arts is said to rival or even better former village prodigy Sasori at her age. She wishes to become the next Kazekage, a goal that with her skill seems quite entirely possible. Her favorite puppets name is Suegi. Her teammates Eri and Hoshi worship and fight over her, yet she doesn't really know who or what exactly she even likes.

Eri: エリ (エリ) Eri (lit. lapel)

Voice Actors:

English: Shannon Chan-Kent (Misa Amane, Death Note)

Japanese: Natsuko Kuwatani (Yaya Nanto, Strawberry Panic, Ryoko Asakura, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya)

Age: 16; Sex: F; Hair color: purple; Eye color: blue; Build: short, average shape; Sexual Orientation: lesbian (for Yumetsuki at least); Home Village: The Village Hidden in the Sand; Rank: chunin; Personality: submissive, subservient

Known Relations and relationships: Yumetsuki (teammate), Hoshi (teammate).

Character History: A kunoichi of the Sand Village. Completely and utterly devoted to her teammate Yumetsuki , whom she is hopelessly in love with. She is in a fierce rivalry with other teammate Hoshi for Yumetsuki 's affection. She has been trained in weapon based combat by Yumetsuki's mother Tenten; her weapon of choice is a bo-staff.

Hoshi: ホシ (ホシ) Hoshi (lit. star)

Voice Actors:

English: Melissa Fahn (Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV, Cowboy Bebop; Ray Beams, Eureka 7)

Japanese:Ai Shimizu (Tamao Suzumi, Strawberry Panic; Mikoto Minagi (Mikoto the Cat Goddess), My-HiME (My-Otome))

Age: 16; Sex: F; Hair color: blue; Eye color: green; Build: average height, thin; Sexual Orientation: lesbian; Home Village: The Village Hidden in the Sand; Rank: chunin; Personality: fangirlish, competitive, fierce.

Known Relations and relationships: Yumetsuki (teammate), Eri (teammate).

Character History: A kunoichi of the Sand Village. Devoted to her teammate Yumetsuki , whom she is in love with. She is in a fierce rivalry with other teammate Eri for Yumetsuki 's affection. She also however holds secret feelings for Eri, though she keeps those reserved. She has been trained in weapon based combat by Yumetsuki's mother Tenten; her weapon of choice is a chain flail.

Rin Hiraga:平加 リン (ひらが リン) Hiraga Rin (lit. even addition design)

Voice Actors:

English: Nancy Novotny (Koyomi Mizuhara, Azumanga Daioh; Madlax, Madlax)

Japanese: Yuki Matsuoka (Tsuruya, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya; Evangeline A.K. McDowell; Negima!: Magister Negi Magi)

Age: 22; Sex: F; Hair color: orange; Eye color: yellow; Build: average; Sexual Orientation: straight; Home Village: The Village Hidden in the Clouds; Rank: jonin; Personality: sad, cold, hopeless.

Known Relations and Relationships: all killed by Overlord

Character History: The representative from the Village Hidden in the Clouds for the Rebellion's meeting in the Land of Waves. As everyone close to her was massacred when the Cloud village fought the overlord, she believes fighting Mangravello is the same as suicide.

Tatsuyo Hachisuka: 蜂須 たつよ (はちすか たつよ) Hachisuka Tatsuyo (lit. bee ought dragon substitute)

Voice Actors:

English: Beau Billingslea (Jet Black, Cowboy Bebop; Barret Wallace, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children)

Japanese: Naoya Uchida (Soichiro Yagami, Death Note; John Smith, My-HiME/My-Otome)

Age: 49; Sex: M; Hair color: gray and black; Eye color: brown; Build: muscular; Sexual Orientation: straight; Home Village: The Village Hidden in the Rock; Rank: jonin; Personality: irate, steadfast, hopeless.

Known Relations and Relationships: Nanako Hachisuka (daughter)

Character History: The representative from the Village Hidden in the Rock for the Rebellion's meeting in the Land of Waves. As the Rock Village has got along well from submitting to the Overlord he believes fighting him is a lost cost. This attitude was further cemented in him after his daughter, Nanako, who rebelled was taken from him by the Overlord.

**Terms: **

The Resistance: Resistance: レジスタンス (レジスタンス) Rejisutansu: The most widely used term for the groups in open rebellion against the Overlord. The largest forces of the resistance currently are the Sound Village led by Konan, the Otokage, and the Mist village led by Suigetsu Hozuki the Kirikage. The resistances efforts have always been completely futile.

**Chapter 4:**

**Characters:**

Falnizoa the Strong: 強力のファルニゾア(きょうりょくのファルニゾア) Kyouryoku no Farunizoa (lit. Falnizoa the Strong):

Voice Actors:

English: Jamieson Price (Diethard Ried, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion; Kirei Kotomine, Fate/Stay Night)

Japanese: Ryotaru Okiayu (Byakuya Kuchiki, Bleach; Akio Furukawa, Clannad)

Age: unknown; Sex: M; Sexual Orientation: unknown;

Hair: unknown; Eye color: unknown.

Height: 6'8" Weight: unknown; Build: indiscernible through armor.

Outfit/appearance: totally covered in silver armor. large shoulder plates and tri-horned helmet so as no flesh is visible.

Home Village: unknown; Rank: General.

Personality: merciless, destructive, begrudging, combative.

Known Relations and Relationships: Mangravello (master), Velegromia (equal).

Character History: One of the five Generals that answer directly to Mangravello the Overlord. He is typically clad from head to toe in heavy silver armor that leaves nothing uncovered. His history is as thickly veiled as his face. He detests cowards, believing they have no right to live. He believes in finishing all fights he starts.. His specialty is combat. He wields a single over-sized sword.

Velegromia the Cruel: 暴虐のヴェレグロミア (ぼうぎゃくのヴェレグロミア) Bougyaku no Vereguromia (lit. Velegromia the Cruel):

Voice Actors:

English: Laura Bailey (Lust, Fullmetal Alchemist; Alv, Kiddy Grade)

Japanese: Atsuko Tanaka (Caster, Fate/Stay Night; Mika Ayanokoji, Kyoshiro to Towa no Sora)

Age: 28 (deceased); Sex: F; Sexual Orientation: bi;

Hair: yellow-blonde, long, to the top of her back, parted in the center, wavy; Eye color: blue.

Height: 6'0" Weight: 166 lbs; Breast size: 38DD; Build: trim.

Outfit/appearance: black leather bondage outfit. tanned skin

Home Village: unknown; Rank: General.

Personality: sadistic, heartless, relentless, sexual.

Known Relations and Relationships: Mangravello (master), Falnizoa (equal),

Character History: One of the five Generals that answer directly to Mangravello the Overlord. She is an exceedingly beautiful woman and loves to flaunt this fact, often wearing the most revealing outfits possible. She is cruel beyond belief and finds the most intense sexual pleasure in causing others pain. Her specialty is torture. She wields twin hand blades.

Nanako Hachisuka: 蜂須 ななこ (はちすか ななこ) Hachizuka Nanako (lit. bee ought seven child)

Voice Actors;

English: Mela Lee (Rin Tohsaka, Fate/Stay Night; Natalie, Scrapped Princess)

Japanese: Kana Ueda (Hazumu Osaragi, Kashimashi; Rin Tohsaka, Fate/Stay Night)

Age: 16; Sex: F; Sexual Orientation: unsure ;

Hair: brownish-blonde; long, half-way down her back, worn in a ponytail though a good portion escapes in the front partly covering her left eye; Eye color: hazel.

Height: 5'2" Weight: 124 lbs; Breast size: 34DD; Build: athletic.

Outfit/appearance: blood red, mid- long sleeved blouse, black vest (worn open) and black shorts.

Home Village: The Village Hidden in the Rock; Rank: chunin.

Personality: dreamer, proud, gracious, loyal.

Quote: "Death. It seems to be all that's at then end of my path. Yet still I will walk it and pray that I live to see a day brighter."

Known Relations and Relationships: Tatsuyo Hachisuka (father, deceased)

Character History: A young girl of the Rock village. She grew up resenting the submissive nature of her village toward the Overlord and eventually started a small rebel gang that worked to sabotage the Overlord's activities in her village. Her group was eventually caught by the Overlord's forces and the men of the group were killed before her eyes. Her and the other females were taken to a work camp in the Land of Fire where they were brutally tortured by General Velegromia. She was set free along with several others by Yuzuki Yamanaka, Takako Hyuga-Aburame and Ichiro Watari.

**Terms:**

Mangravello's Soldiers: マングラヴェロの戦士たち (マングラヴェロのせんしたち) Manguravero no SenshiTachi; aka. the Mindless Army: 愚鈍な陸軍 (ぐどんなりくぐん) Gudon na Rikugun: young women from all over the world who have had their souls drained by Mangravello's power. They are usually women who have been charged with petty crimes. They're stupid and easily predictable but strong and resilient. There are very few ways to eliminate them permanently. Their bodies are coated in light weight silver armor but their faces are always left visible as the soulless looks in their eyes are known to cause fear. They are equipped with a wide variety of weapons, all of which have blades coated by a strange light that adds to the destructive power of their strikes.

Mangravello's Officers: マングラヴェロの士官 (マングラヴェロのしかん) Manguravero no Shikan; aka. the Elite Corps: エリートコール (エリートコール) Eriito Kouru: Young women who have for one reason or another voluntarily enlisted in the Overlord's army. There are various ranks and groupings within the officers dependent on their skill, abilities and personality. Particularly cruel officers, for example, tend to work the prisons under Velegromia, whereas the more technology savvy might work under Lucrevina as part of the inspection team. The most immediately distinguishing thing between an officer and a basic soldier is that the Officers, aside from the highest ranking, all conceal their faces behind special visor helmets. Unlike the soldiers who are essentially all the same, the Officers are quite variant in terms of battlefield ability. They too wield light-bladed weapons, but are also sometimes capable of various jutsu.

The Five Generals: 五将軍 (ごしょうぐん) Goshougun: The five individuals who work directly under the Overlord. They effectively run his empire. They have all been granted the great power of Ultimate God Battle Armor by the Overlord and as such are capable of great destructive ability. their origins are generally unknown. A few have been said to have been with Mangravello since the beginning whereas a few are known to have risen to the rank of General through time spent as an officer. It is actually unknown if all of them have ever really met the Overlord.

**Jutsu:**

Total Chakra Drain Jutsu: 皆チャクラ吸引の術 (みなチャクラきゅういんのじゅつ) Mina Chakura Kyuuin no Jutsu:

Users: Takako

Description: A combination of Byakugan and chakra draining insects. Takako can completely void a body of chakra in a matter of seconds by guiding her insects directly to every chakra point.

**Chapter 5:**

**Characters:**

Shiori Hatake: はたけ 詩織 (はたけ しおり) Hatake Shiori (lit. field poem weave)

Voice actors:

English: Wendee Lee (Yoruichi Shihoin, Bleach; Haruhi Suzumiya, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya)

Japanese: Hoko Kuwashima (Clare, Claymore, Tomoyo Sakagami, Clannad)

Age: 17; Sex: F;Sexual Orientation: lesbian;

Hair: pale blue, fairly short and spiked up and out; Eye color: black.

Height: 5'9" Weight: 137 lbs; Breast size: 36B; Build: toned.

Outfit/appearance: standard jonin vest. tight fitting black pants and undershirt. black mask over mouth. headband across head. average skin tone.

Home Village: Konoha; Rank: jonin.

Personality: relaxed, subtle, likable, sly.

Known Relations and relationships: Yugao Hatake (mother), Kakashi Hatake (father), Yuzuki Yamanaka (best friend, former lover), Masako Sarutobi (teammate), Nori Hyuga (teammate), Rock Lee (Sensei).

Character History: Despite being two years apart her and Yuzuki have been best friends for several years. When she was 15 and Yuzuki 13 they experimented with each other sexually; they both liked the sex but decided it should be with other people, as it didn't feel natural for them to be anything more than just friends. She is a very likable, cool person, with many friends and admirers. Her and her teammate Masako share a very deep bond of friendship and she is also quite physically attracted to her. She dislikes her other teammate, Norio though. She wears a black face mask and has been trained in a wide variety of jutsu, including the infamous Lightning Blade, a technique of her father's she has mastered completely.

Masako Sarutobi: 猿飛 方子 (さるとび まさこ) Sarutobi Masako (lit. monkey fly direction child)

Voice actors:

English: Dorothy Elias Fahn (Maria Traydor, Star Ocean: Till the End of Time; Mimori Kiriyu, s-CRY-ed)

Japanese: Aya Hisakawa (Retsu Unohana, Bleach; Priscilla, Claymore)

Age: 18; Sex: F;Sexual Orientation: bi;

Hair: medium brown, long down to the top of her back, wavy; Eye color: crimson red.

Height: 5'7" Weight: 142 lbs; Breast size: 35DD; Build: slim.

Outfit/appearance: standard jonin vest. red undershirt, dark gray pants. headband across head. average skin.

Home Village: Konoha; Rank: jonin.

Personality: dedicated, strict, driven, firm, voracious sexual appetite.

Known Relations and relationships: Kurenai Yuhi (mother), Asuma Sarutobi (father, deceased), Third Hokage (grandfather, deceased), Konohamaru (cousin), Anko Mitarashi (step-mother), Izuna Mitarashi (step-sister, lover), Shiori Hatake (teammate), Norio Hyuga (temmate), Rock Lee (sensei)

Character History: Child of Kurenai Yuhi and the deceased Konoha hero, Asuma Sarutobi, who died before her birth. She's been raised most her life by her mother and her mother's lover Anko Mitarashi, along with her step-sister Izuna.A young girl who is admired by the entire village for her fine mind, impressive leadership skills, extensive knowledge of jutsu, and ability to keep cool in the toughest situations. She is thought by most to be on a straight track to being the sixth Hokage. In truth Masako is not as perfect as she seems, she is an incredibly sexual person who has trouble containing herself. Her step-sister Izuna helps her with this, by having sex with her constantly so as she can let out her desires. She has a deep bond with Shiori whom she constantly has fantasies about and has a decent regard fro Norio whom she (being actually bisexual) also sometimes fantasizes about, though more rarely.

Norio Hyuga: 日向 ノリオ (ひゅうが ノリオ) Hyuuga Norio (lit. sunny place chronicle male)

Voice Actors:

English: Grant George (Gilgamesh, Fate/Stay Night; Mid-Boss, Disgaea: Hour of Darkness)

Japanese: Mamoru Miyano (Light Yagmi, Death Note, Death the Kid, Soul Eater)

Age: 17; Sex: M;Sexual Orientation: straight;

Hair: Black, long down to upper back, wavy; Eye color: white (Byakugan).

Height: 6'4" Weight: 203 lbs; Build: muscular.

Outfit/appearance: black leather jacket, red shirt, tight blue pants. headband across head. pale.

Home Village: Konoha; Rank: chunin.

Personality: egotistical, playboy, lazy, realistic.

Known Relations and relationships: Neji Hyuga (father), Shiori Hatake (teammate), Masako Sarutobi (temmate), Rock Lee (sensei)

Character History: A young man of the Hyuga branch families. His father calls him an embarrassment to the clan. He is a total flirt, who spends most of his time praying on young girls, and has been successful in winning his share due to his good looks and painstakingly constructed cool guy attitude. His sensei gets a sense of satisfaction out of being particularly harsh with him. his teammate Shiori despises him. His teammate Masako is the only one to actual praise him. Though he chases after just about anything female he has given up with is two teammates as Shiori has kicked him in the crotch enough times for him to stop and Masako he fells is a little out of his range.

**Chapter 6:**

**Characters:**

Lucrevina the Efficient: 有能のルークレヴィーナ (ゆうのうのルークレヴィーナ) Yuunou no Ruukureviina (lit. Lucrevina the Efficient)

Voice Actors:

English: Karen Strassman (Soi Fon, Bleach; Kallen Stadtfeld, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion)

Japanese: Ami Koshimizu (Kallen Stadtfeld, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Nina Wang, My-Otome)

Age: 25; Sex: F; Sexual Orientation: unknown;

Hair: black, long, half way down her back back, perfectly straight with symmetrical bangs; Eye color: green.

Height: 5'0" Weight: 115 lbs; Breast size: 30F; Build: all curves.

Outfit/appearance: long brown cloak over dark gray robe. both are worn to fit loosely. pale skin.

Home Village: Village Hidden in the Rock; Rank: General

Personality: strict, prone to anger, prone to embarrassment, sensitive, conservative.

Known Relations and Relationships: Mangravello (master) Falnizoa (equal), Velegromia (equal).

Character History: One of the five Generals that answer directly to Mangravello the Overlord. A very firm, commanding woman. She is in charge of village inspections, which are always thorough under her watch. Despite her dominant presence she is intolerably shy about her perfectly shaped, sexy body, and especially about her very large natural breasts. She tries desperately to find clothes that are concealing, but it always proves next to impossible. She has serious anger issues. Before joining the Overlord and becoming General Lucrevina she was a normal girl from the Rock village who worked her way up through the ranks of officers. Her specialty is management. She wields a precision firearm.

**Chapter 7:**

nothing

**Chapter 8:**

nothing

**Chapter 9:**

**Terms:**

Ultimate God Battle Armor: 超神戦闘鎧 (ちょうじんせんとうよろい) Choujin Sentou Yoroi:The ultimate technique of the five generals. Activating it creates a special armor around certain points of the general's body. Despite it's name, the armor is actually destructible, and only provides adequate defense. It's true power lies in how it augments the senses, reflexes, chakra level and control, and raw strength and speed of it's wearer. Along with the armor, a special weapon materializes for use by the general. These weapons ahve unimaginable power.

Leuvorxyian: レウヴォルックシャン (レウヴォルックシャン)Reuvorukkushan: The Ultimate God Battle Armor of Lucrevina the Efficient, fourth General to the Overlord. It is a deep purple in color. It provides minimal coverage when it forms, much to Lucrevina's chagrin. It's most distinguishing feature is the special visor that forms over the eyes. This visor grants Lucrevina beyond perfect vision and renders her immune to Genjutsu and other illusions. The weapons that materialize are two twin guns that fire high concentration energy blast of which Lucrevian can directly control the heat and intensity. At the highest levels Lucrevian is capable of dissolving almost anything.

**Jutsu:**

Immobilizing Mental cage Jutsu: 塊然心中篭の術 (かいぜんしんちゅうろうのじゅつ) Kaizen Shinchuurou no Jutsu:

Users: Masako

Description: A genjutsu which temporarily places the brain in a binding spell, disallowing movement of any sort for prolonged periods of time.

**Chapter 10:**

nothing

**Chapter 11:**

**Characters:**

Shikako Nara: 奈良 シカコ (なら シカコ) Nara Shikako (lit. what good deer child)

Voice Actors:

English: Sandy Fox (Flonne, Disgaea: Hour of Darkness; Mieu, Tales of the Abyss)

Japanese: Ai Nonanka (Fuko Ibiki, Clannad; Konoka Konoe, Negima!: Magister Negi Magi)

Age: 7; Sex: F; Hair color: black; Eye color: green; Build: petit; Sexual Orientation: unsure (too young); Home Village: Konoha; Rank: none; Personality: hyper, bouncy, erratic, attention hungry.

Known Relations and relationships: Yohizu Nara (mother), Shikamaru Nara (father), Shikaku Nara (grandfather), Yoshino Nara (grandmother), Ponybear Jimokai (grandfather), Shikazuki Nara (sister).

Character History: Shikazuki's little sister. She is an impossible to control little hand full. She is thought to be a very cute little girl. She likes bunny rabbits, flowers and the color pink and dislikes boys, but likely just because she's a little girl.

**Chapter 12:**

**Characters:**

Chishiki Hitei: 飛帝 知四季 (ひてい チシキ) Hitei Chishiki (lit. flying imperial wisdom four seasons)

Voice Actors:

English: Julie Ann Taylor (Meia Gisborn, Vandread; Ririn; Bleach)

Japanese: Sanae Kobayashi (Lucy/Nyuu, Elfen Lied; Akira Okuzaki, My-HiME/My-Otome)

Age: 22; Sex: F; Sexual Orientation: unknown;

Hair: fire red, long, half way down back, goes over left eye in front ; Eye color: dark blue.

Height: 5'9" Weight: 143 lbs; Breast size: 35D; Build: thin.

Outfit/appearance: long red cloak, wide-brimmed red hat, tight black pants, white gloves. somewhat pale skin.

Home Village: unknown; Rank: self proclaimed traveling magician

Personality: stylish, wordy, excitable, mysterious, mischievous.

Known Relations and Relationships: unknown.

Character History: A woman claiming to be a seeker of the extraordinary and researcher of the mysterious. She convinced the group to take her along so as she can study the occult history of the Village Hidden in the Darkness. She read Yuzuki a haunting fortune.

**Legendary figures:**

Zazabiza the Great: 座々美咲大帝 (ザザビザたいてい) Zazabiza Taitei (lit. seats beauty blossom the Great):

Character History: The legendary founder of the Hidden Darkness Village and engineer of the Dark Shrine. He was well regarded as both a ninja and occult magician. Though he drove of the dwarven hordes, invented the telephone, and discovered cashews Zazibaza is most famously remembered for his victory over the powerful vampire lord Masanzi. A curse suffered in the battle with Masanzi would bring about his eventual death. Though Zazibaza was born over 150 years before the events in this story Yohizu Jimokai insist all his great feats happened only 50 years ago. His last words before his eventual demise were a cryptic prophecy which has been recorded in his Dark Shrine.

Mitumarushime the Golden: 金色の満丸司女 (こんじきの満丸司女) Konjiki no Mitsumarushime (lit. proud circle administer woman the Golden)

Character History: The founder of the Mitumarushime clan and one of the members of the first High Council of The Village Hidden in the darkness. Unlike the sages, his power in the council came from affluence rather than wisdom. He was said to be very conceited and narcissistic.

Jimokai the Hero: 英雄の時模海 (えいゆうのじもかい) Eiyuu no Jimokai (lit. time imitation ocean the Hero)

Character History: The personal disciple of Zazabiza and one of the members of the first High Council of The Village Hidden in the darkness. Unlike the sages, his power in the council came from battlefield prowess rather than wisdom. He was the youngest of the council and the most rash. He was the father of Lord Ponybear.

Treast the Time Sage: 時賢者のトリースト (じけんじゃのトリースト) Jikenja no Toriisuto (lit. Treast the Time Sage)

Character History: One of the four sages who served on the first high council of the Village Hidden in the Darkness. He studied ways to manipulate the flow of time. He was known to be a bit of a playboy.

Zakimaska the Space Sage: 空賢者のザキマスカ (くうけんじゃのザキマスカ) Kuukenja no Zakimasuka (lit. Zakimaska the Space Sage)

Character History: One of the four sages who served on the first high council of the Village Hidden in the Darkness. He studied ways to manipulate space itself. He was known to be antisocial.

Jo the Memory Sage: 記憶賢者のジョ (きおくけんじゃのジョ) Kiokukenja no Jo (lit. Jo the Memory Sage)

Character History: One of the four sages who served on the first high council of the Village Hidden in the Darkness. He had a perfect memory and would concoct the most complex spells imaginable, of which only he could remember. He was known to be a real jerk.

Yarnaka the Record Sage: 記録賢者のヤルナカ (きろくけんじゃのヤルナカ) Kirokukenja no Yarunaka (lit. Yarnaka the Record Sage)

Character History: The only female of the four sages who served on the first high council of the Village Hidden in the Darkness. She didn't really study any field herself but instead went about recording the studies of the others. She had really neat handwriting.

Vampire Lord Masanzi: 吸血鬼王マサンジ (きゅうけつきおうマサンジ) Kyuuketsukiou Masanji (lit. Vampire Lord Masanzi)

Character History: A terribly powerful undead lord who arose a few years after the Hidden Darkness Village was formed and proceeded to torment the entire region. His influence likely would have carried all the way to Konoha had he not been stopped by Zazabiza. He trapped Zogluif, the Brazacai of Mantroja in the Orb of Eternal Sealing. He had a really cool evil castle and a bunch of teenage human girls thought he was sexy.

**Chapter 13:**

**Terms:**

The Chishioakki River: 血潮悪鬼川 (ちしおあっきがわ) Chishioakkigawa (lit. spilt blood fiend river: A perilous, evil river that almost unnaturally encircles the mountains containing the Caves of Gulifgar. It was made through some lost art by Zazabiza and the original council of the Darkness Village. It is populated by ferocious sea monsters.

The Caves of Gulifgar: グルイフガル洞窟 (グルイフガルどうくつ) Guruifugaru Doukutsu (lit. Gulifgar Caves): A huge network of caves located in mountains far north of Konoha. They were originally the home of the dwarves until they were driven off by Zazabiza the Great. The entrance to the Vilage Hidden in the Darkness is located somewhere in the caves. It is also home to a colony of cave trolls.

Cave trolls: 洞窟トロール (どうくつトロール) Doukutsu Torouru (lit. Cave troll): humanoid but low intelligence giants who live in deep caverns the world over. They typically feed on bats and other cave dwelling organisms but are particularly fond of human flesh as well. They have impossibly hard, iron like skin and carry clubs fashioned out of their own bones.

**Jutsu:**

Dark Slayer Blade Jutsu: 暗殺刃の術 (あんさつじんのじゅつ) Ansatsujin no Jutsu:

Users: Shikazuki, Yohizu, Ponybear, potentially others in darkness village.

Description: Intermediate level attack type darkness jutsu. User's arms become giant swords that can cut with ease. Can leave the user susceptible to damage.

Apocalypse Dragon's Claw Jutsu: 啓示竜爪の術 (けいじりゅうそうのじゅつ) Keijiryuusou no Jutsu:

Users: Yohizu, Ponybear, Jimokai

Description: Advanced level attack type darkness jutsu. User's entire body is enveloped by darkness with the hands becoming giant claws. Provides both offense and defense as well as added speed but consumes vast amounts of chakra.

Dark Eye: 黒眼 (こくがん) Kokugan

Users: Shikazuki, Yohizu, Ponybear, everyone in the darkness village.

Description: Beginner level supplementary darkness jutsu. A transparent dark mist appears over the eyes and grants the user night vision. At mroe advanced levels the technique can be used on others as well as self.

Cutting Wind Blade Jutsu: カマイタチの術 (カマイタチのじゅつ) Kamaitachi no Jutsu:

Users: Yuzuki.

Description: Wind attack jutsu. creates vicious blades of wind around steel fans' blades upping their cutting power. Yuzuki developed it so that she would have a good close range attack.

**Chapter 14:**

**Characters:**

Mystalfja the Magnificent: 見事のミスタルフジャ (みごとのミスタルフジャ) Migoto no Misutarufuja (lit. Mystalfja the Magnificent)

Voice Actors:

English: Julie Ann Taylor (Meia Gisborn, Vandread; Ririn; Bleach)

Japanese: Sanae Kobayashi (Lucy/Nyuu, Elfen Lied; Akira Okuzaki, My-HiME/My-Otome)

Age: 22; Sex: F; Sexual Orientation: unknown;

Hair: fire red, long, half way down back, goes over left eye in front ; Eye color: dark blue.

Height: 5'9" Weight: 143 lbs; Breast size: 35D; Build: thin.

Outfit/appearance: long red cloak, wide-brimmed red hat, tight black pants, white gloves. somewhat pale skin.

Home Village: unknown; Rank: General; wizard

Personality: childish, self-centered, flamboyant, moody, dramatic.

Known Relations and Relationships: Chishiki Hitei (alternate identity), Mangravello (former master), Aimi (lover), Kochokyoua (former equal), Falnizoa (former equal), Velegromia (former equal).

Character History: One of the five Generals that answer directly to Mangravello the Overlord. An odd woman seemingly of uneven personality and temper. At once point she can seem serious and intelligent the next she is an excited child, and sometimes she both at once. Born in a small ninja village, she was shunned for her desires to study the spiritual and magical. After leaving her village she was pressed into the service of Mangravello's forces and chose to be an officer. She was still shunned by the other officers but the abilities she began to acquire from studying ancient ruins caught Mangravello's eye and he personally appointed her as a general, even granting her specific request for title. She is an accomplished actress and loves reading dictionaries and thesauruses in her spare time. She can control the main elements of fire, water, air (wind), and earth with her magic. Her specialty is occult study as well as various odd jobs. She uses the Ultimate God Battle Armor Vriseltienju. She was assigned the mission of assassinating a group of criminals from Konoha but due to her insistence on doing it in a drawn-out dramatic fashion, she failed.

**Terms:**

Vriseltienju: ヴリセルティエンジュー (ヴリセルティエンジュー) Vuriserutienjuu: The Ultimate God Battle Armor of Mystalfja the Magnificent, fifth General to the Overlord. It is a crimson red in color. Though called armor it is really composed of a cloth like material. It is very revealing. It's most distinguishing features are the emblems emblazoned onto the hat, short blouse and tight pants. The outfit grants Mystalfja the abilitiy to perform more advanced magic including manipulating peoples hearts and summoning demons. The weapon that materializes is a thick jeweled metal rod that amplifies magic power; it can also be used as an effective club if Mystalfja is desperate.

**Jutsu:**

Ultimate Dark Wave Beam Jutsu: 最後暗波動の術 (さいごあんはどうのじゅつ) Saigoanhadou no Jutsu:

Users: Shikazuki.

Description: Intermediate level attack type darkness jutsu Shikazuki developed herself. It's exceedingly powerful but slwo and hard to hit with.

Pure Dark Claw Jutsu: 純暗爪の術 (じゅんあんそうのじゅつ):

Users: Shikazuki, Yohizu, Ponybear, potentially others in darkness village.

Description: Beginner level attack type darkness jutsu. A single hand is enveloped by darkness to become a claw. A basic attack, but quick, efficient and fairly powerful.

Darkness Wing Jutsu: 暗黒翼の術 (あんこくよくのじゅつ)Ankokuyoku no Jutsu:

Users: Shikazuki, Yohizu, Ponybear, potentially others in darkness village.

Description: Advanced level supplementary type darkness jutsu. Allows free movement in darkness or relative darkness. Takes extreme amounts of Chakra to use for any length of time.

Great Dark Beast Envelop Jutsu: 大暗獣籠の術 (だいあんじゅうろうのじゅつ) Daianjuurou no Jutsu:

Users: Ponybear.

Description: Advanced level attack type darkness jutsu. Entire body is enveloped in darkness and takes on the shape of a ferocious bear monster. Powerful and intimidating.

Relentless Wind Slash Jutsu: 厳しいカマイタチの術 (きびしいカマイタチのじゅつ) Kibishii Kamaitachi no Jutsu:

Users: Yuzuki

Description: Wind attack jutsu. Fires an acute blade of concentrated wind at an enemy. Cuts through enemies like a sharp sword.

Relentless Wind Cross Slash Jutsu: 厳しい十字カマイタチの術 (きびしいじゅうじカマイタチのじゅつ) Kibishii Juuji Kamaitachi no Jutsu:

Users: Yuzuki

Description: Wind attack jutsu. Fires two acute blades of concentrated wind at an enemy in a cross shape. One of Yuzuki's most devastating techniques.

**Chapter 15:****  
**

**Characters:**

Doctor Azusa Aya: ドクター阿野 梓 (ドクターあや アズサ) Dokutaa Aya Azusa (lit. corner field catalpa tree):

English: Clarine Harp (Tweedledee, Kiddy Grade; Sei, Burst Angel)

Japanese: Miki Nagasawa (Helen, Claymore; Wedy, Death Note)

Age: 32; Sex: F; Sexual Orientation: lesbian;

Hair: blonde, long, half way down back, smooth and straight ; Eye color: blue.

Height: 5'11" Weight: 154 lbs; Breast size: 37D; Build: curvy.

Outfit/appearance: Light gray doctors coat, black shirt underneath with black pants; narrow silver framed glasses. somewhat pale.

Home Village: The Village Hidden in the Darkness; Rank: Head doctor; advanced medical ninja

Personality: kind, helpful, studious, romantic, clingy.

Known Relations and Relationships: Yohizu Nara (former lover).

Character History: The head doctor at the darkness Village Hospital and the most skilled medical ninja in the Village. Her knowledge and skill easily rival Tsunade's. She had a two year romance with Yohizu Jimokai when they were seven but it was broken off abruptly when Yohizu was sent into exile with Ryukazakimaru. She never gave up ope that the two of them would be reunited and even when Yohizu didn't come back to her following Ryukazakimaru's death se still concentrated on medical training rather than romance. After finally being reunited with the one she loved, Azusa was able to finally amount the courage to try and move on and find someone new.

**Chapter 16:**

**Characters:**

Grand Elder Kamizakunarakamito: 最長老神作奈良上戸 (さいちょうろうカミザクナラカミト) Saichourou Kamizakunarakamito (lit. Grand Elder god make what good up door)

Voice Actors:

English: Micheal Sorich (Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai, Bleach; Don Kanoji, Bleach)

Japanese: Masaaki Tsukada (Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai, Bleach)

Age: 113; Sex: M; Sexual Orientation: straight.

Hair color: long down his back, pure white. Bald at top of head. Long white beard; Eye color: deep blue.

Height: 5'3"; Weight: 124 lbs, Build: frail.

Outfit/appearance: simple, loose black cloak covering most of his body. pale.

Home Village: The Village Hidden in the Darkness; Rank: grand Elder;

Personality: Commanding, understanding, reasonable.

Known Relations and relationships: Kozihiromosikamisanzogogairensaikaji (brother, deceased), Zazibaza (Father, deceased), Chikabunko Kajuji (fellow council member), Ponybear Jimokai (fellow council member), Yujiraiden Tokudaji (fellow council member), Kevin, Kashiyouzumakinara Mitsumarushime (fellow council member), Isamukenji Daigo (fellow council member).

Character History: One of the twin sons of Zazabiza the founder of the hidden Darkness Village. He would eventually rise to become a great leader of near equal caliber and respect to his father. Thought to be one of the greatest ninja alive, his wisdom is trusted above all else. He inspired feeling of great jealousy in his twin brother, Kozihiromosikamisanzogogairensaikaji, pushing him down a path of evil. Despite the reclusive nature of his village he has come to the conclusion that the Overlord must be removed, and has offered the aid of his village to the Rebellion. After meeting Yuzuki, Inoko and Shikazuki he believes them to be the fulfillers of his fathers prophecy.

Chikabunto Kaijuji: 海寿時 央文都 (かいじゅじ チカブント) Kaijuji Chikabunto (lit. ocean longevity time center culture metropolis):

Voice Actors:

English: Linda Chambers-Young (Genkai, Yu Yu Hakusho; Frieza, Dragon Ball Z)

Japanese: Hisako Kyoda (Captain Magno Vivian, Vandread, Genkai Yu Yu Hakusho)

Age: 84; Sex: F; Sexual Orientation: straight.

Hair color: gray, mid length, thin and frizzy; Eye color: brown.

Height: 4'11"; Weight: 99 lbs, Build: small, frail.

Outfit/appearance: simple, loose black cloak covering most of his body. pale skin.

Home Village: The Village Hidden in the Darkness; Rank: High Council;

Personality: irritable, cranky, bitter, kind-hearted.

Known Relations and relationships: Grand Elder Kamizakunarakamito (fellow council member), Ponybear Jimokai (fellow council member), Yujiraiden Tokudaiji (fellow council member), Kevin(fellow council member), Kashiyouzumakinara Mitsumarushime (fellow council member), Isamukenji Daigo (fellow council member).

Character History: A member of the Village of Darkness' High Council. An elderly woman of fiery temperament. She suffers from many ailments due to her advanced age and complains about them constantly. Despite spending most of her life as a scholarly researcher, she is a hearty, down-to-earth, good natured person. She is faithful to the highest degree.

Yujiraiden Tokudaiji: 徳大寺 湯地雷電 (とくだいじ ユジライデン) Tokudaiji Yujiraiden (lit. benevolence great temple bath earth thunder lightning)

Voice Actors:

English: Patrick Seitz (Isshin Kurosaki, Bleach; Luke Valentine, Hellsing)

Japanese: Takayuki Sugo (Zangetsu, Bleach; Leo Jinno, Burst Angel)

Age: 57; Sex: M; Sexual Orientation: straight.

Hair color: black, long and curly, scruffy beard with thin mustache; Eye color: blue gray.

Height: 6'3"; Weight: 194 lbs, Build: stocky.

Outfit/appearance: Puffy pants, frilly shirt, black vest red scarf, pointed pirate hat, eyepatch over left eye, hook hand on lest hand. tan skin.

Home Village: The Village Hidden in the Darkness; Rank: High Council;

Personality: rowdy, fierce, loyal.

Known Relations and relationships: Grand Elder Kamizakunarakamito (fellow council member), Ponybear Jimokai (fellow council member), Chikabunko Kaijuji (fellow council member), Kevin(fellow council member), Kashiyouzumakinara Mitsumarushime (fellow council member), Isamukenji Daigo (fellow council member).

Character History: A member of the Village of Darkness' High Council. A bizarre older man famed for having successfully navigated the entire length of the Chishioakki river with a boat. Some believe his voyage left him mentally not all there. He looks, speaks, and acts exactly like a pirate.

Kevin: ケヴィン (ケヴィン) Kevin (lit. comely birth):

Voice Actors:

Computerized voice

Age: 78; Sex: M?; Sexual Orientation: Straight.

Hair color: none; Eye color: glowing red.

Height: 3'7"; Weight: 596 lbs, Build: box-like.

Outfit/appearance: composed of metal, loosely humanoid in shape. No legs but rather a sort of box at the bottom. Thin arms. Small rectangular head with large glowing eyes.

Home Village: The Village Hidden in the Darkness; Rank: High Council;

Personality: immature, loud, obnoxious.

Known Relations and relationships: Zazabiza (created by) Grand Elder Kamizakunarakamito (fellow council member), Ponybear Jimokai (fellow council member), Chikabunko Kaijuji (fellow council member), Yujiraiden Tokudaji (fellow council member), Kashiyouzumakinara Mitsumarushime (fellow council member), Isamukenji Daigo (fellow council member).

Character History: A member of the Village of Darkness' High Council. An artificially intelligent machine designed, built and programmed by Zazabiza the Great to be a permanent fixture on the High Council. He is loud, obnoxious, and rude to everyone and never really has anything important to say. His computer is capable of processing complex mathematical data though, and he has laser beams.

Isamukenji Daigo: 醍醐 イサムケンジ (だいご イサムケンジ) Daigo Isamukenji (lit. finest thing because though pupil build temple):

Voice Actors:

None (silent character)

Age: 96; Sex: M; Sexual Orientation: Straight.

Hair color: long, gray, full. bushy mustache and eyebrows; Eye color: green.

Height: 6'4"; Weight: 203 lbs, Build: muscular.

Outfit/appearance: simple, loose black cloak covering most of body. tanned skin.

Home Village: The Village Hidden in the Darkness; Rank: High Council;

Personality: lively, independent, gallant.

Known Relations and relationships: Grand Elder Kamizakunarakamito (fellow council member), Ponybear Jimokai (fellow council member), Chikabunko Kaijuji (fellow council member), Yujiraiden Tokudaji (fellow council member), Kashiyouzumakinara Mitsumarushime (fellow council member), Kevin (fellow council member).

Character History: A member of the Village of Darkness' High Council. He was attacked by a wild cave dragon when he was a child and lost the ability to speak due to his vocal cords being damaged. Despite his disability, Isamukenji grew to become a celebrated warrior and tactician. He is among Kamizakunarakamito's closest friends. Even in his advanced years, he remains in very solid physical condition.

Kashiyouzumakinara Mitsumarushime: 満丸司女 加志楊子巻楢 (みつまるしめ カシヨウズマキナラ) Mitsumarushime Kashiyouzumakinara (lit. proud circle administer woman add motive willow child roll oak)

Voice Actors:

English: Ed Blaylock (Fuhrer King Bradley, Fullmetal Alchemist)

Japanese: Ken Narita (Jeremiah Gottwald (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion; Ryuken Ishida, Bleach)

Age: 38; Sex: M; Sexual Orientation: Straight.

Hair color: reddish-brown, short and wavy, thick sculpted mustache; Eye color: black.

Height: 6'0"; Weight: 187 lbs, Build: well-built.

Outfit/appearance: black coat with red trim. black pants. tanned skin.

Home Village: The Village Hidden in the Darkness; Rank: High Council, Mitsumarushime clan head;

Personality: cold, dark, brooding, level-headed, firm-willed, opportunistic.

Known Relations and relationships: Minashizumayuko Mitsumarushime (daughter), Ryukazakimaru Misumarushime (Nephew, deceased), Konaramaskuyoji Mitumarushime (nephew, deceased), Romakizabanaki Mitumarushime (nephew), Grand Elder Kamizakunarakamito (fellow council member), Ponybear Jimokai (fellow council member), Chikabunko Kaijuji (fellow council member), Yujiraiden Tokudaji (fellow council member), Isamukenji Daigo (fellow council member), Kevin (fellow council member).

Character History: A member of the Village of Darkness' High Council and the current head of the celebrated Mitsumarushime clan. A cold man with a firm will, he had no problem striking down his own kin in a brutal inner clan succession war following the death of the clan heir Ryukazakimaru. He is a practical and ambitious man. He sees his daughter as a tool to secure his place as head even after his death.

Minashizumayuko Mitsumarushime: 満丸司女 美奈子寿磨湯子 (みつまるしめ ビナシズマユコ) Mitsumarushime Binashizumayuko (lit. beauty what child longevity polish bath child)

Voice Actors:

English: Christien Auten (Sakaki, Azumanga Daioh; Izumi Curtis, Fullmetal Alchemist)

Japanese: Yukana (C.C., Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion; Mashiro Kazahana (Mashiro Blan de Windbloom), My-HiME (My-Otome))

Age: 17; Sex: F; Sexual Orientation: unsure.

Hair color: orange, long and lustrous, down to thighs. tied off near top and bottom. Eye color: blue.

Height: 5'10"; Weight: 152 lbs; Breast size: 35D; Build: sleek, athletic.

Outfit/appearance: short black coat with red trim worn over black shirt exposing midriff. tight black pants. tanned skin.

Home Village: The Village Hidden in the Darkness; Rank: Mitsumarushime clan heir;

Personality: sad, quiet, compassionate, soft-spoken.

Quote: "It's sad living in a cage, but sadder still when you have little understanding of what it means to be free."

Known Relations and relationships: Kashiyouzumakinara Mitsumarushime (father), Ryukazakimaru Misumarushime (cousin, deceased), Konaramaskuyoji Mitumarushime (cousin, deceased), Romakizabanaki Mitumarushime (cousin).

Character History: The young heir to the Mitsumarushime clan. Her father has a commanding presence over her life, something she secretly detests. She is a serene girl, of incredible grace, beauty and strength. As heir to the clan she is the rightful owner of the Mitsumarushime treasure, the Omega-Power-Blade-Stick. She longs for a free life. She prefers to be called the abbreviated "Mina" rather than by her actual name.

**Chapter 17:**

**Characters:**

Zazabiza the Great (updated): 座々美咲大帝 (ザザビザたいてい) Zazabiza Taitei (lit. seats beauty blossom the Great):

Voice Actors:

English: Travis Willingham (Roy Mutang, Fullmetal Alchemist; Andreas Darlton, Code Geass:Lelouch of the Rebellion)

Japanese: Tomokazu Sugita (Kensei Muguruma, Bleach; Kyon, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya)

Age: 44 (deceased); Sex: M; Sexual Orientation: straight;

Hair: long, wavy, pitch black; Eye color: green;

Height: 6'4" Weight: 225 lbs; Build: muscular.

Outfit/appearance: wore black armor, top hat and carried a sword.

Home Village: The Village Hidden in the Darkness; Rank: Great Leader. Village Founder

Personality: lazy, perverted, smooth-talking, full of himself.

Known Relations and Relationships: Kamizakunarakamito (son), Kozihiromosikamisanzogogairensaikaji (son, deceased), Kevin (created) Masanzi (shared body with; killed by).

Character History: The legendary founder of the Hidden Darkness Village and engineer of the Dark Shrine. He was well regarded as both a ninja and occult magician. Though he drove of the dwarven hordes, invented the telephone, and discovered cashews Zazibaza is most famously remembered for his victory over the powerful vampire lord Masanzi. A curse suffered in the battle with Masanzi would bring about his eventual death. Though Zazibaza was born over 150 years before the events in this story Yohizu Jimokai insist all his great feats happened only 50 years ago. His last words before his eventual demise were a cryptic prophecy which has been recorded in his Dark Shrine. In truth, Masanzi's curse was really an attempt by the vampire at body stealing that was unsuccessful. The strain put on Zazabiza's body by Masanzi's soul was enough to lead to his demise. Seeing the destruction of Mangravello in the future, he built the Dark Shrine to house his power and suspend his soul so that one day he could pass his power to Inoko, Shikazuki, and Yuzuki.

**Chapter 18:**

**Characters:**

Inoko Yamanaka (update): 山中 いのこ (やまなか いのこ) Yamanaka Inoko (lit. mountain center boar child)

Voice Actors:

English: Carrie Savage (Hakufu Sonsaku, Ikki Tousen; Shirley Fennes, Tales of Legendia).

Japanese: Kikuko Inoue (Miria, Claymore; Cecile Croomy, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion)

Age: 15; Sex: F;Sexual Orientation: lesbian;

Hair: light blonde, long down to her lower back, tied into a ponytail; Eye color: teal.

Height: 5'4" Weight: 120 lbs; Breast size: 35D; Build: slim.

Outfit/appearance: low cut, sleeveless piece; fishnets, formal shoes, hat and green gem necklace. fair skinned.

Home Village: Konoha; Rank: chunin.

Personality: simple, naive, kind, stout-hearted, shy.

Quote: "Hurting those I care about is what I fear most."

Known Relations and relationships: Temari Yamanaka (mother), Ino Yamanaka ("father"), Yuzuki Yamanaka (sister), Inoichi Yamanaka (grandfather), 4th Kazaekage (grandfather, deceased), Sabaku no Gaara (uncle), Kankuro (uncle), Yumetsuki (cousin), Shikazuki Nara (girlfriend, teammate), Chohiro Akimichi (teammate), Konohamaru (sensei).

Character History: Daughter of Ino and Temari Yamanaka born through the power of a wish granted by Zogluif the Barzacai of Mantroja. She grew up being faced with insistent teasing as a result of her rather strange parentage. Due to her kind, non-confrontational nature, as a result of this teasing she has striven her hardest to live as a completely normal young girl so as she could be accepted by others. As such, despite her family, she had always maintained that she was heterosexual. After suffering through a heart breaking argument with her teammate Shikazuki, witnessing a sexual encounter between Izuna Mitarashi and Masako Sarutobi and then having her own sexual encounter with her sister, Inoko, she finally realized this was not the case, and that she in fact possessed strong romantic feelings for Shikazuki. After learning that Shikazuki had been captured by Lucrevina she went immediately to her aid. She confessed her love proudly and stood up for Shikazuki against Lucrevina. Due to the encounter with Lucrevina She was forced to leave Konoha for the village Hidden in the Darkness. She's not the brightest girl but is dedicated and a hard-worker. She looks up to her sister. She has inherited the mind manipulation skills of the Yamanaka clan and is a chunin level kunoichi. She wears the magic hat Youkousei-nijitenjin and possesses a third of Zazabiza's power. She is a complete masochist.

Yuzuki Yamamanka (update): 山中 ゆづき (やまなか ゆづき) Yamanaka Yuzuki (lit. mountain center distant moon)

Voice Actors:

English: Michelle Ruff (Chikane Himemiya, Kannazuki no Miko; Rukia Kuchiki, Bleach)

Japanese: Ayako Kawasumi (Saber, Fate/Stay Night; Chikane Himemiya, Kannazuki no Miko)

Age: 15; Sex: F;Sexual Orientation: lesbian;

Hair: sand-blonde, shoulder length, wild and unkept look; Eye color: blue.

Height: 5'1" Weight: 111 lbs; Breast size: 32B; Build: athletic.

Outfit/appearance: Dflowing gold ornamental robes, pronged gilded crown. tanned skin.

Home Village: Konoha; Rank: chunin.

Personality: aggressive, confrontational, commanding, soft-hearted.

Quote: "Inoko needs me; she'll always need me."

Known Relations and relationships: Ino Yamanaka (mother), Temari Yamanaka ("father"), Inoko Yamanaka (sister), Inoichi Yamanaka (grandfather), 4th Kazaekage (grandfather, deceased), Sabaku no Gaara (uncle), Kankuro (uncle), Yumetsuki (cousin), Shiori Hatake (best friend, former lover), Takako Hyuga-Aburame (teammate), Ichiro Watari (teammate), Sai (sensei), Nanako Hachisuka (romantic interest).

Character History: Daughter of Ino and Temari Yamanaka born through the power of a wish granted by Zogluif the Barzacai of Mantroja. She is strong-willed, opinionated, and aggressive. In her youth, she constantly got into fights; half of them were triggered when her classmates tried teasing her, the other half were triggered when witnessing her classmates tease her sister, Inoko. Despite her cool, tough girl attitude, Yuzuki is an exceedingly warm person, prizing trust, friendship, family, and compassion above just about anything. Even though they always fight, she has a level of respect for teammate Takako whom she considers a sort of rival. She has claimed to be a lesbian out of admiration for her parents from an exceedingly early age, she didn't confirm this until more recently though, after experimenting with her best friend Shiori Hatake; the romantic and sexual aspects of her and Shiori's relationship never took off but they still remain best friends. She is hopelessly in love with her sister Inoko, with whom she was eventually able to persuade to have sex with her. Despite the magic of their night together Inoko didn't get the same things out of it Yuzuki did. Due to the events at the prison She was forced to leave Konoha for the village Hidden in the Darkness. On the way to the village general Mystalfja attempts to manipulate her into killing Shikazuki only for her to in the end decide that Shikazuki deserves Inoko's love. After discovering Nanko has been recaptured, Yuzuki makes it her personal mission to save the girl. She has inherited Temari's wind based jutsu, though she executes it with two smaller fans instead of a single large fan. Despite being roughly two weeks older than Inoko she is significantly smaller in stature. She wields the sword Wangetsu-kyoudasagi and a third of Zazabiza's power. She has a breast and a breast-milk fetish.

Shikazuki Nara (updated): 奈良 シカヅキ (なら シカヅキ) Nara Shikazuki (lit. what good deer moon)

Voice Actors:

English:Kari Wahlgren (Saya Otonashi, Blood+; Fuu, Samurai Champloo)

Japanese: Fumiko Orikasa (Seras Victoria, Hellsing; Shirley Fenette, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion)

Age: 15; Sex: F;Sexual Orientation: bi;

Hair: jet black, fairly short, going only half way down her neck, cute style that frames her face; Eye color: dark green.

Height: 4'8" Weight: 102 lbs; Breast size: 29DD; Build: smallish/top-heavy.

Outfit/appearance: bulky pitch black, spiked armor with black cape. Pale.

Home Village: Konoha; Rank: chunin.

Personality: proud, hyperactive, promiscuous, bubbly, dedicated.

Quote: "I-no-ko!" jump, squeeze, fondle "I love you like more than cake and trees and happy clouds and stuffed mongooses! Yup Yup!" fondle, squeeze, hug

Known Relations and relationships: Yohizu Nara (mother), Shikamaru Nara (father), Shikaku Nara (grandfather), Yoshino Nara (grandmother), Ponybear Jimokai (grandfather), Shikako Nara (sister), Inoko Yamanaka (girlfriend, teammate), Chohiro Akimichi (teammate), Norio Hyuga (ex-boyfriend), Konohamaru (sensei)

Character History: Daughter of Yohizu and Shikamaru Nara. She takes after her mother quite a bit more than her father, though she does possess some of his cleverness. She is openly bisexual. For the longest time she has been in love with her teammate Inoko and ahs made several advance toward her. She had always been met with rejection, but recently Inoko yelled at her to outright stop; she was completely devastated by this, seeking out Norio Hyuga as a boyfriend in hopes of being comforted through her loneliness. She was kidnapped by Lucrevina the Efficient after pointlessly pestering her while drunk and heartbroken. She was however rescued by Inoko and her friends, Inoko confessing her love to her in the process. Due to the encounter with Lucrevina She was forced to leave Konoha for the village Hidden in the Darkness.She is a surprisingly talented kunoichi, graduating from ninja academy near the top of her class and passing the chunin exam on her first attempt. It is suspected that her relative lack of maturity is the only thing holding her back from being made a jounin. She has inherited the jutsu of both her parents. She wields the armor Kousatsuwarugi-gouka and a third of Zazabiza's power. She has a futanari fetish as well as a lolita complex.

**Terms:**

The Almighty Penguin God: オールマイティーペンギンゴッド (オールマイティーペンギンゴッド) Ourumaitii Pengin Goddo (lit. Almighty Penguin God): A powerful god of perversion. Zazabiza can channel his power after forming an abyssal realm and taking others there.

Wangetsu-kyoudasagi: 彎月強打鷺 (わんげつきょうださぎ) Wangetsu Kyoudasagi (lit. crescent smite heron): Zazabiza's trusted sword, given to Yuzuki. It is highly decorative and has an ever shimmering blade, but none of that hinders its battle capacity. It is perfect for channeling high level jutsu.

Youkousei-nijitenjin: 陽光星虹天神 (ようこうせいにじてんじん) Youkousei Nijitenjin (lit. sunlight star rainbow heavenly god): Zazabiza's favorite hat, given to Inoko. As well as warming the head it also amplifies its capacity for knowledge. It can make even an idiot an expert magician. If a genius wears it, doesn't really do much.

Kousatsuwarugi-gouka: 絞殺悪気剛果 (こうさつわるぎごうか) Kousatsuwarugi Gouka (lit. strangle malice valor): Zazabiza's bad-ass armor, given to Shikazuki. Though light weight, super protective and of intimidating design, it's true strength resides in it's affinity for shadow techniques.

**Chapter 19:**

**Characters:**

Ichiro Watari (updated): 斎 イチロウ (わたり イチロウ) Watari Ichirou (lit. purification one son)

Voice Actors:

English: Spike Spencer (Shinji Ikari, Neon Genesis Evangelion; Hanataro Yamada, Bleach)

Japanese: Ryo Naito (Tota Matsuda, Death Note)

Age: 15 (deceased?); Sex: M;Sexual Orientation: straight;

Hair: dark brown, short and simple; Eye color: brown.

Height: 5'9" Weight: 162 lbs; Build: average.

Outfit/appearance: standard chunin vest. headband across forehead. average skin tone.

Home Village: Konoha; Rank: chunin.

Personality: honest, hard-working, nervous.

Quote: "W-what?! Do I, I... have to?"

Known Relations and relationships: Yuzuki Yamanaka (teammate), Takako Hyuga-Aburame (teammate), Mika Inuzuka (crush), Sai (sensei), Masanzi (body stolen by).

Character History: A young shinobi from a small, traditionally non-shinobi family in Konoha. He is of exceedingly average skill as a shinobi, having had to take the chunin exam over 7 times. In order to get "some use" out of him, his two teammates, Yuzuki and Takako, forced him to undertake training as a medical ninja even though he had initially wanted to go into the ANBU. He has slight crushes on either of his two teammates whom he sees as both being beautiful girls, however as Yuzuki is a confirmed lesbian and Takako shows him nothing but utter resentment and complete loathing he never acts on this. His crush on Mika Inuzuka is not so slight however, still he's been unable to act on it as his nerves always get to him before eh can initiate anything. His sensei Sai seems to get a kick out of mocking him, referring to him by the sarcastic nickname "wonder-kid." He gets pushed around a lot and feels he is an unlucky man. Due to the events at the prison he was forced to leave Konoha for the village Hidden in the Darkness. His body was eventually stolen by the vampire Masanzi. The status of his soul is currently unknown. According to Masanzi his soul has been well crushed.

Vampire Lord Masanzi (updated): 吸血鬼王マサンジ (きゅうけつきおうマサンジ) Kyuuketsukiou Masanji (lit. Vampire Lord Masanzi)

Voice Actors;

English: Crispin Freeman (Zelgadis Greywords, Slayers; Jeremiah Gottwald, Code Geass: Lelouch of the the Rebellion)

Japanese: George Nakata (Diethard Reid, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion; Bando, Elfen Lied)

Age: 27 (undead); Sex: M; Sexual Orientation: straight;

Hair: long down to back, wavy blonde hair; Eye color: pure black, sometimes red.

Height: 6'3" Weight: 196 lbs; Build: well-built.

Outfit/appearance: white, flowing cloak with red trim. Black pants.

Home Village: original home unknown; Rank: Dark Vampire Lord

Personality: evil, impatient, scheming, depraved, blood-thirsty, methodical, classy.

Quote: "Heheheheh. Power is only secondary in importance in this world to ambition."

Known Relations and Relationships: Zazabiza (shared body with; killed by), Ichiro (stole body from), Takako (servant vampire).

Character History: A terribly powerful undead lord who arose a few years after the Hidden Darkness Village was formed and proceeded to torment the entire region. His influence likely would have carried all the way to Konoha had he not been stopped by Zazabiza. He trapped Zogluif, the Brazacai of Mantroja in the Orb of Eternal Sealing. He had a really cool evil castle and a bunch of teenage human girls thought he was sexy. He attempted to steal Zazabiza's body after his own was destroyed. They ended up sharing the body as it deteriorated. His soul ended up being put into suspension to await the prophesied ones along with Zazabiza's. After Inoko, Yuzuki and Shikazuki obtained their power, he made the decision to try body stealing again. This time he succeeded in taking over the body of Ichiro Watari. He has pledged to aid in the battle against Mangravello in exchange for his charges against humanity being dropped. He pushed takako down a dark path, leading her to become a vampire. He is one of the six members of the team fighting against Mangravello.

Kochokyoa the Cute: 可愛気のコチョキョア (かわいげのコチョキョア) Kawaige no Kochokyoa (lit. Kochokyoa the Cute)

Voice Actors:

English: Lara Jill Miller (Lulu, Blood+; Scheris Adjani, s-CRY-ed)

Japanese: Akemi Kanda (Mashiro Kuna, Bleach; Asuna Kagurazaka, Negima!: Magister Negi Magi)

Age: young child by appearance (really much older); Sex: F; Sexual Orientation: bi;

Hair: short, pink, cutely styled; Eye color: red.

Height: 4'4" Weight: 72 lbs; Breast size: 22A; Build: lithe.

Outfit/appearance: scandalous two piece black outfit showing more skin than it covers. pale skin.

Home Village: Distant world; Rank: General.

Personality: foul-mouthed, irate, cruel, childish.

Known Relations and Relationships: Mangravello (master), Falnizoa (equal), Velegromia (equal), Lucrevina (equal), Mystalfja (equal).

Character History: The most senior member of the five generals. Her power is feared by all. She has served with Mangravello the longest and seems to be quite smitten with him. Everything else she treats with contempt an loathing, often hurling out degrading insults near incessantly. Her specialty is guarding the Overlord's castle. She wields strange combat abilities but no physical weapon. Her Ultimate God Battle Armor is Poponopono.

Aimi Hirase / Lucrevina the Efficient: 平稲 愛美 (ひらせ アイミ) Hirase Aimi (lit. flat rice plant love beauty) / 有能のルークレヴィーナ (ゆうのうのルークレヴィーナ) Yuunou no Ruukureviina (lit. Lucrevina the Efficient)

Voice Actors:

English: Karen Strassman (Soi Fon, Bleach; Kallen Stadtfeld, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion)

Japanese: Ami Koshimizu (Kallen Stadtfeld, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Nina Wang, My-Otome)

Age: 25; Sex: F; Sexual Orientation: unknown;

Hair: black, long, half way down her back back, perfectly straight with symmetrical bangs; Eye color: green.

Height: 5'0" Weight: 115 lbs; Breast size: 30F; Build: all curves.

Outfit/appearance: long brown cloak over dark gray robe. both are worn to fit loosely. pale skin.

Home Village: Village Hidden in the Rock; Rank: General

Personality: strict, prone to anger, prone to embarrassment, sensitive, conservative.

Known Relations and Relationships: Mangravello (master), Maori (equal, friend), Kochokyoua (equal), Falnizoa (equal), Velegromia (equal).

Character History: One of the five Generals that answer directly to Mangravello the Overlord. A very firm, commanding woman. She is in charge of village inspections, which are always thorough under her watch. Despite her dominant presence she is intolerably shy about her perfectly shaped, sexy body, and especially about her very large natural breasts. She tries desperately to find clothes that are concealing, but it always proves next to impossible. She has serious anger issues. Before joining the Overlord and becoming General Lucrevina she was a normal girl from the Rock village who worked her way up through the ranks of officers. She respects the overlord as he recognized her talents as an inventor and researcher and didn't label her as useless. Her specialty is management. She wields a precision firearm. She uses the Ultimate God Battle Armor Leuvorxyian. She was defeated at the Konoha tower by a group of Konoha Kunoichi. She hates all of her comrades except Maori (formerly known as Mystalfja), whom she treasures dearly.

**Chapter 20:**

**Characters:**

Takako Hyuga-Aburame (updated): 日向 油女 タカコ (ひゅうが あぶらめ タカコ): Hyuuga-Aburame Takako (lit. sunny place greenling precious child)

Voice Actors:

English: Monica Rial (Dante/Lyra, Fullmetal Alchemist; Lumiere, Kiddy Grade)

Japanese: Yuuka Nanri (Nao Yuuki (Juliet Nao Zhang), My-HiME (Myi-Otome); Henrietta, Gunslinger Girl)

Age: 15 (undead); Sex: F;Sexual Orientation: Unsure (she at least likes girls);

Hair: jet black, long down to her lower back; simple and straight; Eye color: white (Byakugan).

Height: 4'11" Weight: 101 lbs; Breast size: 30D; Build: slim.

Outfit/appearance: long buttoned up black coat with high collar. dark sunglasses. headband across forehead. Extremely pale.

Home Village: Konoha; Rank: chunin.

Personality: conceited, proud, arrogant, driven, cruel.

Quote: "All that matters in this world is power."

Known Relations and relationships: Hinata Hyuga-Aburame (mother), Shino Aburame (father), Shibi Aburame (grandfather), Hiashi Hyuga (grandfather, deceased), Hanabi Hyuga (aunt), Yuzuki Yamanaka (teammate, romantic interest), Ichiro Watari (teammate), Sai (sensei), Masanzi (vampiric sire).

Character History: A girl born from the Aburame clan and the main branch of the Hyuga clan; she is slated for an eventual leadership position in both. She is an exceptionally gifted kunoichi, her unique combination of Byakugan and insect techniques making her a force to be reckoned with. Her natural skill has led her to develop a severe superiority complex. She's known to be exceptionally cold, especially toward her teammates Yuzuki and Ichiro, whom she regards as being far beneath her in all fashions. Power appeals to her greatly, and as such she has aspirations to some day become Hokage. She is awe-struck by Mangravello the Overlord's power. It's rumored that the only thing preventing her from being selected for promotion to Jonin is her cruel personality. Due to the events at the prison She was forced to leave Konoha for the village Hidden in the Darkness. After Yuzuki forced Takako to have sex with her, it was revealed that Takako has softer and gentler (and perverted) sides which she hides. She appears to have feelings of Yuzuki and jealousy towards Nanako. Her drive for power led her to accept an offer from Masanzi. She was transformed into a vampire. As a result her insects are also now vampiric, draining the blood of her foes. She is one of the six members of the team fighting against Mangravello.

**Jutsu:**

Seven bladed illusionary Dragon hunter: Seven Bladed Illusionary Dragon Hunter: 追い七刃錯覚竜 (おいしちじんさっかくりゅう) Oi Shichijin Sakkakuryuu

Users: Falnizoa

Description: A feared technique of Falnizoa the strong. The body's speed is greatly amplified so as the user can appear to attack from seven different angles at once. As the enemy is being disoriented by the illusion chakra is built into the sword which begins to glow. A punishing seven hit combo occurs when it connects.

**Chapter 21:**

**Characters:**

Lyline Krauscht/ Falnizoa the Strong: ライリーン・クラウッシュト (ライリーン・クラウッシュト) Rairiin Kurausshuto (lit. Lyline Krauscht) / 強力のファルニゾア(きょうりょくのファルニゾア) Kyouryoku no Farunizoa (lit. Falnizoa the Strong):

Voice Actors:

English: Cindy Robinson (Balsa, Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit; Legretta, Tales of the Abyss)

Japanese: Hitomi Nabatame (Kan-u Unchou, Ikki Tousen; Uzume, Sekirei)

Age: unknown (deceased); Sex: F; Sexual Orientation: straight, possibly bi;

Hair: white; long and unkempt; Eye color: piercing red.

Height: 6'4" Weight: 176 lbs; Breast Size: 40D; Build: above average, muscular.

Outfit/appearance: usually totally covered in silver armor. large shoulder plates and tri-horned helmet so as no flesh is visible. Has very dark, tanned skin.

Home Village: unknown; Rank: General.

Personality: merciless, destructive, begrudging, combative.

Known Relations and Relationships: Mangravello (master), Kochokyoa (equal), Velegromia (equal), Lucrevina (equal), Mystalfja (equal).

Character History: One of the five Generals that answer directly to Mangravello the Overlord. She is typically clad from head to toe in heavy silver armor that leaves nothing uncovered. Due to her size in the armor and the fact that a deep masculine voice is projected from within, she is most often assumed to be male. She detests cowards, believing they have no right to live. She believes in finishing all fights he starts. She had deep romantic feelings for her lord. Her specialty is combat. She wields a single over-sized sword. She uses the Ultimate God Battle Armor Helphyroglous. She was killed by Shikazuki Nara in a one-on-one duel.

Maori Akamatsu / Mystalfja the Magnificent: 赤松 真央梨 (あかまつ マオリ) Akamatsu Maori (lit. Japanese red pine true center pear tree) / 見事のミスタルフジャ (みごとのミスタルフジャ) Migoto no Misutarufuja (lit. Mystalfja the Magnificent)

Voice Actors:

English: Julie Ann Taylor (Meia Gisborn, Vandread; Ririn; Bleach)

Japanese: Sanae Kobayashi (Lucy/Nyuu, Elfen Lied; Akira Okuzaki, My-HiME/My-Otome)

Age: 22; Sex: F; Sexual Orientation: unknown;

Hair: fire red, long, half way down back, goes over left eye in front ; Eye color: dark blue.

Height: 5'9" Weight: 143 lbs; Breast size: 35D; Build: thin.

Outfit/appearance: long red cloak, wide-brimmed red hat, tight black pants, white gloves. somewhat pale skin.

Home Village: unknown; Rank: General; wizard

Personality: childish, self-centered, flamboyant, moody, dramatic.

Known Relations and Relationships: Chishiki Hitei (alternate identity), Mangravello (former master), Aimi (lover), Kochokyoua (former equal), Falnizoa (former equal), Velegromia (former equal).

Character History: One of the five Generals that answer directly to Mangravello the Overlord. An odd woman seemingly of uneven personality and temper. At once point she can seem serious and intelligent the next she is an excited child, and sometimes she both at once. Born in a small ninja village, she was shunned for her desires to study the spiritual and magical. After leaving her village she was pressed into the service of Mangravello's forces and chose to be an officer. She was still shunned by the other officers but the abilities she began to acquire from studying ancient ruins caught Mangravello's eye and he personally appointed her as a general, even granting her specific request for title. She is an accomplished actress and loves reading dictionaries and thesauruses in her spare time. She can control the main elements of fire, water, air (wind), and earth with her magic. Her specialty is occult study as well as various odd jobs. She uses the Ultimate God Battle Armor Vriseltienju. She was assigned the mission of assassinating a group of criminals from Konoha but due to her insistence on doing it in a drawn-out dramatic fashion, she failed. After handily losing a fight to Inoko and Mina she decided to turn her back on Mangravello in hopes of starting a new life with Aimi (formerly general Lucrevina), whom she had a long standing love of.

**Terms:**

Helphyroglous: ヘルフィローグロース (ヘルフィローグロース) Herufirougurousu: The Ultimate God Battle Armor of Falnizoa the Strong, second general to the Overlord. It is a sky blue in color. Despite being called armor it is a very light flimsy cloth. It is quite revealing. It has few distinguishing features but is very flowing and delicate looking. The outfit grants the wearer a limited protective aura all around their body that could deflect some minor attacks. It also allows for easy movement and quick speed. The weapon that materializes is a glowing blue sword with the ability to cut through anything material.

**Chapter 22:**

**Characters:**

Kalia Rimora / Kochokyoa the Cute: カリア・リモア (カリア・リモア) Karia Rimoa (lit. Kalia Rimoa) / 可愛気のコチョキョア (かわいげのコチョキョア) Kawaige no Kochokyoa (lit. Kochokyoa the Cute)

Voice Actors:

English: Lara Jill Miller (Lulu, Blood+; Scheris Adjani, s-CRY-ed)

Japanese: Akemi Kanda (Mashiro Kuna, Bleach; Asuna Kagurazaka, Negima!: Magister Negi Magi)

Age: young child by appearance (really much older) (deceased); Sex: F; Sexual Orientation: bi;

Hair: short, pink, cutely styled; Eye color: red.

Height: 4'4" Weight: 72 lbs; Breast size: 22A; Build: lithe.

Outfit/appearance: scandalous two piece black outfit showing more skin than it covers. pale skin.

Home Village: Distant world; Rank: General.

Personality: foul-mouthed, irate, cruel, childish.

Known Relations and Relationships: Mangravello (master), Falnizoa (equal), Velegromia (equal), Lucrevina (equal), Mystalfja (equal).

Character History: The most senior member of the five generals. Her power is feared by all. She has served with Mangravello the longest and seems to be quite smitten with him. Everything else she treats with contempt an loathing, often hurling out degrading insults near incessantly. Her specialty is guarding the Overlord's castle. She wields strange combat abilities but no physical weapon. Her Ultimate God Battle Armor is Poponopono. She was killed by the Vampire Lord Masanzi.

Junko Mizoguchi / Velegromia the Cruel: 水口 醇乎 (みずぐち ジュンコ) Mizuguchi Junko (lit. spout pure) / 暴虐のヴェレグロミア (ぼうぎゃくのヴェレグロミア) Bougyaku no Vereguromia (lit. Velegromia the Cruel):

Voice Actors:

English: Laura Bailey (Lust, Fullmetal Alchemist; Alv, Kiddy Grade)

Japanese: Atsuko Tanaka (Caster, Fate/Stay Night; Mika Ayanokoji, Kyoshiro to Towa no Sora)

Age: 28 (deceased); Sex: F; Sexual Orientation: bi;

Hair: yellow-blonde, long, to the top of her back, parted in the center, wavy; Eye color: blue.

Height: 6'0" Weight: 166 lbs; Breast size: 38DD; Build: trim.

Outfit/appearance: black leather bondage outfit. tanned skin

Home Village: unknown; Rank: General.

Personality: sadistic, heartless, relentless, sexual.

Known Relations and Relationships: Mangravello (master), Kochokyoua (equal), Falnizoa (equal), Lucrevina (equal), Mystalfja (equal).

Character History: One of the five Generals that answer directly to Mangravello the Overlord. She is an exceedingly beautiful woman and loves to flaunt this fact, often wearing the most revealing outfits possible. She is cruel beyond belief and finds the most intense sexual pleasure in causing others pain. She was once a normal girl from a small ninja village. After being rejected by the girl she loved she went insane and murdered her entire village in cold blood. Shortly afterward she joined Mangravello in hopes of finding an opportunity to kill more. Her specialty is torture. She wields twin hand blades. None of the other generals like her. She was killed by Yuzuki Yamanaka.

**Terms:**

Kopoponopono: コポポノポノ (コポポノポノ) Kopoponopono: The Ultimate God Battle Armor of Kochokyoa the Cute, first general to the Overlord. It is a hot pink in color. It consist of an oversized mechanical giant which Kochokyoa pilots form inside its torso. Unlike all other Ultimate God Battle Armor, it is not revealing at all. It has a whole bunch of laser beams and is capable of incredible strength. It also allows for easy movement and quick speed. It is it's own weapon; its power can let Kochokyoa obliterate entire armies on her own.

Sephmarkloust: セフマルクロースト (セフマルクロースト) Sefumarukurousuto: The Ultimate God Battle Armor of Velegromia the Cruel, third General to the Overlord. It is a dark green in color. It leaves the torso almost completely exposed but the arms and legs heavily armored. It's most distinguishing features are the countless spikes jutting out and the sharp blades running along the legs and arms. The armor turns almost the whole body into a bladed weapon. A single special spike can be fired from each of the limbs as a high speed projectile; this is usually used as a surprise attack when Velegromia is cornered.

**Jutsu:**

Triple crescent illusionary blast Jutsu: 三彎月錯覚破の術 (さんわんげつさっかくはのじゅつ) Sanwangetsu Sakkakuha no Jutsu:

Users: Yuzuki (Wangetsu-kyoudasagi), Zazabiza

Description: A complicated jutsu perfected by Zazabiza. It involves creating clones of oneself from the energy of one's sword. The clones can be guided as crescent shaped blasts arround and eventually at your opponent. The attack force isn't all that great, but it can really shake up the opponent.

Unending torrential destruction jutsu: 永沛然破壊の術 (えいはいぜんはかいのじゅつ) Eihaizen Hakai no Jutsu:

Users: Yuzuki (Wangetsu-kyoudasagi), Zazabiza

Description: A complicated jutsu perfected by Zazabiza. It involves jumping high into the air and sending wave after wave of energy crashing down on one's opponent. The incessant blasts are more to stun than to damage though. The real destruction in the torrent comes from the final lunging slash.

Ultimate punishing meteor kick of unparalleled destruction: 絶世破壊の極刑流星蹴 (ぜっせいはかいのきょっけいりゅうせいしゅう) Zessei Hakai no Kyokkeiryuuseishuu:

Users: Kochokyoa (Poponopono)

Description: A single attack capable of annihilating a full army. Kochokyoa launches Poponopono up into the air and forces it into a diving kick back at the floor. It hits with the force of a meteor.

Executioner blade dive: 死刑執行人の刃急降下 (しけいしっこうにんのにんきゅうこうか) Shikeishikkounin no Ninkyuukouka

Users: Velegromia (Sephmarkloust):

Description: A shake up technique used by Velegromia. She propels herself to the ceiling of room and dose a lunging arms first dive into a spin at the enemy. Energy fro mSephmarkloust turns her body into a giant green sword. It can be quite destructive, even just it's shock waves.

**Chapter 23:**

**Characters:**

Mangravello the Overlord: 大君主のマングラヴェーッロ (だいくんしゅのマングラヴェーッロ) Daikunshu no Manguravero (lit. Mangravello the Overlord)

Age: unknown; Sex: M;Sexual Orientation: straight;

Hair: unknown; Eye color: unknown.

Height: unknown Weight: unknown; Build: unknown.

Outfit/appearance: unknown.

Home Village: far off planet; Rank: Overlord.

Personality: unknown.

Quote: N/A

Known Relations and relationships: the world (is ruled by), Kochokyoua (subordinate) Velegromia (subordinate), Falnizoa (subordinate), Lucrevina (subordinate), Mystalfja (subordinate), Sophia (romantic interest).

Characters killed by the Overlord: Sasuke Uchiha, Pein, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Tobi, Zetsu, Zugo, Naruto Uzuamki, Hiashi Hyuga, Kabuto Yakushi.

Character History: A hero of a distant planet, blessed by gods. After his feelings of love for a woman named Sophia were rejected he became unstable, and split into three separate entities. Distraguht over his rejection, he fled to a far off planet to vent his anger. He arrived on the planet 16 years before the start of our story. He quickly enslaved everything around it with his vast and ever growing army, leaving carnage in its wake. His armies eventually came to Konoha, but that village did not back down without a fight. Eventually however, after suffering shattering loss, the Fifth Hokage had no choice but to submit to the Overlord. Mangravello now has near complete dominance of the world, though some countries remain in open rebellion. Mangravello treats females who defy his will less harshly then males due to his memories of Sophia; this had led most villages to increase the levels of Kunoichi they train. Villages that have fully submitted to Mangravello's will have at their center a large, monolithic spiral tower, used to watch over village when criminal acts have been committed.

Three Parts of Mangravello: マングラヴェーッロの三体 (マングラヴェーッロのさんたい) Manguraveerro no Santai (lit. Mangravello's Three Bodies)

Ceracitoe Duchaniti Mangravello: チェラチトエ・ドゥカニーティ・マングラヴェーッロ (チェラチトエ・ドゥカニーティ・マングラヴェーッロ) Cherachitoe Dukaniiti Manguraveerro (lit. Ceracitoe Duchaniti Mangravello):

Voice Actor:

I don't know; someone capable of singing opera well.

Age: ?; Sex: M; Sexual Orientation: straight;

Hair: unknown, wears helmet; Eye color: also unknown

Height: 6'5" Weight: 218 lbs; Build: large, muscular.

Outfit/appearance: blue cape, heavy armor, horned bucket helm

Home Village: Distant world; Rank: Third of Overlord.

Personality: sentimental, grief-stricken, dramatic.

Character History: The third of Mangravello that clings most to the past, and the memory of his beloved Sophia. He sings in an operatic fashion instead of speaking.He fights with a large axe and has the ability to force everyone in the room to sing. It's strong build makes him incredibly resistant to most attacks; his armor is mostly for show.

Verali Marquoneice Mangravello: ヴェラーリ・マルクォネイチェ・マングラヴェーッロ (ヴェラーリ・マルクォネイチェ・マングラヴェーッロ) Veraari Marukwoneiche Manguraveerro (lit. Verali Marquoneice Mangravello)

Voice Actors:

English: Troy Baker (Schneizel el Britannia, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion; Jin Kariya, Bleach)

Japanese: Nobuo Tobita (Clovis La Britannia, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion; The Major, Hellsing: Ultimate)

Age: ?; Sex: M; Sexual Orientation: straight (possibly questionable);

Hair: blonde, long and wavy; Eye color: deep blue

Height: 5'10" Weight: 131 lbs; Build: Thin, almost feminine figure.

Outfit/appearance: feathered cap, frilled shirt, puffy sleeves and pants

Home Village: Distant world; Rank: Third of Overlord.

Personality: showy, flamboyant, cold.

Character History: The third of Mangravello that is the coldest and most detached. He is also quite showy and easily amused. He fights with a long, thin sword that absorbs the force of attacks and has the ability to temporarily stop time so as he can move and attack freely for a number of seconds. He is stronger than he appears.

Big Joe Mangravello: ビッグ・ジョー・マングラヴェーッロ (ビッグ・ジョー・マングラヴェーッロ) Biggu Jou Manguraveerro (lit. Big Joe Mangravello):

Voice Actors;

English: Samuel L. Jackson (Afro Samurai, Afro Samurai)

Japanese: I have no idea...

Age: ?; Sex: M; Sexual Orientation: straight;

Hair: black, frizzy; Eye color: brown

Height: 5'11" Weight: 287 lbs; Build: overweight.

Outfit/appearance: Purple coat, gold jewelry, shades, purple hat, dark skin

Home Village: Distant world; Rank: Third of Overlord.

Personality: loud, cocky, lustful

Character History: The third of Mangravello that represents the overlords playful side, in both his smugness and his fondness for women. He fights with a firearm and a cane and has the ability to teleport. Despite his size he can move quite quickly.

**Jutsu:**

Piercing Destruction Cannon Jutsu: 貫通破壊の術 (かんつうはかいのじゅつ) Kantsuu Hakai no Jutsu:

Users: Yuzuki (Wangetsu-kyoudasagi), Zazabiza

Description: A complicated jutsu perfected by Zazabiza. It involves creating a web of energy tracks with the blade then shooting all the energy from those tracks forward with a powerful thrust. It can pierce through just about anything.

Deep Pressure Crescent Slash Jutsu: 深圧彎月斬りの術 (しんあつわんげつぎりのじゅつ) Shin'atsu Wangetsugiri no Jutsu:

Users: Yuzuki (Wangetsu-kyoudasagi), Zazabiza

Description: A powerful jutsu perfected by Zazabiza. It involves creating a single crescent shaped blast that flies at the opponent at slow speed. It has such incredible power and size that its destructive power is extreme.


	2. Mistaken for Strangers

A/N: Okay, now here is the actual first chapter of this story. Hope you find it enjoyable. Let me say again that this is a yuri fic, it will contain sex, and heavy girl X girl themes. Anyways, here we go.

Disclaimer: Whereas I don't own any of the elements of Naruto or any song lyrics, I actually do own a lot of the characters this time at least, so yeah… they're mine!

"_You have to do it running but you do everything that they ask you to  
cause you don't mind seeing yourself in a picture  
as long as you look faraway, as long as you look removed  
showered and blue-blazered, fill yourself with quarters  
showered and blue-blazered, fill yourself with quarters_

_You get mistaken for strangers by your own friends  
when you pass them at night under the silvery, silvery citibank lights  
arm in arm in arm and eyes and eyes glazing under  
oh you wouldn't want an angel watching over  
surprise, surprise they wouldn't wannna watch  
another uninnocent, elegant fall into the unmagnificent lives of adults"_

_-_The National, "Mistaken for Strangers"

It was a cool, windy day in the village of Konoha. A young girl stood patiently alone at a street corner; the wind swept though her magnificently long, blonde hair as she gazed upward at the nearby mountain. Engraved in this mountain were the faces of the Hokage, the five heroes who had led her village since its founding. These great heroes were awe-inspiring to the girl, who regarded herself as being completely ordinary. Unlike the Hokage, this girl felt that she was fated to lead a quiet, mundane life, never accomplishing any great or heroic feat, or at least this is how she wished it.

This girl couldn't imagine having her own face engraved in stone like that, but these five faces that were there already were a real wonder to her. They were truly majestic, even if from where she stood the fifth face was partially obscured by Mangravello's tower, a structure that despite being of unknown actual purpose had the symbolic purpose of reminding Konoha's citizens that their beloved Hokage no longer had real control of their village.

The girl sighed as the sight of the tower caused her to remember the mission she was waiting for her teammates to depart on. Mangravello the Overlord had arrived on the planet 16 years ago and conquered it shortly afterward. She herself was only 15. She didn't know the world before it came under this despot's rule. The Overlord had never caused her any pain, he had always just been there; she saw no reason to defy him.

Yet here she was waiting to do just that. The mission she was to depart on was a Z-rank mission, a special classification for those missions that did not exist on record, a mission given out in secret by the Hokage without the overlord or his minions having any knowledge. There were very few Z-rank missions, as there were very few reasons to risk defying Mangravello by hiding information from him. The Z-rank missions that did exist were always ones that went directly against the Overlord's will. As such there was a great deal of danger in being assigned a Z-rank mission, as failure meant coming face to face with the Overlord's judgment.

It was then as she pondered her mission and the danger it meant for her, that the girl's wait came to an abrupt end. One of her comrades, a cheery young girl with bright eyes and boundless energy appeared at the edge of her sight, rushing forward in her direction before making a hard leap on top of the girl whom she began to hug fiercely to a nearby wall.

"Inoko! Did you miss me my sweet adorable little Inoko?" The blonde's comrade cooed softly as she hugged her tightly.

This girl was called Shikazuki Nara, and was the blonde girl, Inoko Yamanaka's, teammate and probably closest friend. Everything about Shikazuki was adorable. She was small and short with a very round face. Her eyes were big and deep green and her smile was wide and bright. Her hair was jet black and trimmed short to cutely frame her adorable face. The outfits she wore were always over the top and impractical, often featuring capes and scarves and pretty much whatever the girl's overactive imagination allowed her.

"Oh, Inoko you look so hot today! I love when you wear your blue outfit; it looks so nice with your beautiful hair that you look even more gorgeous than you actually are. I just can't help but want to touch you all over!" Shikazuki spoke in a sugar coated voice as she continued to forcibly embrace her teammate. Inoko could feel the other girl's unavoidably, noticeably, exceptionally large breasts, which seemed even more exceptional on a girl of her size, pressing against the top of her stomach as the girl began to massage her lustrous blonde hair, which was tied in a ponytail and went down the entire length of her back, vigorously. It was all unsettlingly uncomfortable for the blonde girl.

"S-stop Shikazuki… you know I don't like it when you do this… I-I'm not interested in this sort of thing with you." Inoko said shyly, as she shook out of the other girl's weakening hold.

"Oh come on, Inoko love, I know you say that now, but one of these days you're gonna be all mine!" Shikazuki took a husky, seductive tone as she spoke while finally allowing the other to breathe.

Inoko had over the years since finding herself this girl's teammate become accustomed to scenes like this one. Shikazuki Nara was openly bisexual. She was also very spirited, and very flirtatious. Her flamboyance led her to take a playful attitude with just about anyone she met. Inoko had always assumed the way her friend acted around her amounted to little more than playful teasing. At least that is what she prayed it was; Inoko hated the thought of hurting others.

"I'm, I'm not like that…" Inoko declared readily, averting her eyes from the other.

"Tch, and why not? I mean with your family you have no reason not to be." Shikazuki pouted.

This was far from the first time Shaikazuki had made this point, but it still remained fairly on mark. Inoko's family was not something most would consider normal. Her sister was an open lesbian… as were both of her parents. She and her sister were conceived in a very peculiar manner; she actually wasn't sure she completely understood it all herself. It apparently had something to do with tiny men, magic orbs, and saving the world. All Inoko did know was that she was the daughter of both her "mothers," and that they loved each other and her and her sister every bit as much as any given traditional parents would.

Inoko's unusual family had been a cause for much pain for her in her youth. The other kids had always teased her about her parents, labeling her as some sort of freak child. Inoko's sister Yuzuki had been teased as well, but Yuzuki wasn't like Inoko, Yuzuki, had always been a strong aggressive type, she didn't care what other's thought; if someone insulted Yuzuki it wouldn't make her cry, it'd make her kick them in the crotch and tell them to go fuck themselves. Inoko wasn't like her sister though, the teasing really got to her, and though she loved her parents and they did their best to comfort her, Inoko decided early on she would try her best to be a normal, ordinary girl, in hopes that others would come to accept her. As good a friend as Shikazuki was, Inoko knew close friendship with the girl was the limit of what would be considered normal.

"I'm sorry, Shikazuki." Inoko said in a soft voice.

"It's fine. The look on you face when you tell me no is so cute! You just know I'm never gonna give up even if you're a hopeless cause. Yup yup, and I can't believe how excited I am about this mission. Think about how much time were gonna spend together!" Shikazuki bobbed her head up and won as she spoke excitedly, warmly to the other.

"But it's terrifying, Shikazuki! Aren't you scared about what could happen if we get caught associating with people like this?" Inoko said in raised tone, alarmed at the other's casual manner.

The details of the Z-rank mission Inoko's team had been assigned to were simple. The leaders of the countries in open rebellion against the Overlord were planning a meeting in the Land of Waves. Representatives of all villages known to harbor at least some resentment of the Overlord had been invited to join the meeting. As Konoha wished not to attract the attention of the Overlord it was decided that rather than send someone of prestige or importance, a basic ordinary ninja squad would be sent as representation instead. Inoko's squad just happened to be the one selected.

"I suppose it is. I mean me and you are okay, they could torture us, force us into their army or something, but if sensei or Chohiro gets caught their as good as dead." Shiakzuki took a serious voice, a rarity for her, for a moment as she recalled the stories. Mangravello was famous for showing zero mercy to men who defied him.

"That's why I'm scared Shikazuki. I don't see why we have to do this. What point is there in going against the Overlord. He really doesn't affect our lives unless we try to get in his way. I just don't understand why everyone wants him gone so badly…" Inoko declared

Shikazuki opened her mouth to form a response but it prove unneeded as another voice sounded to answer the girl from behind her. It was a familiar man's voice, "If you're going to spew crap like that I wont hesitate to see you removed from the squad, Inoko. The Overlord is a poison to our freedom, he would have us dance on strings to his design. The only reason you can say such stupid words is you're a young and naive little girl, too young to remember the atrocities committed in that man's name, and the heroes lost at his hands."

"I-I'm sorry You're absolutely right, I don't understand any of, Konohamaru-sensei. I'm afraid I misspoke..." Inoko said visibly shaking as she turned to face the man who had just scolded her.

Her sensei, Konohamaru, was a man in his later twenties. He had long shaggy black hair and always seemed to wear a scowl on his face. Some of his facial features were reminiscent of his grandfather, the third face on the mountain behind them. Inoko always thought him to be an admirable man.

"Ooh, sensei! You're here! Yay! Now we just need to like wait for Chohiro and then we can go do our mission!" Shikazuki declared with obvious excitement in her voice and movements.

"Umm, I'm not sure this is really the sort of thing you get excited about like that, Shikazuki. I mean this is a dangerous mission and all... it's not a party." Inoko spoke in a soft voice, giggling slightly at the other's behavior.

"True, it's not a party... But it's still exciting! Don't you agree, Konohamaru-sensei!?" Shikazuki asked with a widened smile.

"Yeah, I'm with you on that, kid. Any chance to do something contrary to that bastard Overlord's wishes is sure to get me pumped!" Konohamaru replied aggressively shooting a long angry glare at Mangravello's tower.

"I just hope that Chohiro shows up soon so we can get things started at least." Inoko commented in a still down voice.

The sound of huffed breath reached the three ninjas' ears and soon a familiar voice called out, "Yeah, yeah I'm here. You should already expect it'll take forever for a fat-ass like me to roll out of bed for a dangerous mission."

Inoko soon found her eyes focusing on her final teammate. Chohiro Akimichi was, true to his clan, of advanced size. He was a relaxed, friendly guy. He had a distinction in Inoko's mind as being one of the few people who dealt with teasing even better than her sister; when teased about his weight, Chohiro would always retort with something along the lines of "So what, stop pointing out the obvious." He even tended to casually poke fun at his excess weight himself. Inoko figured the only reason he could act this way was because it wasn't what he actually wanted; if given the choice Chohiro would have tried to stay in better shape, but as a member of the Akimichi clan, and to make his father proud he was willing to sacrifice this want.

"Yay! Chohiro's here. Is everyone like ready to leave now?" Shikazuki cheered her teammate's arrival.

"I don't know how 'ready' you can be for this sort of thing. Going on a Z-rank mission has to be one of the scariest things imaginable. I got no sleep last night and even now I'm shaking miserably." Chohiro said with a bitter laugh.

"Toughen up, kid! Don't you see these are the missions that truly matter?" Konohamaru shouted harshly at his male student.

"Easy, sensei. I hate the overlord as much as the next guy, but that doesn't mean I'm necessarily prepared to give up my life for this." Chohiro spoke insistently.

"Well we should probably get going if we want to make it in time for the meeting." Inoko half sighed, returning the group to point. They all nodded and began to walk toward the village gates.

"I wonder if they'll have cake at the meeting..." Shikazuki murmured aloud, day-dreaming.

"I- I, somehow don't think so Shikazuki." Inoko gave a light giggle at the remark.

"And why not?! If I was having some big important meeting with all these like big, important people. I'd bake a huge, delicious cake and like serve it to everyone, and then they'd all love me!" Shikazuki declared with quick words.

"Take this seriously!" Konohamaru yelled at the girl.

Shikazuki gave a pout-face at hearing her sensei's reprimand, she turned to her male teammate, asking him, "Hmmph.. you'd at least have some of my cake, Chohiro?"

"I do like cake..." Chohiro sighed.

"Well, I'd have some too, Shikazuki." Inoko admitted with a smile.

"That makes me so happy, my cute, lovely Inoko. Though I'm fairly certain you'd taste sweeter than any cake I could make." Shikazuki said in a deeply sexualized manner, licking her lips. Inoko tried desperately to just laugh and let the comment pass off as nothing.

"How many times is Inoko going to have to refuse you before it seeps into that thick skull of yours that she's not interested, Shikazuki?" Chohiro shook his head and gave a pitying laugh.

"I don't know, my skull is like pretty thick after all. I'm sure I'll give up on Inoko..." Shikazuki spoke in a sarcastic fashion, breaking off to pretend like she was thinking, "Never! I mean how can I give up on a girl as cute as her?"

"You just never learn..." Chohiro continued to shake his head at the girl.

"Well, can you blame me? Isn't like Inoko the hottest girl ever?" Shikazuki grinned voraciously as she fluttered her eyes at the object of her affections.

"I'm in no opinion to decide who the hottest girl ever is, but Inoko definitely is an attractive girl and so are you Shikazuki." Chohiro said in a decisive way, trying to refrain on commenting on the beauty of either girl at any length.

"See? And think, we'd be like even more attractive together. You agree, don't you sensei? Me and Inoko would be like so hot together!" Shikazuki continued to argue her case excitedly, this time turning to her sensei with her beaming smile. Inoko was blushing intently, feeling remarkably awkward.

"Oh yes." Konohamaru affirmed under his voice.

"What?! Sensei, I can't believe you'd say that?! It's abnormal, and we're under age, and you're supposed to be responsible for us not thinking about us like that, a-and, and..." Inoko blushed an even deeper red, as she found herself completely taken aback.

"You're so cute, Inoko! Now come on, let's hurry, I want some cake!" Shikazuki shouted out with energy before racing off ahead of the group.

Inoko thought for a moment to shout out to the other girl something along the lines of "The cake only exists in your mind, Shikazuki!" but decided against, giving only a lonely, cute laugh instead.

A/N: That's the end of chapter 1. I wanted to keep it incredibly simple to start. This chapter was just meant as an introduction to some of the characters. Actually the next chapter will also be a simple introduction chapter, but instead focusing on Yuzuki and her ninja squad. I didn't want to just jump into things by overloading you with OCs all at once (though this fic will have an overload of OCs, in case my inclusion of a character profile page didn't make that much clear). As most of the chapter was introductions, I had little time for much else; thanks to Shikazuki, who is wonderfully reminiscent of her mother, I managed to squeeze in some humor at least. This fic will have more on that front in the future, I mean the world has been conquered by an all powerful overlord with a stupid name, that's a perfect setup for all sorts of craziness. I suppose all this is a rather random plot setup though, I don't know, and Inoko's a sorta weak personality character at this point (Yuzuki should be a little better). Oh, and for your information I did an outline for this story, and despite saying I would make 15 chapters when I was first kicking around the idea it looks now more like its going to be 21. Interestingly enough 9 out of those 21 chapters looks like they will contain sexual material. Oh yeah, the song quote at the beginning, I needed some sort of gimmick to name the chapters this time since there are so many of them, so I decided to name each one after a song and include a excerpt lyric from that song at the beginning. I know it's a pretty lame idea, but It gives me something fun to do each chapter instead of thinking up the chapter names the usual way thinking up something at random 2 seconds before posting it. And I'm pretty sure the vast majority of people reading this will be unfamiliar with the vast majority of the songs I pick, as I have eclectic music tastes. So, the few of you who actually read this, please consider reviewing ad telling me your honest opinions of it all.


	3. So Divided

A/N: Great to see some of you joining me for this thing. Okay, here's chapter two. More setup. This one has less humor than the last. Hope it's still good.

Disclaimer: I own all my characters but none of Masashi Kishimoto's. I also do not own the following song lyrics.

"_We're the voice crying out  
Screaming every song  
Not that anyone understands  
Diving in, Diving out  
the terrified crowd  
All our bands are here  
But somehow they seem so divided  
If you want to see where the fight is  
Look around..._

I hear the sound of a voice inside my head  
Saying things that I can't understand  
Telling me a life may soon be dead; I wonder from what hand  
The words they say are too hard to conceive  
I try my best to never listen  
Can't you see I'm struggling to conceal  
These thoughts from everyone?  
It's not that I don't care  
And I don't want to hurt you  
It's just the worst I fear is coming out  
Coming out of me..."

_-_...And You Will Know Us by the Trail of Dead, "So Divided"

Yuzuki took a deep sigh as she waited. Why couldn't that worthless loser Ichiro be on time for once? Standing outside the Hokage's office waiting for a new mission with her other teammates wasn't exactly Yuzuki's idea of a fun time. She was beginning to feel a slight anxiety, a rarity for her, as the wait went on, not out of fear for her mission details but in remembering the mission her dear sister Inoko had left on the previous day.

Not wanting to dwell on the danger being forced cruelly upon her sweet sister's fragile life, she turned her eyes toward the two members of her team who had actually bothered to arrive on time. Her sensei wore on his white pale face the same ridiculous, almost creepy smile he always did. Apparently in his youth this man, who had taken to calling himself Sai, had been specifically trained by a now defunct ANBU division to feel zero emotion. In his mid 30's now, he hadn't made as much progress reversing this training as you'd expect.

As inhuman as Sai-sensei seemed, it was an easy call to say the other teammate standing there was worse. Takako was a bitch of the worst kind. She was heartless, arrogant, cruel, and thought she was better than everyone else. Sai might have been trained to show no emotion, but to Takako it seemed to come naturally. She often wondered if the girl even had a heart in the first place.

Sure, Takako was a decent looking girl; in fact, if Yuzuki didn't detest her completely she might even be willing to say that the other girl was kind of hot. Takako did have very smooth, white, pristine skin, and her jet black hair that flowed down to her lower back, actually seemed well-kep and nicet. She also had nice breasts for a girl her age; Yuzuki figured there weren't any girls bigger than Takako in her age group aside from that annoying Nara girl on her sister's team, and of course Inoko herself. Her style was actually sort of cool as well; her usual long, pitch black cloth jacket, and the dark sunglasses that always hid her hate-filled pearl eyes gave her a real elegant, mysterious look that suited her well.

But even if Takako was a hot girl and hot girls were what Yuzuki loved, the thought of anyone actually falling for Takako Hyuga-Aburame, seemed to her like some terribly ridiculous joke. Sure, Yuzuki wanted to find love; she had never had a real girlfriend before, her only previously relationship being a brief one-time experimental fling with her best friend Shiori, but she wasn't so desperate, that she'd ever touch a bitch like that. Besides sex with Takako would definitely feel wrong with all those insects crawling around inside the girl.

Yep, Yuzuki hated her team. She had resented them from the start. In all of Konoha, she had to wonder, if there was a more dysfunctional team then hers. She would laugh if there was. She wondered why she couldn't have been placed on Inoko's squad. She didn't care about reasons like "time-tested strategies," village traditions," and "family bonds." Inoko needed her, and Inoko would always need her.

Yuzuki soon found the silence between what was supposed to be a team shattered by the sound of quick footsteps echoing down the halls of the Hokage mansion. Moments later the final member of team Sai, Ichiro Watari was in front of them all, bent over slightly and gasping for breath as apparently he had been running for some time.

Ichiro was about as different from Takako as anyone could get. He wasn't stylish or cool, he wasn't cold and cruel, and he wasn't a hot girl. Despite the differences, Yuzuki didn't like her male comrade anymore than her female one. Ichiro was a loser. There was no way around it. He was some spineless wimp that had been shoved on to their team at random, and had only survived this long because of her and Takako's skill. A couple years back she had literally forced the guy to be the team medic in hopes that he might prove to at least have some value to them.

"I'm sorry… I had to run some errands for my mom this morning and I just… I lost track of time... and... and…" Ichiro gave his excuse in a pathetic voice in between hard gasps. Though for Yuzuki it had been a long five minutes, he had only really been five minutes late.

"The efficiency of our team would rise exponentially if you were to die..." Takako said with what was clear and obvious contempt on her face. She then opened the door and proceeded into the Hokage's room without so much as looking at the others.

"I wonder if she's right... You think you could try dying on our next mission, wonder-kid?" Sai maintained a full grin as he addressed Ichiro next; he followed behind Takako.

"When are you going to learn to arrive for everything at least seven minutes early?" Yuzuki was next to deliver a reprimand, shaking her head so as her shaggy mess of neck-length sandy blonde hair shook to either side. She had learned all to well herself the way her teammates treated those who were tardy.

"I'm sorry..." Ichiro apologized in a frantic voice, Yuzuki, the only one left to hear his words just laughed pityingly and continued to shake her head.

Yuzuki and Ichiro entered the room promptly to join their sensei and other teammate. Yuzuki smiled as she gave a polite bow to the fifth Hokage. Despite being well over sixty years of age, this woman had the appearance of a hot twenty year old. Yuzuki could never help but smile when she talked to her. At the woman's side was her assistant, a kind middle-aged woman named Shizune, who had always treated Yuzuki well.

"Alright, glad you could join us, team Sai. You guys ready to hear 'bout your mission…?" The Hokage said in a somewhat slurred way. Tsunade was usually drunk at most all times these days, Yuzuki figured today, even if it wasn't even noon yet, was no exception.

"Of course we are." Sai replied at once.

"You wanna tell 'em, Shizune?" The village leader asked her assistant helplessly as she took a sip from the small cup of clear liquid that rest on her desk.

"Of course. As always, my lady." Shizune said with a faint smile and a nod. She began the briefing, "A prisoner work camp has just finished construction in the forests just south of the village. You and another squad are going to help man the facility as it gets organized. You will leave tomorrow. The mission will take five days."

"So who's this other team we are working with?" Ichiro asked, he was shaking, his hands were shoved deeply into the pockets of his generic chunin vest.

"Team Hanabi." Shizune said with the proudest smile.

"Team Hanabi, then that means…" Yuzuki started, a little taken aback.

"Yes Yuzuki. Promise me you'll take good care of Suzume." Shizune said with a soft laugh.

"I know she's your daughter, but in all honesty I seriously doubt Suzume Shiranui, 'the princess of poison' needs my protection." Yuzuki said with her own laugh; this girl she spoke of, Suzume, was definitely not someone you cross.

"Just make sure you keep an eye on her, just in case." Shizune said with a forced nod that made Yuzuki wonder if the older woman was even listening.

"Okay." She replied reluctantly.

"Alright, I guess you guys can all be dismissed then…" The Hokage said hazily as she refilled her cup with the contents of an opaque bottle.

"Actually, before that, there was something I wanted to ask you, my Lady Hokage." Yuzuki spoke with an eagerness in her voice, remembering something she wanted explained.

"Yeah? Whadda ya want?" Tsunade rasped gazing at the girl with a sort of latent somberness in her eyes.

"I was wondering how you could send my little sister on a mission like that?! She's not suited for something like that. If you have dangerous missions like that feel free to let me take them all, just, Inoko.. she's.. she's not strong enough for it..." Yuzuki let all her thoughts out at once with emotion. She probably should have felt more obliged to be respectful toward the Hokage's judgment, but as this Hokage was a miserable, depressed drunk who had been reduced to little more than a puppet of the Overlord, she didn't see a need to hold anything back.

"Yuzuki! Please, watch what you say!" Shizune scolded the young girl at once, taking a fierce defensive tone.

"It's alright Shizune. I honestly have no idea what you're talking about Miss Yamanaka. I haven't given any missions to your sister or team Konohamaru. If they left the village, I don't know why." Tsunade said, this time with surprising diction, it was a clear and obvious lie, but it served to be defeating to Yuzuki who backed down and merely glared at the Hokage as she turned and exited from the office in a huff. Her team followed behind.

"Your stupidity knows no limits if you believe the Hokage willing to discuss off-record assignments in her office." Takako said sharply, in her typical harsh manner.

"Shut up, bitch! I had to at least ask! I mean Inoko's never done something so dangerous before…" Yuzuki replied in a heated voice, scowling at her female teammate.

"Is your sister complex really so bad?" Sai asked in a calm voice, as he smiled creepily.

"I-it's not something like... like t-that! It's natural... to care about your sister!" Yuzuki shouted defensively, while trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"You really are such a sad, irrational creature." Takako said coldly, giving a soft sigh.

"Grrr… I'll show you irrational! I'll kick your ass so hard right now if that's what you want, Takako!" Yuzuki shouted in an angry voice, her hands traveled down to the dual battle fans folded and tied at her waist.

"Please. Killing you would take me less than 15 seconds." Takako said arrogantly, looking somewhat annoyed, raising her hand, which soon was glowing with chakra and crawling with insects.

"Hey, um… maybe you two... shouldn't kill each other. I mean we got this whole mission tomorrow and stuff… and maybe we should, you know... talk about that…" Ichiro nervously raised his voice, causing both the girls to turn to him with their most vicious glare; he seemed to let out a slight whimper.

"Wonder-kid is right. The mission would be more difficult if the sister-lover was dead. You should wait to try and kill each other until after the mission." Sai urged his two students, in a cheery fashion.

"Tch, whatever." Yuzuki acquiesced stubbornly, turning away from Takako.

An awkward silence fell about the squad as they walked through the Hokage mansion. Eventually, Ichiro decided to once more part the tense air, saying with a shy blush on his face, "I'm looking forward to working with team Hanabi on this mission. I mean with how capable they are."

Though Takako seemed to look even further annoyed at the sound of Ichiro's voice, this little reminder actually made Yuzuki smile. Team Hanabi happened to be Konoha's first ever all female squad, and all the girls on the squad were pretty cute in their own way. She supposed she might have something to take her mind off of Inoko during this mission after all.

"I'm looking forward to it too. Getting to go on a mission with so many sexy girls might be kinda fun." Yuzuki said with a playful laugh.

"You sex-starved lesbian..." Sai said with his own, entirely inappropriate, laugh. Yuzuki offered him an angry stare.

There was silence once more, and apparently Ichiro became once more uncomfortable, as for some moronic reason he decided to speak to Takako, "How about you Takako? I bet you're excited too. I mean Hanabi-sensei is your aunt, right?"

"Family bonds are meaningless. All that matters in this world is power, which is something I possess in superior quantities than those around me." Takako said with a spiteful tone, the intensity of which made the young man shake.

"Sometimes I just can't believe the garbage coming from your mouth…" Yuzuki sighed deeply while shaking her head in disdain.

"How is the truth 'garbage'? Power is what gives you control over others, power and fear; that is how Mangravello has come to dominate this world." Takako said in a precise fashion, with a slight laugh.

"All hail the fearsome and powerful Overlord Takako!" Sai spoke in a deeply amused voice that sounded serious despite obvious sarcasm.

"I do not appreciate being mocked." Takako said simply, leering at her sensei, threateningly.

"I wonder how powerful this Overlord really is…" Yuzuki said in a somber, reflective way, her mind engaging in deep thought.

"Powerful enough to make the world lose hope and fall into submission. Powerful enough to crush all those who defy him." Takako reminded as if in awe.

"Damn it all! Inoko!" Yuzuki shouted under her breath as she punched a nearby wall, leaving a slight indentation.

"I wouldn't worry so much, Yuzuki… I mean… Shkazuki's there to protect her and she's really a pretty good ninja... Not to mention Konohamaru-sensei, he's the grandson of the legendary Third Hokage, and is even said to have been mentored by the hero Uzumaki." Ichiro decided to try comforting her. It was a valiant effort, Yuzuki supposed but whoever the hell was at her sister's side didn't really matter to Yuzuki. She wasn't there herself.

"I just don't see why we couldn't have gone on that mission instead." Yuzuki retained her anger.

In all honesty, Inoko's safety wasn't the only reason Yuzuki would have liked to go on an infamous Z-rank mission instead of her sister. She had never been on one before but the idea of going against the Overlord always appealed to her. She had always resented Mangravello and his dominant hand on the world. Not because she had any real reason to, he had already taken control by the time Yuzuki was born; no, her hatred of the Overlord was born from the simple fact that the idea of a single guy saying he was better than the entire world, that he deserved to control the entire world, really pissed her off.

"It is the Hokage's place to decide which teams go on which missions, not yours." Takako said simply.

"I guess. Let's just hope this mission we got assigned is enough to distract me." Yuzuki mumbled softly to herself as the group finally reached the outside. Not three steps were taken before all four members of the team departed in completely different directions.

A/N: Alright, this is the second introductory chapter. I suppose things might seem slow, but just realize I have a lot more room to work with here, so things are going to progress at a more relaxed pace. Yuzuki's an interesting character in my opinion. Takako's interesting too. Yes, in this story Shino X Hinata happened; I doubt that's a real popular pairing (though in all honesty I no longer keep track of what het pairings are popular), but it seemed practical to me. There will be even weirder pairings in this story in the future (unfortunately Temari X Ino has to be the only yuri pair between the established characters). Choosing Sai as Inoko's sensei was my little way of just amplifying further the negative energy between Yuzuki and her teammates. Her team and Inoko's are a little different, aren't they? Oh yes, and then there's the whole deal with Yuzuki and Inoko. I should probably announce that this story will have a bit of an incest theme to it; Yuzuki does have a sort of crush on her sister. If you disapprove of this sort of thing, a few chapters might be rocky for you, but overall you will still probably be able to enjoy the story as a whole. Anyways, tell me your views on the second chapter. I like reviews.

Oh yeah, and the character profiles have been updated to include original characters featured or mentioned in this chapter. Check it out if you're confused or just curious about someone.


	4. The Archers Bows are Broken

A/N: Third chapter. Sort of a dual thing going here, first half is Yuzuki and co, second half is Inoko and her group. Let's hope I can get this thing to pick up here. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I want some cake… so does Shkazuki... and all my other OCs… whom I own… but I don't own Naruto or the song lyrics.

"_Who do you carry the torch for, my young man?  
Do you believe in anything?  
Do you carry it around just to burn things down?_

_Meet me tonight on the turnpike, my darling  
cause we believe in everything  
If we sweat all these debts then we're sure to drown  
So we strap ourselves up to this engine now  
with our God that's we've found, laying under the backseat_

_What did you learn tonight?  
you're shouting so loud you barely enjoy this broken thing  
you're a voice that never sings, is what I say  
You were freezing over hell  
You were bringing on the end, you do so well  
You can only blame yourself, it's what I say"_

-Brand New, "The Archers Bows are Broken"

The cool morning air blew through the long, naturally straight, bright pink hair of a young girl as she walked peacefully down the street. Walking at the girls side was a somewhat large gray-furred dog, whose tail wagged excitedly. The girl hummed a song quietly as she walked in the direction of the Konoha village gates. She was ready for her mission.

There was only one person from either of the two teams that were to leave on this mission already waiting by the gate. It was a boy, a boy who looked as if he had shown up to wait much earlier than necessary, a boy this girl knew well, a boy this girl had always admired. She proceeded forward shyly, shaking with each step.

"Ummm… hey Mika… happy to see you…" The boy said nervously with a dumb smile.

"Hi… I-Ichiro... it's good to see you…" The girl Mika, found it difficult to speak.

Silence fell, the two remained still, simply blushing and awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact with one another. Eventually the boy Ichiro decided to speak, full of hesitations "Well… ummm… I suppose… we have this mission together, Mika… it should be…I…"

"Uh-huh… I-I'm, I-I'm s-sure it'll be a nice mission…" Mika said in a meek voice.

The dog at Mika's side at this moment decided to walk toward Ichiro, rubbing up against his leg. He bent down to pet her.

"It seems Ayumi likes me…" Ichiro commented with a blush and exaggerated smile as he continued to pet the energetic canine.

"Y-yeah… I, I guess she does…" Mika said with a stutter, she too was smiling as she watched her crush play with her faithful companion.

Ichiro looked up from the dog to turn his attentions back to her owner, shaking under his nerves he spoke to her, "You know M-Mika… maybe… I mean… you know… we get back from this mission… we could… you know… go and, and, and... do something together... sometime… maybe"

"Now, now boy, don't get ahead of yourself. This girl happens to be all mine." Sounded a hiss of a voice. Ichiro noticed then that another had appeared on a scene, another girl; a teammate of Mika had appeared right behind her though he had no recollection of when and how she had came to be there. This girl had soon wrapped both her arms around Mika while her long serpentine tongue extended from her mouth and began to slowly run across the pink haired girl's cheek. Mika looked as if she was about to faint.

"No… don't do this Izuna…" Mika said sheepishly, weak under the other woman's tongue on her cheek, and her long silvery gray hair falling across her face.

"Stop? But I enjoy that frightened look on your face too much my dear Mika, I'm afraid stopping is impossible." Izuna said with a sadistic laugh crackling in her slightly deep, coarse voice.

"Stop it I-Izuna…. Can't you see Mika doesn't like that…" Ichiro raised his voice as he spoke to this girl.

"What does a dreadfully boring little boy like you know about what my Mika likes?" Izuna replied with a question which she spoke in a sensual voice right into the Mika's ear, a smile was ingrained on her whitely pale face. The dog, Ayumi began to growl fiercely at her.

"Izuna Mitarashi, unhand your teammate this instant!" This was not so much a simple raised voice as it was a shouted command. Everyone turned to find yet another girl had arrived. This girl was quite small, but had a commanding persona and a cutthroat look in her eyes.

"Whatever you say Suzume, my love. If you're that insistent I'll be happy to turn my attention towards you…" Izuna sighed creepily as she let go of Mika and slinked toward her other teammate. Mika fell forward and Ichiro caught her. They pulled away from each other, both blushing intensely. Soon Izuna had effectively invaded Suzume's zone of comfort, beginning to softly caress her mid–length brown hair.

"Please… that's enough Izuna." Suzume said unsteadily as she pulled away, a slight blush in her cheeks.

It was at this time that Yuzuki Yamanaka made her appearance. Strolling onto the scene casually, she looked at the four gathered there: her teammate Ichiro who after his scolding the previous day had likely arrived at the gates infinitely more early than necessary and at the three members of team Hanabi.

Mika Inuzuka was a real cute girl in Yuzuki's mind. She reminded Yuzki of Inoko to a degree, only shyer, sharper, and not as cute or lovable. She figured that if she truly wanted to get over Inoko finding a girl so similar would be a mistake, besides she didn't want to get in the way of what was probably her male teammate's only shot at love. Suzume Shiranui was an all around admirable girl, and she was cute as well, even if a lot of other girls looked more interesting; Yuzuki actually found her to be quite scary, having seen the usually level-headed Suzume get set off before on occasion.

Izuna Mitarashi was an interesting story; she was very strange, but oddly beautiful. Izuna also happened to be perhaps one of the only people in Konoha with a family that could be called similar to Yuzuki's own, Izuna's mother finding love with another woman after the death of Izuna's father. Like Yuzuki she even had a sister of sorts, this other woman's daughter, a girl named Masako Sarutobi who happened to be in the same squad as Yuzuki's best friend Shiori. Despite this Yuzuki knew for a fact Izuna was definitely the wrong sort of girl for her, her insatiably playful nature was something that would never leave the other with happiness.

Still even if she wasn't particularly interested in any of these three, Yuzuki figured during the mission they, along with her bitchy but undeniably attractive teammate and these girls' unimaginably hot sensei would at least amount to enough eye-candy for her. Maybe she actually wouldn't be consumed with worries about Inoko's safety.

"Hey guys, what's up?' Yuzuki greeted the group casually.

"Ah, Yuzuki. Good to see you. I know I can trust you at least to show dedication to your mission and help me keep things in order." Suzume said in an amiable voice, though her eyes seemed just as intense as ever.

"You know it." Yuzuki nodded at once, offering a faint smile, avoiding eye contact.

"I had forgotten your team was home to such a delicious looking girl… Mind if I have a quick taste, Yuzuki my sweet?" Izuna hissed out playfully approaching Yuzuki slowly.

"Izuna!" Suzume barked out, nearing the gray haired girl; Izuna slowly backed off as Yuzuki gave a short laugh, even if she wasn't going to find love with someone like Izuna, she had no reason to fight the attractive girl licking her and feeling her up, it actually sounded kinda fun.

The conversation went dead a moment as they waited. It was only a short while before the final member of the all female squad arrived, the squad leader, Hanabi Hyuga. In her mid-twenties Hanabi was nothing short of stunning. Her phenomenal figure, her soft pale skin, her lustrous black hair, her soothing pearl eyes all made her simply extraordinary. She looked rather like Yuzuki figured Takako would at the same age minus the sunglasses and bitter expression. As cute as the girls of Team Hanabi were, Yuzuki knew her eyes would likely spend more time on this woman. Regrettably Yuzuki figured selling Hanabi on much younger females would be next to impossible.

"Good morning everyone, glad to see all three of you made it." Hanabi said with a cheery smile, addressing her students.

"Good morning sensei." Mika and Suzume said in unison; Izuna chose the alternative greeting of, "Why hello, my dear beautiful Hanabi-sensei…"

Hanabi seemed to ignore her more unusual student's advance an instead turned to the two assembled members of team Sai, "So Takako and your sensei don't seem to be here yet, any idea when they'll arrive.

"It's always at exactly the moment were scheduled to leave." Ichiro sighed, remembering how often he was scolded for being even seconds tardy.

"I see…" The older woman said with a slight nod. In a soft, melancholy voice Hanabi asked, "So is Takako still the same as always? I never get to see her much even though she's family... and when I do she's always so cold with me."

"She's that way with everybody. It's just how she is." Yuzuki said with a shake of her head, smiling warmly at the attractive Hyuga woman.

"You're probably right. Still I find it hard to believe that girl is my sister's child." Hanabi said, somewhat ashamed of her words, as if she felt she shouldn't be saying them.

"I always thought it was _because_ she was the daughter of the head of the clan that she was such an arrogant bitch." Yuzuki said bluntly.

"No, before the overlord killed father and my sister took over as head of the clan, my sister was a very shy vulnerable, sweet girl, kind of like Mika here… Even if my sister's gotten stronger now, I still don't think that would be how she wanted her daughter raised, nor do I think it was the influence of the girl's fater, he always seeemd a reasonable man to me. It has to be something else." Hanabi said with somberness in her tone.

"You think you have some right to talk about me like this?!" the ice cold voice of Takako Hyuga-Aburame sounded from a distance. Hanabi literally jumped at the sound of her young niece's voice. Soon, both Takako and Sai who had approached silently form the opposite direction, had joined the group.

"I'm sorry, Takako. I shouldn't have said anything." Hanabi apologized at once, averting her eyes from the spite filled face of the younger Hyuga.

"We should leave." Takako didn't even acknowledge her aunt's apology, simply turning to the gate instead. The group began to follow behind her as she walked.

"You know Mika sweet, I think that's one girl I'll stay away…" Izuna said under her breath as she stared disdainfully at Takako.

"She scares me…" Mika said sheepishly petting the top of Ayumi's head.

"She scares me too." Suzume commented with a soft laugh.

"You on the other hand look somewhat tantalizing, how'd you like to be my new plaything, my dear handsome Sai-sensei?" Izuna turned her constant advances toward the leader of Yuzuki's squad licking her lips sexually with her overly long tongue as she spoke.

"You're creepy." Sai said in a straight-forward, almost cheery, tone, smiling widely.

Soon the eight Konoha ninja had departed their village.

* * *

Just as Yuzuki was leaving for her mission destination her sister Inoko was arriving at hers. The members of team Konohamaru had safely arrived at the Land of Waves. Inoko had a look of anxiety about her as they walked through the bustling streets of the island nation, in the direction of the hall that was being used for the meeting.

Shikazuki Nara seemed to notice the worried expression on her teammates face, and tried to use it to her advantage, offering in a sugar-coated tone, "Aww, Inoko. You look so upset. You can hold my hand if you're scared."

"It's just… I am scared. I mean what if they come here and catch us and everyone else. I don't see how anyone can not be scared." Inoko said in a nervous way, looking at her teammate helplessly.

"You have no reason to be scared, my cute little Inoko. As long as I'm here you aren't going to be caught by anyone. Yup, yup. I'll make sure you have nothing to worry about." Shikazuki said in a bubbly voice, smiling widely.

Inoko noticed the romantic lingering of the words her teammate had used but decided she just couldn't ignore them, the sentiment just meant that much to her, she said with a light blush, "Thank you, Shikazuki, that means a lot…"

"I wouldn't be too worried about being caught, anyways. As I see it this mission is actually pretty safe compared to your typical Z-rank." Inoko's sensei Konohamaru spoke up to ease the girl.

"What makes you say that sensei?" the other male member of the team, Chohiro asked.

"This island is a bustling center of commerce, but it has no shinobi of its own. Even if we are found out, Mangravello likely would be hesitant to launch an attack on a village populated by nothing but common villagers. That's likely why this place was decided on for the meeting." Konohamaru explained logically.

"That makes sense... But I have heard that the village leader here is firmly against the overlord, and has even been helping to supply the rebellions in the Land of Water and the Land of Sound. With that history I wouldn't rule out us getting attacked." Chohiro added to the conversation.

"Is there really any point in like thinking about what _might_ happen?! We just have to wait and see what _does_ happen, and deal with that. If they show up we fight them if they don't we don't. Either way we just do like what we have to." Shikazuki said with excitement: Inoko had to admire her ability to remain so collected.

"That's a good point, kid. We'll just have to wait and see in the end, won't we?" Konohamaru said with a faint smile.

"But, Shikazuki, before didn't you keep thinking about how there _might_ be cake at that meeting?" Inoko asked with a laugh.

"Hey! That's different! I mean cake is like so delicious!" Shikazuki shouted defensively, offering one of her pout faces to the object of her affections.

"Damn it, Shikazuki! Now you have my fat-ass expecting cake when we get there!" Chohiro shouted out in irritation.

"And for a second I though you guys might have actually learned to be serious for a change… " Konohamaru sighed disapprovingly, giving a shake of his head.

The group walked a short distance more before they crossed paths with another group, a group of three girls. As it was one of these three found at once someone she recognized; she called out as she waved her hand, "Inoko, hey Inoko!"

Inoko turned around to see who it was that was calling her. It was a girl roughly her age, dressed in all black, with short, spiky black hair, her face had several black lines painted on it and she wore a Sand Village headband across her neck. Inoko recognized her at once, she ran over to her and gave her a strong hug.

"Yumetsuki... It's been so long. How have you been?" Inoko seemed simply overjoyed as she hugged the girl.

"Who is this girl?!" One of the two other girls at Yumetsuki's side asked in a spiteful tone.

"Yeah who does she think she is hugging my Yumetsuki?" The other of the two girls seemed to hold equal spite in her voice.

"And who do you think you are? Yumetsuki is mine." The first girl turned her anger toward her teammate.

"No she's mine!" The other refuted the claim.

"Eri, Hoshi, you can calm down! This is my cousin, Inoko." Yumetsuki explained with a short laugh as she let go of her cousin who backed off.

"Oh, okay... Cousin... That's fine." Both Eri and Hoshi seemed to say at once.

"Cousin? Really? Inoko has a cousin! And oh my god she's like so incredibly hot! How come you never told me about your sexy cousin before, Inoko? I can totally see the family resemblance…" Shikazuki failed to contain her excitement. Inoko had to wonder what resemblance she was talking about as her and Yumetsuki really looked nothing alike. Yumetsuki taking more after her mother, a former kunoichi of Konoha, and Inoko looking more like Ino Yamanaka, the woman who was genetically Inoko's father; neither of them looked very much like their parent from the Sand Village. Inoko blushed when she realized what Shikazuki must be talking about was how her and Yumetsuki had roughly the same sized breasts.

"Hey what do you think you're doing hitting on my Yumetsuki like that, and leering at her with those disgustingly oversized eyes of yours?!" The girl know as Hoshi near shouted in Shikazuki's face.

"_My _Yumetsuki doesn't like balloon-chested midget girl sluts like you!" The other, Eri said this to Shikazuki. Inoko couldn't believe this girl was willing to use such harsh words on someone she had only just met.

"Don't say things like that! It's mean!" Inoko shouted at the girl fiercely, the widest smile crept across Shikazuki's face as she heard her beloved Inoko coming standing up for her.

"Inoko's right. You shouldn't act like that. I rather like my cousin here, and her friends deserve respect." Yumtsuki reprimanded with a cool air. Then adding with focus she said, "Now we should really be going. We don't want to be late."

"So you guys are the representatives of the Sand Village, right?" Konohamaru decided to ask of Inoko's cousin as the group continued to walk toward the meeting hall.

"If you're talking about the meeting for the revolution, then yes." Yumetsuki said with a smirk.

"What an amazing coincidence. To think me and you would get picked to go on the same mission, Yumetsuki." Inoko said, still excited, affirming that that indeed was their purpose in being in the Land of Waves.

"It's not as much a coincidence as you'd think. Truth told, since I've become a ninja I've forced our lord uncle to give me all off-record assignments like this. The only unexpected part is that you were selected, Inoko." Yumetsuki explained with a smile.

"What, that's crazy. You honestly ask to go on every single assignment like this?" Chohiro spoke in disbelief that there was anyone who would actually be willing to do such a thing.

"Of course she does! That's why Yumetsuki's my hero!" Eri declared enthusiastically.

"Yumetsuki, the glorious 6th Kazekage!" Hoshi gave her own call, raising her fist into the air.

"6th Kazekage?! But that would mean... no, don't tell me uncle has-!" Inoko was alarmed to hear this.

"Our uncle is fine. What my over-excited admirer here should have said was Yumetsuki the glorious _future _6th Kazekage." Yumetsuki explained in an almost boasting fashion.

"Oh I see." Inoko said, laughing at her own stupidity.

The group had soon arrived at the designated meeting hall. Konohamaru and Yumetsuki each delivered coded messages to a mysterious man in a thick, long hooded coat before the doors to the building, an old run-down hall scheduled for demolition the next week, were briefly opened. Slowly they walked inside and found their way to the meeting room at the back. Entering the room the group saw a large number of figures gathered there. There however was one figure that stood out from the crowd, especially to Shikazuki.

"Oh My god! It's Grandpa Ponybear! It's been like forever since I've seen you!" Shikazuki ran forward at rapid speeds at first sight of the towering beast of a man, known as Lord Ponybear Jimokai. All the eyes in the room seemed to turn to the yelling, running, squealing girl in confusion. Ponybear was noticeably confused as well, quickly recognizing his granddaughter he extended his arms and lifted the girl into a tight hug.

"Grlowww krrrrfff.rrrooooggg." Ponybear said in a soft voice, cradling the girl who compared to him was quite tiny.

"I missed you too Grandpa Ponybear! You never visit or anything..." Shikazuki said with a joyous tear on her cheek. With curiosity she asked then, "But why exactly are you here? I thought that since the Overlord never found the Darkness Village you guys didn't really like care too much about fighting him and stuff like that..."

"Krrowwwl, grrrkkkppphhhttttt, bllleeerrrrrgrogggg." Ponybear explained in his typical dignified fashion.

"Oh well that's good. You guy's help really could make a difference. It's good to hear the grand-elder's finally willing to take a stand. It probably wouldn't be too much fun if your village was the only place in the entire world that wasn't controlled by the Overlord." Shikazuki continued to converse with the beast like man.

"Mrttrrrowwwlll Grrrrhhhssss, rrraaooorrrwlllll." Ponybear said, smiling as he put the young girl back down to the ground.

"That sounds great Grandpa Ponybear. I look forward to you visit. Oh and I loved all the presents you've sent me, every single stuffed mongoose I've received in the last three years was very special." Shikazuki said with child like innocence, smiling back at her doting grandfather.

Inoko found it odd how she couldn't understand anything Lord Ponybear said. He was from a strange, far off village so she figured he must be speaking to Shikazuki in a foreign language, or at least his accent was so thick Inoko couldn't decipher the words. Inoko's cousin also found the scene peculiar

"Inoko, how exactly can that gigantic beast-person be your little friend's grandfather?"Yumetsuki asked, confused at the unfolding scene.

"I-I, I really don't know..." Inoko was at a loss for words.

The room settled down and Inoko and her companions took their seats. She looked around the meeting hall at everyone there. It wasn't a particularly large group but it was diverse. Aside from Konoha and the Sand and Darkness Village's representations, there was also a squad from the Cloud Village, and one from the Rock Village. In the middle of the hall sat the leader of the Land of Waves as well as the very leaders of the rebellion against the Overlord, the Land of Water's Kirikage and the leader of the Sound Village who had taken to calling herself the Otokage, though this was not an official title.

These leaders both had interesting stories to tell. Inoko had never been much to keep up with important people and events but even she knew a little about them. The Kirikage was a rugged looking man in his 30's. He had originally been a missing-nin from his village, eventually joining up with a small team of rogues. This team had eventually been confronted by the Overlord. Two of his four comrades had been killed on the spot by the Overlord's generals. Him possessing abilities that made him difficult to damage, and the fourth member of his team, whom he later took as his wife, being a woman they had came out of the battle alive, though even he did not escape the battle without any battle scars, a huge gash ran down the side of his face that he could never effectively heal. He had returned then to his original home which had long since submitted to Mangravello, and rallied the aging bloodthirsty shinobi of the Mist Village to join him in rebellion. He has kept the village alive, though barely as it may be through almost 15 years of constant battle.

The so call Otokage was a similar story. An elegant middle aged woman, she had once been right hand to the leader of a powerful criminal organization. This organization also came to challenge the Overlord; the entirety of it's membership aside from this single woman had been annihilated, though it is widely rumored that a number of the members the reclusive Mangravello had needed to engage in combat himself. This woman had lost to the Overlord the man she considered as her God and was stripped of purpose. She one day drifted in to what had been know as the Village Hidden in the Sound, a village that had been comprised of countless renegades from all over who had banded together under the criminal Orochimaru in hopes of obtaining power. The woman eventually decided to make revenge her new purpose, deciding to lead the remnants of the Sound, men and women equally shy of purpose, in rebellion against the overlord.

So in short the only people actually fighting the Overlord were rogues and convicts, the type of people death didn't scare, the kind of people who welcomed it. Inoko figured it was only lost souls like these two, people filled with sadness, aching to revenge those lost, who could ever be willing to fight this war. She saw no reasons those who still had people they truly loved should take such a risk. Still she figured she should at least listen.

"Now then let's allow this meeting to commence. I want one representative each to state their name and Village." Said the leader of the Land of Waves, a surprisingly young man, who looked to be only in his later 20's..

"I am Tatsuyo Hachisuka of the Village Hidden in the Rock." Said a representative of the Rock Village, a gruff, scowling older man.

"Rin Hiraga, and I come from the Village Hidden in the Clouds." The Cloud Village rep was a particularly cold looking woman.

"I'm Yumetsuki, shining star of the Hidden Sand Village." Inoko turned to her cousin, who had a deep look of confidence on her face.

"My name is Konohamaru. I am a proud shinobi of the village known as Konoha." Inoko's sensei gave his introduction.

All eyes next went to the large figure sitting alone at the edge of the room. The Darkness ninja gave his introduction, "Grrrrrr Prrrrolllbbrbrr fffrrrr ellrlrsssds grrrrrooooaaaa."

"What? What did he just say?!" The man known as Tatsuyo, shouted as if offended.

"Who is that thing?! Is it even human?!" The woman called Rin said as if disgusted.

"What?! How Rude! Don't say stuff like that about grandpa!"Shikazuki shouted out of turn. Konohamaru looked as if he wanted to slap her.

The Kirikage's eyes fell on Shikazuki, in a sharp tone he asked, "What is your name girl?"

"Oh me, I'm Shikazuki Nara, like the greatest kunoichi in all of Konoha, or at least the cutest." Shikazuki said in usual Shikazuki fashion. Inoko's jaw dropped at how Shikazuki wasn't the slightest bit intimidated by the multi-national audience and the fact that the man she was now conversing with could easily kill her.

"If you would, Shikazuki, please act as translator for your grandfather for the proceedings of this meeting." The Kirikage ordered her with a cold look in his eyes.

"I don't exactly see why I have to since grandpa Ponybear talks perfectly fine, but whatever, I'll do it... he said, 'I am Lord Ponybear Jimokai of the exalted noble high council of the Village Hidden in the Darkness." Shikazuki seemed somewhat offended by the request but obliged nonetheless.

"Hidden Darkness Village?! I've heard of no such place!" Rin scoffed at the words.

"Since when has there ever been a Village Hidden in the Darkness?" Tatsuyo seemed equally skeptical.

"Well it's a shinobi village like any other Hidden Village.. except it's hidden like, really, really well... in the darkness... so not many people know about it." Shikazuki explained her mother's homeland to the assembly.

"Enough! On with introductions!" Called the Otokage, an annoyed look on her face, she spoke in a more subdued fashion:"I am the Otokage of the Land of Sound, I am called Konan."

"Yes, and I am Suigetsu Hozuki, better known as The Mist Village's Kirikage." The Kirikage introduced himself in a gruff voice. Inoko thought he was scary.

"And I am Inari, the governor of this fine island nation ." the meeting host and leader of the Land of Waves made his introduction last.

"This meeting today is to discuss a plan for a final stand against Mangravello. We wish to form a unified front against the oppressor so as we can crush him once and for all. The Sound and the Mist alone will not be enough." Suigetsu jumped right into the matter at hand. He seemed to lack all patience.

"You think us stupid? What reason do we have to fight the Overlord when all it would get us is an untimely death?" Tatsuyo let out his concerns.

"So you would live without freedom then! You would allow Mangravello to continue to toy with the lives of you and your village as he pleased! If we ever hope to restore our freedom we must fight with everything we have!" Inoko was honestly surprised to hear these words coming out of her cousin Yumetsuki's mouth, and even more surprised at the passion behind them.

"I take it the Sand is finally willing to join the revolution?" Konan said showing a slight smile.

"I'm afraid I can not speak on behalf of my lord Uncle the Kazekage, but I swear, that I shall convince him, and I pray that in the near future I fight along side you with my life on the line." Yumetsuki continued to speak the such strong inflection it was scary. Eri and Hoshi seemed to be in awe as they swooned over their teammate.

"That is a foolish and naive thing to say girl. You won't be putting your life on the line, no, fighting the overlord is little different from slitting your own throat. My village was once a grand place, one of the five villages to posses a great Kage. When the overlord arrived we fought him with all we had and now our village is little more than a second rate pile of rocks, rocks stained red with the blood of those countless lost in the massacre." Rin said staunchly, resolve in her expression.

"Well doesn't that loss fuel your resolve? Don't you want to avenge the many who've died?" looked back at her with spite.

"What about Konoha? You're village has lost many heroes of it's own. How do you see thigns?" Suigetsu asked Konohamaru intently.

"Mangravello stole form the planet the most exceptional shinobi and most exceptional man I have ever known. I'd gladly give my life to fight for freedom and avenge this man and all the rest, and even if this man's death along with all the others hads caused her to lose sight of hope, I pledge to attempt to influence our lady Hokage to join your cause." Konohamaru asserted his stance in a clear voice. Again, Inoko couldn't believe her friend's were going along with such a crazy plan. Was she the only one of the group who thought what Tatsuyo and Rin were saying seemed more realistic.

"Very well, and the Rock?" Suigetsu gave a short smile, baring his shark-like teeth, as he turned to Tatsuyo.

"This rebellion is a fools game. Hearing the stories of what happened when you resisted my village submitted to the overlord at once. During his reign we have seen nothing but peace and prosperity." Tatsuyo said in a gnarled voice. Inoko, despite not being the brightest girl at that moment seemed to realize that the fact that this man and Rin had been selected for this meeting reflected on how their villages must feel as a whole.

"So you sacrifice freedom for the sake of false security?! Is it only fools who wish to be in control of their own lives?!"Yumetsuki laughed harshly at this man's words.

"My daughter thought like you, girl. She thought we should fight to be free. She named herself an enemy of the overlord. She was hauled off with countless others like her to rot away in one of the overlord's prison camps. I'm sure I'll never see her again." Tatsuyo said, speaking as if this daughter was a hopeless fool.

"What is the view of the Darkness?" Suigetsu turned toward the final representative.

Ponybear looked up, he spoke in a gruff manner that commanded respect, "Roowwwrrr mrrrrrkkrrsss, grrrmmmmrrrrr grgrwwwllll."

Suigetsu gave a nod in Shikazuki's direction. The girl gave her translation "Grandpa said, 'Though our village has been untouched by the Mangravello, my lord the grand-elder has reached the decision that fighting is the only way we can ward off this shadow for good. The Darkness Village offers it's fullest support in the ensuing war.' Which is all like really awesome and stuff since the overlord is really a big meanie." Inoko was surprised Ponybear had said all of that in what seemed like much fewer words, she also had to wonder what the assembly would have done in regards to Ponybear had any other of the many, many Konoha ninja squads been selected for this mission.

"Well, my, that certainly is good news." Konan displayed a soft smile at the announcement.

"Yes, and if Konoha and the Sand were to come to our aid as well, this might be a winnable fight." Suigetsu said in concurrence.

It was at this moment, just as the meeting was coming to a close, that a huge hole blew out of the side of one of the walls. The room was soon swamped with soldiers of the overlord, young women clad from head to toe in bizarre silver armor, all carrying weapons glowing with pure light. Inoko felt her face go faint, it seemed there was to be a fight after all.

A/N: Wow, certainly a long chapter. Yuzuki's part in the beginning was more of the same, character introductions and stuff just like the first two chapters. I knew I couldn't have had another full chapter on stuff like that, besides the girls of team Hanabi honestly aren't going to be too significant to this story, they're more auxiliary characters, characters who serve a purpose at some point but really aren't key. Inoko's (more then) half of the chapter, on the other hand finally saw me actually having something happen. A bit of a plot is beginning to show finally, hopefully it's encouraging. The meeting might have dragged a little but I think it was fairly intense. Ponybear is always great, I just had to have him return in this story. Lots of revelations. Yes I killed off Sasuke, Naruto, and all the Akatsuki besides Konan. This was all because I'm evil... or because I wanted freedom with this story and felt I would have more if the really powerful people were out of the picture. I f you're unclear about who I paired with who, feel free to check the updated character profiles page. And yes, I realize, I lied when I said Ino X Temari would be the only yuri pairing between established characters, but I don't think any of you really mind Anko X Kurenai having happened. Next chapter will be an actual action chapter. Chapter after that I'm planning to have the first lemon. Please review.


	5. From Now On

A/N: Alright, lengthy action chapter this time. Hope it's enough to finally draw everyone in. The second half of this chapter is dark, violent, and disturbed, read it with caution. Oh and this is another of those psycho-long chapters I sometimes do, reading it in one sitting might be hard.

Disclaimer: I own the vast majority of the characters in this story... just not the ones you really care about. I also do not own these lyrics.

"_Here comes the hot feeling again  
When I hear his name  
I clearly have no control  
Can't help wondering_

_If here and gone like a wave  
I forget but then, start rememberin'  
The devil in my mind, why can't he go home?  
Are we on our way?_

_I do not want to be in this song  
Sung while the summer rots in the hots high_

_Where is the wind?  
Why does it feel still again?  
Can't think along these lines  
I'm gonna live a long time  
Not along these lines  
I'm gonna live a long time"_

-Nada Surf, "From Now On"

Inoko looked with frightened eyes at the countless armor-clad bodies that now filled the room. They were all young girls, each one wore identical suits of light-weight silver armor and had a blank, distant look in her eyes. The weapons they held varied in shape but all seemed to have blades of pure light. They were all dressed the same yet they were all different, each one had a unique face, unique hair, unique figure. If anything this scared Inoko more than their weapons did, for she knew what this meant, at one point all these soldiers had been normal girls like her.

Then suddenly a path cleared in the mass of soldiers and a single figure stepped forward. This figure was much larger than even the largest of the soldier girls. It also wore silver armor, though its armor was a very different variety; unlike the light-weight armor the soldiers wore that was focused mainly on only covering the vital areas, this figure's armor looked very heavy and seemed to encase it entirely so as no portion of this person's actual body was visible. The armor was very distinctive, with oversized shoulders that shot off into monolithic spikes. The helmet the figure wore was similarly decorated with three horn like spikes protruding from the sides and back, none of the face was visible.

"Here! Just like I told you! These are the leaders of the rebellion!" In the chaos a man shouted as he raced from where the rebels had been gathered toward the armor-clad figure. It took Inoko a while to recognize that the man shouting was the man form the Rock Village, Tatsuyo Hachisuka.

"Ah yes, just as you said. I suppose now I can finally remove these annoying thorns from my master's side once and for all." The armor-clad figure, who spoke in a dreadfully deep, masculine voice said to the Rock-nin.

"You bastard! Do you mean to say you sold us out?!" Yumetsuki was furious as she rushed toward Tatsuyo with a look of real hostility in her eyes, the soldiers had soon formed a wall between her and the traitor.

"Unforgivable! I had spoken to the rebellion in the Rock village; I had thought they could be of aid. Is this the sort of filth your village truly employs?!" Konan had a surprising ferocity toward her voice as she shouted in Tatsuyo's direction; it was obvious from her words that it had been her who had thought of contacting the Rock Village.

Tatsuyo seemed to be ignoring the exclamations being hurled in his direction. Instead he continued to address the armor-clad man in a frantic tone, "I gave you the information you need, now please, please let me see my Nanako again!"

The armored man gave a deep sigh, he said in a callous tone, "Your information has proven useful, but I'm afraid you are sadly mistaken if you believe my lord the type to release his enemies just for a few good words."

"But you said I could she her again! You said I could see my daughter!" Tatsuyo seemed to have completely lost all rationality.

"What a sad, pathetic man. I really have no patience for cowards like you..." The armored man said apathetically as he grabbed a small, light-bladed knife off of one of his soldiers; in a very relaxed, casual motion he stabbed the blade through Tatsuyo's heart. The man added just as coldly as the Rock shinobi fell dead to the floor, "That beloved daughter of yours is on a path straight to hell, I'm sure you'll be able to reunite with her there."

Inoko could not believe what she had just witnessed. This man had just cruelly struck down someone who had just helped him. She was gripped by fear as she looked at the man and watched him draw nearer. Suigetsu was stepping forward as well.

"Well, it's certainly been a long time, hasn't it? What was that damn name of yours again? Fuzzybaba the Stupid or something like that?" Suigetsu spoke to the armored villain in a tone that was both mocking and spiteful.

"I believe you mean General Falinzoa the strong, honorable servant to my all powerful lord, the great Mangravello."The armored man introduced himself, expressing disdain at the Kirikage's direction.

"Yeah whatever. I was close enough." Suigetsu gave a laugh he had a look of true excitement burning in his eyes.

"I suppose it's closer than the best name I could place to you. Then again you can't expect me to remember the name of every pathetic coward who has fought with me only to run away in the end." Falinzoa returned the mocking with some of his tone, his voice made it clear he was every bit as excited as the other.

"Perhaps I am a coward for realizing I wasn't strong enough to beat you back then, that after watching you and your comrades kill two people I had thought to be perhaps stronger than I, would escape with my last friend and begin a quest for the power I needed. But whether that is truth or not is irrelevant, I'm confident my abilities have gotten only sharper through the years." The shark like man said with a violent smile, slowly he drew the massive battle sword from his back .

"Allow me to test that claim then!" Falnizoa shouted as he too pulled gigantic blade from his back. Whereas Suigetsu's sword was his favorite battle-tested zanbato, Falinzoa's sword was more of an exceedingly oversized claymore. Within seconds these two swords were forced against each other as the two enemies collided in fierce combat.

"Everyone, fight not to defeat them but to escape with your lives! Escape and tell your leaders of everything you have learned here today, of the cruelty you have just witnessed!" Konan belted out a surprisingly loud battle cry to the gathered shinobi. Inoko looked around and noticed the ninja of the Cloud village and the remaining ones from the Rock village had already made a hasty escape at the first sign of trouble, before the room had completely filled. Only her team, Yumetsuki's team and Lord Ponybear were still gathered there with the Mist and Sound groups.

"Right! Inoko, everyone! It's of great importance we all fight through this without being caught! You have to return to your village to inform the Hokage!" Yumetsuki shouted as her group ran toward Inoko's own. Looking around the room it was obvious the only way to escape now was to cut through the mass of enemy soldiers. Inoko was scared but she was still a shinobi. She was prepared for a fight!

Inoko, Chohiro, Shikazuki, Konohamaru, Yumetsuki, Eri, Hoshi, and Ponybear all ran at once toward the room's exit straight into the unending swarm of troops. They didn't get very far before a fierce battle erupted.

One of the soldiers went for Inoko right off the bat and the girl had little time to prepare herself. Shikzuki was there however, and very soon her statue was stitched to that of the soldier who became unable to move. Seconds later, Chohiro, who had taken the form of a gigantic ball of destruction, rolled forward to crush the paralyzed soldier, not stopping as he rolled on into several more, clearing a bit of a path.

"Way to go guys! I know their numbers are overwhelming but we can survive this fight!" Konohamaru shouted. He was fighting several soldiers at once, his form multiplied greatly by the shadow clone jutsu.

"Yeah were doing great ! Just stick by me m cute little Inoko and we'll get outta here safe and sound in no time!" Shikazuki exclaimed excitedly as she held more of the soldiers still for Chohiro to run them over. Shikazuki really had a wider array of techniques at her disposal but it was the middle of day; whereas her father's shadow techniques were the best the more sunlight here was, her mother's darkness techniques really only worked well for her when it was relatively dark. At this time of day she made for a better strategic fighter.

"No Shikazuki! I'm a ninja too. I have to fight also!" Inoko shouted steadfastly as she prepared some hand signs, after a few minutes she gave the call, "Mind Disturbance Jutsu" and a beam shot forward at one of the soldiers. Within seconds that soldier was relentlessly attacking her own comrades. It had worked really well to Inoko's relief, Ino had only just taught this technique to her but it had worked quite well; she supposed the Overlord's soldiers didn't have much of a mind left to muddle.

"Yay! Way to go Inoko! That was so cool! You're like so awesome." Shikazuki cheered on her teammate sweetly as she held in place many soldiers at once , not just for Chohiro this time but for the enemy soldier Inoko had confused as well.

"GRRRAARRRR AADDDDRRRR BRFFFLLLL" A roar like anything Inoko had ever heard then sounded out as a giant shape charged forward through a whole flank of soldiers. It was only as the shape halted that Inoko recognized it as being Lord Ponybear encased in a dark shadowy darkness.

"Awesome! Grandpa's like cleared path for us! Let's like go!" Shikazuki continued to be as excitable as ever as she withdrew her shadow to run in the direction of the exit, Chohiro, Inoko, and several of Konohamaru and several of his clones followed behind. Ponybear ran back in the direction of Suigetsu and Konan, apparently he thought to lead his aid in fighting Falinzoa and the more elite troops, rather than aiding his granddaughter and her friends further.

The team charged forward. Soon they had reached the entrance of the meeting hall. There was another group of soldiers in the waiting there. Yumetsuki's team was already engaged in heated combat with them.

"Fear the awesome power of our great Yumetsuki!" Hoshi southed with a high laugh as she swung a medium sized chain flail through a soldier's armor.

"The Overlord's forces are nothing compared to her skill!" Eri made her own worshipful call as she effortlessly swept several soldiers off their feet with some skillful swipes of a bo-staff.

Impressed at simply watching the followers, Inoko turned her attention toward her cousin's fight. Yumetsuki looked simply intense as she faced down the enemy. Nearby was a bizarre figure, a battle puppet; designed to appear female, the puppet had longish silver-blue hair and a thin build. It had four arms, all of which held a different unique sword.

"Is this all the power the Overlord's army can muster?! Ha, this is nothing! Me and Seigi could kill them all ourselves." Yumetsuki said arrogantly with blood-lust in her eyes as her fingers moved faster than Inoko would have thought possible. Her puppet Seigi was moving around the battlefield with the most precise, calculated of movements, cutting through soldier after soldier with its swords. Eri and Hoshi were formed up just around Yumetsuki, Inoko noticed that it was their job to keep the puppet master from harm while the puppet did most of the real work.

"Oh wow! Your cousin's like so amazing, Inoko!" Yumetsuki shouted excitedly; Inoko wondered what Eri and Hoshi would say to her friend if they weren't preoccupied.

"Yes, but now is not the time to just watch. We have to fight our way out of here!" Konohamaru made the response as he charged several soldiers at once with several kunai wielding clones. His students nodded as they went back to work.

Inoko fired off more mind disturbances while Shikazuki went back to her shadow play. Chohiro this time simply enlarged his limbs to several times their normal size and began to plow forcefully through the enemies.

As they fought the swarm of enemies, Inoko began to notice why the battle seemed to be taking so long. The Overlord's soldiers were quite fast and quite strong, but they were stupid and predictable. Dodging their attacks was fairly easy. Though admittedly Inoko only had to doge a few attacks as Shikazuki was preventing most of the soldiers from getting too close. In all the soldier's were not so difficult an opponent, the only thing that made this battle tough was one thing. The soldiers were resilient. Chohiro would mow one over, Yumetsuki would cut one up, the soldiers Inoko herself was manipulating would slice through each other, and in most all instances, save when they had been decapitated or disemboweled, they would get back up as if unfazed only a short while later. Inoko began to get scared, she could feel her chakra depleting, she knew the others, especially Shikazuki, who was putting so much effort into protecting her, must be feeling the same way. She began to wonder how much longer they could all last.

"Ugh, they just won't stay down... I don't know how much more of this I can handle." Chohiro put Inoko's thoughts into words, he had a tired look on his face and his expanded body was not without wounds.

"I know. I don't think I have much chakra left..." Inoko said concurrently, a sad look in her eyes.

"Don't worry my cute Inoko, I'll put everything, I mean everything, I have into making sure you get out of here safely." Shikazuki said in a very serious tone for her , she looked deeply fatigued.

The battle raged on for awhile, and though some distance was made it was never enough to break from the fight. They had left the meeting hall behind them and were now fighting in the streets of the Land of Waves. Inoko noticed that the soldiers had no issue tearing through civilian houses if it made getting to their group easier. As their light-bladed weapons often left what they cut trough ablaze, soon good portions of the city were on fire. Inoko knew then that Mangravello cared not for the safety of the citizenry of a village thought to be harboring his enemies. She was scared, shocked, and above all disgusted.

The group fought further and further towards the exit of the village but found that wherever they went they could not escape the overlord's forces. Inoko performed her mind disturbance jutsu one last time to only somewhat effective results, as the soldier that was hit with it didn't so much as attack her comrades as she did just swing her weapon around at complete random. Inoko knew then she had lost it, her chakra supplies were nearing zero, she was exhausted, she felt her knees give out and she crumbled to the floor. She saw that Konohamru, Chohiro, Yumetsuki and her followers were far ahead, still fighting on. Shikazuki was by her side still however.

Shikazuki was panting, she looked easily more exhausted then Inoko felt, her shadows were very thin, and she was only managing one at a time. Soon she couldn't even do that. Inoko felt pure fear as she watched the girl's shadow withdraw fro the enemy entirely. What happened next was even more frightening. Inoko heard a scream at her back; she turned around quickly to find a soldier leaping toward her at high speeds, a weapon raised high in her hand. Inoko felt the hand of death cold upon her, and knew her short life was about to end.

But it didn't end, just as the light-bladed sword of the enemy began its track toward the young Yamanka, the attack was impeded from its intended target. Shikazuki was there. She had thrown herself between Inoko and the soldier's sword. She fell back into Ino's arms a, massive, open slash reaching the full length of her weakened, now bloodied body. Inoko screamed at the top of her lungs; tears filled her eyes. The soldier didn't wait a second before going for a second strike.

"KRRRRRRRRR GROOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!" This was both the scariest and sweetest sound Inoko had ever heard. It sounded like the demonic call of some beast from hell, but what it signaled was an end to the nightmarish battle. Lord Ponybear had caught back up to the group, the most intense of all anger resonated in his eyes as his dark-coated claw like hand cleaved the soldier in front of Inoko and his granddaughter straight in two. He proceeded to angrily charge through every soldier he could find. With his shear force he effectively cleaned a pathway all the way to the Great Naruto Bridge that served as the village's entrance. Her heart racing, Inoko draped her gravely injured friend, who had lost consciousness, over her shoulder and ran with all she had in the direction of the exit.

Inoko collapsed as she reached the bridge, the Overlord's army was quite a distance behind them now.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Chohiro asked as he noticed the condition his usually energetic teammate was in; he too was panting as he fell to his knees at the bridge.

"She better be! " Inoko shouted frantically as she ripped Shikazuki's shirt open enough to where the entire cut was visible to her. Like Ino, Inoko had been chosen to be the one of her team to learn medical jutsu. She wasn't the best at it, and she had almost no chakra, but she wasn't going to let Shikazuki die. Slowly she began to close the wound.

"Dammit I shouldn't have gotten so far ahead of you two! I could have stopped this from happening!" Konohamaru shouted, he looked quite pissed off.

"I can't believe this... I was too into my own battle... I should have kept more of an eye on you and your friends, Inoko... I hope you can forgive me..." Yumetsuki said in a melancholy voice, she suddenly had a vulnerable look about her.

"It's okay... it'll all be okay... I have enough chakra to close this cut... and I can feel her heart rate returning to normal...She'll be fine until we get back to the village where she can get treated for real." Inoko let herself reach a calm,she had to keep telling herself "everything was going to be okay," after about a thousand times she had started believing it.

"Really!? That's great! I was so worried!" Chohiro gave a joyful laugh at the news, he seemed to be deeply relieved.

"Yeah, but it's probably imperative we get back to the village as soon as possible." Konohamaru saidi n a realistic tone, not ready to celebrate just yet. He asked, "Inoko, you think you can handle balancing her until she wakes up?"

"Yeah." Inoko said solemnly as she draped the Nara girl over her shoulder once more and the group began to run back toward their village home.

It was awhile before Inoko felt movement at her shoulder. Shikazuki had stirred. In a soft, broken voice she muttered softly, "I-Inoko? I-is that... you?"

"Yeah." Inoko responded softly with a smile.

"What... happened? Did we... make it out of there?" Shikazuki's words were parsed and heavy.

"Yes. Yes we did. Your grandpa showed up and saved us and everyone else. Everything's going to be just fine." Inoko said in a sweet tone, soft, almost loving.

"I'm glad... I didn't want you to die..." Shikazuki replied weakly.

Inoko knew it probably wasn't best to get intense with Shikazuki in her condition but she couldn't hold back her gratitude any longer, frantically she declared, "Thank you! Thank you so much Shikazuki! You saved me! I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you!"

"Kiss me, Inoko!" Skikazuki demanded suddenly; Inoko was seriously taken aback.

"What?" Inoko heart panged at the suggestion.

"I love you, Inoko... I really do. I want to feel your lips on mine... if only just once." Shikazuki was weak and broken, she had saved Inoko, Inoko owed her so much. This feeling warmed her heart, it made her feel happy; yet it made her feel miserable as well. She had pledged that she was a normal girl, she wasn't going to let herself do something like this. Shikazuki might have proven she was the best friend Inoko could ever have, but all Inoko wanted was friend, nothing more.

"I'm sorry, Shikazuki. That's not something I can do." Inoko sad in a sad voice, desperately sorry.

"Oh... I see..." Shikazuki replied with absolute melancholy. Slowly, silently she worked herself out of Inoko's hold and though weak and in serious pain she began to run along with the group on her own.

* * *

Yuzuki Yamanaka was pissed off. She had to wonder why she was such an idiot. In preparation for her current mission she had only thought about the hot girls she was with and which ones would be the most distracting for her. Had none of them even thought about how fucking terrible this mission actually would be?

She honestly couldn't remember any of the eight ninjas on her team saying a single word about the mission. Sure missions had sucked in the past. But this place was disgusting. Her mission was to oversee Overlord Mangravello's new Land of Fire prisoner camp as it began it's first weeks. Looking around the place made Yuzuki's blood boil.

Yuzuki quickly recognized that there were three different types of prisoners here. The first, likely had no reason to actually be there. They likely had been selected at random to come work. They were all young girls, most quite pretty. They spent the long days pounding a strange metallic alloy into uniform shapes, Yuzuki recognized the shapes as being the standard armor and weapons of the Overlord's soldiers. There were roughly 150 of this type here. The second prisoner group was all female as well, these girls didn't get to work, instead they spent all their time locked up in confinement inside cells. They had all committed various small crimes; stole, failed to pay debts, protested a decision of the overlord, or involved themselves in illegal activity. Unlike the first group these girls would not eventually be set free, instead they would be hauled off to another camp where they would be changed somehow and forced into Mangravello's army. There were about 100 of them there.

The third group was the group that was directly charged to the woman who was currently guiding Yuzuki and her comrades around the camp. This woman was an unimaginable beauty; long blonde hair, sexy blue eyes, over-sized, giant, obviously artificial breasts, all packaged into a tight-fitting leather outfit. Yuzuki however didn't find her attractive in the least. She was disgusting, awful, the worst sort of scum imaginable. The woman had made her nature perfectly clear from the start as she had introduce herself with her full title, Velegromia the cruel, General of the Overlord, torture expert.

This third group, which numbered only roughly 17 girls at current, was comprised of genuine enemies of the overlord. Women of the rebellion. Women who sought openly to remove Mangravello from power. It was Velegromia's job to cause these women as much pain as possible before eventually killing them brutally. What was the most disgusting part, was that this woman seriously loved her job.

"So, do you see how it all works? You think you'll be able to handle keeping all these worthless fucks in line for a few days till we get a few more officers in?" Velegromia asked with a smug, inhuman, smile that made Yuzuki want to cut her head off. The officers she spoke of were members of Mangravello's army who had enlisted by choice, and as such still had a fully capable human mind. These people, usually the cruelest and most despicable women imaginable were the types who typically worked facilities like this. Right now there were only three for the entire camp. They needed at least ten.

They had just been escorted through the entire camp. The conditions were deplorable. The work rooms had an awful stench, and the girls looked beyond tired. All the girls locked in the silent cells alone looked as if they wanted to kill themselves. The single small room that held Velegromia's torture subjects, the room the cruel woman had saved to show for last had been by far the worst. All the girls had deep bleeding cuts and bruises all along their entire bodies. They were literally soaked in their own blood as well as the blood of each other. A good number of the bodies in that room had been already dead.

Yuzuki looked around at her comrades faces. Takako had no expression as always and Sai was still somehow smiling. Ichiro looked as if he were about to throw up. Mika seemed ready to faint at any moment. Suzume like Yuzuki seemed racked with disgust. Izuna seemed shocked at the brutality, her eyes filled with somberness and disbelief.

Hanabi was quivering, she was afraid, she spoke nonetheless for the group, "A-alright... we, we understand..."

"Wonderful! The rooms for the officers are in the back. You can use those for the duration of your time here." Velegromia seemed downright excited to see the fear in the Hyuga woman's eyes.

"Umm, okay..." Hanabi replied nervously.

"Please remember, loves, you should not consider any of the worthless bodies captive in these walls an actual human." The female General said cruelly as she walked off in the direction of her torture chamber.

The two Konoha teams made their way for the officer's quarters without a word. Yuzuki was further disgusted to see the five officer's rooms were all exceedingly luxurious. They reminded her of rooms at a fancy hotel. They were such a far cry from what the prisoners were seeing.

Yuzuki and her group went to work right away. Days passed where it was her job to be cruel. There were enough basic soldiers there to do the menial jobs and guard the cells. Yuzuki and the other shinobi had to instead do the jobs of the officers, they had to keep everything nice and organized. Her voice was hoarse form having to yell at the prisoners but she could never bring herself to hit them. She had to make sure no one tried to escape form her duties or kill herself.

On the third day, Yuzuki and her partner for the mission, Izuna (they had been paired up based on sleeping arrangements; Izuna was Yuzuki's roommate. Sai and Ichiro shared a room, as did Takako and Hanabi, and Suzume and Mika) along with one of the three actual officers had been assigned to watch over the torture chamber while Velegromia attended other duties. Yuzuki felt sickened as she entered the blood-soaked room.

Almost immediately upon entering, the group was hit with violent, angry words by a spirited prisoner, "Vile hands of of evil, you shall burn for all eternity in the pits of hell for your crimes along with that bastard lord of yours!"

These words greatly angered the young officer, whose name Yuzuki really did not care to learn. She shouted in reply, "How dare something like you, garbage waiting for an incinerator, talk in such a manner about our glorious overlord! Such words are beyond forgiveness!" With that the officer drew her leather whip, something every officer who worked in a prison was equipped with, and began to lash the prisoner repeatedly.

Yuzuki felt incredible empathy for the girl being whipped in front of her. She had agreed with what the girl had said. This prison was terrible, disgusting, unforgivable. She wanted the officer to stop with the whipping. She felt for the girl. What was more, this particular girl looked like Inoko.

Not exactly like Inoko, mind you, but fairly close. Her hair wasn't as blonde even if she did wear it in a long pony tail in almost the same fashion as Yuzuki's beloved sister, it was more of a mixture of blonde and brown. Her eyes were very different as well. Instead of Inoko's soft teal eyes, this prisoners' were a sharp hazel color. Even if she didn't look exactly like Inoko, the resemblance was close enough that Yuzuki began to see her sister as the one being whipped there. She remembered then the mission Inoko had left on. She didn't know how it had turned out. For all Yuzuki knew, Inoko could be in a prison exactly like this one somewhere. Hell, Inoko could be on her way to this very torture chamber at that very moment.

"Stop! Please stop that!" Yuzuki shouted at the top of her lungs. Every living, conscious prisoner looked up at her. The officer eventually stopped to look at her as well.

"What?! What the hell do you think you just said to me?!" The officer looked at Yuzuki indignantly.

"I told you to stop! Don't you think you've took this far enough?!" Yuzuki didn't back down or look afraid in the slightest. She was going to make her stand.

"Why the hell does it matter?! The piles of filth in this room are all our lord's enemies! Do you actually expect me to hold back when these prisoners are no longer truly even human in our lord's eyes?!" The officer didn't seem prepared to back down either.

"But they are human! They're every bit as human as you and I! You don't have to be so cruel with them... doesn't... doesn't that woman hurt them enough..." Yuzuki pleaded.

"Grr... Talk like that is enough to get you locked up in this place yourself, bitch!" The officer warned coldly as she exited the cell in a huff, obviously wanting not to further argue. Yuzuki felt she had won.

"Thank you... for that..." The recently whipped prisoner spoke words of gratitude in Yuzuki's direction.

"It was no problem. I can't stand the cruelty of this place." Yuzuki said in a light voice.

"I take it you aren't here by choice." the prisoner girl said in a cautious tone.

"I'm just a normal shinobi. Me and my friends are just supposed to stay here until the place gets properly staffed." Yuzuki answered truthfully.

"Sorry for what I said then. I guess you might not burn in hell for all eternity then." The blonde prisoner gave a morose laugh.

"You don't have to be sorry. You're suffering. Even if it's against my will, I feel as if I should be punished for just being at this place, unable to do anything." Yuzuki said in a gloomy way. She was so fucking depressed she couldn't stand it.

"What's your name?" The prisoner asked in a soft voice.

"Yuzuki." The young kunoichi of Konoha replied.

"That's a good name. I'll remember it. When Velegromia's blade is ripping through my flesh, I'll remember your name, your face and know that somewhere nearby warmth and kindness still exists." the prisoner girl spoke in a tone bleaker than Yuzuki had imagined possible. Her eyes teared up.

"Tell me your name too." Yuzuki demanded, heartbroken.

"Nanako. Though I doubt it'll do you much good. I'll be dead soon." The girl said in a low voice. Yuzuki, the usually strong, tough girl, began to cry uncontrollably. It really didn't help to know this girl's name was somewhat similar to her sister's.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Nanako... I'm sorry..." Yuzuki repeated under her tears, completely unable to take it.

"It's not your fault None of it's your fault Yuzuki. It's okay to be sad for me, to cry for us. Just when you're through don't waste that emotion. Hate Mangravello. Hate Velegromia. Hate the one's who killed me." Nanako advised in perfect melancholy.

"Okay." Yuzuki, shaking, cried out as she stumbled toward the rooms exit. She couldn't take it any more she had to leave. Izuna, who had witnessed the whole scene followed behind her, prepared to comfort the girl.

"You are a very strong woman, my brave, beautiful Yuzuki..." Izuna muttered from behind the other as they made their way toward their room. Yuzuki was struggling to bring a halt to her tears.

"Strong? Somehow I feel powerless?" Yuzuki replied with a pathetic laugh.

"No, Yuzuki, my love, you were great. Most people would never consider telling an officer of the Overlord to stop..." Izuna spoke in a voice softer than her usual coarse hiss. Soon they had reached their room.

"But you saw Nanako suffering? I had to take action. I just had to." Yuzuki said defensively as she collapsed on her bed.

"Was it Nanako or Inoko you were thinking about when you said those words?" Izuna asked pointedly; Yuzuki was taken aback.

"W-why would it be Inoko?" Yuzuki was honestly a little freaked out. In recollection from what she knew about biology, she had no remembrance of anything about snakes being able to read peoples' minds.

"Oh please, you have to have noticed it! That Nanako bares a striking resemblance to your beautiful, beloved sister." Izuna gave a somewhat sadistic laugh at Yuzuki's expression.

"Well... maybe your right.. I do care about my sister.. and that girl kinda looked like her, so it was only natural I'd react that way, right?" Yuzkuki said, blushing and trying to defend herself.

"True, except, my sweet, sweet girl, what you feel for you delicious little sister is far more than what a normal sister should..." Izuna smiled and hissed, she seemed happy at the reaction she was getting. Yuzuki was getting defensive but not angry or upset.

"N-no... t-that's not true... I-I... s-she, Inoko, she just needs me is all..." Yuzuki spoke with a terrible stutter. It was so obviously a lie it wasn't funny.

"No my darling Yuzuki, I think what you mean to say is you need her. You want her, you want to have her... feel her... run your hand gently across the soft, delicate flesh of her breast... lick your tongue through the deepest reaches of her beautiful untouched sex..." Izuna, spoke in a sexualized fashion, holding nothing back.

"How could you say that?! She's my own sister?! I could never do something like that?" Yuzuki replied frantically knowing then that it was all true by how vivid the images were in her mind.

"You love her." Izuna said simply. Yuzki realized just how true it was.

"I guess I do..." Yuzuki admitted softly, nervously.

"Admitting it's a good start, my sweet. It'll save you from all that painful bottled-up emotion, like that you showed just now." Izuna assured, her deep rasp was oddly comforting.

"But... isn't it wrong to love your own sister...?" Yuzuki asked helplessly.

"Maybe, but will that stop you from having these feelings...?" Izuna said in a deep hiss.

"There's no way Inoko will want what I want..." Yuzuki said her body shaking.

"Maybe, but will that stop you from having these feelings...?" Izuna repeated,.

"This, this would hurt her if she knew..." Yuzuki said somberly, a single tear in her eyes.

"Maybe, but will that stop you from having these feelings...?" Izuna said once more, it was just as true as all the other times.

"No. I love Inoko. Thank you for helping me realize that, Izuna." Yuzuki finally gave the woman an answer. Her love was wrong, it was sick, but she couldn't hide from it forever.

"Anything at all, for my beautiful, Yuzuki and her adorable Inoko..." Izuna hissed out softly. Yuzuki decided it was time to go to bed.

Yuzuki didn't sleep that night. She barely slept the next night either. Her mind was continually gripped with the darkest of thoughts. She loved her own sister, and she was caught in hell. She didn't know what she was to do about anything. Then on the final day of the mission something she should do at least became clear to her. She was walking by the torture chamber one day and saw that he door was ajar. Wanting to check up on Nanako she silently peered inside.

Velegromia was in there. She had a blade in her hand, it shimmered with blood. A girl was screaming. Velegromia was cutting her deeply, fiercely, relentlessly. Then there was a reckless motion of the cruel woman's hand, as if she had slipped, as if it was an accident. Yuzuki knew this wasn't the case. The screams stopped as the tortured girl's head severed from it's body. It was the girl tied directly next to Nanako. Nankao was completely silent as she stared at her friend's lifeless, bloodied head on the floor, a lot of the other girls screamed. Velegromia gave a satisfied laugh as she turned away. Yuzuki walked from the door slowly. She kenw what she had to do.

That evening, the members of team Sai met to discuss the details of the mission. Yuzuki waited until Sai had left to join Hanabi in discussion with Velegromia. She could tell these two. Takako didn't' care in the slightest what she did, and Ichiro was so weak that he would be unable to stop her going. She could tell them. That way if shed died doing this someone at least knew why.

"I'm going to free them." Yuzuki said softly, Ichiro and Takako looked up.

"What?" Ichiro was confused and taken aback.

"The prisoners in the torture cell. I'm going to set them free tonight." Yuzuki clarified in an even voice.

"Yuzuki! That's insane! If you do that you'll end up locked in that cell yourself!" Ichiro was even more taken aback then before.

"I don't care! I'm willing to die for this! They don't deserve to be treated that way! They don't deserve to die! I am going to free them, Ichiro and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Yuzuki shouted frantically. There was clearly no dissuading her.

"A-alright... but... No, you're completely right, Yuzuki. This place is terrible... I want to help you..." Ichiro said fighting with himself.

"No, you stay back. This is for me to do alone." Yuzuki said staunchly.

"No Yuzuki, it'd be near impossible alone. If we go together we might have a chance. This place disgusts me, especially that room and how those girls are treated... I'm going to help you." Ichiro insisted in a forceful voice. Yuzuki was honestly very surprised. In all the years she had known Ichiro Watari she had never known he actually possessed a backbone. It made her smile.

"I'll go as well." If Ichiro's comment had been surprising this comment registered as the most stupidly fucking shocking thing ever uttered. This was because of the simple reason it was Takako Hyuga-Aburame who said it.

"Excuse me! Did you just say what I think you said?!" Yuzuki just could not believe her ears.

"I am curious as to the abilities of the Overlord's soldiers. I really don't care as to your reasons, or the fate of the people here, but this seems like a good chance to test their power against my own." Takako said in a proud, cold tone, that made her sound kinda like one of the people who actually worked in this place.

Typical Takako reasoning. Still it was good. Ichiro was right, this would be easier if Yuzuki wasn't alone. She had always hated her team but suddenly she was grateful for them. She spoke with a smile, "Alright. We'll do this together. "

"We should tell the others. I'm sure Mika and Suzume would help as well." Ichiro suggested sure of himself. Yuzuki knew Izuna, whom Ichiro likely omitted out of dislike, would easily come to their aid as well as the two he mentioned. Hell probably even Sai and Hanabi would forgo their duties as jonin to help them. But no, she knew three was more than enough.

"I want to involve as few people as possible. Three's a good number. This should just be enough." Yuzuki explained wisely.

"I understand." Ichiro acquiesced, probably because he realized how dangerous this plan was, and how if he involved her, Mika would be subjected to that danger.

"We'll meet up tonight. Be ready." Yuzuki warned. Ichrio gave a nod while Takako showed on her face that she understood.

Just as they had said, the group met up that night. Izuna had been awake when Yuzuki left her room, but didn't seem to care (or somehow already knew) where she was headed . Takako had escaped without even coming close to waking her aunt from her sleep. Sai had been awoken by Ichiro who had to use the excuse that "he had to go to the bathroom." Nonetheless they had gathered there as said, and began the trip down the halls silently, without a single word.

The mindless soldiers who were the cell guards didn't even look at them. They were used to the appearance of all of them by the fifth day and didn't find it unusual. Soon the three young members of Team Sai had reached the door to the torture chamber. There were two soldiers standing guard in front. They walked toward the door and the guards stepped in front of it, drawing their weapons. Yuzuki drew her twin battle fans, Ichiro grabbed a kunai.

A black stream of insects shot straight toward one of the guards. Yuzuki turned to see Takako had activated her Byakugan. Takako slowly guided her insects under the guards' skin and precisely to every one of her bodies chakra points. Her chakra quickly brought to zero, the soldier died, and unlike many forms of death were to these soldiers, this method proved permanent.

"That's it... I'm disappointed..." Takako murmured to herself. It seemed she had suspected the Overlord's soldiers to somehow be able to resist her deadly complete chakra drain technique.

Ichiro had charged the other guard and was dueling her with his kunai. His movements were sloppy, his foot work was bad and he was this close to getting slashed across the face by the guard's light-bladed katana. Yuzuki decided to spare him any further struggle, she fired a gust of wind from her left fan sending the soldier back against the wall. She fired then a gust with the right, and then she began to chain them, gust after gust until the guard's armor began to dent and eventually the guard seemed to pass out.

"Alright. Let's do this." Yuzuki said as she grabbed the door to the cell. It was locked. She didn't have a key. She wondered why she hadn't thought about that. Of course it would be locked. She felt stupid. It was a heavy door and she honestly couldn't think of a way to open it without the key.

"Move out of the way." Takako said evenly and Yuzuki obliged. Slowly more insects flowed from Takako's hand. They flew into the lock, she guided them there. She examined the insides of the lock with her Byakugan and conversed silently with the insects telling them what to move to open the door. In less than a minute the heavy steel door swung open. Yuzuki felt even stupider. Going alone would have been pointless, going with just Ichiro would be equally pointless. This was the first time in her life she felt she had needed Takako. It was an odd feeling.

They proceeded in. The prisoners, especially Nanako looked at her confused. That girl was the one who spoke out, "Yuzuki? W-what's going on here?"

"I'm going to free you. I'm going to free all of you. You don't deserve to be here. You don't deserve to die." Yuzuki replied softly, her voice hushed as it could echo off the walls if not careful.

"Do you mean that? Do you honestly mean that?" Nanako was in disbelief, some of the other girls began to cheer quietly.

"I do. Ichiro... Takako help me free them all." Yuzuki said solemnly as she moved toward Nanako. She drew a kunai and began to force it roughly against the blonde captive's chains with all her strength.

Ichiro went to another girl (the one who happened to look the most like Mika), and began to try and free her with the same method. Takako again began to guide her insects to break through the bondings and chains tying the girls up. Her method proved much more efficient than breaking through solid metal with another piece of solid metal, as in the time it had took Yuzuki to free just Nanako, Takako had freed everyone of the other 12 girls (including the one Ichiro had started on). With how much energy Takako was putting into this Yuzuki had to begin wondering if Takako might have been lying about not caring. Maybe she really wasn't heartless, maybe this place had gotten to her as well. Then again an arrogant bitch like her probably was just using this as a prime opportunity to show off.

A few of the girls couldn't walk but they supported each other. Without a word Yuzuki guided them to the prison's exit. Her and Takako knocked out every guard that approached them (On Yuzuki's order Takako had taken to not killing them, it would be more obvious what had happened if they had all died like the first). Soon they had reached the large prison gate. Takako opened it and the group proceeded outside.

"I, no _we,_ do not know how to thank the three of you. I-I... I just can't think of anything to say..." Nanako was at loss for words as she faced Yuzuki and her teammates just outside the gate. She was smiling. She had a wonderful smile.

"I couldn't leave you there. I couldn't leave anyone. Nothing else seemed right." Yuzuki explained. She was smiling too now.

Then a surprise hit her. Nanako had bent forward and placed on her cheek a soft sweet, kiss, the girl spoke, "Thank you, Yuzuki. Thank you so much. I was so lost, so miserable... I had given up. You don't have any idea... how much.. this means to me. You saved my life Yuzuki. I'll never..ever forget that..." Nanako was crying now.

Yuzuki had thought there was nothing that could make this girl cry. Apparently happiness could. Seeing the girl at her most vulnerable Yuzuki thought that maybe she would be even more reminiscent of Inoko. The opposite proved to be true. In tears Nanako looked even more distinctly herself. She was splattered with blood and her face was bruised but she was a very beautiful woman. She was shorter than Inoko, a degree or two more muscular, her skin was a darker shade, and she had more fine facial features. She also had breasts that were even bigger than the impressive one's Inoko possessed, which of course was something Yuzuki always thought was nice. Looking at Nanako, Yuzuki felt undeniably attracted to her, she wanted more than a simple cheek kiss. However, perhaps in remembering her love for Inoko, she said nothing to his effect; she only smiled at he other.

Yuzuki spoke some words before the prisoners departed from the camp, "I'll never forget you either, Nanako. I think you might have taught me more than you think." It was true, Yuzuki knew she would never be able to simply abide by the Overlord's wishes again.

A/N: Oh my god that chapter was freaking long. I didn't think I could write a chapter longer than the final chapter of Shadows of Darkness but I just did. This chapter marks a turning point of the story for both the protagonists. Even if it make for a really long chapter, I kinda wanted both these scenes in the same chapter for dramatic purposes. Since I'm going with dual protagonists like this I don't want one to get too far ahead of the other. This chapter was really pretty bleak. This fic is still going to try to be a comedy. The darkness here was needed just to set things up nicely. I'd probably expect this to be the darkest chapter in the entire fic. Since I did manage to get all this stuff out of the way here, that means I will be able to place the first sex scene in the next chapter. And so you know, whomever you're expecting will be the one's having the sex is probably wrong. As long as this chapter was I actually can't think of much to say about it. I doubt many more chapters will be this long.. As always minor updates have been made to the character profile page.


	6. Of Moons, Birds and Monsters

A/N: This chapter contains some sexual material. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Inoko, Yuzuki and the rest of the countless OCs are mine. The established characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the song lyrics belong to the artist.

"_Why'd you cut holes in the face of the moon base?  
Don't you know about the temperature change  
In the cold black shadow?  
Are you mad at your walls  
Or hoping that an unknown force can repair things for you?  
Pardon all the time that you've thrown into your pale gray garden?  
If the ship will never come you've got to move along_

Even a bird would want a taste of dirt from abyssal dark  
The prick of a feather could make a kingdom burn and the bloodshed start  
The falling apart  
Made me a shadow in the shape of wonder  
The waves of black  
If she's going under I can hold my breath till the sky comes back  
Or drown like a rat, rat, rat  
He's a rat "

- MGMT, "Of Moons, Birds & Monsters"

Yuzuki Yamanaka was relieved. She was relieved to be back home with her family. She was relieved to be away from the horror of Mangravello's prison camp. She was relieved to still be alive after what she had done. More than anything though, she was relieved to find, in returning home, that her beloved sister Inoko was safe and waiting for her.

Still, even if returning to her home in Konoha had allowed Yuzuki to regain her peace of mind, her adventures in that hellish prison had not been without lasting impact. If anything it had made her more bitter and cynical; seeing the evil capable of those who are in control of the world had opened her eyes quite a bit. Just lying back was something she could no longer do.

On top of changing her outlook, her actions on that mission had likely changed her future as well. At least they had made her fate quite a bit more uncertain. She could remember in precise detail the look in that woman Velegromia's eye, the shrill sound in her voice as she dismissed Yuzuki's group shortly after learning several of her prisoners had somehow escaped. Yuzuki could tell that she knew it was one of them. She had expected having her whole team incarcerated, but for whatever reason Velegromia had released them all. She had however, looked straight at Yuzuki while saying the words, "Lord Mangravello has ways of finding out what occurs under his watch. Those who defy them will see their punishment in due time."

Yuzuki didn't know what to make of this. As she saw it now she could have unknowingly shortened her lifespan by quite a bit. Her very future, her very having a future, was now uncertain to her. As scary, as unnerving as it was, it had been so worth it. The smile on Nanako, the woman she had saved's, face the joyful tears in her eyes, that moment, it would have been worth anything Yuzuki had to give.

There was one other important change that had happened in the proceedings of the mission. Yuzuki had been brought to the conclusion in that she was in love. She supposed it felt nice being able to admit it to herself. It felt downright odd however when she reminded herself that the target of this love was her very own sister, Inoko Yamanaka.

She smiled as she looked over at her sister, at the target of her affections. They were walking side by side to the same destination. It was Yuzuki's first day back but it was also a special day for one of the two sisters' friends. It was Masako Sarutobi, Izuna's step-sister, Shiori's comrade, the young shinning star of Konoha's, 18th birthday today. Yuzuki and Inoko had been invited to the party.

"So Inoko, this party should be fun, a good way to take our mind off of everything bad that's happened on these recent missions." Yuzuki decided to converse with her sister to speed up the walk to the party. Inoko had already told her about the fierce battle she had been in and came out of. She cursed the fact that she had not been there to protect the girl.

"I guess so. But I'm surprised you're even willing to go at all, sis. You must be tired after being on mission for 5 days straight." Inoko said thoughtfully, smiling at her sister.

"Nah, I'm fine. Masako and me are friends after all. And since she's on a track to be our next Hokage, I'm going to try and keep it that way." Yuzuki said cheerfully, her and Inoko both laughed.

"Sister! How can you say that? I'm going because Masako's a nice person and a good friend not because of some sort of underhanded motive." Inoko reprimanded jokingly, giving her cutest smile. Yuzuki couldn't believe how adorable her sister was.

"Oh you know I'm just kidding, Inoko. Me and Masako are more than cool. With how close her and Shiori are, I'd have to like the girl." Yuzuki let out a few more light laughs as she spoke.

"You're right. Those two always have seemed to have good chemistry as teammates, just like me and Shikazuki. It's a shame you don't have someone like that, and that your teammates are awful and useless." Inoko said in a happy fashion, paraphrasing comments Yuzuki had made in regards to her team in the past; it all led to more laughter from both the girls.

"I don't need a partner on my team when I have such a great little sister to watch out for me." Inoko said sweetly, smiling widely at her sister.

"Oh thank you. You're the best sister ever, Yuzuki." Inoko said with an embarrassed laugh. Yuzuki wished then that she could hear those words repeatedly in her head for the rest of eternity.

As Yuzuki likely couldn't have taken any more praise form her sister without reaching over and forcing the other girl into a fierce make-out session she decided to return to a prior point, "But yeah, Masako and Shiori get along perfectly. That's what being a team is really about."

"Yeah… hey… I was wondering… if… you know with the way Shiori is… if… you know... she's interested in Masako." Inoko said in a somewhat nervous way with a blush. Yuzuki could only marvel at how a girl who had been completely surrounded by lesbians since the day she was born could still get uncomfortable talking about it.

"What do you think?! Masako's one of the hottest girls in the whole village. Of course she'd be interested!" Yuzuki exclaimed as if the fact should be obvious.

"Oh… well yeah… but I suppose Masako's not into that sort of thing." Inoko replied with a soft sigh.

"Nope, not a chance. It'd be hard to find a more straight-laced good girl than Masako Sarutobi. A girl like that, who has led herself down a straight path of perfection, isn't going to be a lesbian for any girl even if they have a close bond." Yuzuki said, sure of herself.

"Yeah and Masako even has a family like ours, sis. That must make it hard for her to stay so on track." Inoko commented in a sigh, she was paralleling Masako to herself in her mind.

"But I somehow doubt the bonds between Masako and her family are as strong as the ones between ours." Yuzuki said coolly, thinking proudly of her mothers and lovingly of her sister as she spoke.

"You mean Izuna…?" Inoko said in a low tone as her mind wandered over to thought of Masako's somewhat eccentric step-sister.

"As I see it I doubt the bond between those two sisters even registers next to the love between me and you, Inoko." Yuzuki said softly. She loved how even if being in love with your own sister was seen as weird; simply saying you loved your sister was something that never even raised an eyebrow.

"You're right. I doubt those two would have anything to do with each other if their mothers hadn't fallen in love with each other." Inoko said concurrently as Yuzuki continued to smile.

"Yeah." Yuzuki murmured simply as the walk continued. It wasn't long before the two had finally reached the Mitarashi-Yuhi household. They could hear the sounds of music emanating from the fairly large house as they walked up to the door. Yuzuki extended a hand to knock. A woman shortly arrived to greet them.

"Oh hey girls, glad you could make it." Said this woman, Anko Mitarashi, Izuna's mother. Anko was well past forty but still seemed to retain a great deal of her natural good looks. She had a real intensity to her eyes, something her daughter had inherited.

"Yeah, but Masako and us have always been close. We had to come." Yuzuki said as she smiled graciously at the older woman who let them both inside.

The sisters walked deeper into the house, toward the sounds of party. Yuzuki offered a polite wave to her other host, Kurenai Yuhi, Masako's mother, as they passed her. That woman too was quite pretty despite approaching fifty. She looked a lot like Masako. Yuzuki had to wonder how hot Anko and Kurenai must have looked together when they started their relationship. She was certain it must have been a couple people had talked about quite a bit back then.

Soon the two Yamanaka girls had reached the house's main room and had joined the other party-goers. Masako was a social person. A party for her wasn't anything fancy and organized, just more of an excuse to bring all of her countless friends together. Music played loudly, but not so loudly it was deafening, there were plenty of nice snacks, and the room was alive with the sound of continual chatter. It wasn't very long at all before someone took notice of the girls' arrival.

"Inoko!! Yay, you're here!" Came the shouts of Shikazuki Nara as she spied her best friend and teammate in the crowd and performed a running leap onto the girl. Yuzuki had always found this girl to be particularly annoying.

"Oh, hi Shikazuki. It's nice to see you have your energy back... They just released you from the hospital today but you already seem completely back to normal." Inoko said with a wide smile to her friend. Something seemed a little off with Inoko's voice that Yuzuki couldn't quite grasp.

"Aww… that's sweet. Was my cute little Inoko worried about me? You know you could have like come and visited me in the hospital?" Shikazuki said in her somewhat bubbly fashion. Yuzuki had always wondered why Shikazuki annoyed her so much; now knowing she was in love with Inoko she figured she could pin it squarely as jealousy.

"I'm sorry…" Inoko said suddenly taking a dark somber tone as she disappeared into deep thought.

Inoko felt terrible. She cared about Shikazuki, She really did. However, ever since that day, ever since that moment, she had felt so terrible. Inoko feared above all else the thought of hurting those she cared about. She knew she had hurt Shikazuki. She knew now she was always hurting Shikazuki. Shikazuki had told Inoko that she loved her, she had proved herself willing to sacrifice herself to save Inoko, but Inoko was so caught up in her self-image that she had rejected the girl outright. She felt so bad about it all, but she was not willing to change the person she was, or more accurately the person she wanted to be. She had felt so bad that she had never once found herself capable of visiting the girl who was supposed to be her best friend in the hospital in the days following their return.

"It's okay. I'm sure you were like busy. Yuzuki was out on mission to so you probably had a lot of work to do around the house. I understand." Shikazuki said, taking a dismissive tone.

"Yeah…" Inoko said very softly with a quiver. She wanted to scream I'm sorry a thousand more times.

"Anyway. Masako really throws some like great parties. You see that big cake over there. It's like so delicious! You have to try some!" Shikazuki spoke with usual cheer. Inoko wondered how the girl could still act like this after what Inoko had said and done.

"I'll make sure to have some then!" Inoko replied with a smile, letting herself believe that maybe things would return completely to normal for her.

Soon some other girls had approached Shikazuki and the Yamanaka girls. It was Shihori Hatake, Yuzuki's best friend, and Masako Sarutobi, the girl the party was celebrating. Yuzuki was delighted to see her friends, and especially delighted to have someone besides Shikazuki to talk to.

"Hey Shiori. Nice party Masako." Yuzuki asserted in a very casual fashion.

"Yeah Masako, I was just telling Inoko! That cake is like so good… it's sweet but not too sweet and it has just the right amount of frosting. It's like all light and fluffy and tastes so yummy. You have to tell me where you like bought it!" Shikazuki went off into a torrent of cake praise as she approached Masako excitedly.

"Actually no one bought that cake, Shikazuki, it's homemade. My step-mother baked it herself." Masako informed with a soft, gentle laugh. Masako Sarutobi was a real beauty, even Inoko could admit this. She was tall, perfectly curved, had long wavy brunette hair and the most intense of crimson eyes.

"Really?! That's amazing! It's so good… and it looks like so pretty. I thought for sure it had to be made by like a professional!" Shikazuki's giant green eyes went wide in amazement. Inoko had to admit her friend was right, the cake in question did look a lot more professionally crafted than any homemade one she had ever seen before.

"My step-mom's actually really likes baking. She's gotten pretty good at it." Masako said in an amiable way, continuing to give soft laughs at the girl before her's cake obsession.

"Really? She actually doesn't look like too much of a baker. That's actually pretty surprising, Masako." Yuzuki said in a conversational tone; she was right, Anko Mitarashi sort of had a rough, reckless look to her. Inoko really couldn't imagine her baking a cake.

"So Yuzuki, I bet you're glad to be back, huh?" Shiori spoke. Shiori Hatake was a very interesting girl in terms of appearance. She was quite tall, and somewhat muscular. She had relatively short, spiked-out pale blue hair. She wore a black mask over her mouth and had very calm black eyes. She was Yuzuki's best friend so Inoko knew her well, and really liked her. She was hard not to like actually, she was a very cool person.

"Oh, you know it. That mission was pretty painful…" Yuzuki said giving a shiver as she remembered the horror of it all.

"I'll bet; five days on a single mission is always pretty rough." Shiori remarked coolly.

"Believe me; you don't know the half of it." Yuzuki replied with a soft, somewhat helpless laugh.

"And I heard about you're mission as well, Inoko. Stuff like that can be dangerous. Glad to see you made it back safely." Shiori turned her attention from Yuzuki to her sister.

"Yeah, it was really pretty scary." Inoko replied shyly.

"Really? So you guys saw some action then?" Shiori seemed curious about the mission.

"Yeah, we had to fight a whole swarm of soldiers. We managed to survive but…. Shikazuki got injured during the fight and… it was so scary." Inoko explained, recalling the emotions that had gripped her that day.

"But I'm like all better now, so you don't need to worry my cute little Inoko. I'll be there to shield you again next time you're about to like be cleaved in half by a cool shiny light-sword." Shikazuki said with an enthusiastic nod.

"Wow, on the few z-ranks we've gone on we've been able to complete our missions without encountering any actual combat. It's always just turned out to be an exercise in losing our nerves for nothing in the end." Shiroi said in a deep heavy sigh.

"I can't imagine someone like you getting all nervous about a mission, Shiori." Inoko said with a soft giggle.

"What are you talking about? Of course I get nervous. The thought of death, torture, imprisonment, being forced into that creepy zombie-like army, stuff like that scares me just as much as any other girl. I may be a kinda laid-back person but I'm still human, I'm not Masako." Shiori said, letting out a short laugh.

"Shiori?!" Masako said in a raised tone, not believing what her teammate was saying about her.

"What? It's true; no matter what we're about to go through, Masako here never gets nervous or loses that fine, level-head of hers." Shiori said in a light voice; Masako blushed slightly.

"It's imperative that someone is able to contain themselves and lead us even when things appear difficult." Masako said almost defensively.

"That's why I'm just glad we have you Masako. That's certainly not a spot either of the men on our team could fill." Shiori said in a rather pointed way.

"Our sensei is a decent enough man. He's a strong leader even if he may be somewhat odd and his abilities are sorely limited. Honestly he's likely more driven to make himself succeed then I ever will be." Masako pointed out, as if to correct the other.

"I suppose you're right. But he might be too driven for his own good. Some of the choices he makes just seem a little bit much to me. You seem to understand things in more rational terms. That's why you're the real leader of Team Lee, Masako." Shiori made a counter point.

"I'm glad I'm thought of in so high regard." Masako gave another blush as she heard her friend's words.

"I seem to notice you two avoiding a certain member of your squad…." Yuzuki said giving a sound laugh.

"Oh really? Okay, Yuzuki, we'll talk about Norio, but first why don't you tell us how Ichiro's holding up on your team's missions." Shiroi said with a clear smirk visible beneath her mask.

"I seriously doubt a son of the Hyuga clan is anywhere near as useless as that spineless wimp of ours…" Yuzuki said shaking her head.

"Really? You know Norio. Do you think a self-absorbed slacker pretty-boy flirt like him could really be worth much of anything?" Shiori expressed her disdain for her other teammate.

"Norio may not be the type to work up to his potential entirely but I don't believe our team really suffers for it. All ninja squads are constructed to be balanced. With my abilities and yours Shiori, we're perfectly capable of covering Lee-sensei and Norio's shortcomings, just as they are able to supplement us. Squads like ours and Yuzuki's really in the end work just as well as squads that seem more balanced like Inoko's and my sister's." Masako explained smartly, everyone seemed to nod in agreement to the words.

"Yeah, that all makes sense. I just have to wonder if any real sort of thought went into my team's construction. It seems to me like they were just trying to torture me when they put it together…" Yuzuki complained in a joking tone though she was dead serious.

"I admit, that in your situation it doesn't seem like they gave much thought about personality interactions and teamwork." Masako said with an apologetic laugh.

Inoko soon had lost track of the conversation. She began to look around the room as she listened attentively to the music that was playing. There were lots of people attending Masako's party and Inoko knew the vast majority of them. Ichiro Watari and Mika Inuzuka were both there; they stood completely rigid with blushes and oversized grins on their faces as they conversed. Inoko gave an offhand guess it wasn't much of a conversation. She caught sight of Suzume Shiranui talking with some other aspiring medical ninja, and she even caught sight of her own sensei Konohamaru, who happened to be Masako's cousin, immersed in conversation with the bizarre looking man who was Masako's sensei, Rock Lee. Then she spied Chohiro.

Apparently Shikazuki had spied their teammate as well for she gave a call to him, "Hey Chohiro!"

Chohiro looked up at the sound of his name. He noticed his teammates and walked over to them. He was holding a plate that contained a rather large piece of the large party cake; he greeted the others, "Good to see you in better health, Shikazuki. So what's up? "

"Not much, what's up with you Chohiro?" Inoko responded politely.

"Nothing... hey, Shikazuki… have you tried this cake! It's go good…." Chohiro said excitedly as he took another bite of the cake on his plate. Chohiro might not have been as food obsessed as most of his clan but when it came to deserts that was another story.

"I know! I was telling Inoko. That cake is like so totally awesome! Did you know that Masako's step-mom baked it herself?" Shikazuki looked ecstatic at the excuse to return to her cake obsession.

"No way! I was certain this had to be from some sort of expensive bakery. The flavor is just too perfect…" Chohiro was very impressed.

"I know I said the same thing." Shikazuki said with awe in her voice. She turned to Inoko and said while grabbing her by the hand, "You have to taste it now Inoko!"

Inoko found herself dragged toward the cake on the complete opposite side of the room and away from her sister, who continued to talk to Masako and Shiori. Soon Shikazuki had shoved a piece of cake on a plate into Inoko's face. It was a dark chocolate cake with a soft green colored frosting that had a nice floral pattern to it. Inoko reluctantly took a bite.

"You're right, this is pretty good cake." Inoko said as she savored the bite. It was not too sweet, had a rich flavor and a fluffy texture.

"I know didn't I tell you!" Shikazuki called cheerfully.

Inoko noticed something strange as she continued to eat the piece of cake. Chohiro had been standing there next to her only moments ago, now he was nowhere to be found. Curiously she asked, "Where'd Chohiro go?"

"Oh, he just went over there." Shikazuki pointed out; their teammate had left abruptly to go further down the snack table to pile more sweet confections onto his plate.

There was a silence between the two of them for a moment. It was awkward. Inoko never remembered feeling so awkward with Shikazuki even when that girl was forceful with her. She would have been delighted at having this silence broken by the approaching of a new party-goer, except for the fact she didn't particularly care for this particular party-goer.

"Hey ladies, you two look kinda lonely. How'd you like to spend a little time with me?" Asked this man as he approached the two. He was Norio Hyuga, Masako and Shiori's other teammate. He was the sort of cocky, narcissistic type of man who found joy in playing at the heart of every woman he met. He was a total jerk and Inoko really couldn't stand him.

"No, the two of us are actually like just fine without you." Shikazuki said coldly, blowing off the Hyuga man.

"You sure. Little Inoko here looks like she might want me to stay around. I've seen that sorta sad look in a girl's eye so many times before..." Norio replied trying to sound intolerably cool. Even if he was a jerk, Norio was a successful jerk. He had the look that young girls seemed to fall for. He had long, wavy, jet black, slicked back and styled up hair and he was tall. His Byakugan eyes were somewhat engaging as well.

"_My _Inoko is not interested in someone like _you._" Shikazuki said in a spiteful voice, near growling at the young man.

"That so. I was always under the impression Inoko didn't go that way. I was just thinking it might be time for her first experiences with an actual man..." Norio approached Inoko closely, bearing his white teeth to her in a ridiculous smile.

:"I don't care what Inoko might say. I'm not about to give her up to anyone just yet and especially not to a guy like you." Shikazuki spat forcefully, intensely. Inoko was grateful to find Shikazuki standing up for her, she had no interest in someone like Norio Hyuga after all, but she was beginning to think maybe Shikazuki was being over-protective. She knew she wasn't going to ever let Shikazuki have what she wanted, she was fairly sure Shikazuki knew the same, but still the girl remained so entirely devoted to her. Soon Inoko's head was racing with thoughts.

"Oh and what makes me so wrong for her?" Norio asked with an amused smirk.

"Inoko needs a girl who will like truly love her, a girl who will always be there for her, and a girl who is really cute an named Shikazuki Nara." The energetic girl declared with a wide smile. Inoko actually couldn't believe how bold Shikazuki was getting.

"Well, what about you Shikazuki? Do I meet your standards?" Apparently seeing the feisty edge to Shikazuki had caused the man to shift his focus from one girl to the other.

"Well... you aren't bad too look at... but so long as I love Inoko I'm not interested in anything else." Shikazuki said with hard nod. Inoko decided then that her friend was going to far.

"Whatever then." Norio said looking defeated as he slinked off to flirt with other girls.

"I'm sorry that you had to put up with that jerk like hitting on you, Inoko." Shikazuki said emotionally as she proceeded to hug Inoko tightly.

"I could have ... I could have handled that myself." Inoko said quietly feeling even more uncomfortable as Shikazuki squeezed her body tightly against her own.

"Maybe but you don't need to Inoko, because I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you..." Shikazuki said in a sweet voice that was full of hope.

"Don't you remember what I said the other day? I'm not interested in this..." Inoko said coldly. Inoko feared above all else the thought of hurting those she cared about. She knew that if Shikazuki continued to pursue her like this the girl would only end up racked with disappointment in the end.

"You may be saying that now but I'm confident I'll win in the end. I just love you like too much to give up!' Shikazuki cheered and gave a cute laugh as she hugged Inoko even tighter.

"No! No you won't... I'm not going to just give in on this Shikazuki..." Inoko was scared to hear her voice raised, a few people nearby turned to stare at them. She began to try and fight her way out of Shikazuki's hold.

"B-but Inoko..." Shikazuki started with a quiver. She continued to not loosen her grip.

"Just please stop it already!" Inoko said in an even louder, colder tone; she finally managed to break free of Shikazuki's embrace by pushing that girl away from her forcefully.

"I-Inoko..." Shikazuki's mouth dropped open as she looked at Inoko with deep wide eyes. She spoke in a helpless quiver as steady tears began to stream from her eyes, "Okay... if that's what you want..." She shook her head as she quelled the flow of tears, her voice raised quite a bit as she said with heavy miserable breaths, "I will stop it then.. I'll stop all of it.. I won't ever bother you again!" With that the girl turned ad walked quickly in the other direction as the tears started in fuller force than before. Inoko feared above all else the thought of hurting those she cared about. As the most intense of miserable feelings overtook her entirely she came to the realization that she had just hurt Shikazuki more than she would have thought possible.

Needless to say Inoko didn't feel so much in a party spirit after all that. She wanted to leave. She wanted to get the fucking hell out of that god damn house that instant so she could go home and just cry herself to sleep. She looked back over at the other end of the room where Yuzuki was. Yuzuki was laughing and smiling as she talked with Shiori and Suzume, Masako apparently having wandered off else where. If Inoko tried to leave now she knew Yuzuki would catch sight of it and follow her. Her sister had just been though a lot, as such Inoko didn't want to follow destroying her best friends heart by bringing an abrupt end to her sister's fun. Inoko came to the decision she would just have to do a little wandering herself.

Masako's family had a fairy large house. The party was raging on and no one was paying any attention to Inoko. The young Yamanaka decided she'd just do a little exploring real quick until Yuzuki was ready to leave. Making sure no eyes were following her she slipped off into a corridor and began to walk through the house. She passed a couple bedroom and other smaller rooms as she walked the halls aimlessly. Nothing interested her, she was just killing time anyways. Then she spied though the window the garden growing in the yard at the back of the home. She found the door and proceeded to go outside, smiling at the feel of the cool breeze.

It was a really nice garden, well-kept, organized, beautiful, peaceful. Inoko walked around admiring all the pretty plants. She caught sight of a tall bush that bloomed with flowers she found to be particularly beautiful in the corner of the garden. She bent down to take in the flower's aroma. It was then that she heard the sound of the door back into the house open once more. Quickly she hid behind the bush and looked on.

Out from the house emerged the two step-sisters, Izuna Mitarashi and Masako Sarutobi. Inoko didn't have any idea what they were doing out here away from the party. She became a little scared that she might get caught. She wondered how she would be able to explain her presence. If they saw her it would be so embarrassing She wouldn't no what to do.

But when Izuna and Masako had found their full way into the garden all Inoko's thoughts about fear or embarrassment turned all at once into complete and total shock. There, right-before her eyes, Masako and her step-sister had joined their mouths together in a full kiss. It wasn't anything soft, romantic, sweet, or gentle either. It was a rough, hard, deep kiss; Izuna's serpentine tongue seemed to extend several lengths as it entered the depths of Masako's mouth filling it so completely that the older girl began to pant.

Izuna pulled away to speak, saying in her usual hiss of a voice, albeit a huskier, sexier hiss, "My dear sweet Masako, are you sure you should be skipping out on your own party to be doing this with me?"

"I just couldn't take it. Five days without you I mean. You know how hard it is for me." Masako said with desperation in her voice.

"Yes, yes I'm well aware of my part in shaping the legend of Masako Sarutobi. I know it's my job to keep those constant impure sexual impulses of yours from surfacing to your friends and admirers." Izuna said with a sharp nin as sher tongue extended like a snake's and trailed hotly down Masako's neck and then down the ample cleavage that was presented by her typical robes.

Inoko couldn't believe what she was seeing let alone what she was hearing. She had always really, really admired Masako Sarutobi. She had thought the girl was like her. Even if unlike Inoko, Masako was capable of great things, Inoko had always known Masako as the straight, normal, good girl that everyone accepted. She couldn't believe that Masako instead had deep lustful desires and was engaged in a sexual relationship with a girl raised as her own sister. Inoko began to feel confused.

"Please! Hurry and let it all out of me, sister. I want you to fuck me with everything you got!" Masako commanded, Inoko never in a million years imagined Masako to ever say such words.

"As you wish my dear, lovely Masako. I'll show you some real pleasure so you can hurry up an rejoin all those adorable boys and girls back at that party of yours. You just have to promise I'll get my own pleasure tonight." Izuna bargained in a coarse sexual voice, her tongue continued to explore the exposed parts of Masako's chest.

"You don't even have to ask. Just hurry up, sis, I really need it." Masako sounded even more desperate than before as she close in for another kiss, forcing Izuna's tongue back into her mouth.

As the two step-sisters kissed roughly Izuna's hand found the hem of Masako's shirt. Playfully she raised it at a slow pace. She broke the kiss as she brought the shirt finally over Masako's head, the brunette's exceptional breasts spilling out at once with a healthy bounce before Izuna and Inoko's eyes. Izuna's tongue proceeded to once more stretch several lengths from the silver-haired girl's mouth to find itself on a winding course from Masako's cheek, to her ear, to her neck and then further down. Masako squirmed vigorously under her sister's agile tongue, the look on her face showed a level of pleasure Inoko knew she herself had never felt.

Izuna's tongue quickly found Masako's plump breasts. The snake summoner let her tongue wrap itself around the soft pillows, squeezing them forcefully as Izuna's hand sought out the hem of Masako's pants. Masako's own hands went there as well to lend their aid. Izuna's tongue moved in a line across the tips of Masako's breasts now, stimulating both nipples at once as Masako's pants fell to the ground, the girl jittering uncontrollably. Izuna gave a sensual laugh as she kneeled down and recoiled her tongue, extending it only a little ways back out to lick in a straight line down Masako's stomach and navel, toward the pale pink panties that still clung to her body.

Masako shivered in delight as Izuna's tongue forced it's way up the central area of the fabric. Masako's hands went to the back of her sister's head as she held it there between her legs rigidly. Izuna's head bobbed up and down as her tongue went back and forth, the light pink of the older girl's panties gradually becoming darker as more and more fluid seeped out of the girl. Steadily Masako began to lower her naked frame until she was sitting on the ground. She then laid back and pushed her crotch upward. Izuna soon saw the final garment adorning her sister removed and tossed aside.

As Izuna's tongue began to lick hotly at the gentle pink of Masako's sex, Inoko felt her heart begin to race. This whole thing was so bizarre. Not because of Izuna and her odd abilities and mannerisms; even if she was different Inoko had always known Izuna to be an incredibly decent person and a very loyal friend. Besides a lot of people would think people like Yuzuki and Shikazuki were weird as well, but they were some of the most important people in the world to Inoko. No Izuna wasn't making this strange, but rather it was all do to Inoko's inability to understand it all.

Inoko had never had sex. She had never thought about sex. Before just now she had never even seen sex. Before just now she honestly really hadn't had much of an idea what sex really even was. It had always been something so distant, so detached from here. Now she was seeing it. She could see quite clearly as Izuna's tongue filled and pulsed Masako's depths. She could hear Masako's high blissful moans; sounds so intense and pure that hey were piercing. She could see the look of unimaginable pleasure on the older girl's face, she could see the jumpy movements the girl made in her upper body, all of which seemed to cause her large breasts to bounce, well Izuna held the girl's lower half rigidly with her hands at Masako's ankles.

Inoko didn't know what to think. The act seemed pure yet intense and seemed to be enjoyed greatly by both the actors; she recognized it clearly as what it was, the physical act and manifestation of love... But these two were both girls, Inoko reminded herself, that meant this act was not something normal, it was not the kind of love she would ever feel... It was however the same sort of act that represented the love between her mothers, the love that had brought her Inoko and her sister into this world. It was the same sort of love Yuzuki sought from other girls; it was the same sort of love Shikazuki wanted from Inoko. Inoko wanted to turn away, she wanted to dismiss what was happening as unappealing to her or uninteresting, but she couldn't help but find everything about the scene to be strangely beautiful.

Masako's moans grew deeper and louder as the girl began to pant. Izuna's tongue looked to be vibrating softly as it penetrated deeper and deeper into Masako's glistening pink slit. Masako looked to be in heaven, drool was escaping her mouth. The girl regarded as the strongest, most dedicated, and most noble young kunoichi in Konoha, the girl most thought sure to become the sixth Hokage, looked as if she craved her step-sisters' tongue, as if she couldn't do without it. Inoko tried to stop herself from thinking it, but soon she began to wonder what it felt like.

Inoko had never touched herself down there before. She had no experience with sexual feelings or pleasure. Right now however she felt so odd. She was sweating, her heart was beating at an accelerated pace, and these thoughts just wouldn't stop. She noticed it was twitching oddly down there. Her own panties, she could feel, had began to get damp and cling to her. Reluctantly she slipped her hand under her skirt to investigate. Wet fluid was spilling out of here, everything was very warm; she moved her fingers steadily lower. It was as if electricity had suddenly surged through her body as Inoko let a single finger run through her somehow excited sex.

It felt so good. Inoko soon was fingering herself recklessly, not knowing where to move her fingers at first. She caught on quickly though, noticing what areas brought the most acute pleasure to her. It was so intense. And this was only her own finger; what was Masako feeling? What did it feel like to have someone else's tongue down there? She wanted to feel that pleasure, she wanted to feel more. She returned her eyes to the scene as she continued to stimulate the wet, sensitive flesh of her sex with her fingers, trying her best to keep her moans hidden from the other's ears.

Izuna's tongue suddenly recoiled out of Masako's sex. Izuna turned to more gentle licks at Masako's clit while her fingers found their way to the tight-looking opening. Two fingers slipped deep inside Masako while the licks continued. Izuna soon had broke her tongue away form Masako's swollen clit as her body slithered upward, her hand remaining on task. Izuna licked either of Maksao's nipples playfully before she returned to kissing Masako's mouth deeply. Masako panted and moaned into Izuna's mouth as she her step sister's fingers continued to push in and out of her as they kissed.

Izuan broke form the kiss to move to Maskao's neck which she began to kiss with her mouth. Masako's moans were intensifying, which was good cause Inoko was finding hers harder to keep in as well. The louder Masako was the more of a cover she had. Masako's movements were even more hectic than before, it seemed her whole body was being consumed by pleasure. As Inoko felt something inside her build she figured she could actually relate. Breaths were becoming more and more intense for both Masako and Inoko. Maskao gave a sharp, high moan as her whole body gave a violent shake. The heavenly sound of this absolute pleasure was enough to trigger a similar reaction in Inoko, who felt an incredible surging wave of pleasure over take her. She had never imagined it possible to feel so good.

"So was that good enough to hold you for awhile, my dear sweet Masako?" Izuna asked with a laugh asher serpentine tongue licked Masako's cheek.

"Oh yes... You are so good... I honesty don't know what I would do without you, sister." Masako said in still frantic breath before planting a passionate kiss on her step-sister's lips.

"I'm more than happy to help such a beautiful girl like you, Masako, my love." Izuan gave a sensual laugh as she stood up. She gathered Masako's clothes and handed them to the girl. She then advised, "But you are missing your own birthday party right now. I'm sure you are missed by your guests."

"Yeah. I'll go. But you should come too Izuna. I know a lot of people would be happy to see you there." Masako said, returning to the controlled smile of the Masako Inoko had previously known.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt. But before that, my sweet beloved Masako, I think I'm going to check on a few of the flowers here." Izuna said with a smirk as she looked around the garden. Her eyes seemed to stop on the bush Inoko was hiding behind as if she could see straight through it.

"Uh, alright, sis... Oh and I look forward to tonight.. thanks as always..." Masako said giving a light blush as she turned ad walked away, opening the door and heading back into the house.

Izuna began to wander about the garden aimlessly for a bit, looking at some of the plants. Inoko was a little scared. She had been certain Izuna had been looking straight at her. She had come off her sexual high yet her heart began to pound once more as she wondered how she could possibly get out of this.

"So, my dear, beautiful Inoko, did you enjoy that little show?" Izuna asked in a whimsical voice as she continued to stare off at flowers. She wasn't even looking in Inoko's direction.

Inoko froze up. Izuna had indeed detected her. She started timidly as she stood up and made herself visible to he other, "H-how'd you know I was here...?"

"I could smell you... feel your chakra in the air... and then when you started masturbating yourself you were so loud that it's a wonder Masako didn't notice." Izuna said in a very blunt fashion. Inoko's jaw dropped in horror as her face turned deep red.

"I wasn't.. I was just... I-I, I-I, I..." Inoko tried to explain her actions rationally but a rational explanation didn't seem to exist.

"You don't have to defend yourself, my cute, cute girl. Wanting to feel pleasure is not something that should bring you shame." Izuna said as she approached the other, bringing a hand to the girl's cheek causing Inoko to blush.

"It's just all so strange..." Inoko murmured softly.

"Not really. Masako portrays herself as so focused and level-headed, but in all honesty she has a truly incorrigible sex drive. My lovely sister simply can't contain herself for long. As I posses great love for her I have taken on the duty of helping her release her needs." Izuna explained in a sweet hiss.

"That makes sens... But I'm so confused..." Inoko said, Izuna gave a faint smile as she seemed to realize what Inoko was really mumbling about.

"So long as you don't lack key knowledge, Inoko my love, there is really no reason to be confused so long as you listen to yourself." Izuna said wisely to the other.

"Listen to myself...? But what if I don't like what I find?" Inoko said with slight waver.

"Then you either need to change yourself or learn to accept it. Those are your only options." Izuna said with a quiet laugh.

"Uh... alright..." Inoko said very reluctantly.

"You know there's probably a big sister who is sorely missing you about now, my adorable, sweet Inoko..." Izuan said with a firm smiel as she turned back toward the flowers.

"Yeah.." Inoko said under her breath as she went back inside. She moved quickly through the halls and found herself immersed in the party atmosphere once more. It wasn't long before Yuzuki had caught sight of her and approached quickly.

"Hey Inoko, where've you been? I was looking all over for you." Yuzuki said with a sigh of relief.

"Oh...nowhere... I was talking to Izuna..." Inoko half lied in a low, dazed voice.

"Izuna! Really?!" Yuzuki found her gentle sister and the bizarre woman who had recently been her roommate to be a most peculiar match.

"Yeah." Inoko affirmed simply.

"Okay.. Say, Inoko, I've pretty much talked to everyone worth talking to around here, and I don't think Masako would mind us heading out early. You want to go home?" Yuzuki asked with a warm smile.

"Sure." Inoko nodded. Inoko suddenly remembered what had happened between her and Shikazuki. She didn't know why but the memory of it all hit her at once and suddenly she felt a desperate urge to apologize. She asked her sister, "So, have you seen Shikazuki around, sis?"

"She left a long time ago." Yuzuki replied readily.

"Oh.. I see..." Inoko said with marked disappointment.

"Yeah, she was actually one of the first to leave. She left with that fool Norio shortly after you wandered off." Yuzuki informed completely unaware of her precious sister's distress.

"Norio?! What was she doing with him?!" Inoko shouted. For some reason couldn't believe it. For some reason she found it infuriating.

"Whoa... I've got no clue... everything all right, Inoko...?" Yuzuki spoke with clear surprise and concern at her sisters reaction.

"Yeah, I guess... Let's go home sis." Inoko replied in a dark tone as she began to walk through the crowded room. Yuzuki followed behind her.

Inoko didn't like leaving things with her and Shikazuki like this. She knew that much. Right now that was all she was certain of. Everything else confused her so completely.

A/N: Wow, another super long chapter. I honestly hadn't anticipated this one being long. I had a lot more to do this chapter than originally thought. I had to have that Masako X Izuna sex scene, I had to have the big confrontation between Inoko and Shikazuki, I had to introduce Norio and properly introduce Shiori and Masako, and I had to actually do a couple scenes where Inoko and Yuzuki actually interacted with one another. I told you the lemon wasn't going to be between anything you guessed. Yep, the first lemon is between two fairly minor character and contains neither of the protagonists (though don't worry, they'll both get turns really soon). I think this chapter makes for a refreshing change after last chapter. I know it might have been a real sudden change to go from a dark chapter focused on the adventure plot to a lighter (though still dramatic) chapter focused on the romance plot. Anyways. I hope you liked it. Minor updated have been made to the profiles.


	7. Present Tenses

A/N: Sorry for the significant delay. I had a lot of stuff I needed to accomplish this weekend and I just didn't have any time for writing. Let's hope I can get back on schedule.

Disclaimer: The OCs belong to me; nothing else does, be it the characters and elements of Naruto or the following song lyrics.

"_So make it stop – you catch your breath_  
_And you let it drop for one sweet second_  
_But what do you do when the clock starts ticking?_

_How did I lose my voice?_  
_I Suffered with every choice_  
_'Sound certain and make it up'_  
_But sorry is not enough when you say that stuff_  
_And then you're off and running... home, alone_  
_Forget it, you've made your own bed to sleep in_  
_  
So come on cut me down from the fence_  
_I can't keep sitting out_  
_I need a little bit of time to figure out these events in present tenses!"_

- Get Him Eat Him, "Present Tenses"

Inoko Yamanaka didn't know what to say. It had now been a day since the party, a day since she had broken Shikazuki's heart. Now here she was standing right next to that very girl as they waited silently along with Konohamaru and Chohiro.

When dealing with Z-rank missions, it was customary to have a period of down time before the Hokage met with a squad to hear its findings. It had been several days now since team Konohamaru's big Z-rank mission to the Land of Waves. At this moment Inoko's team was waiting to meet with Tsunade, the very leader of their village. The meeting, which took place in unofficial capacity, was being conducted in a hidden underground chamber located several miles from Konoha, so as it would be away from the Overlord's eyes. The cold, dimly lit secret chamber was having an effect on Inoko's nerves and quite frankly she couldn't wait until the Hokage arrived.

"Damn it's creepy down here. I sure hope the Hokage hurries up. I'm not sure how much more of this nerve-wracking wait I can take." Chohiro decided to speak to pass the time, effectively putting Inoko's thoughts into words once again.

"Cheer up Chohiro! When I get nervous I always like to imagine that I'm like captaining a pirate ship through a river of fire while like doing battle with the undead demon lord Syfmaleafor and trying to like flee the wrath of the giant flaming octopus." Shikazuki spoke vividly, while wearing a smile. This had been the first time she had spoken since Inoko had arrived at this location. She felt a bit of relief at hearing Shikazuki as her usual vibrant self.

"And how exactly is something like that supposed to calm me down, Shikazuki!?" Chohiro asked slightly taken aback at Shikazuki's crazy suggestion.

"Well thinking about something like that would distract you from what you're nervous about, Chohiro. I'm not sure rivers of fire, scary demons, and octopus monsters are any more pleasant to think about than creepy underground rooms though..." Inoko gave a soft laugh, she was giving thought to the imagery Shikauki had suggested to them, but for some reason got stuck on the image of Shikazuki in a pirate hat.

"Hmmm, well... if thinking about that doesn't help you could always try like thinking about one of your like favorite stories. Like, you know, the story of the cake-baker and the seven mongooses..." Shikazuki suggested excitedly.

"I'm not sure I've heard that one before..." Chohiro said, shaking his head at his somewhat unusual teammate.

Shikazuki eyes lit up as if she was surprised that Chohiro had never heard the story before. With clear energy she began in a fervor, "Really?! But it's like so awesome a story. Grandpa Ponybear told it to me one time when he was visiting when I was real little and it was like just so awesome. It's this story about this family of seven like mongooses who like meet this cake-baker and then--"

"Shikazuki stop this childish banter! We are awaiting an audience with the very leader of our village so as we can discuss a serious, grave matter. This is no time for this." Konohamaru raised his voice to cut off Shikazuki's story with a reprimand. He clenched his forehead as if he was developing a severe headache.

"Alright sensei." Shikazuki replied dutifully.

It was silent again after that. Inoko didn't like the silence. She was a bit angry with her sensei for stopping Shikazuki. After what happened yesterday seeing Shikazuki smiling and bouncing around like that had been quite comforting. Inoko wanted to hear Shikazuki's enthusiastic voice again, she wanted to see her smile again. She decided she'd just have to strike up a new conversation. Unfortunately as it was, the only thing Inoko knew to talk about was the only thing sure never to make Shikazuki laugh and smile.

"Hey Shikazuki... about what happened yesterday..." Inoko started, knowing almost as soon as the words had come out of her mouth that they were a mistake.

Shikazuki's face sunk at these words. She looked down at the ground as she spoke in a steady voice, as if the life had been sucked out of her, "It's... fine."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry! I shouldn't have pushed you like that!" Inoko started at once feeling so guilty all again.

"It's okay, Inoko. Really it is. I probably wouldn't have understood how you truly felt without that." Shikazuki spoke again very evenly, never had the word "Inoko" held so little life about it when escaping Shikazuki's lips.

"But I was so terrible to you, it must have really hurt!" Inoko's voice now held a frantic emotion to it, she felt disgusted with herself.

"I wasn't hurt; it wasn't like too hard a push, actually. Besides, it was all like necessary in showing me that I needed to move on." Shikazuki said with what was obviously a false smile; she, perhaps to calm Inoko, was trying to act more her usual self, but it was rather obvious, even to someone as unperceptive as Inoko that inside, the girl was sad and miserable.

"What do you mean move on?!" Inoko for some reason found this notion terrifying.

"After what happened yesterday, and I realized I would like never end up with you, I decided I'd just go and find someone else to like be with. Me and Norio hooked up at the party and went and had like a pretty good time. We're going on a second date tonight." Shikazuki explained, maintaining her false composure.

"Norio?! You don't mean Norio Hyuga?!" Inoko shouted out, the emotion this time was not guilt or disgust but rather anger.

"Yeah, why?" Shikazuki asked with a shrug.

"Norio Hyuga is a self-absorbed bastard who has tried to take advantage of every girl he has ever know!" Inoko's fury did not part. Chohiro and Konohamaru seemed surprised at the anger their usually kind and subdued teammate was exuding.

"He's not so bad... At least he's somewhat interested in me." Shikazuki commented in tone that for once showed clearly her sadness and vulnerability. Inoko gave a gulp as her emotions returned to miserable self-loathing.

Inoko didn't know what to say now. She was still confused. Nothing made sense to her. She didn't know what it was she wanted. She wished that someone would just come and show her everything she had to do to make herself, Shikazuki and everyone else she cared about happy. She began to mumble while shaking, "Shi-Shikzauki... I-I, I--"

A sound above them cut her off and soon footsteps were heard upon the stairs leading down to the underground chamber. Konohmaru spoke, perhaps relieved to see an end to the teenage drama playing out in front of him, "Alright, that should be the Hokage and her assistant. Be quiet and be on your best behavior."

"Right." all three chunin seemed to respond at once.

Soon the fifth Hokage and her assistant Shizune had appeared in the stair well before the team. Shizune looked very tired as always; Tsunade looked somewhat relaxed, she didn't appear to be as heavily intoxicated as usual.

"Sorry to keep you four waiting." Shizune spoke apologetically as she lead her master toward the only chair in the room, sitting her down behind a desk not unlike the one in her office.

"No need to apologize. It's amazing that someone as busy as the Hokage would be able to meet with us in person at all." Konohamaru said with a polite laugh.

"Normally we wouldn't be able to. It would usually be impossible for us to escape without it arousing the Overlord's suspicions. It's only thanks to that young miss Sarutobi's exceptional proficiency at creating the most realistic genjutsu that meetings like this are even impossible." Shizune seemed to view Masako in a high regard. Inoko wondered if people's views of the young prodigy would change if they knew the dark truth about Masako like she did.

"Enough with the crap. Let's just get this damn thing over with." Tsunade said an coarse manner, pulling a small flask from one of the folds of her robe and taking a drink form it. Inoko figured she must have been mistaken when she had perceived the Hokage as not being so drunk today.

"A-as you wish, my lady." Konohamaru said with only a slight jump. He started in a low voice, "I'm sure you're well aware of the events that occurred."

"What the hell does that mean?! Of course I'm not! If I already knew what happened why the fuck would I be talking to you?!" Tsunade shouted bitterly, taking another healthy swig from her bottle.

"My lady, I believe what he refers to is the news that five days ago, on the day of the meeting they attended a third of the Land of Waves was burned down by soldiers of the overlord as they attempted to stomp out the collected members of the resistance and its sympathizers." Shizune explained in a perfectly on point fashion.

"Oh yeah, well that's _depressing_. Was there any _good_ news to come out of this damn meeting?" Tsunade seemed to be today more of an angry, violent drunk then her usual sloppy drunk.

"The Kirikage and Otokage have decided to begin a full scale war against the Overlord. They urge us to join them in the battle." Konohamaru announced.

"And did you laugh in their faces and tell them they were fuckin' morons for thinkin' that would work?" The Hokage replied in a crude manner, giving a deep laugh.

"Actually I told them that their cause was worthy and that I would work to urge you to lend them support." Konohamaru informed with clenched teeth, bracing himself for a firestorm.

"Ha, really? Well then you just told them a load of shit. There aren't any worthy causes where the leaders are the right hand bitch of the Akatsuki, and some former experimental subject of Orochimaru." Tsunade spoke with ribald, deeply humored by the man's statement.

"But it might not be just them! It looks like The Sand Village might side with them as well!" Inoko couldn't believe she had just shouted this out, but remembering her cousin Yumetsuki's prominence at the meeting suddenly felt like trying to defend the case.

"Oh, is that so. I wouldn't have thought any of the real villages stupid enough to go for such a stupid and reckless plan." Tsunade actually seemed surprised at Inoko's news. It brought a slight smile to her alcohol-moistened lips.

"Ooh, ooh, the Village Hidden in the Darkness is helping too. Grandpa like said so!" Shikazuki bursted out, she was once more her bright and bubbly self. Inoko supposed she was the only one Shikazuki couldn't be herself for anymore.

"Really?! But I thought your mother's village didn't take sides in conflicts that didn't involve them, that they were fine remaining isolated from the world." Shizune was the one who was surprised this time.

"That was like the policy for the village before, but apparent Grand Elder Kamizakunarakamito has like changed his mind. After it got back to him that his own brother had turned out to be like a psycho-villain, and after my parents got married, and then after sending Grandpa all around the world and like hearing about all his trips, the Grand Elder decided that it might be better for the village to open up to the rest of the world and stuff, and that to do that it would be best to get rid of Mangravello like first and stuff." Shikazuki explained in a consistent, excitable tone.

"That's fine and all, but seriously, if those guys have been isolated form things for so long, how much help could they really be? I doubt a village that's never been to war before would have too many ninja." Tsunade spoke with intense doubt as she took another sip form her flask.

"Well, they might not be like the most experienced in combat, but actually _everyone_ from the Village Hidden in the Darkness is a like trained ninja. Cause that's how Zazabiza wanted it and stuff." Shikazuki made a counter point, Shizune and Tsunade both seemed impressed.

"I don't know about the majority of the people from that village, but I like the odds better already with just Shikazuki's grandpa on the revolution's side." Chohiro decided to speak up, recalling in detail the ease at which Lord Ponybear had torn through the enemy flanks.

"Yeah, but even if it is us, the Sand, the Darkness, and those other bastards, you got to remember who the enemy is. Goin' against the Overlord's the same as diggin' your own grave." The fifth commented pessimistically, in a down tone.

"Even if it is hopeless, with the cruelties we've seen Mangravello as being capable of, shouldn't we still fight? Shouldn't we at least try?" Konohamarau said with insistence in his slightly raised voice.

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to explain that one to me. Fightin' when you know you'll lose just sounds stupid to me." Tsunade said with a hard laugh as she finished her drink.

"So it was _stupid_ when my grandfather gave his life to protect the village?! It was _stupid_ when Naruto fought against the Overlord to the end even after everyone else had given up?!" Now Konohamaru was shouting, as if he had been offended. Inoko thought on the irony of how her sensei had instructed them to be on best behavior yet now was going off himself.

"Shizune will you listen to this fool? Reckless and naive. I'd have thought he'd have grown up after all this time..." Tsunade said in a deep callous sigh.

"My lady, If I may, I believe it is you who need to listen to what this man says! You've been running from it all for so long! It isn't like you to just give up completely. The Overlord may have power but you're still the Hokage. Konoha will listen to you! We could make a stand! We could make a difference..." Shizune made her position clear, shocking everyone in the room, but most of all Tsunade.

"Pfft, it still just sounds like a fool's game to me..." The Hokage said in a doubtful fashion as she gave a glance down at the blue necklace that hung from her neck.

"Yes! That's exactly what it is, my lady, a fool's game: a gamble. Its A final high stakes bet, winner take all, with the odds stacked squarely against us but the prize in sight." Shizune gave a hard smirk as she made these comments.

All at once Tsunade burst out with deep laughter. She cupped her forehead in her hand as she shook her head. She said, still laughing, "My, my, Shizune, my dear old friend, you really do know me well. When you put it like that, you know I can't refuse."

"Oh my god! Does that mean we're like going to fight and stuff now?!" Shikazuki gave an enthusiastic jump as she squealed. It was really quite odd to see the girl so excited about potential war.

"It should be known I've never won a high-stakes bet in my life..." Tsunade said with a sad laugh.

"But, Lady Hokage, you won't be gambling alone this time." Inoko said smartly, surprising her teammates. The Hokage looked her in the eyes and seemed to take her words to heart.

"You are right, Inoko. This isn't just my bet, it's all of Konoha, no all of the entire world's bet.. We'll do it. I'll send word to the Mist as soon as the inspectors leave." Tsunade had a faint smile on her lips.

"Inspectors?! What inspectors are you talking about?!" Chohiro asked, taken aback.

"Oh. I suppose there's no harm in telling you all even if it was supposed to be secret. An incident involving our village occurred recently and the Overlord is anxious to sort it out. He has sent an inspection team led by one of the Five Generals to inspect the village for the next few days. They're scheduled to arrive tonight." Tsuande explained apathetically.

"Wow, that's good to know. Gotta be careful what we say the next few days then..." Chohiro said with widened eyes.

"That's to be advised." Tsuande sighed. When after that silence fell, the Hokage decided to conclude the meeting, saying, "if that is all you four may be dismissed."

"Right!" Konohamaru affirmed with a satisfied expression and soon the group was off.

* * *

Shikazuki Nara looked up at the night sky and gave a deep sigh. She then looked over at the young man walking at her side. She began to wonder what the hell she was doing.

Norio Hyuga was good looking even if he was a jerk and a smart-ass. Dancing and partying the evening away in some seedy nightclub was fun; as was sex in the back of the same club. She wasn't about to lie about this. She supposed it was because Norio was a natural charmer, gifted in certain areas, and she had ingested enough alcohol and other substances she would not readily admit to to the point where she had no control of what she felt anymore anyways. Still, even if it wasn't bad, it wasn't that good either. She didn't love Norio Hyuga. Shikazuki loved someone else.

Shikazuki hated it all so much. It was painful. The only reason Norio Hyuga was walking her home now was that being alone hurt so bad. Shikazuki's heart was aching. It ached but it could not let go. It would never let go. There was no getting over her smile, no getting over her eyes, her laugh, her voice, her... everything. Moving on was impossible. Shikazuki's love had been so pure, so certain, since it had first arisen many years ago when the two of them had been assigned to that same squad. Norio might have been there walking beside her, but Inoko would always be the one deep inside Shikazuki's heart.

"So hot stuff, second night in a row? Bet you've never had it as good as I've given it." Norio said in his suave, bragging tone.

"Ooh yeah... you da best mista octopus... the world spin round in circle..." Shikazuki didn't feel like serious conversation, but it wasn't total acting either. She was quite intoxicated and this imagery was coming to her naturally as she stumbled along disoriented.

"Whoa, girl, as small as you are you shoulda figured you wouldn't be able to hold so much alcohol." Norio said with a smug laugh. It was rather obvious he had intended for Shikazuki to lose her rational thought, as he had been the one to drag the fifteen year old to an adult club in the first place. It was easier for Norio to get what he wanted when Shikazuki had less control of her thoughts and actions.

"The tiny little gnomes go up and down on the merry-go-round..." Shikazuki explained to the other a hallucination she was somehow seeing further in the distance.

"I'm sure they do..." Norio gave a sigh as if he was no longer having fun.

Shikazuki was content that despite having visions of octopuses and gnomes around her she still had a semblance of herself. She still was cognizant of the fact that she was unhappy. She still understood the fact hat this scene was wrong. That her heart yearned for Inoko. Looking down at her feet, her delusional mind perhaps took note of this yearning and a new vision was born.

There right below her was the image of a baby boar. Quickly it began to run off down the street, away from Shikazuki. She chased after it with a stumble, calling out, "Come back to me my cute little piggy, don't leave me alone..."

Shikazuki continued running after the pig that only she saw until she had lost it in a crowd of people gathered near the center of the Village. Norio soon caught up to her, well aware of the symbolic meaning of the vision his girlfriend had just seen.

He put his hands on either of Shikazuki's shoulders and shook the girl. He shouted in a forceful fashion, "Damn it girl! Get over yourself! It didn't work out! She doesn't want you! I'm the only one who should matter to you now!"

Shikazuki shook herself free from the man's grasp, almost falling over backwards into the crowd behind them. She said, impassioned though delirious, "No! My little piggy does want me.. she loves me... she needs me.. I have to find her."

"But the damn girl shut you down right to your face! Isn't that enough fucking proof to get it through your head she ain't the least bit interested in how you feel!" Norio didn't back down. He was the type that hated to lose. Shikazuki supposed he was the type who hated losing to women most of all.

"Little piggy's just confusedy. She'll come back to me. She'll run right back into my arms..." Shikazuki mumbled out steadfastly.

"You two! In the back! Would you please mind shutting up?!" Called out an irate female voice from inside the nearby crowd. Both young Konoha ninja turned to actually examine this crowd.

It wasn't your typical crowd. It was a small, oddly silent crowd gathered in the middle of the night. What the most unusual, if not terrifying thing about the crowd, was the fact that everyone who made it up wore the badge of one of the Overlord's officers.

At the center of the crowd of officers was the woman who had just yelled. A very firm looking woman, dressed in conservative robes that tried to hide what Shikazuki could tell was a very, very nicely curved figure. Her hair was pitch black and worn long and straight. She wore expensive looking glasses.

"No, why don't you shut up, balloon Lady. I can look for my Piggy if I want!" Shikazuki shouted back readily at the woman.

"Shi-Shikazuki, what are you doing?! Look... look at what they're wearing.." Norio said as he backed away, looking as if he were about to have a nervous breakdown.

"What are you talkin' about masta Octopus... all I see is a bunch of ugly gnomes and a scary looking balloon lady..." Shikazuki lied, even if her mind was still playing tricks, she could still vaguely make out the Overlord's insignia on the officer's badges, and could make out the figure of the commanding woman at the center.

"B-balloon lady. Girl do you expect me to stand for such intolerable insults!" The woman shouted angrily with a blush. She obviously took this as some sort of reference to her exceptionally large breasts and protruding rear, both of which strained against her clothing despite it being very loose.

"Big puffy balloons..." Shikazuki said in a haze, laughing on the inside.

"That's it. You have no idea who you are dealing with here. I am Lucrevina the Efficient, fourth General of Mangravello, glorious Overlord of the World. Insulting me in such intolerable a fashion, is nothing short of a straight pass to the nearest prison!" The woman declared still blushing slightly, the rest of the crowd, the female officers cheered; apparently they hadn't taken lightly to being called ugly gnomes.

None of this surprised Shikazuki. She still recalled the meeting that morning and how Tsunade had informed them that a General was coming to town that night to conduct inspections. She had pegged this woman as that general since the moment she had laid eyes on her. She supposed that goading such a powerful authority might have been her final cry, a last hopeless act, a chance to escape, suicide maybe. She didn't care, Inoko didn't want her. Whatever torture the Overlord ended up putting upon her would at least take her mind off the constant pain of her broken heart.

"Lucreamia the Efficient. That's pretty lame. Don't you have some sort of cooler quality besides being efficient, Balloon Lady. Maybe they could call you Lu-creamy the Puffy instead..." Shikazuki said with a masochist's laugh as she was soon surrounded by officer and slammed into the ground. She looked around and saw Norio had long since fled the scene, leaving her behind.

"That's it. I'm here to capture enemies of my lord not stupid drunken girls determined to pester me, but since you're so damn persistent I'll be willing to take you into custody... Officers to the tower with this bitch!" Lucrevina said with fervent anger as several officers grabbed Shikazuki and began to drag her away.

A/N: Oh no, someone needs to save Shikazuki! Unfortunately no saving Shikazuki will happen in the next chapter. Instead it will be Yuzuki focused and contain the second lemon. Sorry, Yuzuki didn't get any time this chapter and I feel sorry for her. So yeah, as of now Shikazuki is pretty much a third main protagonist. Don't expect me to go to her as often as the Yamanaka girls though. She'll only take lead when necessary. Anyways, drunk/high Shikazuki was definitely interesting. Drunk Tsunade was sorta fun to write as well. A sort of depressing chapter here, even if I tried my best to keep it somewhat light. Lucrevina is definitely my favorite of the generals so far. Anyways hope you liked it. Oh and I apologize again for the lengthy delay. I dislike going off of my self-imposed schedule but I had some things that came first. I hope to get back on track and still release the next chapter (as well as the first chapter of my new Rangiku X Momo fic) this week. Though chances are fairly decent I'll get distracted again this week, as its spring break and my copy of SSBB is arriving tomorrow. Here's hoping I amass the initiative to pull myself away long enough to type this stuff. Maybe I'll just have to give up sleeping this week...

Oh and if you haven't already, check my profile, the current profile poll is a question about this story. More specifically about who your favorite characters are. Vote and review. (or review and then vote, just do both).


	8. Thin Layer

A/N: Alright this is the what, seventh chapter

A/N: Alright this is the what, seventh chapter? Wow this thing is getting good. Anyways this one contains material of a sexual nature, but also of a nature that some might disapprove of. I doubt many of you will mind though. Here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I own my OCs damn it, but nothing else. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, The Honorary Title own the lyrics to their song.

"_The soundtrack to our meeting  
Fills the awkward spaces between our strained breathing  
And now the only thing between  
Between the two of us  
Is your blood and our sweat _

_So here's what I intended  
Here is the truth  
And here's what I intended  
Here is the truth (the truth, the truth)  
Here is truth  
Here is the truth  
Here is.._

_I'll disguise this whining with melody  
I hope that it leaves, leaves you intrigued  
I hope you feel, you feel what I did at the time that this was..._

_Well the silence is pleasing  
Between our breathing  
Now its over with  
This is not what I intended"_

The Honorary Title, "Thin Layer"

Shikazuki Nara was a little unnerved to find herself, upon waking up, in an unfamiliar dimly lit room. Her hands were covered and locked together in heavy braces that both restrained her and prevented her from doing any hand signs. Her legs were also cuffed together to impede any movement and a strong chain tied her to the wall.

She was upset with the situation as she remembered the foolish actions that had led to it. In a drunken stupor she had decided that being captured by a General of the Overlord was somehow better than living in a world where Inoko didn't want her. Shikazuki now wished she had had more control of herself. She was normally a light person but right now she was terrified of her uncertain fate. Oh how she wished she could just see her Inoko again.

"Oh, so you're awake, bitch?" An angry female voice shouted in Shikazuki's direction.

Shikazuki looked up; sitting in a chair at a desk before the only source of light in the room, a giant screen that took up then entire wall, was a woman. Shikazuki had a vague memory of this woman from the night before. She had been the one to bring her here. She was a general of the Overlord. Lucre… Lucreamypuff or something like that was her name.

Shikazuki didn't say anything. The General spoke once again in an acrid voice, "Now do you see what insulting me gets you: nothing but the agony of imprisonment…"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I wasn't myself last night. Me and my boyfriend had just come from a club and I was like really, really let's just say not sober. And I had also like just a couple days ago been rejected by the one who I like really love so I-I… I know I made the wrong decision… please, just set me free… It won't happen again." Shikazuki said in an uneasy, helpless way, her eyes watering slightly.

"You think I care about your reasons! You said things to me last night that were insulting, offensive, hurtful, and just plain rude. I can not stand for such behavior and punishment is most definitely required." The heavy-chested general said with irate feeling.

"I'm sorry. I honestly meant no offense on you or the Overlord, General Lucreamypuff." Shikazuki said with a pure honesty in her big green eyes; it was true that she didn't like the overlord, but in this case that had not been a motivating factor.

"What… the hell… did… you… just ... call me?!" The woman said in a parsed fashion, the fires of hell looked to be burning in her eyes.

"What ?! I-isn't, isn't that your name…?" Shikazuki said, terribly nervous.

"It most certainly is not my name!" The general seemed to be literally trembling with anger.

"Sorry… I, I ... just didn't remember right…" Shikazuki said in a deeply apologetic fashion.

"I am Lucrevina the Efficient, Fourth General of our glorious and just overlord, the Great Mangravello, and for that little so called 'innocent slip-up' I will see to it that you girl will die!" The older busty female declared with rage; Shikazuki shivered.

"What b-but… it was an honest mistake… they even sort of like sound alike and stuff…" Shikazuki argued with a quiver, not wanting to die.

"They do not! For such an insult on the glorious name given to me by my Lord I shall see you too the hellish bowels of one of my cohort Velegromia's prisons. There she will rip out you esophagus and feed it to you!" Lucrevina's rage in no way subsided as she spoke of Shikazuki's impending punishment.

"But if I don't have an esophagus how am I going to like eat my esophagus?" Shikazuki asked meekly, she knew she should be scared for her life, but for whatever reason it was becoming hard to take this woman seriously.

"Are you now mocking me girl?! Have you no shame?! Such behavior can only mean you are a member of the resistance against our Lord. I bet you're in league with them. You know who the criminal is!" Lucrevina continued to rage on.

"What criminal?" Shikazuki asked, not believing she would get an answer.

"Several days ago 13 class A prisoners were freed from their cell at the nearby prison maintained by my Lord. At the time a team from this village was stationed there. I was deployed to this village to uncover which member or members of this team are responsible for this criminal offense so as I can issue orders for their immediate execution." Lucrevina surprisingly gave Shikazuki a thorough answer. She had to wonder why, she supposed the woman must enjoy hearing herself talk, either that or she really was as clueless as she seemed.

"Well, I don't know like anything about that. It has nothing to do with me." Shikazuki said with a degree of confidence.

"Oh. Well… at least one of these eight has to be involved. And they will be captured and killed in one of the most brutal public displays ever." Lucrevina said with an evil laugh, she was staring up at the giant screen in front of her.

Shikazuki decided to follow suit and stare up at the screen for the first time as well. She was surprised at what she saw. The large screen was divided into nine smaller screens each holding a different scene. The screen in the bottom right corner held nothing but a continual loop of a cute monkey juggling several bananas but the other eight screens held what appeared to be live scenes from all around the village.

Shikazuki at once understood the purpose of the Overlord's tower. It was quite shocking to think that what ever they did could be at any time monitored. What was also shocking was the images in the screens. It was evening in them all. It had been the dead of night when Shikazuki was knocked out by Lucrevina's officers. She had been asleep almost a whole day now. Perhaps the most shocking thing though, was the fact that she knew all the people in the screens.

The first screen showed someone Shikazuki knew very well, the older sister of her beloved Inoko, Yuzuki Yamanaka. Yuzuki was in the middle of the woods, battle fans drawn. She was surrounded by several targets and was swiftly sending blast after blast of wind in their directions. Shikazuki was surprised at the intensity of the training session and the fact that someone would be training this late in the first place.

The next three scenes weren't very interesting to Shikazuki at all. Takako Hyuga-Aburame was sitting in the middle of a forest, a swarm of insects surrounding her. She looked to be conversing with them. Meanwhile Yuzuki's sensei Sai was sitting at a desk busily sketching away at a an impressive looking piece of art. Next to that was footage of Suzume Shiranui in a cute medic outfit working as a nurse at the Konoha hospital, she was smiling a lot and saying kind thing to patients.

The next two screens were immediately more engaging to the young girl. In fact she found them to be very hard to look away from. The first pictured a completely naked Hanabi Hyuga relaxing peacefully in a heated bath. Shikazuki had always know the Hyuga woman to be quite the beauty but seeing everything out in the open like that was needless to say quite exciting.

What was even more exciting was the scene directly next to it. This scene was exciting but it was also shocking. Izuna Mitarashi was completely naked; as was her step-sister Masako Sarutobi. Izuna was almost literally coiled around her sister as they kissed passionately, their breasts heaving together with each heavy breath. As the scene continued the two got more and more into each other. Lucrevina looked somewhere between embarrassed, intrigued and disturbed as she fought to keep her eyes off that particular screen. Even if it was surprising to Shikazuki to find that someone like Masako was into this sort of thing it was still a very hot scene. Shikazuki almost wished she had a copy of it for those nights when she was all alone.

Shikazuki didn't want to turn away form the hot pseudo incestuous love making but she was curious as to what the two remaining non-monkey-centric screens contained. By the time she looked down at them they both contained the same thing Ichiro Watari and Mika Inuzuka had crossed paths in the village and had stopped to converse with one another as the sun set.

Lucrevina gave a gleeful smile at the conversation. This is obviously the sort of thing she had been waiting for: the people she was watching interacting with one another. As Lucrevina raised the volume to Mika and Ichiro's screens Shikazuki remained doubtful she would find anything. These two had trouble talking to each other properly, and besides neither of them could possibly have anything to do with something so bold as setting prisoners free.

"S-so, Mika... are you feeling better?" Shikazuki and Lucrevina listened in as Ichiro talked with his typical visible nerve.

"Y-yeah I guess... but last night I still had the nightmares... it was just so scary..." Mika responded in a frail voice.

"Yeah... I know. That place got to me as well... I'm glad we finally got out of there. I couldn't have taken another day in that prison..." Ichiro said shaking a bit. Shikazuki was surprised; it was just to perfect for Lucrevina. Still, the chances Ichiro knew anything were slim to none.

"I just don't want to think about it anymore... All those poor girls, their suffering..."Mika spoke somberly, her eyes glossing over with tears.

"It was horrible... I'm not sure I'll be able to look at things the same way again after that." Ichiro said a little more steadily than usual.

"Uh-huh... That's why... even thought that horrible mean lady was yelling at us and I was really scared.. when I heard that somehow those prisoners had been freed I was so happy... I really have to wonder which of our friends did such a wonderful thing, don't you, I-Ichiro." It still seemed odd that they were talking about exactly what Lucrevina wanted them to talk about but Shikazuki supposed it was a big deal, the sort of thing that gets talked about.

"If you want I could tell you who it was, M-Mika..." Ichiro said in a stutter. Shikazuki couldn't believe it; did someone as pathetic as Ichiro actually know something.

"Seriously!? Ichiro, you mean you actually know?! Please tell me, I want to thank whoever did this for doing such a great and wonderful deed." Mika seemed downright excited at this news. Shikazuki started yelling at Ichiro in her head to keep silent. It was pretty obvious from the start that she wasn't going to get her wish.

"It was me. I did it!" Ichiro announced proudly. All at once Mika, Shikazuki and Lucrevina's eyes widened. Lucrevina smiled widely. Mika's eyes went starry. Shikazuki was in utter disbelief. This was impossible; she supposed Ichiro must have started taking lying lessons from Norio in hopes of winning over the girls.

"Really, Ichiro?! Do you really mean it?!" Mika replied all at once, staring hopefully at her crush.

"Well... technically it wasn't just me... Takako and Yuzuki were there too." Ichiro said with a dumb smile. Lucrevina's eyes went wide again at this revelation. Shikazuki's heart entered into a state of panic.

Yuzuki had just been incriminated. Lucrevina had said the culprits would be executed. Shikazuki felt her heart sink as she thought about what that would mean for Inoko. The sisters were very close. Even if Shikazuki and Yuzuki had never really seen eye to eye, Shikazuki understood that Yuzuki was very important to Inoko. She was terrified to think of how crushed her beloved would become if her sister was suddenly taken away from her forever. She had wanted to get out of this tower before, but now the thought of staying there was killing her.

"Oh well it's still so amazing that you were a part of it, Ichiro." Mika smiled warmly seeming less shy than ever before.

"I'm happy that you think so , Mika.." Ichiro smiled back stupidly. He then asked in a by-the-way fashion, "You know if you want to we could hang out together sometime this weekend."

"I'd love to." Mika said with a cute nod.

Even if the news of Yuzuki's impending death was unsettling, Shikazuki couldn't help but see the irony in the fact that Ichiro had just unknowingly signed his death-certificate just so he could impress a girl. It was really pretty sad.

"While this turned out to be an easy job. Looks like I'll be able to leave this village late tomorrow. And I suppose I can turn these off now." Lucrevina said with a victorious laugh as she pushed a button and the giant screen was shut off.

Shikazuki had been scared before about what was going to unfold, but now she was terrified. She wanted to be at Inoko's side. She wanted to get this news to her beloved. She wanted someone to come to save her. She didn't care who: her mother, her father, one of her grandfathers, Konohamaru-sensei, Chohiro, she'd even be happy to see Norio. But of course her heart hoped Inoko would come for her more than any other. She knew this would never happen though.

* * *

Yuzuki Yamanaka quietly hummed a sad song as she headed in the direction of her bedroom. It was night now and sweat still clung to her frame from the day long training session she had just returned from. She had found the long solitary training spells a effective way to avert the attention of her mind from everything that plagued it. She would only think about becoming stronger; not about what might happen to her, not about the Overlord and his wrath, not about what she had passed up, not about Nanako, not about what she likely could never touch, not about her beloved sister.

Just as Yuzuki had near reached her room she heard a peculiar sound coming from the room to its right. It was the soft, suppressed whimper of a young girl. It was a sound Yuzuki hadn't heard in awhile. She didn't even consider ignoring the sound. No sooner had it reached her ears than had her hand reached her sister's door. She walked inside silently to investigate.

Inoko lie on her bed face down, crying, her head buried in a pillow. Whereas Yuzuki had been out the entire day training, the fact that Inoko now wore the exact same sleeping robe she did the previous night gave Yuzuki the impression that her sister did not have such an active day. Never one to allow the one she adored to just cry, Yuzuki approached slowly and took a seat next to Inoko on her bed.

The younger blonde looked up shyly, her eyes were red and teary and her mouth quivered to a degree. She sniffled, "S-sister... what are you...?"

"It's alright, Inoko. You don't have to cry anymore. I'm here for you now." Yuzuki said serenely, a hand wavering forth to dry a tear from under her sister's eye as she inched even closer on the bed.

"S-sister..." Inoko muttered weakly; she had soon adjusted herself to a face up position on the bed and sat up slightly, a sign to Yuzuki that her sister did indeed want to be comforted.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Inoko... it's been so long since I've seen you like this... They haven't started teasing you again, have they?" Yuzuki spoke in a gentle sweet voice, wanting desperately to restore her precious sister's smile.

"No.. it's nothing like that... stuff like that wouldn't get to me anymore anyways..." Inoko replied in a sad but steadied voice as her sister began to stroke her cheek affectionately.

"Then why don't you tell me what happened, Inoko. I'm here for you, just like I always have been, just like I always will be." Yuzuki said in a soothing voice as her intense blue eyes met her sister's soft teal ones.

"It's just... Shikazuki..." Inoko admitted in a whisper, her eyes becoming teary once more.

Yuzuki did not expect to hear this name. Yuzuki honestly had nothing against Shikauki save for the fact that the two of them were after the same prize. The resulting tinge of jealousy was enough for Yuzuki to come to regard the girl with the slightest degree of animosity.

"What happened with Shikazuki?" Even if she didn't care so much for Shikazuki, she was determined to help her darling sister through her troubles no matter who they involved.

"I hurt her... Because of me she was so terribly hurt." Inoko said meekly averting her eyes from her sister in shame.

This confession jogged a memory in Yuzuki. She remembered hearing how Shikazuki had revived grave injuries during Inoko's mission to the Land of Waves. Confident she understood the situation now, Yuzuki consoled, "I doubt that was really your fault, Inoko. Besides, isn't she all better now?"

"That's not what I'm talking about, sister... It is probably where it all started though." Inoko said in a deep sigh, shaking softly.

"Please tell me, Inoko... I want to help..." Yuzuki said warmly, her hand moved up and down her sister's arm before joining with Inoko's hand.

"Back then Shikazuki was prepared to give up everything to protect me and keep me alive... now if that mission happened again no one would protect me. I'd be dead now." Inoko said in a rather gloomy tone that sent a shiver down the other girl's spine.

"She cares about you, Inoko. No matter what you might have said to her, that won't change. You'll always be friends." Yuzuki said in a soft voice, beginning to understand the situation more and more every time her little sister spoke.

"I wish that was true, sister... But I really hurt her. I pushed her away... I broke her heart..." Inoko confessed tears streaming from her eyes once more.

"But it's not your fault, Inoko. You aren't interested in girls. There isn't anything that could have been done. She was bound to get hurt eventually, when she realized she was fighting a hopeless battle." Yuzuki wondered if she wasn't at least partly talking about herself. She of course had even more going against her than the Nara girl.

"But I don't even know myself, Yuzuki! What if I am interested?!" Inoko's voice suddenly became raised and frantic.

"What?! But you always said you weren't, ever since the first time you were teased about our parents; you were always so sure of it too." Yuzuki was taken aback; her sister's staunch claims of heterosexuality was something that had always made her feel content with leaving her desires as nothing more than an impossible dream.

"But what if I was always just being stupid?! What if all I was doing was just stubbornly trying to avoid pain? What if this whole time I've never known myself?! What if I don't know anything?! What if I hurt her, when I had absolutely no reason to...?" Inoko continued to speak in a rampant, emotional fashion. She looked so vulnerable; Yuzuki inched even closer and took her sister into a deep embrace. The girl seemed to calm down.

"Inoko, no matter what the answers to any of those questions may be, I am here for you. I am here to help you through this." Yuzuki said in a strong voice as she held her sister tenderly.

"Thank you... sister... It's just so confusing." Inoko spoke as she collapsed into her sister's arms.

"What could have made you so confused?" Yuzuki asked in a gentle tone that belied her curiosity.

"Immediately after hurting Shikazuki, I ended up witnessing two of our friends... you know... doing... _things_... with each other." The younger sister said shyly, finding it hard to talk about.

"What? Where on earth would you witness something like _that_, Inoko?" Yuzuki asked, taken aback by. the announcement.

"It was at the party two days ago." Inoko replied.

"Really? Who in the world would be doing something like _that_, _there_?" This conversation was quickly becoming the most bizarre one Yuzuki had ever had with her sister.

"Well... it was Masako... and Izuna..." Inoko said quietly, slightly under her breath.

"Seriously? But they're step-sisters! And I can't see Masako... Why on earth would they be doing stuff like that together?" It just got even weirder and weirder for Yuzuki; she had now pulled away from her sister and was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Izuna said that they do it because Masako is suffering. She has needs that go unfulfilled. Everything just build up inside of her. Izuna helps her through it, she helps her release all those feelings." Inoko explained the relationship how she saw it.

"That sounds like a deep bond they share, Inoko. I never would have guessed." The older sister said, a warmth in her voice.

"But it was so weird, sister. The things they did... watching them made me feel so strange... my body did weird things. It made me... you know... touch myself... down there..." Inoko spoke shyly and unsteadily. The conversation had taken an odd turn before, but this made it turn once again. Inoko couldn't possibly have an idea what the mere thought of Yuzuki hearing that she was sexually excited to the point of touching herself while watching a pseudo incestuous lesbian sex scene unfold, was making her think. Previously Yuzki's only objective was restoring her darling sister's smile, now, however, the gears in her mind had began to turn in a different direction and a soft smirk appeared at the edge of her lips as a slightly more devious plan entered her mind.

"So that's why you say you're so confused?" Yuzuki searched for an affirmation.

"Yeah. I just don't understand myself, sister." Inoko said somberly, looking down.

"Then let me help you, Inoko. I'll help you the same way Izuna helps Masako..." Yuzuki suggested nervously, prepared for however the other might respond.

"What?! Sister, you're not suggesting that we...?! We can't do that!" Inoko seemed almost horrified at the suggestion.

"You're suffering Inoko. I want to help you through it. I think this would be the best option." Yuzuki said with a soft smirk; of course there were options besides having sex with your own sister, but none of them would be as much fun for Yuzuki.

"But we can't do that! Izuna and Masako aren't real sisters; we are!" Inoko protested in disbelief.

"Does it really matter, Inoko? Does it matter that our parents are the same; that we have the same blood? I care about you sister. I want to help you." Yuzuki said in a forceful matter that made her sister shake. She, for whatever reason, withheld the parts about being madly in love with Inoko and wanting to have sex with her to fulfill her own insatiable desires.

"I don't know, sister. I don't think I could..." Inoko said sounding uncomfortable.

"Just trust me, Inoko. It's completely harmless. No one besides the two of us will ever know. And if we do this you won't be confused anymore. You'll be able to see for yourself who you truly are." The older sister said, forcing her sister's eyes into contact with hers.

"I just don't know, sister..." Inoko said in a fragile way. Yuzuki moved in close once again.

"Just leave everything to me..." Yuzuki said in a pleasant coo. She waited for no further response. In an instant her lips were pressed roughly against her sister's; the younger Yamanaka girl was pinned to her bed.

Inoko's eyes seemed to melt as they stared into Yuzuki's while they kissed. Yuzuki was relieved to see that her sister wasn't hating it; she kissed her back intensely. Still, Yuzuki found herself unwilling to use any tongue in the kiss, she didn't want to scare her sister right off the bat. For a rather simple kiss it was surprisingly passionate. There was great pressure between their lips as the two embraced, Inoko's arms slowly wrapping around the smaller girl's frame.

Yuzuki soon broke off the kiss. Inoko wore a cute expression on her face as their eyes locked once more. Slowly Yuzuki tilted her head down to plant soft kisses all along her dear sister's neck curve, causing Inoko to shiver, moan and repeat the word "sister" in a heavy breath. Yuzuki let her hands slowly find their way under Inoko's robe where they soon gravitated toward the girl's ample breasts. Inoko gave a feeble call for Yuzuki to not touch her there, but it went mute as Yuzuki's hands began to squeeze and rub the soft and sensitive flesh with passion. Instead the call was soon replaced by high, soft moans.

With lust in her eyes, Yuzuki fought open her sister's robe, allowing the girl to spill out of it. As she pulled the sleeves from Inoko's arms and tossed the garment aside, Yuzuki left her sister in nothing but a simple pair of pink cotton panties. She smiled at the sight of her beloved's marvelous body, her large, plump breasts, her beautiful, smooth thighs, everything. It was such an incredible sight. Inoko blushed furiously as her sister gazed at her, mesmerized.

"You are so very beautiful, Inoko." Yuzuki said in a haze, she felt as if she was dreaming now. This, after all, was what she typically saw in her dreams.

"Sister..." Inoko said meekly, looking away slightly. When she next looked directly at Yuzuki that girl had already taken the liberty to remove all of her clothing.

"So, Inoko, does this work for you? Do you like the way my body looks?" Yuzuki asked as she showed off her trim athletic figure, her long legs, her medium sized breasts, and her various other curves to her sister.

"It is beautiful..." Inoko said sheepishly, staring madly at the other's naked frame. It was obvious she was just to shy to admit everything just yet.

"I'm happy you think so. Allow me to make you feel good, my beloved sister." Yuzuki said sweetly as she bent forward yet again. She placed a brief, soft kiss on her sister' lips before returning to the girl's neck. She proceeded further down until Inoko could feel her breath upon her breast.

Yuzuki gave a soft lick at one of her sister's now hardened nipples and Yuzuki gave a squeal. A hand went to pinch the other nipple with two fingers while she brought the first nub into a thorough suck. Yuzuki sucked hard at the nipple, eventually taking not only the pink nub but as much of the surrounding softer flesh into her mouth as possible. Her active hand soon began to cup and knead the other breast feverishly. Inoko was yet again moaning "sister" repeatedly under her heated breath and deep moans.

After several heated moments, Yuzuki switched the attention of her hand and mouth. The second breast, rather than taking into a full suck, she opted to instead roughly lick at. Her tongue darted all across the pillowy flesh and all around the erect nipple, teasing it hotly. Her hand caressed the other breast softly, rubbing her still present saliva deep into the soft warmth. Inoko looked as if entranced by what her sister was doing to her.

Not moving her mouth's attention from her sister's delicious chest, Yuzuki freed her hand from it's endeavor in favor of letting it explore its way down the younger girl's body. It rubbed briefly at the curves of the girl's back, hips, and legs, before slowly searching out the hem of the girl's panties. Inoko gasped as Yuzuki's hand penetrated that last garment.

"Sister, no! You can't touch me there!" Inoko cried out against everything she was feeling. Yuzuki thought it was cute how the other continued to attempt resistance even at this point.

"What are you talking about, Inoko; this is the most important part." Yuzuki said with a soft sensual laugh as she let her hand even deeper into her sister's underwear.

Yuzuki was immediately impressed by what she felt there. Yuzuki's sex was so intolerably damp. Fluid was almost literally gushing out of her. It was incredible. Yuzuki simply couldn't believe she was turning her sister on this much. It was beyond her dreams. Finding herself even more turned on she resisted no longer and began to run her fingers hotly through her sister's wet slit. Inoko gave out the loudest and most intense moans yet.

Yuzuki's full attention could no longer be maintained just by Inoko's exceptional breasts. She moved her head further down her sister's gorgeous frame, eager to get a good look-- and a good taste, of the slick, warm sex organ her fingers were currently stimulating. With a wicked grin Yuzuki pulled her hand from her sister's crotch and instead used it to remove the girl's undergarment completely.

Yuzuki stared blindly, as if intoxicated by the sight, at her sister's tight, slit, literally glistening with the girl's continually pouring juices. Inoko shyly tried to close her legs, but Yuzuki's desire was far stronger than her willingness to resist and the older sister had soon pulled them back apart, this time even wider than before. Inoko's legs spread open, Yuzuki allowed her hand to make contact with the sensitive sex organ once again, pulling it open so as Yuzuki could stare deep into the glossy pink insides of the warm slippery slit. Soon the smaller girl couldn't resist any longer and her head lunged forward and her tongue ran through Inoko's sex, the giving the girl no time to prepare herself.

"Sister..." Inoko moaned hotly over and over again as her sister began to lick her at a ravaging rate. Yuzuki couldn't believe how right it felt. Here she was, actually able to show the one she loved how strong her love was. Her previous experiences with sex, her times with Shiori hadn't hadn't been half this heated or intense. Her tongue was moving up and down and side to side against her sister's soft, delicate flesh at such speeds that Yuzuki felt it could go numb at any time.

Inoko' juices tasted so good; Yuzuki couldn't help but just lap them all up. She didn't want to stop; she didn't ever want to stop. Inoko was soon crying out for her once again but it was no longer "sister" but "Yuzuki" that she called for between her moans. This subtle change made Yuzuki forget her tongue fatigue and lick away even harder, her tongue coming to focus on her little sister's now engorged clitoris with she addressed with alternating lightening paced licks and suck. Inoko's moans had soon become so high and so pure. Her body was moving more sporadically. She was kicking and writhing more, her hips were moving in time with Yuzukis' tongue. Then suddenly her whole body shook as she gave a high wail. A short gush of delicious fluid shot into Yuzuki's mouth as Inoko collapsed back onto the bed panting desperately.

"Yuz...uki... ama...zing..." Inoko said as she fought to return her breathing to normal. Yuzuki thought it such a cute reaction. What was even cuter was how promptly she had brought the other girl to orgasm.

"Wow, Inoko, you lesbian. I don't know how you can possibly be confused if getting licked by your own sister makes you cum like that." Yuzuki teased in a playful fashion.

Surprisingly Inoko didn't blush or fight the comment. Instead she merely gave a simple retort as her breathing returned to an acceptable rate, "We don't know that for sure. If I really am, I have to like the other part as well."

Yuzuki smiled, understanding perfectly what this meant. Inoko wanted to touch her, make love to her. She had never felt a more satisfying feeling than that she felt now. She said not containing her excitement or her smile, "Then why don't we go ahead and see if you like that part too?"

"Alright... but I've never done this sort of thing before.. so don't laugh if I mess up, sister." Inoko said in a soft voice.

"Trust me, no matter how you touch me I won't be laughing... it's not like it's hard anyways." Yuzuki said with a devious smirk, the anticipation was killing her.

Inoko and Yuzuki shifted positions so as Inoko was now atop her sister. Inoko began things quickly in the same fashion Yuzuki had, with a kiss. Inoko was obviously intending ti to be another shy, polite kiss, but this time Yuzuki had other ideas. She wasn't going to scare Inoko at this point. Almost immediately as soon as their mouths joined together Yuzuki let her tongue out against her sister's soft lips. Inoko looked surprised but it lasted only briefly and soon she had followed suit. Their tongue began to caress one another lovingly as they held each other closely. Inoko's marvelous breasts pushed down into Yuzuki's as they kissed and every so often a pleasant shiver would run through either of them as their nipples contacted one another.

Inoko seemed to enjoy the open kiss. It lasted significantly longer than the first. Both sister's took turns exploring one another's mouths with their tongues as they stared focused into each other's eyes. Tongue flickered hotly against tongue as the girls bodies rubbed roughly against one another. It was incredible. Inoko was quick at amassing a proficiency at tongue kissing. She looked as if she had no intentions of pulling away. That's why Yuzuki was surprised when she finally did.

"Mmm, you like, sis?" Yuzuki said playfully, licking Inoko's saliva from her lips.

"Yes, very much. Although it did kind of taste strange." Inoko said with a sexy smile, the expression seemed so foreign on her sister's face but that is what made it so much more incredible.

"That's how you taste, Inoko." Yuzuki explained with laugh.

"Really? So do you taste the same, sister?" Inoko purred out her question, licking her lips sexily.

"It won't be exactly the same, and it will be a little stronger direct from the source." Yuzuki said in a wanting fashion, she could feel the great wetness already between her thighs getting even greater.

"Sounds delicious..." Inoko said with lust in her eyes as they stared squarely at the far off spot between Yuzuki's legs. Inoko wondered what sort of switched she had flipped in her sister to evoke this new attitude.

"Then hurry up and taste it." Yuzuki commanded in a husky voice, one of her hands traveled to Inoko's breast while the other ran through the girl's lengthy ponytail.

"Alright; I think I will." Inoko gave the most incredible sexy laugh as she let her head travel down her sister's frame.

Inoko gave a few kisses at Yuzuki's neck and then a few kisses at either of Inoko's smaller breasts. She didn't spend too much more time on foreplay however. She was far more eager to experience the more delicate procedures of pleasuring her sister. A soft smile on her lips Inoko lowered herself further until she was squarely between Yuzuki's legs. Yuzuki spread herself wide and used a hand to open her sex for Inoko's display.

To Yuzuki's great surprise, her sister wasted even less time then she had before latching her mouth hotly to Yuzuki's juicy sex. Her tongue went every which way as it fought to pleasure every inch of Yuzuki's most intimate areas. Inoko hadn't a clue where to focus at first, but she covered enough area at enough swiftly enough that Yuzuki found herself squealing as if the girl was a master at it. Inoko was incredible Yzuki couldn't believe how right it all felt.

Soon Inoko had found Yuzuki's excited clit and began to treat it with he hottest licks yet. She licked all around and over it causing Yuzki to shake with pleasure. She could feel her pleasure building. Inoko was incredible. The woman she loved was licking her hotly. Unfortunately she could feel Inoko's tongue beginning to give out as the girl's mouth seemed to become tired. Yuzuki wasn't quite ready yet. Always the resourceful one, she saw an easy solution.

"Use your fingers, Inoko... Fuck me!" the older sister commanded between a moan and a desperate pant.

"Yes sister." Inoko said with a final lick to the other's clit before pulling away. She let a finger run through Yuzuki's slit, the look on her face revealing that she enjoyed its feel, before sticking the entirety of two fingers deep inside her sister.

Yuzuki was surprised at the abrupt filling she received. She gave a short cry as the fingers went in. Soon everything felt incredible though. Her sister pumped in and out, filling her so thoroughly with love. Yuzuki's hips were soon thrusting along as if beyond the smaller girl's control. Soon Inoko was allowing her tongue to make periodic licks at the top of Yuzuki's clit as she continued to pound away in rhythm. It was incredible. It was intense. Each little movement built Yuzuki's pleasure up so much. She could feel her release was imminent.

"Yes! Fuck me harder!" Yuzuki shouted between heavy breaths. Inoko obliged readily, her fingers near doubling in speed. Everything was moving so fast. Yuzuki felt as if all around her was a blur. She could hear her heart pounding, she could feel the sweat clinging to her body, the saliva leaking from her lips. Everything was too much; it was as if it all felt too good. Inoko thruster her fingers in and out over and over and the pleasure built further and further. Then Yuzuki's whole body quaked and she gave a deep moan. It was as if for that moment every one of her senses had been dulled completely by the pleasure.

"My god... that was amazing... Inoko." Yuzuki said, exasperated as she recovered form her climax.

"It was for me too, sister. I, I really like it..." Inoko said, returning from the previous sexed-up beast back to her usual self.

"Well welcome to the team then, I guess." Yuzuki said with a playful laugh.

"Yes. This is what I like. Thank you for helping me understand that, sister." Inoko said with a wide smile.

"No problem. In case you didn't notice, I thoroughly enjoyed myself as well." Yuzuki said with a warm smile.

"I can't believe how stupid I was. Going so long without even realizing my own nature. It must seem ridiculous." Inoko said with a laugh at herself.

"No. That's just how you are, Inoko. Sometimes things just take time for some people." Yuzuki sighed.

"Maybe, but either way, Thanks to you I now realize how stupid a mistake I've made." Inoko said somberly.

"W-what do you mean, I-Inoko?" Yuzuki asked unsteadily not sure where her sister was going now.

"Shikazuki... I pushed her away.. I broke her heart when all this time..." Inoko started to cry as she spoke though she continued to smile, "All this time it confused. why I treasure her company so much. Why just being around her was enough to make me happy, especially when all she would do was make me uncomfortable... but it makes so much sense now... now that I realize that she is the one I love."

Yuzuki felt her heart fall at the words. They shouldn't have surprised her but they did. Her and Inoko were sisters after all. This wonderful night didn't change that. Yuzuki might have just realized her dream but all it was was a moment.

"Thank you sister. I understand it all now. I swear that I'll set everything right. I swear that I will never again allow myself to hurt those I truly care about." Inoko said in a very certain, sure voice.

Yuzuki gave an inaudible sigh as she pulled her sister in close next to her on the bed. As beautiful as tonight was, it would be all she ever got to see of the one she cherished. After tonight it wouldn't be there anymore, it will have disappeared. Her heart felt broken. It was a sad sort of irony, Yuzuki supposed; Inoko had unknowingly already broken the oath she had just made.

A/N: Another lengthy chapter. I rather liked how this one turned out. I had initially intended the Shikazuki scene to be real short but I was having fun with it so it got extended. So yeah, first time writing an incest scene. Wasn't really much different except for the fact that I got to use the word "sister" as much as I damn well wanted to. Really it was a pretty basic scene. In this story the lemons will probably get more and more dirty and perverted as things progress. There are going to be a lot of them and I kinda want them to be different, so around chapter 15 or so things might get a little adventurous. For this scene however I just wanted it to be basic and pure. Really this was a pretty sad chapter though... Well, maybe not for Inoko. She had her big moment of self-realization. Shikazuki is tied up inside a tower and scared about what'll happen to her and Yuzuki. And of course Yuzuki herself... well, things just don't look good for Yuzuki at all right now. Anyways, Yuzuki will take a bit of a break from the spotlight the next couple of chapters. They'll be Inoko focused.

Yay, my poll tells me that at least 11 people are reading this story. I asked about your favorite characters. The top three didn't surprise me at all, it was the 3 main characters. Yuzuki's spot at the top (with 9 votes; that's all but three of you) kinda did surprise me a little. I kinda thought Shikazuki would be the fave, though she did make number two (with seven votes). Inoko was third but it was with only five votes; I can't blame you since I asked the question at a point where Inoko was yet to handle something right. I love it that Izuna's so popular (fourth place with 4 votes), she's a fun character. The three who tied in fifth are an interesting mix: one's a girl who has had little characterization beyond being talked about constantly and being featured in a lemon and a short conversational dialog; then there's the girl who has almost only so far been talked of in very negative terms; and finally there's Overlord Mangravello, who only I know the truth about and you guys know nothing beyond that he rules the world, has killed a bunch of powerful people, and has a stupid name (and five generals who also have stupid names). Yumetsuki and Shiori also got votes. They're cool characters so it doesn't surprise me. Since I only let you have four choices I didn't expect there to be much support for the minor characters. Anyways the new poll is another "Echoing" themed one. This time I'm asking you what pairings you like or would like to see. Of course I already have this thing planned out, so it's not like what you say really will have any effect on how things turn out. I'm just curious.

Oh, and as this was the first time I had no new characters to add to the profiles, I thought I'd go back and make them a little more thorough. I categorized things and added some new info to the descriptions such as, height, breast size, and hair style, as well as adding a quote for some of the key characters. I'm just trying to help you get a better grasp on all these OCs as there are so many.


	9. Darling

A/N: Alright, 8th chapter. That means this is officially now more chapters than any story I have written previously. This one contains quite a bit of bad language. Just be expecting it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything aside from what I own (i.e. everything aside from the song lyrics and the characters and elements of Naruto).

"_Gonna find it hard to sleep through it all  
This rain veil's gonna fall  
Walk behind him, sweet duress  
Try to conduct yourself_

_Behind royal walls, blacked out eyes  
A solitary bird, high tension line  
Dreaming of a pure white sky  
Did somebody stop time?_

_(Twisting in...)  
Twisting in, twisting out the knife  
(Paying for...)  
Paying for your past crime  
(She'll make...)  
She'll make a darling bride  
Reached in, pulled out your life__"_

-Sons and Daughters, "Darling"

It had been an odd feeling for Inoko, waking up wrapped in the arms of someone else for the first time in her life, and odder still when she considered that this other was her very own sister. As awkward as it made her feel to remember the things she had done the previous night, she couldn't help but feel immeasurable gratitude for Yuzuki when she recognized what she had helped her to understand about herself. She smiled widely at her sister as they sat across from each other at the kitchen table, enjoying their breakfast peacefully.

Inoko couldn't help but find it odd that her sister only sparingly smiled back at her. Yuzuki seemed almost sedate, her face bore a somber expression and she only rarely looked up. Inoko had to wonder what was causing Yuzuki distress. Typical of her nature, she assumed it was her fault.

"Ummm… sister? I know looking back on it you probably think it's strange… but I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me last night." Inoko said to break what had been a long silence between the two. This was actually the first time that morning they had talked directly about their affair the previous night.

"I don't think it's strange at all, Inoko... I'd do anything to help you, you know that..." Yuzuki said in a clearly down voice. It bugged Inoko but didn't get in the way of her happiness.

"How do you think Shikazuki's going to react when I tell her how I feel? I bet she'll faint…" Inoko said, excitement glistening in her eyes.

"She'll be happy, Inoko. It'd be hard not to be, having such an amazing girl confess her love to you…" Yuzuki forced a smile; her eyes were tilted downward away from Inoko's face.

An awkward silence, the type Inoko didn't understand, returned to the air between them. Inoko's attention drifted back to her breakfast and she hurriedly consumed it while daydreaming various reactions Shikazuki might have. Inoko only returned to focus at the sound of a loud yawn from behind her.

Turning she caught sight of a more than familiar woman. Ino Yamanaka, the very woman who had birthed Yuzuki, the very woman who had guided Inoko on the path to becoming a ninja, had just emerged from her room, a tired expression on her face.

"Good morning! How are my two lovely daughters today?" Ino chimed cheerily as the tired persona evaporated almost immediately into her usual livelier one. Despite being well into her 30s Ino was a very attractive woman, she had a shapely adult figure, beautiful blue eyes, and long blonde hair tied in a similar fashion to Inoko.

"We're great, mom!" Inoko answered with equable cheer. Both her and Yuzuki referred to either of their parents as "mom" or "mother" or such terms. It led to a great deal of confusion but it had somehow always worked.

"I bet. Must feel great with all that fun the two of you had last night…" Ino's voice held a truly devious quality about it.

Inoko and Yuzuki both looked up at once at these words. Inoko nervously inquired, "Just what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on! You honestly believe I didn't hear all that noise you were making?" Ino gave a carefree laugh as she took a seat at the table besides her younger daughter.

"I-I, I… I… we… it wasn't that loud, was it?" Inoko looked straight down, ashamed of what she had done.

"I could barely hear it from my bedroom, but listening up against the door the cries of 'Yes, sister, yes!' and 'Inoko, please, fuck me hard!' were pretty easy to make out." Ino mimicked the heated tone of either of her daughter's voice, causing shock and embarrassment to creep across them both.

"I honestly can not believe you just said that, mother…" Yuzuki looked up at Ino, offering her the most peculiar of stare. Inoko was blushing an intense red.

"Please, mom we know it's wrong, just… just, let me explain…" Once the embarrassment had settled, Inoko's mood took a more frantic turn as she fought to defend her actions.

"Actually I don't think it's wrong at all, Inoko. In fact, I think it's awesome!" both daughters were once more taken aback by this announcement.

"What's wrong with you, mother?!" Yuzuki shouted out in disbelief.

"I think it's beautiful. Two sisters, fates bound eternally by birth and the sacrifice of a noble Mantrojan, finding true love in each other's arms." Ino spoke in a dynamic way, as if it were summary of some deeply touching romantic movie. She smiled her wide smile as a tear entered her eye, "It's so beautiful. In fact I've always dreamed the two of you would fall for each other."

"Okay, there's something seriously wrong with that…" Yuzuki commented almost under her breath.

Inoko was just about to try and explain what had actually happened when the door to the master bedroom opened once again. This time it was their other parent, their other "mother", Temari Yamanaka who emerged from the room. Though a couple years older than her wife, Temari had aged every bit as well as the other woman. She smiled as she entered into the room wearing her favorite pink bath robe.

Temari entered to find her lover smiling evilly, her younger daughter looking frightened and defensive and her older daughter looking oddly disturbed. With a certain sort of reluctant curiosity that had become commonplace in her many years married to Ino, Temari asked, "Alright, what exactly is going on here?"

"Nothing really, dear. Inoko and Yuzuki love each other." Ino answered in a by-the-way fashion.

"Well they're sisters… they're supposed to love each other…"

"They had sex last night." Ino added nonchalantly.

"Oh." Temari said almost understandingly. A few seconds passed before she exclaimed, "Wait! What?! You don't mean with each other?! Tell me this is a mistake?"

"It isn't." Yuzuki admitted in a simple voice, smiling softly.

"What's wrong with you two?! Sisters doing that sort of thing together is very, very wrong! Didn't we teach you anything?!" Temari scolded loudly, staring directly at her two daughters, discomfort in her eyes.

"What are you talking about, dear; don't you think their love is beautiful?" Ino chirped, smiling warmly at her wife.

"No! It's amoral! And you, my love, are insane…" Temari's scolding faded into a repressed sigh.

"Well I think it's sexy! Forbidden love between sisters…" Ino said in her own sigh, though hers was more of a swoon.

Inoko decided things had gotten out of hand and she really needed to explain the truth. She spoke in a level voice, "It isn't like that, mom. This was just a one time thing. Me and Yuzuki don't like each other like that, she was just helping me understand myself a little."

"Understand yourself?! What does that mean?!What is there to under— oh, you're not... you're not talking about that, are you?" Temari calmed down as she came to understand.

"Thanks to Yuzuki I now know what I like... I now know who I love." Inoko said with sweet smile.

"Oh yay, so that means the family hold-out has finally joined the rest of us." Ino seemed not as excited as before but at least pleased at this news, "So who's this other non-Yuzuki girl who's got your attention."

"Shikazuki..." Inoko almost cooed.

"Really?! Yohizu's little girl?! That's like almost as awesome as if you and Yuzuki really were together!" This brought Ino straight back to her heights of energy.

"That's great news, Inoko. I'm sure you two will be happy together." Temari said to her precious child in a warm voice.

"So when are ya gonna tell her?" Ino asked intently.

"Right away. First thing when I see her today." Inoko said in a hum, she hadn't felt so undeniably happy in a long time.

"What about you, Yuzuki? When are you going to see about finding a girl to love?" Temari asked, putting the focus on her other daughter.

"Yeah..." Yuzuki said softly, failing to answer the question. She seemed quite sad."I'm gonna go...do something..."

"Uh.. alright, sweetie..." Ino cast a slightly worried glance at her older daughter before turning back to the other, "But seriously you and Shikazuki are gonna be like just perfect together! You do know her mom's like my best friend in the whole world, right?"

"Yeah... of course I do, mom... I mean she is over here like almost once a week..." Inoko was now a little embarrassed off how big a deal her more eccentric parent was making this out to be.

It was at this very moment that a hard knock sounded at the front door of the Yamanaka home. Temari went to the door at once to investigate.

Temari opened the door to find a woman. The woman was roughly a year younger than Ino and had shoulder-length straight black hair. She had bright green eyes but a solemn expression that looked almost foreign on her face.

Inoko had seen this woman very many times before. This woman was Shikazuki's mother, Yohizu Nara. She looked rather like an older version of Shikazuki, and rather acted like it too. In fact, typically the mother was even more energetic an bubbly than the daughter. The look on her face at that moment, however, was not anything Inoko had ever seen from the woman.

"Oh, Yohizu! How awesome, we were just taking about you!" Ino called out at first sign of her friend.

"Oh... really? That's great, talking about me is like fun..." Yoohizu looked almost as if she were about to cry.

"Yohizu, what's wrong? I've never seen you so upset." Temari said in a markedly concerned fashion, allowing the other woman to fall into her embrace as she welcomed her into her house.

"I, I-I, just don't know... I can't find her... I looked like everywhere and I can't find her..." Yohizu whimpered softly, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. Ino got to her feet and joined the embrace.

"Who are you looking for, dear?" Ino asked in a tone suitable a mother.

"My daughter... my little Shikazuki..." Yohizu wailed, she seemed so completely crushed.

"Shikazuki?! What happened to Shikazuki?!" Inoko demanded as she too stood up, she could feel her heart suddenly begin to pound with concern.

"Oh, Inoko... I don't know... she's been known to go off and do her own thing on occasion before... but I haven't seen her in two days... and neither has anyone else I've asked..." The distressed mother cried into the arms of her two best friends.

"When did you last see her?!" An assortment of sickening thoughts began to scramble through Inoko's brain like mad; she wanted to refrain from showing anger but it was becoming hard.

"Two days ago... she told me she was leaving to go report on her previous mission to the Hokage... she never returned here after that..." Yohizu answered as best she could between her tears. The answer made the frightening thoughts in her head seem more real to her. It also, however gave her at least somewhere she could go.

"I'm going to find her. I'm going to find Shikazuki!" Inoko declared forcefully as she moved briskly toward the door, a hand went to her kunai pouch to make sure it was good and full. Confident it was she reached for the door.

"Inoko, wait! Just hold on a second!" Temari called out, obviously prepared to suggest they all search together once Yohizu had collected herself.

"I'm sorry mother, but this is not a situation where I can just 'wait'." Inoko responded as she went out the door, shutting it behind her forcefully. Almost as soon as she was outside she broke into the best run she was capable of.

Inoko didn't know what to think. She had been happy. She had felt better than ever before only moments ago. Now she was scared out of her mind. She wanted to know where Shikazuki was. She wanted to know what had happened. Her mind swam in all the possibilities, and the vast majority of them were just too heart-breaking to think about. She swore to herself as she ran in the direction of the lands belonging to the Hyuga clan that she would find the one she loved no matter how long it took.

Inoko Yamanaka was at best only a slightly above average kunoichi. Still, in her current state, her heart gripped tightly by fear and determination, the top speeds she could muster were superb. She was covering great lengths of Konoha in little time. But she had to; she couldn't let Shikazuki wait. She had to set things right. As she ran, she prayed it wouldn't already be too late.

In a matter of minutes, Inoko had reached her destination. She was out of breath as she crossed onto the Hyuga clan grounds. The houses on these grounds were of higher quality and luxury in comparison to the general Konoha homes. Inoko honestly knew not which of the great many estates on the Hyuga lands housed the one she sought. That didn't stop her pace.

"I-Inoko! Inoko what are you doing down here?" A voice called out to the young Yamanaka girl, bringing her race to a screeching halt. Inoko turned to see the lovely Hanabi Hyuga standing before her.

"Norio, where is he?!" Inoko demanded, short in breath but high in force, the tone seemed to scare the older woman.

"Oh, you're looking for Norio. He lives in one of the larger branch family estates. I'll show you the way, if you want..." Hanabi replied nervously, the anger of the other making her uneasy.

"Yes. Show me, Hanabi-sensei." Inoko accepted the offer readily. Hanabi began to walk and Inoko followed along side her, motioning continually for her to move faster.

"This whole building belongs to Norio's father, Neji. Norio uses this whole wing over here as his own little apartment though." Hanabi explained as she motioned toward a large estate and more specifically toward a smaller connected building. Inoko nodded and walked at once toward a door at the front of Norio's home without a word.

She began to pound fiercely at the door. Hanabi rushed toward her, asking in a raised voice, "Inoko, what's gotten into you? You don't have to be so loud... Nori's probably not awake yet..."

"I don't care!" Inoko yelled causing the older woman to back off. She continued to bash the door with her fist.

After about a minute of continual knocking, the door finally eased open and the inhabitant of the home came in view. Norio Hyuga looked hung-over and completely exhausted, as he opened the door he said in a groggy sigh, "What the hell is this about...?"

As soon as the man had fully emerged from behind the door, Inoko lunged forward and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She was surprised by her own strength. She supposed her rage must have unlocked something inside her, for raising Norio by a hand and forcing him against a wall was accomplished with little effort.

"Where is she?! What have you done with her?!" Inoko demanded as she pulled a kunai from her pocket and held it to Norio's neck. She supposed at that moment she must have looked an emotional wreck. Whatever the case Norio soon seeemd to be afraid of the look in her eyes.

"I-I don't know anything. What are you talkin' about...?"

"Shikazuki, you piece of shit!" Inoko said curtly. She had never cursed before, but then again she had never been anywhere near this angry before either.

"I-I, haven't seen her in days..." Norio made an attempt to calm the other's rage.

"Bull shit! You're the one she went to see last, moron. Tell me, what the fuck did you do to her?!" Every word coming out of Inoko's mouth shocked her more and more. It really shouldn't have, she thought, Shikazuki was the one she loved after all. It should be only natural that she would go to any lengths to secure and protect that love.

"I swear I didn't do anything besides show that girl the time of her life..." Norio said in a sigh; he struggled very little to free himself. Inoko assumed he was either terrified that she would actually kill him, his body was so weak and tired right now resistance was an impossibility, or being pinned roughly against a wall by an attractive girl was a kind of amusement for him.

"Do you want me to fucking kill you, because I swear I will!" Inoko threatened forcing the kunai closer to the man's throat.

"Alright... L-Look, I know what happened to the girl, but it's not my fault..." Norio began to shake terribly under the girl's tight hold.

"You little shit... so you have been holding out on me this whole time..." Inoko spat, looking at the male shinobi in disgust.

"That day... I just took the girl out for some fun at the club. She got a little carried away and then we ran into them and they took her..." Norio's abbreviated explanation served to only further infuriate the blonde.

"Who the fuck are 'they'?"

"The inspection team... you know the one under the Overlord..."

"The inspection team?! What the fuck would they want with Shikazuki?!" Inoko hatred of the man in front of her made his story difficult to believe.

"She was all jacked up and depressed about you rejecting her and just started taunting them." Norio gave a slight smirk.

"You obviously don't understand the position your in if you think you can talk to me like that!" Inoko scolded, the hand holding the kunai was becoming hard to hold still. Despite her words, this accusation actually did a lot to dishevel Inoko's composure. It pained her to think that everything could be her fault. Unfortunately for Norio, the statement didn't do enough to throw off the blonde; she was still thoroughly pissed off at him.

"Tch, none of this shit is my fault. You aren't going to do a damn thing to me, girl, and I know it." Norio said with a smug laugh. It was then that Inoko lost her temper and her patience with the man. A line of crimson splattered against the walls of the Hyuga estate as Inoko's kunai flashed across Norio's face.

"What the fuck!" Norio exclaimed as he clenched his bloody face while Inoko drew away from him. She had cut pretty deep in a diagonal across his right cheek; it was the type of cut that wouldn't heal so well.

"What the hell was that for?! I told you it wasn't my fault?!" Norio continued to hold his face as he yelled at the girl while whimpering in pain at his knees.

"You didn't protect her." Inoko replied simply, a melancholy lingering in her words. She turned away from the bloodied young man and walked past a completely stunned Hanabi without a word.

Soon Inoko had entered back into her manic run, traveling at a speed equable that she had before but this time in the opposite direction. She didn't trust Norio but his words were all she had to go by. If it was true that the inspection team had Shikazuki, then there was only place her beloved could be right now. As she made haste for Mangravello's tower Inoko made a solemn oath that she would give whatever it took to to rescue Shikazuki.

A/N: Alright. Sorry for the delay. Those of you reading my current Bleach story already know the details: that story was suffering for reviews, I got an offer for help on it and took it, the guy tore apart the chapter I sent so I ended up having to rewrite the whole thing. An unfortunate but unrelated side-effect happened to be that this chapter was delayed as well. Yeah, I won't be sending this story to anyone for evaluation, I'm pretty much just going at this one alone. Anyways, enough about that stuff; this chapter was fun. I had actually intended this chapter to cover a lot more (the actual Shikazuki rescue attempt) but I realized early on that that was poor planning. So after seven chapters I finally decided to incorporate Ino and Temari into the story. I tried to keep Ino in line with her characterization from "Truth " and "Shadows".I hated having to make Yohizu's first appearance in the story be such a sad one. She'll definitely have a bigger role in later chapters. Inoko's tough, take charge attitude in this chapter was a real departure from what we've seen in the past . It's amazing how much simply being able to admit she loves Shikazuki has changed her. Poor Yuzuki though.

The polls results were some what surprising. No surprise that Inoko X Shikazuki was the most loved pairing(10 of 14 voters), but the second place pairings were not what I expected. Inoko X Yuzuki, Yuzuki X Takako, Suzume X Mika, and Izuna X Shikazuki all got 8 voters to support them. Inoko X Yuzuki I understand as it is sister incest and Yuzuki's affection is cute, Yuzuki X Takako I can kinda see what your going at as well with the whole love/hate rival thing. I'm surprised at the hoer two though; one's a crack pairing that's simply not going to happen and the other features characters that I'm surprised 8 people would even care about. Izuna X Masako got a respectable 7 votes. Yuzuki X Nanako only got 5 votes, which is good considering Nanako has only made one appearance thus far. Shiori X Masako got only five as well; I suppose you all mostly think that it's not time for Masako to move on from her little sis yet. Rounding out the bottom of the poll were the het choices. I'm frankly surprised either Ichiro pairing got any votes with you guys. 4 of you are fine with the nervous awkward teenage love of Ichiro X Mika. Only three want to see Ichiro with Takako and frankly I don't blame you.

I'm going to go back to polling more general audiences then the "Echoing" audience so I'm going to wait till I post the next chapter of "Wounded Heart" to add a new poll.

Oh and wait, there weren't any new characters to add to the profile pages but they were updated. Thanks to the work of my friend Rabukurafuto, Japanese translations of all the characters' names have been added (both Kanji and Hiragana, along with meanings of the Kanji in the names). It's pretty cool stuff.


	10. I Stand Corrected

A/N: Eh, only two reviews

A/N: Eh, only two reviews. I don't really mind as much with this one since I'm surprised so many are reading it in the first place, but last chapter could have seriously done better. Maybe it just wasn't all that good a chapter. If that's the case, let's hope this one makes up for it.

Disclaimer: I own all my OCs and nothing else (Naruto and the song lyrics included).

"_No one cares when you are wrong  
But I've been at this far too long  
To act like that when we should be  
In perfect harmony_

I stand corrected

Lord knows I haven't tried  
I'll take my stand  
One last time

Forget the protocol  
I'll take your hand  
Right in mine

_I stand corrected"_

Vampire Weekend, "I Stand Corrected"

Inoko wore a grave expression across her face as she raced toward the monolithic spiral at the center of the village of Konoha. She cursed how she had to run like this. She wished she had mastered some jutsu that would have enabled her to just teleport there in an instant, that way her mind wouldn't have had time to think about it all.

But it did have time, and it did think about it. The more Inoko thought about it the more she came to decide that everything was entirely her fault. Shikazuki wouldn't be prisoner to the Overlord's forces if it weren't for Inoko stupidly throwing away her love without understanding anything. She cursed her own stupidity. How could she have not seen the mistakes she was making? How could she have not understood herself to such a degree? How could she have let Shikazuki, the girl she loved so dearly, down so completely? She didn't know the answers, she just knew that they made her resent herself, and beyond that, they instilled in her a desperate desire to set things right.

Inoko continued to fly through the streets at the top speeds possible for a kunoichi her age. People stared and struggled to keep out of her way as she passed them in a blur. The tower was rapidly becoming closer and closer in her view. It wouldn't be much longer and she would be at its gate. Just as she was about it, a familiar presence joined her in her run.

"Inoko, wait up! Where are you heading off to so fast?" Chohiro Akimichi spoke to her as he struggled to match her speed. Inoko didn't slow down even though her teammate looked to be straining himself in running so fast.

"Shikazuki." Inoko responded in a dead somber voice, prepared to bolt off and leave her friend behind. She wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone who wasn't her beloved.

"What? What are you talking about? Where's Shikazuki at that you need to run there this quickly?"

"The tower."

"You mean Mangravello's tower?! Why in the name of God would she be there?!" Chohiro exclaimed, taken aback by his teammate's words.

Inoko thought to say _"Shikazuki is there because I rejected her."_ But instead she said, "According to Norio, She was taken prisoner by the inspection squad."

"That's terrible!" Chohiro face was alive with concern for his teammates. "But do you really think, charging off to save her all alone is such a good idea, Inoko?"

"I don't care. I don't care what happens to me, I'm going to save her. Don't even try to get in my way, Chohiro." The young girl's voice held a commanding certainty.

"I'm not about to, Inoko. I was just saying, it might be smarter if we were to team up. The three of us are a team after all." Chohiro said, a faint smile on his lips as he caught sight of the dedication in the other's eyes.

Inoko was for some reason surprised at Chohiro's offer. She had thought saving Shikazuki to be her mission alone, not the mission of others. Still, she had to admit that going in alone did seem rather stupid. She had few options aside from accepting her friend's help.

"Alright, let's do this together, Chohiro." Inoko smiled for the briefest second.

"Yeah. Let's hope I don't slow you down too much." Chohiro gave a short laugh. The two had soon come to a stop before the great tower.

This was the first time Inoko had been so near the tower. It wasn't a place the villagers typically went. The large structure stood at the dead center of the village. Since it was erected the property values of the buildings and homes surrounding it had plummeted, causing the immediate surrounding area to become a sort of slum. No one, not even those fully submitted to him, wanted to live next to the Overlord's symbol of power.

Inoko was unfamiliar with the tower and the surrounding area, but she was ready. She almost immediately caught sight of the large metal gate at what was the front of the tower's circular base. In front of this gate were what Inoko knew from her experience in the Land of Waves to be two of the overlord's mindless soldiers.

"Mind disturbance jutsu!" Inoko shouted as she performed the required hand-sign. Her chakra wave hit one of the soldiers and that soldier had soon turned to attack the other, who failed to recognize the attack until it had already happened. Inoko and Chohiro ran toward the door quickly, while one soldier was still recovering on the ground and the other was still under the effects of Inoko's jutsu.

"Partial expansion jutsu!" Chohiro this time shouted out the name of a technique. His limbs quickly grew to become gigantic in size. He pounded one giant fist after another into the tower's gate, denting it more and more with each blow, until the force of his attacks broke the gate form its mechanism and it flew forward into the tower.

"Good work, Chohiro. Let's go." Inoko said insistently but with a laugh; she wondered how she would have got the door to open without Chohiro's strength.

"Right!" the other responded with a nod as they rushed into the tower.

The insides of the structure were largely hollow. Most of the tower was a over sized spiraling staircase, that seemed to gradually narrow with the tower. Inoko spent little time examining the inner workings of the structure though. She concluded right from the start that the one she sought was at the very top. She turned to face Chohiro briefly before both of them began to ascend the stairs.

They made surprisingly quick progress. In a matter of minutes they were already so far up that Inoko had to struggle to clearly see the ground when she looked over the side of the stairs. She was relieved at how few obstacles there were in their way. Unfortunately, as the two friends reached about the mid way point of the tower, their luck changed. Suddenly several figures emerged from a room suspended between the two sides of the staircase to block their path

"You there! Who are you?! What are you doing in here?!" One of these figures shouted in an irate female voice. As the figures raced towards them Inoko was able to discern from their ornate visors and uniforms that they were all officers of Mangravello's army. They were the inspection team.

"Where is she? Tell me where Shikazuki is!" Inoko demanded, recognizing that unlike the soldiers at the gate these were capable of comprehension.

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about, but I do know it is expressly forbidden for normal villagers to enter the Overlord's tower!" One of the officers shouted as she drew a light-bladed sword and pointed it at the two.

"Fine, if you won't tell me where she is, I'll just kill you all right here!" Inoko announced bitterly, drawing a kunai to either hand.

All the officers, roughly fifteen in total, charged toward Inoko and Chohiro, weapons drawn. Chohiro expanded his limbs once more, while Inoko began to deflect ensuing strikes with her kunai. Her and Chohiro were focused and determined but that didn't change the fact that they were sorely outnumbered. They were soon completely surrounded by attackers. It was becoming hard to keep up. Chohiro's massive body was an easy target for blades, and even Inoko with her speed was finding it difficult to evade all the attacks, and even if she did avoid them all it was obvious she was doing no damage.

"It's no good, there's too many of them!" Inoko shouted, despaired as she blocked one strike with her kunai while jumping over another.

"Yeah. We need to think of something in order to get past them all." Chohiro said, his giant arms were cut and bleeding but still effective in the fight. He unlike, Inoko was doing some damage, he had even managed to knock a few officers off of the tall staircase to meet their end.

"Ha! Listen to you fools! You seriously think you have a chance against the might of our Lord's forces…" One of the officers fighting Inoko said with a deep laugh as she lunged toward the blonde, grazing her with a slight cut as she failed to dodge completely.

The battle continued for a while before Chohiro suddenly cleared the area of the staircase directly in front of Inoko of enemies. In an unsteady voice he announced, "I want you to go ahead, Inoko."

Inoko turned to look at him, concerned and taken aback by his suggestion. She argued, "But I can't do that! I'm not leaving you behind to fight all of these enemies alone!"

"That's not important, Inoko. What's important now is that we save Shikazuki." The young man said as he continued to fight the enemies back.

"Listen to this, this ignorant fat kid thinks he can fight us all by himself! What a joke! Feel free to run along girl, if you're content to just let your friend die that is…" One of the officers snarled at Inoko. She and the others were being blocked from advancing on Inoko by Chohiro who now had his arms out stretched as a barricade.

"Why would you do this Chohiro?! It's stupid. You'll die. It's not worth it…" Inoko cried, she wanted to save Shikazuki, but doing so at the expense of another friend seemed like a nightmare to her.

"I'm not the type to let a friend down when she's in need." Chohiro said with a smirk, as more cuts were suffered upon him. "Besides, I have a feeling there's something you need to tell her pretty badly."

"Chohiro, I just… I just can't…" Inoko trembled in fear, tears streaming from her eyes. She cursed her weakness and inability.

"Relax, Inoko. I know I might look like nothing but a big soft fat-ass, but I can actually be pretty tough when I need to be.' Chohiro gave a slight laugh, "I think I can hold these guys for awhile. I'm sure I'll still be kickin when you and Shikazuki are on the way back down."

Inoko still hated it. She didn't want to sacrifice anyone. She didn't want to lose anyone. But something about the tone of Chohiro's words made her want to believe him. She had known him a long time and he had never once lied to her. Part of her felt that maybe, just maybe, it was safe to actually believe he would be alright. And that is why she decided to resume the sprint up the tower.

"Please hold on, Chohiro! We will be back for you! We're a team after all!" Inoko called back down as she ran.

The ascent seemed to go by quicker and quicker as the tower narrowed. Rather than the silence of the first length of tower, this time Inoko heard the sounds of battle from below. She found solace in the sound, after all, its end would mean Chohiro's end as well.

The tower got narrower and narrower as Inoko continued to make circle after circle around the spiral. Eventually the staircase ended entirely. She had reached the top. There were no more stairs, only a single trap door above her. She pulled it open and a short metal staircase descended before her. She climbed it and entered a new room.

It was a peculiar room, one filled with all sorts of bizarre gadgets and fancy machines that buzzed and clicked. The walls seemed to be giant TV screens and the desks seemed to be covered in buttons and switches. Inoko honestly didn't spend much time examining the room, for as soon as she had entered, her eyes went immediately to a single target. There, in a far corner of the room was the one she sought. There was Shikazuki.

Inoko's heart leapt as she raced toward the one she loved. Shikazuki was bound by her hands and feet and tied to the wall. She looked to be sleeping gently. Her eyes opened as Inoko's presence grew nearer.

"I-Inoko?! What... w-what are you… what are you doing here?!" Shikazuki looked absolutely stunned as she caught sight of her most treasured friend. Her eyes were wide and they along with her mouth refused to close.

"I love you." Inoko said, in as even and serious a voice as was possible.

"Am I fuckin' dreaming this?!" Shikazuki wondered aloud, simply unable to comprehend what was happening.

Inoko didn't respond verbally. Instead she bent down to her knees so as she was face to face with the one she loved. She placed her arms around the bound girl and pulled her toward her. They kissed.

The moment was brief but the satisfaction it wrought seemed to last for ever. It was a gentle, soft kiss, tender and loving. The warmth of Inoko's lips eventually brought Shikazuki from her shock, allowing her previously wide eyes to come to a focus as they seemed to stare into Inoko's soul. Eventually Shikazuki pulled away, panting from how hard her heart beat.

"I-I… don't understand. Why… why is this happening?" Shikazuki began to cry.

"I had to save you, Shikazuki. I was stupid, and because of my stupidity you ended up in danger. I just had to set things right. You're the most important person in the world to me and I just couldn't bare the thought of losing you…" Inoko began to cry as well, her words held great emotional depth.

"Oh Inoko! I love you so much…" Shikazuki sniffled, making it clear her tears were that of joy.

"I know. I was so stupid to ignore it until now." Inoko smiled at her beloved, Shikazuki bent forward to plant another kiss on the blonde's lips.

Shikazuki pulled away, her eyes still watering, she looked around the room; distress seemed to replace happiness in her eyes, "But… I don't see how… how are we going to … where… where is she?"

"Who?"

"That woman… the one who is always here…" Shikazuki explained still looking around the room concerned.

"I didn't see any woman…"

It was at this very instant that a clicking sound came to Inoko's ears from directly behind her. Suddenly a door on the other side of the room opened and a woman stepped out. She, a woman with long dark hair and very large breasts, was busily studying some papers in her hand and didn't even initially notice the intruder.

"Ah, glad that's done. The report's been submitted. Finally time to leave this village behind me…" This woman talked to herself as she looked down at the file in her hands through her thick-framed glasses.

Only when she was just a few feet from Inoko, did the woman actually look up. She seemed so startled to see Inoko just standing there that she almost fell backwards. She exclaimed while pointing at the blonde, "Who the hell are you?! Where did you come from?!"

"I'm Inoko Yamanaka and I'm here to free the one I love!" Inoko announced boldly, taking a firm stance in front of Shikazuki.

"The one you love? You don't mean this girl do you?" The busty woman looked at Inoko peculiarly.

"Why? You got a problem with that?" Inoko spoke defensively.

"Well… yeah… I do. It's an improper relationship, and something our great Lord Mangravello would simply not condone." The woman was blushing slightly.

"Does the overlord like really even care about stuff like that?" Shikazuki asked, finding this odd.

"Well… maybe not… I mean most of the officers are… of that persuasion… as are a good portion of the generals—me excluded of course. But still I still think it's not right!" Inoko couldn't help but find this woman and her bumbling persona to be quite bizarre.

"So who exactly are you anyways?" Inoko asked the woman.

"Oh? Curious are you? Well please allow me to introduce myself. I am Lucrevina the Efficient, Fourth General of our Glorious Lord Mangravello!" The strange woman declared proudly.

"The Efficient? Isn't that kind of a lame title?" Inoko thought aloud, causing Lucrevina's cute round face to distort with anger.

"I know, seriously, I always like thought the same thing…" Shikazuki laughed as she concurred with her love.

"Both of you! Shut the hell up!" Lucrevina fumed. Her eyes widened as she seemed to remember something. She exclaimed, "Wait a second! How in the hell did you even get up here?!"

"I climbed the stairs!" Inoko found it impossible to refrain from mocking the general.

Lucrevina gave a low agitated yell as she ran over to a nearby machine and yelled into it, "Hey! Where the hell are you guys?! You're supposed to keep the tower secure not just fuck each other and play card games! You can't just let every crazy blonde girl who tries to raid the tower all the way up here!"

A faint static voice shouted from the other end of the device, "Uh…sorry, ma'am…" there was a long pause before a completely different voice spoke, "Were kinda busy fighting this big fat guy with giant arms right now, and he's not going down. We'll talk later, okay, General, ma'am?"

"What? So girl, you had an accomplice, did you?" Lucrevina's attention turned back to Inoko at whom she stared, annoyed.

"Aww, Chohiro came to save me too… that's so nice…" Shikazuki said with a smile and a bob of the head, looking about as happy as you'd ever see a girl who was bound and tied to the wall.

"Alright, since you seem so determined to defy my lord I shall exterminate you here and now, Miss Inoko Yama… Wait you said your name was Inoko Yamanaka right?" Lucrevina failed to maintain focus, her attention diverging yet again.

"Yeah, so?" Inoko stared back at the other perplexed.

Lucrevina gave a deep evil laugh, but considering that Lucrevina had a naturally very light voice and her presence didn't seem very evil at all, the whole thing fell rather flat. She said still laughing, "Oh my, I can only imagine the looks on the faces of your mother and father when both—or at least two (I honestly have no idea how many daughters they might have), of their precious daughters are taken from them!"

"What?! What did Yuzuki do?! Oh… and I don't have a father…" Inoko knew hearing about her dear sister's eminent demise should cause her to become strictly serious, but it was hard taking anything this woman said seriously.

"Oh, you lost your father… poor girl…" Lucrevina said somehow actually sounding sad for her.

"I never had a father in the first place. I have two mothers… Now tell me what's happening with Yuzuki!" Inoko shook her head in disbelief at how off topic the conversation was getting.

"What? How on earth do you have two mothers? That goes against nature!" Lucrevina seemed genuinely interested in how this was possible.

"It's a long story and I really don't even understand it all myself… now, can someone please just tell me why my sister is going to die?!" Inoko was beginning to get fed up with it all.

"Yuzuki was marked for death by the Overlord…." Shikazuki said somberly, recalling what Lucrevina had revealed to her the night before.

"What?! Why?!" Inoko demanded, becoming fully serious.

"Because your filthy sister and her two friends released from captivity several criminal offenders scheduled for execution at the hands of the scariest human being I've ever met, from my Lord's prison." Lucrevina answered, trying once again to laugh maniacally.

"If that is the case, if Yuzuki is really in such danger, then it is necessary for me to defeat your fat ass quickly so I can get back to her." Inoko said fiercely, becoming all of a sudden serious again.

"if it's a fight you want, I'll give it to you." Lucrevina took a serious tone as well as she pulled a small compact weapon from a holding belt. She then added in a mixture of anger and embarrassment, "And my ass is not fat. It's not noticeably larger than any other ass."

Inoko chose not to respond to this claim, instead she pulled a kunai and charged the woman. Lucrevina didn't move. Instead the general raised her minuscule weapon until it was in a line with Inoko. She pressed the trigger on the device and a metal ball fired from it at impossible velocities. Inoko, who had never seen such a weapon, was taken off guard. Luckily she realized what was happening quickly enough to where the bullet only grazed her.

"Ha! So does my weapon scare you little girl? This firearm is the product of technology developed under my Lord's will! Its power, speed and accuracy are beyond compare." Lucrevina bragged as she lovingly petted her gun; it was a glistening silver machine, small, light-weight, and ultimately sleek.

"It doesn't seem so special to me." Inoko spat. Her arm stung horribly from contact with the gun fire.

Lucrevina fired again. This time Inoko knew what to expect and dodged the shot completely. She threw a kunai at the woman, who forced it out of the air with a precisely aimed shot, before firing in Inoko's direction again. Inoko began moving even before the shot fired.

"Damn you! Why won't you just let me shoot you?!" Lucrevina cursed her opponent spitefully as she stomped her foot on the ground.

Inoko smirked as she continued to avoid shot after shot. Soon she had closed in on her opponent. Lucrevina jumped back in shock to see the young girl directly in front of her. Her reactions weren't near quick enough and soon Inoko had tripped her to the floor. Unfazed by her fall, Lucrevina pointed her gun directly up at Inoko and fired at point blank range. Inoko managed to deflect the shot with a kunai and a quick reflex, but was left open to a stomach jab from Lucrevina's unarmed hand. Inoko was surprised by how physically weak the General's punch was.

Completely unmoved by the blow, Inoko caught the woman's arm in her hands and using her chakra to add to her leverage, roughly threw Lucrevina up against one of the giant screens causing it to crack. The throw also caused the busty soldier's glasses to fall from her face. When she had recovered to her feet, Lucrevina raised her gun arm promptly, unfortunately for her it was pointed in completely the wrong direction.

"How dare you injure me like that! For that you die now!" Lucrevina shouted, infuriated, before firing four shots into a large machine that stood in the opposite direction from Inoko.

Realizing her opponent was effectively blind, Inoko made a steady approach before suddenly taking the woman into a rough hold. She demanded while holding a kunai to someone's neck for the second time that day and the second time in her life, "Let me and Shikazuki go free or I'll kill you!"

"Like hell, I'd do that! That girl insulted me, and you just attacked me! I'm not doing anything you say!" Lucrevina responded; Inoko was surprised to find no fear visible in her eyes.

Inoko wondered then if she could actually do it. She had never actually killed anyone before. She didn't like the idea of taking life. It scared her. Lucrevina was her enemy, but she was a far cry from some evil demon that deserved only extermination. She wasn't a commanding inhuman presence like that man Falnizoa she had seen in the Land of Waves. She was faulted (seriously so) and she was human. Inoko couldn't force her knife down across the woman's neck.

It was then, in Inoko's moment of hesitation that the trap door leading up to the room burst open. Around nine officers, most bruised and bloodied, filed in and flanked Inoko. The surprise of the moment gave Lucrevina a chance for escape from the young girl's grasp. Inoko was fearful of what this might mean for Chohiro.

"Ha! You just lost your chance girl! I am free now, and I have reinforcements! It is time for you to die!" Lucrevina started to give her pathetic laugh again as she glared heatedly at her enemy.

"You want us to take her out, ma'am?" One of the officers asked eagerly pointing her sword at Inoko.

"No! She is my opponent! She has injured me and broken lots of expensive equipment! I shall be the one to annihilate her!" Lucrevina commanded, motioning for her subordinates to stand down. She failed to mention how the majority of the broken equipment was broken by her own poor aim.

"But, General, ma'am, you… can't see…" one of the soldiers noted, recognizing that her superior's glasses had been launched from her face, and had actually broken when they hit the floor.

"Shut up! I have a secret special General technique that allows me to see just fine!" Lucrevina announced, glaring at the officer.

"A-alright ma'am… whatever you say… go for it then…" The officers all seemed to doubt their general.

"No… it's too embarrassing… all of you have to leave first…" Lucrevina said meekly, pointing toward the stair-well leading back down to the tower.

"Uh… okay." The nine officers all seemed to roll their eyes in disbelief before trudging slowly back down out of the room.

Inoko looked at her opponent equally confused as the woman's soldiers had been. She asked, perhaps wondering if she really even wanted to know, "So what's this special technique of yours about?"

"Silence, prepare to see my ultimate power… just don't laugh okay…" Lucrevina's voice wavered between powerful and shy.

"Okay…" Inoko shook her head.

"This is a technique instilled in us five generals by the Overlord himself. It grants us powers unfathomable. Prepare to be amazed!" Lucrevina seemed bursting with excitement.

Suddenly the woman went into some sort of strange chant, Inoko's reckless curiosity was the only thing saving her from running up and attacking while the woman still spoke, "Grant my call four archers of the damned. Your arrows shall be my judgment and your souls shall be my armor. May your skill and wit bring my enemies an efficient end!" Lucrevina then reached a hand into her shirt and touched it lightly to her breast; her body began to glow as she exclaimed, "Ultimate God Battle Armor Leuvorxyian Activate!"

A bright purple light exploded from out of the General's body. It was so bright that if forced Inoko's eyes to shut. When she was next able to open them Lucrevina stood before her, her appearance greatly altered. While, actually her appearance was more or less the same, it was only her outfit that changed. She now wore a strange, vaguely shiny purple armor over various points of her body.

The armor had formed around her legs in the form of high boots, it had formed around her arms as long, sleek gloves, it had formed around her waist and thighs as short metallic skirt, and it had formed around her chest, as ... well little more than a purple armor bra, which barely contained Lucrevina's exceptional breasts. A large purple metallic visor also appeared across her eyes. She was now holding two firearms, both looking to be comprised of the same substance as the armor.

"Wow… that's something…." Inoko looked at the woman and laughed.

"I have to say you were right about amazing us…" Shikazuki said in a teasing voice, laughing as well. Inoko knew what her beloved was talking of, there was one thing about Lucrevina's new appearance that was quite incredible. Inoko had noticed the General to be well endowed when she was trying to hide it, but here with everything put out into the open, she couldn't help but realize that even her estimates of size were low.

"Shut up! I told you not to laugh at me!" Lucrevina yelled, her face red with anger and embarrassment. She pointed her guns at Inoko and snarled.

This time when she fired things were different. Instead of any sort of bullet her weapons now fired highly concentrated beams of purple light. Inoko was caught off guard by the new attack, which was much faster than the shots before and found the beams burn a line into her skin through her clothing. The pain was indescribable.

Inoko fell to her knees at the ground as Lucrevina readied the next shot. Inoko struggled to get up so as she could evade the ensuing blasts. This time she manged to avoid further injury. She took the opportunity presented to her between firings to close in and make her strike. She slashed at Lucrevina with a kunai, the woman dodged it effortlessly with just the slightest motion. Falling to the floor once more at the end of another pair of painful blasts, Inoko realized then it was hopeless, Lucrevina really had achieved some great power.

"Inoko! Don't give up! Hang in there! You can do this!" Shikazuki shouted, causing Inoko to snap back to her senses.

The blonde staggered as she tried to brush off still more of Lucrevina's agonizing blasts. Her love for the girl bound to the corner of the room prevented her from just giving up there. She wished she had some super technique. She wished she had some extra power, something that could get her out of this. Her sister was always the one who had a knack for fighting, not her, and right now she resented that. She'd just have to keep trying.

This time Inoko threw her kunai at her opponent. The woman laughed as she shot the knife with her weapons; the beams of the purple light seemed to brighten to an almost white color as they made contact with the steel blade and quickly it melted and dissolved. Inoko then knew fighting this woman was more than hopeless, it was stupid. Lucrevina had only been toying with her before, her true power was enormous. This was a taste of the power that Mangravello had used to conquer the world.

"I trust you understand now. I could end your life any moment I want. Just submit already and face your execution." Lucrevina said, reveling in her power.

"I won't! Not while the girl I love is still counting on me..." Inoko said the words were strong but she was shaky, scared as for the first time she began to recognize that this day would be her last alive. She didn't want to die when she had yet to set things right with Shikazuki

"Alright.. if that's how you are... I'll just have to make you submit..." Lucrevina took dead aim at Inoko's chest.

Just as the General was about to fire the sound of the trap door opening yet again was heard. Everyone turned to see five officers march back up.

"What are you fools doing? I told you I didn't want you up here!" Lucrevina said sheepishly as she timidly tried to cover her bulging front with her arms. Being a good role-model to her officers was obviously something she strived for.

"Sorry ma'am, but we thought you might need some help." One of the five said. Her voice sounded oddly familiar, and else was odd about her and the others as well. Unlike the nine previously these five did not seem injured to any real degree. It was odd but Inoko swore they were completely different people than the previous group, even if they wore the same uniforms.

"Well, I don't need any help, thank you! Just leave already!" The irate woman pushed.

"You sure about that, my dear, as I see it you're in desperate need of..." Now Inoko knew she had heard this officers hiss-like voice before, it was unmistakable.

"Some pain!" another officer finished the others sentence with a cool laugh to herself, soon her hand was sparking with blue electricity.

"What's going on...?" Lucrevina looked around at the five who now had her surrounded, she pointed her gun around as she tried to keep tabs on all five.

That's when it started. The one who had spoken second did some handsigns and soon two giant snakes had flown from the sleeves of her uniform and coiled around the busty general. As the snakes constricted her firmly the two officers who hadn't spoken, two girls the same exact size and shape began to assault the snake bound woman with a furious combination of punches and kicks, gradually launching her up into the air. Once she was almost at the ceiling, the girl who's hand streamed with electricity made her incredible running leap into the air, slamming the famed Lightning Blade viciously into Lucrevina's stomach causing her armor and the floor to crack when she was forced back down. The girl who had spoken first made her move last. Using a chakra powered trench knife she split Lucrevina's visor at a crack and removed it. She then performed a series of handsigns while she stared into Lucrevina's eyes and soon the look in those eyes became very distant.

"You're all...! What are you all doing here?!" Inoko was downright overjoyed as she approached her saviors.

"That should be rather obvious, Inoko, my sweet. Our dear beautiful sensei told us you were in quite the reckless mood today. It should be no surprise that your friends would rush to your aid." Izuna Mitarashi said in her sexy hiss as she pulled of her officer helmet allowing her long silver hair to flow out. Her snakes slowly slithered back to her.

"Hanabi-sensei looked so scared when she told us what had happened. We just knew you were in big trouble, Inoko." The two who had unleashed the dual aerial combo both removed their visors at once. Both of them appeared to be Mika Inuzuka, though after a few moments one of them combusted into smoke out of which the girl's mid-sized dog Ayumi appeared.

"And like what about you two?" Shikazuki asked the two still masked.

"Izuna informed me of what happened and I persuaded Shiori to help as well." Masako Sarutobi revealed her face, as did her teammate, Shiori Hatake immediately afterward.

"I can't believe all you guys would show up to save us.. it's too good to be true..." Inoko was crying she was so happy.

"Of course we did, Inoko, what kind of friend would I be to Yuzuki, if I just let her precious sister go and face danger on her own?" Shiori gave laugh as she placed a warm hand atop Inoko's head.

"The whole village cares about the two of you. If we had time, I'm sure even more would have gathered to help." Masako said kindly.

Inoko was warmed by all the kind words of her friends. However a painful reminder hit her and suddenly she became desperate for a briefing on another friend's condition. She asked somberly, "What.. what happened to Chohiro?"

Shiori sighed. Her voice evened as she said, "He's in critical condition. His injures were pretty severe when we got there. Suzume and that Watari kid are looking at him..."

"Oh no, will he survive?" Shikazuki asked hopefully.

"Aside from the Hokage and my mom, Suzume's practically one of the best medics in the whole village. If anyone can save Chohiro it's her." Mika said with an optimistic smile. She added with a blush, "and I'm sure I-Ichiro's helping out too."

"I don't know what I would do without friends..." Inoko began to cry again. The moment felt so good that she was beginning to forget that her entire body ached from terrible burns.

"My sweet Inoko, it overjoys me to see your suffering alleviated so." Izuna rasped out in a surprisingly warm way. "But wouldn't it not be best to linger here any longer, my dearest loves?"

"Yeah. Here Inoko! Catch!" Shiori said having walked over to a table where a small key rest. She tossed it toward the blonde, who struggled to land it in her hands.

Inoko smiled as she stared down at the key. Quickly she crawled over toward Shikazuki. She tried the key on the girl's foot-cuffs and it fit. Once her legs were free, Inoko undid the heavy braces on the young girl's arms before finally unfastening the chain that held her to the wall. As soon as she was free Shikazuki leapt into Inoko's arms and began to hug her passionately.

In truth, with her injuries, the contact was really painful for Inoko. For some reason she found it most enjoyable still, hugging the girl tighter to her. They pulled away eventually and looked into one another's eyes before kissing each other lovingly.

"Eh?! Oh my, way to go, Inoko!" Shiori began to laugh at the scene she was watching, it was so sweet.

"Hmm... I wonder what my precious Yuzuki would make of this..." Izuna said slyly to herself.

"I wish the two of you happiness." Masako said politely with a cute laugg and a perhaps devious smile.

"Y-yeah." Mika unsteadily agreed, not looking directly at her two friends kneeled on the floor.

Shikazuki stood and did her best to support her beloved on her shoulder. As they began to walk in the direction of the room's exit, she took another look at Lucrevina where she lay.

"Is she dead?" Shikazuki asked.

"Of course not. I performed a high level genjutsu on her. Her mind will be locked in a mental cage for hours... maybe even days..." Masako explained.

"Well shouldn't we kill her... just to be safe...?" Shikazuki gave a new question.

"That would be an unwise diplomatic decision. We have to remember that the Overlord still has the most absolute power. If Mangravello were to get word that one of his generals was felled in Konoha, he might see to it personally that the whole village be wiped out... This is the best option, even if it doesn't protect the two of you completely." Masako reasoned. Shikazuki nodded at the points she made.

"I see... so for us at least.. this is far from over..." Inoko said solemnly as Shikazuki led her toward the stairs. She didn't want to even think about how hard the descent would be for the two of them.

"Yes... but we have each other, Inoko. Everything will, like, be alright now." Shikazuki's warmth made Inoko feel she could make it through anything.

"Yes.. it will."

A/N: Wow, a long chapter. Pretty straight-forward action thing here. I love Lucrevina; she was a blast to write here. So yeah, it might have been a little predictable, but I think it was sufficient enough for what it was. Even thought it was a short scene,. I really thought the bit where Inoko and Shikazuki are first reunited was sweet. Anyways, the next chapter will be a massive smut-filled lemon chapter. Seriously. I'm actually looking to include two lemons in the single chapter. I know it's crazy. Anyways, tell me what you thought. I'd love some reviews.

Not much was added to the profile page. Pretty much I just added some significant terms (places, items, things like that). We really haven't had any new characters in awhile.


	11. Combinations

A/N: Alright… this chapter is somewhat… perverted. The first scene includes an… arrangement… you might not approve of. It should be fine if you thought chapter 8 was fine… maybe not… So yeah… if it makes you uncomfortable skip ahead to the second scene… that's just normal, hot yuri love. Oh and despite being almost all sex, this is a very long chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the song lyrics and I seem to have lost all morals.

"_Pass the evening, bring tomorrow  
How could we know that night would bring us into daylight?  
Combinations all around us  
Fill our heads with the love we've been feeling  
For time long past_

_I went for so long  
And I was so wrong  
And then I met you  
And now I can't live without you  
And I don't want to  
I've done that all my life up till now_

_All the time, darling now, oh  
All the time, now we'll have to make it up  
We'll make it up, oh  
All the days, darling now, oh  
All the days, now we'll have to make them up  
We'll make them up somehow  
We'll make them up"_

Eisley, "Combinations"

Yuzuki Yamanaka was crying. She wasn't supposed to cry. She had always been the strong one. Inoko was the one who cried and Yuzuki was the one who would be there to comfort her. She didn't want to cry. She knew she was stronger than this. It all just hurt so badly.

Yuzuki didn't want it to hurt. She was ashamed that it hurt. Inoko was her sister. She was her family. Whatever decision Inoko made as to who she was going to love Yuzuki should have been able to stand by it. Yuzuki should have been happy for her dear sister. She should have been, but if there was one thing Yuzuki wasn't at the moment it was happy. She didn't want it to hurt, but she couldn't stop it from hurting.

She cursed it all. Why did she have to love her own sister? Why did that sister have to love someone else? Why had she allowed herself to touch that sister the night before, to tempt herself with bliss, to fool herself into believing her love was possible? Not knowing any of the answers, Yuzuki felt stupid.

Yuzuki gave a pitiful laugh as she wondered what Shiori, Takako, Sai-sensei or even Ichiro might think if they saw her like she was now, helplessly crying against the pillow on her bed. She doubted it would help her reputation. She was supposed to be tough, strong girl. She had been training relentlessly since returning from that prison, but she hadn't left her room since after breakfast today. She didn't care if she was strong right now. If the Overlord wanted to kill her, she was fine with that, it would mean an end to the pain after all. All that mattered was Inoko. She couldn't believe how her heart ached to see her darling sister again.

"Big sister!" A loud call sounded from the door to Yuzuki's room. Yuzuki sat up rigidly at the sound as her door burst open and someone ran swiftly into her room. Next thing the young blonde knew she had been pinned effortlessly to her bed, the new visitor's arms wrapped tightly around Yuzuki's waist and her head nestled againstYuzuki's breasts.

"W-what's going on…?" Yuzuki muttered slowly as she looked down at the person who was hugging her. She was wearing Inoko's clothes and like Inoko had a long blonde ponytail, but it was quite apparent that this woman was not Yuzuki's sister. She was taller, her ponytail not as long, and she just didn't smell or feel like Inoko. This wasn't Inoko, but Yuzuki knew at once who it was, this was her very own mother, Ino Yamanaka.

"Big sister! You don't needs to cry! Little Inoko's here to make you feel all bettery." Ino hugged Yuzuki tighter and tighter

"Mom! What the hell is going on here?!" Yuzuki shouted, scared, confused, and slightly creeped-out as she tried to shake the older woman off of her.

"What?! I'm not mommy; I'm your cute little sister, Inoko!" Ino continued the ridiculous act, lifting her head from her young daughter's chest to stare up and flash a cute smile.

"Please stop, mom… this is really freaking me out…" Yuzuki said in disbelief; shortly thereafter Ino let go of her hold and backed away to look at the other.

"Oh? But I thought you'd like it… I thought this would cheer you up." Ino sighed. She was wearing one of Inoko's cute casual outfits. It looked downright strange on a woman in her thirties.

"What the hell even is this? Why would you dress up as Inoko and barge into my room like that and start suffocating me like that?" Yuzuki said harshly, still unable to make sense of her mother's display.

"When you two were little Inoko would always cry… we were able to comfort her sometimes… but you were always the best at it… that's why I was surprised when I passed by your door and heard for the first time the sound of crying from behind it… I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to make you stop, Yuzuki." Ino explained in a softly serious way.

Yuzuki gave a faint smile. She realized she wasn't crying anymore. Still, her mother's explanation didn't seem to add up. "O-kay, I-I understand about wanting to comfort me… but what's with the… whole 'Inoko' act?"

"Oh? I thought maybe the only one who'd be able to cheer you up would be Inoko, and since she's not here right now, I thought I'd try a little acting. Was I not good enough?" Yuzuki couldn't tell if her mother was being serious, and had actually just made her best attempt at looking, acting and sounding like her other daughter. If she had it was really quite laughable.

"What made you think it was Inoko I'd want to see?" Yuzuki asked, wondering just how well her mother understood.

"What do you mean? Of course you want to see the one you're in love with! I mean that was the reason you were crying in the first place, right, dear?" Ino flashed a devious smile as a look of horror crept across Yuzuki's face.

"How do you know that?! How do you know I love her?!" Yuzuki demanded to know.

"You just told me!" Inoko chimed cutely; Yuzuki glared.

"Tch, alright, but why'd you suspect it before, then?" The daughter blushed a little.

"I saw it on your face this morning when Inoko told us that your little experiment last night didn't mean anything, that it was a one time thing, and that she truly loved someone else. Even if I hadn't though, it's the only way the pieces fall together anyway…" The mother smirked.

"What do you mean by that, mom?"

"Yesterday Inoko cried all day like you did today. When either me or your other mother went to go check on her she'd stop crying and pretend like she was fine but she'd always start right back up again. It was obviously one of those occasions where she needed you by her side to get her through her pain." Ino spoke at first in a warm parental tone but soon this had taken a back seat to a blunter manner of speech, "As I see it there had to be other ways to comfort your sister besides fucking her. You could have just held her tenderly and tried to sort everything out. You could have just come out and told her the obvious news that she was in love. You didn't have to do what you did. The only reason your little incestuous love affair took place is because you wanted it to, because you love her."

Yuzuki began to cry again. She was ashamed of herself. "You're right…. I'm terrible… I saw she was suffering and I took advantage of that suffering… I'm a horrible, disgusting person…"

"Now, now, don't say that, dear. It just shows you have ambition. When you have something in your sights you'll go to any lengths to get it." Ino pulled herself in close to her daughter as she spoke in a light, airy way, "Besides I kinda like your strategy."

"What do you mean 'strategy'?" Yuzuki failed to follow.

"Helping an aching heart heal by making it beat faster." The older woman said mischievously, caressing Yuzuki's cheek and causing the girl to look her in the eyes.

"Even if it ended up helping her… I still took advantage of her…" Yuzuki sighed somberly as her mother continued to stroke her face.

"Yep! That's why I've decided to try the same strategy with you!" Ino announced playfully as she grabbed one of Yuzuki's wrists.

"Same strategy? What do you-" Yuzuki's questions were cut off as her mother's lips came to meet her in a kiss. Little time passed before Ino's tongue wormed its way into Yuzuki's mouth. Yuzuki was aghast in horror at what was happening.

The younger girl pulled back forcefully as soon as she was able. She stuttered, "W-what, what in the… what the hell are you d-doing?"

"What, dear, you don't want to have fun with me?" The mother purred sensually.

"No I don't. You're my mother! This is completely wrong!" Yuzuki said in a raised tone.

"And fucking you sister's right?" Ino laughed, as her hand began to run a course along Yuzuki's thigh.

"Well… I-I… " Yuzuki struggled to come up with a response as Ino's hand moved to feel at the crotch of the panties the girl wore under her loose robe, "Didn't you just say I didn't have to fuck my sister to comfort her? Well aren't there seriously other ways for you to comfort me then this as well."

"Of course there are! But something as deliciously kinky as mother/daughter incest is certain to make this a hot chapter to read (for the real perverted ones at least)!" Ino said enthusiastically as she rubbed her fingers into her daughter's sex through the cloth of her panties causing the younger blonde to give out a soft sexual moan.

"C-chapter? What are you talking about?" Yuzuki looked at her mother peculiarly.

"Oh, never mind that, dear. I want to show you that even if Inoko doesn't want what you want, you're still loved. You're still dear to me and your mother and so may others. You don't need to cry…" Ino said in a comforting tone. She pulled her daughter in for a second kiss. It broke shortly as Ino said seductively, "Besides I kinda want a sample of how sexy a girl my little Yuzuki's grown up to be."

Yuzuki sighed a little before her mother went back to kissing her. This was still about the strangest thing she had ever experienced, but Yuzuki's defenses had pretty well crumbled by this point. Ino was Yuzuki's mother and a woman in her thirties, but she was still sexual energy incarnate. What's more she looked like Inoko, a fact compounded by her current clothing choice. Yuzuki found herself reacting instinctively, acquiescing peacefully and kissing her mother back.

The kiss grew quite passionate, either blonde's tongue beginning to writhe hotly against the other. While Yuzuki lustfully explored her mouth, Ino slowly pushed herself further onto the bed until she was squarely behind her. Ino wrapped her legs around Yuzuki as she let the kiss, which had become difficult to maintain for Yuzuki in their new positions, go. Ino let each of her hands find one of Yuzuki's average sized breasts, which she squeezed tenderly.

"You've grown a lot, dear, wasn't too long ago you were completely flat…" Ino said, admiring the relative fullness cupped in her hands. Ino smirked as she let her hands fall into the folds of her daughter's robe to cup the soft flesh directly. Yuzuki didn't resist, instead she allowed her robe to fall, exposing her tender young body.

"It's really your other daughter you should be talking to about that…." Yuzuki blushed and moaned slightly as her mother continued to play with her breasts from behind her.

"Mmmm yes, Inoko has developed quite the sexy body, hasn't she? It must be awful hard for you to resist… But your body is pretty irresistible too, dear…" Ino cooed hotly as she licked a line across curve of Yuzuki's neck. She slowly guided her right hand down from its place at her daughter's breast and across her stomach to rest at her thigh.

While her left hand continued to caress the girl's breast, Ino slowly began to rub Yuzuki's now heated sex through the cotton of her undergarment. She began to place several short, white-hot kisses against the girl's neck as she let her hand find the hem of her daughter's panties. She slipped it inside and slowly began to run her fingers across the mass of wetness that was the young girl's most intimate spot.

Yuzuki moaned in bliss through her mother's expert skill. She couldn't take it anymore and reached for her panties and ripped them off herself, spreading her legs to allow her mother's agile fingers clearer access. She didn't care that it still disturbed her that she was actually doing this; it felt good. She wanted it. It was making her feel better. It was making her feel loved.

"Oh wow, my cute little girl's cute little pussy is so wonderfully wet… Is Mommy really exciting you that much, dear?" Ino teased as she ran two fingers rapidly up and down her daughter's tight, sopping slit.

"Oh yes… M-Mommy is so good at this... and so sexy too…" Yuzuki replied with a blush, terribly ashamed of herself but far, far too excited to hold back anything now.

"Mmm, Such a dirty girl you are… How adorable…" Ino said between kisses to her daughter's neck. Yuzuki was moaning uncontrollably now under all the mixing sensations. Ino forced a couple of her fingers deep into her daughter's tight hole.

"Yes! Fuck me, fuck me, Mommy!" Yuzuki couldn't believe herself, but acting like a little girl while her mother had her fun with her was really, really turning her on. The feel of Ino's fingers penetrating deep inside of her was too much to control anyways.

It was at this second that the door to Yuzuki's room opened once more. Temari Yamanaka looked completely mortified as she took in the scene before her. She yelled, "What in the name of God are you doing to our daughter?!"

"Oh hey lover, Yuzuki was upset and I was just trying to comfort her a bit." Ino said nonchalantly as she removed her hand from her daughter's sex and brought it to her mouth, licking off the wetness. She jumped to her feet and walked over to her wife, smiling as she stared into the terribly angry, unquestionably shocked eyes of the other woman. "So did everything turn to fine? Are those girls safe?"

"Ino what the hell is this?! You're her mother! This is not how a mother comforts her daughter!" Temari continued to shout, she still could not comprehend that this was happening. Yuzuki was rather pissed off. She had been close to orgasm right when her mother had withdrawn.

"I think it's a fine way to comfort my daughter, I mean it's the same way she comforts her sister..." Ino said with a sexy smile.

"Just because those two are teenage girls with no ability to control their sexual urges doesn't make it safe to just throw all the morality in this family out the window!"

"Come on, dear, there's nothing wrong with it. We're a family; we love each other. Yuzuki's really in pain right now and this one of the few ways I knew to get to her." Inoko said in a warm voice.

"Gee, mom, you make me sound like a slut..." Yuzuki commented in a sigh.

"Well, dear, you kind of are one, the way you reacted to having sex with your own mom..." Ino said teasingly.

"Alright. Then why don't you come back over here and finish your slut of a daughter off..." Yuzuki said slyly, taking a suggestive pose.

"Ooh sorry, did mommy leave you all hot and horny? Don't worry dear, I'll get straight back to work..." Ino cooed in a loving but patronizing voice as she slinked back toward her daughter. Her wife grabbed her by the wrist.

"Don't think I'm alright with this! This is totally inappropriate. Even if Yuzuki is in-" Temari cut herself off. She asked, "Why is Yuzuki in pain?"

"She in love with Inoko." Ino chimed softly.

"What?! I thought they said that that was just a one time thing that didn't mean anything!" Temari continued to look completely confused.

"That's true... for Inoko. Not for Yuzuki though..." Ino said with melancholy.

"Oh." Temari looked at Yuzuki sympathetically. She sighed, "But having feelings for your sister isn't right in the first place."

"Does it matter if it's right or not? She loves someone and they don't even acknowledge that love as a possibility, in fact they blow it off as nothing. Something like that is bound to completely crush even the strongest person. I had to help somehow, and Yuzuki always has reacted better to action than words." Temari gave a faint smile at her wife's words.

"I understand." Temari said solemnly.

"Alright. Then join us!" Ino said suddenly as she pulled her wife toward her daughter on the bed. She suddenly got behind the older woman and forcefully untied her robe, pulling it open so that Temari was naked save for her undergarments.

"What are you...?! I never said I wanted any part of this?!" Temari shouted out in distress as her wife unclasped her bra.

"Why don't you sink your teeth into one of these beautiful things, Yuzuki dear?" Ino cupped Temari's breasts lightly in her hands as she forced the older woman to sit on the bed. Swiftly their daughter obliged, leaning into Temari's lap and allowing one of her mother's swollen pink nipples into her mouth. As she began to suckle at her mother's breast she was deeply surprised to find her mouth fill with a warm smooth fluid. Yuzuki gulped it down, reveling in it's sweet, creamy flavor. It was unbelievably delicious and she couldn't help but drink gulp after gulp as she felt her juices begin to well up again.

"Wow! Looks like you really like it! Isn't it amazing how much milk your mother here is still able to produce fifteen years after she was pregnant with Inoko? That's how it goes when you know how to stimulate it right..." Ino said playfully. Yuzuki was barely taking time to breathe as she stayed latched to Temari's' breast. Temari was giving faint moans of pleasure as she felt the milk course out of her and into her daughter's eager mouth.

"This is so wrong..." Temari said blushing at her reactions. Despite her words she held her daughter's head lovingly to her chest, caressing her hair softly.

'What? How can this be wrong? You used to do this all the time with Yuzuki and Inoko too if you remember?"Ino teased.

"Yeah, when they were babies..." Temari gave a loud laugh.

Yuzuki, at this moment, broke off from her suckle, she looked up at her mothers, white milk still trickling down her lip, and smiled like a child. She looked squarely at Ino unsure of how to ask the question on her mind, "Uh... mom... do... do yours also... you know...?"

"Yes, but it requires lots and lots of prior stimulation and I don't produce very much anymore. I can't feed you like she can." Ino understood her daughter's intent at once. She spoke almost bitterly at herself.

"You really liked that, huh?" Temari asked, embarrassed as she looked at her child, their eyes met and then, much to Temari's surprise, Yuzuki thrust in for a deep kiss. Yuzki was the one surprised at how readily her mother rational kissed her back fully. Yuzuki supposed she must have found the delicious taste of her own milk on Yuzuki's tongue to be just as intoxicating as Yuzuki found it.

When their tongues parted from one another, Yuzuki decided to answer her mother, "It was so very delicious, Mama."

"Aww, you don't know how cute you two are... " Ino swooned at the sight of her wife and child making out passionately once more. She then said softly to herself, "but I think I'm in the mood to sample something delicious as well."

Next thing anyone knew Ino was on the bed once more as well, this time positioned squarely between her daughter's legs. Yuzuki was shocked and excited beyond all belief as she felt her mother's hot tongue slither down across her gushing slit. It was incredible. Ino's expert tongue ravaged her in ways she hadn't imagined possible. The speed and intensity of the licks were maddening. She was screaming out ecstatically as her heart rate increased even further. Then Temari shoved the other of her breasts into Yuzuki's face.

Yuzuki was hardly in control of herself, but she still was unable to pass up the plump, soft mound of flesh in front of her, nor the delicious nourishment she knew was within it. She attached herself once more and began to gasp her mother's milk down just as she gasped down her few struggled breaths of air. She couldn't believe how excited she was. It was crazy. She didn't know it was possible to feel this good.

The pleasure that ensued seemed to be enough to fill hours for Yuzuki but in reality she lasted less than a minute before climaxing. Ino was attacking her clit relentlessly with white-hot strikes that made her whole body shake. Her mouth continued to fill with Temari's milk as the older of her mothers began to massage Yuzuki's own breasts erratically. All the sensations were combining and driving her crazy. Then everything exploded. Her body rocked through an orgasm several times as intense as the one Inoko had given her the night before.

"You feel better now, dear?" Ino asked in a motherly voice as she licked some residual fluid from Yuzuki's thighs and her own lips.

Yuzuki didn't respond with words. Instead she panted uncontrollably on her bed, her body still shaking.

"I'd say she feels fine right now..." Temari sighed lightly.

"All I know is she looks about ready to pass out and I'm really wet now. You want to head back to our room and continue, lover?" Ino continued to playfully lick her lips.

"I was having the same thought..." Temari laughed as she stood up and pulled Ino up as well. They kissed deeply for a long while, sharing the taste of their daughter.

"That was fun, Yuzuki. Maybe next time we can get Inoko to join us as well..." Ino said hopefully to her barely conscious daughter as she and her wife left the room hand in hand.

Yuzuki couldn't believe how good she felt. She was simply euphoric. She didn't know why. Inoko still didn't love her. She still didn't have a lover. She had just had sex, be it the hottest sex thus far in her life, with her parents. She was beyond confused. But she was oddly happy. For the first time she remembered Inoko wasn't the only thing in her heart, nor was she the only thing that could bring her pleasure. She could survive this. She could get over her sister. It was possible, she knew now. It would still be difficult.

* * *

Inoko moaned hotly into Shikazuki's mouth as their tongues twisted against one another. Inoko's arms were wrapped snugly around her lover's small frame, pressing their breasts together through their clothes. They were still dressed as they sat there on Shikazuki's bed, eager to see where the night would take them.

"You kiss like so good, sexy lover, I can't believe you've like never done this before..." Shikazuki moaned out as the passionate kiss broke off.

"Actually I have..." Inoko laughed meekly.

"What?! When?! I've known you forever and you've never even been on a date." Shikazuki was taken aback.

"It was actually last night... I'm sorry that you won't be my first..." Inoko said averting her eyes. She didn't want to hide anything from the one she loved.

"What happened?! You weren't...?!" Shikazuki now seemed concerned.

"It was Yuzuki..." Inoko admitted, feeling somewhat awkward.

"Your... y-your sister?! Inoko that's like... wow..." Shikazuki was in disbelief.

"I know it's strange, but Yuzuki really wanted to help me understand myself. She's really probably the only reason I got over my stubbornness and was able to admit I love you." Inoko said distantly.

"Ooh really?! In that case I like have to make sure I give Yuzuki an ultra big thank you hug next time I see her!" Shikazuki spoke excitedly.

"So you don't mind that I've been with someone else?" Inoko smiled.

"Of course not! I mean I was with a lot of other losers while I was like waiting for you to accept me. As long as I'm the one you like truly love most, I don't care who you play around with, especially if it's like your own sister." Shikazuki also smiled.

"You don't think it's too strange, do you?" Inoko asked innocently.

"Nope! Not at all! In fact, I've like thoguht about doing stuff with my own sister a few times before as well..." Shikazuki admitted almost proudly.

"What?! But Shikako is only seven!" Inoko was shocked to to hear her lover's words.

"But she like so cute and little. She's irresistible..." Shikazuki hummed.

Inoko still stared at the other in disbelief. She sighed. "But I'm sure I can be harder to resist than a seven year old."

"You don't even have to try..." Shikazuki said before kissing the other girl again softly on the lips.

"Mmm, tonight is going to be special." Inoko moaned out in between kisses.

"Yup!" Shikazuki gave a cute nod in agreement. "But are you sure you're like, okay with this?"

"What do you mean am I okay with this? I love you, Shikazuki! I want this more than anything!" Inoko said forcefully, finding the question ridiculous.

"Aww, Inoko. You're like so sweet... but actually I was like referring to your condition, you know. I mean if your like in too much pain I understand..." Shikazuki clarified in a shy voice.

"Oh." Inoko smiled as she came to understand her lover's concerns. "I'm fine. The Hokage herself treated my wounds if you remember and she released me from the hospital after only a few hours. My wounds still sting but I'm sure any pain they might cause me would be more than drowned out by the pleasure you'll show me."

"That's a relief, because I don't think I could wait any longer." Shikazuki said reflectively, a sad look in her eyes.

"You've waited long enough, haven't you?" Inoko laughed.

"Since the day I met you." Shikazuki almost sung her reply.

"I doubt it's been since then..."

"Nope, I'm serious. I remember when we were like little kids and my mom would bring me over to your house while she visited with your moms and me and you and Yuzuki would all play together.. Even back then I was like captivated by you. You were so cute and so much fun to be around and I just wanted to like be with you always..." Shikazuki began to cry tears of happiness.

"Then why didn't we stay friends? Why didn't you stay with me always?" Inoko asked tenderly.

"I was shy. I didn't understand what I felt for you. I wanted to be by your side but you made me nervous. And when we entered the academy together and were in the same class it just became harder. I tried my best at school, I tried my best to become strong, because I saw all those people tease you and stuff. I like wanted to be strong so I could protect you like Yuzuki did. Even when I did become strong, I still couldn't approach you though. I thought you had probably forgotten me already." Shikazuki continued to cry. Inoko embraced her warmly.

"When we became genin and you were placed on my squad, I was happy, Shikazuki, because I remembered my old playmate and was happy I had another chance to be her friend." Inoko said softly as she hugged her beloved tightly to her breast.

"Really?" Shikazuki lifted her head so she could stare lovingly into her girlfriend's eyes, "Well, you don't know how happy it like made me. It made me realize what my feelings for you really were and stuff. It also meant I couldn't be shy with you anymore."

"And you were far from shy. It really scared me at first..." Inoko laughed softly before placing a short kiss on the other girl's lips.

"It was easier to act that way... to jump all over you and stuff... That way I could be close to you without having to like admit the depth of my feelings and stuff."Shikazuki's voice sounded so pure.

"You should have admitted it. You should have made me realize how stupid I was being." Inoko said softly as if entranced.

"I was scared you might hate me..."

"I love you, and have for some time now; I just didn't let myself see it." Inoko said, again with resentment aimed in her own direction."I should have had you wrapped in my arms like this years ago."

"It doesn't matter. All that like matters is that we have each other now." Shikazuki said sweetly, guiding her beloved's lips down onto hers once more. Inoko didn't pull away for quite awhile this time.

"Let's get started." Inoko insisted in a sweet voice.

"Yes. Let's." Shikazuki smiled sensually before they started kissing once more.

This kiss was deep and full of tongue. The young lovers' mouths interlocked as their tongues whirled about each other passionately. Inoko held Shikazuki steady at her shoulders while Shikazuki held Inoko at the hips. Either girl took turns exploring the other's mouth with her tongue. Saliva was pooling up between them and spilling out from where their mouths joined. Neither girl wanted to stop. After several minutes the kiss broke apart as either girl had to pant for air.

No words were spoken as Inoko pulled her blouse over her head. She still wore bandages from her fight with Lucrevina across her stomach and right shoulder. She quickly undid her simple bra and let her ample breasts spill out before the other. She was glad that this softer flesh had suffered barely a scar. Shikazuki looked glad as well as she took the two mounds into her hands and began to grope them roughly.

"You're like so beautiful. I like so can not believe you're like all mine to touch!" Shikazuki said bouncing with cheer as she continued to massage her lover's chest.

"You don't mind the bandages?" Inoko asked.

"Not at all. You like wear them because you fought for me. When I see them I remember how awesome you were and stuff." Shikazuki said warmly as she began to pinch the other girl's nipples between her fingers.

"Feels so good." Inoko moaned out.

"Your breasts are so amazing..." Shikazuki said in a lusty voice as she admired the fullness of the flesh cupped in her hands.

"Let me see yours." Inoko said playfully, extending a hand to massage the other girl's chest through her clothing.

Shikazuki laughed then pulled away. She got to her knees and began undressing herself. She didn't stop until all she wore were her undergarments, a very sexily cut green lace bra and a matching pair of panties. Inoko was stunned and excited just seeing this, but more eager to see what was underneath. Inoko kissed her lover wildly as she fondled with the clasp at the back of Shikazuki's bra. When she pulled the fabric away, the dark haired girl's massive breasts bounced out and against her own. She broke the kisses to admire.

Shikazuki was so beautiful it was overwhelming. Her long black hair but creamy white skin, her small, short stature but gigantic bouncing breasts, her adorable round face and piercing deep green eyes, Inoko was unable to turn away from any of it. Shikazuki's oversized chest was particularity alluring, it was large but appeared even larger due to the girl's size. Inoko's hands went to the plump pillows as if they were magnetized . She kneaded the fleshy mounds wildly as she kissed her lover frantically, almost desperately.

"I take it you like them?" Shikazuki said playfully as their lips parted by just an inch.

"They're incredible." Inoko purred as she squeezed, it was far more than could fit in her hands. Yuzuki's breasts were cute but these were a completely different story.

"Please play with them... as much as you want." Shikazuki moaned as her girlfriend kissed and groped her ecstatically.

While they kissed Inoko felt her own breasts bounce against the back of her hands and got an idea. She removed her hand and placed them at Shikazuki's back. She laid the other girl down onto the bed and crawled atop her. She let her painfully hard nipples dangle in the air awhile before shoving them against Shikazuki's which were now equally hard.

Shikazuki gave a sexy purr as Inoko began to grind their breasts together. Soft, delicate flesh was piled atop soft, delicate flesh as Inoko thrust her chest back and forth against the other girl. Both of them moaned in unison whenever their nipples would brush together. Soon their legs had intertwined and either girl's thigh was against the crotch of the other's panties. Both thighs quickly began to glisten. The motion continued and became faster.

Shikazuki, likely on accident, grabbed hold of Inoko's bandaged shoulder in attempt to stabilize the wild movements. The pain was intense but just heightened the overall incredible feeling for Inoko. Inoko held her lover's hand rigidly in place even after Shikazuki realized what she was doing. She looked to be confused, but as her beloved just moaned hotly and loudly and continued to thrust her whole body against her she didn't fight it. Soon the movement stopped as each of them found a minor climax. They kissed hard as they attempted to split away.

"Did I hurt your shoulder?" Shikazuk asked once she was separated from her object of lust. She looked concerned.

"It doesn't hurt." Inoko lied. It did hurt but for some reason it wasn't unpleasant. She almost sort of like it.

"A-alright..." Shikazuki said hesitantly. She smiled. "In that case, lets continue."

"Of course." Inoko cooed, placing a brief kiss on the girl's lips.

Inoko kissed a line down her lover's neck straight to the girl's bust. She took one of the beautiful pink nipples into her mouth while she rubbed the other with her palm while cupping the softer flesh. Shikazuki moaned blissfully and began to rub Inoko's breasts as well. When the blonde broke her suckle the shorter girl went to begin her own, taking one of Inoko's pert nipples between her lips. Now Inoko was the one moaning and struggling to keep the other's soft breasts in her hands.

After minutes of continual exchanges both girls seemed to simultaneously decide to move on from breast play. Either girls' hand brushed against the wet crotch of the other's panties. They both laughed as they removed the garments in unison. Shikazuki made the first move as she swooped down and spread her lover's legs. Inoko lied back peacefully and smiled, spreading her legs even further and raising her sex eagerly before her girlfriend's eyes.

Shikazuki's eyes went wide as she stared at Inoko's display. Only seconds passed before her whole mouth was latched onto the juicy pink organ, her tongue darting rigidly through the soft, slippery slit. Inoko moaned in delight as Shikazuki pleasure her orally. It was intense. Shikazuki seemed so focused and into it. The passion Inoko felt in the girl's tongu was every bit as intense as that in her heart. Her hands held Shikazuki's head in place forcefully as she tried to contain her writhing and panting. Eventually Shikazuki stopped.

Inoko, who was yet to reach her orgasm was confused by the abrupt halt to her pleasure, but looking up and seeing that Shikazuki was twisting around to present her own sex to Inoko, the blonde was more than over joyed. As soon as the shiny pink of Shikazuki's beautiful wet slit was clear in view, Yuzuki dived right into it, lustfully bathing her tongue in the depths of her beloved's sexual core.

Both girls licked each other in tandem. It felt amazing. Shikazuki's heavy breasts were pressuring Inoko's wounded stomach but it still felt amazing. Shikazuki's sexual juices were filling her mouth while Shikazuki tried to lap up Inoko's own. The intoxicating taste and smell of the other woman's sex, the pleasure Shikazuki was making her feel, the pain, it all was causing her to quickly spiral into some sort of unbelievable ecstasy. Her heart was racing. She soon couldn't concentrate on her tongue's effort her breaths were too short.

Shikazuki redoubled her own effort as she rubbed her sopping wet slit onto Inoko's face. She purposely pressed her breasts harder against her lover's bandages and smirked when the girl gave a loud high moan. Her tongue bombard the blonde's clit relentlessly as Inoko cried out in bliss. Then it all came to an amazing finish as Inoko' pleasure erupted over the edge, her body spasming as it felt an orgasm of unbelievable magnitude. Shikazuki looked at her still panting lover as she pulled herself off. She lied back down so as she was face to face with Inoko. She was still smirking ans she kissed her lover hungrily.

"I love you... I love you.. .so much... I love..." Inoko moaned out frantically between heated kisses.

"Fuck me, Inoko." Shikazuki commanded once she was done kissing. The words seemed to snap the other out of her pleasure induced delirium.

"Sure." Inoko gave a sexy laugh as she sat up. "With what? My tongue again?"

"No. I want this to be more special then that." Shikazuki said as she reached fumbling for a drawer on her nightstand. When she brought her hand back to the other's view it contained a very long, thick rubber sex toy that almost looked like a realistic copy of a male sex organ. Shikazuki informed while blushing, "I want you to fill me up with this."

Inoko studied the plastic piece intently as it was handed to her. She felt strange looking at ti much less touching it. She knew her parents owned toys this size or even bigger but she herself had never touched one and now Shikazuki expected her to use this on her. The more she thought about it the more it actually began to excite her.

"Alright." Inoko said as she crouched down between her lover's legs once more. She placed the tip of the rubber piece to Shikazuki's clit and the girl shook. She splayed the lips of the girl's sex open as she guided lower, finding the tight, narrow opening. Slowly she inserted the large piece and watched as it began to disappear into Shikazuki's depths.

Shikazuki writhed in pleasure as Inoko penetrated her deeply. Watching the small, busty girl moan and bounce as she was filled to the brim with semi-hard rubber made Inoko's lust build. Realizing it was her motion of wrist that was causing it all made her feel even more hungry. She dived forward a bit and let her mouth find one of Shikazuki's perky nipples. She sucked it while she continued to pulse the hot toy in and out. Shikazuki screamed in delight.

Shikazuki's hand went to Inoko's head and began to rapidly stroke the girl's hair. Inoko let her wrist move at an even more incredible speed as she licked her lover's swollen nipple hotly. Shikazuki panted and kicked and moaned and shook. She then pulled Inoko upwards with her hands, forcing her tongue as deep into the girl's mouth as it would possibly go. Shiakzuki's tongue penetrated Inoko's mouth while Inoko continued to penetrate Shikazuki's sex with the giant rubber piece.

Inoko's wrist cooled down a bit and began to deliver long hard pulses instead of rapid sporadic ones. This caused Shikazuki's tongue to stop as she had to moan loudly into her lover's mouth. Inoko took the opportunity to thrust her own tongue into Shikazuki's mouth. With each lick and each slight movement of wrist, Inoko's tongue and the rubber toy filled Shikazuki with her love. Eventually too much love had built up and it all seemed to bust out as Shikazuki moaned loudly against Inoko's tongue, her lower body shook violently. She panted a bit before kissing her lover voraciously as if to say thank you for the incredible climax.

As her mouth was being tongued more throughly then Inoko would have thought possible, Inoko slowly slid the long toy out of her lover's sexual core. She brought it up to her and Shikazuki's eyes. Shikazuki went at once to suck her fluid off the thing madly. Inoko gave a few licks at the thing as well just to taste her lover again. They let the piece fall between them and began to kiss again. They didn't stop for a full minute.

"It's so good. I love you so much, Inoko." Shikazuki said affectionately as she stared into her lover's eyes.

"Me too, Shikazuki. Our love... I'm sure it will get us through everything." Inoko said dreamily.

"I hope so. I'm scared." Shikazuki admitted softly. Inoko began to stroke her face.

"You don't need to be. Even if the Hokage says we have to leave Konoha, even if we have to go into hiding, we have each other and that should be enough." Inoko said in a comforting tone. Shikazuki smiled.

"Yes. Whatever the Hokage decides to do with us, as long as you're beside me, I'll be, like, happy and stuff." Shikazuki wrapped an arm around her lover as she spoke. Inoko embraced her back.

"We'll get through it, Shikazuki. I know we will." Inoko whispered deeply into the other girl ear while they held each other.

"Okay." Shikazuki sat up and smiled. "You want to, like, fuck some more?"

"Sure!" Inoko said enthusiastically as she sat up as well.

Their deep love carried them far into the night.

A/N: That concludes my first ever double lemon chapter. I was initially going to have both of these scenes be separate chapters but I decided that I didn't want to waste two back to back chapters on sex. Anyways... that first scene... I don't know what compelled me to do that. I really wanted to include Temari and Ino in on the fun at some point in the story but I thought it wouldn't really be too impressive to do just another Ino X Temari scene. Apparently being more of a pervert than I give myself credit for I decided to make them have sex with one of their daughters. I suppose I was just trying to milk the incest angle for all it's worth. Speaking of milk, this marks the first real use of erotic lactation in one of my lemons (there was a single line implying some in the final chapter of Light and Shadow but I didn't go for it there... something I now regret).. I want you all to know I'm not just caving to the persistence of that one anonymous reviewer who kept demanding it, I've just always thought it added some eroticism to mother/child incest scenes. In other words don't think repeatedly demanding that I include your favorite fetish will get you any results. Speaking of fetishes, Shikazuki and Inoko look like they might have few as well. Might lead to some interesting future lemons if you know what I'm saying. Inoko and Shikazuki's scene was cute.. and hot. I had fun with it. If the first scene wasn't your cup of tea I hope it made up for it. Conversely, if you really loved the shear perversion of the first scene, I hope the safer second scene wasn't too boring. Anyways, tell me your thoughts. Next week's chapter will actually be relevant to the story.

I've added to the profile pages very basic descriptions of the characters' outfits. I've also added Shikazuki's little sister to the really minor characters section of the profiles.


	12. Blanket and Crib

A/N: Alright, the deeply perverted sex was fun, but it's time to get back to the plot. Won't be near as amusing a chapter, but the story needs to move along somehow. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the lyrics but they don't own me either, so at least it's fair..

"_Safe, safe - enjoy your time feeling so safe,  
and treasure that smile on your face, okay?  
Because time will see that it's replaced in a while.  
So go on, smile.  
And handshakes all around: that's your style,  
and no one would call it denial,  
for you're not even sure what's in store._

_And it's more  
than you'll be able to take standing up straight.  
And it won't be okay.  
And you won't be somebody who it's just happening to,  
because it's a trap that you, and only you,  
have laid. Laid with a towel up over your face,  
in your armchair, just lying in wait,  
waiting forces were gathering outside your door.  
They sharpened their knives  
and smiled with no smiles in their eyes,  
a little bit larger in size  
and a little bit hungrier for that tiny prize."_

- Okkervil River, "Blanket and Crib"

A sudden sensation rocked Inoko out of her sleep. Something soft and warm was pressed up against her lips. Opening her eyes she discovered Shikazuki, her lover, kissing her softly. It felt nice. She started to kiss back.

"Good morning, like, totally hottest lover in the world! Did you sleep well?" Shikazuki spoke with excitement in her cute voice once the kiss had subsided.

"Better than ever next to you." Inoko said with a sexy smile as she sat up. She gave a healthy yawn.

"Yay! Me too! I'm so happy." Shikazuki cheered her words, never losing her full smile. She was irresistible. Inoko kissed her again.

"Mmmm… thank you, sexy." Shikazuki cooed as her lover kissed her.

Inoko laughed as she broke apart from the other. She sighed as she remembered there was more to life than Shikazuki. Her sister was still facing execution by the overlord, and as soon as General Lucrevina woke up she likely would be as well. As happy as Shikazuki made her, she knew she couldn't be idle, she had to move forward in her life, or else she faced it coming to an abrupt end. Slowly she got out of bed.

"Where you going, don't you want to like play a little more before we start the day?" Shikazuki asked as she watched her lover remove her clothes from the spots on the floor where they had been tossed the previous night.

"Sorry… I'd love to… but…" Inoko started somberly as she began to clothe herself.

"You know there are like other things we have to be prepared for. We have to be ready when the Hokage makes her decision… and stuff." Shikazuki too showed a more morose manner. She followed Inoko's lead and got up as well, replacing her undergarments and draping a simple robe over her sexy body.

"We should probably go talk to sister…." Inoko suggested, looking down at the floor feeling sad.

"Okay! But before that, breakfast!" Shikazuki declared, putting a hand on her lover's shoulder. Inoko looked up at her, finding the same oversized smile as before. She found herself smiling again as well.

"Yeah…" Inoko murmured softly. Shikazuki took her in hand, leading her out her bedroom and toward the Nara family kitchen.

Inoko felt awkward as she emerged from the hallway into this new room. All of Shikazuki's family was there. Her mother, Yohizu Nara, was hard at work frying omelets in her skillet, smiling while humming a song. Her father, Shikamaru Nara, was sitting at the table effortlessly filling out a newspaper crossword puzzle, looking rather distracted. Shikako Nara, Shikazuki's seven year old little sister, was hard at work drawing a picture of a happy bunny rabbit on the kitchen floor with permanent markers. No one seemed to notice when the two teenage girls entered the room.

"Look, Mommy! Isn't it like so pretty?!" Shikako suddenly got up and went to tug at her mother's arm to get her attention. She pointed at her artwork. Yohizu walked over to examine.

"Oh wow. You're like quite the artist, my cute little Shikako. That's an adorable mongoose." Yohizu said, smiling as she examined the childish artwork on her floor.

"Mommy! It's a bunny rabbit!" Shikako exclaimed angrily.

"Oh?" Yohizu glanced at the drawing sideways. "Sorry, sweetie. I guess it's just Shikazuki who always would like draw mongooses."

"Well like duh! Big sister's weird!" Shikako said shaking her head.

"Excuse me, who exactly is weird?" Shikazuki said sternly as she approached her sister from behind, placing atop her head.

"Oops. Like, sorries big sister." Shikako said sheepishly as she stared up at her older sibling. Despite being well below average height, next to her tiny little sister, even Shikazuki seemed tall.

Yohizu had turned to greet her daughter as well, noticing the blonde in the process. She smiled a warm smile as she addressed the two of them, "Hey girls, you like want some omelets?"

"Yup yup! Your omelets are like the best, mom!" Shikazuki didn't withhold any enthusiasm. Inoko nodded meekly. She was blushing.

"Who are you?" Inoko looked own to find Shikako staring up at her asking this question, an inquisitive expression on her perfectly round little face.

"Oh, I'm Inoko…" The blonde said simply, not knowing how to properly say the rest.

"Ha! That's a funny name. I'm Shikako. I'm seven years and forty seven days old. I like flowers and bunny rabbits. My favorite color is pink. You're pretty. Mongooses suck. Pancakes are yummy. Do you think my bunny is pretty?" The little girl started to speak incessantly, on cutting off when she reached a question that required a response.

Inoko blinked a few times at the bombard of information. The introduction was especially odd to her as she had met Shikako several times in the past. She stared downward at the artwork on the floor. The bunny was an unnaturally dark pink, had wiry ears and three legs.

"It's… b-beautiful…" Inoko lied, giving a weak smile to the young girl.

"You really think so? Yay! That's like totally awesome!" The seven year old cheered at the compliment.

"So did my sexy daughter and her cute little friend like have themselves a good night?" Yohizu asked as she set presented a fluffy omelet to her husband, a man with a relaxed look about him, dark hair, a scruffy beard, and tired eyes. He was still distracted by his puzzle and didn't even look up.

"Oh my god, yes! Me and Inoko had like so much fun together and stuff." Shikazuki bounced as she spoke. Yohizu smiled back at her.

"Did big sister and the pretty girl have a party last night?" Shikako pouted.

"Sort of dear, but it's not the type of party you would like have fun at…" Yohizu explained in a subdued voice a she brought out another omelet this one presented to Inoko, her guest.

This comment caused the man of the house to finally look up. Shikamaru looked at his wife, then at the blonde, then at his daughter, and then glaringly at the pink bunny now dried onto his kitchen floor. He asked all the questions on his mind, "Wait… what's goin' on…? Why's Inoko here…? Shouldn't you have stopped her from you know… doing that to the floor?"

"We're having breakfast, Inoko is Shikazukki's new lover, and I don't believe we should like inhibit Shikako's artistic freedom." Yohizu answered all three questions nonchalantly, still humming and readying Shikazuki's omelet.

"O-kay…" Shikamaru struggled to take in his wife's lackadaisical answer, "Wait. What?"

"I don't see why we should like hinder our precious daughter's creative spirit by telling her where she like can and cannot draw her cute little bunny rabbits." Yohizu said cheerfully as she presented Shikazuki with her food. She went to work on her own omelet.

"No, not that… the other part… since when are the two of them… you know?" Shikamaru nodded at his elder daughter.

"Oh. That. Shikazuki and Inoko have officially been girlfriends since like yesterday when Inoko like saved Shikazuki's life." Inoko shook her head just slightly at the comments. It hadn't been her that had saved Shikazuki.

"A-alright… and you didn't tell me about this… because…?" The man seemed slightly irritated.

"I forgot!" Yohizu declared. She sat at the table, joining the other three who were eating.

"You don't have a problem with me and Inoko, do you dad?" Shikazuki asked, faking a cute pout.

Shikamaru sighed. "No… If it had to be a girl, Inoko one of the better ones you could choose, and she did go through a lot for you yesterday… it's just troublesome not being on the same page as everyone else."

"So does that mean pretty blonde girl is like my new big sister?" Shikako asked with curiosity and excitement.

"Yup! It sure does!" Shikazuki said proudly, flashing Inoko a sexy smile.

"Shikazuki! What are you saying…?" Inoko started, blushing at her lover's boldness.

"Isn't it like alright for her to think that? I mean after we get married it will like be pretty much true anyways and stuff." Shikazuki babbled cheerfully.

"Married?! Yay! I have to start planning like right away! My cute little daughter's wedding just has to be perfect…." Yohizu face lit up at the very thought of a wedding.

"Ummm… Don't you think that… maybe things might be moving too fast… They've been together less than a day… and they're still only 15… Shouldn't they wait maybe a little longer before getting married?" Shikamaru muttered out as if it should be obvious.

"But I was like just barely 17 when we got married." Yohizu reminded.

"Yeah… I guess you're right…" Shikamaru gave another long sigh.

"But dad does have a point. We should probably like postpone the wedding for at least a couple of years and stuff. I mean if that's all right with you, sexy lover." Shikazuki said in a vaguely even fashion.

"Uhhh… That's fine… until a few minutes ago I didn't know we were getting married in the first place…" Inoko still felt awkward and confused. At least her omelet tasted good.

"What?! Of course we are, silly!" Shikazuki's voice traveled from enthusiasm to sadness, "Unless… unless you like don't want to marry me…and stuff."

"No, I'd love to. It would make me really happy. I love you. I just didn't expect it." Inoko explained frantically, hoping to calm the other.

"Aww… you're so sweet, Inoko. Having you as my daughter-in-law will like make me so happy. You and Yuzuki are almost like daughters to me already." Yohizu spoke warmly.

"Who's Yuzuki?" Shikako asked suddenly.

"My sister." Inoko answered.

"Really? New big sister already like has a sister?" Shikako seemed for some reason shocked by this as if it was some revelation.

"Yep, I sure do." Inoko said, thinking fondly of her older sister, trying to block out any imagery of the night before the previous one.

"Is new big sister's sister like pretty like new big sister?" Shikako asked, her cute round eyes opened wide.

"Yes. Yuzuki is very pretty." Inoko said with a smile.

"Does she like have a girlfriend?" Shikako asked yet another question.

"No, not right now. Why?' Inoko was beginning to find the inquiries peculiar.

"Do you think she would want to be my girlfriend?" Shikako's question this time caused Inoko to laugh aloud. Inoko doubted her sister was so desperate she'd go for a seven year old.

"I don't think you're the type of girl she's interested in. You're a little young for her…" Inoko tried to remain polite though she was still laughing.

"Shikako… just because your sister has a girlfriend doesn't mean you should want one too…" Shikamaru sighed, looking to be in disbelief he was having this conversation with his younger child, "Wouldn't you rather try and get a boyfriend… you know like most girls do…"

"Ewww, no. Boys are icky!" The little girl declared.

"Oh. Is that so…" Shikamaru shook his head.

"Well, except you daddy… and Grandpa Ponybear, he's like totally awesome." Shikako smiled cutely.

The group continued to eat their breakfast relatively peacefully for awhile, exchanging friendly but high-speed dialog as they finished their omelets. Inoko was laughing and smiling now. She felt accepted, she felt comfortable.

Suddenly, as the group continued to laugh and eat there was knock at the door to the house. Yohizu left to answer it while Shikako continued to chat at her rampant pace, "...and that's why the shed is like scary... it's old and ugly and smells bad..."

Inoko who hadn't been paying too close attention to what the little girl had been telling her looked up at the last bit confused. She asked, "What shed?"

"The shed in like the back where daddy keeps his magic grass." Shikako clarified, with incessant nodding of her head.

"Magic... grass...?" Inoko was lost.

"It's special grass that like makes daddy relax and feel good. He says it makes his life like far less troublesome..." Shikako explained, causing Inoko to cast a short glance on her lover's father.

"Shikako... you know you're not supposed to tell people stuff like that..." Shikamaru said coolly to his daughter, though he looked as if he didn't really care. Inoko noticed the man looked pretty miserable in general, actually.

"Why's that, daddy? Is it because you think like everyone will totally want to steal your magic grass if they know about it?" Shikako inquired.

Before the girl's father could make a response, her mother had rejoined them. She looked a lot more sedated than usual.

"Who was that, hon?" Shikamaru asked.

"A messenger. He left a summons from the Hokage." Yohizu's perceived graveness seemed to evaporated, as she spoke in cheerful hum as if it wasn't a big deal.

"It was for us, wasn't it?" Inoko asked, already sure of the answer.

"Yes. And for me too." Yohizu announced. This part was surprising.

"For all three of you? What did the message say?" Shikamaru seemed concerned.

"It tells us to meet in the secret chambers in the northern forest. It has the secret S-rank insignia etched into the corner." Yohizu spoke lightly as she studied the tiny slip of paper.

"What?! Why would they send you an an S-Rank Mission?! Don't they know you have a family to care for?!" Her husband now was infuriated.

"It's fine. Shikazuki's like going with me probably. Besides, I haven't been sent on a big long mission in like such a long time. It'll probably be fun." Yohizu continued to smile.

"B-but what about... what about Shikako?!" The man asked almost frantically.

"You'll just have to watch her while I'm gone, dear." Yohizu chimed languidly.

"O-kay... a-alright... I can do that...(god how troublesome)..." Shikamaru spoke partly under his breath as he nervously glanced at his younger daughter. Inoko knew that there would be plenty of visits to that shed for this man while his wife and elder daughter were away.

* * *

By the time Inoko, Yuzuki, and Shikazuki had all finished breakfast, gotten properly dressed and groomed, and made their way to the underground secret meeting chamber, three others had already gathered there. Inoko recognized them immediately as the young members of Team Sai: Ichiro Watari, Takako Hyuga-Aburame, and Inoko's own sister, Yuzuki.

"Inoko!" Yuzuki called out, surprised at the sight of her sister. She approached and hugged her. "Mom told me what happened yesterday... I'm sorry. I should have done something to help."

Inoko smiled at her sister's concerns for her. "It's alright, sister. Everything turned out fine."

"Yeah, Yuzuki. Even if you didn't run to your sister's rescue at least I was there to help." Ichiro stepped forward to speak, wearing an uneven smile.

"Sad to say, but I don't think you helping really sets my mind at ease any, Ichiro." Yuzuki said somewhat harshly.

"And I don't remember you like being there in the first place, Ichigo." Shikazuki said, trying to remember.

"It's Ichiro... and, yeah... I worked with Suzume on Chohiro." The boy sighed.

"Oh yeah! I remember now. Suzume did say something about having a like halfway decent small-task medical assistant while she saved Chohiro's life. I guess that was like you." Shikazuki said, straining for the memory and unknowingly further damaging Ichiro's self-esteem.

"Y-yeah... that's it..." Ichiro admitted with due reluctance.

"Pathetic. What an absolutely laughable excuse for a human creature. Powerless and stupid. It's a wonder those girls allowed you to accompany them in the first place." Takako said in her cold-as-ice manner. Ichiro seemed to start shaking even more.

"Hey! Takako, we needed like all the help we could get. I applaud Ichijo for like coming to our rescue. However I cannot say the same thing about you!" Shikazuki became confrontational, approaching Takako without fear.

"What an ignorant thing to say... Those without power can't provide any help." Tatako's apathetic voice was accentuated by a biting laugh, "And your ignorance is further proved if you believe for a second that I care about the lives of any powerless beings that reside within this village."

"Well apparently you cared enough about the lives of thirteen powerless prisoners to spare them from death..." Inoko said assuredly. Ichiro and Takako were taken aback by the claim. Yuzuki on the other hand was beyond shocked.

"Inoko! How do you know about that?!" Yuzuki demanded. Though she had been thinking the same thoughts she was beyond surprised that her gentle sister had been the one to say them aloud.

"The Overlord knows about it now. That's why they were here, to investigate it. They found out. That's why we're here now..." Inoko explained gravely.

"W-what..? Tell me you're not serious. How did they find out about it?" Ichiro was shaking even worse than before, looking as if he was about ready to faint.

"Uhhh, trust me... If I told you how they like found out about it, you wouldn't like, like it, Ichiko." Shikazuki said, with a soft smirk on her lips. Inoko recalled how her lover had told her that it had been Ichiro who had let it out of the bag. If that was revealed Ichiro would be not only the target of Takako's hatred but Yuzuki's as well.

"But so if we're here because of the prison situation, and you two are here because that general you ran into knows your faces, why is Shikazuki's mom here?" Yuzuki asked, noticing this last piece of the puzzle.

"I've kind of been wondering that as well, sis." Inoko nodded. Yohizu stepped forward.

"I bet whatever the Hokage has in store for us, it will be like loads and load of fun. Like a big party!" Yohizu spoke with undue enthusiasm.

"I see ignorance is a family trait..." Takako murmured softly, callously laughing to her self.

"Hey you! Don't insult my mom like that and stuff.. My mom is awesome. She once did battle with a giant mongoose and she like makes the best omelets in the world!" Shikazuki again went on the defensive, encroaching on the cold girl's personal space.

"Yup, that's right! I'm also an expert horseback rider, arsonist, lover, dancer, world-saving heroine, ninja, tree planter, and mother. And I have like the biggest cutest greenest eyes and most brilliantly lustrous black hair like ever." Yohizu energetic rambling made her seem just as young as the others, despite being over twice their age. Takako shook her head as if she felt ti was pointless even talking to the older woman.

After a few moments of silence, the loud sound of an opening door was heard from above them. Soon the softer sound of approaching footsteps could be heard from the stairs. Soon after that Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage herself, stood before the assembled group.

"Sorry, for the delay, but being Hokage is kinda a busy job." Tsunade said with a serious expression. It was strange for Inoko and Yuzuki. This was the first time Tsunade didn't seem the least bit drunk as she appeared before them. This was also one of the few times either had seen the woman without her assistant Shizune at her side.

"It's like no big deal, lady Hokage. We're ready whenever you are." Yohizu smiled widely.

"Then let's begin." Tsunade spoke in a crisp, even voice, "This may come as a surprise to you, as it is not public knowledge, but our village, Konoha, is making preparations to join the Resistance in open war against, Mangravello."

"What, seriously? Won't that just get us all killed?" Ichiro exclaimed, again looking desperately nervous and shaky.

"For once I agree with this weakling. Going against power so absolute is a sure way to lose your life." Takako said in her usual subdued fashion.

"Maybe your both right. But thanks to Inoko, Shikazuki, Chohiro, their sensei, and the best assistant imaginable, I was able to remember that some causes are worth fighting for even if it does mean death. Konoha is not a village that runs away. It fights. And it will fight." Tsunade spoke with precise words. Inoko found herself smiling for some reason. Yuzuki was laughing.

"Wow. You're a pretty amazing leader, when your not completely wasted, lady Hokage. I know I'm sure as hell ready to lay my life on the line to take that bastard Overlord down." Yuzuki was ecstatic about this development. Ever since seeing Nanako miserable in that prison, she had prayed hopelessly for a chance to defy the Overlord outright.

"In that case, I'm sorry Yuzuki, but you won't be fighting right away." Tsunade gave her own laugh.

"What? Why not?" Yuzuki asked.

"As you may or may not have been informed, the three of you have been caught committing a criminal offense in violation of the Overlord's law. Your sentence was deemed to be execution, carried out immediately upon capture." Tsunade said, a degree of melancholy about her words.

"On top of that, the two of you, Inoko and Shikazuki, will also likely receive an execution sentence once that general Lucrevina breaks from the genjutsu used on her." The Hokage added, staring at the faces of all gathered there.

"So, you have decided to take measures to see to it that we are protected while Konoha goes about preparing for the battle, right?" Yuzuki asked slyly.

"You got it. I'm not gonna hand any of my ninja over to the enemy. I will see to it you stay out of the Overlord's sights until Konoha ready to fight along side you." Tsunade smiled widely and spoke proudly.

"And that's why I'm here, right? You like plan for me to escort them to my old village." Yohizu's expression was fairly blank, but still oddly cheery.

"Correct. The village Hidden in the Darkness, is one of the few locations Mangravello's influence does not reach. I hate taking you away from you family Yohizu, but I hope you don't mind doing this for us. You're the only one in the whole village who knows how to get there." Tsunade had a commanding air about her.

"No, I don't mind like at all. I love fun missions, like that time I had to seek out the Sword of Barmasuk and use it to like defeat Gilforg the Dark Warlock and restore peace to the sleepy village of Miylfrath. And like I know Shikamaru can handle Shikako just fine anyway. And of course I would want to protect Shikazuki, since I love her so much and all." Yohizu spouted out while nodding incessantly. Shikazuki smiled at her and the rest just stared blankly.

"That's good to know... I don't really remember giving you a mission like that before though..." Tsunade gave a faint laugh. "I trust you will be able to guide these five to the Darkness safely."

"Yup Yup! You can always count on Yohizu! I'm still the best kunoichi like ever!" Now even Shikazuki was staring at her mother as if she was too much.

"A-alright. Then I wish the six of you luck. Stay out of trouble." Tsunade gave another laugh, this one more pronounced, "You may be dismissed."

"Right." Yohizu nodded and turned. The group turned with her. Prepared for whatever the ensuing long journey would entail.

A/N: Alright. Another transition chapter. No big events just set up. Not every chapter can be action packed. Let's hope some of it was at least humorous. I gotta say I feel sorry for Shikamaru. From this point on most of the action will focus on this group. It's got our three main girls, Yohizu, and Ichiro and Takako. Inoko's been at the center of things awhile now so expect Yuzuki to be at the center in most of the upcoming chapters. Anyways, hope you like it. Review, review, review.

I have also added Japanese translations of the original terms to the profile page. Again these are courtesy of Rabukurafuto. So a big thanks goes out to him as always.


	13. New Slang

A/N: So the journey begins now. Yuzuki is going to get the protagonist spot for awhile. Anyways, here goes, hope you like.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns the character and elements of Naruto, The Shins own the lyrics to their song, I own my OCs, and Overlord Mangravello owns the world.

"_New slang when you notice the stripes, the dirt in your fries.  
Hope it's right when you die, old and bony.  
Dawn breaks like a bull through the hall,  
Never should have called  
But my head's to the wall and I'm lonely._

_And if you'd 'a took to me like  
A gull takes to the wind.  
Well, I'd 'a jumped from my tree  
And I'd a danced like the kind of the eyesores  
And the rest of our lives would 'a fared well._

_God speed all the bakers at dawn may they all cut their thumbs,  
And bleed into their buns 'till they melt away._

_I'm looking in on the good life I might be doomed never to find.  
Without a trust or flaming fields am I too dumb to refine?  
And if you'd 'a took to me like  
Well I'd a danced like the queen of the eyesores  
And the rest of our lives would 'a fared well."_

-The Shins, "New Slang".

Yuzuki stared off into the distance as the world, brightly lit by the sun in the sky, flew past her. The group had just left Konoha that day, but they had already covered a good distance. It was late afternoon now and the journey to the Hidden Darkness Village seemed to be going smoothly.

Of course after running for several hours the group's pace eventually began to slack. One member of the team was beginning to fall behind the others, struggling to keep up. Ichiro Watari was out of breath and wobbling a little as he ran. He seemed ready to pass out. The others were beginning to notice how much he was slowing them down

"Hey Ichino, are you, like okay and stuff?" Shikazuki asked, matching her pace to his.

"I'm fine…" Ichiro insisted; he was panting and his face was red. He added, just under his breath, "And it's Ichiro…."

"Pathetic." Takako shook her head.

"If you're like tired, Ichiro, we can stop and rest pretty soon. There's like a small settlement not too far from here where we could stop today." Yohizu suggested with a smile.

"Tch, I don't see why we need to stop just because one loser can't keep up!" Yuzuki said bitterly. She was beginning to think that, if Ichiro was going to slow their progress like this, maybe it would be better to just leave Ichiro behind to get captured by the Overlord.

"I agree. If anything it makes more sense to cut off the dead weight entirely and leave the fool behind than it does to make accommodations in accordance to his weakness." Takako spoke Yuzuki's thoughts in a colorless voice.

"I wouldn't mind stopping. I'm getting tired too. None of us have unlimited stamina, and it's pretty sparse in this area. If we pass up this settlement there probably won't be another one." Inoko reasoned. Yuzuki's opinion on stopping changed.

"Okay. That makes sense. We probably could use some rest. The Hidden Darkness Village isn't going anywhere, and it probably is better to stop now than just continue until we pass out." Yuzuki said with a heavy nod. Her sister was smiling.

"The longer this takes the longer our lives are in danger. Time spent resting is time allotted to our enemies to track us." Takako's voice was sort of chilling.

"We'll just have to like take our time, Takako. People aren't manatees; when they get tired they like need to rest. Yuzuki's right, it hurts less the next morning if you like leave the party early than it does if you stay until you pass out." Yohziu advised in her usual bubbly manner.

"Mom… I'm pretty sure manatees like get tired too." Shikazuki said skeptically.

"You would think that, dear, but tell me, have you like ever seen a sleeping manatee?" Yohizu questioned, as sweet smile on her lips.

Shikazuki pondered her mother's question for a moment. She exclaimed, her eyes brightly lit, "Oh my god, you're like totally right mom! I never have seen a sleeping manatee. That's amazing! I never like knew they didn't sleep and stuff. I wonder how they do it…"

"Yeah isn't it like cool. You'd think they'd sleep all the time with like how big and bulky they are, but it's just not something you like ever see."

"Have either of you even seen a manatee in the first place?!" Yuzuki asked, annoyed by the mother-daughter banter.

"Come to think of it… no I haven't." Yohizu gasped.

"Ohmygod neither have I…" Shikazuki seemed stunned.

"So does that mean… manatees like don't really exist?" Yohizu pouted. Shikazuki looked sad.

"I'm sure they exist somewhere. At the very least they exist in your hearts." Inoko said softly, smiling at her lover and her mother.

As the group's pace had slowed in conversation, Ichiro had recovered his breath. He decided to enter the discussion, "Actually, they really do exist. My cousin actually helps raise sea animals to—"

"Shut up Ichiyo, no one like cares. We're too sad about the manatees." Shikazuki cut off the other to say, sadness in her voice.

"You're never going to get it right are you…?" The young man muttered quietly, giving a healthy sigh.

"Huh?" Shikazuki cocked her head at Ichiro.

"Never mind…" Ichiro sighed again.

"There's the settlement like straight ahead. They have a nice inn here." Yohizu nodded.

"Yup. They make good waffles." Shikazuki chimed excitedly.

"So you've stayed here before then, love?" Inoko asked softly.

"Yup. Yup. We always used to stay here when I was little and we'd go to like visit grandpa Ponybear and stuff." Shikazuki nodded happily.

"Oh I see." Inoko smiled back at her lovingly.

Yuzuki sighed. It was painful to watch. That love in her sister's eyes, so pure, so true, yet aimed at someone else. It was heartbreaking. Yuzuki wanted to be over it. She wanted to let her sister be happy but for some reason she couldn't just simply let go. She hated it, but she yearned, she ached, for Inoko. She was desperate for a love that would never be hers.

Soon the group had reached the small village. It was sparse and quaint, mostly just a few houses attached to wide crop fields. Yohizu lead the group to one of the larger houses.

"Alright this is the inn. Let's hope they like have enough rooms." Yohizu said as they approached the large old-fashioned building.

"We only need three, right? One for me and Inoko, one for you and your daughter, and one for the other two." Yuzuki said quickly.

"Oh no. If we go with that arrangement how is my cute daughter going to be able to like enjoy herself with her adorable new lover? The two of us will like need to share instead." Yohizu insisted smiling at the mutual gaze between Inoko and Shikazuki.

"Wait, I'm not sure I can sleep in the same room as her. She'll kill me!" Ichiro protested his voice full of panic as his finger pointed at Takako.

"Relax, Takako's a nice girl… I'm sure she like won't kill you." Yohizu took a warm tone.

"Actually I wouldn't hesitate. Think about how much trouble it would save us…" Takako said with a callous laugh.

"Alright, then let's have you like sleep with someone else, Ichiro. You can share my room." Yohizu suggested, smiling brightly.

"I'm a guy. W-wouldn't it be better if I got my own room?" Ichiro asked shyly.

"Okay. You don't like mind sleeping alone as well, do you, Yuzuki?" The older woman asked the elder Yamanaka sister.

"You plan on sharing rooms with Takako?!" Yuzuki exclaimed, surprised. She had been certain that she would end up rooming with Yohizu.

"Yup! Why, don't you want your own room, Yuzuki?" Yohizu tilted her head.

"Uh, sure…" Yuzuki said in a low voice.

"Good. I get like so lonely when I'm by myself, but when I'm next to a like totally cute blonde girl, I have trouble controlling myself…" Yohizu said in a somewhat rushed fashion. Yuzuki blushed.

"So let's go get our rooms then." Inoko said skipping towards the door. They opened it and walked inside.

They approached a counter behind which a stout old man stood. His eyes went immediately to Yohizu whom he seemed to recognize.

"Why if it ain't miss Nara… what a lovely surprise. It sure's been a while. Ya headin' up to see your Pa again?" the innkeeper said in a cheerful voice.

"Sort of, Mr. Innkeeper dude. Me and my friends like need four rooms for the night." Yohizu told the man while flashing a smile. Yuzuki found the greeting a little off.

"Well I'll be, you sure got a whole mess o' friends there!" The old man exclaimed as he studied the party. He then said apologetically, "But you know this is a small e-stab-lish-ment. We only got four rooms in the firs place, and it so happens that young lady over there already went and rented out one o' em." The old inn worker pointed to a figure sitting over at a small table in the corner of the room, eating a plate of homemade waffles.

The figure, a fairly young woman, roughly 22 years of age, was a peculiar sort. She had long fire red hair that completely covered her left eye. Her outfit was the same color as her hair. She wore a bright red cloak, black pants and a wide-brimmed red hat. She was the type who would stand out anywhere she went.

"Ah, ah, please, it is only right to be courteous. If these guests so desire, I would gladly share my room with one of them." The woman in red said in an almost theatrical fashion. Standing up, Yuzuki noticed she was pretty cute; but despite being tall and thin and possessing decent breasts, engaging dark blue eyes and a nice smile, Yuzuki could tell at once she was a real eccentric.

"Really? Yay! Thank you like so much! You like don't mind sharing rooms with this sexy nice woman do you, Yuzuki?" Yohziu seemed overjoyed at the offer.

"Uh… why not…?" Yuzuki said assuredly.

"So you shall me my roommate for the night, then? Very well, may we get along wondrously tonight." The strange woman gave a full bow as she added, "I am called Chishiki Hitei. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

Yohizu grabbed the woman, Chishiki's hand and began to shake it. She pointed to each member of the group as she spoke excitedly, "Like nice to meet you too! I'm Yohizu and this is my cute daughter Shikazuki and her adorable girlfriend Inoko, and Yuzuki here is like Inoko's sister, and this is Takako, she's cute but mean and scary. Oh and there's also Ichiro."

"Good to know…It's a pleasure to meet you…" Chishiki said unsteadily, seemingly taken aback by Yohizu's behavior.

"So now that's all settled. I guess the lot of ya'll be able to have a nice stay t'night." The innkeeper said; Yohizu went back to the counter to pay for the three rooms. The man said smiling when she was done, "I'll have the Missuss cook ya up a nice batch a waffles if ya'd like."

"Ooh Yay! Yummy! I like waffles." Shikazuki cheered.

The group took seats at the nearby table with Chishiki as the man and his wife, a kind looking elderly woman went about preparing their food. Conversation soon started as the waffles were presented to them.

"To where, may I ask, might the six of you be on course." Chishiki asked, with a calm expression.

The group looked at each other. Yuzuki knew the details of their trip were confidential. They couldn't just tell anyone about where they were headed. The Darkness Village was unknown to the outside world anyways. Besides, there was something about Chishiki Hitei that made her hard to trust.

"No where that would interest you." Yuzuki spoke for the group, smirking softly.

"Ah, is that so? How unfortunate, I on the other hand, have my bearing set straight for a land of unknown splendor, a famed village shrouded in mystery, concealed in darkness, isolated from the cruel world surrounding it." The redhead spoke with much flair.

"Wow, that sounds just like the place we're going!" Shikazuki declared, astounded.

"Idiot!" Takako scolded curtly.

"My daughter is not an idiot. In fact I think she's like right in this case. The place Chishiki is describing does sound oddly like the Village Hidden in the Darkness." Yohziu defended sternly, giving a glare at Takako, then promptly returned to eating her waffle.

"I think she was talking about how stupid it was to just come out and tell someone you don't even know information that's supposed to be classified." Yuzuki took a somewhat harsh tone.

"So wait, are you saying, you know something of Yamigakure, the fabled city hidden from the world's eyes?" Chishiki's visible eye was alive with excitement.

"Yup! Yup! I was raised there. My father is a member of their high council!" Yohizu declared proudly.

"What exquisite fortune I've uncovered! May I trouble you to escort me to the village?" Chishiki's glee was audible in her voice.

"No problem. We'd like love to have you along!" Yohizu nodded incessantly.

"I am in your debt." Chishiki gave a slight bow.

"Such idiocy is impossible to comprehend. Given the danger we are in, how can we just allow some strange woman to join us?! This team has enough dead weight already as it is…" Takako's voice cut as deep as always. Yuzuki found her agreeing yet again. Ichiro shook in his chair.

"But recruiting strange people in small along-the-way villages is like the best way to build a like totally awesome party." Yohziu argued with a smile. Yuzuki and Takako shook their heads.

"Miss Chishiki seems nice. I doubt there's much to worry about." Inoko said with a nod as she studied the new member of the group.

"We can't be so trusting, Inoko." Yuzuki said softly.

"I hope to offer you no cause to doubt my word. I am a woman of honor." The redhead spoke with precision.

"Who exactly are you, Chshiki Hitei?" Yuzuki stared at the woman with scrutiny.

"Little more than your common traveling magician and researcher of things unknown." Chishiki said suspiciously.

"Oh wow! Like really?! You can do magic tricks?! Are you like a performer or something?!" Shikazuki had trouble containing her excitement.

"Ah, indeed. I am well regarded for my ability to enact the impossible." Chishiki smirked.

"What use is there for your foolish tricks when there is no limit to what simple jutsu can accomplish?" Takako said bitterly, looking at the red-cloaked woman in disgust.

"Ah, foolish, you say? It is true that an individual is born with an innate power, an affinity, and though most never find it, a way to wield their chakra so as they can do something no one else can. But this world is more complex than that. There exists powers, mysterious powers, powers beyond our knowledge or understanding. It is my goal to unlock and understand that power, to acquire abilities of a nature thus far unseen in this world..." Chishiki explained, raising a hand, which was covered by a white glove, before her face.

"Sounds to me like your wasting your damn time. If no one else has uncovered this power, what sort of shit chance do you have at doing it?" Yuzuki said curtly. She didn't know why, but something about Chishiki Hitei made her uneasy.

"You're entitled to your opinion, I suppose, but in truth I have already uncovered secrets no one here could possibly comprehend." the red-hatted woman boasted.

Takako and Yuzuki looked as if they were both about to offer cruel retorts at Chishiki's statement. Inoko spoke before either was capable of doing so, "So you think there are more secrets to uncover in the Hidden Darkness Village?"

"Ah, why yes my girl, I am certain of it." Chishiki smiled widely at the taller blonde. "Tell me, have any of you heard the legend of Zazabiza?"

"Ooh ooh, I have, I have!" Both Shikazuki and Yohizu called out excitedly at once, almost as if they were the same person.

"You have? I have only recently gotten wind of the story myself and am not quite confident in my knowledge. If it wouldn't trouble you, would either of you mind telling me what you have heard?" Chishiki seemed deeply excited and intrigued.

"Zazabiza the Great was like the best ninja-sorcerer ever. He created the Village Hidden in the Darkness when he like drove the dwarves out of the Caves of Gulifgar. He established the Grand council along with the four sages Treast, Yarnaka, Zakimaska, and Jo, the founder of the Mitumarushime clan and his personal disciple Grandpa Jimokai. He led the Village for many years, bringing great things like telephones, cashews, self-propelled frisbees, and chocolate soda into the world. Eventually he would defeat Vampire Lord Masanzi at the price of suffering a grave curse. He spent the last few years of his life before the curse claimed him like building the Dark Shrine and recording his prophecy." Yohizu faithfully repeated a history lesson she had learned long ago. Inoko and Ichiro looked to be overwhelmed by all the information, Takako and Yuzuki looked to not believe a word of it, and Chishiki's eye was shining brighter than ever.

"Sorcerers, vampires, dwarves, curses, shrines, sages, prophecies, self-propelled frisbees? My girl, are the words you have spoken true? If such things are merely spoken of in your village is it any wonder I would desire to visit it?" Chishiki said ecstatically.

"Yup yup! The Darkness Village is really neat. I love visiting grandpa Ponybear!" Shikazuki squealed.

"Hey, I was wondering, if it was, you know, dark, in the Hidden Darkness Village..." Ichiro spoke; the whole group, including the usually fair-spirited Inoko, stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Anyways, what distance have we left to traverse before reaching your wondrous city?" Chishiki decided to move the conversation along ignoring Ichiro's remarks, she looked at the oldest of the group as she spoke.

"Not too long. We got like a days worth of normal traveling due north and then we gotta cross the Chishioakki River and like navigate the Caves of Gulifgar, which should take like another day." Yohizu said, remembering the voyage which she first trekked many years back.

"Won't our progress be slowed by taking along some fool who calls herself a 'magician' rather than a shinobi?" Takako said with arrogance.

"What title I choose shouldn't matter. Despite having not been trained in the standards of a ninja, your Byakugan eyes should have already told you I posses more chakra than the boy sitting across from you." Yuzuki found these comments odd. Takako's eyes were concealed by dark shades, none of their pearl color should have been visible from where Chishiki sat.

"That may be so, but what does that say? Having more power than the powerless does not make you powerful." Takako's comments and malicious grin made Ichiro avert his eyes from the table.

Chishiki gave an amused laugh. She said simply, "Perhaps."

Conversation broke for awhile as the group finished their dinner. Yuzuki for the first time wondered what sort of strange inn this was that was serving it's guests waffles for dinner. It was odd, but at least it tasted pretty good. As she went off to her room for the night she was fairly content.

Chishiki Hitei was already there when she entered. She was lying on her bed perusing a rather ancient looking text with a kinda dumb smile on her face. Yuzuki sat down on her own bed, giving a healthy yawn in the process. She was actually pretty tired.

"So, Miss Yamanaka was it?" Chishiki said hardly looking up from her reading.

"Yuzuki." The blonde replied coldly. She couldn't recall her surname having ever been used.

"Of course." Chishiki smirked.

"Tell me the truth. What are your intentions?!" Yuzuki shouted in whisper, her voice muted so as it would not make it to the other rooms.

"They are what they are. It is no lie that the forces of mystery are a most engaging query to me." the redhead said in her typical wordy fashion.

"I don't trust you. Everything seems too convenient." the fiery teen said glaringly.

"Well maybe I could win your favor through some benefaction."

"What are you suggesting?"Yuzuki continued to leer.

Chishiki got to her feet and walked over to the blonde as she explained,"One of the first occult skills I acquired was the capacity to observe another's fate."

"Fortune telling? What makes you think I'd be even the least bit interest in nonsense like that?!" Yuzuki scoffed. The woman sat next to her on her bed anyways.

Chishiki laughed before saying, "It is human nature to wish to know what our futures hold. We all wish to know what will happen in our lives. I can at least let you know what may happen. Oh, the things I could see for you... how you will die, what you will accomplish, who you will love..."

Yuzuki shivered upon hearing the last few words. Love: that was the one word that could break her focus like no other. She loved Inoko. She wanted Inko. But she couldn't have Inoko. Inoko wasn't hers to have. This might just be her chance. If Chishiki was able to see a future where Yuzuki was happily loved by someone else, that would just possibly be enough to get her to move on.

"Okay. I"d like the reading." Yuzuki said, trying to contain herself from blushing.

"And if you are satisfied with it, might you consider dropping your suspicions of me?" Chishiki smirked menacingly.

"S-sure, whatever." Yuzuki said reluctantly. Chishiki was so obviously hiding something it was just stupid, but she would at least be willing to try and ignore it for the most part.

"Very well, then. Allow me to begin." Chishiki said as she pulled a strange, metallic purple pyramid shaped object from a nearby bag. She instructed as she sat the pyramid down on the bed between them, "Place your hands here and here."

Yuzuki did as told placing either hand on one of the triangular-based pyramid's three sides. Chishiki dropped down to peer into the third side.

"Do not move or speak as I tell you what I see." Chishiki warned as she continued to look into the strange object.

Yuzuki didn't respond but simply kept her hands tightly in place.

Chishiki's reading began, "A baby boar walks alone at night. Its path is lit by two moons. The boar has walked under the intense light of the further moon for as long as it has been alive. The closer moon, however, is currently all the boar sees when it looks up at the sky. As the more distant moon becomes eclipsed entirely by the other, its longing for the boar's attention causes it to lose some of it's glow. Eventually, while the first moon continues to give in to darkness, the second moon falls from the sky entirely. Rid of its rival, the distant moon is once more the boar's only source of light. It comes to shine brighter than ever before, the boar faithfully following its glow far into the distance."

Yuzuki ripped her hands immediately from the pyramid. She looked at Chishiki in shock."That can't be correct. Tell me it's a mistake!"

"It's no mistake. It was a peculiar little fortune though wasn't it? I don't see what boars and moons really have to relate."

"That can't happen! It's not worth it if Shikazuki dies!" Yuzuki was shaking visibly in terror.

"Ah, so you understand the vision then! Good! It seems the boar and the surviving moon are happy in the end at least." Chishiki said, replacing her fortune telling pyramid into her bag.

Happiness? How could Inoko possibly be happy if that were to happen? Would Yuzuki be able to comfort her to happiness eventually? Is the relationship that would blossom then what would make the two of them happy? Did this mean it was actually possible for Yuzuki to get what she wanted?

She couldn't think like that. She couldn't. She couldn't. She absolutely fucking could not think like that. It was sick. It was wrong. Shikazuki was Inoko's lover, her friend, and an irreplaceable part of her life. Yuzuki could never wish something like that be taken from her dear sister.

"Is what you saw for sure going to happen?" Yuzuki asked fearfully.

"Absolutely not; it is just one likely possible scenario." Chishiki said with her usual smirk.

"I see... thank you for the reading..." Yuzuki said unsteadily as she laid back in bed. She didn't want to talk to Chishiki anymore even if she knew she would be unable to find sleep.

"I hope I have earned your trust. Regardless, I hope you sleep well." Chishiki said as she returned to her bed, stowing away her ancient book and preparing for sleep.

"Yeah." Yuzuki muttered. Her brain spun out of control with guilty thoughts as she considered what fate had in store for her and the rest of the group.

A/N; Another chapter that wasn't exactly spectacular or action packed. I hope at least it was interesting. Chishiki Hitei is definitely a character, isn't she? I wonder if she's suspicious enough... I'm definitely going to have some fun with her. Everyone in this chapter with the exception of Takako is really pretty stupid. Seeing how this unfolds will hopefully be some fun. Just to let you all know, I've already deviated quite a bit from my original outline, so don't be surprised if this is even more than the 21 chapters I initially promised. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the little chap. Review.

Oh, I've added some character profiles. Chishiki obviously gets one, but I've added tiny little profiles for some of the legendary characters mentioned. I've also decided to integrate the OCs from Truth and Shadows into the same lists as the Echoing characters. I don't know why except I thought it made more sense since Ponybear and Yohizu are still in this story and some of the others might be somehow relevant. Anyways, review.


	14. My Mistakes Were Made For You

A?N: Alright. Here is the 13th chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Chishiki Hitei: "CrazyNinjaPenguin makes no averment of dominion over Naruto and the preceding lyrics. I, however, along with all other original characters, he does command title to."

"_About as subtle as an earthquake, I know,  
My mistakes were made for you.  
And in the back room of the bad dream, she came,  
And whisked me away, enthused._

And it's solid as a rock rolling down a hill,  
The fact is that it probably will hit something,  
On the hazardous terrain.

And we're just following the flock,  
Round and in between,  
Before we're smashed to smithereens  
Like they were, and we scrambled from the grain  
And it's the fame that put words in her mouth,  
She couldn't help, but spit them out.  
Innocence and arrogance entwined,  
In the filthiest of minds."

- The Last Shadow Puppets, "My Mistakes Were Made For You"

Yuzuki's eyes widened as she took in her group's surroundings. Another day of long, wearing travel was behind them. It was morning now on the final day of journeying. They had camped out the previous night on the banks of this river they were supposed to cross. In the total darkness under which they had arrived upon their campsite, seeing anything was near impossible. Now that the sun was in the sky, Yuzuki was allowed her first real glimpse of the Chishioakki River.

The area around the river was a barren, wind-swept wasteland. The clouds above were almost black in color but gave no rain. The wind was chilling and the atmosphere dreary. Mountains could be seen tall on the other side of the giant river.

The river itself was just as much a presence as the not so picturesque landscape surrounding it. It was unnaturally wide and staring down into it it was difficult to make out the basin. For some reason, probably due to iron content, the water in the river had a faint red color. It moved at speeds greater than Yuzuki thought water capable of moving at naturally. Obviously, the only fish living in the treacherous waters were of monstrous size and strength.

"Umm, you know, how exactly are we going to cross this thing...?" Inoko spoke; she too was looking at the river. She looked frightened.

"Yeah. I was thinking the same thing, Inoko. Looks pretty damn impossible to me," Yuzuki said, shaking her head. Normally ninja could use chakra to walk or run over water, but over this rushing torrent it would be impossible to gain footing.

"Ah, but hasn't our dear leader traversed this treacherous obstruction priorly?" Chishiki Hitei shifted the focus to Yohizu with a deep smirk.

"Yeah, mom, so how did we like do it in the past and stuff?" Shikazuki asked, perplexed.

"Well let me like see. What we did is..." Yohizu put a finger to the corner of her lips as she thought. She said brightly after a moment, "I don't remember..."

"Impossible! Is our mission going to be completely derailed all because one foolish old woman's memory is failing her?!" Takako called out curtly, looking desperately annoyed.

"Hey, watch what you like say about my mom, bitch, or I'll have to like throw you in the river!" Shikazuki threatened forcefully, closing the gap between her and the cold girl.

"Uh, you really don't remember anything, Miss Nara?" Ichiro asked nervously.

"Well, I remember that like the first time when I like left the village I rode on daddy's back and he like jumped over the river..." Yohizu said contemplatively.

"Wow! Grandpa Ponybear is like so totally awesome and stuff!" Shikazuki exclaimed in awe.

Yuzuki sighed. "I somehow doubt any of us would be capable of jumping this thing..."

"But there has to be another way, right? I mean Shikazuki and her family used to cross when Shikazuki was still small, right? There has to be some trick to it..." Inoko thought aloud , examining the river.

"Let's build a boat!" Ichiro suggested as if he had just solved all the group's problems.

"You notice any trees around here, moron?!" Takako spat cruelly. Ichiro shook his head feebly as he looked around at the barren wasteland surrounding them. The rest of the group laughed at him.

"What about you? Don't you got some fancy magic trick to get us over there?" Yuzuki turned toward Chishiki.

"Whilst my knowledge of the arcane is vast, the prospect of my skills proving useful in this case remains fully in the realm of incertitude." Chishiki replied in her showy fashion; Yuzuki stared at her scornfully.

"Well maybe someone else has a power to get across..." Inoko said hopefully.

"Maybe... let's think..." Shikazuki put her fist to her forehead as she entered deep thought. She looked at every member of the group as she then spoke, "I can like freeze and control living things by their shadows, Mom can like call on darkness to increase her offense and defense, Yuzuki has her wind thing and stuff, and all Takako can do is summon bugs. None of that like seems very useful at all for crossing a river this wide."

"What about you, Ichiro? Do you have like some special water power your not telling us about?" Yohizu asked with clear skepticism.

"I-I don't know... I can swim pretty good..." Ichiro stuttered out meekly. Yuzuki laughed.

"Yeah, that just might work. Why don't you go ahead and try it?" Takako said with acrid sarcasm. The biting sting of her words left Ichiro cold.

"Well, what about the taller blonde, what sort of abilities are within her capacity?" Chishiki asked, looking at Inoko curiously.

"Oh... I'm nothing special..." Inoko said dismissively.

"No! I cant' believe I overlooked such an obvious solution. You're skill are what we need to get across." Takako said with a short laugh to herself.

"What?! What do you mean? What can Inoko do?" Yuzuki almost shouted. She could tell already that what her teammate was about to suggest would put her beloved sister in peril.

"This river is much too wild to walk across or swim. It is also far too wide for even the most skilled human ninja to jump. The creatures of the river are strong enough to resist it's raging current though. With the special skill of the Yamanaka clan we could use those creatures to our advantage." Takako explained with a smirk.

"I'm not sure I follow you." Yuzuki held spite in her voice.

"You have to have noticed the giant water serpents populating this river. If she was to control one of them she could create a bridge for us to cross." Takako said, clearly irritated.

"No! That sounds much to dangerous and stuff! I like don't want to put my cute lover through so much danger!" Shikazuki said in a huff.

"Me neither. The risks Inoko would face aren't worth it. We'll just have to find another way." Yuzuki said rigidly.

"No... I-I'll do it. I'll try my best and get us across the river..." Inoko gulped. She was shaking a bit but looked serious.

"But Inoko, have you even tried using your mind transfer technique on large animals before?! And using it through water on a moving target?! You're bound to miss waste all your chakra..." Yuzuki continued to protest.

"Have a little faith in me, sister. I'm not as weak as I used to be anymore. I can do this. Everyone's counting on me." Inoko said with strength in her eyes as she stepped forward and peered into the river.

"Yup Yup! And it won't be hard if we work together. We can make it easy for Inoko!" Shikazuki cheered and smiled.

"Oh? Do you like have a strategy dear?." Yohizu asked, tilting her head to the side.

Shikazuki nodded and proceeded to explain her plan. When one of the giant river serpents passed by they would have Yuzuki fire a wind gust through the water to provoke it. Once it rose to the surface, Yohizu would freeze it in place with her shadow possession. Inoko would then transfer her mind into the serpent's body. She would uncoil it's body across the river, forming a bridge from head to tail. Everyone would run across quickly, either Yuzuki of Shikazuki carrying Inoko's body (there was an unresolved argument about this). The technique would then be released.

Yuzuki smirked as she glared into the depths of the water. Fish after fish was passing her by but she was yet to catch signs of one of the monsters' she sought. Almost half an hour passed while she waited silently for a long enough shadow to appear at the cloudy basin of the murky river. Finally the beast she was waiting for crossed her line of sight.

A fierce blade of wind left one of Yuzuki's fans to cut through the deep river. It hit it's target squarely. The shadow writhed a bit as it became darker and darker and then finally clearer and clearer. Soon a sea serpent unlike any Yuzuki had seen before popped it's grotesque head from the river to stare her down.

The long scaled beast did not have much of a chance to enjoy surface conditions before the young Nara girl had trapped its shadow in hers. It struggled against the hold and Yohizu seemed to struggle at maintaining it, the beast was just that strong. Inoko fired off her technique quickly and her body soon went limp; Yuzuki and Shikazuki bumped heads trying to catch it as it fell.

Inoko quickly clamped her new massive serpentine jaws down into the dirt of the bank. She then took some time to wriggle her long body out against the current until her large spike-like tail had pierced into the other bank. It was rather obvious that even as a giant serpent, remaining still as the ferocious waters beat against you was root to much pain.

Yuzuki and Shikazuki didn't wait nay longer they just both ran across carrying Inoko's body together. Yohizu followed quickly, as did Chishiki and Takako. Ichiro was last and came close to falling off when his foot was attacked by a carnivorous fish. Eventually it was safe for the technique to be released.

The second Inoko's mind returned to its right body, the monstrous serpent reared its head back out of the water and lunged it at the unsuspecting group. It held a distinct fury in its eyes as the group dodged it. A mass of insects began to hover around Takako's hand and Yuzuki pulled back her fan. Yohizu, however, made a move before either of them.

"Burning darkness claw jutsu!" the eldest of the group shouted as she leapt into the air. Soon her hand was engulfed in a mass of pitch black energy. The energy quickly took the shape of a claw. The monster howled in pain as the dark energy came in contact with its scales, seeming to burn through to its insides. Crying with insufferable pain, the serpent decided to make its retreat.

"Whoa. That was pretty cool Miss Nara." Ichiro declared excitedly.

"Yup Yup! I still like totally got it. I like totally rocked. It was just like when I played Scrabble against lizard king." Yohizu gave an exaggerated movement of her fist to show her elation.

"That was certainly an outlandish technique, my friend. Am I to understand it is one calling our place of destination its origin?" Chishiki also seemed impressed at seeing Yohizu in action for the first time.

"Yup! It sure is!" Yohizu affirmed with a healthy nod.

Yuzuki didn't stay any longer to listen to Yohizu and Chishiki discuss the technique. Instead she turned toward Inoko. Inoko was lying weak in Shikazuki's arms. Shikazuki looked up at her lover's sister as she approached.

"She suffered like a lot of damage from resisting the current for so long, but she says she'll be okay and stuff." Shikazuki relayed in a somewhat serious fashion as she held Inoko close to her. Yuzuki for some reason smiled.

"I'll be okay... We're almost there anyways." Inoko coughed as she tried to stand, using Shikazuki as a balance. With much effort she found her feet.

"It probably wouldn't hurt if we were to take a break for awhile if you're hurt, Inoko. We can have Ichiro heal you." Yuzuki said looking at the leader of the group, Yohizu, who nodded in agreement.

"I'm okay, sister. There's no need to put everything on hold for me." Inoko smiled as she stumbled forward. Yuzuki save her own faint smile at seeing the familiar stubbornness of her sister surface yet again. With how struggled Inoko's movements seemed to be, it was fairly obvious to everyone a break was in order regardless of what Inoko said.

"Exactly. Pointlessly throwing away time like that would be a foolish move. It is imperative we press on." Takako said in the most arrogant of fashions as she started on ahead toward the nearby mountains. Inoko followed her closely and reluctantly the other members of the group followed Inoko. Yuzuki desperately wanted to slap her female teammate at that moment.

Approaching the tall mountain the river surrounded, the team soon found themselves facing the large entrance to a deep dark cave. Yohziu smiled as the group went inside. She explained, "These are the great caves of Gulifgar. The village entrance is like totally deep inside."

"It's dark and scary in here... but I guess it's at least better than that ominous river..." Ichiro said shaking in the darkness.

"I'm fairly used to paying visits to dark forgotten caverns. Allow me to provide us with sight." Chishiki said as she pulled out a short stick that soon began to glow with bright light.

"Ooh wow! That's like so totally cool! I saw sticks like that one time at this party. Lots of people had them and there was really loud music and lots of dancing. There was also this funny powder that made me like forget what else happened..." Yohizu said excitedly as she examined Chishiki's glowing stick.

"I don't get why anyone would decided to just build a village in such a hard to reach location. I mean a deep dark cave surrounded by a crazy river." Yuzuki said as she thought about the logic behind it all.

"Zazabiza built it here _because_ he wanted it to be hard to get to. That's why he like drove off the dwarves, stole their caves built a village in their depths and then made the Chioshiakki river go around it." Yohizu explained.

"Wait a second... how exactly can some guy just all of a sudden make a river like that?!" for one of the first times that day Ichiro Watari actually asked a reasonable question.

"No one like really knows.. But he did do it somehow. Him and the original council like made the river so it would take considerable effort to get across. He didn't' want just anybody ever finding our village."

"My, my, it is all so fascinating. I ponder just what level of power this Zazabiza truly possessed..." Chishiki said gleefully as she thought.

"I'm just happy there aren't any scary monsters in this cave like there were in that river." Ichiro said with a relieved sigh.

"What are you talking about? There's like a whole colony of cave trolls in here." Yohizu shot the boy a peculiar look.

"Cave troll?! What the hell is that?" Yuzuki asked. The group was entering a rather large room with several splitting paths.

"A fearsome giant with skin harder than iron that dwells in the depths of the darkest caverns. They mostly feed on bats and other such cave dwelling fauna, but they are known to find human flesh a most appeasing treat to their tastes." The explanation came from Chishiki who seemed well acquainted with this sort of monster.

"Yup yup, exactly. They're like totally scary too. Almost all attacks don't hurt them and they're like so big that they can easily corner you in the caves. It's really best to avoid them." Yohizu said rapidly. There was pause after she spoke where a peculiar roar echoed off the cavern walls. Yohizu added, "and they sound like almost exactly like that."

The entire group turned at these words. Ichiro seemed scared. Yuzuki and Shikazuki seemed worried. Chishiki seemed intrigued. Inoko seemed content. Takako seemed joyous. Yohizu seemed oblivious to what was happening entirely until the giant troll barreling through the caves was in her sight.

It was a fearsome looking beast, giant and ugly. It was a dark gray hue, and had bulging muscles every where. It held in its right hand an oversized bone cudgel that seemed to have been crafted from the femur of one of its own kind. It was so tall that it had to hunch over slightly to avoid the cave's ceilings. It roared hungrily as it beamed down at the group of humans. Yuzuki didn't wait. She pulled out her fans and unleashed a dual gust attack on the beast. It didn't even flinch. It just continued to drool with hunger.

"Shit! How do we kill something like this?!" Yuzuki said, panicking slightly.

"I don't know. The Darkness Village would have like wiped em out years ago if they knew an easy way." Yohizu said still seeming slightly out of it.

The cave troll pointed its bone club at each member of the group one by one. It seemed to be thinking on which one looked the tastiest, which one it should try to eat first. Its cudgel came to rest pointing at Inoko. Yuzuki and Shikazuki both became fired up at its decision.

"Dark slayer blade jutsu!" Yohizu called out defensively as she got in front of her injured lover. Soon her arms were engulfed in pitch blackness which came to an end in the form of two giant sword shapes. She crossed them and charged the beast while Yuzuki continued to pummel it with wind.

Just as Takako Ichiro, Yohizu and Chishiki were about to enter the fray another roar sounded through the caverns and very soon the troll targeting Inoko was not alone. Two more trolls had appeared to surround the group.

Ichiro quickly drew a kunai and pointed it very unsteadily at one of the new trolls. Takako spared him an obvious death by charging it her self. Yohizu activated her famous "Apocalypse Shadow Dragon's Claw jutsu" coating herself entirely in fearsome dark energy, she then engaged the third troll. Chishiki grabbed the still wounded Inoko by the hand and escorted her toward a wall where she would be out of the way of the battle.

Shikazuki's attacks were only slightly more effective than Yuzuki's. As opposed to doing nothing they seemed to make the troll angry. It began slinging its club around like wild crashing it into walls and ceilings. Yohizu was actually causing her opponent pain. That monster was screaming and bleeding with each attack as it too began to swing its own club frantically. Still it seemed too early to call it a victory for the mother as the beast was exhausting her rather quickly. Even Takako's impossible to survive complete chakra drain technique seemed to be taking forever with the troll. It was so large and so powerful that her insects really had their work cut out for them. Takako had to defend herself with her superb hand to hand skills while she waited for her technique to run its course.

Yuzuki realized soon she was doing nothing but wasting her chakra. She watched as the troll finally landed a blow of its cudgel against Shikazuki sending the girl flying. Inoiko motioned to go chase after her but Chishiki held her back, wisely preventing the injured girl from becoming more so.

Watching Shikazuki emerge bloodied from the wall, Yuzuki found herself reminded of Chishiki's prediction from the first night of the journey. According to the fortune reading Shikazuki was set to die soon. Perhaps this perilous struggle with the troll would be the end of her. At this possibility Yuzuki found herself once more lost to the inner struggle that had consumed her. Could she stand by and do nothing in hopes of attaining what would make her happy, or would she do what was right?

Yuzuki didn't have long to consider her decision. The troll was very soon attacking Shikazuki with all lit had. The girl, now shaken and injured was facing punishing blows one after another. Yuzkui averted her eyes from the sight as she stood there ashamed.

A flash of motion then occurred and before Yuzuki knew it Inoko had escaped Chishiki's hold and was in front of the troll with her arms crossed. She looked determined to be her lover's shield no matter what the cost was. With Inoko in danger Yuzuki was no longer alloted any time to just stand there not knowing what to do. She rushed forward fans in hand.

"Cutting wind blade jutsu!" Yuzuki shouted as she made her charge, blades composed of wind coming to surround the edges of her fans. She swiftly pushed Inoko out of harms way and toward an idle Ichiro as she slashed in a cross pattern against the belly of the troll with all her might. It cried out in agony as blood spurted from the cut.

The troll then went completely berserk. Its bone cudgel was swinging all over the place. Then it hit hard into the ceiling. A very loud crumbling sound permeated the air before a giant section of the ceiling came crashing down on the monster killing it, along with the troll Takako was fighting which was near at the time. Unfortunately in the process the room, and the group were split in half.

"Yuzuki! Chishiki! Shikazuki! Are you all alright?!" Inoko's voice called out helplessly from the other side of the divide.

"We're all okay!" Yuzuki assured, terror clear in her voice. She could still hear the sounds of the battle on the other side.

Yuzuki began firing wind blasts at the cave-in but it seemed to be doing little good. Such a huge section had fallen that cutting back through looked like something that would take a lot of time.

Yuzuki pondered what she should do as Chishiki attended the wounded Shikazuki with some magic healing chant. Time passed and soon the sounds of battle ceased on the other side.

"My dearest daughter, are you still like there?!" Yohizu called out from her side of the wall.

"Yeah..." Shikazuki said weakly.

"Me and Takako like finished the last troll. We're going to start like moving forward again..." Yohizu was obviously saddened by getting separated from her daughter.

"What about us?! What should we do?!" Yuzuki called out as she tried to remove stones by hand.

"Just continue forward. The paths should like join back together eventually." Yohizu somberly replied.

"Alright." Yuzuki sighed.

"Sister... Shikazuki... please be careful..." Inoko cried as she spoke. The words struck a chord with Yuzuki's heart. She left the rock wall and approached her injured love rival.

"Is she alright?" Yuzki asked as she looked down at the other girl, knowing she could have stepped in sooner if she had wanted to.

"I have employed one of my arts of mystery to accelerate the rate at which her wounds heal. It will be only moments until she is capable of walking by her own accord." Chishiki explained with a faint smirk. The two waited a little while silently before Shikazuki stood, ready to proceed deeper into the caverns. They all nodded in unison as they began to move forward once more.

It was a dreary atmosphere between the trio. Yuzuki and Shikazuki were both distraught over being separated from the one they both loved. Chishiki wasn't one to interfere with their gloom either. The three journeyed forth much in complete silence. Hours passed without a single spoken word. Eventually they came across a forking path.

"Which path should we take?" Yuzuki asked softly.

"I don't like know. We should probably just pick one and hope for the best." Shikazuki said in a dismal voice. Being away from her lover really seemed to be eating at her.

"May I perhaps suggest that we illuminate both paths. We should divide our efforts and scout out both paths, after revisiting this locale for rendezvous, might we then decide on our best course of action?" Chishiki suggested with a faint smirk.

"But how are we all going to see if we split up, I mean unless you have two of those light sticks...?" Yuzuki questioned, unsure about the plan.

"No, it's fine. Mom taught me the Dark Eye technique. It's like a super special ability that allows people to see in even the darkest darkness and stuff. Apparently everyone like knows it in the Village." Shikazuki explained.

"Really? Your mom must be using that technique to guide everybody in the other group then. Thats' a relief... I was worried..." Yuzuki's earlier image of the other group was them groping around blindly in the dark.

"So then, shall we divide our forces? Inoko and I shall trek aways down this path while Shikazuki embarks down the other?" Chishiki laid out the plan with confidence in her showy voice.

"Sounds cool. And we'll head back to meet up together in what? 20 minutes?" Yuzuki asked.

"Sounds fair." Chishiki nodded.

"Yup. Sounds like a plan." Shikazuki nodded as well as she stared down her path. She gave a handsign and soon a dark energy was surrounding her eyes.

"Alright. Then let's get going. See ya, Shikazuki." Yuzuki said with a soft laugh as she started walking down her path.

"Be careful, Yuzuki." Shikazuki softly offered as final words as she began quickly down her path. Yuzuki was left not knowing what to think. She wasn't sure if she wanted Shikazuki to die or not but here the girl was telling her to "be careful". It made her feel guilty and it made her feel sad. Her heart was pounding wildly as she thought on what exactly Inoko was worth.

Unlike before, it was almost immediately after they began down their path that Chishiki initiated conversation with Yuzuki. She spoke with a mysterious inflection to her voice, "Ah, there certainly is a shadow of despondence between the two of you."

"Me and Shikazuki?" Yuzuki asked, surprised at the sudden conversation interrupting her dark thoughts.

"Aye. Being amongst you two is enough to leave any in dour spirits," the redhead said with an odd laugh.

"Tch, sorry. It's just neither of us likes getting separated from the group."

"Truly? Is it not your fair sister rather than the group that either of you can't bear to parted from?" Chishki smiled deviously.

"So you understand how it is then?" Yuzuki looked at the floor.

"If you're querying as to whether I've deciphered my vision of that night, then yes I most certainly have. It was fairly evident after all," the strange magician had an amused look about her.

"I guess you're right. It's a wonder everyone can't see what I feel for Inoko..." The blonde said morosely.

"So has the darkening moon decided on a course of action? Will it accept the fate it has seen or try to find a different one, where perhaps less happiness is in its future?"Chishiki asked ominously. The words caused Yuzuki to stop in her tracks.

"I don't think I could just stand back and let Shikazuki die. She's completely perfect for my sister. The only complaint I have about her is that she isn't me." Yuzuki shook her head frantically as if frustrated by everything.

"Is that why you let yourself idle while she was bludgeoned by a troll?" Chishiki grinned wickedly and Yuzuki's heart ran cold.

"I-I...I was just... I needed some time to focus my chakra for that attack..." the blonde lied. She hated herself at that moment and prayed this woman was the only one who noticed what she had done.

"I find it hard to give credit to those words. You mean to say you have not been giving my reading rumination?" Chishiki said, clearly skeptical.

"I have. It's all I can think about and thinking about it makes me feel so filthy. I don't want to think about it. I hate it. I don't want Shikazuki to die... but I want Inoko to love me... and I don't think I would care if things do happen like you saw them..." Yuzuki spat out miserably, her voice holding a distinct quiver.

"You wouldn't mind it? How peculiar... Usually when one is given a glimpse of their possible future they are compelled to stronger action than that, especially in visions dealing with love and power..." Chishiki said as if surprised.

"What are you saying?!" Yuzuki exclaimed, taken aback by the remark.

"A man is told in the morn that one day he will serve as lord of his land, night falls and he is found slitting the throat of the current lord..." Chshiki presented her example with a cynical laugh.

"Y-you're..." Yuzuki stuttered.

"If prophecy states one moon is going to fall from the sky and the other is going to briefly visit with darkness before acquiring its greatest desire, wouldn't that moon force the darkness upon itself and make certain the prophecy comes to pass..." Chishiki smirked viciously. "And there is no safer a place to give into darkness and shoot down a moon than in the depths of a dark, troll-infested cavern."

Yuzuki didn't say anything for awhile, she just stood there motionless, her head ablaze with a variety of depraved and useless thoughts. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to believe. Her body was still but on the inside it was shaking for all it was worth. She felt as if this darkness had already enveloped her.

"You're telling me I should kill Shikazuki myself."

A/N: let's end there. I hope this chapter was okay. Kinda a dark ending. Chishiki just might be up to something... I know sea serpents and cave trolls are odd material for a chapter but hopefully the action wasn't all bad. Next weeks chapter should be lots of fun. Lots of confrontation, revelations and good stuff like that. The group should finally reach the village too. Anyways, hope youl iked the chapter. Please review.

And I couldn't think of a damn thing to really add to the profiles this week (aside from minor updates to character histories) so yeah, I don't have any real reason to tell you to go there this time. Instead I'll just tell you to review again. Yep, please review.


	15. The Mending of the Gown

A/N: 14th chapter. Hope it's exciting.

Disclaimer: Shikazuki: "CrazyNinjaPenguin like totally doesn't own Naruto and the song lyrics and stuff. He does own me and my like unbelievably hot girlfriend, Inoko, and all those other people though."

"_She had a name, she had a spirit, she had a line in the play if you waited to hear it.  
But the master of disguises, 'her demise was her design', they said.  
Was it the mending of the gown, or the running, and the running and the running it around?  
She said, 'my name and my spirit are both corrupt and if you hold me close, you gotta hold me up.  
It was the tender mending of this slender gown that brought me bending to the ground.  
Now you'll wear any old thing, oh you'll wear any old thing.'_

_So she wrapped herself in swallowing up the fever to the air of the broken wing  
It's an act I think, she's just pretending. It's an act I think, she's just pretending.  
If you burn the virgin flags, then I will shake (Shake!) as the heat waves in the sand.  
This one's for Maggie, this one's for Sam.  
__This one's for Maggie, this one's for Sam.  
Or any other random spirit lover, busted, I have lusted after you  
The way bloodsuckers do"_

- Sunset Rubdown, "The Mending of the Gown"

Chishiki Hitei smirked slightly as the words of the other reached her ears. A subtle laugh escaped her lips A peculiar gleam could be seen in her visible eye. Her mouth slowly opened to speak.

"You're mistaken my dear friend, I am not advising you in any matter as whether or not you 'should' do _anything_. I am but articulating the situation you face so as you may come upon your own proper course."

Yuzuki's face had been frozen in place with fear and depravity, but at these words, and more importantly at the disgusting glint in the redhead's eyes, something in Yuzuki snapped all of a sudden. As she let everything settle with her for awhile she for once remembered who she was.

"What's your motive? Why do you want me to kill her?" Yuzuki snarled as she approached the woman.

Chishiki's amused expression dissolved into a look of confusion. She said while wearing a half-smile, "Please, my friend. I am but a harmless traveler versed in forgotten arts. I assure you, I stand falsely accused."

"I'm not as stupid as I look. I don't trust you. I never have. Now I know there's something up!" Yuzuki's anger built gradually with every word. "Tell me! What the fuck do you gain by me killing Shikazuki?!" The shouting became so loud that the echo carried deep through the caverns.

Chishiki gave a hard laugh. In a very quiet sigh, "Infernal child, such volume spoils the performance. If you insist on making such insolent noise, I swear you will leave me with nary an option save allowing this cave to be your funeral chamber."

"So you admit it then?! You really are scheming something?! You really are trying to get me to kill Shikazuki?!" the blonde's face was highlighted with disgust.

Chishiki smiled cruelly as she shoved a hand into her cloaks as if to retrieve something. Yuzuki didn't get to see what this 'something' was, however. Suddenly the two of them were not alone.

"Uhh.. so like what's all this stuff about killing me, guys?" Shikazuki Nara was there before them, a confused look on her face as she looked from the intense hate filled look on Yuzuki's face to the more even, calm expression on Chishiki's.

"Shikazuki?! What are you doing here?" Yuzuki asked, surprised a the the sight of the other.

"My path like turned out to be a big dead end so I decided to just follow behind you two and stuff." Shikazuki explained with a bright eyed smile. The confused, nervous look of before resurfaced instantly as she added, "Now about this whole 'killing me' thing...?"

"This bitch wants me to kill you!" Yuzuki said forcefully while pointing a Chishiki, who was now shaking her head and acting as if she was scared for her life.

"What? No she doesn't. Chishiki's like our friend and stuff. She wouldn't want something like that." Shikazuki gave a faint smile in the redhead's direction.

"T-that's right, my friend. Yuzuki has just mistaken my word, and due to her unfounded suspicions of me interpreted from it something that is wholly untruth." Chishiki denied the allegations firmly.

"Yuzuki! You like shouldn't be doing whatever Chishiki just said to Chishiki, it's not nice (I think...). We're like all friends and stuff." Shikazuki scolded the blonde gently with a full smile on her lips. "Now come on we need to like get going to the village." Chishiki was nodding as the girl spoke.

"No, Shikazuki, we can't! This woman isn't who we think she is! She's dangerous! Don't you understand, she's been trying to convince me to kill you since the first night we met her?!" Yuzuki wasn't about to take another step into the cavern with the issue unresolved. The spite in her eyes and her words made that much clear to anyone.

"But that like really doesn't even make sense, Yuzuki. Even if Chishiki didn't' like me for some reason and wanted me dead and stuff, what could possibly make her think you would be willing to kill me. I mean we're like friends and stuff... and I'm your little sister's lover..." Shikazuki flashed a deeply annoyed look at the Yamanaka girl.

"Precisely, my friend. How could such a preposterous concoction of lies possibly be accepted?" the magician spoke, she too flashed an irritated expression.

"I swear I'm telling the truth! Shikazuki, believe me!" Yuzuki shouted almost helplessly.

"I don't know why I should, Yuzuki, since _apparently_ you like have a reason you would like me to die and stuff." Shikazuki now seemed angry rather than annoyed as she glared at her lover's sister.

The look in the Nara girl's eyes was enough for Yuzuki to realize there was only going to be one way to prove her case. Some portion of the truth had to be said.

"I love her..." Yuzuki whispered softly, gulping on most of the words. She felt so vulnerable.

"What do you...?" Shikazuki started, perplexed.

"Inoko... I love her." The black-haired girl's jaw dropped to the floor at this announcement. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the other.

"Y-your... your... s-sister...?" Shikazuki found it difficult to speak.

"That's right... I've been in love with her for a long time." Yuzuki's words were fragile.

Suddenly, once the initial shock had passed Shikazuki was smiling again and her eyes had regained their normal green luster. She spoke excitedly, "Wow, Yuzuki, incest love? Inoko told me the two of you had hot sex like before but I never would have penned you down for being the type of sister who would want even more. Not that I blame you since like who wouldn't love my adorable Inoko and stuff, especially if she got to see her every day like you do. "

Yuzuki blushed. She said in a gentle voice that was unlike her usual self, "I've never told anyone before. I know it's a foolish love. I know you love her and I know that she loves you. That doesn't stop it from being there."

"I'm sorry..." was all the other could say in response.

"It's alright. I don't hate you Shikazuki. I don't hate you for loving my sister. That's why I won't allow myself to give in to temptation no matter what this woman whispers into my ear..." Yuzuki tuned her eyes back to Chishiki. The purity of her voice was for an instant revisited by her latent anger.

"I still have trouble believing it... I mean Chishiki's been like nice to everyone. She helped me heal and stuff after the battle with the trolls. I can't believe she wants me dead..." Shikazuki spoke somberly, her eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps you could enlighten us, _Chishiki Hitei._ Who are you really? What are you scheming?" Yuzuki glared at the red-haired woman nearby.

"My friend, Yuzuki, I do not know what it is you talk about." Chishiki said with a sly smile.

"Quit with the bullshit already! Can't you see I already see through it all. Your little game, it's over!" Yuzuki shouted. Shikazuki still looked partly unconvinced.

"I've wanted nothing more than to help you, friends. That is why I acted as oracle to you in the first place. I have no 'game'." Chishiki insisted in an unnaturally cold fashion.

"It was a lie from the beginning. You knew about us. Somehow you knew everything about us before you even met us. Your so called 'fortune telling' was just a ploy at manipulating me." Yuzuki accused hatefully.

Chishiki tilted her hat with her hand. Then she laughed coolly. Then she growled. Then she spoke with a bit of a whine, "Grr, why do you have to be so annoying?!"

"Chishiki? Does this mean... does this mean she's like right about you?" Shikazuki tensed up as her eyes filled with disbelief.

"You really shouldn't care. The two of you will be meet your demise soon." Chishiki was different now The very inflection of her voice was way off from what it was before. It was as if it was a different voice all together. It was higher and more energetic in sound.

"So you plan to kill us both now?" Yuzuki asked with a smile, actually happy her enemy was done with the friendly charade.

"Of course. Not much else I can do. It's unfortunate. I was hoping to avoid most of the dirty work." the dissonance between this Chishiki and the one Yuzuki had come to know was more and more unsettling each time she spoke.

"Who are you really? Why are you following us?" Yuzuki demanded yet again, her fans were drawn.

"Guess." Chishiki suggested with a sickly cute laugh.

:"Oooh, you're like really a space alien sent to kill us by the mother-ship, right?" Shikazuki raised her hand and called out energetically.

"Nope." Chishiki laughed again.

"You are one of them. One of Mangravello's officers." Yuzuki said dryly, loathing clear as she spoke the Overlord's name.

"Close, but not quite." Chishiki smiled a creep wide smile.

"What do you mean, 'close'?" Yuzuki asked

"You are correct in inferring that it is the great Mangravello I serve," Chishiki revisited briefly her dramatized speaking manner of before. Then all returned to girlish excitement, " but I'm much more than just some stupid every day officer."

"You don't mean... You're one of the...?" Shikazuki and Yuzuki both said, their eyes wide with a mixture of fear, surprise, and disbelief.

"'Chishiki Hitei' was but a cleverly crafted illusion, devised to gain your trust and make use of my amazing acting skills and my brand new thesaurus. My true name is Mystalfja the Magnificent, fifth general of the almighty Overlord, Mangravello." the redhead grinned widely as she said this.

The announcement caused Yuzuki's expression to become more relaxed. She said with a suppressed laugh "Seriously? The Magnificent?"

"I know! Isn't it the best title ever? Usually the overlord gives us our titles based on some quality he observes in us, but not me! I wrote in big letters on my job acceptance letter, 'I would like the be called the Magnificent' and the Overlord actually okay'd it. It's so far superior to some lame title like 'the efficient' it's not funny." The woman, Mystalfja, spoke with a sort of arrogance in her voice.

"It actually sounds just a little, you know, like... cheesy..." Shikazuki said with a sideways glance.

"Well who cares about your opinion. _I_ think it's awesome, and _I_ am more significant than you are!" the young general said with a firm nod of the head.

"Are you sure you're a general? You don't seem like you would fit in with that disgusting woman from the prisons..." Yuzuki said as she sized up the apparent true persona of Mystalfja the Magnificent.

"Ah! Don't mention her! She's scary, crazy, and an all around horrid human being. Me and Lulu are scared of her, Falney detests her and even Kocho is unnerved by her. Mangravello only keeps monsters like that woman around because they're good at their jobs." the redhead said with energy. Every word she uttered served to further destroy Yuzuki's preconceived image of what a General of the overlord was.

"She is a little strange... but I don't think shes' all that much stranger than the General me and Inoko like faced back at the tower..." Shikazuki stated her own opinion.

"Lulu's my best friend ever. She is shy and insecure but I swear one day I will get her to open her heart to me completely." Mystalfja said steadfastly looking up at the ceiling.

"If I was you, I'd try getting her to like open her shirt for you instead. That was like pretty wow..." Shikazuki said, lost to memories of a previous battle.

Mystalja laughed. She nodded as she said, "Yeah, they are pretty big aren't they?"

Shikazuki's eyes lit up as if some new thought had just began to suddenly eat away at her brain. In an insistent way she started, " Yes very. But even more importantly than that, Chish—Mystic-lava—whatever-the-heck-you-name-is, I have to know this." the bubbly girl broke off to take a breath before asking with a bold intensity, "Are you really a magician?!"

Yuzuki sighed at the thoroughly derailed conversation. The elongated wait before the imminent battle was actually making her a little nervous even if it was proving her enemy to be something of a fool. Mystalfja looked happy. She smiled at the question before answering it, "No, I am actually not really a magician."

"Oh, that sucks. I thought you were really cool when you told us you could like do magic and stuff..." Shikazuki said with a bit of a pout.

"I am not a simple 'magician', girl... In truth, I am a full-fledged, wizard!" the red appareled woman raised her fist into the air in a sort of ridiculous fashion. Yuzuki felt embarrassed for her.

"Wizard... Magician... whatever, no one really cares! Are we going to fight to the death now or not?" The blonde shouted, trying to get things moving along.

"Sure, but you guys still haven't finished guessing yet." Mystalfja spoke in a carefree fashion.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Yuzuki asked, clearly annoyed.

"You know the questions you asked me and I told you to guess..." Mystalfja tried to jog the other's memory.

"You already told us who you are..." Yuzuki said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but what about the other question you asked? You still haven't' got me to reveal why someone as great as I was in pursuit of you all."

"That's because it's fucking obvious why you're following us this far. If you're a general like you say you are, there's only one reason why you would be trying to gain our trust and following us." Yuzuki said in obvious contempt.

"Oh, I suppose it is a simple mission. You understand my objective then?" Mystalfja laughed.

"Yeah, your damn Overlord found out about the Darkness Village's declaration of war against him and he sent you to follow us so as you could find the place." Yuzuki said with a sly smile, certain in her assessment.

"What?! The Darkness Village declared war on us? Oh no. I'll have to tell my lord about that so we can crush them after I complete my mission." Mystalfja appeared genuinely surprised.

"Y-you... you couldn't have not known..." Yuzuki stuttered as she took in the reaction. She felt as if she had just made some horrible mistake.

"Yuzuki, did you just like totally put the village of my ancestry in grave danger...?" Shikazuki tilted her head as she stared at the blonde, confused.

"S-sorry..." Yuzuki managed meekly.

"We'll just have to like eliminate her now, before she can tell anyone, otherwise, we won't have like anywhere safe to hide out and stuff." Shikazuki said with a sharp nod, regaining focus and taking a battle ready stance.

"Right. But before that, why don't you just tell us what you're after?"

"It really is simple. I'm just supposed to eradicate the defiant criminals who got the better of Lulu and the Scary Monster lady." The redhead smirked brilliantly as she said this.

Yuzuki stared at the woman, bewildered. Nothing peaced together like it should in her mind. "But, if that were your only goal, why all the acting... and traveling with us so far... and all the strange manipulation... why didn't you just you know, kill us all when we were sleeping or something?"

"I couldn't do something like that! There would be no drama! Besides, I abhor violence." Mystalfja said, as if offended. She added excitedly, "And I've always really wanted to visit the Darkness Village since they have such a rich magical history..."

"You're a moron! I don't know what you were planning, but it was infinitely more complicated then it should have been if your only goal was to execute us..." Yuzuki accosted.

"No, no, it was a simple plan really. I was just to force you to act upon your jealousy and strike down her. With that accomplished I would next go to manipulate the mother, maybe allow her a vision of her daughter's death, provoke her towards revenge. When that act was done, I would see to it she was reminded of her actions, and your sister was reminded of her losses. Inevitably I would see both choose suicide in the end. By that point, the young man shall have already been destroyed by the insect girl without me lifting a finger. I would then just have to deal with her. In then end it would be the blood of one on my hands rather than the blood of six as it would be had I chosen to do something brutish and vile like murdering you all in your sleep." Mystalfa explained with an elegant tone to her voice.

"Wow... In what sort of world does your mind live in which completely fucking with people and their emotions is less barbaric than giving them a simple death? Wouldn't pulling shit like that weigh heavier on you than simple assassination would." Yuzuki said, stunned.

"It's hard... being a wizard... My whole life, I have been outcast. People in my village called me 'delusional' and 'crazy', when I was pressed into the Overlord's army and chose to become an officer even then they laughed at my magic wand and my library of ancient books. My knowledge caught the Overlord's eye though and eventually I was given my spot as general. It has just been a series of incontrollable circumstance that has lead me to this current mission. I am not truly a bad person." Mystalfja said with almost genuine emotion.

"Ummm... but you just like said you were going to manipulate Yuzuki into killing me and stuff, and then you were going to get my mom and my totally sexy lover to like kill themselves. That sounds like a bad person to me..." Shikazuki said deadly serious voice. Her eyes held a strong desire for battle.

"My mission is to kill you; is there a noble way to kill someone?" the woman with the red hat said, looking displeased.

"Yes." Yuzuki said at once, intensity in her eyes. "Fight. Defeat us in battle. Prove you are superior to us. Prove that you deserve our lives and then you can rightly take them if you so please."

The redhead looked at her two enemies for a moment with a look of uncertainty. After a moment she said hesitantly, "All right. Let's do this then."

"Right!" Yuzuki and Shikazuki shouted back as they took stances.

"Prepare to witness the power of a wizard!" Mystalfja stuck her hand into her cloak once again from inside she brought out a medium sized metal rod with a strange emblem on the end of it. She held it up in the air and began to spin it around with showy motions. "Spirits of earth and water, heed my call crush them against the walls!"

Suddenly the cave floor became unstable. It was moving on its own. Waves of solid rock cropped out and came rushing toward either kunoichi. Yuzuki was shocked at seeing her opponent's capabilities, but not so shocked that she was incapable of jumping the approaching wave. Shikazuki too managed to avoid being crushed against the walls by the wave of earth. The attack didn't stop after the first waves though. The earth continued to undulate under the feet of the Konoha teens no matter where they stepped. Mystalfja's control of their footing was making it impossible for her opponents to approach her.

"Great cutting whirlwind justu!" Yuzuki shouted as she leapt form one of the walls. She beat the wind hard with one of her steel fans and then harder with the other, creating a fiercely concentrated, chakra laced tornado that flew furiously at the staff twirling wizard.

"Spirit of earth, protect me!" Mystalfja shouted just at the whirlwind was about to engulf her. The ground around her rose up to form a sage that shielded her completely from the cyclonic gust. Though her attack was blocked, Yuzuki was relieved to find the earth had stopped moving below them.

Yuzuki and Shikazuki took a moment to collect themselves as they waited for their opponent to emerge from her earthen shell. As it started to fall, Shikazuki shouted, "Ultimate dark wave beam jutsu!" From her hands emerged a a vicious wide beam of pure darkness that seemed to dissolve the falling earth wall as it flew through them. Unfortunately, the impressive attack's target was no longer inside.

"Spirit of lightning, radiate forth!" a call sounded from behind Yuzuki and before the blonde knew it her body was shaking from a vicious electrical shock. She fell to her knees in excruciating pain as Mystalfja appeared from behind her.

"Like, how did you get over there?! Shikazuki shouted out angrily as she realized her attack had just missed and her ally had been temporarily immobilized.

"Come now girl, it should be obvious that any decent practitioner of magic would have a fabulous disappearing act." Mystalfja gave a satisfied laugh as she spoke.

"Disappear from this! Relentless wind slash just!" Yuzuki shouted suddenly, still on her knees in pain. She slashed out a an impressive blade of pure wind from one of her fans and directed it squarely at the nearby general. Due to her proximity, Mystalfja had no time to raise her defense. She recoiled in pain as the wind blade cut into her leg causing a great deal of blood to spurt out.

"Y-you bitch! How are you able to move after such a powerful blast of lightning?" Mystalfja cried, pain clear in her eyes and voice.

"Pure dark claw jutsu." Shikazuki shouted before Mystlafja recovered. A single claw composed of dark energy erupted out of her left hand as she jumped forward to attack. Mystalfja tried to step back but her reaction was slow. The dark claw burn through her cloak and into the flesh of her shoulder.

"Fuuuuck! You bitch..." Mystalfja spoke curtly, in desperate pain. Panic seemed to set in as she realized she could lose this fight if she didn't step up her game. The intensity of her voice was frightening, "Spirits of earth, water, and lightning grant me a worthy minion!"

The earth shook as it rose yet again. Rapidly it began to take a vaguely humanoid shape. Soon Mystalfja had received her finished product, a giant earthen doll that moved as she commanded it.

"What do we do to that thing?!" Shikazuki shouted out, impressed.

"We rip it apart!" Yuzuki responded as she struggled back to her feet. The earlier shock had exhausted a great part of her energy.

"Now, my golem attack!" Mystalfja shouted as she waved her rod about. The monster began to rush toward Yuzuki with surprising speed.

"Great cutting whirlwind jutsu!" Yuzuki returned to her mother's technique. A vicious tornado-like gust erupted from the combined effort of both her small fans. The blast went straight for the man made of rock and mud. It was ripped to shreds by the blast. Unfortunately, Mystalfja was waiting in it's shadows.

"Spirit of fire, blaze forth!" the wizard shouted as she pointed her rod squarely at the young wind master. A giant flame shot forth to incinerate the young girl.

"Darkness wing jutsu!" Shikazuki shouted just as the impossibly hot flame was about to make contact with Yuzuki's flesh. In an instant Yuzuki was out of harms way, in Shikazuki's arms and on the other side of the room.

"What?! What is this?! How did you do that girl?!" the redheaded woman sounded downright irate.

"Darkness wing is like a totally special advanced jutsu and stuff. It like let's me move around as I please in dark places like this cave."Shikazuki explained, a bit short on breath. Yuzuki could tell instantly it was also a very physically taxing technique her friend had used to save her.

"Grrr... You and your unrecorded strange techniques. I have to do something to eliminate future surprises." Mystalfja growled as she glared at her opponents. She then shouted out her commands to the elements as usual, "Spirit of fire, disperse the dark!" Suddenly a giant pillar of flame erupted in the center of the room. It's intense glow made the dark cave, light.

"Damn! Now your abilities won't be near as useful!" Yuzuki shouted under her breath to the girl she was standing next to.

"I don't know. I wouldn't really like say that. It will just have to like be different abilities I use." Shikazuki said with a smile. She added, "Yuzuki you think you could like distract her for a bit?"

"Sure." Yuzuki answered with a smile, realizing the other's plan.

Yuzuki ran forward at their opponent She shouted fiercely as she slashed at her opponent with the blades of her fans, "Cutting wind blade jutsu!" Fierce wind encircled the blades as they cut at the woman one after the other incessantly. Mystalfja struggled to evade the rapid strikes

"Spirit of water, flow forth!" the red-cloaked wizard commanded as she continued to avoid fan strikes. A torrent of water spewed froth from her rod at Yuzuki, knocking her back several feet into the wall of the cave The incredible pressure of the water blast made it quite painful.

"Shadow bind jutsu!" Shikazuki shouted from behind her opponent. The shadow she was casting under the light of the still burning flame pillar stretched forward and attached to that of the general. As the water stopped rushing against her, Yuzuki laughed.

"Looks, like the end of the line for you, Miss Magnificent." Yuzuki said with malice as she forced her arms into a cross shape. She shouted with excitement, "Relentless wind cross slash!" as she forcefully split her arms apart. Two giant blades of wind left her fans in a cross pattern. The blades flew at the shadow bound, immobile general. Mystalfja couldn't do anything as the powerful technique cut cleanly against her chest, spraying crimson blood onto her crimson cloak. She fell to the floor. The fire pillar died down and Shikazuki's technique faded.

"I hate you..." the beaten woman said from the floor. "First Lucrevina and now me... It is not befitting of us generals to be forced to show our true power to worthless dogs." Mystalfja struggled to get to her knees. Blood was trickling from her mouth, from a gash other head, and profusely from the cross shaped cut to her chest. She spoke in a very weak voice. "Heed my summons five sorcerers of hell. Your magic shall be my judgment and your souls shall be my armor. May your wisdom and dominion grant my foes a magnificent extinction!" Mystalfja hand went to her chest. She began to glow brightly and standing up seemed to become easy for her. "Ultimate God Battle Armor, Vriseltienju activate!"

An intense, blinding red light exploded out of the young woman's body. Soon she stood before her opponents seemingly healed, adorned in even more peculiar clothing than before. The outfit was still all red, but instead of concealing nearly every inch of the woman's body, it put everything on display. Mystalfja now wore skin tight red pants that had much of the legs and thighs visible through the partially cut out sides. Her midriff was completely exposed and her breasts were just covered by a tight, low-cut, cut off blouse. Instead of a red, wide-brimmed hat, she now wore a red pointy hat. The blouse, the pants and the hat were all emblazoned with intricate emblems. In her hand was a brand new rod, composed of a shiny red metal. It was very long and had a thick head that seemed to have a large red jewel engraved into it. All in all, the whole get up, looked sort of like a red version of the sort of witch costume slutty girls sometimes wore to costume parties.

"You... call... that... armor...?" Yuzuki said, trying to restrain her laughter.

"Well, wizards aren't supposed to wear heavy armor in the first place. Besides, I think it's cute. Our lord has marvelous taste!" Mystalfja said smiling and twirling around, admiring her sexy new look.

"Your friend Lucrevina like wasn't of the same opinion if I recall." Shikazuki giggled.

"You're kinda luck you know, I've never seen hers before. I bet she looked stunning..." Mystalfja said coolly.

"So, this 'armor' gives you new powers doesn't it?" Yuzuki returned to seriousness as she looked at her opponent anxiously.

"Our lord, Mangravello has given us all great power, but we can't even access half of it unless we activate our Armor." Mystalfja chimed in a low voice. "Regularly I'm only capable of basic elemental manipulation, but now I am able to fully manipulate the elements... I can also manipulate human souls."

"In that case, let's see what you're now capable of ." Yuzuki said, unsure of what to make of the woman's new powers.

"Spirit of fire, take form and aid me!" Mystalfja commanded as she shoved her heavy staff high into the air. A rift opened in front of them, from which a huge fiery demon crawled out. It was ten feet tall had bright red skin, giant claws and long flowing hair of fire. The terrifying sight almost made Yuzuki feel like giving up and accepting her death.

"Destroy them!" Mystalfa directed as she pointed toward Yuzuki and Shikazuki.

"As you command, master." the demon replied in a deep, ominous voice. Next thing Yuzuki knew the hell spawn had disappeared and reappeared behind her. It's claws closed around her neck and she could feel the heat from it's hands scorching her skin.

"Now for a special finish to this ridiculous game. Battle is no fun without a little drama after all." Mystalfja laughed as she turned toward Shikazuki who had only barely realized what was happening with her friend. "Spirit of Shikazuki, devote yourself to me and annihilate Yuzuki!"

A hard movement of Mystalfja's wand sent a beam of strange red light at the young Nara girl. In seconds the green color drained from her eyes and she said in a lifeless voice, "As you wish, master."

Shikazuki quickly grabbed a kunai from her being. She began to run toward her friend. She jumped and lunged, the small knife aimed squarely for the girls' heart. Yuzuki was held motionless by the fierce demon. There was nothing she could do but let her sister's lover become her killer.

But just as Shikazuki was making her lunge at Yuzuki's heart, a hellish growl of such force it sent shivers down even the spine of the manifestation of the fire spirit echoed roughly across the walls. Just as the knife was about to reach Yuzuki's chest, Shikazuki was tossed aside with unbelievable force, enough force to recover herself from Mystalfja's spell.

The Nara girl smiled as she looked up from the floor, her body wrecked with pain, at her savior, "Grandpa Ponybear, you came to rescue us?"

There, standing before her in all his glory was the beast-like Ponybear. He didn't' waste time exchanging pleasantries with his young granddaughter though. Instead, the noble man turned quickly to rend the fire demon's face with his claw like hand. The demon dropped a gasping Yuzuki as it recoiled in pain.

"Grrrekkkkl brwssssss mmmyytppppffff gggguuuusssssuuuu!" Ponybear shouted as he put his hands together. Suddenly darkness enveloped him completely replacing his form with that of a giant solid black, bear like monster.

The fire demon had no idea what had hit it until it was too late. Ponybear's razor sharp claws were cleaving its flesh apart with great ease. The demon who had before intimidated Yuzuki looked downright gentle next to Shikazuki's grandfather. Its shredded body was soon disappearing into the air.

Ponybear's jutsu soon faded and he spoke to the girl still lying on the floor, "Frrrwwsss, rrlllllggrrr mnnnnuupphhhhhhh?."

"No, it's okay, grandpa. I like didn't want to kill Yuzuki and stuff, and I'm like not that hurt anyways." Shikazuki said with a smile as she forced herself upright. "So what are you doing here, how'd you like know how to find us and stuff?"

" Grrrrcckkkkkk frowwlllll rhssiiisss drmmmnnnt, grrrrrrrsss.. Bfrrreddd wredddfffff shddddfrrrrrrrr" Ponybearanswered in his gruff fashion. Shikazuki nodded her head.

"Oh, so you were like on your way for your usual strength testing match against the cave troll chief when you ran into mom and the others and they told you we were like missing? Thats' great. Who knows' what might have happened had you not shown up." Shikazuki sighed. Though she usually concealed her fears from other, Yuzuki at that moment could see the relief in her friend's eyes.

"Who are you? What power do you posses that you can effortlessly defeat the manifestation of my fire dominion?!" Mystalfja asked. She had been shaking since first sight of the beast-like man, after witnessing his power she now looked petrified.

"This is my grandpa, Lord Ponybear. He's the strongest ninja of the Hidden Darkness Village. He's like totally unstoppable in dark places like this!" Shiakzuki announced proudly, reveling in the panicked look that spread on her enemies face.

"Fuck! Always something getting in the way! I can see, fighting you would be the same as suicide in this place. I suppose it's time to withdraw. I wonder how badly it'll be reprimanded for this failure. Thanks to your little slip of tongue at least I have some useful information to convey to my lord." Mystalfja said as she turned away from her enemies. Using her Chishiki voice she gave some parting words, "So long my dear friends, it was certainty a convivial diversion while it lasted. I pray our paths converge yet again some day."

"Grandpa, after her! She's one of the Overlord's generals. We can't let her leave!" Shikazuki shouted as Mystalfja began to walk slowly away from them.

"Hrrrrr gfrgggggg Drwwlllllll!!" Ponybear shouted as she charged the retreating general. Mystalfja turned back around to face him as she approached.

"Spirit of earth, clear my path! Spirit of air, give me flight!" Mystalfja shouted as she twirled her staff twice.

The cave ceiling above her suddenly split open, revealing the faint traces of sunlight. Very soon after that, the redheaded general, Mystalfja the Magnificent had rocketed off into the air at rapid speed. The mountain closed back up once she was gone.

"Yuzuki, are you alright?" Shikazuki shouted as she ran toward the still collapsed blonde.

"Y-yeah..." Yuzuki coughed. Talking made her throat hurt even more than it already did.

"Frsssll... Grwlllll." Ponybear said in a kind tone, concern clear in his eyes.

"You're right, grandpa. We like probably should ride to the village on your back." Shikazuki nodded softly and looked at Yuzuki who nodded as well. The two girls soon had themselves draped over the body of the beast-like man.

Shikazuki spoke as Ponybear broke into a run, "I want to thank you, Yuzuki."

"Why? I didn't do anything." Yuzuki rasped out.

"You like saw through Chishi-Mysticaliformia's plan and didn't kill me."

"That was nothing worthy of your thanks. You're the one who saved my life in that fight." Speaking so much was agonizing for Yuzuki but she didn't want to leave anything unsaid.

"Ah, that was nothing..." Shikazuki blushed.

"You really proved to me how amazing you are back there... I can see it now. I can see what my sister sees in you... I now understand... you really are the better choice for her." Yuzuki almost swallowed some of the words. Tears trickled from her eyes. She couldn't' see them, but she knew, Shikazuki with her dark eye could.

"I'd be willing to like share, you know." Shikazuki said softly, smiling gently.

"I know. But I also know that wouldn't be the best option for everyone. I love Inoko deeply, but it's simply not the same as the deep mutual understanding you and her share. All I would do is get in the way of your relationship becoming even more fulfilling..." Yuzuki said somehow both sad and content at the same time. She meant the words she spoke

"You're a good friend, Yuzuki. Thank you." Shikazuki said. Yuzki couldn't see her face so well but the sound of the others' voice was clue enough that she was crying now as well.

Ponybear continued to run forward for a while. Eventually he came to a stop before a very large intricate stone gate. Standing in front of this gate was the rest of the group. They waved upon seeing Ponybear's approached.

Inoko rushed froward in a panic. She looked at her lover and sister as they used each other for balance once removing themselves from Ponybear's back. She called out in horror at the terrible burns to Yuzuki's neck and the countless bruises and scrapes to Shikazuki's entire frame, "What happened? Are you two alright?!"

"We'll be fine..." Yuzuki coughed out. "We just ran into some trouble."

"Apparently the village is right behind this gate. You don't know how scary it was when you guys didn't show up..." Inoko was crying horribly. She embraced them both. They both petted her tenderly as if she was the fragile, injured one.

"It's okay, Inoko. We're really going to be like totally fine and stuff." Shikazuki flashed a cute smile to her lover followed by a quick peck to the girl's lips. Inoko's tears stopped.

"So, where's Chishiki?" Inoko asked. Shikazuki and Yuzuki's eyes met. They each gave a faint smile as they prepared to convey their story.

A/N: Chapter end. Hopefully you found the chapter somehow amusing. I'm sure everyone realized Chishiki was evil. I doubt anyone was real surprised to discover that she was one of the generals. Mystalfja the Magnificent is one of those all over the place characters that's hard to define. Her powers are kinda cool though. I had thought about having Inoko and co come and save the day instead of Ponybear, but I wanted that tender scene at the end and it would have been hard to pull off if Inoko was right there with them. Essentially this was a Shikazuki and Yuzuki bonding chapter. It actually contained very few of the characters for the most part. The next chapter will give you a full glimpse of the Darkness Village. I'm also thinking I might give you guys a lemon, though it probably wouldn't be as perverted as chapter 10. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed. Review and tell me what you think.

Oh and I've done some updating to the profiles. I've added a Mystalfja profile, some more translations form Rabukurafuto, and descriptions of my original jutsu. Check it out. But review first. Or I suppose you could check it out and then review. Just so long as you review.


	16. Keep it Together

A/N:Wow, 15 chapters... This thing is long. Anyways, this chapter contains lots of sex... Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Takako: "CrazyNinjaPenguin is but a delusional, powerless fool who does not even own Naruto or these song lyrics. Even in owning myself and the other original characters in this story he remains insignificant"

"_You say your wander is aimless  
It's a wonder you've come so far  
On beauty, luck and love  
For a life filled with  
So much emptiness  
Once you get off the ground_

__

You'll be flying blind  
People never change, bitch  
Don't even try  
You'll be flying blind,  
You've got to keep it together  
Swear to me you won't fall apart

_You're falling into your old ways  
The harder habits to break  
Will do you better  
You're falling into your old ways,  
Before you get off the ground_"

- Aqueduct, "Keep it Together"

Yuzuki's eyes widened as she took in the unreal sights of the foreign village for the first time. She wasn't the type to be awed by many things but one couldn't help but find the Village Hidden in the Darkness awe inspiring. Descending the incredibly high staircase from the village gate to the village itself, Yuzuki struggled to take in the glorious sights.

Everything about the village seemed downright unnatural. Yuzuki had to remind herself that she was still technically in a cave. It didn't look like a cave. Houses and buildings stretched on for great lengths until there was just darkness; there were no rock walls in sight. Above them there was no familiar cave ceiling either. Instead there was what looked like a starless night sky. It was completely dark in the village, but small bright lights illuminated everything to where one could see. In the center of the village stood a tall monolithic building that had at it's top a dully glowing orb of light. In its own way the village looked rather beautiful.

"Wow... amazing..." Inoko gasped as she took in the same things Yuzuki did while the group descended the long staircase.

"I know... isn't it like so romantic..." Shikazuki swooned with less energy than usual. She, like Yuzuki, was still shaken and injured from her recent fight.

"I never would have imagined a place like this existed in these caves..." Ichiro said obviously amazed.

"For something like this to... the knowledge of these people... I wonder how far superior it is..." Takako muttered softly; even she was genuinely impressed.

"Yup, yup! It's like so totally cool, isn't it?" Yohizu said excitedly as if she was showing off.

"So, what's gonna happen when we get down there?" Ichiro asked, still in a daze.

"Grrrfffllllt, krrrzzzzrrrrttt mfrrrrrrllll," Ponybear said forcefully. Ichiro backed off as if frightened and almost tripped over one of the stairs.

"Right. You go and like report to the council, daddy, and we go to the hospital to get Yuzuki and Shikazuki treated," Yohizu said with a firm nod.

Yuzuki might have contested treatment in favor of focusing on her mission, but even just breathing was painful with her scorched throat. She was eager to find treatment.

"It's too bad Chishiki didn't get to see this amazing village..." Inoko sighed aloud, apparently still enthralled by the scenery.

"Did you not listen to their story? That woman is our enemy!" Takako said curtly, a scowl on her lips.

"Hey! Don't talk to Inoko like that! Chishiki might be our enemy but she is also like our friend. Now that I like think about it, I bet she's not really all that evil and stuff," Shikazuki said forcefully, running ahead of the other and getting in her face.

Yuzuki would have reminded her easily distracted friend about how the redheaded general had plotted to have Shikazuki's beloved Inoko kill herself over Shikazuki's own death, but her throat still hurt too badly from where the "not so evil" woman's fire demon servant had almost choked her to death.

"Grllll, frrrrrmmmbbbbb... Tsffff" Ponybear said as the group reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Cool. See you later, Grandpa!" Shikazuki said with an enthusiastic wave as the beast like man bolted from the scene in the direction of the center of the village.

"So how do we get to the hospital?" Inoko asked in a soft voice as she glanced at the red marks on her sister's neck.

"Right this way! Follow me!" Yohizu chimed in an almost lyrical fashion.

Yuzuki gave a faint smile as she followed the woman through the streets of the new village. Up close the village seemed even more bizarre than it did from above. The houses and other structures were shaped the same as in Konoha, but on closer inspection looked to be mostly made of glass and metal. Every structure had short, brightly lit glass tubes at the sides of it, casting light on the streets.

As the group moved they passed countless villagers. The people of the Darkness Village were not so much outlandish as their village was. They just seemed like regular people. The only thing different about them was that they dressed almost exclusively in dark shades. They would stop and stare at the brightly clothed strangers as they made their way through the village.

"So what are these glass lighting tubes called?" Ichiro asked as he went up and touched one of brightly lit the translucent glass devices.

"Oh, that?" Yohizu smiled. "That's a fluorescent light bulb."

"Ooh, they're so pretty..." Inoko said softly, causing Shikazuki to smile.

"Not as pretty as you," she flirted. Inoko giggled.

"I find it rather peculiar that so many would choose a life in such odd surroundings..." Takako spoke; it was odd hearing her verbalize a thought that wasn't an insult.

"It's not odd. It's like no different from any other village," Shikazuki said at once.

"It's completely underground and survives on artificial lighting. How is that not something that can be described as 'odd'?" Takako spat back her reply.

"It is a little different actually," Inoko said fairly meekly, not wanting to disagree with her beloved.

"I suppose I can see why you would like say that and stuff," Shikazuki gave a deep sigh.

"So how exactly do people get food down here?" A rare good question escaped Ichiro's lips.

"Magic!" Yohizu gave an exuberant one word reply.

"Magic? What do you mean?" Inoko asked with a noticeably skeptical look.

"They like totally have this magic spell that can like totally mimic the light given off by the sun and this other like totally magical spell that can transport water long distances through the caverns. This allows us to like grow plant life in special cultivation complexes on the outskirts of the village," Yohizu explained cheerfully.

"Wow! Amazing…." Inoko and Ichiro both said in practical unison.

"Tch, it's obviously not near as magical as you say. Still, being able to cope with darkness and isolation so well with things like artificial sunlight and advanced irrigations systems… This village truly is an interesting place…." Takako said rather darkly.

"Hey! How can you just call me wrong like that! I like know its magic. That's what daddy told me when I was like five!" Yohizu scoffed, her face forming a scowl. Takako didn't respond.

"Isn't that like the hospital?" Shikazuki asked pointing at a very large gray building before them.

"Yup, yup! It sure is," the girl's mother answered her question.

"Great! I like totally want to get treated and stuff. My body like aches so bad and I feel like I'm about to pass out." Shikazuki said, suddenly seeming rather worn.

"Oh, Shikazuki. Come, let's hurry and get you in there…" Inoko said, suddenly seeming concerned.

As they hurried ahead of the group, Yuzuki shook her head. For the vast majority of their walk Shikazuki had seemed her usual self.

Entering the Darkness Village's hospital, Yuzuki was greeted by a very professional sort of atmosphere. They talked with a receptionist who guided them to a waiting room to await care. There weren't very many other patients so they were addressed promptly.

"Yamanaka, Nara, we're ready to take the two of you," A rather cute girl in a gray nurse's outfit called from a hall nearby.

"Both at the same time?" Inoko asked, surprised.

"It's easier that way," the nurse said in a professional tone, "now come this way, you two."

"'Kay," Shikazuki said with a smile as she skipped toward the nurse. Yuzuki followed behind slowly.

The nurse lead them through a few halls and finally into a large open treatment room with five separate beds. None of them were filled.

"Aren't there any other patients in this hospital?" Yuzuki had to ask, even if it hurt her throat.

"Oh, of course there are; just not too many. I suppose as outsiders I can't expect you to know, but in this village we have advance immunization and treatment techniques so disease is a non issue. Violent crime in a rarity as it is difficult to get away with it due to security measures. The only patients we typically receive regularly are those suffering from unfortunate accidents," The young nurse answered the question fully as she let the two patients find their beds. "I'll get the doctor to see you shortly," she said before leaving.

And the nurse wasn't lying. It was only about a minute before the door to the treatment room was opened yet again. In stepped a woman wearing a light gray doctor's coat. She looked to be in her early thirties and had very long, straight blonde hair. She wore silver-framed, thin glasses that accentuated her piercing blue eyes. Her large breasts and shapely figure made her the model of a sexy adult woman.

"Hi. I am doctor Azusa Aya, and I am going to treat you today," The woman said in a relaxed, cheery voice.

"Ohh... wow, Doctor is like so sexy and pretty..." Shikazuki near swooned at fist sigh of the woman.

"Thanks a lot. You're one cute patient yourself," Dr. Aya smirked and giggled. She looked at Yuzuki, "And your friend's a real looker too." She sighed and then said calmly, "Now, would you mind telling me what's wrong with the two of you."

"Oh well, I was first injured while were like fighting cave trolls like in the cave and stuff. I mostly recovered from that but then we learned one of our companions was really an evil wizard so we had to like fight her. It was then that Yuzuki got like all injured and stuff when the wizard electrocuted her and crushed her with a torrent of water and then had her fire demon servant choke her neck. All that happened to me is that I got tossed roughly to the ground by my grandpa after I had drained like most of my chakra." Shikazuki told the story in a cheerful fashion. Yuzuki shook her head.

"I see. It shouldn't take very long at all to treat the two of you," Azusa smiled cheerily, " Fire demon burns may have more intensity to them thanks to their dark magic qualities but really they're no harder to treat if you know what you're doing." The methodical way the doctor said this, just accepting Shikazuki's story, left Yuzuki taken aback.

"Awesome! I'm so glad we got such a sexy, skilled doctor to like take care of us and stuff," Shikazuki cheered.

"Thank you, cutie. Now why don't you undress so I can see the damage that's done," Dr. Aya ordered serenely.

Yuzuki and Shikazuki both followed the instruction and stripped off all they're clothing save their underwear. Azusa smirked softly once they were done.

"You really are a cute little thing, you remind me of a dear friend I used to have," the older woman said wispily as she examined Shikazuki closer.

"You mean my mom?" Shikazuki asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I doubt it. It's likely little more than a coincidence," Azusa said softly.

The doctor went about examining the two girls injuries. Shikazuki was easily treated with some chakra applied to her cuts and bruises. Azusa addressed Yuzuki's neck with some sort of cream or ointment as well as chakra. In less than an hour all pain was gone.

"So, Yuzuki, does your throat feel better?" the doctor asked after a while.

"It feels great, doctor," Yuzuki said, overjoyed that there was no pain in speaking.

"You're like totally amazing, Doctor Aya. I'm not even sure the fifth Hokage could have cured someone quicker," Shikazuki gushed.

"Hokage? I assume that's a compliment..." Azusa said, unsure.

"Yes, and a very good one at that," Yuzuki said with her own girlish laugh.

"Well, then, thank you," the doctor smiled graciously.

"So are we dismissed, then?" the young blonde asked.

"No. We're done with treatment, but that doesn't mean you're just free to go. The two of you need to rest and recover your strength," the doctor said firmly. Bot girls nodded in response.

--

After a few hours of rest Doctor Aya agreed to release the two patients. The nurse was sent to summon the girls companions. In only a few moments Ichiro, Takako, and Inoko had entered the room to be greeted by the kind doctor's smile. When Yohizu entered the room, the doctor wasn't smiling though.

"You! You're... Those eyes... no one else has eyes so perfectly round and green..." the doctor was shaking at sight of the other woman. The look on her face was one of utter shock.

"Do I like know you or something?" Yohizu asked as the woman continued to stare.

"Y-you've forgotten me, Y-Yohizu...?" Azusa seemed saddened.

"Guess so. Which is strange since I usually remember like totally drop dead sexy doctor ladies..." Yohizu said lingeringly, perhaps trying to place the woman.

"So you are, Yohizu Jimokai, right?" doctor Aya was still shaking just a little.

"I was. But now it's like, Yohizu Nara," the short adult woman corrected nonchalantly.

"What?! Why would you change your name?" now Azusa looked scared.

"Well, duh! That should be like obvious. It's what happens like when a girl gets married," Yohizu said energetically.

"M-Married?! Tell me you didn't..." the beautiful doctor looked heartbroken.

"Of course I did. You think I would have like given birth to Shikazuki without first like marrying her dad?" Yohizu began to shoot awkward glances.

"She's your..." Dr. Aya gasped.

"Told ya it was my mom who I was like reminding you of," Shikazuki said with cheer.

"So how do you know Miss Yohizu in the first place?" Inoko asked, curiously.

Azusa looked at Inoko and then at the ground. She said slowly and languidly, "Yohizu Jimokkai was my first love..."

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember having a lover like as totally hot as you..." Yohizu said doubtfully.

"It was twenty-five years ago when we first met. We quickly became the best of friends and quickly after that the took the next step..." Dr. Aya's eyes were watery and her voice was trembling. "We were inseparable... you told me we'd be together forever... then you disappeared..."

"Awww, that's sad..." Inoko said with downcast eyes as the beautiful doctor began to cry in full.

"Ummm... How old are you Yohizu-sensei?" Yuzuki asked, finding something about the story off.

"What?! Do you honestly think a totally mature adult women would like reveal important details like that?" Yohizu said at once, seemingly angered.

"Mom's thirty-two." Shikazuki said nonchalantly , receiving a nasty glare from her mother.

"Heh. Thirty-two. So twenty-five years ago she was." Yuzuki stopped briefly to do some quick mental math. "Do you honestly expect us to believe you were Yohizu-sensei's lover when she was seven years old."

"I-I admit we were young... b-but I don't see how that means you can't believe it.," Azusa gulped.

"Well I don't believe it. It's ridiculous. It's no wonder Yohizu-sensei doesn't remember you. Your story's nothing but a lie." Yuzuki said curtly. Inside she sighed; she had admired this woman greatly during the treatment, but it seemed now that, just like every other hot girl Yuzuki met, Dr. Azusa Aya had her set of personality defects.

"Wait! I like totally remember now! You're A-Azusa..." Yohizu started excitedly but slipped into melancholy.

"What?! Don't tell me she's telling the truth!" Yuzuki shouted in disbelief and embarrassment.

"Yup Yup. Azusa Aya was like my first girlfriend ever. She was like really cute but didn't look anything like this sexy doctor lady. She had short hair and was even shorter than I was at the time and her chest was like totally flat." Yohizu recalled with a bright smile.

"You were pretty flat back than too, if you remember." Azusa said smiling as well. Yuzuki had to wonder why she even had to say this; weren't pretty much all seven-year-old girls flat-chested?

"You're right. I just can't believe you got like so pretty, Azusa..." Yohizu said lingeringly.

"Hearing you say that makes me so happy." The doctor was crying once more though this time sadness didn't seem to be at root. "You've become exceptionally beautiful with age as well, Y-Yohizu."

"I know. I like totally have. I mean I may not be like all 'tall and seductive' like you but I got like really big breasts, beautiful lustrous black hair that like sparkles in the moonlight, and like the cutest face ever." Yuzuki, Inoko, and Shikazuki all let out sighs as they watched the adult woman ruin her romantic moment with over-excited boasting.

"Why did you leave, Yohizu?" Azusa asked softly.

"Didn't you hear? I was chosen to become fiancee to the exiled heir of the Mitumarushime clan..." Yohizu said in somber voice.

"But he was reported as being murdered only five years after you left the village!" Azusa had a desperate quality to her voice, "Why didn't you come back to me?"

"I forgot." Yohizu replied simply.

"You... forgot?" the sadness in the pretty doctor's face slowly morphed into a trembling intensity, "What about the beautiful two years we spent together? What about all those long nights you held me fondly? What about the way you told me you loved me and that we would be together forever? Did all that mean nothing to you?!"

Yohizu looked down in disgrace as if she was ashamed of herself. "No... I loved you. All of that was like super special to me too... It' just that after all the... parties... powders... smoke... pills... and probably something else I can't remember, remembering anything became hard." Yohizu then looked her past lover straight in the eye. "I know I like totally shouldn't expect you to ever forgive me, b-but... I'm like really, really sorry, Azusa."

"So you didn't come back because you're easily corruptible and have a short attention span, not because you don't love me?" Azusa perked up considerably.

"Yup, yup. Sorry!" Yohizu said with a childish smile.

"Would you come back to me, Yohizu?" Dr. Aya asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry. I have a family now, Azusa. I have a husband and two totally adorable daughters and I like need t be there for them," Yohiuz said in a low voice, "Haven't you moved on since then as well?"

"No. I-I always waited for you... I was heartbroken after you were taken from me... I just concentrated everything on my studies and later my job... and prayed that maybe some day... you'd want me again..." These words made Yuzuki think. At first hearing them Yuzuki almost immediately labeled them as foolish. Soon she realized, however, that if she refused to give up on Inoko, she would end up the exact same way down the road.

"Aww..." Shikazuki swooned at the doctor's sweet words. She then said, bright-eyed to her mother, "Mom, you do realize, Dad's like hundreds of miles away and stuff and that there's like absolutely nothing stopping you form giving this beautiful woman a taste of what she wants."

"Yeah, Miss Yohizu, she needs you. Besides, haven't you ben unfaithful to your husband since the beginning anyways?" Inoko said firmly, obviously touched by the scene that had just unfolded.

Yohizu smiled. She then said cheerily, "You two are like totally right! Azusa, let's fuck each other like crazy!"

Inoko and Yuzuki sighed at the bluntness of their team leader's words. Azusa didn't waste a breath sighing. Instead, as soon as the sound waves carrying Yohizu's words hit her eardrums she had pinned the other woman to one of the hospital beds and had started kissing her like mad.

Yuzuki watched as the kiss quickly became ultra-passioante. She could see Yohizu and Dr. Aya's tongue flickering rapidly against one another as copious levels of saliva began to trickle out and down Yohizu's face. Azusa's hands quickly found and untied Yohizu's cape before slipping under her blouse. She cupped Yohziu's breasts rigorously through her bra while Yohizu pulled the blouse off herself.

Yohizu fumbled with the clasps to her bra while Azusa hastily removed her doctor's coat and the shirt under it then undid her own. The distance closed once more as the two went to simultaneously cup one another's now exposed breasts while their tongues began to lash across one another hotly again. Eventually they both removed their hands and replaced them at each other's back to allow soft, pillowy flesh to press hard against soft, pillowy flesh while they continued to explore each other's mouths.

"Wow... Mom and Dr. Aya are like so totally hot and stuff." Shikazuki said, wide-eyed and drooling as she watched the scene without blinking. "Inoko love, I'm really hot right now, make love to me."

Inoko, who had been watching the scene, mesmerized, as well, turned immediately to her lover. "Right now? Here in front of every body?" She asked reluctantly.

Shikazuki's eyes were focused on Azusa's long tongue as it worked deliberate circles around her mother's incredibly erect nipples while Yohizu let out soft impassioned moans. She said to her lover, not turning away, "Yeah. Right now."

Inoko shrugged. "Okay," she said before pushing her lover down onto another hospital bed and forcing her tongue deep into her mouth.

Yuzuki watched as her sister and Shikazuki's kiss elevated in passion. She had never seen te two of them kiss passionately before and seeing it now she could only further her new found understanding of their love. The way their tongues swiveled about one another, reveling in every millisecond of contact just made it seem even more right to her. It was also really really hot.

The young couple wasted even less time than the adults in removing their tops. Shikazuki, who had only just recently reclothed herself quickly tossed off her scarf then her cape then her shirt and then her bra while Inoko wormed herself out of her simple blouse and her own bra. Just the adults had done before the, they then began to press their breasts together while they kissed passionately and embraced each other.

Yuzuki's eyes travelled from her sister and Shikazuki back to the gorgeous doctor and Shikazuki's mother. Azusa had finished lining every inch of Yohizu's succulent chest with saliva an her tongue was moving downward at a deliberate pace while a hand slowly hiked up Yohizu's long skirt until her lime green cotton panties were exposed. Both hands went to the hem of the green undergarment as Yuzuki felt her mouth water in anticipation.

Yuzuki was needless to say quite aroused in watching the four sexy females in front of her all engaged in heated sexual activity. She forced herself to remember then that the other two members of their team, as silent as they might have been, were still behind her. She turned immediately to face Ichiro.

Ichiro Watari's face was entirely red and blood was spouting incessantly from his nose. He had an incredibly dumb look on his face and his pants appeared to be suspiciously tight. Yuzuki sighed as she wordlessly grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him toward the door. She shoved him out forcefully causing him to trip to the floor outside the room. She then closed the door and shoved a chair in front of it.

The other of her comrades, Takako Hyuga-Aburame, had been standing still, wearing a bored, impatient scowl on her face since they had entered the room. Now disgust had entered her expression as well. Yuzuki pondered briefly as to whether she should forcefully toss the cruel girl out as well. Then her thoughts about Takako turned elsewhere.

Yuzuki realized something: she was the only blonde in that room who didn't have a sexy black haired, big-breasted girl pinned to a hospital bed. Her tongue wasn't madly flickering through a beautiful woman's sopping wet slit like Azusa's was. Her lips weren't rigidly pressed around a busty girl's stiff nipple like her sister's were. She wasn't having any fun.

Takako was a bitch. She was spiteful, power crazed, and beyond cold-hearted. She also had insects inside of her. But Takako was also a girl, a sexy black-haired, big-breasted girl who could easily be pinned to a hospital bed. Yuzuki knew she shouldn't but her senses were so overpowered by the sights, sounds and smells of sex in that room that she losing better judgement.

"Eh, what the hell..." Yuzuki thought aloud as she came to her decision. Without warning she had used her strength to bring her rival down onto one of the open beds.

"What the hell do you think you're--" Takako began to scream as Yuzuki held her rigidly to the bed. Constant shaking of her head led to her sunglasses being dislodged and her soft pearl eyes being revealed. Her words were cut off when Yuzuki brought their lips together.

Takako didn't kiss back. Yuzuki didn't expect her to. Why would she? Yuzuki expected insects to begin attacking her pretty soon. Surprisingly, even if Takako's tongue was stationary as Yuzuki's wormed around it in her mouth, she was not openly putting up an effort to stop the other.

"Oh wow! Way to go, Yuzuki!" Shikazuki cheered, tilting her head to see her lover's sister and the apathetic girl kissing while Inoko pulled off her skirt and panties.

"My big sister certainly is brave..." Inoko giggled cutely as she positioned herself between Shikazuki's legs, outstretching her tongue and guiding it toward her lover's waiting slit.

"Stop this this instant!" Takako shouted, all in one breath once Yuzuki had sampled enough of her saliva and had moved to place kisses at her neck while she hurriedly struggled to unbutton Takako's heavy cloak.

Takako was a bad actor. With her power she could have easily stopped Yuzuki had she wanted. She didn't want it to stop. Yuzuki guessed that the cold girl who had remained distant from others all her life was curious as to what being loved felt like. Either that or watching the other two couples get stated was enough to arouse even someone like Takako.

Eventually Yuzuki's fight against Takako's thick black cloak proved successful and it was stripped off the girl and tossed aside. Takako's shirt came off with more ease. Yuzuki smirked at what she uncovered. The sights prompted her to remove the girl's pants as well, so as Takako was left unclothed save for her underwear.

It was definitely odd seeing so much of Takako's flesh exposed. Her skin was a shade of pale most people wouldn't even achieve in death but it wasn't necessarily off-putting. The ghostly shade made Takako seem somehow pure. Actually, her shades and imposing black outfit removed to leave only a white cotton bra and matching panties, Takako Hyuga-Abuame looked like an entirely different girl. Yuzuki couldn't help but find this girl irresistibly hot.

High moans then filled the air as Yoizu was granted a spectacular orgasm off Azusa's tongue. The sweet sound just served to further Yuzuki's lust; her hands went to undo Takako's bra while her lips went back to the girl's neck. When the bra was removed Yuzuki moved back to eye the impressive mounds she had just freed.

Takako's breasts were roughly the size of Inoko's but due to her smaller size seemed larger . They looked plump and succulent. Yuzuki moved quickly, bringing her lips to one of Takako's light pin nipples. Her tongue flickered against it repeatedly as she pressed it between her lips. She felt as the tiny nub hardened in her mouth.

"Stop this at once or I'll kill you..." Takako said with none of her usual snap, making it sound like more of a pitiful suppressed wine than an actual threat.

Yuzuki's hand traveled down to the soft cotton between Takako's legs. She rubbed the front of the panties and was surprised to find them quite damp. There was something deeply satisfying in knowing she was turning Takako on. She wanted desperately to hear the girl moan. She rubbed hard at Takako's damp sex through the cloth of the panties while she bit down softly at the girl's nipple.

"Ahhh..." Takako couldn't suppress her feeling anymore and a high moan escaped her lips. Yuzuki couldn't believe it when it hit her ears over the sounds of Shikazuki's frantic moaning and Azusa soft squeals. It was such a beautiful sound, pure and irresistible.

The sweet melodic sound was enough to cause Yuzuki to take an immediate break from her suckle to kiss the source of the sound, Takako's soft lips. She was surprised to find Takako's tongue was already there waiting for her this time. It fluttered wildly as Takako kissed her back with everything she had. Yuzuki's satisfaction only continued to grow.

A line of saliva connected their outstretched tongues as Yuzuki pulled back. She straddled back downward to the girl's breasts and kissed and licked them happily for awhile. Takako was now moaning more honestly. The beautiful sounds forced Yuzuki to not waste a second in moving downward still. She kissed across Takako's stomach and her navel before hastily ripping the girl's panties from her being. She split Takako's legs wide and bent in between them.

With a wide grin etched onto her face, Yuzuki let her tongue corse through the slick, surely never before touched, pink slit in front of her. Takako gave a high heavenly moan that rivaled the intensity of Shikazuki's orgasmic wailing in the background. Both sounds fueled Yuzuki's hunger, causing her to attack the dripping wet opening with everything she had.

Yuzuki's tongue darted hard as deep as it would go into Takako's warm hole. It then moved rapidly and repeatedly up and down the shiny, smooth crevasse. The pace slowed to a series of long tongue strokes that caused Takako to moan like mad. Finally Yuzuki began to really give it everything. She focused an incredible series of short motions on Takako's sensitive clit.

Takako's whole body moved and writhed under Yuzuki's tongue as she moaned and moaned. Yuzuki knew the girl was close to her limit and that excited her to no end. She was desperate to hear what Takako sounded like when she came. Her now exhausted tongue struggled to find enough energy to increase it's speed.

It wasn't long at all before Takako was rewarded with a massive orgasm. Her whole body shook as she made a sound that could only be described as angelic. A shot of clear fluid splashed against Yuzuki's tongue as Takako continued to pant.

Yuzuki lifted her tongue and then her head and smiled at the adorable expression on Takako's face. It was such a far cry from her usual scowl. Looking elsewhere Yuzuki saw that the quarter-century old childhood romance of Azusa and Yohizu was well revived, as the two women were now busily grooving their sexes against one another. Tilting her head just slightly more she saw that Shikazuki now had her tongue buried deep between Yuzuki's beloved sister's legs; Inoko panting with her mouth open. With a sexy smile on her face Yuzuki turned back to the girl she could still taste on her tongue.

"So Takako, never would have guessed such adorable sounds could come from that mouth of yours." Yuzuki teased with a high laugh, "Who would have thought the blood-thristy Takako Hyuga-Aburame would be such a pervert..."

"S-shut up! I-I..." Takako yelled and then struggled with an excuse. "You forced me. There was nothing I could do but go a long with your sick game."

Yuzuki laughed harder. She said gently, "You don't have to hide it, Takako, no one cares if you enjoy being touched and held like that. Practically everyone does."

Takako nodded meekly, an adorable blush about her face. She spoke under her breath, "I just never knew.."

"Well if you're cold with everyone all the time you're never going to find out what stuff like this feels like." Yuzuki smiled.

Takako then sounded more herself as she spoke evenly but with a hint of excitement, " I never knew one person could have so much power over another without using chaka. I didn't know it was possibly to so completely control and overwhelm the senses in such an amazing way."

Yuzuki sighed a deep sigh as she remembered it was Takako she was dealing with.

An incredible moan filled the air causing Yuzuki to turn around. She watched as her sister shook through a powerful orgasm while Shikazuki kissed her neck and fingered her. The two broke away and panted a while before joining lips to kiss like mad.

"Mmmm, that was so good, love..." Inoko said between deep tongue kisses.

"Mmmmm, yeah... it's always good." Shiakzuki said as she turned to watch her mother and the beautiful doctor engage in another round of slit-on-slit grinding. She said with a smile as she jumped to her feet, her eyes meeting Yuzuki's for a moment, "Your sister still has her clothes on, Inoko. Why don't you like go help, Takako with her for awhile?"

"Y-you think I should? What about you?" Inoko said unsteadily.

"I'm gonna go see if I could like help entertain Mom and her sexy friend for a little while and stuff." Shikazuki explained as she skipped toward the older women.

She pressed her giant breasts into her mother's back to get her attention. Yohizu turned at once at the sensation and was surprised to see her daughter embracing her from behind. Shikazuki caught her mother' jaw and held it rigidly while she forced their lips together. Their tongues bathed each other lovingly.

Azusa, noticing the new arrival to her group brought a halt to her thrusting against Yohizu. She let both her hands find their way under the Nara women and fingers find either woman's smooth slit. Both mother and daughter began to moan into each others mouth as the skilled doctor pulsed her fingers into either of them at the same time.

Yuzuki would have continued to watch the remarkably hot scene but her beloved sister was right there in front of her with an awkward smile on her face. She asked sensually, "Do you want me to make you feel good, sister?"

"There's nothing I want more, Inoko," Yuzuki said lovingly as she placed a gentle kiss on her sister's lips. Inoko let the kiss become quite heated as her tongue forced its way into Yuzuki's mouth.

"I somehow didn't think we'd ever be doing this again, sister... but I'm glad we are... I really loved it the first time," Inoko admitted shyly. Yuzuki knew she would have to thank Shikazuki later.

"I did too, Inoko. I loved it a lot." Yuzuki let her tongue brush softly against her sister's lips.

Inoko giggled after the wet kiss was done. She turned to Takako who still lie naked nearby. She bent forward on top of the girl. "You're really pretty when you're like this, Takako." Then Inoko kissed her.

Yuzuki didn't know at fist if she liked seeing Takako kiss her sister passionately. After a few seconds she decided it was sexy as hell. She moved to join them and extended her tongue so as they could share a three-way kiss. Eventually Inoko broke away and left Yuzuki and Takako to continue kissing without her. Inoko slunk down to work at removing Yuzuki's pants. When they were removed she let the panties follow. Yuzuki gasped into Takako's hot open mouth as she felt her sister's tongue run down her flooding slit.

Takako shyly broke the kiss to slip her hands under Yuzuki's shirt. Timidly she pulled the shirt off the girl and then removed the bra as well. Takako blushed as her lips met one of Yuzuki's rock hard nipples; she licked it softly. The combined effort of her sister and rival caused Yuzuki to start moaning feverishly. Takako's licks gradually became bolder.

Takako placed kisses to Yuzuki's other breast, then her neck and then her mouth again while Yuzuki seemed to target every inch of Yuzuki's sex. Yuzuki honestly couldn't tell everything they were doing to her, there were so many sensations. Tilting her head slightly she saw that Shikazuki was receiving much the same attention she was, Yohizu busily licking away at her sex while Dr. Aya furiously made out with her.

Inoko suddenly stopped, leaving Yuzuki's building pleasure in a state of suspense. She asked sensually while still staring into her sister's juicy sexual core, "You wanna try this part for awhile, Takako?"

"I suppose." Takako said quickly, failing to hide her excitement. She was licking Yuzuki's slit greedily only seconds after Inoko moved out of the way.

"Licking you got me all hot again, sister. I was wondering if you'd return the favor now?" Inoko said, licking her lips and then planting a deep, wet, Yuzuki-flavored kiss on her sister's lips. Yuzuki didn't speak but instead nodded excitedly several times. Inoko climbed over her backwards and let her crotch hang over her sister's mouth.

Yuzuki was surprised as her sister rubbed her watering sex across her face. Her sister hadn't previously been so dirty; she supposed it was another thing to thank Shikazuki for. She stuck her tongue out and rigidly and let Inoko do all the work of thrusting against it, while she about drowned in the sweet taste and scent of her sister.

Of course Takako was pretty good too. She had picked up an exquisite oral technique from what Yuzuki had done to her. Yuzuki let her moans echo off of Inoko's slit as she felt Takako's tongue assault her clit. Eventually Takako got so good that concentrating on licking Inoko was impossible. Yuzuki's hands went to Inoko's rounded rear and gently pushed up signaling to Inoko to give her some room to breathe and moan.

Yuzuki quickly allowed a few fingers to replace her tongue and find their way inside Inoko's sex. Inoko moaned as Yuzuki began to pulse erratically in time with Takako's wild licks. Takako looked up to see this change had occurred and decided to follow suit, lodging two of her slender fingers inside of her blonde teammate.

Yuzuki's body writhed back and forth as her fingers thrust in and out of her sister while Takako's did the same to her. Her and Inoko were both moaning loudly with gradually increasing volume. Everything became so hot and impassioned that it all seemed to blur. Yuzuki screamed as she hit her limit and the sensations of release swept her away. She panted as she feverishly picked up the pace of her wrist. It wasn't long before Inoko was crying out in blissful climax as well.

All three girls immediately got together for another three way tongue kiss. As they each cupped one of the other's breasts. The kiss soon split so as they could watch the other party. The other three appeared to be reaching their big finish as well.

Yohizu was shouting out moans as her daughter feverishly tongued her beautiful slit. Azusa was positioned behind her rubbing her breasts into Yohizu's back as she kneaded Yohizu's own heavy breasts and kissed her neck passionately. Working together, the two brought Yohizu what appeared to be a marvelous orgasm.

Mother and daughter kissed each other lovingly for a good length of time. Either than took turns exploring the doctor's hot mouth.

"Ooh, sex with you is so much fun, Mom, we should like do this all the time and with Shikako too!" Shikazuki said excitedly.

"Okay! That sound like lots of fun!" The mother exclaimed excitedly, licking her lips and cupping her daughter's breasts, "You're like so sexy, dear, I'm surprised we didn't climb in bed together sooner. I bet fucking Shikako would be like totally hot too."

"Isn't Shikako a little young to be sexually active, Miss Yohizu?" Inoko asked as the two groups merged.

"She's the same age I was when I first had sex Azusa..." Yohizu looked at the other with a peculiar expression.

"And you've only gotten better since that time... that was almost enough to make me fall for you again..." Dr. Aya cooed girlishly.

"Again? I thought you were always in love with Miss Yohizu..." Inoko said, confused.

"Of course I am. I love her with all my heart. It's because of that love that I need to finally learn to stop being selfish and do what is best for my beloved and her family," Azusa said, in tears.

"Oh, Azusa, that's like so sweet of you..." Yohizu said, kissing the doctor gently on the lips.

"As I see what would be best for the family would be if mom would like divorce dad and take me and Shikako to live with you instead. Of course Inoko would have to come along as well and then the five of us could have like totally hot five-way lesbian sex every single night and stuff," Shikazuki spoke with clear excitement.

"Shikazuki! Don't say that. I like love your father. I don't care if sex with him like doesn't even compare with sex with Azusa or Ino or Temari or you. There's like no way I'm ever going to find another guy like that who will just sit around and not care at all about what I do," Yohizu insisted.

"I don't want to split apart your family either, Shikazuki. I love your mother, and now after being with her again I realize what hat means I have to do. Being with her again was nice, but I have no reason to selfishly take away her current happiness. I think for once I will finally be able to move on and find someone new," Azusa said hopefully, a smile on her face.

Yuzuki was also smiling. She was looking at Inoko and smiling. She felt the same. Being with Inoko again was incredible but it had been different this time. She wasn't interested in romance or exclusive love anymore. It had just been about her and Inoko celebrating their deep love for each other. Though similar excursions in the future would by no means be avoided Yuzuki was now completely confident she was ready to find someone else to let into her heart.

What Yuzuki wasn't so confident about was Takako. She was currently lying in Inoko's lap while Inoko softly ran her hand through her hair. She still looked cute and sweet. Yuzuki had to wonder if any sort of change in Takako's attitude would occur when the girl redressed herself in her shades and black cloak. Yuzuki was curious to see how much of the cruel attitude would remain.

"You fools do realize we are late, don't you?" Takako suddenly sat up as Yuzuki watched her and snapped coldly.

"Late? Late for what?" Yuzuki asked, confused. Turning to a clock she read the time as being roughly seven fifteen at night.

"Oh no, she's right!" Inoko exclaimed as she too looked at the clock.

"While you and Shikazuki were like being treated the rest of us went and met up daddy again and he told us that the council like all wanted to meet with us at seven," Yohizu answered Yuzuki's question.

"That's just great. Let's hurry and go then," Yuzuki said with an angry sigh as she stood and fished in the scattered array of clothes on the floor for her own. The other's followed suit.

A/N: Uhhh, again I'm late. This time there aren't any convenient excuses, just that I've been easily distracted of late, and writing the first half of this chapter was mind numbingly tedious for me. Once I got to the sex the pages started filling up as usual at least. Azusa Aya is an interesting character... actually not really, she was pretty much just concocted as some backwards way to force a Yuzuki X Takako lemon. It was just extra convenient to make her a sort of extreme parallel of Yuzuki. After writing the Yuzuki X Takako (X Inoko) scene, I kinda wish there was a place to write the Azusa X Yohizu (X Shikazuki) in depth as well. Anyways, there will be another massive, incredibly perverse lemon in just a couple more chapters (and that one will be the last one for awhile) . Next chapter has our group meeting with the high council. Expect some surprising revelations that are not really surprising or revealing.

Anyways, as usual, allow me to thank Rabukurafuto for translating more stuff on the profile page into Japanese for me. I have also been inspired by Rabukurafuto (who did the same thing in a story of his) to add something new to the profile page, a list of the voice actors working today (both Japanese and English) I would pick to voice the original characters in an anime version of the story. Really this was just a fun waste of time for me, but potentially some of you might be curious as to what I envision the characters sounding like (though not all of them are "perfect" fits). I tried to pick actors who had at least two roles I was familiar with (though a couple only have one). As this story is set in the Naruto universe I tried to shy away from actors who already play big parts in Naruto. It was a real struggle finding enough suitable, familiar English voice actresses to fill the parts of all the girls in the story (the Japanese version was easy on the other hand; there is no shortage of voice actresses over there). Anyways, glance at that if you want, but remember to review. I like reviews. Reviews are good.


	17. Century Eyes

A/N: 16 chapters and I'm still writing... amazing. Let's hope this one doesn't suck.

Disclaimer: Ichiro: "Ummm... CrazyNinjaPenguin doesn't own Naruto... oh a-and, and the song lyrics below too. H-he does own all the original characters in this story (_blush_) including Mika... There... is t-that all you need me for?"

"_You were not the first to arrive,  
will not be the last to survive,  
the pigs and the oxen we bound to the wheel  
tear it off, tear it off!_

_You are not the last of this house,  
or the first to go over the side.  
remember the wrecks of those elegant ships  
Turn it off! Turn it off!  
Look with century eyes they make you go blind._

_Galloping into the void,  
you are rolling your eyes like a horse,  
all to turn form the beam,  
from the eye of that screen.  
Turn it off! Turn it off!  
With our backs to the arch  
and the wreck of our kind,  
we will stare straight ahead  
for the rest of our lives!_"

- Shearwater, "Century Eyes"

Concern crept across Inoko's face as she studied her sister. Inoko wasn't the best at understanding or noticing things, but even she had begun to feel something was wrong with Yuzuki. As she and the others walked in the direction of the large monolithic building at the center of the Village Hidden in the Darkness her mind attempted to piece everything together.

Yuzuki just hadn't been herself lately. The tough and driven but thoroughly kind and optimistic girl Inoko had known as long as she'd been alive seemed to have at some point been replaced with a darker, more brooding character. Inoko didn't know what had caused this change but she wanted to help. Something was obviously eating away at her sister.

Maybe the change was a result of that prison Yuzuki had visited. Maybe she had seen things so terrible it had changed her outlook forever. Inoko figured this must be partly true, but she couldn't help but think there was more to it than that. Some part of the expression on her dear sister's face looked so lonely.

Loneliness was the conclusion Inoko steadfastly arrived at. Yuzuki had seen how happy her and Shikazuki were together and now she wanted a girlfriend of her own. The more Inoko thought it over the more she became certain of it. She decided then to take it upon herself. She would see to it that her beloved sister found someone to make her smile again.

Of course, with the recent six-girl sexual adventure fresh in her mind, Inoko had a clear idea of where to start on her new quest. While Yohizu told some long-winded crazy story to pass the time as they walked, Inoko closed in on her target.

Slowly she bent in to whisper into the ear of Takako Hyuga-Aburame, "Takako, would you please consider being Yuzuki's girlfriend?"

The words caused the icy tempered girl to stop immediately in her tracks. In furious disbelief she stammered, 'What sort of delusional absurdity is that?!"

Takako's outburst brought Shikazuki, rage about her round face, directly into the conflict, "How dare you talk like that to my like totally lovable girlfriend?"

"Considering the downright ludicrous proposition she made of me, I do not believe I outstepped my bounds," Takako replied, about as condescendingly as possible.

"What exactly did you ask her, Inoko?" Yuzuki turned around to ask.

Inoko blushed. She started, unsteadily, "ummm, well... you see... I sorta asked Takako..." She looked down at the peculiar black road beneath her feet. "I asked her if she would be your girlfriend..."

Everyone at once came to focus their eyes on Inoko who continued to shyly look at her feet.

"Inoko, why on earth would you do that?" Yuzuki asked, turning a shade of red herself as she tried to hide glances at her cold teammate.

"It's just you've seemed so lonely lately, sister. I just thought maybe it'd be nice if there was someone there for you all the time like Shikazuki is for me..." Inoko said in a soft voice. Shikazuki smiled at her.

"That's sweet of you, Inoko. I don't see what good Takako would do me when I already have such an incredible sister looking out for me," Yuzuki said with a smirk as she put a hand at her sister's shoulder. Inoko wondered if maybe she wasn't making a big deal out of nothing.

"Yeah and... um, Yuzuki and Takako don't really get along so well, Inoko... Asking them to be together is... a little..." Ichiro said with a slight twitch, as he likely recalled all the arguments his two teammates had gotten into over the years.

"But they looked so good together back in the hospital room..." Inoko thought aloud.

"H-h-hospital r-room... you don't mean... that they were... that Yuzuki and Takako were doing... those sorts of things... back there..." Ichiro was shaking uncontrollably.

"Yup yup. Yuzuki and Takako were like totally fucking each other passionately back there. it was like totally hot and stuff. Too bad you like missed out Ichizo," Shikazuki accounted excitedly.

"How dare you say such things?! If you ever mention this brief lapse in my judgement again I swear I will kill, you, girl!" Takako shouted violently, loudly enough to where any passerby could hear.

"No don't kill Shikazuki! I was the one who brought it up in the first place!" Inoko shouted out helplessly in defense of her beloved.

"Then perhaps I should kill you instead," Takako said coldly, glaring at the blonde.

"Only if you want me to like kill you, you bitch!" Shikazuki shouted back. Soon her and Takako were growling angrily at one another.

"Ummm... don't you think we should probably get going... I mean we're already late as it is..." Ichiro said warily, trying his hardest not to get between the two combatants.

"Ichiro's right guys, we like shouldn't make the council wait for us. It's not cool. They're like kinda important," Yohizu near hummed. Being reunited with Azusa Aya seemed to have made her a more jovial woman.

"Right. Sorry. We should get going..." Inoko said with a nervous laugh. Shikazuki and Takako reluctantly broke their heated scowling match to follow along with the group.

Maybe Takako was the wrong pick after all. Inoko had thought that maybe she wasn't as cold as she seemed but now she was partly reconsidering that thought. regardless, she would just have to see if she couldn't find someone else for her sister.

"So what's the deal with this high council, Yohizu-sensei?" Yuzuki asked, trying to put all the fighting behind the group.

"They are a group of seven wise and powerful elders who like lead the Village Hidden in the Darkness and make all the decisions about stuff," the team leader responded casually, still humming a tune.

"And Grandpa Ponybear is like a member of the council and stuff!" Shikazuki cheered happily, the viciousness she had displayed moment ago long past.

"Really that's awesome! I knew he was powerful, but I had no idea he was so important too," Inoko said with an excited smile.

"So are all the members of the council as incredibly strong as Lord Ponybear?" Yuzuki asked, remembering the unbelievable display of raw power she had seen in the caves.

"They all have like their fields of specialty. Daddy's like the strongest but some of the others are better at other things. And of course the Grand Elder is like the greatest of them all!" Yohizu explained with a series of heavy nods.

"Grand elder?" Yuzuki cocked her head to the side.

"He's like this really old guy who's like really wise and like really powerful and stuff?" Shikazuki answered with a smile.

"Oh? So what sort of power exactly does this grand elder hold over the village?" Takako asked, the talk of power arousing her attention.

"Hmmm, well, technically the Grand Elder doesn't like posses any more power over the Village than like any other member of the high council. But everyone respects him so much that he can like even influence the other council members," Yohizu informed.

"So he doesn't have as much power as the Hokage used to, but he's still the most important guy in the village?" Yuzuki stated, seeing if she understood.

"Yup, yup!" Yohizu chimed.

"And he wants to meet with us?" Ichiro gulped, looking at his feet.

"Why? Does it like scare you and stuff, to meet with like important people, Ichido?" Shikazuki asked with a not so slight smirk.

"Well yeah... kinda..." Ichiro said unsteadily, " and you know... it's Ichiro... you're still not getting it right..."

"Oops, sorry. I'm like totally bad with names and stuff," Shikazuki said smiling widely.

"But then why don't you ever get anyone else's name wrong? Why is it always just me?" Ichiro whined in a pathetic tone.

"I don't have any problems with remembering the names of like totally hot girls (unless they're really freaky like Chishi-Mistiichalupa-whatever-it-was or Lucreamypuff)," Shikazuki responded partly under her breath.

"B-but you never get Chohiro's name wrong and he's not a girl..." ichiro continued his protest.

"But I've like known him for years..."

"What about Norio?" Ichiro further argued.

"Even if he was a jerk of a boyfriend, he's kinda hot so it was easy to remember..." Shikazuki explained methodically.

"So it's just me then? I'm the only one whose name you get wrong?"

"I like guess so. Sorry about that, Ichito. From now on how about I like call you by a nickname and stuff, so I don't get it wrong?" Shikazuki asked, looking as if she genuinely felt bad for the boy.

"I-I guess that would b-be better..." Ichiro, mumbled unsure and embarrassed, likely wishing he had just let the issue slip by as before.

"Alright! Then from now on, I'll call you 'Skippy'!" Shikazuki exclaimed with an over excited smile. Yuzuki immediately burst out laughing uncontrollably and a faint smirk crept into the corners of Takako's mouth.

"W-what?! N-no that's not..." Ichiro murmured looking not so pleased with his new name.

"Alright, girls, Skippy, it looks like we're like finally here," Yohizu said softly. Everyone looked ahead to find that they were now standing directly in front of the imposing central building.

"Wow... it's so tall... We don't have to go all the way to the top do we?" Inoko said as she looked up, marveling at the height of the structure.

"Yup! We sure do!" Yohizu chimed excitedly as she opened the doors for them to enter.

The buildings interior was a dull lifeless gray. No one seemed to be inside. looking up the ceiling could not be seen but rather the walls seemed to go on forever. Also seeming to go on forever was a circular pillar at the very center of the hollow tower. The whole building seemed so sparse and hollow.

"I don't see any stairs. How exactly are we supposed to go up?" Yuzuki asked as she looked around the room confused.

"Leave it to me!" Yohizu said excitedly as she skipped over to a strange mechanism on the far wall. After pressing some buttons loud clicking sounds began to ring through the room as a large circular glass chamber emerged from underneath the floor to surround the central pillar.

"Alright, everybody, let's like get inside. Yohizu ordered with enthusiasm as she approached the class chamber. A portion of the glass opened like a door to allow entry.

"Wow, cool," Yuzuki said in awe.

Everyone filed into the large chamber unsure of what would happen. As soon as the door shut they got their answer. The chamber began to quickly raise itself upwards along the central pillar.

"Wow... this is amazing... what do you call this thing?" Ichiro asked, as he watched, stunned as whole lengths of the giant hollow building disappeared beneath them.

"It's an elevator," Yohizu gave a soft laugh.

"It is pretty cool," Inoko said as she stared outward through the glass. Soon the elevator was slowing down.

"Does this mean we've reached the top already?" Yuzuki asked, surprised.

"Yup yup! We'll be like face-to-face with the Exalted Noble High Council right about..." Yuzuki looked up at the glass chambers ceiling; to everyone else's surprise that ceiling, and then the walls following it, dissolved suddenly. "Now!"

Inoko looked around confused. The glass was gone but the elevator floor was still there for them to stand on. Looking up she noticed they were surrounded by seven platforms suspended from the walls. Each platform had a very large throne like chair on it, in which sat a different individual. The entire set up was quite intimidating.

"Fi-nal-lee! I was gettin' damn ti'ed of waitin'. Don't ya youngun's know bette' than to make us old folks wait so long?!" The irate voice of an elderly women called out to the group on the central platform. She was short, with gray hair and looked to posses a fiery temper.

"Hold your complaints, Chikibunko. The meeting has been delayed enough. No one wants to further postpone things just to hear you whine!" another of the council addressed the old woman in a harsh voice. This council member was a cold looking man who appeared to be significantly younger than the old woman. He had reddish-brown hair and a well-sculpted mustache. His black eyes held a cruel intensity. Standing at his side was an exceptionally beautiful teenage girl with incredibly long orange hair.

"You jus' shut up Kashi! You know damn well sittin' in this chai' so long agg'avates my back p'oblem!" the old woman, Chikabunko, retorted furiously.

"Grrrrrrrrrssssssssssss Rllllllllllllllllll, frrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr drfsssssssssssssss!" A familiar roar sounded from the wall immediately behind Inoko. She turned to see Ponybear filling his giant chair completely.

"Lord Ponybear is right you two, it is rude for the Council to behave in such a way in the company of guests," this voice was downright commanding. It's intensity was incredible. Inoko found it hard to believe it's source was a tiny old man with a bald head and a long white beard who sat in a chair slightly higher and more heavily decorated than the rest.

"I apologize, grand elder; may we start the meeting then?" The blood-thristy looking man said, with a callous smile.

"Aye, Kashiyouzumakinara, That would be for the best," the grand elder said with a nod.

"Yohizu Nara and company, there is much we wish to discuss with you today. Before we begin may we see that everyone is introduced?" the fierce man, Kashiyouzumakinara, stood as he spoke to the group in his powerful voice.

"I'm like Yohizu Nara, glad to meet you all again!" Yohizu gave her introduction first.

"And I'm Yohizu Nara's like totally adorable daughter, Shikazuki Nara!" the younger Nara went next, perfectly matching her mother's excitement.

"I'm Yuzuki Yamanaka," Inoko's sister said up to the council with a strong smile.

"I'm Yuzuki's sister, Inoko..." the younger blonde quietly made her own introduction.

"My name is Takako Hyuga-Aburame..." Takako said with force in her voice.

All eyes came to focus on Ichiro who gulped as he looked up at the imposing figures encircling him. He looked about ready to faint from nervousness as he sheepishly stuttered, "Umm, I-I... I-I'm... I..."

"This is like our good friend Skippy! He gets like nervous some times and stuff," Shikazuki, noticing her companions trouble came to his aid. Ichiro shot her a mortified expression.

"Heh, Well met all of you," the malevolent looking man spoke once more, giving a dark smirk, "The council shall now introduce themselves!"

"We know Kashi, ya damn fool! Who died and made you g'and elde'!" Chikabunko shouted out harshly, shaking her fist at the younger man. "I'm Chikabunko Kajuji."

"Krllllll, gggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, Ppppbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," Ponybear gave his own formal introduction; Inoko understood none of it as usual.

The next council member who stood to speak was a pecuilar looking man somewhere in his fifties. He wore a frilly white shirt, a red puffy scarf, a black vest and had a strange pointed hat. Over his left eye he wore a patch. He had long curly black hair and a scruffy beard. He spoke in a deep but strange voice, "Ahoy me mateys! I be Yujiraiden Tokudaiji, the greates' man ta ever sail the waters of the Chishioakki."

"MY NAME'S KEVIN, BITCHES!" The next introduction came unexpectedly. It was a monotone screech that sounded as if it was being jammed through a speaker. Turning Inoko saw that the councilman who had spoken was quite bizarre looking. His skin appeared to be made of metal and he was smaller and differently shaped than a man should be. Something told Inoko that Kevin wasn't human.

"And I am Kashiyouzumakinara Mitsumarushime, head of the illustrious Mitsumarushime clan," Kashiyouzumakinara gave his introduction in a calm yet forbidding tone. The young girl at his side stepped forward and he introduced her saw well, "This is my daughter, my heir, and personal apprentice, Minashizumayuko."

"And I am the Grand Elder of the Village Hidden in the Darkness, Kamizakunarakamito!" The commanding old man spoke finally.

Inoko looked around, noticing something was off. She found the one council member who hadn't spoken. He was a rather lively looking old man. His long shaggy hair was all gray and he had an incredibly bushy mustache and eyebrows.

The grand elder spoke yet again as everyone's eyes fell to the last man, "That is the last member of the council, my friend Isamukenji Daigo. An unfortunate accident in his youth left him without the ability to speak."

"Yes. Now that we are acquainted shall we begin the meeting?" Kashiyouzumakinara asked in a callous tone.

"Aye," Kamizakunarakamito replied.

Kashiyouzumakinara addressed the group of visitors with a ominous smirk, "According to advanced testimony, you, Yohizu Nara, outcast of our village, have admitted to having brought, without prior consent by the council, these five outsiders, all criminals wanted for immediate execution by the Overlord Mangravello, behind the sacred walls of our village, is that correct?"

"Yup yup!" Yohizu responded as carefree as always. Inoko felt scared.

"And was it not in the testimony of councilman Ponybear that you coming here has lead to the location of our village being discovered by our enemy?" Kashiyouzumakinara did little to conceal his anger this time as she growled his words out at Yohizu and the others.

"GRZZLLLLLLLL, FRHHHHHFFFFFFTTTTTT BKKKKRRRRRTTTTTTT!" Ponybear roared at his fellow councilman angrily.

"Lord Ponybear is correct. Things may have turned out less than ideally, but we can fault our guests for that!" The grand elder rose his voice to speak.

"I understand, grand elder, but that does not change the fact that these six have inadvertently brought great danger to the village!" The iron-fisted man showed no signs of backing down.

"Arrgh, he be right. I say we make em walk the plank!" Yujiraiden suggested in his throaty growl.

"No ya fools. It may not have been unanimous but we decided to decla'e wa' on the Ove'lo'd. All we can do is help them!" Chikabunko shouted, her temper flaring.

"LIKE I HELPED YOUR MOM LAST NIGHT!" Kevin bellowed out in his artificial sounding tone.

"Kevin, ya know damn well, my mama's been dead these thi'ty yea's!" The old woman shouted back at the metallic councilman.

"YOU THINK THAT STOPS ME!?" Kevin responded obnoxiously, causing the old woman to shake her fist relentlessly.

"Silence!" Kamizakunarakamito shouted to stop the quarreling, "Even if they have brought trouble we can not hold that against our guests. Chikabunko is correct. They stand against the same enemy we do! We have no choice but to aid them in any way possible!"

"Understood, Lord Grand Elder. Punishing them wouldn't do much good in the end anyways. It is more imperative we now focus on what this means for the war effort." Kashiyouzumakinara finally sat back down, yielding that he had lost the argument.

"Aye aye! It's high time we take that slimy dog of an O'erlord and all the wenches and scallawags who man his ships all the way down to Davy Jones' Locker!" Yujiraiden shook one of his hands in the air as he spoke. Inoko noticed the hand had been replaced with a metal hook.

"DAMN STRAIGHT! LET'S MAKE THOSE BITCHES SUCK IT!" Kevin let out another immature shriek.

"Contain you'selves ya damn fools!" Chikabunko shouted at her rowdy comrades.

"Council members, if I may ask, how exactly are the preparations for war going?" Inoko turned to see her own sister, addressing the council in a strong voice.

"Ah, young one, that is a good question. Communication is strong between the members of the Resistance and we are all but prepared to strike at a moments notice. With the support of your village, the Village Hidden in the Sand and the countless other nations lending support to the Resistance we look to make a gallant stand against the Overlord's tyranny," Yuzuki received a full answer from the grand elder himself.

"A stand? Is that all? Stacking the power of the resistance against the power of the overlord's army is there a shred of hope for victory or is what you are orchestrating little more than glorified death march?" Takako spoke up now, her words full of cold vigor.

"Ha! Takako was it? You have a fine head on your shoulders, girl!" Kashiyouzumakinara said with a deeply amused laugh. Turning to his daughter he said softly, "You'd do best to take from that sort of thinking, Minashizumayuko."

"Yes lord father," the beautiful orange haired girl said quite solemnly.

"Child, it is true that the power of our enemy is great. But that is no reason to yield our very world to him! We must make our stand regardless and hope that our power is the greater!" The grand elder answered Takako's questions with with clear ardor.

"So you admit then that you have no gage as to the power you're up against?" Takako gave a quick retort. Kashiyoumakinara continued to beam at her proudly.

"That be far enough! Hold yer tongue when you speak to tha Grand Elder, you ungrateful wench!" Yujiraiden spat angrily.

"It is fine, my friend. I see no problem answering her question," Kamizakunarakamito said in a calming voice, "Child, you are correct. There is no way of knowing for sure the true scale of Mangravello's power. We were actually hoping to receive testimony from the likes of you as to the power of his servants."

"You mean like the generals we fought and stuff?" Shikazuki asked with her head tilted to the side.

"Aye. If you will could you please convey what you have seen," the grand elder said.

"We've like actually fought two of those general people and stuff, Lucreamypuff and Chishi-Misticpsycosis. The first one had a like totally neat weapon that could do some damage but really wasn't anything special. In fact she was like really pretty easy for Inoko here to get the better of and stuff," Shikazuki said excitedly.

"Yeah, but then she made that armor appear and things became really tough. It took everyone's help just to immobilize her," Inoko said as she recalled clearly the confrontation with Lucrevina.

"Armor, you say?" The head of the Mitumarushime sounded intrigued.

"Yes. They call it Ultimate God Battle Armor. It greatly amplifies their power. The general I fought was no pushover before she activated hers, but afterwards she was a monster," Yuzuki recounted with fire in her eyes, "I'm certain that woman would have killed both me and Shikazuki had it not been for Lord Ponybear's assistance."

"Your thoughts, Councilman Ponybear?" The elder inquired.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrwwwwwwwwwwlllllllllllllll rooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Krrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmmmppppppppphhhhhtttttttttttt," Ponybear spoke in his typical grizzled fashion.

"What? You mean to say you are unsure if even you would be capable of defeating an armored general one-on-one?!" Kashiyouzumakinara found this difficult to believe.

"GOD DAMN IT WE'RE TOTALLY FUCKED, MAN!" Kevin gave an electronic howl.

"All we can do is hope for the best," Kamizakunarakamito said in a low tone, "I suppose this concludes the meeting. We shall offer you all protection until the battle against the Overlord is at its close."

The council murmured words of agreement as the Konoha group let this set in. One member of the group was far from satisfied.

"What do you mean you'll protect us till the fight is over. We want to fight too!" Yuzuki shouted up at the respectable man, intensity in her voice. Ichiro was shaking his head terribly.

"I understand your desire to continue fighting, child, but it is an undue risk to send into the battlefield those who have already incurred our enemy's wrath," the grand elder spoke gravely.

"I don't care if they're already after us! I don't want to stop fighting until I can feel the wind off of my fan cutting deep into Mangravello's flesh!" The furor in her sister's words made Inoko both scared and proud.

Yuzuki's words echoed in the hollow chamber. The council went completely silent. Chikabunko was smiling, Yujiraiden's eyes had gone wide, Isamukenji's mouth was hanging open, Ponybear wore a fang-filled smile, Kevin looked bored, Kashiyoumakinara had a smirk on his lips, his daughter's eyes were closed and she was smiling softly. The grand elder rose from his chair at once.

"Did you say 'wind' girl?" he asked as he stared straight at Yuzuki causing her to shake.

"I-I did..." Yuzuki stuttered, for once intimidated.

"Isn't it pointless to get our hopes up, Grand Elder. According to Ponybear's reports there are countless wind element users in the outside world today..." Kashiyouzumakinara gave a deep sigh.

"Still..." the ancient man's eyes shifted from Yuzuki to Inoko, " the two of you are sister's, correct?"

"Uh-huh," Inoko uttered, timidly nodding her head.

"Arrrr! these lasses may just be the ones!" Yujiraiden shook his hook hand in excitement.

"Chikabunko, you recite my father's prophecy word for word ever night before sleep, do you not?" the elders attention went to the councilwoman.

"'Cept on them nights when my kidney condition's actin' up..." the old woman replied with a firm nod.

"Could you refresh us as to the first section?" the council leader commanded and the woman nodded again.

Contrary to her typical manner of speaking, Chikabunko conveyed this prophecy with clear diction and proper pronunciation, "_When the world has succumbed to malevolence, humanity shall find solace riding on a fragile wind. Birthed from the green light of salvation, the twin goddesses shall amass the dark power stowed in these depths and become as demons to cast off the shadows of iniquity._"

"Whoa, so you think we're part of some great prophecy!" Yuzuki asked, taken aback.

"It's ludicrous. These two are but children, not goddesses birthed from the green light of salvation!" Kashiyouzumakinara snorted dismissively, as if the council was wasting time and energy.

"Actually... if you kinda think about it... it like sorta makes sense..." Yohizu said contemplatively.

"What do ya mean, Yohizu?" Chikabunko asked anxiously.

"Well, you do like all remember that mission you sent me on like 16 years ago, right? The one where me and those two hot girls from Konoha had to like go to the Dark Shrine and recover the Omega-Power-Blade-Stick and the Orb of Eternal Sealing?" Yohizu asked with an even, unbelieving expression, her own thoughts surprising her.

"Of course that is remembered. The Mitsumarushime clan still thank you for recovering our greatest treasure," Kashiyouzumakinara said smugly.

"Aye, I remember hearing of my foolish brother's demise..." the grand elder said solemnly.

"Well, do you remember the part in the report about the orb and the two Konoha girls?" Yohizu continued to lead.

"Grhhlllttttttttt mkrrrrrrrrrrr!" Poyebear stood as she spoke with incredible excitement.

"Impossible! You mean to say that these are the very same girls born to those saviors from the power of the Orb of Eternal Sealing!" Kashiyouzumakinara stood from his chair in disbelief.

"Shiver me timbers! What great fortune our ship has sailed upon. It will not be long 'till Mangravello be pressed to strike his colors!" Yujiraiden cheered merrily.

"HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU ASSHATS, BUT ISN'T THERE MORE TO THE STUPID PROPHECY!" Kevin screamed out.

"Yes, Kevin's right. Even if these two could potentially fit that part what about the third character?" Kashiyouzumakinara, who had almost yielded to excitement returned to his brooding doubt.

"Continue the prophecy, Chikabunko," the grand elder ordered in a steady voice.

"_Riding on the wind of the twin demon goddesses shall be a child of darkness born in the light but raised amongst dark shadows. The power stored here shall find her as well and make unto her a queen of shadows darker still," _Chikabunko conveyed the next passage of the prophecy.

"Ooh, Ooh! That like totally sounds like me!" Shikazuki screamed excitedly while wving her hand and jumping around.

"Ohmigod, you're right! That's like so awesome, my own daughter's one of the..." Yohizu began to cry a little bit.

"Grrrrrlllllll, hrrrrrrrrfffftttt, mmmrrrrrtttgggg," Ponybear filled the council in, in regards to this granddaughter.

"Her father is a shadow jutsu user, you say? That leaves little doubt..." the Mitsumarushime head sunk back, an uneasy laugh escaping his lips.

"What about the 'est of the p'ophecy, G'and Elde'?" Chikabunko asked.

"You mean the stuff about the fairy bush and the ice cream fountain," Kamizakunarakamito answered, "in my years of researching my fathers legacy I have come to the opinion that the rest of the document is a meaningless propagation of my father's eccentricity."

"Ya su'e? Even the pa'ts about the Ice Queen and the King of the Dead?" Chikabunko remained unconvinced.

"There's no way of knowing for sure, my friend. All we can do is prepare the relics of the sages! Open the gateway and see if the prophecy is fulfilled our selves!" The Grand Elder said grandly as everyone cheered.

A/N: Wow this chapter turned out much longer than expected. Hope it was vaguely amusing. I bet you thought Ponybear would have been the weirdest of the Council members. I don't know why there is a pirate on the council or a robot who acts like an asshole and is named Kevin, nor do I know why I made one of the council members mute, and thus completely and utterly pointless. I'm pretty sure just about everyone who read Shadows of Darkness (and paid attention to Yohizu's ramblings) saw the whole prophecy thing coming a mile away coming. hell even if you didn't read it but read that there was a prophecy in the character profiles you probably saw this happening. Anyways, had to make Yuzuki and the gang important relative to the big picture somehow. Oh and I did the chapter Inoko POV for a change of pace. She's still a main character, it's not just about her sister. The next chapter will be epic. It might include another lemon.

Profiles for the council members have been added. Please review.

Oh and for those interested, after careful consideration and pretty much everyone telling me to do so, I have decided to make my next Bleach fanfic a Retsu Unohana X Soi Fon story. Expect the first chapter in a few days.


	18. The Greatest Man That Ever Lived

A/N: I have to apologize. I know I said there'd be a lemon this chapter, well there's not. There was going to be, but the stuff before it took so long that it got pushed to the next chapter. I really hate doing tis, since you were expecting it and everything, but I ended up already having enough material without it. Hopefully no one is too disappointed, and if you are, understand that I really hated doing this and that I am extremely sorry.

Disclaimer: Kevin: "CRAZYNINJAPENGUIN IS A DOUCHEBAG WHO DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE LYRICS TO THE FOLLOWING GAY-ASS SONG. ALL HE OWNS IS A BUNCH OF RETARDED, LAME-ASS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. I MEAN LOOK AT ME; I'M THIS STUPID ROBOT THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE... SUCK IT BITCHES!"

_"__You try to play it cool like you just don't care  
But soon I'll be playing in your underwear  
I'm like a mage with a magic spell  
You'll come like a dog when I ring yo bell_

_I've got the money and I've got the fame  
You've got the hots to ride on my plane  
You're giving me all that I desire  
'__cos down with me, I'm taking you higher_

_I'm the baddest of the bad  
I'm the best that you've ever had  
I'm the tops  
I'm the thing  
All the girls get up when I sing  
I'm the meanest in the place  
Step up, I'll mess with yo face  
I don't care where you are  
__Look up and follow the star__._

_..._

_I am the greatest man that ever lived  
I was born to give  
I am the greatest man that ever lived  
__Radioactive__"_

- Weezer, "The Greatest Man That Ever Lived (Variations on a Shaker Hymn)"

Yuzuki Yamanaka looked around the vast hall. The High Council was busily working to open some sort of bizarre gate at the center of the hall while her friends struggled to keep themselves busy. This wasn't hard for Yuzuki. She had so much to think about.

She had always believed she would make a difference. That what she trained so hard for. She had always imagined going to war to rid the world of its tyrant. Se had always imagined eventually fighting with her life on the line for great good.

However this was different. Now it wasn't just her fighting for right as a shinobi. It was her and her sister and Shikazuki that would be given the burden alone. The prospect was obviously quite daunting. At the same time she felt proud of herself. She would finally be given the power to do something important.

Yuzuki wondered what Inoko must be thinking. She was standing silently a short distance away with a timid look on her face. If it was enough to intimidate Yuzuki, then Inoko would obviously be scared out of her mind. Yuzuki thought that maybe she should go and comfort her sister. Then again perhaps that was a job better left to Shikazuki. Yuzuki smiled as she sought out the energetic girl.

Shikazuki as it was, was paying no attention to her lover and instead had just approached Minashizumayuko, who had come with the council to fulfillment of the prophecy, with a hard leer.

"You know you're like really really sexy, Minashizu-sukamaya-mikonami-nako..." Shikazuki burst out in the girl's face; her confidence and voice tapered off quickly as she tried to recall the other's name. Yuzuki, though infuriated, had to admit it was the truth. Minashizumauko's, tall, shapely and athletic figure would be hard not to lust after.

"Minashizumayuko. My clan has a tendency to give out names longer and more complicated than necessary. I'd actually prefer if you were to just call me 'Mina'," the orange-haired girl said in her warm voice presenting a kind smile.

"Ooh, you have like such a cute smile, Mina. It makes you even sexier," Shikazuki swooned and squeaked. Yuzuki decided she had enough.

"What do you think you're doing, Shikazuki?! Can't you see your girlfriend needs you right now?! Stop flirting with her this instant!" Yuzuki shouted out bitterly as she approached the other, her anger perfectly visible.

"Wha? Inoko needs me? I like didn't know," Shikazuki face went sad as she turned toward her lover. Having heard Yuzuki's outbursts, Inoko was blushing.

"I-I'm okay. Really, you don't need to concern yourself over me. Go ahead and keep flirting with Mina if you want," Inoko said dismissively, shaking her head.

"Inoko how can you say that?! How can you just not care if you lover flirts with other women?!" Yuzuki's shouts turned to her sister now.

"It's because I trust Shikazuki, sister. I trust in the love we have. I know it won't ever be betrayed. I know that no matter what, Shikazuki will always chose me in the end," Inoko said softly, blushing a little. It sounded as naive to Yuzuki as it did true.

"Yup yup! Shikazuki will always love Inoko most!" Shikazuki exclaimed with a healthy nod and a short jump into the air.

"Love? Are you saying the two of you are...?" Mina spoke softly, she blushed as she trailed off unable to say the last word of her question.

"Sexy hot lovers? Yup. Me and Inoko like totally love each other bunches and stuff. She's like the best girlfriend ever!" Shikazuki excitedly exclaimed.

"Oh... is that so. For two girls to..." Mina seemed remarkably embarrassed.

"So do you have a girlfriend, Mina?" Shikazuki asked eagerly.

"No... I-I..." the soft-spoken girl started.

"Oh so you like guys then?" Shikazuki nodded.

"Father says that I will be married to one of the men from the clan someday..." these words held a great depth of sadness.

"Well, I like girls better, but guys can be good to. In fact there's a lot of like totally fun stuff you can do with guys that you can't really do with girls unless you use toys, and even then it's like not the same and stuff," Shikazuki said with a deep sigh. She perked back up after taking a extended look at Inoko.

"Oh, well, I haven't really..." Mina's eyes averted as she mumbled softly.

"Oh, so Mina's a virgin? That's cute. I could like help you understand what you like and stuff if you want..." Shikazuki's tone was much less than innocent, "I could probably like even get Inoko to join us... maybe even Yuzuki..."

"That's it!" Inoko exclaimed almost randomly. Yuzuki turned to see her running toward them, an excited look on her face. "Mina, please consider being Yuzuki's girlfriend!"

Yuzuki's face turned red at the sound of the words. What had gotten into Inoko all of a sudden?

"Inoko what's wrong with you?! Ae you just going to ask every single girl we know to go out with me?!" Yuzuki said quite harshly, a mortified expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, it's just you need a girlfriend and Mina's so nice and pretty and everything that I thought that maybe she'd be good for you, sister," Inoko said apologetically.

"But it wouldn't even work, Inoko! Mina's incredibly sexy and a good person, but she's got an overbearing evil father, and lives in a completely different village than us!" Yuzuki shouted back, hurriedly eager to have the subject of her love life dropped.

"E-evil...?" Mina thought aloud; she was blushing as well from being called sexy so many times.

"So anyways, if you like want, Mina, the offer to have sex with me if you want is like totally still open!" Shikazuki announced with a high squeal.

Just as Mina was about to decline a loud mechanical voice sounded from nearby,"HEY BITCHES, GET THE HELL OVER HERE! WE NEED TO DO THIS SHIT!"

Yuzuki growled under her breath at Councilman Kevin's ribald announcement. Begrudgingly she paced toward where the council was gathered. Mina, Inoko and Shikazuki followed. Yohizu, Ichiro, and Takako were already assembled there.

"Oh wow! This is like so awesome. My own adorable daughter is like about to save the world..." Yohizu beamed as she stared at the glowing green gate that was at the center of the room.

"Grwwwooollll hrffrrrrrtttttt!" Ponybear said firmly, with a bit of warmth.

"It is right to take pride in them. If the prophecy is true, these three just might be the ones to save us all," Kashiyouzumakinara said with a deep smirk.

"How's 'bout we quit all this dillydallyin' and go in al'eady?! Chikabunko failed to contain her excitement.

"Arr! She be right me hearties! I say it be high time we heave to this waitin' 'round and weigh anchor!" Yujiraiden said with his usual ardor.

"Aye. Isamukenji can I trust you to watch the gate for us while we are inside?" the grand elder asked, turning to the large silent man.

Isamukenji nodded enthusiastically.

"Then let us depart through the Path of Treast!" the elder said powerfully as he stepped toward the gate. Everyone followed behind readily.

Emerging from the strange green gate Yuzuki found herself in an even stranger place. It was as if there was nothing but darkness to the world she was now in except for the solid ground she stood on and the building a short distance ahead. What looked to be swirls of completely black chakra flew around populating the still, lifeless air. They slowly approached the building, a huge structure composed of some completely foreign looking dark purple metal.

Readily Kamizakunarakamito approached the gate to the Dark Shrine. He held his hand up to it and sent a pulse of dark energy through it. Soon it was opening.

"Wow... this place is like so cool..." Shikazuki said in awe.

"It's kinda scary..." Ichiro gulped as he looked timidly at a mass of dark energy.

"Do you want me to like hold your hand, Skippy?" Yohizu asked in a way that sounded far more patronizing than likely intended.

"No t-thank you..." Ichiro said shaking visibly, trying to stop his teeth from chattering as he stepped inside with the others.

"So then, Chikabunko use your the map of Yarnaka to guide the way for us," Kashiyouzumakinara commanded.

"Dammit Kashi, I know what ta do, ya don't need to tell me nuthin'!" Chikabunko fumed as she looked down at what appeared to be photocopies of an old map. "Al'ight then, eve'ybody follow me!"

The group began to move slowly through the shrine, following the old woman's lead. Chikabunko in her age moved at a more languid pace than some were willing to accept.

"DO YOU THINK YOU COULD MOVE ANY SLOWER, YOU ROTTING OLD HAG?!" a fed up Kevin stated crudely. The mechanical councilman had an interesting way of transporting himself. he had no legs and rather seemed to move around levitating in the air.

"Ya know walkin' fast makes my feet hu't, Kevin!" Chikabunko shouted back.

"OH YEAH? WELL MAYBE WE'D BE BETTER OFF TO JUST LEAVE YOUR SLOW ASS BEHIND, BITCH!" Kevin retorted immaturely.

"Cease this, Kevin. Not everyone can fly as you can," Kamizakunarakamito said sternly.

"DAMN STRAIGHT I CAN FLY, JUST LIKE I CAN SHOOT LASER BEAMS. THAT'S WHY I'M A TOTAL PIMP!" Kevin declared complacently.

"Grwwwwllllll frrrrrrrrrmmmmmmbrrrr Raaaaaaaaooooooorrrrrrrrrr!" Ponybear forcefully exclaimed at his fellow councilman.

"I have to agree, your self-assured idiocy does not make this trip any the more pleasant, Kevin," Kashiyouzumakinara said scornfully.

"Arrr! We should be talkin' with the lasses, rather than squablin' like a pack of scurvy dogs!" Yujiraiden decided as he turned toward Yuzuki and her friends. He asked Inoko, "So you thinkin' you be able to make that bilge-sucking blaggard Mangra'ello feed the fishes?"

"Ummm..." Inoko stared at the strange man as if she had no idea what he was even saying. "Fishes?"

"Yarrgh. I s'pose it be hard for landlubbers t' make sense of an old sea dog like I..." the man with the eyepatch sighed.

Inoko smiled. Yuzuki looked around. They were moving so slow it was boring. She wanted to hurry up and uncover her great destiny. Catching Takako's eye, she found that that girl did not seem bored but rather seemed to b marveling at the architecture.

"I never would have imagined a place like this existed... What sort of people could erect something like this...? Takako murmured softly.

"Aye. it is an incredible feat that my father was capable of building something like this on his own..." the grand elder said as he too examined the corridors of his father's legacy.

"You mean so say it was one man with the power to do all this?" Takako refused to believe it.

"Heh. But Zazabiza the great wasn't any one man, girl. He was likely the most powerful man to ever live on this planet. There was nothing beyond him. If it weren't for that vampire's curse he would have done so much more than he already did in his short life," the Mitsumarushime head said with a smug laugh.

"Was he really so powerful?" Takako asked, still unconvinced, "Does his power exceed even, Mangravello's?"

"It is his powe' you' f'iends hope to obtain, so we had best p'ay it is," Chikabunko said in a low voice.

"So Chikabunko, how much further until we reach the altar room?" Kashiyouzumakinara asked, slightly irritated.

"Actually, it should be jut 'ight up he'e," the old woman replied. Yuzuki could see a large ominous door ahead of them. It looked to be heavy and thick and was ornately decorated. At the center were too small holes that looked to be the spot for some fort of large key.

"Alright, Kevin, do your part," the grand elder commanded. Kevin flew forward at once.

"WATCH THIS, BITCHES!" he shouted as he extended his arms and let them sink into the large keyholes perfectly filling them. His entire torso cage then seemed to dislocate from the rest of his body and spin around rapidly, causing the door to slowly open.

This new room was unusual. It was a large perfectly square room. steps went from the floor to a square platform at the center of the room. Atop the square platform was an intricate looking altar.

"Follow me you three. Everyone else watch from here," Kamizakunarakamito said solemnly to Inoko, Shikazuki and Yuzuki. They followed and deliberately ascended the steps to the platform.

"Stand there," the old man ordered as he pointed to the floor. There, on top of the platform, were three special tiles. Two of them held a golden wing like insignia surrounded by green. The other was completely pitch black. The girls took their places as Kamizakunarakamito made his way behind the altar and removed from his being a very old looking scroll.

"I shall now read the prophecy," the grand elder announced before going right to work.

"_When the world has succumbed to malevolence, humanity shall find solace riding on a fragile wind. Birthed from the green light of salvation, the twin goddesses shall amass the dark power stowed in these depths and become as demons to cast off the shadows of iniquity. Riding on the wind of the twin demon goddesses shall be a child of darkness born in the light but raised amongst dark shadows. The power stored here shall find her as well and make unto her a queen of shadows darker still. Together these three shall bring unto man-kind hope against the armies of the God-killer. Darkness shall fall upon the pure spring; the Lord of the Dead shall forge a pact with the Ice Queen so as tainted power can overcome hell's troubadour. Thus while the fairies listen in their bush the armies of victory shall charge the armies of despair. Ice cream shall flow from a fountain in the volcano. The trees will hear the whisper of the grass and the flames of death shall be doused in the water of love. But only if the water be wet enough shall the darker truth be repelled from without the devil's corpse. If hearts beat strong and fierce and the rainbow stretches happily across the magic field then perhaps the balloons shall be given life."_

Yuzuki didn't know what to make of the prophecy. The first part was fine, but halfway though it became sort of odd. The language in all seemed as if it was written by a self-assured idiot in a vain attempt to sound cool.

But there was little time to ponder the words before something strange happened. An incredible light shone up from under Yuzuki and her sister while an incredible darkness rose from under Shikazuki. Soon the whole room was glowing ominously. Very soon after that the room regained it's proper dim lighting except now there was a bright red glowing incorporeal sphere.

"Mwahaha! Finally, after all these many years, my spirit has been returned from the void!" A deep, maniacal voice sounded from the immaterial form.

"Father! Is that you?" the grand elder said shaking at the sight of the spiritual form.

"Tch. 'Course that's not me! Don't you know your own father's voice, you worthless kid?!" a less deep, less evil voice sounded harshly; everyone turned to see that another ethereal form had appeared, this one purple in color.

"I apologize, father. It has been so long..." Kamizakunarakamito addressed the purple spirit.

"Damn right it's been long! How'd you get so old? I'd have killed myself before that. It must make it hard to get chicks," the spirit of Zazabiza gave an amused laugh.

"That is no longer a concern of mine, father," the old man replied, closing his eyes.

"That settles it; I really would have killed myself if you start saying shit like that when you get old..." the spirit gave hard sigh.

"Fool. Why do you waste your time on such things. For nearly a hundred years you have forced my spirit to endure a blank abyss, all for the sake of your pathetic prophecy!" the red spirit growled at the purple one.

"Father, who is this?" the grand elder asked as he stared at the red spirit.

"Tch, that's the jack-off who killed me," Zazabiza relied curtly.

"You don't mean..."

"Ha ha ha. Yes, it is I, Masanzi, the Vampiric Lord of Darkness!" the red spirit gave a howling laugh.

"But why would such a fiend's spirit still be allowed to exist, father?" Kamizakunarakamito asked.

"This bastard projected his spirit onto me after I killed his body in some stupid attempt to take over my body. Of course it failed since I was easily more powerful than him, but the added strain of having two powerful souls in it caused my body to rapidly deteriorate. When I finished this device to extract my soul so as I could suspend it in abyss until it was needed to guide the prophesied ones, there was no choice but to extract his as well," Zazabiza conveyed with obvious resentment.

"So that is the truth behind your curse," the grand elder seemed excited.

"Haven't you had enough catching up yet, let's hurry things along," Masanzi said in a fiercely dark tone.

"I don't see why your in such a hurry, dude, you do realize our souls will probably fade for good when all this is over?" Zazabiza said lackadaisically.

"Father, are these three, the true chosen ones?" Kamizakunarakamito guided the spirits' attention to the three girls standing atop the platform.

"Oh yeah, definitely. They look just as sexy as when I first saw 'em in my vision!" Zazabiza said with lascivious grunt.

"S-sexy?" Yuzuki's mouth dropped, "y-you're not saying you picked us to receive your power because you thought we were sexy, are you?!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, babe. What better reason is there to pick somebody?" For the first time ever Yuzuki felt like punching out a nonmaterial existence.

"I'm like the sexiest, right?! That's why I got the like most specialest power, right?" Shikazuki shouted excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Well...actually... you kinda got the the different power because... well the other two are kinda related, right? But, eh, you probably are the sexiest anyway," the laid-back spirit said with a laugh.

"Ooh, like thank you Master Zazabiza..." Shikazuki blushed and cooed.

"So... umm, what exactly is this power were getting...?" Inoko asked nervously.

"It's all my power, babe. I've filled this entire shrine with all of it. Now I'm gonna split it all up and give it to you," Zazabiza said in a lax voice.

"And why did you decide to do this?" Yuzuki asked begrudgingly.

"Looked into the future, saw some bastard messin shit up, thought 'fuck man, I ain't gonna be around anymore for that', So I locked away my power and my spirit and looked around in my future vision for three young hot chicks who'd come to the village at about the right time to acquire my power," the purple spirit explained self-importantly.

"And why couldn't you have picked someone who'd be here sooner? Why'd you have to wait for us when people were dying?" Yuzuki had a clear hostility in her voice.

"You were the only three it could have been. The village I created doesn't get many visitors to pick from, and the hot girls that live there have been isolated from the world all their lives and don't have the same spirit you guys do. It's sad to say, but you guys were the only ones I knew would fit my power."

"Umm, mister Zazabiza, why exactly does it have to be just three. I mean it doesn't seem fair. There's a fourth hot young girl in our party. Why isn't she up here with us?" Inoko asked, as she took a glance back at the group waiting at the bottom of the stairs; she could, likely searching out Takako.

"As I just said girl, you gotta have the right spirit to wield my power. Trust me, that friend of yours is definitely the type you don't want to give a lot of power to. You are right when you say she's a real hottie though," the lewd spirit chuckled.

"So what do we have to like do to get our powers, Master Zazabiza?" Shikazuki asked cutely.

"You must follow me into the realm of abyss where I will see each of you through a rigorous trial. Once each of you has completed that, I will grant you all my power," Zazabiza replied cryptically.

"So then, time for that, huh? This should be interesting..." Masanzi said with a sordid tone to his voice.

"Yes, this should be most amusing..." Zazabiza's voice sounded downright shameless, "so you guys ready?"

"Yup yup!" Shikazuki cheered.

"Yes," Inoko nodded softly.

"Why the hell not..." Yuzuki sighed, already knowing trusting Zazabiza would be a mistake, but realizing she and the world had no other options.

Zazabiza laughed softly before saying in a ominous fashion, "Very well, follow me into the realm of the abyss, where I can directly channel the power of the Almighty Penguin God."

A/N: Hmm, so what's going to happen next? The next chapter will be a massive lemon chapter that will rival and likely surpass chapter 10 (though some people may not like it). I know this chapter is actually pretty short as it is (fourth shortest chapter so far) it may seem like I could have included the lemon here if I wanted to, but I know that if this chapter were to start getting excessively long, I would be tempted to maybe cut all the sexiness short a bit. Hopefully the chapter wasn't too bad, I tried my best to keep it fun. I know you probably hate me right now for going back on my word and not including the sex in this chapter, but hopefully that didn't stop you from enjoying what was there. Zazabiza is an interesting character. The all powerful legendary guy who turns out to be a total pervert and a bit of a jerk. You know what's oddly fun, looking up pirate slang to use in Yujiraiden's lines. Writing Kevin's dialog where I can make the character a big an asshole as possible is also fun. I suppose this is the first time I've used a song from a major group for the chapter title and opening lyric. I heard that song on the new Weezer album and just decided it pretty much defined Zazabiza as I had envisioned him so I kinda had to use it. Next week it will undoubtedly be back to bizarre indie stuff no one else has ever heard of.

Anyways, Rabukurafuto has translated some more names for the profile page. A big thanks goes out to him as always.


	19. Evil Energy

A/N: All right, I suppose I was overreacting last chapter about the whole lemon thing; I mean you guys did just have the chapter 15 lemon not too long ago. I just thought the chapter was really sort of weak without it, and not what it would have been with it. This chapter is far and away the longest chapter I have ever written(it's essentially a triple chapter); you might consider taking breaks instead of reading it all the way through. It also deserves its own little content warning.

**Warning: this chapter contains intense sexual material, including some alternative stuff that some might find unappealing. If you don't like part of it, skip ahead, don't complain to me. **

Disclaimer: Yujiraiden: "Argh! CrazyNinjaPenguin, me merry matey, not be ownin' the Naruto or the words t' the fine shanty below. Yarrgh! But he do be ownin' the original characters, so you best not be pillagin' them else I'll send you down t' Davy Jones' Locker, you scurvy dog!"

_"__All the educators travelled on about their dawn  
And the beauty of their wand, and I swore to myself  
"I'm-a-run from this tomb," oh the Red Monk was dry!  
He'd drunk from the sky, from the rustling rye,  
Oh he split the partitions and sucked out the dye,  
I am the exiled may, I am the cruelest way,_

_Barbells and letters  
Shall both find their solace in the Cardinal's sink  
Though my body is strong as I tear up your lawn  
And I tear up your lawn,  
And then your men watched in horror  
As their Captain was drowned_

_Oh,  
Libation, libation, the crystal education  
Though the monastery was shrouded in doubt!  
Oh the dwarves had no station but to stick to occupation,  
For graduate school was ruled out,  
And the blood from the legionnaire will spout from his  
Underwear and the wicked shall grin as I spout,  
And the wicked shall grin and the wicked shall grin  
For Donna out time has run out!  
And like a drunken and besotted father figure of old  
Who was pushed on an ice wedge to sea, and he  
Trembles and he trembles and he puts his heart on tremble  
And he profits from his guilty memories  
For the tempest within us is no tempest without us!  
We won't be discarded."_

_- _Frog Eyes, "Evil Energy, The Ill Twin of..."

Darkness, that's all there was. It was as if Yuzuki, Inoko and Shikazuki were floating suspended in it, in a world where only they existed. It was as frightening as it was awe-inspiring for Yuzuki.

"All right, babes, let's get down to business!" Zazabiza said with exuberance, his glowing spiritual form was invisible to Yuzuki's eyes. Instead it more seemed like his voice surrounded them, like they were inside of him.

"Heh, heh, this better be as good as you say..." Masanzi's deep voice also seemed to echo out from everywhere in the darkness.

"So which of you hotties, wants to be first?" Zazabiza said with licentious intent apparent.

"What exactly are you going to have us do? What is this trial you spoke of?!" Yuzuki demanded.

"You'll see. You want to go first and find out?" Zazabiza snickered.

Yuzuki thought a moment. She could already tell that the "trial" would be something most unpleasant. Still, they would all have to undertake it eventually. Wouldn't it be best if she stood up to go through with it before Inoko and Shikazuki? "A-alright, show me."

"Great. You two sexy things, stay right here for a bit while we show this one a fun time..." Zazabiza said cryptically as Yuzuki disappeared from the darkness.

Yuzuki reappeared in what appeared to be atypical bedroom. It was plainly furnished but had a large,comfortable bed.

"What's going on? What is this?" Yuzuki asked frantically as she looked around the room.

"This is an environment I have created for your trial to take place," Zazabiza said less than innocently.

"O-kay, but what do I have to do? What must I do to gain your power?" Yuzuki said, slightly annoyed.

"Amuse me," the spirit said softly.

"What?!" Yuzuki exclaimed.

"All you gotta do is put on a little show for me," Zazabiza said; if he had a mouth, Yuzuki was sure he'd be smiling viciously.

"What kind of show?!" Yuzuki inquired, already at least somewhat aware of the answer.

"Oh nothing too difficult. I can temporarily summon anyone I want to this room, you know. I was thinking I'd get two hotties of your choosing and force you to have crazy, perverted sex with them," Zazabiza explained. Yuzuki's face distorted into a mortified expression.

"Y-you're joking? T-that's the trial? How does that prove me worthy of your power?" the young kunoichi shouted indignantly.

"I don't care about that. If you remember, I picked you because you're sexy. Why should I care about anything else?" Zazabiza laughed off the other's words.

"You perverted creep! Why exactly do you want me to do this?!" Yuzuki remained infuriated.

"As a bodiless spirit locked in a dark shrine for almost a hundred years it's been a while since I've seen three really sexy girls have sex together. So, before I give you my power and fade away, I want one last reminder of the days long ago when the sexy girls would have sex with each other at my feet," Zazabiza said with a somewhat dramatic tone.

"I can't believe this is happening..." the blonde sighed deeply as she looked down.

"So whose your first pick?" Zazabiza asked smugly.

"Inoko," Yuzuki replied without thought as if instinctually.

"Nope! Can't be one of the other two. I'm milking this whole power giving thing for all it's worth and they have to have their own trials," the legendary man, insisted.

Yuzuki was silent for a moment. The prospect of bringing someone there for such a thing was frighteningly embarrassing. She couldn't think of who to pick, of anyone who would understand. There was one person who knew more or less what she was up to and also happened to be someone Yuzuki was more attracted to than she would admit.

"Takako Hyuga-Aburame..." Yuzuki said somberly as if she was already regretting the choice.

"Nice choice, girl," Masanzi made his presence known with a dark laugh. Yuzuki watched as slowly Takako materialized next to her on the bed.

"What's going on?! Where am I?!" Takako shouted as she looked around until her eyes found Yuzuki.

"Ummm, Takako, I sorta need you to help me with acquiring my power..." Yuzuki blushed profusely.

"No! Why the hell should I help you acquire power?!" Takako snapped bitterly, turning away. Takako had always been a better kunoichi than Yuzuki, there had never been any need of such a thing before, but, at this moment Yuzuki first noticed her rival possessed a jealous side.

"I'm sorry that I'm getting power and you're not, Takako, but I really need you to do this with me..." Yuzuki couldn't believe her embarrassment.

"What exactly do you need me to do?" the cold girl shot the other a hard glare as if she still wasn't about to give in.

"Ummm... you kind of need to ... uh... have sex with me..." Yuzuki hung her head in shame. Takako was needless to say taken aback.

"W-wha...?!" the black-haired girl couldn't even form a coherent comment.

"I don't understand it myself, but I'm supposed to put on some sort of sexual show for this perverted spirit's amusements... I chose you..." Speaking was unbearably hard for Yuzuki.

"You...did...?" Now Takako was blushing; it was cute.

"So who's the second pick gonna be, babe?"Zazabiza broke up the moment to interject, his voice causing takako to jump.

"Second pick?" Takako seemed downed.

"Yep. Girl here gets two. Three girls is much hotter than just two," Zazabiza said with debauched intent.

"Oh..." Takako seemed thoroughly disappointed.

"So who's the choice, girl?" the spirit asked again.

Yuzuki went into deep thought. Who could she pick? No one else knew what was going on with her at the moment. While there was Yohizu and Mina but having sex with Yohizu sounded odd and she didn't know Mina well enough. She supposed she'd just have to catch someone off guard then, perhaps someone back in Konoha.

She could pick one of her moms; that had been fun. But she knew it would make for an unbelievably awkward situation for Temari and she was certain Ino would mock her over it. She could just pick someone undeniably hot like Masako but that would definitely be awkward to explain as well. Shiori would be the obvious pick; she was Yuzuki's best friend and the two of them had been together in the past. Shiori would surely be willing to put up with this to help her too.

But the more she thought about it the more her mind wandered to someone else entirely, someone she had thought about a lot recently. She thought of the girl who had touched her like no other. She thought of the girl who had provoked her down her current path, the girl who started the whole journey for her. She smiled as she came to her decision.

"N-Nanako," Yuzuki whispered, fondly remembering a tearful smile from what seemed like long ago.

"You got a last name?" Zazabiza asked.

"She never told me..." Yuzuki spoke somberly.

"Cool. I can just take a look inside your memories and find her. Shouldn't be any trouble," the formless spirit spoke casually.

"Yuzuki, why are you bringing her here?" Takako demanded harshly. Yuzuki had to wonder if the cold girl might be jealous about something else entirely now.

"You helped me free her back then, don't you want to know if she's okay too?" Yuzuki said unapologetically, knowing she was going to be doing more with Nanako than just checking up.

"Aww, poor girl..." Zazabiza said somberly after a few moments of silence.

"What happened?! She's not--" Yuzuki stammered immediately.

"She's still alive. Here she comes," Zazabiza for the first time spoke in a modest, human tone.

Slowly the young rebel leader materialized on the other side of Yuzuki. She arose, startled.

"What... happened? Y-Yuzuki? Did you save me again?" Nanako shook as she spoke; she stared as if in disbelief.

"Save you? From what?" The blonde demanded, scared.

"I was recaptured after you rescued us. Just a few seconds ago I was being held in the dungeons of the Overlord's castle..." Nanako said, still looking around as if everything was too good to be true.

Yuzuki looked up at the ceiling, as if searching for an answer.

"Sorry. The forms the three of you are in now are spirit forms rather than physical bodies. I can bring anyone's spirit here temporarily, but once this is over, they just go back to wherever their bodies may be..." Zazabiza sounded strange when he was being serious.

"So I'm not saved then...?" Nanako said with a solemn smile.

"I'm sorry, Nanako..." Yuzuki stared at the girl with sad eyes. Probably as it was her spirit and not her physical body, Yuzuki was for the first time looking upon a Nanako with not a scratch on her. Her long blonde-brown hair and deep hazel eyes gave her a look of incredible beauty.

"No. Its fine. I'm at least happy to have a moment to see you again before I die..." Nanako continued to flash her bittersweet smile. Yuzuki felt like crying.

"You're not going to die. I'll save you again, Nanako," Yuzuki said with intensity.

"No. Don't be stupid, Yuzuki. Didn't you hear what I said? It's not just some prison. I'm being held in the dungeon of Mangravello's actual castle," Nanako shook her head.

"That won't stop me. Once I have my power I'll use it to save you and kill Mangravello while I'm at it," Yuzuki said, power in her words.

"That's insane talk, Yuzuki! You're just one person... Mangravello... he's too powerful," Nanako admitted brokenly.

"But, that's why you're here, Nanako. There are three of us, were undergoing trials to acquire the power of a legendary hero. The three of us are going to use our power to finally defeat Mangravello," they young chosen one's words were precise.

Nanako's eyes lit up, "Are you serious? I have to admit that I was curious as to how and why I was brought here, but for such a thing..." she smiled as her eyes met Yuzuki's, "To think that fate could work in such mysterious ways, that the one who save me could maybe become one of the ones who saves the world."

"But I need your help right now, Nanako. I need you to... do s-something for me..." Yuzuki's face turned red as she remembered what was to happen next.

"What would you have me do?" Nanako asked innocently.

"This uncouth pervert wants to have her filthy way with you!" Takako said in a harsh angry tone, jealously obviously leading her to try and scare the other.

"You're the other girl who was with Yuzuki--" Nanako began as she first noticed the dark-haired girl. As Takako's words sunk in, shock rose on the captive's face, "I-is that so... y-you really want something like that... Y-Yuzuki...?"

"Yeah... I sorta needed to pick two girls to... you know... with me... and I picked you and Takako here..." Yuzuki had never been more embarrassed in her life.

"You would pick me? I'm flattered Yuzuki," Nanako smiled,"b-but, I've never done something like that before with another girl..." suddenly her face was just as red as Yuzuki's.

"You don't mind, do you?" Yuzuki asked nervously.

"Is this the way you are? I suppose that little kiss I put on your cheek that night, was cause for some anticipation, then," the young rebel gave a shy laugh.

"Yeah... Honestly, back then I was distracted by a dream that was never meant for me. I should have went for more then and there," Yuzuki said in a meek girlish voice; Takako glared at her hard.

"In that case I'm happy to try this with the two of you. You both did so much for us back at the prison," Nanako nodded.

"All right, that's been enough talk, aren't they going to fuck each other for our amusement or what?!" Masanzi's deep voice sounded out angrily.

"Calm down. They'll get to it. Trust me, it'll be better the more of the gushy romantic stuff we let out before," Zazabiza said, more relaxed. Nanako looked around as if she was looking for the source of the voices.

"So that's how it is," Nanako gave a firm laugh,"I take it these are the spirits you hope to acquire power from?"

"Basically..." Yuzuki sighed in contempt for the perverted spirits.

"Well, in that case, let's put on an incredibly sexy show for them and see you pass this trial," Nanako declared, causing Yuzuki's jaw to drop. Her mouth didn't stay hanging open for long though, cause very soon Nanako had bent forward to place a deep kiss in it.

Kissing Nanako felt strange at first. She wasn't holding anything back, but Yuzuki could tell there was a lot on anxiety in her movements. Yuzuki began to swirl her tongue about the other's rigorously as she wrapped Nanako into an embrace. Nanako's hesitations soon evaporated with time and kissing her quickly went from awkward to beautiful.

Continuing to kiss Nanako, Yuzuki was surprised to find Takako's lips had made there way to her neck. The cold girl obviously had no intentions of falling behind. She place soft kisses all along the curve of yuzuki's neck sending soft coos into Nanako's moth. Her hands began to caress Yuzuki's thighs while Nanako's went to Yuzuki's breasts.

"Heheheh, you were right, this is hot!" Masanzi said loudly with a depraved laugh.

"Of course it is. Now how 'bout I make it a little hotter," Zazabiza said. In less than a second every shred of clothing adorning the three girls had disappeared entirely.

"Ahh! What happened?!"Nanako shouted as she recoiled, noticing her hands were now groping Yuzuki's naked chest.

"Oh? You see, in this realm, I'm completely in tune with the Penguin God. I can alter the physical details of everything in this room however I see fit," Zazabiza said in a self-satisfied fashion.

"Oh is that so? You aren't planning to do anything weird to us then, are you?" Yuzuki asked unsteadily.

"Glad you asked, babe. You see, since this little sex party is supposed to be all about you, I was thinking I'd make a few temporary adjustments to your two partners, so as their more in line with your deepest sexual fantasies," the spirit said with typical salacious inflection.

"S-sexual fantasies?" Yuzuki gulped.

"Yep. Your personal fetishes; the stuff that really gets your juices pumpin' out everywhere."

"Yuzuki doesn't have weird tastes, does she?" Nanako asked, a little frightened.

"You'll just have to see," Zazabiza said with a laugh. He went silent for a moment before giving a loud grunt. Shortly thereafter, Nanako and Takako's bodies began to change.

Rapidly either girl's chest expanded, each breast practically doubling in size and volume. Either girl moaned in pleasure as the changes overtook her. When done they were left with simply massive, heavy breasts that jutted out like large watermelons.

"My chest is freakishly huge...?" Nanako said as she looked down and cupped her now gigantic breasts, finding most of their volume spilling out over her hand. "So this is what Yuzuki, likes..."

Yuzuki of course was salivating as she stared blankly from Nanako to Takako, completely unsure of what to do. Eventually a hand went to either pair of succulent breasts and began to knead them feverishly. It was only after she gave Takako's giant left breast a firm squeeze that she realized the size of the breasts was not the only thing that had changed. A strong stream of white milk flew out from Takako's hardened nipple.

Yuzuki immediately buried her face in Takako's chest. She reveled in the incredible softness of the voluminous mounds as she lined the valley between them with kisses. Then, unable to hold back any longer, Yuzuki let her lips wrap around Takako's erect left nipple. She sucked it gleefully, squeezing the supple flesh of the engorged breast with both her hands, letting her mouth fill with Takako's sweet milk.

"Y-you're drinking my..." Takako moaned, her face red, "this feels so strange..."

"Wow, that kinda looks like fun," Nanako giggled sheepishly. She bent over Yuzuki as she focused on guzzling down the warm breast-milk of the cold girl. Letting her own massive breasts press into Yuzuki's back Nanako connected her lips to Takako's free breast and began to suckle and squeeze at it softly.

Takako moaned lewdly as the other two girls fed from her. She began to stroke Nanako's back affectionately, jealous thoughts seemingly replaced wit a desire to have both girls, not just Yuzuki, pleasure her.

"Delicious," Nanako declared, breaking her suck and licking her lips. Yuzuki continued to squeeze the creamy white fluid into her mouth as if in a trance; Takako, eager to sample what filled Nanako's mammary glands, had to forcefully remove Yuzuki and push her in the other girls direction.

Yuzuki wordlessly smothered her face with Nanako's breasts, rubbing her cheeks and lips against every contour of the soft, ample fleshy masses as she embraced Nanako lovingly. The wind user then eagerly squeezed at the right mound with both hands, causing a soft spray of white milk to shot forth. Opening her mouth she slowly guided toward the spray until Nanako's milk was pooling in her mouth. At an even more deliberate pace she brought her lips closer and closer to the girl's pert nipple, eventually taking it between her soft lips.

"Ah, that feels so incredible," Nanako moaned sharply as she watched her savior greedily drink from her enhanced breasts. Soon Takako moved in place to join her rival in suckling from the rebel, effectively doubling Nanako's pleasure.

Nanako let a hand stroke either girls hair as they both squeezed her breasts, sucked her nipples and drank her milk. Eventually her hands moved from both girl's hair to Takako's gigantic breasts which dangled from her chest lubriciously, demanding her attention. She massaged them fully at an increasing speed until Takako had to break her suck on revel in the pleasure.

Takako smiled as she moved in, sweet tasting milk still on her tongue, and placed a deep kiss on Nanako's lips. Nanako eagerly accepted the kiss, vivaciously twirling her tongue in time with Takako's as she pressed her sizable left breast against, Takako's right.

Noticing what the other two were up to, Yuzuki pulled away from her suckle at Nanako's right breast. Then, bringing that and Takako's left in proximity of each other, she forced both nipples into her mouth. A hand went to either breast and began to squeeze them both roughly until a strong jet of milk was shooting into Yuzuki's mouth form either girl.

Yuzuki devoured the gushing milk as efficiently as she could. The combined flow, however, was much more than she could handle no matter how fast she gulped it all down. Milk began to trickle out of her mouth and down her face, and eventually all the way down her own chest and stomach. Noticing this soft trickle Yuzuki purposely moved her body so as the flow went down between her legs and across her flooding sex. The sensation was so great that she began to stop drinking the milk entirely, instead letting greater quantities pour down across her entire body.

Eventually Takako and Nanako pulled away from each other and thus from Yuzuki's mouth between them. Nanako's joined her mouth to Yuzuki's so as they could share the remaining milk blend that still filled it. Rapidly the two girls swished the milk mixture back and forth between their mouths. Nanako pulled away while it was in Yuzuki's mouth once more and pointed the other toward Takako. Yuzuki repeated the act with her teammate, letting Takako taste the cool fluid. After a few moments of exchange, Yuzuki was left to gulp down the delicious mixture of milk and saliva.

Not a second was spared after this before, Nanako wantonly pressed both her immense breasts into Yuzuki's back and began to slide them up and down repeatedly. Takako smiled as she began to do the same to Yuzuki's front, her own heaving chest passionately moving against Yuzuki's still proportionate own.

The warmth was incredible for Yuzuki. The soft supple flesh rubbing against every inch of her back and front left her moaning helplessly. Milk escaping from both girls during the stimulation was making the movements slick and fast. It was overwhelming. And that was before Takako began to kiss her madly while Nanako's hand searched out her dripping slit. Yuzuki reached an orgasm instantly at this contact, a shrill moan forcing her lips from Takako's, but she was not stalled in the slightest from wanting another.

Takako and Nanako pulled away to position Yuzuki on the bed. She was brought to her hands and knees, her legs split apart and her head bent forward. Takako allowed Yuzuki's head to rest between her breasts while Nanako hovered toward the girl's slick opening.

With obvious hesitation, Nanako extended her tongue from her lips and slowly eased it through Yuzuki's soaking, pink slit. After the first lick, the countless following were far more eager and excited. Yuzuki soon felt as if she would collapse from the sensation, but Takako distracted her by forcing one of her nipples into Yuzuki's mouth.

"Tastes pleasant," Nanako commented in a soft voice between licks. She then pulled away briefly and brought one of her substantial breasts before the sensitive crevasse and squeezed it with her own hands until a spray of milk shot forth to coat Yuzuki's sex. "But I bet it tastes even better like this," Nanako gave a hot laugh before returning her tongue to the tight slit where it now collected both Yuzuki's fluids and her own milk.

Yuzuki could not imagine a feeling more incredible then that of Nanako's tongue flying through her milk-lubricated sex while she drank from Takako's exquisitely large breasts. She couldn't imagine such a feeling, but very soon she was presented with one. Nanako brought a sudden end to her tongue work and pulled back again to once more bring her breast before Yuzuki's slit. However this time, instead of simply spraying the other girl's sex organ with milk, she also went on to grind the massive mound into the delicate pink flesh.

The feeling of Nanako's soft supple flesh against her tender slit was so good for Yuzuki that she could not retain her suck as Takako's chest. Milk flew from her mouth as she collapsed onto the bed, only her rear remaining pointed in the air so as Nanako could still access between her thighs. As Yuzuki began to moan in absolute bliss, Takako found her way behind Nanako. She pressed her breasts into that girls back while her arms wrapped around her, her hands searching out the girl's sex.

Nanako's movements became a lot more jittery, but it didn't matter. Her giant breasts felt so incredible against Yuzuki's hot slit that she didn't have to do much moving at all to send Yuzuki's pleasure level through the roof. Her hips began to move her sex up and down. She moaned uncontrollable every time Nanako's hard nipple came in contact with her throbbing clit. It took only a few more thrusts on Nanako's part and Yuzuki found herself experiencing the best orgasm of her life.

Yuzuki fell forward and rolled over at once. She watched as Takako began to intensify her stimulation of Nanako's slit, causing the girl to arch her back into Takako's voluminous bust. Slowly Yuzuki inched her body toward the other two. She reached out for Takako's thigh and began to caress it as she moved even closer. Smiling, Takako lifted her leg and guided her slippery sex to Yuzuki's waiting mouth. Yuzuki ran her tongue across the warm slit dazedly as Nanako bent forward to present Takako with her own juicing core.

Takako squeezed milk out from either of her breasts out at Nanako's beautiful sex, before guiding her nipple to its sensitive lips. Just as Nanako had done to Yuzuki, Takako now vigorously stimulated the young rebel with her over-sized breasts. She thrust the heavy mound of flesh up and down a cross the slit as she thrust her own slit up and down Yuzuki's face and out-jutting tongue.

Both Nanako and Takako were moaning relentlessly. Pleasure was soaring through them both. The level of wetness that was coming out of Takako's sex and onto her face, was enough to completely overwhelm Yuzuki's senses. She tried her best to move her tongue in further stimulation every time the wet slit was over her mouth. Eventually the moans escaping both her partners lips became incredibly hard, short and high. A hard spray of sexual fluid shot out of Takako's sex and onto Yuzuki's lips. She inhaled it happily.

When Takako finally let her get up and breather Yuzuki sat up to find the other two kissing furiously. Once they both caught Yuzuki's eye they stopped however ad went instead to kiss that girl. Takako went first, as she was quicker, kissing Yuzuki roughly, her tongue forcefully filling her teammate's mouth. When she eventually pulled away, Nanako replaced her, presenting Yuzuki with a very long, very full, very passionate kiss.

"Please save me, Yuzuki. I don't want to die. I want to do this with you some more," Nanako said helplessly, as the broke, her eyes interlocking with the other.

"I promise, Nanako. You will not die," Yuzuki said sternly, a serious look in her eyes.

"Thank you, Yuzuki, thank you so much," Nanako said warmly as her presence began to fade. She was crying.

"I hate you," Takako gave a slight low whimper as she too began to fade. She was trying not to look at Yuzuki and was blushing for having enjoyed herself too much.

Yuzuki laid back onto the bed once they were gone. She looked up at the ceiling.

"That was fucking awesome!" Zazabiza declared enthusiastically.

"Hell yeah! You were right, this certainly was worth the wait..." Masanzi said with a deep evil laugh.

"And to think we have two more of these things to go. Let's hope the other two are up to par," the reply came.

"So was that good enough? Do I get your power?" Yuzuki asked with a content smirk.

"Hell yeah! Here you go, hot stuff!" Zazabiza shouted. Yuzuki's body soon felt warm. She noticed a faint glow surrounding her. Golden flowing robes materialized out of nowhere to clad her nude frame. They were intricate and ornamental and seemed to posses a godly radiance and shimmer. A light, golden crown also materialized to cover her forehead as typically did her Konoha headband; it had prongs on either side that extended out likes wings against the sides of her head. Finally, at her side formed a brightly shimmering sword with a jeweled and gilded sheath and handle.

Yuzuki looked down at her new clothing and armament, amazed at what had just happened. Uncertainty, however, soon wormed its way ino her expression as she asked, "I don't know if this is my style. Isn't it a little showy?"

"What're you talkin' about? Those clothes are cool! I designed them myself. They got magic properties," Zazabiza said, feeling affronted.

"Really, so they're the power I'm getting right?" Yuzuki asked for clarification.

"Course not! The clothes and the sword are just an added bonus to make you look cool. I've already integrated the third of my power I promised you into your soul."

"Oh. Well, you do know I've never trained with a sword like this in my life," Yuzuki mumbled, still unsure about her new power.

"Shouldn't matter You got my power now. Usin' that sword should just come naturally," Zazabiza said with confidence.

"But how do I use all the power?!" Yuzuki demanded, fed up with the sprits know-all but tell-nothing attitude.

"Tch. Figure it out yourself," Zazabiza said coldly, "we don't care about you right now. We got to go watch your sister and her hot girlfriend have deeply perverted sex to unlock their powers now."

Yuzuki thought to yell some more, but could already tell the spirits had left her. She leaned back to wait as she admired the beautiful sword that had been placed in her hands.

--

Shikazuki sighed. There was only so much kissing, holding hands and having idle conversation with her beloved girlfriend suspended in perfect darkness she could take before getting a little bored. She wondered what Zazabiza was making Yuzuki do and when her tun would finally arrive. Eventually the log wait reached a close.

"All right who's next?" Zazabiza said, announcing his return. Shikazuki's hand immediately shot up.

"Me and Inoko like decided that I'd go next and stuff," Takako smiled at her lover as she spoke.

"Great, let's not waste any time," Zazabiza decreed.

"Good luck, love," Inoko chimed, placing a swift kiss on Shikazuki's lips.

"You too!" Shikazuki smiled sweetly as she faded fro her lover's eyes.

Shikazuki looked around the room she reappeared in. it was an ugly boring old room but with a huge comfy bed. She bounced up and own at it before looking at the ceiling.

"Like wow. So are you going to force me to like have sex with somebody while you watch and stuff?" Shikazuki said with a tilt of her head.

"Bright girl. You catch on quick," Zazabiza laughed.

"Awesome! So like who's it gonna be?"

"Your pick."

"Really? So can it be like anyone?" Shikazuki asked, her green eyes lit up brightly.

"Any girl you want," Zazabiza answered in a simple voice.

"Oh, so just girls? No guys?" Shikazuki said with a slight smirk.

"It'll be much hotter for us if it's just girls. But don't worry, I think I got a way to stimulate that bisexuality of yours even if it is girls only," the spirit promised.

"Really? Sounds like totally awesome? You're like totally awesome, Master Zazabiza!" Shikazuki cheered, smiling widely.

"Cool. Know who your gonna chose yet?' Zazabiza said with a short laugh.

Shikazuki thought for literally a second before an answer hit her. "Mina," escaped her lips at once, as she recalled her immense desire for the Mitsumarushime heir that had arisen only hours previously.

"All right, but you know you get two, right?" Zazabiza informed eagerly.

"What?! Like seriously?! That's awesome!" Shikazuki bounced on the bed cutely some more.

"So who's the other?"

This time it actually took some careful deliberation. There were just so many totally hot girls that Shikazuki wanted to fuck that she hadn't fucked before. She could always go with Takako; she was hot and part of their group and everything, but she figured there had to be someone with a better attitude. Mika was sweet, Suzume was cute, Izuna was sexy, Masako was gorgeous, and Yumetsuki and Shiori were definitely striking as well. She could maybe pick Lucreamypuff or Chishi-whatever-the-hell-her-name was, but she supposed that might be a little odd since they were supposed to be her enemies. Eventually her mind's eye came to a focus on one girl who had tempted her most forbidden desires for a number of years now.

"Shikako," She said with a satisfied grin.

"Whoa! Your own little sister?! Damn girl, that's something..." Zazabiza said with some hesitance, unsure about the choice.

"Heheheh, is loli-incest too much for the legendary pervert?" Masanzi taunted.

"Nope, but it kinda pushes what I already have planned to a new level of perversion..." Zazabiza said in a low voice.

"I like perversion..." Shikazuki purred.

"All right. Fine with me. Here they are, your kid sister and the girl you hardly know," Zazabiza said yieldingly. Suddenly Mina and Shikako appeared next to Shikazuki on the bed.

"W-what happened? Where am I, Shikazuki?" Mina inquired as she realized her new location.

"Huh? Big sister?" the little girl on the other side of the bed noticed her new surroundings as well. She immediately jumped on top of her beloved sister as she cried, "Big sister, it really is you! I missed you like so much!"

"I like missed you, too, Shikako," Shikazuki said, patting her young sibling on her head a they hugged.

"Uh, what's going on?" Mina asked, still eager to find out was happening.

"Oh? Well, you see, to get Master Zazabiza's power I need to have steamy hot sex with two like totally cute girls and I picked the two of you," Shikazuki explained with rapid speed.

"Sex? But daddy says I'm like too young for that..." Shikako whined.

"With strange boys and girls, yes, but with me or mom or Inoko, or any of my other friends, like Mina here, it's like okay," Shikazuki said with several firms nods.

"Really? Shikako looked at her big sister with big wide eyes.

"Yup yup!" Shikazuki chimed. Her sister smiled.

"Shikazuki, we can't have... sex... We're all girls... and I've never done something like this before... and she's your sister... and she's much too young... and--" Mina averted her eyes to speak; she seemed discomforted by the whole situation.

"Well, okay Mina, but the great founder of your village like wants you to have sex with me," Shikazuki said manipulatively.

"Is that so?" Minashizumayuko blushed a deep red.

"Hell yeah, it's true!" Zazabiza called out enlivened.

"The founder of my village is a hopeless pervert isn't he?!" Mina said curtly. The usually soft-spoken girl seemed desperately anxious, exceptionally reluctant and a tad bitter.

"It'll be okay," Shikazuki cooed. Deliberately she brought a kiss to the older girl's lips. Mina seemed eased by the contact. After a few seconds of it, she actually let her tongue brush out to meet Shikazuki's.

"No fair! I like want you to kiss me too, big sister!" Shikako demanded childishly. Shikazuki broke away from the other girl to appease her. They shared a long kiss that quickly escalated to tongue contact. Shikazuki was surprised with how good a kisser her little sister was.

"Mmmm, I like kissing," Shikako cooed. "Now I wanna kiss the pretty girl," She called as she jumped off her sister and onto Mina. Shikako forced their mouths together roughly, pretty much forcing her tongue into Mina's mouth from the start. The clan heiress seemed jarred by this at first, but after a few moments of heated tongue contact she soon seemed to be enjoying the kiss with the child.

"If father ever finds out about me doing something so amoral..." Mina started softly, a bit of sadness clinging to her words.

"Don't like worry about it. He won't find out ever, Mina. It'll like just be between the three of us that you had hot lesbian sex with a little girl," Shikazuki assured. Her phrasing did little to ease the other's worries.

"All right, let's move this thing along," Zazabiza shouted and soon all clothing on all three girls had disappeared.

Everyone seemed a little shocked by their sudden state of undress. Shikazuki took the opportunity to make note of her partners' figures. Mina was beautiful. She had a trained, athletic body that still somehow retained a gentle feminine curve to it. Her fairly large breasts only added to her beauteous image. Shikako on the other hand was definitely a little girl. Tiny and short, and thin, her breasts were but tiny buds with swollen nipples.

"Oh wow, Big Sister and the pretty girl are like so pretty. I wish I had big boobies like them," Shikako half fawned and half pouted.

"You will someday, Shikako," Shikazuki assured. If family history was taken into account it was an inevitability.

"It's so embarrassing... to be stared at in such a way..." Mina blushed and mumbled as she tried to cover her self with her arms.

"Ah, you won't even care when we're fucking each other's minds out and stuff," Shikazuki tried to convince the other. Tilting her head slightly she then assessed, "so why don't we like start fucking each other?"

"Hold on, before you get into it, there's one more thing I want to do," Zazabiza announced, stalling Shikazuki from jumping on Mina.

"What's that?" Shikazuki asked.

"To spice things up, I thought I'd make things better in line with your fantasies, babe," the spirit answered.

"My fantasies? Ooh, ooh, what are you like going to do?" Shikazuki said with unsuppressed excitable curiosity.

"How's this," Zazabiza said after a brief break. Suddenly Mina and Shikako were moaning.

"What's this incredible sensation...?" Mina moaned hotly as her hand went to rub at her sex.

"Big sister, it feels like it's burning between my legs..." Shikako whimpered as she began to do the same.

Shikazuki then watched in awe as the clitoris of either girl shot out from her sex and began to lengthen. Slowly Mina and Shikako's clits grew inch by inch until they were both roughly ten inches in length. Once they were done growing they very suddenly changed shape, taking a form identical to that of a man's penis.

"Wow... so this is what you meant when you said I wouldn't need guys..." Shikazuki couldn't stop staring at the impressive pieces.

"Big Sister, what happened?! This is like what boys have, isn't it? I don't want it! I don't wanna be a boy, they're icky," Shikako sniffled.

"Don't worry, even if you have that you're still a cute little girl and stuff. You just got that so you can make big sister like feel extra good and stuff," Shikazuki quelled her sister's tears with a radiant smile.

"This is too much..." Mina buried her face in her hand, too ashamed to even look at the new organ protruding lewdly from between her legs.

"I think it's sexy! Let's fuck each other!" Shikazuki declared boldly before lunging toward the other two.

Shikazuki roughly forced her mouth together with Mina's. They kissed fully as Shikazuki slid of the bed and onto the floor below, forcing Mina to follow her. Tongues flew together fanatically as they stared deep into each other's eyes. Both girls hand simultaneously found the other's breasts and began to cup them zealously. Shikazuki was surprised at how hard Mina kissed her and how vigorously her hands kneaded her sizable chest. Eager to appease the girl, Shikazuki dropped to her knees on the floor.

She approached Mina's brand new appendage with a smile on her face. She extended her tongue from her mouth and began to run it along the hard shaft eliciting shakes and moans. Shikazuki's tongue went all the way from the sensitive tip of the long pole down through Mina's dripping slit and all the way backup again. The pleasure was so great that Mina had to struggle to stay standing. And this was before Shikazuki took the thick pulsing rod deep into her warm mouth.

Shikazuki alternated between deep, hard sucks and lighting paced licks to the tip as she delivered unto Mina a pleasure she never could have conceived as possible. She felt Mina's hands go to the back of her head and soon noticed Mina's hips were moving in time with her sucking desperately trying to shove the heart pice even deeper down Shikazuki's throat.

"Like no fair! I want big sister to suck mine too!" Shikako demanded as she watched the scene while sitting on the bed. Her own out-jutting appendage was throbbing with excitement.

Shikazuki smirked as she pulled Mina's shaft from her mouth, giving it a few final licks in the process. Then, without skipping a beat she fastened her entire mouth and throat down on her little sisters desperate poll. Shikako cried out in bliss as her big sister serviced her with incredible vigor. Shikazuki's hand found Mina's piece and began to stroke it forcefully. Shikako, blown away by the pleasure, got to her knees in an attempt to give her sister a better position to suck from.

Pulling the healthy rod from her mouth Shikazuki gave it many hot licks, then lifted it to place some hot licks at Shikako's natural parts as well. Shikako moaned loudly as her big sister's tongue darted through her young, tight slit before returning to the massive piece above.

Shikazuki sucked her sister swiftly her head bobbing up and down at break-neck pace. She then broke away and returned to Mina's fleshy staff and treated it with equal ardor. Soon she was alternating between either girl at erratic intervals, causing both to moan uncontrollably. Eventually Mina and Shikako, who were roughly the same height when Mina stood on the floor and Shikako kneeled on the bed, brought their shafts together so as the other could pleasure them both at once.

Shikazuki licked the head of both pieces at once. She then attempted to fit both into her mouth but it was difficult even with Shikako and Mina right next to each other. She opted to just continued licking them reverently while she stroked either with everything she had. Shikako and Mina began to make out hotly until the pleasure go to great and all hey could do was moan. Their breaths became heavier and heavier until their backs both arched and screams left their lips. Almost at once, with only a five-second gap between the child and the virgin teen, a copious amount of thick creamy fluid shot out of either girl's shaft to fill Shikazuki's mouth.

Shikazuki swished the ejaculate around in her mouth. It was thinner and subtler in taste than that of any male she had ever been with. Also, in spitting it in her hand and examining it she found it was almost perfectly clear rather than white.

"Big sister, that felt like so good. But something strange came out," Shikako said worriedly. Mina was panting to hard to speak.

"Don't worry, Shikako, that was just like your hot delicious love juice," Shikazuki said with a smile.

"Oh. Does it taste good?" Shikako asked as she watched her sister lap what was in her hands back up. Shikazuki stood and let her hand find Shikako's jaw. She forced the small girl's mouth open and then brought hers to it. She shoved the ejaculate into her sister's mouth along with her tongue before pulling away.

"You like that?" the older sister asked. She got a nod in response as Shikako swirled the fluid around her mouth.

"I think Mina would like a taste," Shikazuki snickered sexually, causing her sister's eyes to light up as she erected herself to her knees once more.

"No,... that's okay... I don't--" Mina started; she was cut off by having what was left of the clear mess forced into her mouth by the young girl. Mina swallowed it lustfully.

"Sex is like so much fun!" Shikako declared as her sister sat next to her on her bed.

"Glad you like it." Shikazuki smiled. She ordered, "Now I want you to kiss me and play with my breasts."

"Yay!" Shikako cheered as she forced her older sister back on the bed and locked their mouths together. Their tongues danced together decadently as Shikako's hands found her sister's pillowy chest.

"Mina, you do what ever you like want," Shikazuki instructed the other girl. Mina blushed as she bent forward and began to caress Shikako and Shikazuki's thighs.

Shikako left her sister's mouth and moved downward to suck on her plump breasts. She took one of the rigid nipples into her mouth and began to lash at it with her tongue. One of her small hands squeezed at the other. Shikazuki moaned softly under her sister's efforts. Her moans however became less soft, when she felt the warmth of Mina's tongue hit against her sopping sensitive sex.

Shikazuki cried out in pleasure as her sister sucked licked and squeezed harder and harder at her breasts while the other licked faster and faster at her excited slit. It was overwhelming. Soon she noticed Mina had withdrawn herself. Judging from the moans that soon erupted from her sister, Shikazuki could only infer that Shikako was now the target of Mina's oral ministrations.

Shikako soon could not bear the pleasure of having Mina lick her slit any longer and had to break away from her sister's ample bust to moan hotly. She began to tease the supple flesh of both breasts with her hands, fondling them and occasionally pinching the nipples roughly.

Mina's efforts were causing Shikako's tiny body to thrust up and down against Shikazuki's stomach. Shikazuki could feel her sister's hard shaft rubbing into her. The proximity of it to her breasts gave her an idea. Her hands went under the small girls arms. She slowly sat Shikako up on her stomach.

"Like what are you doing sister?" Shikako asked, a little disappointed at having been taken away from Mina's mouth.

"Put it between them." Shikazuki instructed calmly as she squeezed her own breasts together while leering at her sister's pole.

"O-okay..." Shikako said, unsure, as she followed the order and eased her piece in between her sister's prominent breasts.

"Now move it back and forth," Shikazuki ordered next and the order was followed. Shikako gave a low quivering moan at the new sensation. "How does that like feel?" her sister asked.

"It feels like so good... It's like so soft... and I can even feel my girl part like rubbing against you, sister," Shikako cooed sweetly.

"Keep doing it," Shikazuki sad as she bent her neck so as she could start licking at the tip of the shaft whenever it came in range. Shikako didn't have to be told.

Mina blushed as she stared at the younger sister thrusting her sizable rod between the older sister's sizable breasts. She muttered lowly as she began to stroke her own piece, "that looks like it feels so good."

"Why don't you like see how good it feels when you put it somewhere else, Mina?" Shikazuki said suggestively as she splayed her legs.

"You're not saying I can, put it in t-there..." Mina gulped, blushed and stared entranced at the glossy pink slit between the other's legs.

"Fuck me hard!" Shikazuki commanded in a loud voice.

"Yes, at once!" Mina replied, almost matching the dutiful tone she took with her father.

Shikazuki couldn't really see beyond the excitedly thrusting little girl sitting on her stomach, but she could certainly feel what Mina did to her. She started by rubbing her solid shaft up and down Shikazuki's slippery slit. Once it was well lubricated in Shikazuki's abundant natural juices, Mina thrust her might pole deeply and abruptly into the other girl's tight hole.

All at once Shikazuki was lost to pleasure. She could feel Mina deep inside her trusting with great force as her sister continued to move her own thick piece between Shikazuki's malleable flesh. She still tried to lick at the head of Shikako's pole between her moans but it was becoming harder and harder as the intensity of everything continued to deepen and deepen.

Soon Mina and Shikako were letting their own moans find harmony with Shikazuki's as the incredible as they both reveled in the girl's warmth enveloping them. Mina thrust herself deeper and deeper until her thick rod could not reach any further into the girl. A shrill cry escaped her lips as she released her orgasm deep into Shikazuki's core. Mina thrust recklessly with amazing swiftness. Still savoring the warmth Mina had filled her with, Shikazuki forced her head forward and began to flicker her tongue across her sister's throbbing pole. Shortly a moan shot from Shikako's lips as a warm blast of fluid shot into Shikazuki's open mouth. She swallowed it with love.

"Ahhh, Big Sister, that was like so good..." Shikako shook as she bent forward and kissed her sister deeply while Mina withdrew. "Was my love juice like totally yummy this time?"

"Yup, sure was..." Shikazuki answered with a soft laugh.

"But you drank it all..." Shikako said, disappointed.

"Mina left more inside me if you, like wanna drink that..." Shikazuki smirked as she spread her legs once more.

"Really? I can? Yay! And that means I get to kiss your girl parts too!" Shikako jumped up and down in glee. She immediately slipped down between Shikazuki's legs and began to furiously lick and suck at her sister's sloppy sex.

As Shikako began to go to work on Shikazuki, Mina laid down onto the bed next to the older sister. She kissed Shikazuki gently as they both began to fondle each others' breasts. Shikazuki felt incredible. Kissing the beautiful girl while she felt her sister's hungry tongue lap at her sensitive stinging slit. It was so much, but Shikazuki wanted to feel even more.

After several minutes of heated kissing licking and fondling Shikako broke away from her sister's slit to speak, "Sister, can I please put my boy-thingy like inside you?"

"Okay," Shikazuki smirked as she motioned for Shikako to lay on the bed. Confusedly complied. Shikazuki crawled over her. She eased her slit over the girl's stiff rod deliberately. She bent forward hanging her breasts over Shikako's face seductively. Soon she was bouncing up and down on her sister's firm staff.

"Oh yes, that feels so good!" Shikazuki shouted.

"What should I do?" Mina asked as she watched the activity. Shikazuki laughed.

"I want you to fuck me too!" the older sister demanded.

"What do you...?" Mina started confused. Shikazuki shook her rear slightly in a leading fashion.

"You don't want me to...!" Mina's jaw dropped.

"What? There something wrong with that?" Shikazuki sneered. "I wanna like feel both of you inside me at once and I don't think you'd both fit in the front..."

"Uhh... okay..." Mina gulped, too overcome with lust to argue further. She got to her feet and walked behind the other girl. Shikako halted her movement so as Shikazuki could give the other girl entry. Shikazuki gave a low grunt a she felt Mina's thick shaft enter her rear hole. She and Mina both moaned pleasantly as disappeared entirely.

"Wow! I can feel the pretty girl's boy part inside you, sister!" Shikako declared, amazed.

"I can feel both of you too," Shikazuki cooed softly, in amazing pleasure.

Both Shikazuki's partners then began to move at once. Mina thrust forward, Shikazuki bounced up on Shikako's piece, then Shikako thrust to fill the gap. Such was repeated several times. Shikazuki felt amazing. It was so full. She could feel either girl in her depths, filling her with her love. Shikako reached for Shikazuki's hanging breasts and began to grope them wildly, only intensifying the sensations Shikazuki was feeling.

A definite rhythm soon developed between the three girls. All three girls' hips moved as if mechanical repetitively but with constant force behind their thrusts. Mina was moaning. Shikako was screaming. Shikazuki was howling so hard she literally had tears in her eyes. But the pleasure wasn't subsiding. The repetitive motion remained satisfying all the way through. Shikazuki wished she could feel that good always.

Shikako and Mina were pounding away relentlessly. Thrust after trust after thrust brought wave after wave after wave of pleasure. Then all at once it was as if magic hit. Shikako and Mina both threw their head back and cried out in pleasure. At once an incredible warmth filled both of Shikazuki's cavities. The sensation was so intense that it pushed her over the limits of her pleasure. Her body quake with sensation as she hit a stunning climax.

Shikazuki fell forward as Mina withdrew. She slid off her sister and onto the bed next to her. Mina joined them, placing a soft kiss on Shikazuki's lips as she laid down. Shikako embraced her sister warmly.

"Let's do this like all the time from now on sister," Shikako cooed sleepily.

"Okay," Shikazuki replied.

"I hope someday I have someone who can make me fell as you two just did now," Mina said softly, sadly.

"You will, Mina. You'll find someone who makes you happy if you just look hard enough," Shikazuki said warmly as she stoke the other girl's hair. Soon both Mina and Shikako had disappeared.

"Very nice. That was pretty awesome!" Zazabiza evaluated with a hard laugh.

"Damn straight! That was even better than the last!" Masanzi declared.

"I'm not sure I'd say that," Zazabiza said deliberately, "all I can say is that they were both hot."

"I have to say that that was like the hottest sex ever. It was like so amazing. It would have only been better if Inoko was there too!" Shikazuki shot off at rapid fire.

"Someone's excitable," Zazabiza laughed.

"So is part of the power I get the ability to make girls' clits transform into cocks, cause I like totally want to give Inoko one and stuff," Shikazuki's eyes lit up at the possibility.

"Sorry, but even if I can channel the Penguin God in this dimension, I wasn't even able to do stuff like this in the physical world," Zazabiza sighed.

"Well, that sucks!" Shikazuki expressed her disappointment.

"But the power you gets still gonna be cool!" Zazabiza insisted.

"Well, all right, why don't you show me then?" Shikazuki sighed.

"Cool. Here you go," Zazabiza said. A cold darkness soon surrounded Shikazuki's being. Out of it formed a lustrous pitch-black heavy armor that covered every inch of her body save her head. It was quite daunting, and frankly evil looking in appearance. The large spiked shoulders and heavy metal gloves gave only lent to the dark image. A fine black silk cape flowed from the back of it. What was the most surprising part was that the armor was incredibly light.

"Wow, this is like so awesome! I look like a fucking bad-ass now! This is like so sweet!" Shikazuki declared as she moved around in the armor. She concentrated some of her dark chakra into the gloves and was surprised at how instantly a weapon appeared. Unlike usual the weapon, a daunting glaive, seemed solid rather than free-formed.

"You like?" Zazabiza asked, laughing softly.

"Fuck yeah! I haven't even seen all of what I'm now capable of but I can tell it's scary," Shikazuki smirked.

"Great. Now to your little girlfriend." And with that Zazabiza and Masanzi left Shikazuki to understand her new power.

--

Inoko was scared waiting all alone in the darkness. She was scared, but she was somewhat alleviated when she remembered how much more frightened she was of the mysterious trial she would have to endure. She prayed Shikazuki was doing all right as she shook in the deep darkness.

"All right, babe, your up, you ready for your trial now?" Zazabiza's voice calling out to her suddenly caused Inoko to jump.

"Y-yes..." she muttered nervously.

"Great, can't wait to see what sort of show you give us," the spirit laughed lecherously.

Inoko closed here eyes. Opening them she found herself in a nice bedroom with a large cushiony bed. She looked around the room frantically to discern what was happening.

"Mr. Zazabiza, are you still here?" inoko asked as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Sure am, babe," the formless legend answered.

"So, umm, why did you bring me to this room?" Inoko posed another question.

"This is where your trial will take place," Zazabiza laughed.

"So, uhh, what is my trial?" the blonde inquired.

"Oh, nothing too difficult, you just have to have hot perverted sex with two girls of your choice," Zazabiza said, self-satisfied.

A gasp escaped Inoko's lips as her entire face turned red. She stuttered but found she couldn't speak.

"So, you know who you want to put on your little show with?" Zazabiza asked with some vigor.

"S-Shikazuki and Yuzuki!" Inoko stammered, looking down and blushing intently.

"No can do. Those two have already had their fun. They need to rest for a while. Sorry, but you gotta pick someone else," the smug spirit informed.

"B-but... there's no one I could think to..." Inoko shivered at the embarrassing thought of bringing two of her friends their for such a reason.

"Well, you aren't getting my power unless you give me an exciting show," Zazabiza declared with finality.

"Right," Inoko said as she gulped, a serious look on her face. The burden that would be placed on her had been tearing at Inoko's mind since she first learned of the prophecy. So many were counting on her. Her sister and Shikazuki were counting on her as well. She couldn't let anyone down. Her fear and embarrassment were irrelevant. She had to do this. She couldn't run away.

But that didn't make it easier. Picking two people remained a most daunting task. It scared her thinking what anyone would say. What would her friends think of her if she called them there for such a thing? Mika would surely be even more embarrassed then Inoko was. Suzume might get angry with her. Picking someone like Masako or Shiori that she respected so much would be sure to make her incredibly nervous. She didn't know who she could rely on. Then she reached a suitable conclusion. She would just pick girls who already knew she was undergoing this test. Then it wouldn't be such a shock to them. They'd be more prepared for it.

"I pick Takako and Mina," Inoko said, smiling and looking up at the ceiling.

Zazabiza sighed loudly. He said, annoyed, "Tch, boring. I don't want to just see the same girls over again."

"Oh..." Inoko blushed with disappointment. Why did this have to be so hard?

"You know, if you want I could just peer into your mind and pick two girls for you," the once great man offered.

"Yes, I'd like that," Inoko agreed, alleviated to have some of the burden taken from her.

"Well, I'm at it, I guess Ill see what sort of show this will be..." Zazabiza said before becoming silent as if he was concentration.

Inoko looked around nervously waiting to see what would happen, who the spirit would pick.

"Damn girl, you have some odd fetishes," Zazabiza laughed.

"W-wha? Why are you looking at stuff like that?" Inoko blushed profusely as she attempted to avert her eyes from a formless presence.

"Well, it's not just gonna be a hot three way. I'm gonna add a bit of extra flavor to make it especially good for you. I'm just surprised to find you have such dark tastes," Zazabiza's jeers continued to make Inoko blush.

"What are you talking about?" Inoko nervously asked.

"Well, for starters, looks like this comfy rooms all wrong for someone like you," Zazabiza laughed. Inoko was shocked to see the nice room suddenly become a dreary barren one with stone walls and a cold stone floor.

"Hehehe! So she's _that_ type of girl!" Masanzi seemed overjoyed at seeing the new environment.

"I don't like any weird stuff. I'm perfectly normal!" Inoko swore up and down.

"Okay, but I was just inside your brain and it told me you're a complete masochist," Zazabiza made counter-point. Inoko tense up at the word and Masanzi gave a howling laugh of approval.

"I'm not!" Inoko denied, mortified.

"Seriously? You've never enjoyed pain before?" Zazabiza remained unbelieving.

Inoko tried to deny it more, but she had to face it. She remembered her first night with Shikazuki and all the times after when she had experience the bizarre phenomena of finding pain pleasant.

"Anyway, I decided to pick girls for you based on who's best to give you what you crave," Zazabiza explained. Inoko shook nervously. "Here they are."

Soon a girl was standing at either side of Inoko as she kneeled on the floor. She looked up to identify them. The first was her cousin, the beautiful, tough firebrand puppet master Yumetsuki. The second was a friend, the playfully sadistic, Izuna Mitarashi.

"W-where am I?" The former asked as she looked around, her eyes falling first on Izuna whom she had never met, and then on Inoko as she stood.

"C-cousin? Inoko, where am I?" Yumetsuki repeated, obviously freaked out.

"I-I, I need your help, cousin, you too, Izuna... " Inoko started, the blush on her face.

"Ahh, is that so? Tell me, whatever does my darling Inoko require of me?" Izuna said her raspy drawl, her arms slithered around the girl.

"Who are you? What are you doing to Inoko?" Yumetsuki, who obviously understood nothing demanded of Izuna. She wore a deep glare.

"Nothing of concern, beauteous flower. I am a friend of your delicious cousin here, and am merely acting as a friend in friendly spirit," Izuna hissed flirtatiously.

"Inoko, who is this freak?!" The fiery sand ninja turned to her cousin.

"Izuna's a friend," Inoko assured meekly.

"All right, but what is this all about?" Yumetsuki made another inquiry.

"Well, you see... Shikazuki, Yuzuki, and me are currently undergoing trials so as we can obtain this power from this really powerful legendary spirit guy so we can use it to fight the Overlord..." Inoko explained quickly with not enough breathing.

"Whoa, seriously? The three of you are facing the overlord? This must be some power!" Yumetsuki seemed impressed but maybe a little skeptical.

"Hell yeah, it's some power! My power is fuckin' awesome! These hotties are gonna wipe the floor with that smug, arrogant bastard," Zazabiza's intense voice was a surprise to Yumetsuki who looked all around the room. Izuna seemed unfazed as if she didn't particularly care, or if she did she was at least more interested in gazing at Inoko.

"I take it your this spirit then?" Yumetsuki smirked. "Let's hope your truthful, let's hope you not smug and arrogant yourself," as always, talk of fighting the overlord resulted in an immediate firming of Yumetsuki's expression. The smug, arrogant spirit laughed.

"So, my sweetest dear, what is it we are to help you with?" Izuna acquired coquettishly, letting her hands caress Inoko's flesh again.

"Yeah, Inoko, you still haven't told us, what do you need us to do?" Yumetsuki asked, her face becoming friendly again.

"Well,... you see... it's kinda..." Inoko blushed ad found she couldn't finish.

"Kinda what?" Yumetsuki inquired intently.

"You know... dirty..." Inoko shivered at the word. Yumetsuki was taken aback. Izuna seemed overjoyed.

"My my, what's that? Has my adorable Inoko brought us here to do naughty things to her?" the snake summoner gave a low seductive hiss into Inoko's ears.

"What kind of trial is that?!" Yumetsuki seemed outraged.

"A damn hot one!" the girl's question received an answer from Zazabiza.

"You perverted spirit! How dare you subject Inoko to such a trial!" Yumetsuki shouted into the air.

"Hey, when you're an all powerful legend who gets killed by a jack-ass vampire and spends almost a whole century with his spirit suspended in darkness, you can decide what you want to see before passing on all your power and disappearing into nothingness," Zazabiza fought back. Filled in of the details, Yumetsuki seemed satisfied. Masanzi was growling with spite.

"Fine, I'll play your sick game. But I'm just doing it for Inoko," Yumetsuki said sternly, a scowl on her face as she turned toward the other girls. Looking around the room she spoke again, confused, "but I'm not sure this room is exactly comfortable for sex in the first place..."

"Believe me, for the type of sex hot-stuff here wants, it's ideal," Zazabiza laughed. Izuna's eyes lit up in understanding.

"I never would have dreamed by beguiling flower was in reality such a filthy girl," Izuna licked her lips, knowing she had stumbled upon a real fun time.

"I don't... understand... what does it mean?" Yumetsuki remained lost.

"Maybe this will clear everything up," Zazabiza snickered. Izuna and Yumetsuki's normal clothing disappeared. Form fitting leather outfits replaced it all. Izuna's outfit had black leather boots and a piece of leather going over her breasts that was tied by tiny straps to a thin leather belt which was tied to the boots. Izuna's sex was exposed as was her rear and most all of her stomach and back. Yumetsuki's outfit covered more. Her stomach and crotch were covered by leather but her ample breasts were left revealed seductively. She was adorned with many spiked leather bracelets. From between her legs emerged a large mechanical strap-on sex toy. Nearby her were what looked like three of her puppet scrolls. It was fairly safe to assume they contained something entirely different than puppets though. Inoko, as it was, now was wearing nothing.

"What is all this?" Yumetsuki was taken aback once more.

"Our darling Inoko wishes for us to cause her pain," Izuna said, hardly containing herself.

"Why would she want such a thing?" Yumetsuki demanded.

"Pain and pleasure are equable for her," Izuna stated simply in her sibilant voice.

"Inoko, is that so?" Yumetsuki asked. She received a shy nod in response.

"I can't..." the sand ninja started.

"Please, cousin, I need you to do this for me," Inoko said softly, batting away her embarrassment.

"Fine. I'll do it," Yumetsuki said acquiescently, unable to fight her cute cousin's wishes even if she found them bizarre.

"Great, allow me to start by showing you how you treat a girl like our sweet Inoko," Izuna jeered as she walked toward the blonde. She joined their mouths roughly and began to kiss her harshly, jamming her extending tongue deep into Inoko's mouth.

Inoko could feel Izuna's tongue literally filling her mouth. She could then feel as the long slippery organ extended ad jammed down her throat casing her to almost gag. Izuna's hands held her jaw rigidly while her throat was violated. It felt so strange, so wrong, so vile, so filthy, and yet Inoko loved every second of it.

Izuna recoiled her tongue and pushed the girl down to her knees on the floor by her shoulders. Inoko gave little resistance. The silver haired sadist stepped forward, pushing her moist sex to Inoko's lips.

"Lick me, my dear flower," Izuna hissed. Inoko obliged, her hand going to Izuna's thighs as she began to reverently lick at the dominant woman's beautiful, shimmering sex.

Izuna gave a solemn laugh as she then brought a thumb to her mouth. She bit at it, causing blood to show and then brought it to her other hand. She laughed louder as a long fierce snake flew out of her hand and toward Inoko who recoiled, scared for her life. The snake quickly coiled around the masochistic girl, from her navel to her shoulders, and over both arms so as she could move neither. The snake left a break in it's coils so as Inoko's breasts could peak through; they looked as if they were framed by snake. The constriction made breathing most difficult. Inoko tried to scream, but all she could manage was a slight whimper. That was until the slithery reptile sunk its sharp fangs into her neck. She began to pant uncontrollably as she shivered, her body feeling weak.

"It... hurts..." Inoko murmured as she felt the snake bind and bite her.

"Don't complain to me, sweet Inoko, especially when you're neglecting the job I assigned to you," Izuna gave a raspy howl. She spread her legs as she stood and motioned toward her sex.

"Yes," Inoko nodded as she cried. She crawled on her knees, unable to even use her arms, back into position. She could feel the snakes fangs still inside her, it's coils remained tight, yet she still managed to bring her mouth back to the snake summoner's waiting slit. She licked it languidly at first, unable to muster enough energy. The snake then coiled tighter and Inoko forced herself to regain her vigor in order to avoid being crushed.

"This is crazy. How can you treat Inoko like this?" Yumetsuki demanded as she watched.

"What are you talking about? Your comely cousin here simply adores this," izuna snickered; sure enough, Inoko couldn't hide the passionate glint in her eyes as she was forced to endure such torturous pain.

"This is sick..." Yumetsuki growled.

"No, it's beautiful. It's love. It's passion," Izuna moaned lowly as inoko's oral work began to get to her. "Now why don't you join us my dear? Why don't you see what sort of toys you have been awarded to pleasure Inoko with?"

Yumetsuki growled, trying to force herself to remember Inoko wanted this. She grabbed the nearest of the three scrolls and unfurled it, activating its summoning spell. She found her chakra strings connected to what looked like some sort of menacing torture device. It was piece of meta framework consisting of two giant metal rings connected by a bar at the top and bottom. At the sides of the rings were what appeared to be solid restraints for placing a person's limbs. Moving her fingers, Yumetsuki found she could spin the rings as well as alter the distance between them.

"Well this looks like a fun toy, doesn't it, my sweet Inoko,"Izuna laughed as she backed off of Inoko's mouth. She communicated to her snake to slither off the girl. There were red mark where it had constricted her and blood still trickled from her neck.

Inoko didn't speak as Izuna led her toward the strange device. She just shook nervously as she was ordered to stick her right leg into one of the bonds. Izuna put the other leg through the opposite restraint on the other ring. Her wrists were then tied into the frame work as well. Soon her entire body was splayed lewdly between the rings, suspended above the ground.

Yumetsuki began to work the machinery. She could pull the rings apart, increasing the strain on Inoko's limbs and giving her the feeling she was being pulled in two. She could also force Inoko to do flips by spinning the rings. She was amazed with how fast she could spin them, Inoko screamed as her body was thrust through circle after circle increasing speeds. It was unimaginably frightening flying at the ground and then on her back up into the air and around as such indefinitely. She screamed shrilly causing her cousin to stop.

"Well, it seems, dear cousin of Inoko, that you have adjusted to your new role," Izuna laughed less than innocently.

Yumetsuki growled in contempt but didn't say anything.

"I think I want a taste of our delicate flower," Izuna hissed sensually as she slithered toward Inoko's suspended form. Yumetsuki had stopped her at a time when Inoko's body was face down. Izuna worked her way behind the girl, and moved between her legs. She brought her mouth to the girl's sex and let her monstrous tongue extend several lengths to completely fill the girl's tight slit.

Inoko couldn't take it. The sensation of having a tongue lick her from the inside while she was suspended helpless, unable to even move or writhe in the air was too much. She was moaning uncontrollably, saliva flying from her open mouth. Yumetsuki stared at her, finding the look on her face irresistible. Very soon, Inoko couldn't even moan, her mouth had been filled by Yumetsuki's large strap-on mechanical toy.

The motor in the toy was turned on and it began to spin with incredible speed. Inoko couldn't take it. Inoko couldn't describe what she felt. Izuna's skilled tongue was licking her insides, all the way back to her womb yet she had absolutely no way to release the sensations it was making her feel. All she could do was stay suspended motionless as Yumetsuki shoved the giant spinning toy deeper and more painfully into her throat.

The pleasure... the pain... they were really the same to her, were too much. She had already experienced several climaxes through the sensation to the point where it now felt like she was in a constant orgasmic state. Izuna was obviously enjoying making the girl squirm; Yumetsuki too looked deeply satisfied as she stared own at the wanton look on her cousin's face and felt the vibrations from the spinning toy against her sex. Inoko didn't want it to end. She didn't want either girl to ever take pity on her and stop this. Unfortunately she didn't get her wish.

Both Yumetsuki and Izuna withdrew almost simultaneously. A gushing torrent of sexual juices sprayed out from where Izuna's tongue had been as a deluge of saliva spilled from Inoko's mouth. Inoko panted uncontrollably.

"Did you enjoy yourself, my beauteous doll?" Izuna asked with her usual sadistic smile.

"Yes," Inoko moaned. She whimpered, "more..."

Yumetsuki smirked a she moved her fingers and Inoko's body began to flip forward. She stopped the device once Inoko was completely upright, facing forward. Still smiling she claimed the second of the three scrolls and opened it. A strange machine appeared from within the scroll. It looked vaguely like a mechanical spider, but it's four legs were large, dull bladed. Yumetsuki found she could move it around quite easily. Inoko watched in horror as the torture puppet made a hard leap onto her stomach.

As she felt it's four bladed legs cut into her flesh she gave a high pleasured moan. She could feel the blood trickle own her stomach as the machine moved up and down cutting slightly with every step it took. Every once in a while Yumetsuki had it stop moving and raise its arms to give fierce slashes to her legs, breasts, or wherever else Inoko's increasingly sadistic cousin wanted to see bleed.

"Amazing!" Izuna exclaimed with a fit of laughter. She continued to laugh and hiss as she extended her neck like a snake, shooting it up so as she could shove her tongue down Inoko's throat some more.

Again Inoko's moans were blocked as indescribable sensations were visited upon her. She could almost hear her naughty juices dripping to the floor every time the spider-like puppet moved its legs. When it cut her deeply she could only squirm and pant against Izuna's probing tongue. The spider moved all across her body, leaving cuts on her legs, arms, thighs, back and just about every where else save Inoko's face and directly into her sex. Yumetsuki may have been enjoying herself now but she was not so cruel.

Izuna laughed as she pulled out her tongue to let Inoko breath. She moved her long neck up and down while her tongue remained extended and slowly began to collect on it Inoko's blood from all over her body. She especially concentrated on the deep cuts to the girl's plump breasts, lashing her powerful fleshy organ out against the sensitive, soft flesh. Inoko cried in pleasure.

"Delicious... Izuna seductively moaned as she recoiled her tongue and swallowed the blood that coated it. Watching this and feeling the blade-puppet etching at her back Inoko suffered through a hard orgasm, without having had anyone even touch her sex directly.

"I'm sorry, Inoko. Even if you're enjoying it too, I feel bad that I like this so much..." Yumetsuki said, ashamed and apologetic, but obviously ready to continue.

"More..." was all Inoko could utter. Yumetsuki smiled.

The last scroll was pulled open. Yumetsuki activated its seal and another puppet appeared. This one was more conventional. It was shaped like a man; a handsome man, with long black hair and a scruffy beard wearing a long black cape. From the puppets crotch shot out an obscenely huge motorized sex toy.

"What the hell is that about, you bastard?!" Masanzi shouted suddenly, causing the girls to all look up.

"Can you blame me? If I was going to give them a puppet what else would I make it look like, but the coolest dude ever?" Zazabiza laughed, proud of himself.

"You ass..." Masanzi growled in response. Zazabiza laughed again.

Yumetsuki experimented with controlling the apparently Zazabiza shaped puppet with her fingers. She found that there was some sort of taut invisible magic cord that connected the sex toy at its crotch directly to her own clitoris. She felt a definite sensation every time she had it thrust its hips. Izuna noticed the other sadist's suppressed moans.

"Let's make this a spectacular finale for all of us," the silver haired girl hissed to the puppet master. Yumetsuki nodded. She worked at the strings of Inoko's restraining device, spinning the rings until Inoko was face up, tilted down at an angle. Izuna laughed in approval.

Inoko was then awarded with numerous sensations. First, the mechanical spider clamped down into her back, making four deep cuts into her sides. Then, Izuna brought out her snake once more, and had it wind slowly around Inoko's body, leaving gaps in it's tight coil for he spider's blade and Inoko's arms and breasts. As before it blenched its fangs deep into the side of Inoko's neck. As Inoko screamed Izuna shoved her sex into her face. She forced herself to lick it. Finally, an indescribable pain filled her body as the over-sized piece of the Zazabiza puppet was eased into her slit.

From how full her hole felt, Inoko had to guess that the puppet's appendage was roughly the size of most people's arms. All of it went inside of her. Then the motor was activated and the course surface of the brutal piece began to grind into her insides. But it didn't stop there; the puppet then began to move, thrusting the punishing piece in and out of the stretching, bleeding opening.

Actually maintaining a steady lick at Izuna's dripping sex was, of course, an impossibility. Izuna seemed to realize this as she began to grind her sex up and down the girl's face, smothering Inoko in her dampness. Inoko felt like she would go insane any moment. She was being cut, bound, bit, smothered, and brutally pumped. It was overwhelming. It was incredible. Every time Izuna moved, every time the puppet moved, every time the snaked moved, Inoko shivered blissfully. She felt like she would just die. But it felt so good. It felt so amazing. She wanted it. She wanted all of it.

Inoko was having climax after climax as the humanoid puppet thrust in and out in and out of her stretched hole. Izuna was moaning as she ground into Inoko's face. Yumetsuki was moaning as well as she felt the invincible cord tug on her as the puppets hips moved. Soon every one was screaming. Izuna found her hot release first, she came onto a stop in her motion as a hard spurt of sexual juice shot onto Inoko's face. Almost immediately afterward Yumetsuki began to howl with pleasure as she almost fell over. The puppet was withdrawn. An incredible flood of red-tinted juices left inoko's gaping as it fought to narrow itself. Inoko still screamed in pleasure as slowly she was released from all her bindings.

Yumetsuki bent down immediately once Inoko was kneeling on the floor again ad kissed her fully, enjoying the taste of her lips and Izuna's fluids on them. She smiled as she looked in the girls' eyes.

"You really liked all that?" Yumetsuki asked, still struggling to breathe.

"Yeah..." Inoko managed, barely, her body still buzzed with sensation even though everything was done.

"I wonder if Eri and Hoshi like this sort of thing..." Yumetsuki thought aloud, her eyes lit up at vivid imagery.

"Mmm, my sweetest Inoko, you know that if your lovely Shikazuki is too nice you can always come to me whenever you want it naughty..." Izuna hissed, licking Inoko's lips.

"Okay, thank you..." Inoko managed fumblingly. She thought she might take Izuna up on her offer, but mostly she was thinking if she could get Shikazuki into this sort of thing as well. As she thought Yumetsuki and Izuna both disappeared.

"Regardless of the stupid-looking puppet, that was the hottest one of all!" Masanzi declared with a wicked laugh.

"Eh, I still liked her sister best," Zazabiza replied.

"What are you talking about? Blood is so much hotter than milk!" Masanzi said excitedly.

"Well, my non-friend, you forget that unlike you, I'm not a vampire," Zazabiza retorted.

"So good..." Inoko moaned, her body sill shivering from the incredible experience.

"You are one dirty girl," Zazabiza sighed, "so, you want your power?"

Inoko nodded softly in response. In truth she didn't really care about power right now.

"Here you go," Zazabiza said and soon a light enveloped the girl. Slowly all her cuts , lacerations, and internal damaging disappeared along with all the glorious sensations they wrought. Then an outfit materialized. It wasn't something Inoko expected. The outfit was scandalous and revealing. It was a simple black, sleeveless and exceedingly low-cut form-fitting piece with fishnet stockings. Finishing the outfit were formal black shoes and a high top hat. Across her neck was a glowing green gem.

"What the hell's wrong with you, man! The first girl got the tacky gold thing, the second gets your wicked armor, and this girl gets something like this!" Masanzi exclaimed in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? I have damn good style! She looks cute in that hat," Zazabiza argued.

"Umm, so am I powerful now?" Inoko asked, hesitantly, embarrassed at her new outfit.

"Yep, you sure are," Zazabiza laughed.

"That's nice," inoko said sweetly.

"Good, in that case, the trials are now completed."

A/N: All right. That was crazy. That was freakin' 29 pages in TextEdit. God, if you read it all in one sitting your insane. Anyway, I've been thinking about these three lemons for a while. I initially had each of the "trials" as its own chapter but I decided that having three back to back lemon chapters would kill pretty much all momentum to the story's plot. This way I still get my three lemons but you don't have to wait through three weeks to get back to the story. Anyway, to talk about the content, that was pretty intense. I suppose any morality that remained after chapter ten's mother daughter three-way just left me now. Yuzuki's scene was the least objectionable. I put it first because it was the tamest, but also because it had significance to the plot. I know bringing Nanako back when she hasn't been a factor for so many chapter's was an odd move, but she had a big impact on Yuzuki and is an effective way to return immediacy to the plot so I felt it was appropriate. Shikazuki's loli-futa-yuri-incest scene was more out there. It was kinda different writing that. It would have been odder if I hadn't written a het lemon for one of the authors I beta for a few weeks ago. I had some anxiety about putting Shikako in the scene. It just made it really filthy. I just realized there was no one else Shikazuki would pick. She's mentioned in the story not once but twice that she wanted to have sex with her sister. Inoko's scene was equally scary. I've always wanted to writ a hardcore bondage scene. I also wanted to write a scene where Izuna got to show her true potential. Yumetsuki seemed a good choice for the other sadist part for some reason. I don't know why. I kinda figured that there'd be just as many people not liking Shikazuki's scene as there would be not liking Inoko's. I don't know. I don't even know what else to say. I hope you enjoyed the almost thirty pages of near-pornographic smut here. Just so you know, this will be the last major lemon chapter of the story (there may be one more subtler, sweeter lemon at the very end). Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	20. I Do What I Want, When I Want

A/N: Ugh, sorry for the wait. I know this chapter is going to fail when compared to its predecessor, but then again so would just about anything. Let's hope it is still enjoyed.

Disclaimer: Zazabiza: "What's up all you sexy ladies out there? This is Zazabiza, the greatest legend ever, and I just wanted to say that my man, CrazyNinjaPenguin doesn't own Naruto or the lyrics to this fucked up song. The dude does however own me and all the sexy OC babes in this story."

_"__You had a dream about loss  
within the fruit there are worms  
yet still a vow to dare goodnight  
you had a dream about love_

_could it be you were the one  
who is waiting patiently for me  
to disregard caution  
to feign deafness to wisdom  
could it be you were the one  
who is waiting insanely for me  
to bind your limbs stoutly  
to feign deafness to protest_

_you ask unhurried by doom  
the shot only bursts forth heat  
bequeath a sigh if i would listen  
you ask unhurried by love"_

- Xiu Xiu, "I Do What I Want, When I Want"

The sensations were gone, but the numbness they had left in Inoko's mind remained. Light and darkness were swirling about her but she was barely cognizant of what was occurring. All she could comprehend is that one moment she was in that dark, dreary dungeon room where she had obtained her power, new attire and levels of pleasure previously unknown and the next she was back in the altar room of the Dark Shrine.

But things were different now. The pyramid like steps leading to the raised altar had fallen into the floor, leaving the room flat now. As soon as Inoko appeared, she was surrounded by others. She soon recognized them as her friends and the Council members. Shortly after that she realized Yuzuki and Shikazuki were both standing next to her.

She gasped at seeing her sister and lover's outfits. They were every bit as showy as hers. However, whereas hers went for sex appeal, Yuzuki's went for a more luxurious feel and Shikazuki's daunting armor made appeals to fear.

"Oh, like wow! You are officially my hero, Master Zazabiza!" Shikazuki said loudly, though others were peaking excitedly at once as well. Inoko turned toward her and noticed her lover was ogling her body intently as she said this.

"Great to hear it, babe," the familiar voice of the legendary man spoke. Inoko turned to see Zazabiza had returned to his purple spirit form, though the immaterial orb was now significantly smaller.

"Ohmigod! Like that is so wow! My cute daughter looks so bad-ass!" Yohizu spoke out loud enough to be heard over the crowd.

Inoko looked at the woman. She then took a look at all the faces of the crowd as she struggled still to return to reality. She noticed Takako and Yuzuki averting their eyes from one another, Yuzuki doing so as if embarrassed, while Takako doing so hatefully. She then noticed her lover and Mina shoot stares at each other. She smiled as she then realized her two most precious people had had incredible times as well.

"Father, has all your power successfully been passed?" Grand Elder Kamizakunarakamito posed a question to the purple spirit.

"Yep. Sure has. My power have been passed as well as my three great artifacts," Zazabiza replied as self-assured as always.

"So then...? This sword?" Inoko's sister spoke up, she held a thin, long bladed sword in her hand.

"My personal blade in life, Wangetsu-kyoudasagi. It is my gift to you, Yuzuki Yamanaka, along with all my physical combat skills," Zazabiza explained, for once sounding solemn.

"So does that mean this gem is also...?" Inoko herself started, as her hands went to the glowing green stone around her neck.

"Oh that's nothing. I just picked it out because I thought it would look cute on you," Zazabiza laughed; a confused expression crept across Inoko's face. "That hat's the special thing you got. Youkousei-nijitenjin, my trusty magic hat and gift to you, Inoko Yamanaka, along with all my sorcerous abilities."

"R-really? The hat...?" Inoko looked at the spirit scrupulously as she removed ridiculous looking top-hat from her head and studied it.

"Ooh, and I really only got one thing, so it like has to be special right?' Shikazuki bounced and cheered.

"Yep. Sure is. My battle-armor Kousatsuwarugi-gouka. It is my gift to you, Shikazuki Nara, along with all my bad-ass skills," Zazabiza sounded smug again.

"Bad-ass skills? What the hell does that mean?" Yuzuki fired, glaring at the purple spirit.

"Wait... so this Zazabiza guy... he... wore scary looking battle armor... a top hat... and he fought with a long-bladed sword?" Ichiro Watari said as he tried to piece the picture together.

"My father was an eccentric man..." Kamizakunarakamito said, hanging his head.

"BIG DADDY LOOKED LIKE A PIMP IN HIS HAT," mechanical councilman Kevin gave his familiar wail.

"You tell, 'em, Kevin, my boy!" Zazabiza shouted enthusiastically.

"Tch, he looked like a damn fool," Masanzi, back in his red spirit form, which unlike Zazabiza's was the same size as before, said bitterly.

"Anyway, the p'ophecy's been filled. They got the powe' so Mang'avello's goin' down!" the elderly, Chikabunko cried out in excitement as she shook her fist in the air.

"Yarr! This day be a merry one indeed. The Black Spot has been placed. Soon we shall keelhaul with that slimy bilge rat of an o'erlord!" Yujiraiden raised his hook into the air.

"Heh. I suppose this could change the course of the war when it finally does escalate next month," Kashiyouzumakinara, head of the Mitsumarushime said with a soft smirk.

"No. We must begin sooner," Yuzuki took a step forward to say, a serious expression on her face.

"Sooner? What are you talking about girl? We've been coordinating this effort between with the Sound, Sand, Mist and even your own village for over a month now! What makes you think we can just move something like that up at your convenience?" Kashiyouzumakinara shouted in his cold-blooded manner.

"I don't care how much trouble it is! The battle will be moved up. I want to begin the fight as soon as possible!" Yuzuki declared boldly; Inoko was confused and felt a little scared.

"This all about her, isn't it?! Can't you see it's not worth it?! That there's nothing you can do?!" Now Takako was screaming furiously; Inoko noticed that she wasn't the only confused one.

"How can you say something like that after kissing her like you did?" Yuzuki said softly, as if hurt by her friend's words.

"How dare you say something like that aloud!" Takako scolded, a blush on her cheeks.

"How can you just disregard Nanako like that?! She'll die if we do nothing!" Yuzuki shouted out, more angry than Inoko could remember seeing her. She was still confused; she didn't know a Nanako.

"There's nothing we can do. The life of one girl isn't worth jeopardizing the whole operation," Takako growled out.

"I don't care, Takako! She's been through too much for me to just let her die now. I'm going to save her, and I don't care if that means going up against the entirety of Mangravello's army by myself!" Inoko's sister remained so resolute it was scary.

"That's insane talk! Be reasonable! Sacrifices sometimes are necessary! There's nothing you can do!" Takako continued to argue strongly, her eyes were concealed but something in her face looked pained.

"You're wrong, Takako. Me, my sister and Shikazuki are the ones with the power. We're the ones everyone is counting on. The others will be forced to adapt to our wishes if they want success. You're the one who can't do anything; you're the one with no power. I don't care if you're jealous of Nanako or whatever, you have no right to label her a sacrifice," Inoko was hocked to hear words so stinging come from her sister's mouth. She supposed this Nanako person be really special to her.

Takako fell to her knees at the words. Inoko could see the faint glimmer of a tear beneath her eyes as she said in a low despondent voice, " I really hate you..."

"Hmph, so you plan on remaining steadfast on us accelerating our preparation?" Kamizakunarakamito sternly spoke.

"it is all I ask, grand elder," Yuzuki said politely, a regretful look on her face as she averted her eyes from Takako.

"It's ludicrous! How can you expect us to just change all our plans like that?" Kashiyouzumakinara shouted in protest.

"GGGRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLL, FRRRRMMMNNNNRRRRRRRR. HRFRSSIIIISSSSSSS KRNCCCCKKKKKK!" Ponybear roared loudly to silence his fellow councilman.

"Lord Ponybear is correct, Lord Kashiouzumakinara. If that is their request we have no choice but to oblige. Our plans have already been altered considerably in their wake as it is," the grand elder decided firmly. He didn't look too happy about it though.

"But, G'and Elde', is this even a 'equest f'om all of 'em?" Chikabunko asked, noticing Inoko and SHikazuki had been silent on the matter.

Inoko smiled deeply as she spoke; she had long since made up her mind on the issue, "If a girl sister really cares about is in danger, and us starting things quicker could save her, than I'm totally for doing so. Sister, really needs a girlfriend after all."

"Ooh! And I want whatever Inoko like wants and stuff!" Shikazuki said with a jump into the air that looked unnatural in her bulky armor.

"Arr! Then it be decided! That scurvy blaggard has even less days left t' splice the mainbrace before we let him meet Davy Jones!" Yujiraiden, again was excitedly waving his hook in the air.

"So be it. I shall contact the leader of the resistance and have them move up the plans. We shall make our strike in one weeks time," the grand elder said decisively. Even Kashiyouzumakinara nodded at the proposal.

"Let's hope that gives us enough time," Yuzuki gave a courteous bow to the old man.

"SO ARE WE DONE IN THIS STUPID OLD TEMPLE YET? I AM GETING SICK OF THIS CRAP," Kevin said as he started to hover around in circles impatiently.

"That's kinda cold you know, Kev. These are my final moments, ya know?" Zazabiza said in a somewhat glum voice.

"SORRY. YOU WILL ALWAYS BE THE BIGGEST PIMP OF ALL BIG DADDY," Kevin for once sounded actually respectful.

"Damn straight! That's why you always will be my favorite son, Kevin!" Zazabiza enthusiastically declared.

"Father... that's..." the grand elder started.

"Oh, you're a good kid too..." The purple spirit seemed to meditate for a while on something it had forgotten before speaking again. "Whatever I named you when I was drunk, both you and the other one were good too."

"But my brother was killed pursuing a path of evil sixteen years ago," Kamizakunarakamito replied.

"Whoa really? Guess he really was the little freak I thought he was..." Zazabiza gave a cold laugh. He sighed, "But I digress; It's been a fun ride while it's lasted but it looks like it's about done."

"Everyone is grateful for your power, father. You saved us with it in life, and now lets hope it can save us again after your death," the grand elder bowed respectfully to his father's spirit.

"Thank you for everything, Lord Zazabiza," Yuzuki said with a bow.

"You like totally rock, master Zazabiza!" Shikazuki chimed in loudly.

"Umm... Thanks..." Inoko slyly said her part last.

"No problem, babes. You three gave me some good memories to go out with," Zazabiza said solemnly but contently, "Ain't that right, my old enemy?"

"For you maybe..." Masanzi said with a soft, building laugh.

"Oh? So you didn't enjoy watching their shows?" Zazabiza asked almost jokingly.

"What?!" Masanzi momentarily broke his evil laughter to shout while turned toward the other spirit. "Of course I loved that! What I was referring to is the fact that I have no intention of letting myself fade into nonexistence today!"

"What is that, foul demon?! It matters not if you wish to remain. A soul cannot exist for long without a body or artificial means supporting it!" the grand elder shouted out in scorn.

"Heheheh, your son really is an idiot, my old foe. Doesn't anyone see what should be obvious?" Masanzi laughed madly.

Mina, Chikabunko, Takako, and Kashioyuzumakinara gasped in unison; the last spoke with widened eyes, "He plans to use the same technique he did on Lord Zazabiza to possess one of our bodies!"

"THAT BITCH CAN DO THAT?!" Kevin exclaimed, surprised.

"Ha, but do you really wish to, demon Lord? Do you wish to go through another prolonged period of agony fighting against another soul for dominance of a body until it withers away?!" Kamizakunarakamito challenged with a forthright expression.

"Heheheh. I'm not the idiot you make me out to be, son of Zazabiza. I learn from my mistakes. That's why, this time, I know to pick a body with a soul weak enough to crush and dominate with ease!" Masanzi's maleficent laughter grew louder and louder in volume until the red spirit very suddenly flew into the crowd.

"Everyone on guard!" Kashiyouzumakinara shouted as everyone went into a scramble. His daughter quickly rushed out in front of him, brandishing a bizarre chained pole-arm from her back a. Yujiraiden rushed to protect the Grand Elder while Kevin reluctantly shielded Chikabunko. Ponybear stood firmly in front of his daughter. Both Yuzuki and Shikazuki moved in front of Inoko, causing her to blush. The only ones who remained unguarded were the still despaired Takako and... Ichiro.

"SKIPPY, NO!!" Shikazuki shouted while everyone watched in horror as the red spirit flew at the Konoha youth.

"Mi... ka..." Ichiro managed to say as she shook and squirm, trying to fight off the intruder.

"Skippy, please don't give in!" Shikazuki pleaded as she rushed towards the boy. Inoko and her sister followed behind.

"Ichiro, you can fight him!" Inoko yelled, aghast what was happening. Ichiro was screaming out in agony as he flailed about insanely.

"Snap out of it, kid. You're a part of the team. It's not team Sai without you," Yuzuki said; the screaming had since stopped and her words were filled with despair.

"Heh. Ha. Hahaha. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have my own flesh once again!" Incessant laughter and an evil voice came from Ichiro's body. Inoko realized at once that her friend had lost.

"You monster! Like how could you do that to little Skippy?" Yohizu shouted as he joined her daughter in sobbing.

"The great vampire Lord Masanzi has risen once more!" The evil voice declared as it flipped Ichiro's head up for some more maniacal laughter. As the laughter ceased, Inoko watched in horror as her friend's body slowly began to change.

He grew taller by several inches. His musculature increased greatly as his hair grew to become long and flowing and a pale blond in color. Ichiro's clothes even seemed to change from a standard issue chunin vest into an elaborate red-trimmed white cloak.

"How is this, my fool of an enemy! You miscalculated in your plan! In allowing my soul to go into suspension with yours, you have given me another chance to acquire flesh of my own!" Masanzi continued to laugh devilishly. He turned towards Takako. "And while you are to disappear momentarily, Zazabiza, I am free to do this again!" A high laugh escaped the vampire's lips as his hand reached suddenly for one of Takako's breasts and grabbed it roughly.

"Ill kill you!" the cold girl shouted as she stared hatefully at the man, her hand outstretched and insects radiating forth.

"Powerless and pathetic!" Masanzi laughed as he made a single motion of his hand. All the insects flying towards him died instantly while Takako fell to her knees trembling once more.

"Ha! You don't scare me! Lord Zazabiza defeated you and as the three of us have his power now we can defeat you here and now!" Yuzuki shouted as she drew Wangetsu-kyoudasagi from its sheath and pointed it at the evil man.

"Heheheh. No one listens anymore," Masanzi smirked vilely, "I said I learned my lessons from the past. I know not to take one enemies stronger than me anymore. At least not alone."

"Hmm. What are you getting at?" Kashiyouzumakinara asked, intrigued.

"Simple. I want power. Dominance. A small taste of the empire I once had. But I've grown more cautious, more realistic now. That is why I shall at least for now aim only for a more humble survival," Masanzi said, still smirking so deeply it made his words hard to believe.

"So ya just want us to leave ya alone? What makes ya think we can t'ust ya?" Chikabunko said with a bitter glare.

"Zazabiza didn't tell you, but that man, Mangravello is more powerful than he. The chances of the three of them succeeding really aren't as great as you might think," Masanzi smiled malevolently.

"WHA? IS THAT TRUE? THAT'S LAME. THIS PROPHECY THIGN WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SURE THING," Kevin declared indignantly.

"So you're saying, you wan us to pardon your past transgressions and in exchange you will aid us in the battle against Mangravello?" Kashiyouzumakinara said, waiting for confirmation.

"Pretty much," Masanzi shrugged.

"I cannot agree to such a deal," the grand elder huffed.

"Then let the council vote," the Mitsumarushime decided wit ha cold laugh. "I vote we accept the offer."

"I'M WITH YOU MAN!" Kevin announced.

"What a'e ya sayin'?! We can't ba'gain with a monste'!" Chikabunko shouted.

"Arr! But sometime you be needin' to dance with Davy Jones himself to win the booty in your sights!" Yujiraiden argued, presumably making a vote contrary to the old women, though it was difficult for Inoko to understand.

"Hmmph, I am certain my friend Isamukenji would side with reason in this case. What is your decision, Lord Ponybear: do we strike this foul spirit down or do we let it string us along like fools?" the Grand Elder harshly stated.

Ponybear began to deliberate. He glared hatefully at the vampire lord but then turned to his daughter and granddaughter. He stared for a long time at the shimmering black armor his granddaughter wore before speaking, "Grrrrwwwwlllll. Mrrfffhrsssss frscckkkkkkkksmmmm Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdffffffff."

"If that is the decision, then it shall stand," Kamizakunarakamito said evenly.

"What the hell did it say?!" Masanzi demanded, not wanting to wait any longer to hear his fate.

"Lord Ponybear has cast the final vote in your favor, citing that Mangravello's destruction supersedes all else, that we are not in a place to turn away power, and that he does not wish to force the burden of destroying her friend's body on his young granddaughter," the grand elder relayed solemnly, seeming at peace with the situation.

"A wise decision," Masanzi laughed.

"Let us hope," the grand elder responded as he proceeded to move towards the door. The rest of the council followed behind him. Inoko and the others followed behind them. Masanzi was last.

"It was fun while it lasted, Zazabiza. Have fun withering away," Masanzi said mockingly, with a crazed laugh.

"You too, my foe, you too," Zazabiza said cryptically. Masanzi turned toward him, confused, before deciding to catch up with the others.

--

"I'm telling you, we need to make preparations, uncle!" Yumetsuki shouted as she slammed her fist on the Kazekage's desk.

"And I've told you, Yumetsuki, that this dream of yours that my nieces have come across some sort of power with which to combat Mangravello is nothing but some ludicrous fantasy," the Kazekage replied with a cold stare. The leader of the sand village was a stern looking man with spiky red hair and dark circles all around his eyes. His strong leadership and willingness to defy the Overlord when necessary left him a most respected leader. He was no fool to be played, however.

"It wasn't a dream uncle! I swear it, the granter of her power summoned me to Inoko's side. The Village Hidden in the Darkness will surely be ready to make their move early than scheduled!" the village leader's niece argued, fiercely. The child had always been surprisingly sound and reasonable in her advice, but this current tale was too fantastical.

"If you're so certain it wasn't a dream, Yumetsuki, why can't you give me any more details of this alleged meeting?" the Kazekage asked. He had asked this question many times since his niece first approached him about this subject the previous night. He had never gotten a sufficient answer.

"It's not stuff I'd feel comfortable talking about..." Yumetsuki answered with an exaggerated blush. The Kazekage, for the life of him, failed completely to understand this reaction. He shook his head in disbelief.

Just then the door to his office was forced open violently; Yumetsuki's trusted retainers, Eri and Hoshi burst in fighting over a scroll.

"Yumetsuki's watching! I wanna present it, not you!" Eri shouted venomously.

"No, I stole it from the messenger guy first, I want to be the one who gives it to the Kazekage. It'll make me look so important to Yumetsuki!" Hoshi countered as she tried in vain to wrestle the document from her comrade's arms.

"The two of you stop this! This is no way to behave in front of our lord Kazekage!" Yumetsuki shouted, standing and stomping her feet causing both the girls to stop in place. They sheepishly handed the document over to the village leader together.

The Kazekage unfurled the scroll and read its contents, which had already been decoded for him. He stared at them confused, unsure of what to make of them.

"What does it say, Lord Uncle?" Yumetsuki asked intently.

"A gift from Konoha has led to the Village Hidden in the Darkness acquiring a power of confidence against the Overlord... They wish to accelerate preparations and begin the war in a week's time..." the man replied, as she looked at the document, in disbelief.

"See, I told you! They must be talking about Inoko and the others!" Yumetsuki declared with fire.

"I cannot say that for certain. All I know is that in the midst of any battle 'confidence' is a rare but valuable commodity. If one part of our resistance has it, we should not let it go to waste," the Kazekage said decisively as he stood to stare out a window and thought of how his address to his armies would go.

"I'm glad to hear it, Lord Uncle," Yumetsuki said kindly with a bow. She then turned to her retainers, a devious smile on her face as she asked, "Eri, Hoshi, would you mind trying something with me?"

"S-seriously? Ooh yes, anything you could want, Yumetsuki..." Eri purred happily.

"And i'll do everything even better than her, because I love you more, Lady Yumetsuki!" Hoshi shouted out excitedly. The two soon were yelling back and forth at each other endlessly.

"Right, then come this way, you two." The devilish smirk on Yumetsuki's face didn't fade as she led the two from the room.

--

The Hokage sighed as she stared at the young boy sitting across from her. It had taken herself and countless other medics to reconstruct his body after all the damage it had sustained. She was happy with their success, but it pained her to think that due to the Overlord knowing his face, he couldn't leave this dreary hidden room. At least she could provide friends to visit with him on occasion.

"So, Chohiro, you think you'll be good and ready when it comes time, to get back at the Overlord for roughin' you up like that?" Shiori Hatake asked to clear the silence. Her close friend Masako always insisted on visiting the displaced boy, and she would often tag along despite never having known Chohiro too personally.

"Tch. I'll say. I'm not usually one to hold a grudge, but with all the crap the overlord's put me and my friend's through, I can't wait to let lose on a battlefield," Chohiro spoke bitterly, a faint smirk on his lips.

"We should just be thankful no one has died yet. Even if our friend's were forced from us, all we can do is pray that they are safe," Masako said softly, sadly.

"You say that when you don't even know if two of the students you watched grow-up are alive or dead anymore!" Konohamaru, Chohiro's sensei, harshly replied, obviously too jaded to accept Masako's hope-for-the-best idealism.

"I-Ichiro..." a nearby Mika Inuzuka whimpered. Tsunade hadn't seen a smile on that girl's face for the longest time.

"It'll be all right, Mika. Every thing will be fine in the end. I'll be here for you," Suzume Shiranui assured as she placed a warm arm around her best friend.

"There is no need to fear anything, my dears, those beautiful friends of ours are alive and well; I can swear it," a lounging Izuna Mitarashi said with a chuckle.

"What? What are you talking bout Izuna?! Why did you even come here today?!" Suzume shouted disdainfully.

"Calm yourself my ever-lovely Suzume. I enjoy the company of friends as much as any other," Izuna hissed.

"What do you mean, that you can swear that Shikazuki and the others are alive?!" Konohamaru approached the girl violently, speaking loudly. Tsunade wasn't sure she should allow the grown man to act so aggressively toward a young girl but she decided she'd let it slide.

"Oh? It is nothing my comely sir, just that lat night, I happened to meet with our dear Inoko," Izuna said in a by-the-way fashion that infuriated half the room, Tsunade included.

"What do you mean, you met with her? That's a physical impossibility!" The Hokage protested; she had never had patience for this girl and her whimsy.

"I say I met with her because I met with her, my succulent Hokage. Do I look like the type to knowingly deceive?" Izuna simpered playfully.

"Deception is in your blood!" Tsunade argued fiercely, feeling her rage build.

Things became silent and awkward for a moment. Chohiro eventually decided to restore the conversation, asking with doubts, "So if you met with Inoko, like you say, Izuna, how was she?"

"She was simply, positively, in every way, delicious," Izuna teasingly sibilated.

"What does that mean? You make it sound like you ate her?" Konohamaru glared at her fiercely.

"In a manner of speaking I did," Izuna gave a carefree smile.

"You mean the two of you...?" Shiori started, her eyes wide.

"This story's getting too odd, even for you, Izuna," Suzume shouted; she was blushing profusely as she always did when lesbian sex acts were mentioned.

"Sounds like some fanciful dream wrought by how you miss your friends, my sister," Masako said conclusively, smiling.

"Something like that can be called a dream, I suppose, though that does not mean it wasn't real. In honest truth, word will be arriving of Inoko and the others momentarily," Izuna smirked as she spoke.

As if on cue, at that very moment, the sound of footstep running down the stairs to the hidden chamber could be heard. In a matter of minutes an out of breath Shizune appeared in the door to the room.

"What's happened, mother?!" Suzume said, springing to her feet.

"Lady Hokage... A message... has arrived... from the... Village Hidden in the Darkness..." Shizune managed. Tsunade stood and walked to her fiercely loyal assistant's side to retrieve the scroll in her hand. She figured the message must be something important if it was enough to bring a middle-aged lady all this way herself without stopping.

Tsunade read over the message three times. It didn't make any sense to her. It had obviously been decoded, and with the skill of her decoders, presumably correctly, but it still didn't make any sense to her.

"'Gift'? 'power of confidence'? What is this?" Tsunade studied the document unsure of what it could mean.

"What does the message say, lady Hokage?" Konohamaru asked as politely as was possible for him.

"The Village Hidden in the Darkness wishes to accelerate the preparations for war. They want us ready by the end of the week," the Hokage still stared downward at the paper, in thought.

"Why would they want such a drastic change to our plans?" Shiori asked confusion on her face now as well.

"It says they have acquired some new power. The weirdest part is that they say they got this power because of a gift we gave them... but I don't remember..." Tsunade started.

"We've awarded them five priceless gifts as well as returned one they had given us before," Izuna smirked again.

"You mean...?" Tsunade stared at the girl unsure of what to believe anymore.

"Our dear, beloved friends are most definitely alive," Izuna gave a hard laugh as she said this. Tsunade found herself wanting to believe.

--

It was unnerving. She didn't like it. It had never happened before. It was unprecedented. Thus it scared her. Erratic moves from someone with so much power should always bring fear she figured. She tried hopelessly to force her eyes back to the words of the book in her hands.

"Hey worthless slut! Hey listen you little fuck! Don't ignore me! I'll fuckin' kick you, I swear. I can kill stuff when I kick it too!" She tried her best to ignore the small girl pestering her. She had been forced to put up with this since arriving, and whereas her senior's harsh scolding had been intimidating at first, it was at its best now grating and at its worst simply annoying.

"You can stop that now, Kochokyoa, I believe Lucrevina has learned her lesson not to fail us again," the deep voiced, armor-clad member of the group of five joined in that room, spoke firmly. The woman had to laugh.

Lucrevina the Efficient, how she hated that name. Granted, she had never been particularly partial to Aimi Hirase either, but at least that name made her sound like a person rather than some beast to be hated. She hated being Lucrevina. She hated serving Mangravello. She hated forcing innocents to their deaths. She hated Kochokyoa's foul mouth. She hated Falnizoa's foul blade. She hated Velegromia's foul soul.

Of course she had hated being Aimi Hirase too. Being physically weak with beyond impaired vision, she was arbitrated at a young age to be one of the powerless, a non-shinobi. The only jobs fitting her were those of menial labor or selling herself. No one noticed her genius mind going to waste. No one care what genius solutions she could concoct, everyone just scorned her as a pathetic waste of space. Everyone, that is, until she ended up meeting Mangravello. He at least had a place for her brain.

"Silence you pathetic worm! This frail old whore got her ass handed to her by a bunch of stupid little girls! There's no way I'm not going to rub shit like that in her face!" Kochokyoa turned to address Falnizoa, with an angry snarl.

"Ah, Kocho, why must you speak so illiberally of my enchanting swain, Lulu," Lucrevina looked up to see Mystalfja, the only of the four she could tolerate, standing over her with a smile.

"What's wrong with you shit-head? Why the fuck are you talking like that?" the smaller woman angrily shouted at the woman in red; her light cute voice becoming unbearably harsh.

"What, haven't you read a thesaurus before, Kocho? It's fun," Mystalfja replied, a smile still on her face.

"No, because I'm not fuckin' retarded like you!" the girlish general shouted, fury in her red eyes. "I mean, just like your whore-ass friend here, you failed your mission pathetically, too."

"Well, Kochokyoa, not everyone is given a job as pathetically easy as guarding a castle that never gets attacked," Lucrevina decided to say for some reason; she supposed maybe part of her was a masochist.

"You have some mother-fucking nerve saying that to me you cow-titted slut-assed, stupid whore!" the ribald girl shouted at the top of her lungs. Lucrevina tried to silence it in her head.

"Would someone mind telling that whiny, annoying bitch over there, that if she doesn't quiet herself, I'm going to open her damn jaw, slice off her fucking tongue and feed it to her," an irate voice called out. Lucrevina didn't have to turn to know it was that of the one she despised most, the vile and disgusting blonde who was napping peacefully on a nearby couch, the majority of her feminine figure on display, Velegromia.

"Hmmph! You all fucking suck!" Kochokyoa shouted as she went off into the corner. Everyone knew not to ignore threats from Velegromia. She carried through 100 percent of the time.

"Why does out lord insist on bringing us all together like this?" Falnizoa asked deliberately with a sigh.

"Hearsay is that the insurgence is composing one final, illustrious campaign. The fact that our lord deems all of us necessary to smite them is what I find the mirthful detail," Mystalfja said contently, taking a seat right next to Lucrevina.

"I wonder what sort of thing our enemies are planning," Lucrevina sighed. She hated fighting. She hated this war. She hated the thought of so many people throwing their lives away.

"It doesn't matter what those wretched dogs have planned, all that matters is that there will be many of them for me to cut open and peer inside of," Velegromia said with a malicious laugh as she rolled over on the couch; her tiny leather outfit was so pathetically inadequate that both her nipples showed in the new position.

"I hate this. I really hate this all," Lucrevina said in a deep sigh as she glanced down once more at her book.

"Do you hate me, Lucrevina? Am I one of the things you abominate with all your existence?" Mystalfja asked, draping an arm around her suddenly. Lucrevina looked up at her, the woman's expression was oddly placating.

"No, Mystalfja, I don't hate you," Lucrevina sighed smilingly, "you are one of the only things in this life or any other that I have nothing but effusiveness for."

"Effusiveness? I must have overlooked that one," Mystalfja said languidly. Lucrevina, Aimi, continued to smile.

A/N: I apologize again for the wait. I had family over last week for the holiday and my fanfiction time was as a result cut back to just enough for me to keep up with my beta jobs. Anyway, the chapter. It was much longer than I expected, but then again, as I'm going to try and force the rest of the story into four chapters, I wouldn't expect any short one's from here on out. For its length not a lot happened. Sure, Yuzuki and Takako had her fight and Ichiro got possessed by a vampire, but there wasn't much action beyond that, mostly just set-up. At least it had Yujiraiden's pirate speak to move things along I don't know what compelled me to include scenes from POVs other than our main girls for the first time this late into things, but I just thought it seemed like a good idea. You had to be wondering how preparations were going elsewhere. I particularly liked the Lucrevina POV scene. The final of the five general was revealed too, Kochokyoua, the little girl with exceedingly foul language.

As you may have noticed for the first time, I made absolutely no updates to the character pages last week. This time, I've rectified things by adding some updates. I've also moved a few character around.


	21. Believe in Me

A/N: Wow, 20 chapters. That seems like a lot. And there are still at least three people following it... That doesn't really seem like a lot... but whatever, it is a rather awkward little story. Let the final battle finally begin.

DIsclaimer: Masanzi: "Hehehehe... CrazyNinjaPenguin is to be respected, insignificant though he may be, the fool has maintained such a convoluted tale this long--and he doesn't even own Naruto or the lyrics to this pathetic excuse for a song. His commitment should be lauded and his original Characters--myself included, should not be thieved."

_"__If you believe everyone is the future  
If you believe that nothing ever goes wrong  
If you believe that deep down inside you're falling apart  
Know that everybody's weak and everyone can be strong_

_Yeah, believe in me  
Believe in me  
Believe in me  
Believe in me_

_Say what you want  
And take the best of me and everyone else  
Oh, yeah  
Say what you want  
It's all the same to me  
Look out for yourself"_

- Sloan, "Believe in Me"

Shikazuki smiled as she looked at the gigantic shadow lance twirling in her hands. She couldn't believe how freakishly powerful she had become. Her, her beloved Inoko and Yuzuki had all been busy training to understand their powers for a week now. Of the three it was fairly obvious that she was fairing the best.

Yuzuki was having a noticeably hard time getting used to wielding her blade, Wangetsu-kyoudasagi. Shikazuki had thought at first that this was due to the weapon being so different from what Yuzuki was accustomed to. After observing the girl a while Shikazuki decided on a different conclusion. Yuzuki's apprehensive mental condition, likely wrought in the uncertainty of the fate of whoever "Nanako" was, was getting in the way of her releasing her true potential.

Inoko on the other hand had a different problem. She wasn't very bright. Shikazuki's lover was cute and tough, and sweet and nice, and usually all those things had always been enough in Shikazuki's opinion. When using magic, none of that seemed to matter though. Sure, with her hat, Youkousei-nijitenjin, she didn't have to remember anything, and she had the power inside of her, timely executions were still eluding her.

Shikazuki sighed at the fact that it was now the eve of the final battle and only she was adequately prepared for what lie ahead of them.

"Inoko, you need to like concentrate harder. You like can control just about everything, there's no need to like hesitate all the time," Shikazuki said somewhat sternly. The three of them were training together in the Gulifgar Caves just outside the Village. It was her versus Yuzuki and Inoko and the sad part was that she was winning.

"I'm sorry Shikazuki but... that's why it's so hard, I can do so much now that it's hard for me to decide which one's the best move... plus I don't want to hurt you..." Inoko meekly said. Shikazuki gave another loud sigh.

"This training is like serious Inoko, we need to be like stronger. We're going to lead a war effort like tomorrow, and you kinda suck right now," Shikazuki scoffed, in an odd non-mood for her lover's cuteness. The world depended on her, and contrary to popular belief, being serious was something she was perfectly capable of. "You too, Yuzuki," she added, turning slightly to the other.

"I'm being serious! Don't tell me I'm not being serious because I am! I'm going to save Nanako!" Yuzuki shouted as she ran forth at amazing seeds and slashed at the black-haired girl. Shikazuki made a quick flip of her wrist and deflected the attack with ease and force, sending her friend flying back and to the ground.

"Not like that you're not," Shikazuki scoffed as Yuzuki picked herself up.

"Hyaaaaaaa!" Inoko shouted as she outstretched her hands suddenly. Immediately a giant transparent ball shot forth at Shikazuki. It hit her in the back of the head, completely dousing her in water.

"Inoko! Like, what the heck was that?!" Shikazuki shouted as she turned toward the girl.

"Ummm, water magic..." Inoko softly replied.

"So like what, you think you can like kill Mangravello with a big bubble?" Shikazuki said snidely with a bit of a glare.

Inoko began to shake at the look she received. Timidly she spoke, "I-I'm sorry... but I wasn't trying to kill _you_ Shikazuki..."

The frightened look in her lover's eyes was enough to ease Shikazuki of her frustration. She smiled as she walked forward and brought one of her hands to Inoko's shoulder in a comforting fashion. Tenderly she cooed, "I'm sorry. I understand it's like hard for you, but its because I love you that when the time comes for like an actual fight, I don't want to see you fail."

"I understand," Inoko sniffled, "I won't fail. When it's an actual fight, I'll do my best, because I don't want to let you down Shikazuki, not you, and not Yuzuki or anyone else either."

Shikazuki smiled as she kissed her beloved. She prayed that she could believe the words. The kiss deepened as she realized she could; she could trust her lover's words as she knew the girl's bonds were her most treasured thing. Hurting those she cared for had always been the thing Inoko feared most after all. The only potentially problematic factor in all of this was the other Yamanaka.

"Relentless wind slash jutsu!" Shikazuki heard a sudden cry as she let go of her lover. Turning quickly she noticed a gigantic crescent shaped wind sash flying towards her. She raised her shadow lance to deflect it.

She gasped as the incredible blast cut through her lance, she then grunted as she felt the tremendous force of the attack hit her, pushing her hard against the cave wall. Without the protection awarded to her by Kousatsuwarugi-gouka Shikazuki was certain she would have been on the receiving end of some serious pain. As the smoke cleared and she fell off the wall, Shikazuki stared ahead.

"I will save Nanako, I swear it!" Yuzuki said, her blade steadied in her hand, a fierce look in her eyes. It was enough to make Shikazuki want to believe in the other one as well.

"Oh wow, sister, that looked so powerful!" Inoko said with a cute little jump.

"Hmph. It really is amazing. The cross-section of this sword compared to my fans is minute, but the amount of wind I can gather and the velocity I can give it is unbelievable," Yuzuki said with a satisfied smirk.

"Lord Zazabiza's power is incredible," said a voice that belonged to neither of the sisters, nor Shikazuki herself. Shikazuki turned to find standing in the cave corridors nearby was Mina.

"I think you mean to say my power is incredible," Yuzuki corrected with a short laugh. Shikazuki was running towards the girl.

"Sexy Mina you like came to join us!" Shikazuki called as she came before the girl. She had to force herself from pouncing on the girl when she remembered she was wearing big spiky armor.

"Yes, I was sent to retrieve the three of you," Mina announced in a placid voice.

"That so? Still seems kinda early to end training if you ask me," Yuzuki said, rotating her shoulder joint in an effort to relax it.

"Representative teams from all the villages making up the resistance have arrived to receive orders. The grand elder and the high council insist on your attendance when he addresses them," Mina relayed in a distant voice. Everyone nodded and gave an affirmation. They followed Mina back.

--

"Hehehe. There you guys are," the dark, cold voice of the vampire lord Masanzi said as Shikazuki, Inoko, Yuzuki and Mina took the steps up to a large meeting hall where the Grand Elder was set to lay out his plan. The vampire looked to be lounging against the side of the building with a evil smirk on his face. When they gave him no response he spoke again, a viciousness to his tone, "Are you enjoying trying to make use of a power you don't understand?"

"Shut up, creep," Yuzuki scowled at the man as the group walked by him, opening the door to the meeting hall. He followed along.

"Inoko! Yuzuki!" An energetic call reached Shikazuki's ears the moment the five of them were inside. She sought out the source of the sound and in seconds she caught sight of her lover's cousin rushing towards them at incredible speed.

"Oh... it's... ummm... you... Yumetsuki..." Inoko gulped and gave a suspicious blush. Shikazuki gave her a funny look; why should being reunited with her cousin warrant such a reaction?

"Oh wow! It's been forever, Yumetsuki. How you been holding up?" Yuzuki gave a deep laugh as she gave her cousin an affectionate pat on the shoulder.

"Fine. Unlike your sister here, I guess it's actually been awhile since our last meeting," the fiery sand ninja said with a deeply excited smile. "The three of you look awesome. I have to say I'm a little jealous. My whole life I really wanted to be the one to play the part of hero..." The girl ended on a sigh.

"You still have your part to play, Yumetsuki. It's not like we can fight a war by ourselves," Yuzuki said with a smile.

"Tch. Gee, thanks for the cheesy lines, coz. Really makes me feel _much_ better," Yumetsuki responded with obvious sarcasm.

"Guess not," Yuzuki laughed again. "Which reminds me; you still have the cheering squad?"

"Oh you mean them?" Yumetsuki gave her own slight snicker. She gave a clap over her shoulder and then called, "Eri! Hoshi! Come!"

Two girls stepped forward languidly. They looked to Shikazuki so unlike the energetic, combative girls she had seen back in the Land of Waves. Instead they looked frightened and submissive.

"Yes, mistress?" Eri said in a soft tone as she approached Yumetsuki; she gave a slight subservient bow.

"What is it you desire, mistress Yumetsuki?" Hoshi behaved similarly. Though they showed little of their old emotion, neither girl look displeased.

"Wha-? 'Mistress'? Wow, Yumetsuki, what did you do to these poor girls?" Yuzuki gave another humored chuckle. Yumetsuki blushed intensely, as did for some reason Inoko.

"N-nothing! Eri and Hoshi are the exact same as they were a week ago! Nothing's changed at all!" Yumetsuki insistently declared, still red in the face.

"They like don't seem the same as before to me..." Shikazuki suspiciously stated.

"Oh they are," Yumetsuki assured nervously then tried to change the subject, "you're Shikazuki, right? Inoko's friend."

"Inoko's lover is more like it," Shikazuki corrected with a smile.

"Oh really?! I didn't even realize Inoko was...," Yumetsuki started surprised. She concluded excitedly, "That's great!"

"Yeah. But I still can't get over these two. From what I remember from visiting you when we were kids, those two would cling to you and never shut up. Seeing them like this is a little..." Yuzuki returned to conversation to point causing a nervous grin to creep across her cousin's face.

"Seems the dear girl has become better capable of letting the darkness out of her soul..." Masanzi spoke in a deeply amused fashion. Yumetsuki turned to him.

"Uh, Yuzuki. Who is this, and do I want to punch him in the face as much as I think I do?" she asked, glaring at the man.

"This is Masanzi, the vampire lord," Yuzuki replied almost mockingly, "and yes you certainly do."

Just as Yumetsuki's hand was about to find Masanzi's jaw, another approaching shout was heard, "Inoko! Shikazuki! Yuzuki!" Shikazuki turned to find a teary-eyed Mika Inuzuka run to embrace Inoko. Suzume Shiranui followed behind with a soft smirk. Izuna Mitarashi wore a playful expression

"Wow, so team Hanabi was selected as Konoha's emissary?" Yuzuki smiled at the three familiar faces. "It's great to see you all again. It's felt like ages."

"It's incredible to think the three of you are a part of something so big, Suzume said, with a confident smile.

"So Inoko, how have you faired since our last parting," sibilated Izuna teasingly as she slithered close to the girl, her eyes seemed to momentarily meet Yumetsuki's. Again Inoko was blushing uncontrollably for reasons unknown to Shikazuki. Masanzi was smirking and laughing to himself.

"Um, I'm okay..." Inoko timidly replied.

"So where's Hanabi-sensei? She come with you guys?" Yuzuki asked, looking around for the beautiful team leader.

"She's delivering a message from her sister to Takako," Suzume replied evenly as she studied Shikazuki's armor intently.

"Isn't it like so cool!?" Shikazuki asked, noticing the stares.

"Oh yes, it's very impressive. All of you have such a distinct look." Suzume replied with a soft smile.

"So how is everyone back home?" Inoko asked, smiling at her friend Mika who was still hugging her.

"It's what you'd expect. Mostly the same except Chohiro can't show his face around since they know him. The Hokage takes some of us to visit sometimes. Konohamaru-sensei's losing it worrying about you and Shikazuki," Suzume sighed.

"And I assume Sai-sensei is happy not having to deal with his students," Yuzuki laughed bitterly. "So how's Shiori holdin' up without me?"

"Ah, your dear friend is an incorrigible sort; your absence has led her to commit fully to the resistance. Masako never ceases to speak of her new found drive... or the other one's for that matter," Izuna said in a soft hiss.

"The other one? You don't mean that ass, Norio, do you?" Yuzuki's eyes widened.

"Norio Hyuga hasn't been the same man since that mysterious little scar appeared across his cheek," Izuna snickered as she stared straight at Inoko. This time a fiery look appeared in the blonde's eyes.

"I'll believe that, when I see it, " Yuzuki gave a hard laugh. Mika began to look around.

"What is it, Mika?" Inoko asked gently, noticing the distressed look in the girl's eyes as she searched the room.

"You three are here and I saw miss Yohizu and Takako earlier..." She started back, fear in her eyes. In a vulnerable voice, she asked, "W-where's I-Ichiro?"

Inoko, Yuzuki and Shikazuki could all feel the color drain from their face at these word. The happiness of reunion that was before was killed as all went silent. None of them knew what to say.

"What's wrong, what happened to Ichiro?!" Suzume asked for Mika in a stronger voice, noticing something was amiss.

"I-I... I-I... I'm so sorry, Mika..." Inoko said before beginning to cry horribly. Mika fell to her knees with even stronger tears.

"Oh, my... you mean to say the poor boy's... how horrible..." Shikazuki had never seen such a grave look on Izuna Mitarashi's face.

"It's all this bastard over here's fault! He possessed, Ichiro's body and made it his own!" Yuzuki growled hatefully at Masanzi. Everyone stared at the vampire.

"I did? And here I thought my host's name was 'Skippy'," Masanzi cruelly laughed. Mika pulled a medical knife and approach with an intensely malevolent look in her eyes.

"If he has done such a thing to one of our friends why is he being allowed to continue to exist!" the girl shouted out fiercely as she approached the vampire ready to strike. Inoko got between them.

"Mr. Masanzi's a bad person. We all know this. But, he's on our side against Mangravello and he's really powerful. I really don't like what he did, but we need his help," Inoko said, tears still in her eyes; Suzume stilled her strike.

"S-so if you just took over Ichiro's body, does that m-mean he'll be okay if you leave?" Mika asked tearfully as she looked up, hope in her eyes.

"Tch. I wouldn't hold your breath girl. The fool's soul was so weak I'd say he's probably well gone by now. Even if I left, which I assure you I have no plans of doing, I'm fairly confident the weakling's soul has already been completely crushed," Masanzi laughed vilely. Even Inoko felt like attacking him now. Mika's tears became ten times worse. Suzume dropped to the floor to embrace her.

"S-Suzume..." Mika cried shrilly on the other's shoulder as she was shrouded in warmth.

"I'm here. He may be gone, but I'll always be here for you, Mika," Suzume was even crying now. Mika slowly became calmer.

"It would be best if we were to join the others. You will have plenty of time to catch up later," Mina spoke in a serious voice, as she spied her father in the distance.

"Right." Shikazuki somberly replied. A grave air was maintained as the groups began to move forward. Mika and Suzume didn't move for a while.

--

Shikazuki and the Yamanaka girls were called up onto a platform by the grand elder. Shikazuki looked around the room and smiled a faint smile at the familiar faces. She could see her always oblivious mother, a despondent looking Takako, a remorseful and intimidated looking Hanabi, a still crying Mika, a still warming Suzume, a rather glum Izuna, a strict and serious Yumetsuki, a somberly subservient Eri and Hoshi, four ninja she didn't recognize from the Village Hidden in the Mist, four other ninja she didn't recognize from the Village Hidden in the Sound, the members of the High Council, minus the grand elder, quietly bickering among themselves, a reserved looking Mina, and a smugly vile Masanzi.

In a strong voice, Kamizakunarakamito began to speak,"Greetings, visitors to the Village Hidden in the Darkness. I am the Grand Elder, oldest--and hopefully wisest of the council that leads this village. I have called you here today to receive my plans for the battle tomorrow. As per the messages I've already sent, I trust the armies of each of your nations are already in place."

"Yeah, yeah, old man, whenya gonna show us this damn power ya got so much faith in," a curt young mist ninja said with a bored expression. A number of the more loyal high councilmen shot out reprimands at once.

"Your concern is understood, young shinobi of the mist," the grand elder spoke, silencing the others, "Your village has been a war zone for as long as you have lived, yet here a foolish old man has from a village unknown to war has altered the date of the final battle..."

"Damn right, that's why were '_concerned'_. This whole fuckin' thing makes no sense," a sound ninja joined the call.

"It will make sense in time. The power that has found us is very real and it shall be enough to change the course of this war!" Kamizakunarakamito.

"That's great gramps, but I ain't gonna believe shit until you show us," another mist ninja said rudely, with a hard laugh.

"As you wish! You three, step forward!" the grand elder commanded. Shikazuki, Inoko and Yuzuki slowly stepped into the light of the platform. Most of the sound and mist ninjas began to laugh.

"What the fuck man! You gotta be fuckin' with me! Your ultimate weapon's a buncha hot chicks?!" a rather hysterical sound ninja snickered.

"Hate to say it but if the plan's seducing the guy I don't think it will work. He's surrounded by nuthin but ladies as it is already!" a mist ninja said from the throes of laughter.

"Shikazuki! Give the skeptics a demonstration!" a smirking grand elder ordered.

"As you wish, lord Grand elder!" Shikazuki said with a deeply amused smile as she considered what she was to do.

Suddenly she outstretched her left arm. It became solid black and grew to roughly fifty times its normal sized then it lengthened and began to swirl about aimlessly in the large room until its madcap course led it to the biggest and toughest looking of the mist ninja. The giant arm grabbed him forcefully, causing him to scream. At an incredible pace it lead him though the course it had laid out as it recoiled. Just as the man was approaching the platform and Shikazuki she tossed him up into the air. From her right hand she formed a massive bladed shadow sword and made a slash at the helpless man with all her might. Everyone gasped to find the man fall into Shikazuki's arms unharmed, the cut from the massive blade having been of such precision that it had only cleaved the frightened man's clothing.

The man scurried off the platform disrobed and shivering in fear. The room was silent, gasps could be heard. Shikazuki was surprised to find some of them were coming from their friends and even her own mother.

"S-so can all three of them do that crap?!" a shaken mist ninja replied as he stared at his terrified comrade.

"These three have been imbued with special powers that exceed what even the most talented of shinobi are capable of. They are what we have to stand up to the tyranny of Mangravello!" the grand elder said grandly; this time the rogues listened.

"Y-yeah... but they're awful young... you think we can trust them to lead the charge?" a Sound ninja asked hesitantly.

"They will not go alone. Accompanying these three shall be the current heir to the Mitsumarushime clan, trained since birth in the art of expertly wielding the most powerful weapon belonging to this village," Kamizakunarakamito motioned to Mina who stepped on the platform. His stare than turned cold as she turned to another, "and this man, a vampire of legends, possessing unrivaled power." Masanzi smirked as he too walked up onto the platform.

"So another hot chick and a scary lookin' dude? Huh, I guess we can believe it... it's better than what we have..." a mist ninja said reluctantly.

"Right; these five shall be the team which leads the fight against Mangravello while we all combat his armies!" the grand elder said with ardor.

His explanation of war plans continued for a while but Shikazuki found it boring and let her mind drift off.

--

After a long discussion the meeting came to a close. The mist ninja and the sound ninja filed out of the room. Soon afterwards most of Shikazuki's friends and the high council followed. Soon all that remained in the room were the five members of the strike team, the grand elder, Hanabi and Takako.

As the grand elder was making his way down from the platform he was confronted by a certain demand.

"Lord Elder, I beg you, please allow me to join the team with Yuzuki and the others tomorrow!" takako shouted as she ran up to the man. Everyone was surprised, but particularly so was the girl's aunt.

"T-Takako, don't you remember what I told you earlier?!" Hanabi shouted out sadly.

"Shut up, woman! This doesn't concern you. I need this. I need to fight. I need to be there. I need to do something." Takako was breathing heavily between her roughly spoken words.

"It is not my place to decide such a thing, child," the grand elder calmly answered the question asked of him and walked past the girl. Takako turned to Yuzuki.

"Yuzuki! Please! We're a team, aren't we! Let me come with you tomorrow!" Takako pleaded with a hopeless look in her eye. Shikazuki pitied the girl.

Yuzuki maintained a cold expression as she stared down at the girl from the platform. She spoke gravely, "I'm sorry, Takako. You're not strong enough. You'd just get in the way."

"Wha-?! What are you talking about?! My total chakra drain technique is unstoppable. I was top kunoichi in my class! I've been regarded far and wide as the next genius of the Hyuga clan!" Takako insisted frantically. Shikazuki thought perhaps that she saw a bit of wetness dripping out from under the girl's sunglasses.

"It's not enough, Takako. Me, Shikazuki, Inoko, we have real power. So does this guy, and with her weapon, so does Mina. What power you have isn't enough to stand up to Mangravello," Yuzuki remained dark in voice. Takako remained a mess.

"But... Yuzuki... I-I... need this..." Takako said brokenly as she fell to her knees. Masanzi jumped from the platform and approached her with dubious expression.

"What an amusing girl. So weak, but with such a desire to be strong..." the vampire laughed grimly as he hovered over the girl. She looked up at him hatefully.

"You think you can mock me like that?!" Takako shouted caustically as she rose a hand to the vampire, he slapped it away instantly, the force of it launched Takako's shades from her face.

"Yes, I think I can. My power is far greater than yours," Masanzi laughed cruelly.

"I want power... why can't I have it...?" Takako shook.

"My foolish associate, Zazabiza deemed you non-worthy my girl, he said you were not right to receive his power," Masanzi said with a ridiculous smirk.

"He did?" the girl replied.

"The only thing that stood in your way was the judgement of one fool," Masanzi laughed.

"But... I need power..." Takako muttered, vulnerability in her eyes.

"Tell me girl, what is it you say, that separates the weak from the strong?" Masanzi asked with an arrogant smile.

"Power, obviously," Takako scoffed at the question.

"What a naive answer. Though it's one a less wiser me might have used," Masanzi laughed, hard causing Takako to shake and look up at him beseechingly.

"Then what is it?! What makes someone strong?!" Takako demanded.

"Ambition. The hunger to make his dreams a reality," the evil man said in a grandiose tone. He had Takako's full attention.

"Ambition?" she gulped.

"It's what has given this Mangravello his reign; it's what separate me from a weak fool like Zazabiza," Masanzi continued in a deep voice.

"How can you call him weak when he's the one who brought you down?!" Yuzuki shouted out furiously, "Don't listen to this man, Takako, he's insane!"

"Zazabiza lacked ambition. He had enough power to conquer nation. He had power that was unrivaled; yet the miserable fool wasted his life away playing with dwarves and building a village in a cave," Masanzi smile held in it a malevolent darkness.

"It wasn't wasted! Master Zazabiza accomplished like great thing with is power and stuff!" Shikazuki chose to shout out at this. She had nothing but respect for the man who had given her her power.

"He was a lazy fool, content with passing on his power and wasting away; most of the world not even aware of his existence," Masanzi argued. He turned back to Takako," Tell me girl, what is the difference between me and the man who has withheld his power from you?"

"You're alive, and he's dead," Takako said evenly as she looked up at the vampire. Masanzi began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Yes, girl, exactly! That is the power of ambition..."

"I have ambition..." Takako said in a low, muted voice.

"Do you? What is it you desire?" Masanzi asked, looking amused.

"I desire power," Takako growled.

"And what will you do with that power?" Masanzi grinned.

"Change the world..." Takako's lips formed their own twisted smirk.

"Excellent... I knew right away, from the moment I heard that fool's reasons for rejecting you, that you had the right spirit," the vampire gave another sharp maniacal laugh. "Tell me, girl, would you like a taste of my power?"

"Yes, I would," Takako replied sternly, a steely look in her eyes.

"Takako, no! Think about what you're doing! You don't want any power this guy has to give! Think about who he is, Takako! Think about what he did to Ichiro!" Yuzuki shouted out heatedly, rushing toward her rival in hopes of stopping her.

She inched closer to masanzi and replied with a harsh laugh, "You think I care for what you say Yuzuki, when all you care for is that helpless prison girl?"

Yuzuki stopped at the words and the suffering look in the other's eyes. She opened her mouth to speak again but no words came out. Her eyes became soft as a tear tickled out.

"Will you forsake your humanity and bathe your soul in darkness?!" Masanzi next questioned the girl.

"I will. I'll do what ever it takes to acquire the power I need," Takako replied smilingly as she stared at the man.

"Takako, you can't do something like that!" this time it was Hanabi who protested, running toward the girl.

"Silence woman! What gives you the right to dictate me?!" Takako was simply enraged at sight of the woman's approach.

Hanabi looked at her young niece fearfully, she tried to reason with her, "Please Takako, think about it. Your mother wouldn't--"

"I hate my mother! I hate my father! I hate you! I hate them all!" Takako shouted so loudly it made Inoko shake visibly. The words made Shikazuki feel sick.

"Takako, please. You need to be reasonable. This isn't worth it," Yuzuki spoke again, this time in an affectionate voice, her hand reaching for Takako's. Takako let Yuzuki's hand stay with her a moment as a slight nervousness entered her eyes. Ultimately the hand was beat away as Takako turned back toward the vampire.

"Master Masanzi, give me your power, make me whatever monster you must!" Takako said conclusively s she took another step towards the evil man who just laughed callously.

"As you wish, girl," he said before taking Takako in his arms. A hungry look entered his eyes as he brought the girl closer. Everyone screamed out in horror as his teeth found the girl's neck. Takako's pearl eyes lost their sheen as her body went limp in Masanzi's arms. Her eyes then took on an ominous red tint as she rose with smile. Masanzi's hand went to his own neck

"Now girl, feast upon my immortal blood!" he shouted as he stabbed two of his fingers into his throat causing blood to flow forth prominently. Takako, a depraved look in her eye stepped forward and brought her mouth to the man's neck. Shikazuki shook her head, saddened to see a friend make such a horrible decision.

"I can feel it spreading inside of me. The power! With this my ambition becomes real!" Takako cackled with laughter as she withdrew her mouth, blood still trickling from her lips.

Shikazuki looked around. Hanabi looked scared. Yuzuki looked defeated. Inoko was crying. No one was speaking. There was nothing left to say.

--

The mood remained dreary until the next day. That night neither Inoko of Shikazuki herself had been in the mood for sex, a rarity for the two of them. Yuzuki refused to talk to anyone. Takako stayed by Masanzi's side. It was bleak and disheartening. Shikazuki prayed it would not weigh on the next day's battle.

When the early morning did arrive and the group was sent by the grand elder to visit the Konoha camp before the fighting broke out. It was here that morale was finally restored.

"Yuzuki! Hey Yuzuki!" A call hit almost the second the team arrived on the Konoha front line. Shikazuki turned to see Shiori Hatake, Masako Sarutobi, and Chohiro Akimichi rushing towards them. Izuna, Mika and Suzume approached them as well.

"Shiori! It's been forever!" Yuzuki smiled at sight of her best friend as they shared a brief hug.

"Chohiro, you're all right!" Inoko too was overjoyed. She approached her teammate and gave him a hug as well.

"Yeah. They roughed me up but I'm ready to go now. I'm gonna show those damn soldiers what happens when you mess with this fat-ass!" Chohiro declared in a bold voice.

"Wow, what happened to the old Chohiro who was like all we shouldn't mess with the overlord because it's like dangerous and stuff?" Shikazuki said with an ecstatic laugh as she too hugged the boy.

"You try getting beaten near to death by soldiers and see what happens when you wake up," Chohiro gave his own sharp laugh.

"So it true what they been sayin' Yuzuki. You guys are some sort of secret weapon in all this?" Shiori inquired with a content look about her.

"Sure is," Yuzuki near boasted causing her friend to groan.

"Hmm, I thought it was just you three, so why is Takako accompanying you?" Masako asked as she noticed the girl's surprise presence in the group.

No one responded for a while. No one knew what to say and Takako looked like she was above the question. Masanzi even looked as if it wasn't worth his time to boast. Eventually it was Mina who spoke,

"If you wish for your friends' spirits to remain high, that's a question best avoided."

"I see," Masako said with a nod. She smiled a bright smile.

"So, my dear loves, you shall lead us to a splendid victory, shall you not?" Izuna hissed out with a smile, saving the conversation.

"Let's hope so!" Inoko smilingly replied.

"I know you will, Inoko! You are all so strong!" Mika spoke. Shikazuki found it odd to see a smile on the girl's lips.

"Whoa, you seem in better spirits today, Mika," Yuzuki said, taken aback as Shikazuki was.

"Thanks to Suzume..." A blush was etched across the meek girls cheeks.

"I see," Shikazuki grinned as she looked over at the small medical ninja who was also blushing.

"Stop looking at me like that, Shikazuki. She was all alone. She needed me," Suzume said with averted eyes.

"Ichiro may be gone but thanks to Suzume I know I'm still really loved," Mika said softly.

"My, my, so that's what all that noise was last night," Izuna jeered and laughed at her teammates' expense. They both blushed even harder.

"Eh, so, it's like that now. Good luck you two," Yuzuki said cheerfully. Almost everyone else offered them similar words before the team was left to themselves again.

"Damn, are there any straight women in your village?" Masanzi asked with a humored laugh as he watched Shikazuki's friends walk away.

"I assume there are... somewhere at least..." Takako replied uncertainly in a dark voice. Everyone else ignored the words.

The group proceeded further into the grounds in the general direction of where the Hokage would be. Shikazuki was overjoyed at how she knew almost everyone. It was as if all of Konoha had been translated to the secluded battle camp that night, though logic told her this was not the case. It was then, as she was just about to cease her searching, that Shikazuki spied a very familiar face.

"Dad! Hey dad! It's like me, your cute little Shikazuki and stuff!" Shikazuki called out as she spied a rather gruff and disoriented Shikamaru Nara in the distance. He turned to meet her approach.

"Huh... oh, hey, what's up?" Shikamaru spoke without focus before giving a slight cough, "What's with all that armor?"

"Oh Dad, didn't you like hear about how me Yuzuki and my sweet beloved Inoko are like going to go kill the overlord and stuff?!" Shikazuki said at rapid pace, nodding incessantly.

"Eh, why are you calling me 'dad'? Aren't you my..." Shikamaru started, his eyes were very bloodshot.

"I'm your daughter, Shikazuki. I'm not mom..." Shikazuki said rolling her eyes slightly.

"Eh, so that's it, that makes perfect sense... Now why are you wearin' armor again?" the girl's father gave another peculiar cough.

"I'm going to like do battle with Mangravello!" Shikazuki declared with enthusiasm.

"Uhhh, okay... So after that are you going to... start looking after... Shikazuki again?" Shikamaru asked with awkward pauses.

"Dad, I am Shikazuki," Shikazuki assured before deciding to leave her father with just a sigh as the group followed.

"Wow that guy was trashed!" Masanzi declared with a snicker. Takako shook her head.

"So was that because of the magic grass Shikako told me about?" Inoko asked, a little confused.

"Uh, yeah..." Shikazuki gritted her teeth.

"Is it really safe for your father to show up impaired to fight in a war?" Yuzuki asked with noted concern.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry like too much; it's bound to ware off by the time he like gets into actual combat and stuff," Shikazuki assured, smiling.

"Whatever you say," Yuzuki said shaking her head.

"Since your dad's here I wonder if... Inoko started but stopped when her question was answered. There standing in their path, smiling proudly, were Ino and Temari Yamanaka.

"Inoko... Yuzuki..." Ino warmly muttered as Inoko ran excitedly into Temari's arms. Yuzuki approached more gradually but was pulled into a powerful hug by Ino.

"I missed you both so much," Temari said in a caring voice as she passionately stroked her younger daughter's hair.

"I'm surprised that even you two showed up for the fight," Yuzuki said, unable to shake the smile from her face as she reveled in the warm embrace of her mother.

"Of course we're gonna fight the ass who put our cute daughters on a wanted list!" Ino said indignantly.

"So has everything been all right without us?" Inoko asked as she looked up at Temari.

"It's been pretty miserable really. There wasn't a day we didn't think about you," Temari softly replied; she looked to be on the verge of tears as she held her child.

"So is it true what they been sayin' about you? I assume with the cheesy costumes it is, Ino started with high excitement.

"Yes, mother. We have been chosen as part of the group to lead the fight against Mangravello," Yuzuki said softly, expecting concerned words to follow.

"Oh, so it really is true that you guys that you guys have received great power form an ancient prophecy so as you can fight of an evil villain and the forces of darkness and save the world from the grasp of tyranny?!" Ino smiled crazily as she spoke.

"Umm, sure..." Yuzuki affirmed reluctantly.

"Oh my god that is so awesome! My own daughters have become deus ex machina in a tired, conventional fantasy plot!" Ino said proudly. Everyone stared at her.

"Umm, what are you talking about, mom?" Inoko said with a peculiar glare.

"Oh, nothing," the woman chimed in response.

Shikazuki smiled as she looked at the happy look on Inoko's face. It made her feel warm inside.

"So these are the women, who killed my cousin and allowed father to usurp the reigns of the clan..." Mina said in a sot voice, her eyes focused on the gentle look on Temari's face.

"We did what now?" Ino started, confused at the sudden accusation.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Mina assured politely.

"Aww, who's the sweet, cute girl. She a new girlfriend, Yuzuki?" Ino asked as she stared at the girl.

"No. This is Minashizumayuko Mitsumarushime, a member of our team," Yuzuki said with a slight blush at her parent's question.

"You don't say..." Temari spoke in a low deliberate voice as if the name brought back memories.

"Anyway, we really shouldn't keep you. You have probably have lots of preparation before the battle," Inoko said, sounding serious for once.

"You two need to be prepared as well, mom. Please be careful," Yuzuki said, concern in her eyes.

"Please come back alive, girls," Temari said in a sad voice.

"Just leave it to me Inoko and Yuzuki's moms! I'll like make certain that we all make it through this and stuff!" Shikazuki declared with enthusiasm. Temari smiled.

"Then we'll leave them in your hands, Shikazuki," Temari laughed as she and her wife let their daughter and the rest alone.

Once the two women were gone, Masanzi spoke again oddly bewildered, "So I'm confused... Which of those women is the actual mother?"

"They're both our mothers..." Yuzuki growled, not wanting to talk to the man.

"I'm sure you've been raised to accept it that way, but which of them actually gave birth to you," Masanzi seemed unable to hide his curiosity.

"The crazy one with the longer straighter hair gave birth to me and the other one gave birth to Inoko," Yuzuki replied, annoyed.

"Oh, so the two of you aren't really sisters by blood?" Masanzi's eyes widened.

"We are!" Yuzuki shouted with finality.

"But I don't quite understand..." Masanzi looked at her suspiciously.

"Just shut up! You're a damn vampire who had his soul suspended in another dimension for a hundred years before taking over the body of someone else and making it his own! How is that any less far-fetched than two women having children together?" Yuzuki shouted out in frustration.

"I suppose you have a point, girl," Masanzi gave a dark laugh as the topic was dropped.

--

The group preceded to meet with the Hokage. Pleasantries were exchanged at the reunion as the Hokage laid out the plan for the Konoha front. Konoha had the difficult job of attacking the overlord's forces from the front. Scouts reported that their enemies were building up troops in anticipation. Mangravello was obviously well aware of the resistance's plan, but perhaps to toy with them he was letting them have the first move.

All the villages making up the resistance were to attack from different sides, effectively surrounding the overlord's forces which were focused around his castle. While the main forces kept the overlord's armies at bay Shikazuki and her team were to plow straight through to the center, enter the castle and engage Mangravello. The campaign's toll and duration rested solely on how effectively the six of them accomplished their mission.

"Does everyone understand our course!" Tsunade yelled. She was not addressing Shikazuki and the others but rather the main force.

"Yes, Lord Hokage!" was returned in chorus.

"Let that fool of an overlord and every fool that serves him see what Konoha does to those who steal her heroes away from her!" Tsunade again shouted above the ready to march crowd.

"Yes, Lord Hokage!" was repeated. It sounded almost ominous.

"Then let us march!" the hokage declared as she turned to lead the army a sad smile on her face. Everyone followed.

Little time passed before they found the enemy. Coming out of the forest which had concealed them, Shikazuki gasped at what she saw. There, appearing before them was a metaphorical sea of silver armor and white light. There had to be million of soldiers gathered there to fight for Mangravello. Her face became taciturn as she was once more reminded how much was riding on their success.

Fighting broke out immediately. Ninjutsu of a stupefying variety flew across the skyline as the Konoha ninja engaged the enemy. As the force fanned out to meet the overwhelming army the smaller team rushed forward into the chaotic mess of war.

Shikazuki was leading the charge. Two impressive shadow swords materialized in her hands. She began to make cut after cut into the wall of zombie like soldiers, clearing a path. Practically every member of the group played their part in keeping the pocket open. Inoko's magic summoned a furious wind to push encroaching soldier outwards. Mina and Yuzuki joined Shikazuki at the front in an effort to widen the gap. Takako and Masanzi took the difficult job of protecting the rear, keeping any attacks from coming from behind.

All in all the pace they were making was incredible. Whereas fighting the soldiers before had been fierce and grueling, now it was a simple exercise. A simple slash from one of Shikazuki's shadow blades, Yuzuki's Wangetsu-kyoudasagi or Mina's Omega-power-blade-stick and the enemy didn't up again. Masanzi seemed capable of accomplishing the same with no weapon. Te seemed to fire some sort of dark energy right out of his hands. Takako, as it was, could kill the soldiers in seconds with her insects, and when they were done the bodies looked drained of not only chakra but blood as well.

In no time at all the party had surpassed the first wave the overlord's troops and none of them seemed at all exhausted for it. No one opted for a break as they saw the second flank approach. At sight of them, a small group from this flank charged forward.

"To think that a small group such as this could breach the front line," a deep voice echoed with minimal concern. Shikazuki recognized the one speaking almost instantly as the same man from back in the Land of Waves.

"You're like General Fallibilist, right?" Shikazuki asked as she stared the man down.

"I am Falnizoa the strong, second general to his lordship Mangravello, and head commander of this army! And as you have made it through my armies, I assume you to be the secret weapons of this foolish resistance," the man fiercely replied in a cold but proud voice. Behind him were four heavily decorated officers.

"In that case, leader of the tyrant's army, you shall die..." Yuzuki said, every bit as confident as the opponent.

"Hmm, I shall test your might. Which of you shall be my opponent in this duel?" Falnizoa spoke in a stern tone.

Yuzuki stepped forward cautiously her sword steadied. Shikazuki closed her eyes as she stepped ahead of her. She was the most prepared. The first fight should be hers. Inoko and Yuzuki still needed time to become accustomed to their power.

"I'll like be your opponent and stuff," Shikazuki said, smiling as she approached the armored man. He laughed.

"Very well girl, as you wish." Falnizoa steadied his gigantic sword. "My elite corp, distract the others while I crush this girl."

"Yes, lord Falnizoa!" All of the decorated officer girls responded at once. With incredible speed and skill each one of the four engaged an opponent. One went straight for Mina, another for Yuzuki, another Inoko, and still another for Takako. Masanzi was left to act as he pleased, something Shikazuki could tell immediately was a mistake on her enemy's part.

"Let's like fight!" Shikazuki cried out as she entered her own battle. She dematerialized her two swords and instead formed a single larger sword, roughly twice the size of her opponent's monstrous blade. Soon the swords were clashing.

Falnizoa was strong. The force behind his sword was incredible. Shikazuki found repelling him to be a difficult task; their strengths were roughly equal. She was faster though. Every time her deflected her with is blade she was ready with another strike. He was quickly put on the defensive. Being able to strike with a much larger sword at a much quicker rate was giving Shikazuki a distinct advantage. There was no way for Falnizoa to block it all and soon strikes were hitting against his armor, which quickly became warped and dented.

"You certainly are strong girl, but how long can you keep this up?" Falnizoa muttered as their blades came in contact once more. He pushed the attack off and managed a surprisingly quick follow up, landing a blow against Shikazuki's armor. She didn't even feel it; it didn't eve leave a scratch.

"Ha, I'm like not only stronger than you, but faster and have better armor and stuff. You like totally don't stand a chance," Shikazuki taunted, giving a jeering bounce. Falnizoa became alive with anger as he proceeded to unleash slash after slash at the girl, all of which were evaded with minimal effort.

Soon a pattern developed. Falnizoa would slash and Shikazuki would jump out of the way. Then Shikazuki would slash, connect , and cause Falnizoa to fall back with another dent to his armor. Still the general was showing no signs of stopping.

"You may be strong and you amy have a bigger sword and more resilient armor, but you cannot beat me without technique!" Falnizoa yelled, obviously frustrated as he recovered from another blow.

"Uh, yeah, I can," Shikazuki gave a playful laugh. The man gave an angry grunt as he pulled his sword back.

"Seven bladed illusionary Dragon hunter!" Falnizoa called as he rushed to meet his opponent once again. Just as their swords were about to clash, he disappeared. Shikazuki spun around quickly to catch her target and sound that there were now seven images of Falnizoa flying towards her at different angles. Actually, there was just one, Shikazuki was able to discern upon careful concentration, he had just amplified his speed so much that he appeared to be seven now. Still, it was as if Shikazuki was being attacked at seven different angles at once. Falnizoa's blade was now glowing a bright white as well and she assumed it might be able to actually damage her.

She laughed off the attack. She just smiled childishly as she let her sword fade away. A pitch black sphere encircled her suddenly and from it seven dark spears shot out at all Falnizoa's possible locations. As she withdrew the sphere, Shikazuki saw that one of her spears had made its mark, piercing all the way through the stomach of Falnizoa's armor.

"Such an ability... you were toying with me after all," Falnizoa said with a cough as he fell to his knees; Shikazuki kept the dark spear lodged in his stomach, "Oh how I hate having to use the power my lord has entrusted me with..."

"You can like show me your true from now and stuff. I like don't care; if you wanna just die like this, I totally don't care," Shikazuki replied in typical girlish fashion, Falnizoa growled relentlessly, as if infuriating at it having come to this.

"Hear my pleas dual knights of purgatory. Your sword shall be my judgment and your souls shall be my armor. May your prowess and resilience bring my give unto me the strength to bring about a crushing end!" Falnizoa shouted as he placed a hand to the chest of his armor. "Ultimate God Battle Armor, Helphyroglous Activate!"

The shadow spear dissolved as a blinding radiant blue light shot forth. When it cleared, Falnizoa's bulky silver armor had hit the floor.

A/N: End. Yep, cut off mid-fight. Why? Because it's more dramatic that ways. Seriously, though this chapter was long enough. Damn I had a lot to cover. I'm seriously doubting I'll be able to finish the story in three chapter. Probably it will end up being more like four or five. Anyway, some interesting stuff this week. Takako's now a vampire, and a sexy one at that. Mika and Suzume are now a couple. And... uh... oh yeah! The final battles begun. First up is Shikazuki vs. Falnizoa. i know I'm not the best with details, so I hope my fights aren't going to be too unbearable. Even if the fights are kinda terrible, bear with me; you know you want to see the end. Anyway, go ahead and review.

Minor updates have been made to the profiles.


	22. Dear Sons and Daughters of Hungry Ghosts

A/N: All right; let's move this thing along. We got a solid action chapter this week. Hopefully it isn't too terrible.

Disclaimer: Lucrevina: "Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto. The lyrics to the song below belong to Wolf Parade. CrazyNinjaPenguin, the author of this story, owns nothing save for the original characters. Remain ignorant of this and you shall be punished!"

_"__I got a hand  
So I got a fist  
So I got a plan  
It's the best that I can do  
Now we'll say it's in God's hands  
But God doesn't always have the best goddamn plans, does he?_

_I ain't quite the beauty  
Who holds up two guns and shoots at the pretty, pretty view  
I Gotta keep thinking, things, hunters and kings  
To block out the view, I gotta get a  
New bell to ring  
New song to sing  
A steady hand to ring  
A readiness of things to do  
A new plan to bring to the people  
People I can trick them into thinking anything  
Cuz you know and rust it's just right in the light  
It's gold, it's gold"_

- Wolf Parade, "Dear Sons and Daughters of Hungry Ghosts"

"Heh. I see. I always did think it was a little odd and stuff," Shikazuki said with a smile as she stared down her opponent.

Falnizoa had very tan skin and long whitish hair. The general was tall and fairly muscular. Falnizoa, surprisingly, was also very much female.

"Ever since I saw you back at the Land of Waves and stuff, I always thought it was like weird that there would me a male general in an army that's like supposed to be all girls and stuff," Shikazuki gave a soft laugh.

Falnizoa possessed an unshaken cold look in her scarlet eyes as she stared at her opponent. It was rather obvious that she resented having been pushed this far. Her Ultimate God Battle Armor was very much a departure from her usual conciliatory attire. Bulky armor had been forgone in exchange for a light, wispy, sky blue garb ending in a short skirt. The front of the garb hung open to reveal a deep cleavage line.

"You should know now, that anyone aside from my holy lord, who has seen this form has ended up dead," Falnizoa spoke with a clear blood lust; her voice was one more suiting a woman now, but its gnarled anger and depth didn't make it seem particularly feminine.

"So what, you don't like being a girl or is it just easier to get the girls to notice you with the deep voice and like all the armor and stuff?" Shikazuki asked, acting excitable.

"Silence worm! Such things shouldn't concern the dead," Falnizoa gave a cold laugh as she pulled her hand forward. For the first time, Shikazuki caught sight of her opponents new sword; it was a shimmering blue in color and seemed to glow as if it was composed of solid light. Its size seemed to fluctuate.

"Oh I get. I bet since your like commander of the army and stuff, you like want to make people scared of you and it's easier to like do that when your in big scary armor," Shikazuki said nodding to herself, satisfied she had found the answer. Falnizoa took another step toward her.

"If you will not remain silent, I suppose I will just have to silence you with my sword," Falnizoa growled as she leaped forward, slashing her giant light blade at the young girl in front of her. Shikazuki raised her dark sword to deflect the attack

The young Nara girl gasped as she felt her opponent's blade cut straight through hers as if it wasn't even there. She made a quick jump back to avoid the continuing slash. Falnizoa's speed was well increased and avoiding the slash altogether was impossible. Shikazuki felt in horror as the glowing blue sword cut cleanly through the front of her Kousatsuwarugi-gouka and nicked the flesh underneath.

"Gah! What the hell is like with that sword..." Shikazuki staggered from the slight cut. She could tell it wasn't deep but the flesh stung like nothing she had ever felt.

"Ah this? Helphyroglous's sword. A weapon capable of cutting through anything of material nature," Falnizoa laughed sadistically, "your fancy swords, that black matter, your precious armor, all of it is useless! Against this sword there is no defense!"

"Then I'll just have to go on the offensive!" shouted Shikazuki furiously as she staggered back forward, gave a quick spin and hurled a giant shadow axe at her opponent. Falnizoa raised her sword and cleaved the insanely massive projectile in two. She laughed again.

Shikazuki growled as she quickly forged an imposing naginata from her shadow art. She twirled it rapidly on her palm as she ran toward Falnizoa. She stabbed and slashed with the pole-arm repeatedly, Falnizoa stepping back playfully several times before just slashing the blade off of the weapon. Using the remaining stick, Shikazuki vaulted herself high into the air. From her hands she sent two gigantic, winding shadow dragons crashing down at the general. Falnizoa steadied her sword and cleaved them both with one forceful sweep.

"Do you see how foolish your struggling is yet? Why don't you just give into death, accept it?" Falnizoa said with an air of superiority, as if she was toying with her opponent.

"No thank you. I kinda'd like to still like win, ya know?" Shikazuki replied, carefree, as she laughed and smiled. Falnizoa bitterly growled.

"Are you stupid girl?! Can't you see it's over?! I'm going to cut you down here and now!" Falnizoa yelled in her fury as she clenched her blade in her hands ready to run forward and slash at the girl standing feet away from her. However, when she attempted to do just that, she found her body wouldn't move at her will. "W-what's going on here? What have you done to me?! Why cant I move?"

"Let's see," Shikazuki said before turning her head downwards towards the ground; Falnizoa was horrified to find her head taking the same exact track of motion. The general and the young kunoichi's shadows were joined together.

What is this? What sort of technique have you trapped me in?!" Falnizoa growled as she tried to raise her head.

"Hmm, how should I say this? This is the shadow imitation jutsu, the most basic technique of my clan, the Nara," Shikazuki replied, cutely tilting her head to the side. Falnizoa snarled as her head tilted as well.

"So you can bind me and control my motions as long as our shadows touch?" the general scowled hatefully. "I will not be defeated by such a weak technique!"

With that Falnizoa began to put every ounce of strength she possessed into breaking her opponents hold on her. Falnizoa wasn't short on strength either; Shikazuki knew she couldn't hold the technique much longer. She thrust a giant dark spear from out of her left hand and sent it straight for Falnizoa's heart. Unfortunately, the general was quick enough in breaking the hold that the weapon managed instead only to pierce the right shoulder.

"Urgh! Damn you!" Falnizoa spat bitterly as her left hand went to her right shoulder and soon became covered in blood. Her sword had dropped from her right hand onto the ground; it didn't look like that arm had any movement in it whatsoever anymore. She reclaimed the sword with her left hand before shouting out again, "For that your head shall roll!"

Now Falnizoa was on the offensive. This was a scary prospect for Shikazuki. All she could do was evade, trying to block was pointless. It would just lead to her getting cut like last time. At that thought, she looked down at where her armor had been cut open; she was surprised to find the cut no longer there, the armor perfectly pristine. What's more, the cut she had received now seemed a thing of the past as well. She smirked as she thought about what this meant.

"Die, girl!" Falnizoa shouted as she made a lunge at the girl, her sword held high until it was brought crashing down. Shikazuki did a quick back step to evade, but Falnizoa had a follow up already in motion. Shikazuki cried as she felt the sword find it's way into her armor and inevitably deep into the flesh of her chest. The young girl staggered backwards, to recover from the cut, but her opponent had yet to yield. The sword of Helphyroglous was on a path clean towards her head.

"Shikazuki!" a loud shriek of terror rang through the girl's ears. It was the voice of her lover, now engaging several officers at once nearby. Shikazuki realized then, that she needed to hurry up and win; her lover was watching her nervously. Shikazuki couldn't afford to have Inoko make a mistake in her own battle on her account. She smiled. It was time to end this. Shikazuki's entire body became pitch black, including her face. The sword cleaved her in two. Inoko shrieked again.

"Hehehehe! It's over. Foolish girl, it doesn't matter what darkness you shroud yourself in, didn't I tell you I can cut through anything?!" Falnizoa howled with laughter, unfathomably satisfied with her apparent victory. Then the laughter stopped as Falnizoa's eyes filled with fear

The two halves of Shikazuki's dark from walked forward independently. Slowly either of them completed itself so as there were now two full pitch black images of Shikazuki. Both spoke in unison, "I thought you said you could like cut through anything _material._ If so, kinda sucks for you since with my power I can become _immaterial_ darkness whenever I want and stuff." It was arguable which was the loudest, Shikazuki self satisfied laugh, Falnizoa's staggering gasp of horror, or Inoko sigh of relief.

"I'll just cut both to pieces until there's nothing left!" Falnizoa screamed, heavy on breath as she steadied her sword before the two shadow forms. She readied herself to slash them but her hand was halted by the grip of another shadow Shikazuki behind her. She turned to find herself completely surrounded.

"Sorry, I like gotta kill you, and stuff," Shikazuki sighed as al her shadow forms encroached upon the shaking general, each one holding a different vicious weapon.

"No! I can't fail my lord! I'll kill you!" Falnizoa cried, tears in her eyes, as she made a hard rotation on her feet, spinning with her sword extended so as it cleaved through all the encroaching figures in a single motion. "There... survive... that..."

Shikazuki gave a pitying laugh as all the cleaved off top halves of Shikazuki converged to a single point behind and above Falnizoa. From out of the dark mass a single large spear shot forward. Falnizoa gasped as she felt it puncture straight through her chest. She fell to her knees as Shikazuki forced all of herself back together.

"I've lost... Forgive me, lord," Falnizoa rasped as she stared down at the bloodied spear still impaling her. "I would give my life in your service a thousand times more... Mangravello, my love..." Falnizoa said weakly as she fell forward onto the ground, dead. The sword, Helphyroglous lost its glow and disappeared into nothing.

Shikazuki stared morosely at the corpse of her opponent for a moment. A tinge of guilt entered her heart as a tear trickled down her face. Love, adoration, that's what this woman had fought for. She turned toward the battle behind her and found Inoko who was knocking back a wave of soldiers with a magic wall. Everyone had a reason to fight. Falnizoa the Strong happened to have had the same reason as Shikazuki.

"Everyone, let's go!" Shikazuki shouted over the chaos. All her friends turned at the call, looked at Shikazuki then at the felled general before pushing their current opponents back and making a break for it. It was their job to make a quick line for the more powerful opponents the resistance forces were to take care of the general armies.

They had soon separated themselves from the enemy forces. The group tightened back together. A crying voice wavered into Shikazuki's ear as they continued to run, "You really scared me, Shikazuki, I thought..."

"It's all right, Inoko. I'm like totally fine and stuff," Shikazuki assured in a warm voice.

"I didn't know you could do all that stuff, Shikazuki. I didn't see too much, but every time I did look over there I was real impressed," Yuzuki said contently, a slight smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I like didn't know it either, but when I like saw how my armor and my body repaired itself after the attacks, I realized I could like temporarily alter my entire body and stuff if I wanted to," Shikazuki said in a somewhat languid fashion.

"I may be the monster born into darkness but that title might have suited that fool Zazabiza just as well. You should be grateful girl; of all his powers you have inherited the most incredible," Masanzi said with a toothy grin, seemingly excited by the battle.

"So she can just become the darkness and negate any attack?" Takako asked, finding the power something of curiosity.

"I like wouldn't quite say negate, Takako," Shikazuki said with a bit of a strain.

"What do you mean, Shikazuki? Yo said you were all right!" Inoko said going into a bit of a panic.

"That sword was crazy. Like even when I turned into shadow, it would still hurt. I can still like feel it and stuff. All the cuts it made have left my entire body weak with this like burning sensation," Shikazuki said almost sadly.

"In that case, you should rest from fighting for a while," Mina said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah," Shikazuki sighed.

--

Inoko's heart was racing as they ran. Shikazuki had just won a one-on-one battle against one of the five generals but had been left in a weakened state as a result. She had just fought off an elite officer and several lesser officers all at once of the duration of Shikazuki's fight. She was quivering at thought of how difficult this would be for them all; but the thought of her friends and family, Shikazuki, everyone, counting on her, gave her the drive to be strong. She had fought a general once before and she wasn't afraid to do it again.

"It's strange, there haven't been enemy forces for a while," Yuzuki said as the group all ran. It was rather odd, they were running towards the Overlord's castle, yet they hadn't encountered a single soldier since breaking past Falnizoa's brigade.

"It is peculiar. They likely weren't expecting anyone to get this far," Mina said softly. Yuzuki nodded.

"That, and also, a large open area is ideal for casting magical seals," Masanzi said in a muted voice.

"What was that, you creep?!" Yuzuki shouted at the vampire; he just laughed. Then the sky above them turned a morose gray and below them strange white line could be seen. Soon on one could move their feet from the ground.

"Too easy!" an excitable, loud voice shouted from a fair distance. "Now all ya got to do is shoot em dead, my effusive pet."

"Gladly," another voice said with a short laugh. "This'll show anyone not to breach the front line!"

Several loud bangs could be heard in unison, Inoko could just see six tiny balls of metal racing towards them all. She didn't know what to do. Then she thought of something. She shot a wall of rock up from the earth with her magic and impeded the course of the firing.

"Way to go Inoko! Great move!" Yuzuki called with a smile.

"Yeah, but how do we get out of this seal?" asked Inoko with a troubled expression.

"Idiot girl! Canceling this spell should be child's play to the inheritor of Zazabiza's sorcery!" Masanzi snapped.

"Oh... O-okay... I'll try," Inoko said, shaking at the sound. She began to concentrate, allowing Youkousei-nijitenjin to guide her thoughts. The seal soon receded and disappeared.

"Damn it! Who the hell are these guys?!" the second voice yelled in an irate tone.

"Fearsome foes for certain, my fine friend, for forcing past Falnizoa," the first voice said showily, with a smug laugh.

"Show yourself!" Yuzuki yelled in the direction of the voices, Wangetsu-kyoudasagi drawn and steadied.

"Grr! Let's just kill these fools and get it over with!" the second voice shouted out, still fuming.

"As you wish," the other replied. Very soon a fast moving red blur was flying toward Inoko and the other. She closed her eyes in fear as it came crashing down before them. When she opened them she was greeted with two very familiar faces.

"You're that woman from the tower...! A-and C-Chishiki..." Inoko gasped. Mystalfja and Lucrevina both gasped as well.

"W-what? These kids? How in the world did they make it this far?!" Mystalfja exclaimed, in disbelief.

"That damn little girl who forced me to use my armor and the other little girl who made fun of me... Oh how I'm going to love killing them finally," Lucrevina cackled.

"Hold my beauteous dear, don't you find it anomalous that such children make it past Falnizoa's contingent at all?" Mystalfja said with a thoughtful expression.

"I suppose it is a little odd..." Lucrevina calmed down to think as well; she soon shouted at the group, "What the hell did you guys do to get through?!"

"I killed her, the general Falnizoa," Shikazuki replied grimly, not sounding very proud.

"That's a stupid lie! How the fuck could an insignificant brat who once got captured by me kill Falnizoa, the second strongest of all the generals?!" Lucrevina shouted in indignation as if the claim was offensive.

"No one outside of the general and the other higher ups would know to call Falnizoa "her" unless they saw her armor," Mystalfja gaped as her eyes went wide.

"Big deal! The stupid looking blonde forced me to use my armor, that doesn't mean one of her little friends could go and kill someone as strong as Falnizoa!" the busty woman shouted back, straightening her glasses.

"The green eyed lass and the fiery blonde I've fought, and I wouldn't say they were weak exactly, and judging by the other blonde's ability to use magic I'd say they've learned new tricks," Mystalfja said with pondering, a hand moving to adjust her wide-brimmed red hat.

"Why don't we just test them then?" Lucrevina bitterly laughed.

"Sounds like fun, Lulu!" Mystalfja chimed cutely; Lucrevina blushed and shook her head.

"So, which one of you wants to fight us both and die first?" Lucrevina asked in a solemn fashion as she spun her firearm on her finger.

"Umm... do you seriously think we're going to agree to each individually challenge both of you at the same time?" asked, Yuzuki, staring at the strict woman scrupulously.

"I don't see why not, it's the most efficient way for us to kill you all without having to worry about getting into a serious fight," Lucrevina said in a reasoning voice.

"So why in the hell would we agree to it?!" Yuzuki shouted back.

"Oh... I see your point... So what do you propose we do?" Lucrevina asked with clear deliberation.

"We should fight two on two so it's fair," Inoko said with a friendly smile, everyone looked at her.

"Inoko! We have them outnumbered, we don't just bargain with them and lose our advantage like that!" Yuzuki said scoldingly, giving her sister a glare.

"But Shikazuki fought one on one, and I always thought it was important to be fair," Inoko said apologetically. Yuzuki sighed.

"So, Mystalfja, you... umm think we can win if we take them two at a time?" Lucrevina asked with obvious uncertainty.

"My dear Lulu, of course we shall win. I am a wizard after all," the red-hatted general said with a cheery smile. Lucrevina smirked.

"In that case we shall accept your conditions of two-on-two," Lucrevina staunchly addressed Inoko and the others, "now who shall be our opponents."

"I shall fight you," Mina solemnly replied as she stepped forward, toward the two, readying her omega-power-blade-stick.

"Okay. Now who's the other?" the stern woman now asked. Inoko shook as she saw Yuzuki preparing to take a step forward. For some reason, she decided to step ahead of her.

"I will fight you," Inoko declared with a steely look in her eyes. Everyone was surprised.

"Inoko are you like sure? Both these guys are like totally dangerous and stuff, Shikazuki said softly, worry in her voice.

"I will fight, Shikazuki. I can't avoid it. I don't like seeing the people I care about get hurt while I sit back and do nothing. I want to fight too," Inoko responded determinately; Shikazuki smiled.

"Like, kick their asses then, lover! I'll be like cheering you on and stuff!" Shikazuki called out enthusiastically. This time Inoko was smiling as she nodded.

"Actually, there won't be any cheering," Mystalfja jeered, "all the extras shall be sealed off so as they cannot interfere with our glorious battle!"

"What, you can do that, Mystalfja?" Lucrevina asked, surprised.

"I can once I've done this!" Mystalfja shouted out with a laugh. She proceeded to chant, "Heed my summons five sorcerers of hell. Your magic shall be my judgment and your souls shall be my armor. May your wisdom and dominion grant my foes a magnificent extinction," She smirked before shouting, "Ultimate God Battle Armor, Vriseltienju activate!"

Lucrevina stared in shock as her companion was engulfed in light. She then turned away with a deep blush the second Mystalfa's slutty-witch-costume-esque attire became visible.

"What the hell are you doing, Mystalfja?! Ultimate God Battle Armor is supposed to be used as a final resort, not before the battle even starts!" Lucrevina furiously shouted in her typical irate fashion.

"I realize this, my swain, but shan't we consider the power these girls certainly posses if one of them has bested Falnizoa in a one-one one duel?! Wouldn't it not be more efficient to expend all our energy in our most powerful forms than being forced into it after being weakened?" Mystalfja reasoned.

"I guess I see your point..." the other general replied with a nervous twitch.

"Good, then join me in releasing your form," the red-haired woman urged; her companion didn't seem ready to comply.

"But I don't like mine! It's too revealing!" Lucrevina shouted, her entire face red.

"Please, just release it, my Lulu. I can't tell for certain, and the power seems largely dormant, but the blonde may have more magical potential than me. The weapon the other carries emanates an obscene evil aura," Mystalfja for once seemed neither bombastic nor excitable but rather concerned, "of all of us you are the most lacking in terms of combat ability. If you go into this unprepared you could die..."

Lucrevina's blush faded and her expression became grave. She sighed lightly before starting in a muted voice, "Grant my call four archers of the damned. Your arrows shall be my judgment and your souls shall be my armor. May your skill and wit bring my enemies an efficient end..." she blushed again before finishing, "Ultimate God Battle Armor Leuvorxyian Activate..."

Everyone then watched as she was engulfed in purple light. Their gazes all intensified as Lucrevina's form remerged, now barely covered in ultra revealing purple armor.

"God damn, is that a sexy body!" Masanzi called out with a perverted chuckle.

"It is definitely rather impressive," Takako nodded in agreement as she stared, transfixed.

Yuzuki's hand had went to her face to cover her nose; she attempted to avoid staring at Lucrevina's exceptionally large breasts,barley covered by a tiny purple metallic bra while she muttered, "yeah... now I'm kinda glad this fight isn't mine..."

"Grr! Stop staring at me!" Lucrevina shouted as she swung her fist through the air, causing her breasts to jiggle slightly and everyone to stare harder.

"It's hard not to stare, oh beauteous vision. Your nonpareil curves make my heart beat with desire," Mystalfja cooed sensually as she walked behind her friend and placed two hands at her exposed stomach, and slowly led them upwards across the purple breast plate.

"Stop! Haven't I told you before that I don't approve of these sorts of things between women?" Lucrevina said trembling and blushing but not moving away.

"Come my dear, haven't you nothing but 'effusiveness' for me?" Mystalfja said with a laugh.

"Shut up! Let's just fight already!" Lucrevina shouted as she pulled herself from her comrade. Mystalfja snickered.

"Right! Now, let's take this fight somewhere more appropriate!" Mystalfja shouted, "Spirits of time and space, take our fight to a more suitable realm!"

A giant swirling black gate opened before the wizard. She walked towards it, "follow me, Lulu, my opponents." She entered and disappeared, Lucrevina, motioned her hand for Inoko and Mina to go ahead. They walked forward.

"Good luck, you two. Be careful," Yuzuki said softly, smiling at her sister. Inoko nodded as she walked inside the black gate; she could hear Shikazuki calling out to her,

"Don't die. I love you..."

Inoko found herself transported to a strange space. It was very dark, almost reminiscent of the Dark Shrine. The floor was solid but looked like a swirling black cloud. Very little light entered the space, giving it an over all ominous feel. Inoko went on guard immediately as she and Mina faced down the two generals.

"Let's kill em!" Lucrevina shouted once everyone had adjusted to their environment, she brandished her twin guns and pointed one at either of her opponents. She began to shoot a steady stream of intense radiant light at both.

Mina and Inoko both quickly sidestepped the blasts and ran toward the generals. Mina stabbed her weapon froward at Mystalfja while Inoko called forth a small but concentrated ball of fire in her hand and prepared to toss it at Lucrevina.

Mystalfja blocked the omega-power-blade-stick by creating a solid wall from the black cloud like ground. Lucrevina, after realizing that no matter how much heat she put into her shots making fire melt wasn't going to happen, made a quick jump back to avoid the fireball.

"Spirit of darkness, take form and aid me!" Mystalfja shouted causing blackish material to congregate before her. From out of this a dark gray skeletal demon was formed; it had hollow eyes and was enveloped in a dark aura. It slashed at Mina with the spear it wielded.

As Mina and the darkness familiar squared off in fierce combat, the fiends spear and Mina's own pole-arm clashing in a frenzy, Inoko was forced through one acrobatic maneuver after the next as she jumped through Lucrevina's lines of fire.

"Hyaa!" called Inoko as she readied a large, powerful magic energy blast. She sent it flying toward the well-endowed general, who found evading difficult. Noticing the spell on path to her beloved, Mystalfja waved her rod to command her familiar, forcing it to shield the other.

Mina took the opportunity to strike, charging at an unguarded Mystalfja, Omega-power-blade-stick held high. This time her partner was ready to o the protecting, As Lucrevina aimed her guns so as they could form a single giant spread out destructive blast. Mina stopped in her track and held her stick out; purple light shot out in front of its three blades and quickly formed an intricate circular seal. Lucevina's blast was broken on contact.

"Shit, these guys are good!" Lucrevina said stomping her feet.

"Be on guard," Mystalfja urged as she held her rod out before her; she then commanded, "spirit of lightning, take form and aid me!"

This time purple energy gathered her and an elongated purple and yellow demon with a thin body and massive wings was formed. It carried an over sized scythe.

Mina stared up at it and began to fire intense purple lasers from the tip of her Omega-power-blade-stick. The fearsome devil was too swift to enter the blasts range though; it avoided each attack expertly.

Lucrevina was becoming more persistent in her firing. She was alternating between precision blast that were easy to jump away from, and quick short burst that were bulkier and more difficult to judge. Finally she sent two large blasts out at once and there was no offensive step Inoko could take. She summoned a shield of pure metal before her. it did little to stop the blasts, which broke through instantly and scorched her chest and stomach. Inoko smirked off the unbearable pain.

"Ha! You may be a hell of a lot better than the last time we fought but I can still make these blasts as scorchingly hot as possible. You can't defend. And with Mystalfja's army of demons ready to summon to do her bidding, you'll both be dead in no time," Lucrevina goaded with a firm chuckle.

"I know I was unable to beat you last time. That I would have died were it not for my friends, but that's why I'm confident I will win now! They're all counting on me! I cant let anyone down!" Inoko said firmly, standing and staring the woman down as if the front of her body wasn't burnt beyond belief in the first place. Very soon, Lucrevina noticed it wasn't burnt; Inoko was using magic to repair her wounds.

Meanwhile the lightning devil continued to make swipes of his scythe at Mina. Alternately he would shoot blasts of lightning from his throat. Remaining high in the air, Mina was put completely on the defensive. Slowly she ran toward her companion.

"Inoko, summon a familiar to challenge that thing; I'll take care of the gunner!" Mina shouted. Inoko nodded as she turned toward the flying demon.

She soon realized she had never summoned something before and didn't really know how to do it. She had to try though. There was no time to wait around and be scared. She concentrated as she let Youkousei-nijitenjin speak to her. She gave a battle cry as she crossed her arms in the air. She spread them slowly and a black portal opened in front of her. A massive, three headed, dark gray dragon with giant wings flew out from within the portal.

The beast gave a mighty roar as it flew towards the demon. They stared each other down mid air, the lightning demon making a slash at the larger dragon. The dragon then luged at the demon, capturing it between it's claws. It crashed it down into the ground at incredible velocities before violently ripping it apart wit hits three heads.

"Fuuck! You really do have more magical potential than me. I have to wonder how you could acquire such magnificence in such short time..." Mystalfja said, wide eyed in shock.

Lucrevina and Mina were exchanging fire. Lucrevina could fire more and larger blasts at once, but Mina was better at blocking the attacks with her shielding seal. As the battle reached its boiling point, Mina prepared a different seal at the ends of her omega-power-blade-stick while Lucrevina took up stance to fire a single large blast from her guns. Both fired immense purple beams at once, hitting each other dead-on and causing a not so minor explosion that sent both women flying backwards.

Inoko smiled solemnly as she guided her dragon down toward Mystalfja, in a terrifying dive. The woman, a frightened look in her eyes, shouted, "Spirit of death, answer my call and cut it down!"

A demonic looking gate opened, and from out of it flew hat looked to be a pale skinned woman with fire for hair wearing an all black robe and wielding a massive pitch black sword. She flew at Inoko's dragon and cleaved it in half before vanishing back into another gate.

"To force me into using such draining spells; it's hard to believe this is the same weak girl I once travelled with," Mystalfja said in a weary voice, breathing heavily.

"She's obviously not the same. She's tapped into some sort of incredible power. I don't know if we ca even win anymore," Lucrevina muttered as she staggered back up.

"It is seeming more and more hopeless as time goes on, my Lulu. Even as the most magnificent wizard of the world, I Mystalfja the Magnificent am having nothing but difficulty with these morons!" the red-haired woman shouted out defiantly.

"Can't you like control one of them or something?! You told me you can do that?!" Lucrevina asked, looking for any answer.

"Not here I can't. One opponent is a magician surpassing myself, and the other girl's name I do not know," Mystalfja explained somberly.

"Tell us your name girl!" Lucrevina shouted t Mina, pointing her guns at the girl.

"No thank you," Mina replied calmly, a soft smirk on her face.

"Dammit! Why not!?" Lucrevina stammered.

"I don't think she's gonna to say!" Mystalfja said kicking her foot.

"Inoko, let's finish this," Mina said softly as she gave a light twirl of her omega-power-blade-stick. Inoko nodded firmly.

Inoko prepared in her hand a lightning blast which she fired at Mystalfja. The other mage, weak from exhaustion had little time to avoid the attack. It hit her dead on and she collapsed, shaking from the electrocution to the floor. The voltage was not so high to kill her instantly though.

Just as this was happening another seal was firing from Mina's Omega-power-blade-stick. It made the blades glow a deep purple as Mina extended the chain weapon lengths forward at an unsuspecting Lucrevina. The blades crashed into and broke her visor before the chain tangled around the woman, constraining her.

"Now, let us finish them, Inoko," Mina said grimly, raising her blades to Lucrevina's throat.

"Please don't kill me!" the fourth general shouted, fear in her deep green eyes.

"You are an enemy. There is no other option for me," Mina almost apologetically said to the woman as she brought her weapon back for its final slash. Mina was surprised to find the said slash being disturbed, Inoko's hands having held it off. "What are you doing?" Mina asked harshly.

"We've already won. Do we really have to kill?" Inoko said, tears in her eyes.

"They directly serve our greatest enemy. We have no choice in the matter," Mina replied, a despondent look on her face.

"It's not right to hurt people weaker than you. If we kill them, we'd be the same as Mangravello," Inoko said in a soft voice; her mind made up.

"I can't believe I'm getting pitied by my enemy," Lucrevina muttered.

"Be grateful; if it weren't for Inoko's compassion you'd already be dead, Mina said coldly, but somehow oddly content.

"Miss Lucrevina, why is it you serve Mangravello?" Inoko asked, a serious gleam in her eyes.

Lucrevina's eyes turned sad. Her face became downcast. She spoke, "I was tired of being judged, pushed into a corner and looked down upon. I wanted to lead a life where I fit into the world, where I had a role other than a common prostitute, where I would be accepted..."

The words sent a shiver down Inoko's spine. This woman was a lot like her. She sadly responded with more words, "I understand. There was once a time when I hated myself. I would have given anything to be someone different from who I was. People made fun of me, they laughed at me, they judged me, and it made me suffer so much. I tried to be someone I wasn't just to avoid that pain. I pushed away the one deep within my heart and caused her such pain, all because I couldn't face my true self; I couldn't face what I really wanted."

"What happened?! How did you fix it?!" Lucrevina demanded; she was listening earnestly.

"It was actually largely your doing. You took her from me and placed her in such danger. It forced me to realize what mattered. It forced me to take a stand and finally see that some things are more important than fitting in," Inoko now smiled as she spoke. Lucrevina's expression remained pained.

"You hate it don't you; that's what you told me the other day, " Mystalfja said, stirring from the floor.

"I do. I hate the violence, the hostility. I hate the way people are treated under the overlord. I've never felt like I was doing the right thing. I just thought I had finally found someone to respect me," Lucrevina said emotionally, a few tears in her eyes.

"Mangravello never saw you as anything but something to use. People are objects to him. Serving him you must have realized that," Mystalfja said glumly. Lucrevina shook her tears away.

"I was angry at the world! I finally had a role and I wanted to fulfill it!" Lucrevina shouted out, tormented. Then softly she added, a light blush in her cheeks, her eyes gazing at the other general, "... and then I met someone who I was genuinely attached to... and I finally had something to look forward to in my life."

"I was happy when I met you too. We really were the same," Mystalfja said in a wispy voice.

"Are we the same? Did you really hate it too" Lucrevina asked vulnerably.

"I can't say that I did. I hated how I was ridiculed all my life. I reveled in finally having power and authority. It brought me nothing but joy to hurt the people of the world that had been so cruel to me. But it was a hollow joy compared to that brought by your smile," the redhead said warmly.

"I don't want to die, Mystalfja. What happens if we just surrender?" the gun-wielder asked while shaking.

"We put our fate in the hands of this girl and her friends," Mystalfja started, a soft smile on her face, "Should they lose the final battle, we shall be mercilessly executed. Should they win, we could maybe then find a new life together."

"Would you accept a surrender? And would you promise to win?" Lucrevina asked staring up at Inoko and Mina. Mina smiled as she let the question be answered by her comrade.

"You bet we will!" Inoko called out smiling happily.

"Thank you, Inoko, I shall never forget your kindness," Mystalfja stood and smiled back at the blonde. She helped her beloved up as well.

"I knew you weren't a bad person since the time we traveled together, Chishiki," Inoko said with a firm.

Mystalfja sighed. She said shaking her head, "Actually that's likely naive foolishness on your pat. I really did aim to manipulate you and all your loved ones." She smirked as she then added, "And you do realize the name 'Chishiki Hitei' was only a momentary guise of mine?"

"I'm sorry, Mystalfja," Inoko softly replied.

"No, that would be wrong as well. Call me Maori, Maori Akamatsu," the red-haired woman said, saying the name almost nostalgically.

"And I suppose I am Aimi Hirase once more, " the other former general said, a definite content look on her face.

"Are you now? What a cute name..." Maori snickered softly. Aimi blushed a deep red.

"S-shut up!" she said sternly.

"Maori, will you return us to the others?" Mina asked, her voice soft and warm. Inoko could tell she was happy she hadn't had to kill.

"Of course," the woman softly said. "Spirit of time and space, release us back into our world."

With that the dark space receded and soon all were returned to the world of light.

"Inoko! Did you--" Started Yuzuki at first sight of the returning portal, she broke herself off when she saw the generals returning with her sister and friend.

"What's going on? Why do our enemies still live?" Takako said, casting a cold glare on Inoko, as if she knew it was her ding that spared them.

Inoko opened her mouth to explain, but Mina did all the explaining for her, "These women have surrendered completely. They have broken their allegiance to Mangravello and renounced their titles as generals."

"I see. Leave it to my Inoko to like save people rather then kill them," Shikazuki said with a forlorn smile, as if part of her wished that maybe she could have avoided killing as well.

"Is this true? Do you two honestly swear you are no longer our enemies?" Yuzuki asked, staring straight at Aimi and Maori.

"We do. I don't want to die when I've finally realized what's important," Aimi said as her hand intertwined with Maori's.

"We can't trust people like this. It's unquestionably ludicrous," Takako huffed, firm in her stance.

"I think we can, Takako. I think we have to," Yuzuki smiled. The two former enemies smiled back.

"Let's... get going," Mina solemnly urged. Everyone nodded. Masanzi yawned as if bored as if he had ben bored out of his mind for the longest time.

"Good luck! Please win!" Maori called out in her loud squeal as the group began to move away from her and her beloved.

"You can count on us!" Inoko called back, trudging forward, content with herself.

A/N: Another chapter down. Roughly four more to go. A nice action chapter, I'd say. We got two big fights. I doubt the reveal with Falnizoa was too surprising, especially since I made it a cliff hanger. I liked bringing back Lucrevina and Mystalfja together like that. The two villains I already prominently used return and this time prove themselves to not be so bad. Mystalfja remained difficult to write since I don't really know what is "in character" for her since her character is pretty much all over the place. I still love Lucrevina; she's such a cute character. Still two generals left to deal with before the gang gets to Mangravello himself. I can't think of much more to say. Tell me what you thought.

More translations from Rabukurafuto, who deserves a thanks as always, and a few minor updates have been added to the character profiles.


	23. Under Your Shadow

A/N: All right. Sorry for the immense delay, I really tried, but there have been distractions (Soul Calibur IV). Let's continue the action. Note that outside the lemon chapters this one will probably be the most throughly M rated so far. If you don't do well with violence and language proceed with caution.

Disclaimer: Kochokyoa: "CrazyNinjaPenguin is a fuckin' loser who doesn't own shit (not the goddamn song lyrics, or the mother-fucking Naruto stuff) except for the OCs in this story. If you mess with those I'll fuckin' kick you."

_"Do you remember the love?  
I Hope that you had your fun  
No one to run  
No one to follow you  
No one to die_

_Under your shadow  
Under your gun  
Under your victory  
Under your gun  
Under your shadow  
I wanna burn you down"_

- Monster in the Machine, "Under Your Shadow"

Yuzuki clutched Wangetsu-kyoudasagi tightly to her waist as the imposing castle belonging to the Overlord grew closer and closer. She was ready to fight. Shikazuki had fought. Even her sister had fought. She was ready for it to be her turn. Her body ached to do its part.

Part of her questioned her sister's judgment in letting two of their opponents live. Her sister always had been to naive and trusting. She didn't know the nature of the general with the glasses but Mystalfja the Magnificent was just the type to deceive to get out of a tough spot. Part of her couldn't help but think that they all would be paying dearly for Inoko's mistake in the near future.

But that was the past. Ever since acquiring Zazabiza's power, Yuzuki had been able to impending danger, and there was nothing but it in the direction they were headed. She didn't know how much was Mangravello himself and how much was his remaining followers, all she knew was that they were in for some difficult battles in the near future.

"We need to be careful. The next battles won't be easy," Yuzuki cautioned the group as they continued to race toward the castle.

"Right!" most replied at once. Takako and Masanzi just laughed.

It didn't take very much longer for them to arrive at the castle gates. The castle was huge, with a gigantic tower at the center. It was black in color and very ominous in design with spires jutting out all around. At the front, before the oversized gate, was a single guard.

This guard appeared to be a young girl, roughly ten years old in age. She had bright pink hair, cutely shaped in a little bob around her face. She was short and small and wore a friendly smile on her face. Yuzuki would have thought her a displaced cute little girl, except that she was dressed in a scandalous fashion, her lithe body largely exposed through her clothing, which amounted to little more than what looked like a skimpy two-piece swim suit. Yuzuki knew there was more to the girl than appeared.

"Awww, what a cute little girl," Inoko fawned as she approached the pink haired child with a smile, "What are you doing in such a dangerous place?"

"I work here, bitch!" the girl replied curtly, laughing in Inoko's face.

"That's not very nice, you know. Little girl's shouldn't talk like that. Then again, little girl's shouldn't work for bad people like Mangravello," Inoko replied with some thought, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm not a fuckin' little girl you balloon-titted whore! If you say it again I'll fuckin' kick your mother fuckin' head off of your mother fuckin' neck!" the pink haired girl threatened, Inoko backed off to hide behind Shikazuki with a fearful yelp.

"Where does some little girl, get off talking to like my Inoko like that!" Shikazuki shouted, scowling at the girl, she stared back mockingly and gave a laugh.

"I can talk however I want, to whoever I want, so you better watch your mother fucking mouth or i'll kick it off your mother fuckin face and force it down the throat of that little cunt-sucking slut-assed whore behind you!" the girl went on a crude tirade.

"You're one of the five general aren't you?" Mina asked, staring at the girl unyieldingly.

"Bingo! Guess not everyone her has a brain clogged full of shit!" the girl laughed furiously before saying in a bold tone, "I am General Kochokyoa the Cute!"

"I don't see what's so cute, about a girl who talks like you," Yuzuki jeered, her hand went to the hilt of her sword, as she readied to engage the enemy.

"Well, it's a hell of a lot cuter than some ugly shit-faced slut like you!" Kochokyoa shouted back. Yuzuki growled as she prepared to charge with everything she had.

"Tell me girl, what rank do you hold, among the generals?" Masanzi stepped forward, and spoke with a light, amused laugh.

"Oh? You want to know, you gay-ass fucktard?!" Kochokyoa smugly said, "I suppose if you made it this far you must have taken out the attention whore, the retarded whore, and the literal whore. But I'm not some stupid whore like them! I'm the strongest. Of all the generals, I'm number one!"

"Then me and my servant shall be your opponent," Masanzi said calmly as he took another step forward. Takako followed behind him.

"Wait! I was going to..." Yuzuki started, grabbing Takako by the wrist.

"Isn't the opponent you wish to fight someone else, Yuzuki," Takako said evenly as she brushed the girls grip off. Yuzuki smiled as she remembered who the general they were yet to encounter was. Now she knew who her opponent would be and she was eager for the match.

"So two on one, huh?! Big fuckin' deal, I'm the strongest ever, a pompous ass pretty boy and a fucked up whore aren't gonna be able to lay a single finger on my greatness!" Kochokyoa boasted, laughing at her two opponents.

Masanzi disappeared before everyone's eyes and reappeared in front of Kochokyoa, the girl's neck clenched tightly under his fingers.

"Heh! You were saying what, now girl?!" the vampire mocked as he clutched the girl's neck tighter. Kochokyoa kicked wildly as she struggled to free herself from her opponents grasp.

"Is this pathetic whelp really the strongest of Mangravello's servants? If so I have nothing but laughter," Masanzi said in a malicious voice as he continued to choke the girl.

Eventually Kochokyoa managed to muster enough strength into a single kick that it caused Masanzi to drop her. She panted as she tried to recover.

"What the fuck are you? Fuckin' bastard, attacking before I was even fuckin' ready..." The young girl grumbled.

"Be grateful, I currently inhabit such a lacking physical body. If I had a frame with even an ounce of power you would be dead now, girl," Masanzi said with smug smile. "As it is, I'm only capable of releasing about half the power I once had in my old body. It should be enough though."

"Bastard, I'll fuckin' kick you!" Kochokyoa screamed. She charged forward into a mighty jump kick aimed at Masanzi's head. The vampire shot a bolt of darkness from his hand to force his opponent to defend mid air. Once the blast had cleared Masanzi was there waiting for the young girl. He grabbed her by the wrist and hurled her entire body forcefully, head first against the castle wall. Blood was leaking from her lips as she got back up.

Kochokyoa gave an enraged battle cry as she leapt up and performed a quick multi hit combo at incredible speeds. Masanzi was at a miss to avoid it all, but didn't even flinch at the blows that hit. Kochokyoa refused to back down. Her punishing combo seemed as if it could go on forever as she flipped and kicked endlessly in mid air as if she was flying.

Then, suddenly, Masanzi seemed to tire of it all. He made a move to bring about the end of the cycle. Seemingly teleporting once more, he moved behind the foul-mouthed girl and shot another dark blast at her, this one scalding her back. She was fired several feet, crashed into the ground and then rolled several more feet.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you..." Kochokyoa chanted breathlessly as she struggled to get up. "I don't even care anymore! I'll just do what ever the fuck it takes to fuckin' kill you!"

"Then why don't you release your ultimate form already! It would be a shame to kill you when you're not at your strongest," Masanzi laughed and grinned. Kochokyoa gritted her teeth in hatred.

"Fine! If you want to die that badly, I'll show you what no one has lived to talk about!" Kochokyoa stammered. She began her reciting, "Listen the fuck up ultimate giant robot of the heavens. Your super powered laser beams shall be my judgment and your soul shall be my armor. May your uber-awesomeness and super bad-assness make me look cute and bring my enemies complete annihilation!" touching her hand to her chest, Kochokyoa then shouted, "Ultimate God Battle Armor Kopoponopono Activate!"

A hot pink light soon radiated out from Kochokyoa's body. After it had cleared, everyone was shocked at what they found standing there instead of the girl. Standing there was a metal giant, roughly as tall as a building and hot pink in color.

"Whadd'ya think bitches?! This is why Mangravello doesn't need any other guards at his castle besides me! There's no fucking way to win anymore!" Kochokyoa's grating, girlish voice shouted out over a speaker. It was accompanied by a harsh laugh.

"We'll see about that," Masanzi said, yawning as if not impressed.

Literally twenty laser beams all shot off of the metal giant at once, scorching through the earth as the crossed towards the vampire. Realizing the power of the beams, he weaved in between them, doing his best to avoid their intense light. In one interval he dodged three of the beams and sent a burst of darkness back at the mechanical wonder only to have it be brushed off effortlessly by the giant's hand.

"Run! Thats it! That's all you can fuckin' do against this form! Even with your power, your struggle is little more than futile," Kochokyoa said with a crazed laugh, as she continued to fire at her opponent.

"What a completely ludicrous little thing you are. So very naive..." Masanzi gave his own twisted, demonic laugh as he made his way effortlessly through the laser fire and towards the mechanical wonder.

"Shut the fuck up!" the girl screeched as she crashed the giant's hand down at the vampire. Masanzi stopped the massive fist effortlessly with his palm.

Then, what happened next surprised everyone. Masanzi's hand grew several sizes larger until his hand was a massive claw that could grip the wrist of Kochokyoa's daunting armor With one fierce motion, an incredible strength behind it, the whole right arm of the metal giant was completely ripped off from the giant's frame.

"W-what the fuck are y-you?" Kochokyoa now seemed scared.

"I am Masanzi, vampire lord of darkness!" the evil man cackled with mad laughter.

"Grrr... Your fuckin' strong... but I am still better, I'll kill you and everyone else here with my ultimate attack that no one has ever survived!" Kochokyoa said in a low, frustrated voice. She then shouted out the name of her attack. "Ultimate punishing meteor kick of unparalleled destruction!"

With that, Kochokyoa's giant leapt into the sky. Its feet joined together in mid-air and began to glow a bright red. Then suddenly the giant began it's descent, traveling at speeds that should have been impossible for a machine so large. As the giant neared the ground below, the red glow of its feet became brighter and brighter. Yuzuki and everyone else decided to disperse and take cover.

Then without warning, the red glow vanished and the giant swerved off course. It crashed the remaining distance downward, causing a small tremor as it landed on its back.

"W-what the fuck did you do to me? Why can't I move like I want to?!" Kochokyoa whimpered, as she remained unable to stand or move in the slightest.

"You surely have a short attention span, little girl. Have you forgotten the rules I laid out for this fight?"Masanzi said smugly, a satisfied smirk grafted on his face.

"What are you--" Kochokyoa started, but cut herself off when Takako stepped forward, a malevolent smile on her lips.

"I said this girl was also your opponent, if you remember," Masanzi gave a single hard laugh.

"What the hell has she done to me..." Kochokyoa continued to cry pathetically. Takako now laughed.

"Over the course of your fight with Lord Masanzi, I secretly guided thousands of insects corrupted by my blood into your flesh. I let them lay dormant until just now when you attempted that attack. I had them all leech off of you at once, draining your near entire chakra network and a good portion of your blood all at once," Takako explained, sounding remarkably self-assured.

"You mother-fucking bitch, how dare you do this to Kochokyoa the Cute, most trusted servant of Mangravello!" the small girl childishly whined.

"Now you see that this fight was your loss form the beginning," Masanzi said with a smile. He vanished from his position and reappeared atop the metal giant's chest. He now let both his hands become huge and monstrous, thrusting them deep into the center of the giant armor. Ripping it open violently, he removed a pale, trembling little girl with tear stained eyes from inside and held her tightly in his monstrous.

"Please don't kill me! Please, I''ll do anything! I just, I just..." the small girl pleaded desperately, any toughness she had previously displayed abandoned to innocence.

"Such a disappointment. You never really were anything more than a spoiled little girl..." Masanzi sighed as if bored, his still gigantic and monstrous hand clutching Kochokyoa's small pink-haired head. Scream rang out incessantly. To the shock and horror of everyone, he slowly abut forcefully closed his hand until a sharp crushing sound could be heard and blood spurt out from between his fingers. Everyone either gasped, felt sickened or turned away immediately as Kochokyoa's tiny headless body fell in a slump to the ground.

Apparently Masanzi wasn't done with his fun just like that. He gripped the decapitated form and hurled it up into the air. He then fired an immense dark blast at it, causing it to disintegrate completely.

Yuzuki felt sickened at what she had just watched. She had never hated anyone like she hated Masanzi at that moment. She desperately wanted to kill him then and there. She had to force herself to remember there were other things they needed to be doing. Nanako needed to be saved. Mangravello needed to be killed. As terrible as it was, for these tasks, that monster was her ally.

"My what a pathetic fight, and that girl said she was his second... I sure hope this Mangravello isn't a disappointment..." Masanzi said despondently, giving another deep sigh as he shook blood off of his now normal sized hands.

"Yes," Takako replied with a concurrent nod. The wanton look on her face made Yuzuki unbearably sad.

"Let's proceed onward," Mina said resolutely, looking to have observed the looks of scorn in both Yuzuki and Shikazuki's eyes as well as the paleness in Inoko's cheeks.

"Right," replied Yuzuki as she stepped forward. It was best not to further divide the group at this moment.

--

Nanako Hachisuka gently weep as she tried to keep her eyes from focusing on the blood drenched walls around her. She was tied by her wrists and ankles to one such wall in that room filled with nothing but death. Her body felt weak and frail. She had been made subject to much pain and torture. Her body was scarred with deep slashes, and her own blood congealed blood clung in patches to her skin. She was however alive, which was more than any of her friends could say.

It had become unbearable. When she had arrived there had been twelve others chained to the walls of the room, now there were twelve corpses. She had been forced to watch as that vile woman killed each and every one with a pleasured smile on her face. She would have hoped to have died herself sooner, but the fleeting memories of what she now dismissed as a far off, impossible (and kind of odd) dream placed in her the faint shimmer of hope.

"Now it's your turn girl..." shrilled the hell-spawned woman as she descended the stairs to the dungeon. Nanako reviled at the sight of her executioner. She was sad. She didn't want to die. Not when she had a purpose. Not when she had someone she could live for.

"I'm gonna saver this one, that's why I saved you for last. The little bitch that got away from me..." the disgusting cretin said with a sharp moan. "Let's make you bleed some more... then we'll start removing things," the godless demon howled, "yours arms, your legs, your head, your heart... all of them until your in tiny little pieces..."

"Monster..." Nanako spat without energy. She felt like crying. She had excepted death before. But Yuzuki had to keep saving her. She had saved her life for a time and then she had somehow saved her spirit from hopelessness. Nanako supposed it really was too much to ask to be saved a third time. It was selfish, that was true, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to live. Tears began to stream down her face.

"Eh, what's this, Miss unbreakable rebel girl is crying scared like a little baby? How delicious," The monster disguised as a woman laughed and licked the flat edge of one of her two hand blades.

"Im not scared," Nanako said with true conviction, so much that it was obviously no lie. Her tears were not out of fear after all, but desolation.

"Heh. Well, you should be," the devil replied, amused. She took several languid steps towards Nanako.

Soon that incarnation of evil was right before her, a twisted, demented look in her demonic eyes. Her blades moved forward. They both began trace lines just under Nanako's shoulders until blood was drawn. Once the crimson was reflecting in the fiendish beast's eyes, she pulled both blades back a ways and gave a soft, disgusting moan.

"Save me... Yuzuki..." Nanako softly whispered as she felt Death's hand upon her. She knew that soon her limbs would be sundered from her body, she would then be disemboweled, decapitated and who knew what else. Why did she have to possess such foolish hopes. Nanako close her eyes as the death-bringing blades began their course downwards to make their first deadly cuts.

No cuts came, instead of the sensation of her limbs being cleaved from her frame, the only thing that reached Nanako was the harsh ringing sound of metal clashing against metal.

"W-what the...?! You...?" the demon woman's voice expressed incredible surprise. Nanako decided to open her eyes.

Tears began to flow out immediately. She couldn't help it. She couldn't believe it. Yuzuki was right in front of her, a long bladed sword in her hand holding off the monster's blades. It was too good to be true. The tears didn't stop. Nanako supposed they wouldn't stop for a long time.

--

Yuzuki growled as her eyes locked with what was surely the most vile human creature in existence. She cursed the fact that if they had been a minute slower in making their way through the castle, Nanako would now be dead. She wasn't dead though, she was alive and Yuzuki had to fight to keep it that way. She had promised to save Nanako and she was determined to keep that promise.

"You're that bitch from Konoha aren't you? So you were the one who let my little toys scamper away all along..." the evil general, Velegromia said through gritted teeth, as she pulled her blades off of Yuzuki's sword and did a step back.

"That's right. I saved Nanako then, and I'm gonna do it again," Yuzuki declared with a smirk, Wangetsu-kyoudasagi held out provokingly.

"If you defeat me, girl. I wouldn't get ahead of yourself," Velegromia also smirked and held her blades apart, ready for a fierce fight.

"I wouldn't be so confident. The fact that I'm down here should alert to you that my group has already eliminated all of your comrades," Yuzuki countered, smiling deeper.

"Comrades. Heh. They're all just worthless piles of flesh. Killing something does not necessarily make you stronger than it, just smarter. And I've killed a lot more than any of them..." Velegromia said, self-assured.

"We'll see about that!" Yuzuki shouted as she charged forward. "Prepare to die!"

Blades clashed and then clashed again. Yuzuki made slash after slash at high speed. Though the attacks were blocked their incessant nature left Velegromia stunned. Yuzuki seized her opening to lay a low slash at the woman's legs, a mid-deep cut finding its way into Velegromia's thigh.

The general began her counter attack. She was definitely quick, her dual blades moving swiftly with precision. Yuzuki however would not be hit os easily. She had never really been an expert at close range combat before but now reading her opponents moves seemed as natural as breathing. She was dodging in and out of attack after attack. Frustration crept across Velegromia's face as swipe after swipe ended in complete miss.

Side-stepping a quick stab, Yuzuki managed a punishing blow to Velegromia's back,causing her to fall to her knees. Yuzuki delivered a powerful kick to send her to the floor. Rising up quickly, Velegromia tried to catch Yuzuki off guard with an upward slash but it was quickly deflected and countered with sharp cut across the chest.

"You bitch! What are you?! Why can't I even touch you?!" the vile woman growled in frustration as she tried to recover from her cuts. Yuzuki didn't have any words to say to this woman, she just charged forth again, reading her guard perfectly and delivering a punishing blow to the woman's side.

"I see. You really are good. Looks like I'll have to become more serious." Velegromia said, realizing the futility of her current struggle, "I haven't had a good fight in years."

"Bring it! Show me your true power, so I can destroy it!" shouted Yuzuki, ready for the battle to escalate.

Velegromia laughed, she then began to chant, "Hear my call and submit to me, my three executioners of the abyss. Your bloodlust shall be my judgment and your souls shall be my armor. May your cunning and malevolence bring my enemies a cruel defeat!" She then shouted out, louder, "Ultimate God Battle Armor, Sephmarkloust, activate!"

A green light began to shine radiantly from the evil woman. When it dispersed her attire had very much changed. Clinging to her torso was very little; a single studded belt was worn over her breasts. Covering her crotch was what looked like a black leather thong. Contrarily though, her arms and legs were now completely coated in daunting armor. It was dark green in color and was spiked and bladed along the sides. Massive blades extended from both Velegromai's feet and both her arms.

"Hmm, interesting, but I still don't plan on losing to you," Yuzuki said, a serious expression on her face.

"Don't expect an easy fight, girl," Velegromia said with a twisted laugh as she moved toward her opponent, her arms raised and ready to slash.

Yuzuki charged forth with fire in her eyes. She could tell right away that her opponents speed had grown exponentially. Velegromia was prepared for her strike this time; she dodged it swiftly and began a furious combo of swipes with all four of her bladed limbs. Yuzuki was pushed back as her opponent remained unrelenting. She tried to guard the brunt of the attacks with Wangetsu-Kyoudasagi, but it was proving difficult. Inevitably Velegromia's speed and wild attack patterns won out over Yuzuki's impeccable abilities to read her opponent and a rising swipe of the cruel woman's leg found a cut through the front of Yuzuki's golden robes.

"Yuzuki!" Nanako shouted as her savior recoiled and stepped back, keeping her guard up. She was obviously frightened for the other. Yuzuki was determined to give Nanako nothing to worry about.

"Triple crescent illusionary blast Jutsu!" Yuzuki shouted as she put some distance between her and her opponent while performing a few quick hand signs.

From out of Yuzuki emerged three Yuzuki-shaped forms composed of a solid golden light. One went to either side of her while the last hovered in the air around her. All the forms as well as the real Yuzuki held their sword high above their heads.

"I don't know what you're planning girl, but there's no way it will work," Velegromia said with a callous laugh as she charged forward to disrupt the attack.

When the woman was just about upon Yuzuki, she made her move. The three golden Yuzukis flew in the shape of crescent blasts so as Velegromia was then surrounded. Then suddenly Yuzuki pulled her sword back, stepping out of a reckless attack from her opponent. The three gold blasts all converged at the woman's location, causing her to fall to a knee in pain.

She didn't stay down for long. Velegromia came up to a stand once more with a punishing slash from her arm. Yuzuki was luckily able to avoid the brunt of the swipe, only suffering a grazing cut to her side.

"You think you're the only one with tricks, girl?" Velegromia laughed. "Too bad you're wrong." She smiled as she then shouted, "Executioner blade dive!"

Velegromia did a sudden flip backwards into the air, higher than should be possible, straight to the dungeon's ceiling. She outstretched her hands completely to where her arms seemed to lock together. She then began her descent, arms first on a path straight toward Yuzuki. She spun as she descended and a massive wall of green energy soon build around her.

Yuzuki could tell the impact would be so great it would effect the whole room. Using her incredible speed and her sword's power, she freed Nanako from her binds collected her in her arms and then did the only thing she could do, run.

A massive shock wave could still be felt even though Yuzuki had made it out of the room in time. The rest of her group, who had been waiting for her in the large open room outside the dungeon, mostly bore looks of surprise and confusion as Yuzuki shoved Nanako in their direction, turned around and readied herself for a spinning charge from her pursuing opponent.

Velegromia began to attack relentlessly once more. Yuzuki dodged every slash, but the few that she managed to get in were dodged as well. The fight grew heated and intense as neither side showed any signs of backing down.

"Yuzuki, don't give up! We're all counting on you!" Inoko's voice reached Yuzuki's ears; out of the corner of her eyes, she saw that her sister was holding the weakened Nanako in her arms. She could feel a new resolve well up inside. For the sake of both of them, she had to win.

"Unending torrential destruction jutsu!" Yuzuki shouted as she pulled herself back and leapt into the air. She began to swing her sword wildly faster than the eye could see, each time causing a small crescent blast to radiate off of the blade and down on Velegromia. Once she had fallen back to the floor she did a quick charge forward and landed a punishing blow on her now stunned enemy, cutting her deep across her exposed stomach.

"God damn, your good, girl. You intrigue me," Velegromia said as she clenched her wound, blood flowing out over her hand.

"Is that so? I can't say you interest me at all, bitch," Yuzuki replied coldly,kicking the woman to the floor.

"Ah yes, hatred like that is something I can admire. You remind me of myself a bit," Velegromia laughed as she got back to her knee.

"I am nothing like a monster like you!" Yuzuki shouted fiercely, disgusted by the comment.

"I wasn't alway what I am today. I may be a monster in your eyes, but I was once a normal girl like you," Velegromia seemed amused as she spoke. It seemed she had already realized defeat but was binding her time or something. She considered slashing the woman down that instant, but a guilty part of her subconscious was urging her to listen.

"Hmmph! There's no force in the world powerful enough to spawn madness like yours if it's not already there!" Yuzuki said in contempt.

"Yes there is. It's called, 'love'," Velegromia gave a nostalgic smile.

"Just coming off your lips that word is defiled," Yuzuki harshly said; the other laughed.

"I was fourteen years old when I realized the feeling of love for the first and only time in my life. I had known her for long before that. She was my best friend. I cherished, protected her, and always held her close. It pained me when I realized my feelings for her extended well past friendship. I tried to dismiss them, but they were consuming. I couldn't continue to live that life without her love," Velegromia recounted, a tear in her eye.

"I take it it didn't end so happily, did it?" Yuzuki said, almost mockingly.

"Of course not. I worked up enough courage to confess to her how I felt. I lost countless night of sleep to it. I was shaken of anxiety; but eventually I managed to say the words. I offered her my purest love, but she refused it. She told me it was unnatural; she told me she already loved someone else, she told me we were no longer friends, and she told me she hated me," Velegromia scowled now as she spoke, likely remembering this girl's face.

Yuzuki had to wonder if maybe there was something to the woman's earlier words. She knew what that felt like. Her deep, pure love not being recognized. If she had actually confessed to Inoko and had been outright rejected and actually censured for her words, what would she have done then? She remembered in horror of how she seriously considered letting Shikazuki at one point. Maybe she had the potential to become a monster too.

"So w-what happened? What did you do when she refused you?" Yuzuki asked, a lot calmer and more taciturn than before.

Velegromia gave howl of laughter before saying in a completely crazed tone, "Simple! I killed her! I stabbed her, ripped off her limbs, sliced open her body, ripped out her heart, cut off her head, and sliced her into tiny pieces until she was nothing more than a pile of mangled flesh bone and blood!"

Yuzuki quickly realized there was a sure difference between this woman and herself.

"You... disgusting freak..." Yuzuki said, horrified by the words.

"But I didn't stop there. I did the same to her pathetic boyfriend. Than I butchered her family, and the in slaughtered his. Then on a whim I sliced up my own, but I couldn't stop there! No, I kept killing and killing until there was nothing but corpses and blood in my village," Velegromia continued. As soon as she was finished she gave out a grunt as she felt Wangetsu-kyoudasagi pierce her chest.

"You are a monster through and through. You have no place in this world," Yuzuki said coldly as she pulled the sword back out, flicking crimson fluid off of it and onto the woman's face.

"Why do you kill me, girl? What is it you fight for?" Velegromia muttered slowly, her body seeming weak.

"I fight to protect Nanako and everyone else I love. That's my only reason!" Yuzuki declared proudly.

"I see, my prisoner is what you treasure," Velegromia whispered as she lifted her head very languidly and looked toward where Nanako rest in Inoko's arms. She gave a soft laugh as she said in an insidious fashion, "They don't call me Velegromia the cruel for nothing."

Suddenly Velegromia made a sharp jerk upwards, her body obviously not as frail as she was leading on. A single long spike fired from the back of her hand. It followed a straight path deep into Nanako's chest. A single motion of Wangetsu-kyoudasagi was made returning it to its sheath. As Yuzuki ran toward Nanako, Velegromia's head fell off of her neck and to the floor.

"Nanako, please hang on!" Yuzuki shouted in a panic as she wrestled the injured girl from her sister, who was barely aware of everything that had just happened.

"It's too late, Yuzuki... I can feel it... I's too deep..." Nanako muttered in a low tone as her eyes locked with Yuzuki's.

"Don't say that! You're going to make it!" Yuzuki frantically declared.

"I'm sorry, Yuzuki. I which I could have had more time with you. I'm just glad I got to spend my final moments with the woman who stole my heart," Nanako gasped.

"Nanako, no! Don't--" Yuzuki started, fearing the end was just around the corner.

"Yuzuki! Let go of her!" a voice called suddenly; Yuzuki looked up to find that it was her sister with a determinant look on her face.

"What?! Inoko, why?!" Yuzuki shouted, angry at the request.

"Because, "I'm gonna save her damn it!" Inoko shouted back as she pulled Nanako away from Yuzuki. Yuzuki froze up. Inoko was usually quiet and gentle, but when pushed to her breaking point, she became one of the scariest people you would ever see. Yuzuki hadn't seen her sister like this very many times before.

Inoko began to radiate a soft blue light out of her hands at the wound. She growled as she put everything she had into it, "Grr, sister finally finds good girlfriend material and this happens to her, I'm not letting her go. I' going to save her..."

"Heh. This is futile you know. Zazabiza was a terrible healer. That magic you're using is so basic it couldn't seal a minor cut," Masanzi smugly commented. Yuzuki's hand went to the hilt to her sword. She drew it and put it to the vampire's neck.

"Then do something god damn it! Get the fuck out of that body! Ichiro's a medic! He could save her!" Yuzuki demanded, fire in her eyes.

"Eh? Not happening. Besides even if I did, leave, unless your friend had some resolve stored away some where his soul would already be crushed anyway," Masanzi shrugged as she brushed the blade off his neck with his hand.

"God, if only I had better healing spells," Inoko whimpered as Nanako's condition continued to worsen despite her struggled.

"Perhaps, you have need of a more well-rounded magician?" A strange voice, said from behind the group. Yuzuki turned to see a familiar woman in red descending the stairs to the room.

"You! You're Mystal--"

"Maori Akamatsu, freelance occultist and sorcerer," the former general gave a bow. She approached Nanako's paling form and bent before it. "Spirit of life, stabilize this girl's condition," she said. Color slowly began to form as she held her glowing red staff right before the wound.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Yuzuki asked, confused.

"Aimi persuaded me to follow you," she replied, as she did, the general once known as Lucrevina made her way down to join her.

"Why?" Yuzuki asked; of course she was happy to see Nanako's breath become more steady, but it still didn't make sense to her.

"We owe an incredible debt to your sister. She showed us compassion we probably don't deserve. She gave us the opportunity to start our lives anew. That's why, once we had recovered from our battle, we decided to come to your aid," Aimi said with a smile, Inoko smiled back at her.

"Thank you!" Yuzuki bowed to the both of them. She wondered how she could have ever questioned her sister's judgment in letting them live. "Will you be able to save her?"

"Not by myself. There's only so much I can do like this. To save her, it's probably best to take her to a talented medical expert right away," Maori said, gritting her teeth.

"But how do we get her somewhere like that?" Yuzuki asked, shaking hopelessly.

"We'll take her. Maori will summon a swift flying familiar and it will carry us straight to whatever medic you prefer," Aimi said firmly, with a hard nod. Yuzuki nodded back.

"The Hokage is like fighting and stuff so wouldn't sexy Azusa be like the best?" Shikazuki suggested, a tranquil optimism in her voice that Yuzuki found assuring.

"Right! Take her to the giant rebel camp belonging to the Village Hidden in the Darkness. It should be straight north of here. Find a woman named Azusa Aya and place Nanako in her care," Yuzuki ordered.

"It might be kind of dangerous for formal generals to head into a resistance camp," Aimi said in a low voice.

"We have to do what we have to do, my sweet. Saving this girl is more important than the danger," Maori said showily as she continued to concentrate her magic power on stabilizing Nanako.

"Why is saving her so important to you?" Yuzuki asked, suspicious.

"Because it's important to you," Maori countered with a flip of her red hair.

"You guys may be strong, but so is Mangravello. It's not going to be an easy fight. If you are even a little bit distracted it might all be over. If this girl were to die, it would weigh heavily on a great number of you," Aimi explained in a soft voice. Her reasoning seemed logical.

"Then don't waste any more time. Take her and make sure she's safe!" Yuzuki smiled and nodded.

"Of course!" Aimi smiled back.

"Spirit of wind take form and act as my wings!" Maori shouted as she waved her staff. Out of nowhere a bird like demon emerged. It had immense feathery wings and a peculiarly long body. Maori lifted Nanako and handed her to the wind familiar which grabbed her in its talon like hand. Aimi then let the other hand grab her while Maori climbed atop the strange beast's back. Yuzuki was relieved to see them leave, flying up the staircase at unbelievable speed.

Yuzuki let out a relieved sigh as the group began pressing forward once more. Inoko looked relieved as well and Shikazuki looked actually happy. Masanzi looked bored and Takako was scowling at something. Mina remained quiet and resolute.

As they made their way through the castle, up to the highest point of the highest tower, Yuzuki kept it in her mind, that finally it would be the moment of the final battle.

A/N: Finally, it's done. His chapter seemed to take forever to write. I guess that's what happens when you're too immersed in playing Soul Calibur IV to write any more than an hour a day. Sorry again about the wait. I'm hoping to get my Soul Calibur addiction under control. I don't know how successful I'll be though. Anyway, about the chapter. Masanzi's a bastard. i kind of felt bad about making Kochokyoa almost a throw away character there. I wish I had had more time to develop her, but there weren't any places to bring her in earlier. Velegromia certainly was kinda messed up. I debated over whether or not to kill Nanako here. I decided against it though, it would have been to sad to deal with. I hope the fights were okay. They were probably on some level subconsciously influenced by Soul Calibur. Well, maybe not Kochokyoa and her giant robot. I don't know where that came from (maybe my current Code Geass obsession, I'm not sure). Anyway, that's about all I can say. Hopefully next update is more prompt.

Oh and another thanks to Rabukurafuto for the translation (yes, as in only one this time... it's Maori's name).


	24. Autoclave

A/N: Wow, first story of mine to reach over 100 reviews. I guess that's really not a lot when you considers it's 22 chapters and i have five chapter stories with over 70, but it still feels special seeing three digits. thanks to everyone who reviewed. Anyway, prepare for the start of an epic showdown.

Disclaimer: Mina: "The author of this story does not own naruto or the lyrics to the song below. He does own the original characters however. Remember this, and please enjoy the story."

"_When I try to open up to you I get completely lost  
Houses swallowed by the earth, windows thick with frost  
And I reach deep down within, but the pathways twist and turn  
and there's no light anywhere, and nothing left to burn_

_And I am this great, unstable mass of blood and foam  
And no emotion that's worth having could call my heart its home  
My heart's an autoclave  
My heart's an autoclave_

_I dreamt that I was perched atop a throne of human skulls  
On a cliff above the ocean, howling wind and shrieking seagulls  
And the dream went on forever, one single static frame  
Sometimes you want to go where everybody knows your name_

_And I am this great, unstable mass of blood and foam  
And no one in her right mind would make her home my home  
My heart's an autoclave  
My heart's an autoclave_"

- The Mountain Goats, "Autoclave"

There was a mutual lengthening of breath as a single giant door entered the sight of the six would be heroes. Inoko was scared. Yuzuki was jittery. Takako was anxious. Shikazuki's heart was pounding as she thought of what the consequences to Inoko's safety entering the room in front of them might have. Even the calm Mina had a great feeling of unease rushing down her spine. Only Masanzi was genuinely feeling something different, excitement, at the battle that laid ahead.

"W-well, we've fought our way all the way through the castle... This is the highest room in the central tower..." Yuzuki gulped; her body was shaking and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Are we sure, we're ready for this? The Overlord is on the other side of this door. We could rest awhile to steady our nerves before proceeding," Mina said, trying to allot time to ease everyone of their fears.

"Putting it off is meaningless. If we're not prepared now, we never will be," Takako said, callously. She wouldn't have admitted it, but she was fighting off her own nervous twitch.

"I agree. We like have to do this. Everyone is like counting on us and stuff. Waiting would just cause our doubt about everything to become like stronger," Shikazuki said in the strongest voice she could muster. her eyes never left inoko's face. Truthfully, she would have given anything for more time.

"Yes. We can't stop. We can't be afraid. We can't let my moms, or miss Yohizu or miss Nanako, or Aimi or Maori or The Hokage or Mr Grand Elder down. We have to open this door," Inoko was shaking worse than anyone. She kept telling herself to be strong and that everything would be all right, but unfortunately for her, ignoring herself had always been a personal specialty.

"Well then, why don't we just shut up and open it? It's not going to open on its own," Masanzi said with a cocky laugh as his hand went to the handles of the door. He flung them open with all his strength. Suddenly, the battleground for the final battle was before their eyes.

The top floor of the central tower was a completely round room but the actual available floor space was more narrow ad linear. From the door a steep staircase descended that led into a long hall with blood red carpet. The space around the hall were on level with the door and seemed unconnected to the rest of the room. They were filled with a countless number of the typical mindless soldiers, but none of them seemed to hold the typical bright weapons. At the end of the red hall was a giant throne. Slowly Yuzuki made the first step downwards.

Breaths were heavy and hearts were pounding as the six destined ones carefully made their descent. Halfway down the staircase a strange sound hit their ears. it was music.

"_Welcome to your demie-ie-iese  
You are going to die-ie-ie  
I am Ceracitoe Duchaniti Mangravell-o  
King of this world, the glorious Mangravell-o  
In challenging me you will die-"_

A perfect operatic baritone filled the room along with the music that came from the high soldier filled areas above them. Everyone stopped in place shocked. Slowly the source of the voice stepped out in front of them.

There stood a man in full armor and a dark blue cape wearing a bucket helmet with oversized horns attached. His hand was raised before him as if he were feeling the music from above.

"So you're Mangravello?!" Yuzuki shouted, not staying shocked for very long, deciding not to question it. She rushed forth with Wangetsu-kyoudasgi drawn. Everyone followed behind with their own weapons or attacks ready.

_"Correct, I am the glorious Mangravell-o  
King of this world, Mangravell-o"_

The overlord sang, not showing any signs of preparing a defense as the six challengers rushed towards him ready to kill.

"Prepare to die!" Shikazuki shouted as he made a slash with her vicious dark scythe at the armored man. To the surprise of her and everyone else, the attack was blocked but not by the target.

Two more men had appeared out of nowhere. One of them, a fairly young looking man with long blonde hair, effeminate features, a frilled shirt with puffy sleeves, and a feathered cap had blocked the attacks of everyone with a single stroke from a long silvery sword.

"Ah, ah, it's rude to start things so brusquely," The strange man said as he flipped his flowing hair back with is right hand, still holding his sword in the left.

"Just who the heck are you?" Yuzuki shouted, staring at this man incredulously.

"Verali Marquoneice Mangravello, at your service," the strange man gave an elegant bow, twirling his right hand as he did.

"Wha-?! So there's like more than one Mangravello and stuff?!" Shikazuki shouted, stunned as everyone else.

"Oh, on the contrary, fair maiden. There are three of us, but we are just three fragments of the same soul," the effeminate man said holding his sword in front of him and staring upward.

"Three?! So then you must also be--" Mina started, turning toward the third figure which still remained in the shadows.

"That be right, little lady. I'm also Mangravello," this third man stepped into the dim light. He was very odd looking to say the least. He was very overweight and had darker skin than most of the group had ever seen before. He was wearing a deep purple coat and a lot of gold jewelry. A purple hat and sunglasses completed his outfit. "Big Joe Mangravello, baddest motherfucker t' evah be ovahlord of the world."

"Umm, so we're supposed to believe you three are parts of the same soul...?" Inoko said, even to one as simple-minded as her, it didn't seem logical.

"Heell yeah! That be how it is!" Big Joe said in a loud voice, he was staring quite heavily at most of the girls.

"So... uh how exactly does one person get split into three like this?" Mina asked, a peculiar stare even in her eyes.

Verali smirked at the question and then did an odd hand clap behind his head. He then proceeded to talk while still performing odd gestures,"Well, you see back in my home world--"

"_Sophia-  
Sophia-  
I fell in love with a girl named, Sophia-"_

Ceracitoe burst into sudden singing, interrupting the other third of his soul.

"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves if we start there, Ceracitoe?" Verali questioned, shooting the other Mangravello a glare.

_"The gods were kind to me-  
They granted me power-  
I lead my world to peace and tranquil-ity  
But I could not have Sophia-  
She refuse my love and deserted me-  
My dear Sophia-_

_She was all I wanted-  
She was everything-  
But I could not have her-  
And I was broken-  
Oh my heart was broken-  
Oh so broken-  
Into three-"_

Ceracitoe continued his tale in his heartfelt baritone. His voice held such agony as it sang out Sophia's name.

"Oh, well, um, that's too bad..." Yuzuki said, not even sure how to respond to the situation anymore.

"What led you to this planet? Why did you conquer it? Why did you kill so many people?"Inoko, surprisingly, had a better grasp on things. No matter what Mangravello was, he was still their enemies.

Big Joe gave a few nods of his head before saying in his smooth deep voice, "Oh, well we just thought we'd be--"

_"I was revered in a hero on my home world, there I had everything  
But it was Sophia's love alone that could make my heart sing  
My heart was broken into three and despaired at fate  
So I thought that I might travel to a far off place  
So I found a distant planet to make me its king  
All because I was angry with Sophia"_

Ceracitoe decided to tell the story in song again. Big Joe looked at him and shook his head, muttering something about it not being cool, man.

"Wait? So you went out and conquered an entire world that you had no connection to just because you wanted to vent your anger after some girl broke up with you?!" Takako started outraged.

"It's the sad but only truth," Verali sighed and twirled his hand.

"How absolutely pathetic!" Takako snarled coldly, disgusted.

"Hey bitch! Don't ya be messin'! Sophia was one damn fine lady!" Big Joe exclaimed in defense of himself.

"Regardless of the cause, what you have done amounts to nothing more than pointless murder and destruction. You never had any place in this world, that is why we are here to remove you!" Mina shouted in a bold, determinant voice, her eyes glowing with latent anger.

"I'll admit that making it this far proves you are all without a doubt strong, but do you think you can stand up to my might, the might of a hero blessed by gods, when not even the strongest of your world combined could touch me when I first arrived?" Verali asked, a cold malevolence in his eyes to match his typical playful smirk.

"We've like either killed all your generals or forced them against you! The six of us together totally like have enough power to kill you and stuff!" Shikazuki challenged, sticking out her tongue.

"Kalia Rimora, Lyline Krauscht, Junko Mizoguchi, Aimi Hirase, and Maori Akamatsu were all just bodies, they didn't have any real power save what I gave unto them," Verali said with a cold tone at the end of his voice.

"Can you honestly say you're not in the least bit saddened by the fact that three of the people who served you so diligently are dead an the other two have abandoned you?!" Yuzuki spat, sickened.

"Well three of them were just replacements we ran across on this world after the girls we brought were killed in the conquest. I did rather enjoy the company of my cute little Kalia though. Knowing that a monster exists who would kill such a sweet child so cruelly does spurn in me some rage for you all," Verali looked at Masanzi in contempt as he spoke. The vampire stepped forward, a smirk on his lips.

"Pathetic fools deserve to be stomped out of existence. You may complain now, but you should save all of that for when you are begging me for your life," Masanzi gave a dark laugh as he shot the man a truly evil look, Verali scowled.

"It be sad that that fine piece of ass, Lyline, be gone now, but it's high time we stop talkin' 'bout dead bitches and start talkin' 'bout makin' more dead bitches!" Big Joe spat out with intensity. Shikazuki stopped to think back to her previous fight. She wondered how Falnizoa could have possibly loved any of these weirdos.

"Very well, if you want a fight, we're more than happy to provide," Yuzuki laughed as her hands steadied Wangetsu-kyoudasagi again.

"Let's get it on, bitches!" Big Joe exclaimed as he pulled his weapon, a small firearm similar to the one used by Lucrevina from his pocket. he pointed it square at Shikazuki.

Inoko put a magic shield between her lover and the large man's fire as Shikazuki readied her dark scythe and proceeded to rush forward, not letting her lover leave her side. Her strike at the man was blocked by another weapon, this one a heavy cane.

Meanwhile, Masanzi and Verali were facing off. The vampire was sending blast and blow one after the other at the oddly dressed man only to have each attack effortlessly parried by the man's thin, straight sword. Trying to catch the flamboyant character off guard, Mina charged forward and sent a laser blast from her Omega-power-blade-stick in his direction. Verali side stepped it with a quick spin leading into a parry strike that broke Mina's balance.

This left Takako and Yuzuki to challenge Ceracitoe in combat. The armored man pulled from seemingly out of nowhere an oversized battle-axe. He swung with surprising speed at the girls. Yuzuki cancelled the strike with a fierce wind blast from her sword, but it was quickly followed. Takako sent a massive swarm of insects straight at the man while Yuzuki blocked the axe with her sword, only to be thrown back. Even as the insects were guided under the armor by Takako's byakugan, Ceracitoe seemed unfazed.

_"You can not stop me-  
I am indestructible-  
You will be defeated-  
And then you wili die-ie-ie"_

Yuzuki's opponent sang as he prepared to make a massive swing at a disoriented Yuzuki. To his surprise, his attack was blocked however. With unforeseen, physical strength, Takako was holding off his axe with her hands Yuzuki took the opportunity to ready a powerful attack.

Meanwhile, Mina and Verali's weapons were clashing repeatedly. The young girl had to put everything she had into matching her heavier weapon to his strikes, while the strange fraction of Mangravello seemed to keep it up with ease, even managing to somehow block the powerful attacks thrown in by the vampire.

At the same moment, Big Joe, who was surprisingly agile, kept up a superb defense with his heavy cane and delivered an explosive offense with his firearm. Thanks to precision timing by both girls, neither had been shot yet, though there had been some close calls.

"Piercing Destruction Cannon Jutsu!" Yuzuki yelled once her attack was finally ready. Takako let go of Ceracitoe's wrists and jumped out of the way. Several swings of Wangetsu Kyoudasagi were made in a number of seconds, each creating a small crescent shaped energy trail. A single powerful stab was then made through the crisscrossing trails, creating a large beam of green light to shoot forward at the third of the Overlord that was her opponent. When the blast cleared, Ceracitoe hadn't moved, but a good portion of his breastplate had been demolished, exposing his manly chest.

_"You are powerful-  
Very powerful-  
But I am better-  
Oh so better-"_

Ceracitoe sang as he waved his arm through the air, the music still playing from above. he swung his axe again. This time at Takako. Yuzuki rushed to dislodge the blow.

"You goin' down!" BIg Joe said as he fired several shots at Shikazuki. She avoided most of them and let the rest bounce off Kousatsuwarugi-gouka where it was its thickest. Inoko launched a massive ball of fire at the strange man while her lover distracted him. She was surprised to find the attack actually landing at his back, causing hims to writhe as he struggled to put out his coat. he was not distracted long enough, however to go without blocking Shikazuki's follow up upward slash.

Verali continued to impress his opponents with his shiny sword that seemed to absorb their attacks. Mina continued to match his speed with her own, her range making it slightly easier on her. Eventually Masanzi found a decent opening to land a charged fist at the eccentric man's back, causing him to flinch in pain.

"Ha! This is the overlord?! You guys like don't even seem all that tough and stuff!" Shikazuki laughed, a smirk on her face as she stared Big Joe down.

"Hehehe. You may think so, girl, but the truth is, we are but toying with you. You haven't even seen our true powers," Verali said with a smirk and a wave of his hand as he effortlessly evaded ad parried both of his opponents.

"That's right. We could kill you any time. We jus' like havin' some fun," Big Joe said with a nod.

"I don't see much point in making us wait. Why don't you hurry up and kill us all already, if you're so sure you can?" Masanzi taunted, a demonic fire in his eyes as he forced Verali to keep on the defensive.

"Very well, if you insist, I shall show you my power," Verali said, pulling back to do another strange backwards hand clap. A second passed, and then Inoko was on her knees, blood spurting from a slash across her back.

"INOKO!" Shikazuki screamed as she rushed toward her lover, examining the fairly deep cut. Inoko was breathing heavily.

"What the hell did you guys do to her!" Yuzuki yelled as she threw Ceracitioe's attack of and rushed to her dear sister's aid.

"You like it? That's my ultimate ability. I can stop time for a number of seconds. In truth, I could have killed you all right now, without any of you knowing what had happened," Verali laughed smugly, taking a little bow. Shikazuki was boiling with rage.

"So what ability do you have?" Inoko said weakly to Big Joe as she worked through the pain, struggling to stand in an effort to ease her lover of her worries.

"Allow me t' demenstrate," Big Joe said. Everyone then took a defensive stance as they watched Big Joe completely disappear. A loud bang sounded and then Mina fell to the floor in excruciating pain. Everyone turned to see that Big Joe had appeared behind her. His weapon was still smoking from the shot.

"You--!" Shikazuki's rage only heightened.

"That's right, I can motherfuckin' teleport!" the large man spat a sly smile on his face.

"So, what can you do then?" Mina muttered a question to Ceracitoe. She could feel the bullet still inside of her. Luckily it hadn't shattered her spine or created any life-threatening damage to her internal organs.

_"My power is the greatest-  
It's oh so wonderful-  
It's unstoppable-  
And quite destructive-  
It will kill you-  
Because I loved Sophia-  
Oh Sophia-"_

Ceracitoe sang dramatically. Everyone shot him a glare.

"Maybe we should just go without your power today, Ceracitoe. It's really not that useful, and it's vaguely annoying," Verali said through gritted teeth.

_"What are you talking about-  
You must be stupid-  
My power is excellent-  
It's won us battle-  
After battle-  
But not Sophia-"_

The helmeted man responded.

"Then why don't you just prove it already?" Yuzuki suggested, skeptical.

Ceracitoe nodded and then thrust his fist high into the air. It began to glow a radiant white. A bright light then exploded out from it and into the room.

Unimpressed, Yuzuki started, "Uh... So what did tha--" She was cut off. For whatever reason, air wasn't flowing into her lungs anymore. She fell to her knees, unable to breathe.

"Yuzuki! What's--" Takako succumbed to the same fate, falling to her knees on the ground.

_"My great power-  
It's the power of song-  
If you do not sing, you do not breathe"_

Ceracitoe explained.

_"It is these powers, three, with which we conquered this world  
With these same powers we'll destroy you pathetic girls  
There is no place for escape  
You'll succumb to your fate  
And become nothing more than corpses to feed our fire  
Nothing more than memories to feed our ire"_

_Verali sang in a light wispy voice that was huge departure from his companion's depth._

_"We will not be swayed by your display  
I'm going to make you pay  
Those I love I'm going to save  
This room shall be your grave"_

Yuzuki sang out, mostly to return breath to her lungs. She wasn't quite confident in her words. Mangravello was strong indeed. She also wasn't quite confident in her singing, which was quite pathetic and received more than few stairs.

_"She is right-  
We'll destroy you-  
We will fight-  
and you will lose-"_

Now Takako was forcing herself to sing. Her lyrics were noticeably uncreative, but her voice was superb to the point of shocking most of the others. Verali began to clap repeatedly.

_"It's Big Joe Mangravello, king overlord  
I'm gonna take yah out quickly before yah evah get bored  
I'll beatin' you down like some no good hoes  
I'll be kickin' your face 'till it remembers my toes  
You may wanna win, may wanna fight  
But there ain't no fuckin' way your gonna touch me t'night"_

Big Joe proudly articulated. The music for his lyric was different, it was a more beat oriented sound to which he sang in time.

_"Regardless of your power thing  
and everyone having to sing  
I'm going to protect my Inoko  
...Chocolate cake, magic rainbow"_

Shikazuki sang, struggling to come up with a completing rhyme. Her singing voice was cute and childish.

With that, the fight started back up. It had a different feel to it now. Whereas Yuzuki and Takako's struggle seemed to be going the same. Blood was spurting from Masanzi and Mina as their foe became impossible to track. Shikazuki and Inoko were also faced with the true peril of having their opponent disappear from before their eyes each time they neared a strike. If Shikazuki didn't posses the ability to envelop herself in darkness, and Inoko the ability to create a magic shield all around her body, a fatal shot likely would have already been made.

_"It's hopeless, there's jut no way we can win  
It's hurting, I don't want this to be the end  
But his power, its not something we can beat  
I can't help but think this will be a crushing defeat."_

Mina, strained and balancing her bloodied body on her omega-power-blade-stick-sung in a very beautiful silky voice. Verali began to clap once more.

_"That's right, this is it  
you best just quit  
cause keepin' up the fightin' ain't gonna get ya shit  
So just submit  
you can't handle it  
next to my power, yours just ain't legit"_

Big Joe taunted, a smirk on his face as he waved his gun, at his exhausted opponents.

"_Heh! You are but a fool Mangravell-o  
In a world where power is the absolute  
You're but a weakling with no handle on the truth  
We may be going about this wrong, but we'll beat your ass  
Because your days as lord are at their last"_

Masanzi sung with a crazy smile on his face, as if he enjoyed it. His singing voice was definitely powerful.

_"Do you have a plan, my lord-?  
Do you know you how to stop them-?  
Do you know how to win-?  
Do you now how to bring our enemies to their end?  
My lord-"_

Takako sang hopefully.

_"I fought Zazabiza, I know his powers well  
I know that if used right, we can send these fools to hell  
the division of his power and the division of these three  
It should match perfect if you listen to me"_

Masanzi replied, still looking oddly amused by his own voice.

_"How do we win, what do we do?  
how in the wold do these foes, we subdue?"_

Yuzuki sang, desperate for an answer as she narrowly escaped receiving a punishing cut from Ceracitoe's axe.

_"One foe is resilient  
One can move through space with ease  
The last can stop time as he please_

_In truth, to defeat these foes, it comes to just you three  
Near useless are the girl with the stick, my servant girl and me  
The only change in the line that needs to be made  
Is that it is my opponent the little masochist must face"_

Masanzi explained, everyone looking at him. He was staring at Inoko. Yuzuki began staring at Inoko as well, confused by the use of the word "masochist". Shikazuki and Inoko looked at each other, knowing they didn't want to separate and fight apart form each other. Eventually Shikazuki gave her lover a reluctant nod and Inoko stepped forward.

_"What do I have to do?  
Ummm... I like the shoe  
The pretty pony is dark blue  
and belongs in the zoo"_

Coming up with lyrics on the spot obviously wasn't Inoko's specialty; what's more her voice was very broken and toneless. Everyone shook their head as if to silently tell her to not even try anymore.

_"Zazabiza's magic skill  
included the ability to bend time to his will  
Thus it's your power that'll give us the kill"_

Masanzi explained. Inoko nodded in response as if to say she understood and that she would try. She stepped away from Big Joe and toward Verali. She kept telling herself that this was too much. That if everyone was counting on someone as weak and useless as her they were doomed for failure. Still, she had to try. People were counting on her.

_"I don't know what, you're planning, but it's doomed to fail  
I will cut you, stab you, smite you 'till the blood does hail  
You are fools who've been dead, since the moment you arrived  
None of you will leave this place with your life"_

Verali sang eloquently, taking a a bow as he approached his new opponent. Shortly, the battle heated up again. Yuzuki and Ceracitoe exchanged strikes, her sword and his axe being parried, dodged, jumped and blocked incessantly while Takako continued to try and distract the powerful man with her insects. Shikazuki began to fight with Big Joe again, this time a weakened but still resolute Mina at her side rather than her lover. Able to focus on other things besides her lover's well being, Shikazuki found it was infinitely easier to predict the large man's movements.

Inoko had never attempted to slow or stop the fabric of time with her new powers before but as always, Youkousei-nijitenjin told her everything she needed to know. A simple spell and she could move even when Verali had stopped everyone else's time. With complex magical shields she was able to stop him from causing any real damage in the few seconds he could move freely.

"_Deep Pressure Crescent Slash Jutsu_!" Yuzuki sang/shouted, sending a giant crescent shaped energy blade straight at Ceracitoe's chest while a swarm of Takako's insects were blinding the man. It cut down, and the incredible force of the attack led it deep. Blood poured out of the cut as the helmeted man fell to a knee.

Meanwhile, Mina was being ignored as Shikazuki and Big Joe had an intense struggle in the air. Shikazuki moving through the darkness, as the darkness, to meet her enemy wherever he teleported to. Big Joe struggled to block dark blades with his cane while Shikazuki let gun blasts either bounce off her armor or pass through her shadowy form, depending on which was safer at the moment.

Mina knew it would be a perfect stalemate unless she took action. From the ground below the combatants, she charged her Omega-power-Blade-Stick for the most powerful laser blast she could muster. She watched the battle above carefully, her calm, strategic mind calculating exactly where it would go. When she was certain where Big Joe would teleport next, she aimed and fired, praying Shikazuki would not move in the path of the blast. Luck was with her; the blast connected and the large man fell all to the way to the ground.

Inoko was keeping Verali's time stop at bay, affectively neutralizing that threat. Meanwhile, Masanzi was the one on offense. Just as it had during the fight with Kochokyoua, the vampire's arm became a monster's. With this he made swipe after swipe at the effeminate man, blocking his sword strikes, and sending at him more energy than his sword could possibly absorb. As the man tried to stop time to find an escape, Inoko met him with a powerful energy blast that knocked him off guard. Masanzi grabbed him around the neck with his massive claw.

_"You are all strong indeed, we'll lose at this rate  
But we have more power, with which to reverse this fate"_

Verali struggled to rasp out a line as Masanzi clenched down his neck.

_"Whoa man, whatcha sayin'?  
You thinkin' it's time we stop the playin'?  
Is that the sorta thing that you be conveyin'?  
With out combinin' powers we start the slayin'  
We leave these fools all on our their knees a prayin'"_

Big Joe, seemed a little hesitant at the suggestion. Verali nodded.

_"If you three have the power to combine-ine-ine  
Why do you chose to live these separate lives?  
If your power together is so great and strong-  
Why did you not fight us with it all along-?"_

Takako sang beautifully, confused by this prospect of their foes combining.

_"Because of Sophia-  
My dear Sophia-  
Lovely Sophia-_

_She broke my heart in three-  
And though it can fleetingly unify  
Eventually it will untie  
Oh Sophia-!"_

Ceracitoe's operatic voice sang out with emotion as he stood once more. The music playing from above grew in intensity, completely filling the room. All three parts of Mangravello began to glow a radiant white. Suddenly, they all dissolved and a single figure appeared sitting on the far off throne, shrouded in darkness.

"Now, let us let the real battle begin," A deep voice said as the single figure stood and started to walk towards the destined group.

A/N: That's the end for now. Nope, don't get to see Mangravello's true form until next time. For this chapter, I purposely tried to design characters that would catch people off guard. Big Joe is obviously out of place (but he can motherfuckin' teleport!) and Ceracitoe's opera singing is just odd. Verali, the effeminate pretty boy with the showy hand movements is actually the most normal of the three. Definitely made for an insane chapter, but who was actually expecting the fight with Mangravello to be normal? I still have to question my decision to make every character sing. It just made writing this chapter difficult as hell having to write much of the dialog to rhyme. I was hoping to make Mangravello something you wouldn't have guessed. It was odd for once writing a chapter in omniscient point of view and not from behind of character, but the fight called for it. Next week we'll have the final showdown of good versus evil. After that, the epilogue, and after that, I'm done with this crazy story.

Anyways, I've added some translations form Rabukurafuto (who I thank) and the final updates to the character profiles. With the next chapter I'm going to completely revamp the character page to make it more accessible to new readers. But yeah, for now it, still is what it is.


	25. Justice in Murder

A/N: Wow, the climax. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Yuzuki: "CrazyNinjaPenguin doesn't own Naruto or the lyrics to this song. He does own all of us original characters though; don't use them without permission."

"_You want it all,  
but did you want it tonight?  
Oh you don't remember,  
As you wait by the light.  
Oh, can you see what you've been asking of me?  
With the turn of this knife know, I will take your life._

_This ain't a crime,  
No, I'm calling for mercy  
Now it's time,  
Please pray for me._

_There will be justice in murder.  
There will be justice in murder._

_Now, you've been for me, what no other could be.  
Will I now grow old to forget all those?  
Blow off sorrow, goodbye tomorrow._

_There is no worse than the curse they've given me.  
This mule's seen it's end in love and war.  
I'll wish you best when I'm lost to eternity.  
Now do what you will, so it hurts no more."_

_- _Coheed and Cambria, "Justice in Murder"

Everyone watched in anticipation as the single entity made up of their three former opponents stepped toward the light with a deliberate pace. In just seconds they would be face to face with the true form of the Overlord. Finally, the real final battle would begin.

"Are you prepared to die?" The deep sinister voice of the overlord sneered as it inched closer, finally taking the first steps into the dim lighting. Everyone stared in shock at what lay before them.

"Y-you're the Overlord's true form?"Yuzuki stuttered as she stared at the person before her eyes.

"That is correct! I am Mangrvello, all powerful Overlord of this world. Cower in fear as you await your inevitable destruction!" the Overlord began to laugh maniacally. The group all stared at him blankly.

Mangravello was odd. If one might have called Big Joe, Ceracitoe and Verali odd, a stronger word would assuredly have been used for this man. Only about four and a half feet tall, Mangravello was a really small man, but with a stocky build. He had jet black hair covered by an oversized, wide-brimmed straw hat that was roughly as long as he was tall. Additionally he had a thick oversized mustache that obstructed most of his face. He wore a flowing green cape that was much to long for him, and held in his hands what looked like an oversized wooden paddle.

"Wow... If this is your real form I can like totally se why that Sophia chick like ran the other way..." Shikazuki jeered, unable to contain herself any further. Her, Yuzuki, and Masanzi all began to laugh uncontrollably at their foe's ridiculous appearance.

"Silence worm! I may be able to temporarily re-fuse my broken soul, but even if you re-glue a broken heart together it will never look quite the same," Mangravello growled violently at the girl, in his voice which failed entirely to suit his appearance.

"All I know, is that you don't look very strong like that and that now the fight is six on one," Yuzuki commented dryly, ceasing her laughter to smirk instead.

"Wait to judge my power till after you've witnessed it!" Mangravello shouted. Then he charged forward with no warning, disappearing from sight. Everyone took a defensive position, cognizant that the fight had begun.

Without warning, Mangravello appeared again. With tremendous force his giant paddle found Takako and launched her into a wall, which dented at her back. As she slumped down to the floor the Overlord delivered a follow up, somehow creating a deep bloody cut across the length of the girl's frame with his seemingly blunt weapon.

"Takako!" Yuzuki shouted as she rushed toward her friend. Remembering Takako was now a vampire, Yuzuki decided to allow her concerns to become anger as she turned toward the strange man. "Mangravello, you bastard! I will stop you!"

With her spirit fired and Wangetsu-kyoudasagi held high Yuzuki charged toward the Overlord, preparing for a powerful strike. Just as she was about to carry through her assault Mangravello seemed to disappear again. When he reappeared, it was behind Mina. The girl collapsed to the floor in a pool of blood, as Mangravello's ridiculous weapon cut at her back. Thanks to quick reflexes she managed to divert the brunt of the attack to the side.

"Mina!" Shikazuki shouted as she ran toward the girl on the floor. Noticing that the exceptionally well trained fighter's body still carried breath, she decided to focus on the enemy. it would be best to finish things quickly. "Like, die you evil stupid-head!"

Shikazuki generated a giant sword of pure darkness in her hands and swung it down swiftly at the small man. Unfortunately, the evil tyrant had already vanished once more. Even the great vampire lord Masanzi was caught off guard by the powerful overlord. he was slammed violently into a wall and then brutally slashed several times as well. No one yelled out his name though.

"They're taking us out one by one. What do we do, sister?" Inoko started in an obviously frightened voice. Her Yuzuki and Shikazuki had quickly backed together in a hopes to defend each other's backs.

"I don't know what to do. He just seems so powerful," Yuzuki said through gritted teeth, unable to admit how scared she was as well. In roughly a minute the overlord had incapacitated half of their party.

"Can't you like stop him when he disappears like you did the other guy, Inoko?" Shikazuki suggested, hopefully.

"I can, but it doesn't seem to do much good. He's not only halting time, he's also moving freely through space like your opponent was," Inoko replied meekly, obviously dispirited.

"We can't give up, Inoko! We have to do this! People are counting on us!" Yuzuki declared. The words were as much aimed at herself as they were her sister.

"I know, we still have to find a way," Inoko said, shaking but showing resolve nonetheless.

"Let's like beat this guy and stuff!" Shikazuki shouted, energized.

All three of them remained close together, knit tightly, protecting the others from surprise attacks. Mangravello watched them meticulously, waiting for any break in the formation so as he could catch one of the three unaware. His break never came, instead all three girls began hurling projectiles in his direction, forcing him to take action.

Avoiding knives composed of darkness, magic blasts, and crescent shaped chakra blades Mangravello disappeared again. He reappeared directly above the three, which just so happened to be exactly what Shikazuki had predicted. Instinctively, Inoko Slowed Masanzi's time with her magic as Shikazuki let darkness expand her arms to grab the evil man. Seeing the opportunity presented to her, Yuzuki leapt up and delivered a slightly lesser version of her Deep pressure Crescent Slash. She found that Mangravello's flesh was every bit as difficult to cut through as Ceracitoe's had been. Still her blade drew large amounts of blood.

"You three. Your powers are unique. They certainly make for a rare challenge; but just because you can land a single blow you've won," Mangravello growled as he recovered from the cut. Straightening his hat and lifting his paddle high, he prepared for another assault.

Fury was obvious in his movements now. He no longer waited for opportunities, he created his own. Charging forward, the mighty overlord began to launch strike after strike at the three girls. His incredible speed and movement capabilities made evasion and defense near impossible. Intuition and reflex led to most strikes at least being partially deflected or avoided. Still, after only a matter of minutes, all three girls were in severe pain, and covered in their own blood.

"It's too much. We need to find the opportunity to make another strike," Yuzuki panted, the three of them falling back into their rigid defensive formation.

"He's like impossible to predict when he's all berserk and stuff," Shikazuki's voice held stress.

"If we work together, I know we can still win," Inoko said; for her at least, the blood pouring from the cuts lining her body seemed to make her more focused.

"You got an idea, Inoko?" Yuzuki asked, surprised and uneasy, but desperate enough to take any suggestion, even one thought up by her usually thick-headed sister when she herself saw no viable solution.

"Sorta. If what Youkousei-nijitenjin tells me is correct, I might have a spell that could work, but someone's going to need to divert his attention for it to work," Inoko said, in a strong tone, determination showing through.

"I can do that. I'm like the lest susceptible to damage and stuff," Shikazuki said, smirking softly. She would have been hesitant acting as decoy before the powerful man, but if there was one thing Shikazuki had, it was faith in her beloved.

"Enough mumbling amongst yourselves! This time I will not miss!" Mangravello shouted, as he seemed ready to make his next offensive move. Before he could even disappear for the first time, however, Shikazuki had charged him with twin dark swords, prepared to deliver a cross-cut.

Mangravello gave a satisfied grunt as he disappeared from the attack at the moment it was begun. He appeared just behind his attacker and delivered a quick but forceful hit with his paddle, knocking Shikazuki to the floor. He readied a following finishing blow, but just as he was about to land it, a thin spear of concentrated light shot up through him and his body seemed to freeze entirely.

"Now attack him!" Inoko commanded, appearing to be in painful levels of concentration. It was rather obvious from the immediacy in her voice, that the effect would not last long.

"Piercing destruction cannon Jutsu!" Yuzuki shouted. At rapid speed she thrashed her sword about before stabbing it through the mass of chakra trails. At the same moment that the massive beam radiated froth from Yuzuki's sword, SHikazuki prepared her own attack. A gigantic dark spar shot straight out of her hand piercing through the overlord in time with the spear.

The Overlord's body fell limp to the floor. Even with his resilience, the combination of Shikazuki's massive spear at his stomach and Yuzuki's powerful destructive cannon at his back, a hole was drilled cleanly through him. Blood was spilling out onto the floor and his breaths were becoming labored. It looked like a clear victory, but something tin the air still felt ominous.

"Such abilities... a skill that can completely paralyze your opponent for matter of seconds is a simple thing, but to have attacks prepared to strike from both sides... it's a difficult thing..." Mangravello's voice was weak and forced. He seemed to be dying. "I suppose, this proves that a solitary existence like mine, is inferior to one filled with love and friendship..." the strange man took a morose expression as he raised his eyes in reflection, "It looks like I was a fool... So-phi-a..."

"That's right, you are a fool! Allowing yourself to be beaten by an insolent pack of little girls! You dare call yourself overlord of the world!" A deep, intense laugh radiated from nearby. Shikazuki and Inoko, both slumped to the ground from exhaustion, began to look around the room rampantly. Yuzuki didn't have to look to recognize the voice.

"So Mangravello's attacks didn't keep you down... Masanzi," Yuzuki said, hostilely.

"They were powerful, that's for sure, milk whore, but I recover quite quickly," Masanzi said as he stepped into the light, hovering over Mangravello's barely living body.

"Then, why didn't you help us? We could have had a much easier fight?" Inoko asked softly, her body was intolerably weak from the exhausting paralysis spell.

"Help you? Idiot masochist, if anything I was hoping you'd die in this fight as well," the vampire laughed darkly, taking another step toward the Overlord's bloodied body.

"So this is like betrayal, then? You told the high council you were like on our side and stuff, but in the end, you're nothing but a no good liar!" Shikazuki shouted, furious, but unable to move. Her body was still suffering from the direct attack it took as well as that brought on in forcing her own attack.

"You were all naive fools, pedophile slut! For someone who prizes above all else ambition, do you think a mere pardon is sufficient when true power, true _dominance_ is well within my grasp?" Masanzi laughed evilly, smirking in a self-satisfied fashion.

"What's your aim, Masanzi!" Yuzuki growled, preparing Wangetsu-kyoudasagi,

"It's simple enough. I may have said before, that the body I inhabit regulates the power with which I can release. A weak form like this one restrains me, but a body like Mangravello's... it would actually give me more power than my original form," Masanzi explained, grinning widely. "thanks to you three, Mangravello's soul is on the brink of certain death. By forcing my soul into his body now, I can make it mine. With my new found power I can usurp this foolish overlord's title, and rule this world with an iron fist until the end of time!" The demonic look in the vampire's eyes proved that he was serious.

"Heh, that so! Well, you aren't going to do anything if I just kill you right now!" Yuzuki shouted, as she charged the vampire ready to attack.

"I'm sorry. But I can't allow that," a soft but chilling voice said as Yuzuki's arms and thus her sword were stilled. Takako had healed herself and was obstructing her comrade's path.

"What are you doing, Takako?! Get out of the way! This monster's lost it! There's no reason for you to want to go along with his crazy plan as well!" Yuzuki shouted frantically, struggling to break from her friend's strong grasp.

"Really? Can you confidently say you understand me enough to say something like that?!" Takako spat, throwing Yuzuki back. Her vampiric strength winning out.

"Good job, girl. The other three are so weak they can do nothing to stop me; with you to keep the one that remains at bay, I am free to do as I please," Masanzi cackled as he took another step toward the overlord's paling body. He began howling with laughter. His body began to glow.

"No..." Inoko murmured, she tried to stand but her weak body was so heavy.

"We gotta like stop this..." Shikazuki mumbled. She fired a knife composed of darkness at the vampire but her disorientation led to the projectile being woefully off its target.

"Takako please! Do you realize what you're letting happen!" Yuzuki cried as she got back up. Takako didn't move from her path.

"Of course I realize it. I'm ensuring that I won't ever have to face that monotonous life again. I'm ensuring that I will have power. I'm fulfilling my ambition!" Takako countered sharply, coldly.

"That you are, my servant." Masanzi laughed. He began to laugh uncontrollably. Looking at the scene, it was now different. The body at the feet of the Vampire was no longer that of the Overlord Mangravello, but rather that of Ichiro Watari. "Thanks to you, I now have true power!"

"Damn! What do we do now?!" Yuzuki yelled in frustration. If all they managed to do was usher in the reign of a new overlord, it'd be difficult to call that a successful mission.

"I think I can still like fight. It looks like it was a little late, but Kousatsuwarugi-gouka has been steadily healing my body of injuries and stuff," Shikazuki said in an ached voice. She tried to stand; she was successful.

"What about you Inoko?" Yuzuki turned to question to her sister.

"People are counting on me. I must endure," Inoko said, standing as well, with more difficulty. Her energy hadn't quite recovered completely but Inoko was the type who could push her own limits if need be.

"Don't think you're going to get out of this without a fight!" Yuzuki shouted in Masanzi's direction. She turned to Takako and said with a lot more strained words, "That goes for you as well..."

"Very well. Me and my servant shall gladly crush the three of you then," Masanzi laughed as he walked towards them.

"Let's fight, Yuzuki," Takako said, with a twisted expression. Yuzuki's heart ached at the sight.

Takako charged forward furiously. A swarm of blood red insects extended from her hands and flew at her former comrade. Yuzuki shot small blasts of energy from her sword to vanquish them all. As her swarm distracted her opponent, Takako lunged at the girl, delivering a brutal palm attack to Yuzuki's chest. Yuzuki staggered as her body fought off both the literal and metaphorical pain in her heart.

Meanwhile, Shikazuki, with whatever support Inoko could provide was keeping the greater vampire busy. Masanzi was fast, powerful, and cunning. What's more he was familiar with both girl's abilities. Shikazuki was quickly put on the defensive. WIth both of them working together, they were avoiding all damage. After several minutes of his attacks being repelled by magic shields or slicing through empty shadows, Masanzi was beginning to look frustrated. He obviously wanted the battle over as soon as possible.

"I grow weary of your feeble attempts to defend yourself. Allow me to unleash my true power!" Masanzi said, with a certain impatience. He jumped back and began to growl loudly.

Suddenly Masanzi's shape began to change. It was a similar change to that of his arm when he fought previously. The difference was instead of just his arm becoming gigantic gray and grotesque, it was the vampire's entire body that became so. Now, towering over Shikazuki and Inoko was a giant, demonic monster with glowing red eyes and enormous wings.

"Behold my, ultimate vampiric form!" Masanzi howled in a distorted voice. he began to laugh loudly. Both girls shook in fear.

"Heh. Now your body's every bit as monstrous as your soul," Yuzuki commented gruffly as she looked over Takako's shoulder and at the other enemy.

"Maybe that is so... All I know, is that now you fools don't stand a chance, no matter how well you try and defend yourself," Masanzi sneered as he took a powerful step forward, causing the whole tower to tremor slightly.

The giant monster quickly went on the offensive, he made swipe after swipe of his gigantic claws as he cackled in bloodlust. The battlefield was quickly altered in the destructive attacks. It was immediately clear that no matter how strong a magic shield was cast or how powerful Kousatsuwarugi-gouka's defenses were, getting hit by the monstrous Masanzi's claws would spell certain death. Shikazuki and Inoko began an evasive battle.

"Inoko, please, we can't hold anything back now!" Shikazuki shouted in a desperate panic as she avoided a gigantic claw.

"Right! We have to give this everything we got!" Inoko shouted back, beginning to concentrate hard.

Quickly Inoko crossed and spread her arms, focusing for all she was worth. Just as Masanzi was turning his attention toward the blonde, she succeeded in pulling off her spell. A black portal had opened in front of her. The familiar three-headed dragon flew out at high speed. Inoko jumped on it's back as it flew towards Masanzi with intent to kill.

The vampire seemed intrigued by the summoning spell. He abandoned his pursuit of Shikazuki to meet the dragon head on. The two large monstrous beasts, began to exchange blows. Inoko's dragon was obviously destined to lose the fight. Despite it's thick, armor-like scales every dark-energy warped claw that found it resulted in a sharp howl of pain. Luckily, it was not fighting alone for long.

"Prepare to fight my like ultimate dark skill!" Shikazuki shouted from behind the brawling beasts. Masanzi turned his head slightly, managing to just catch Shikazuki as dankness seemed to explode from out of her. She was completely enveloped in it. The dark mass warped and shifted until, what was standing there was no longer recognizable as a young girl. Instead, it was some sort pitch black demon; horns protruded from its head, its body still maintained the shape of Kousatsuwarugi-gouka, and in its arms were two massive black swords.

The demon born from within Shikazuki charged forward mercilessly. It made slash after slash at the vampire beast, who was now caught between two powerful foes. Inoko's dragon clawed, bit and breathed fire as Shikazuki didn't let up her furious technique. Masanzi was still stronger than either of them. Even if his attention was now divided, it could only now be called a stalemate. Inoko and Shikazuki couldn't maintain these powers forever either; if they really wanted a hope to win, they needed support from the third chosen one.

"Takako! Please, Inoko and Shikazuki need me!" Yuzuki pleaded as she coughed up some blood. She had yet to bring herself to actually damage her one time rival, but her own insides were a mess.

"Do you think I honestly care about such things? You're a fool, Yuzuki, that's why you're going to die by my hands," Takako laughed.

"Please, Takako! How can you say that?! Did all that time we spent together honestly mean nothing to you?!" Yuzuki continued in her desperate attempt to pacify the girl in front of her.

"Oh, Yuzuki, of course not. The time you and me spent together meant more to me than you'll ever know. But that doesn't matter now," Takako smirked insanely and laughed, "It wasn't me you chose in the end."

Yuzuki gasped at the statement. It wasn't that she had been blind to Takako's feelings. it wasn't that she didn't return them to an extent. It was just that, it made her feel guilty. She could have done more to have confirmed that love.

"I'm sorry, Takako. I really am. I always cared about you. I respected you. Even if sometimes I acted like I hated you I always thought you were my friend. I never meant to hurt you. I am truly, truly sorry. Please, please don't do this," Yuzuki said, sad and hopeless.

"You're naive, Yuzuki. Do you honestly think it is only jealousy that moves me down this path? I want this power! I want to rule the world alongside Lord Masanzi! I don't care who I have to crush to fulfill this ambition!" Takako roared, the manic grin on her face not leaving.

"I know that's not true! I know you, Takako, your a kinder person than that. You are not so cold and hollow. You care about people, you love, you feel. I don't want to see you become like this!" Yuzuki shook her head. there were tears in her eyes.

"You think you know me?! You think you understand me?! You're a fool Yuzuki. You don't know a damn thing about me!" Takako challenged.

"I've been on a team with you for almost four whole years now! I'd think I at least know something!"

"Ha! Then tell me why it is I revere power. Tell me why it is I desire to be strong. If you truly know me, you should know very well the story behind what drives me above all else," Takako laughed and shook her head slowly.

Yuzuki hung her head as she thought. She realized quickly that she didn't have an answer. Takako's mantra had always been "the only thing that matters is power" but Yuzuki had never once thought to question it. She had never once considered that there would even be a reason behind it. She didn't know what to say. She stayed silent and listened to the sounds of the monsters battling in the background.

"See, you really know nothing about me," Takako said with an amused look.

Yuzuki knew how to respond this time; she said immediately, "I want to know! I want to know everything about you! I want you to tell me everything!"

Takako seemed shocked by these words. Yuzuki could tell it wasn't what the young vampire had expected. Now she seemed the one unable to come up with a response.

"Very well, I'll tell you then..." Takako said calmly, possibly unsure of what to say exactly. Yuzuki nodded as she anxiously awaited what would be conveyed to her.

In a soft, somber voice she began her story, "Shortly before Mangravello appeared, my parents eloped without consent of their clans. Both the Hyuga and Aburame were adamantly opposed to the marriage and did everything they could to annul it. They were just about successful; seeing the ire it had aroused in their clans my mother and father had agreed to the annulment. Just as the proceedings were being carried through, however, my mother was discovered to be pregnant. The marriage was thus recognized, and I was born. About that time, Mangravello invaded Konoha. Both the Hyuga and Aburame took extensive casualties in the war. At the end of it, both my mother and my father were the leaders of their clans. A small inter-clan struggle erupted over which of them I would succeed. In the process, my parents were estranged from each other and from me. They treated me as a mistake; I led a hollow life clouded in clan politics and struggle. In Konoha I was alone, my life dictated to me, a puppet not allowed any control. When I succeed my mother, I'll be forced into marriage with one of my cousins, I'll be forced to birth a child and live as a figure head while everyone continues to despise me behind my back."

Yuzuki stared at the girl in front of her. She had never heard any of this. She didn't know Takako's life had been so hard for her. She felt terrible. Not just because the story was sad, but because she had not heard it sooner.

"You desire power so that you can break free from it all, so that you can escape that life," Yuzuki muttered somberly.

"Everything has been to escape that life. That's why I helped you defy Mangravello by freeing those prisoners. That's why, you, who would never in anyway be excepted as a partner for me, was so appealing. That's why I gave in to Masanzi. That's why I fight you now," Takako said; Yuzuki could see tears running down her face.

"I knew from the beginning you were just like me..." a soft, weak voice said from just nearby. Takako and Yuzuki both turned to find Minashizumayuko Mitsumarushime, her back still red with blood, propped up with her weapon, staring at Takako with sad eyes.

"Mina! You're alright," Yuzuki said, surprised and delighted.

"I'm in a great deal of pain, but the blow wasn't fatal. Unlike you I have no legendary power to rely on. I may have been trained since birth, but I'm still just a normal human. It's a wonder I'm not dead," the injured girl said in her frail voice.

"You say we are alike? Ha! I'm a lot stronger than you are!" Takako spat coldly.

"I hate my life as well. My father views me as a tool to keep his line of the clan in power. I've never been allowed a normal life. I've never had friends or people who cared for me. My life was empty from the beginning. There wasn't even anyone like Yuzuki to brighten up my day. It was all perpetual loneliness. Yet, I never challenged my role. I never gave into desire or gave up on life. I realized that life was a beautiful, that even in my solitude I could find things that made me smile," Mina said in a grave fashion, Takako listened to her words patiently.

After a pause, Mina added words that made Takako shiver, "It may be weak that I never tried to change anything, but I think, giving into your lust for power, blindly attacking the very person you love, that that is weaker still."

"S-shut up! I don't need to be judged by you! I'm- I'm... What I'm doing... it's necessary," Takako cried, not wanting to hear the words.

"Takako, please, you know it's wrong!" Yuzuki shouted. Takako screamed as she sent another swarm of insects toward the blonde and followed it with a furious combo. Somehow, all the attack were much less focused and easier to avoid then before.

As the fight between Takako and Yuzuki began anew, the fight against Masanzi had reached a critical point. Inoko's dragon was covered in blood, one of its three heads cleaved cleanly off. Shikazuki's demonic form was beginning to look warped and damaged as well, whole chunks of shadow were missing and not being replenished. For all the damage they were taking, Masanzi had not a visible scratch on his body.

Desperate to see the battle take progress, Inoko yelled from atop her dragon in the direction of her sister and her sister's opponent, "Miss Takako, why do you insist on fighting us! I know you're a good person! You would sometimes say mean things to me, but after we reached the village hidden in the darkness and Yuzuki and me and you had fun together in the hospital from then on I could tell you were really good! Good people shouldn't follow monsters like Masanzi!"

"Your sister's an even bigger fool than you are, Yuzuki. Does she honestly think such naive words will sway me?" Takako laughed as she continued to attack, despite her words she was hesitant and still crying.

Hearing Inoko's declaration, Shikazuki decided to follow suit, shouting out as she continued to grapple with Masanzi's giant form, "I hate you Takako! I always thought you were like so cold and mean and stuff! Even still, I trusted you! I considered you a comrade! I had faith that in the end, despite yourself, you were still like alright on the inside! Even if I don't like you, I don't want you to prove me wrong!"

"Tch, are there any more fools who want to waste their breath giving me sappy speeches?" Takako spat mockingly.

"Yeah, there's one more," came a voice. It was a familiar voice, but one Yuzuki had never expected to hear again. She turned and watched in astonishment as Ichiro Watari picked himself off of the ground.

"Wha?! You're alive, Ichiro?! Wasn't your soul crushed?!" Yuzuki was taken aback completely.

"I never gave up the will to live. I never gave up on seeing Mika's smiling face again. I kept hope, and somehow despite the force it had to endure, my existence spared itself," the young man explained sounding accomplished.

"It's a fine joke if you think someone as worthless as you can sway me," Takako sneered.

"I know you don't think much of me. As long as I've known you you've treated me with nothing but contempt. I had every right to hate you, Takako. But I didn't hate you. I admired you. I looked up to you. I was willing to give up on my own dreams (as impossible as they probably were) just to be of use to you and Yuzuki. We were a team, Takako. I believed in the bonds we had between us. I believed in you," Ichiro started, his voice was a lot less shaky then before. Yuzuki supposed having your body stolen from you for days must change a person.

"All of you believe in me? Ha. What a mistake! I'm not worth blind faith like that," Takako said miserably. Yuzuki wanted to console her, but Ichiro continued to speak.

"When Masanzi possessed my body it was as if I wasn't even alive anymore. I was just a lost existence floating around. I had no control to do and say what I wanted anymore. It was just empty. I can tell, Takako. I can tell that right now, you're the same as that. You don't want this. Your feelings, your desires, they are being twisted. His blood inside of you, is making it impossible for you to hear your own heart," the young man said in a solemn fashion. Takako began to shake uncontrollably. She fell to her knees.

"Shut up! Please, shut up! Stop it! Don't say anymore! I can't take it. I know this isn't what I want... I know... I just..." Takako cried out tearfully. She looked at Yuzuki before suddenly shouting, "But I need this! I need my escape. I can't go back to my old life!""

With that, Takako lunged forward at Yuzuki, her arm outstretched, grabbing the girl around the neck. She began to clench it tightly as she looked in the girls eyes.

"I'm not stopping. One of us is going to die, Yuzuki," Takako said softly. Yuzuki's right hand's grip on Wangetsu-kyoudasagi was becoming looser.

"T-Ta-ka-ko..." Yuzuki struggled to utter as the vampire's grip tightened.

"Before the end, so I can remember it even after, could you tell me that you care for me, even if it's not true?" Takako asked somberly, as she continued to squeeze her finger down against the other's throat. Yuzuki was surprised by the request. but even if Takako were to kill her now, that did not change how she felt.

Takako lessened her grip slightly when she saw that Yuzuki was preparing to speak. The young blonde looked deep into the other's eyes as she then said in a somewhat rasped voice, "I love you, Takako, I deeply, truly do."

"That wasn't a lie," Takako smiled softly, seeing the conviction in the other's eyes, "I am a fool."

Suddenly the young vampire let go of her friends neck entirely. At the same instant she grabbed the girl's right hand with her left. Before Yuzuki could even react, Takako guided that hand, and more specifically the sword within it, to her chest. Yuzuki could only watch, as the shimming blade of Wangetsu-kyoudasagi ran straight through Takako's heart.

"Don't look sad, I told you one of us would die," Takako coughed as she looked at the horrorstruck look on her beloved's face.

"What have you done?! Takako?! How could you do something...so...?" Yuzuki began to cry uncontrollably. She held the other firmly in her arms, her golden robes coloring crimson with the copious amounts of blood pouring forth.

"I've made too many mistakes.. Yuzuki... It's too late to correct them..." Takako said, life quickly fading from her voice.

"But such a thing? It's terrible..." Yuzuki sniffled, unable to contain herself.

"I've always wanted to escape my life... It's sad, but I guess I'm doing that. I don't have anything to live for anymore... With the mistakes I've made... the only thing I really want could never belong to me," Takako looked straight at Yuzuki as she said this. Yuzuki looked down miserably.

"Takako, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! If only I had tried to get closer to you, if only I had made an effort to..." Yuzuki choked on her words, saying them was so hard.

"It's alright... I don't blame you Yuzuki..." Takako became increasingly pale. her breaths were becoming weak. "At the very end, at least I was happy..." Takako coughed forcefully, blood spurting out with the air. "I hope Nanako takes good care of you..."

Yuzuki didn't say anything more. She knew that the girl in front of her was no longer alive. She just wept as she held the body, a sweeping sadness consuming her.

"Why would you do such a foolish thing?" Yuzuki rhetorically asked. She felt so horrible, so lonely.

"I know one reason she did..." Ichiro started with just a tinge of nervousness. yuzuki looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"What do you mean, I-Ichiro?" she asked, shaking horribly.

"While my soul and Masanzi's were in contact I learned some of his secrets. It seems that vampires posses an invisible shields of sorts that surrounds their entire body. Depending on the strength of the vampire, that shield can protect them from various attacks. There is however, one thing that can pierce the shield no matter what," Ichiro conveyed in a steady voice, it was obvious that he wanted to cry as well, but to Yuzuki's surprise he didn't.

"What is it?" Yuzuki asked, afraid of the answer.

"The vampire's own blood," Ichiro said grimly. At the words, Yuzuki stared at her blood soaked blade.

"Takako took his blood inside of her..." Yuzuki said, reminding herself of that fact.

"When a vampire makes a new vampire, most of the blood it gives congregates in the new vampire's heart at first," Ichiro offered another secret he had learned. Yuzuki stared at the unscathed monster fighting her sister's now one headed, one-winged dragon and Shikazuki, who's human from was now mostly exposed through the shadows.

"I won't let her sacrifice go to waste," Yuzuki said, tearfully morose. She pulled her Wangetsu-kyoudasagi, it's shimmering blade stained crimson, from Takako's form and stared Masanzi down.

Glowing, golden crescent shaped wings emerged from Yuzuki's back as her whole body began to shimmer brilliantly. She held her sword firmly outward as tears poured from her eyes. With blinding speed, she shot forth. Her sword found its target. It pierced through Masanzi shield and then his flesh and then his heart as if it was nothing. Once the attack was made, Shikazuki and Inoko found their own attacks finally cutting into the vampires flesh as well. When they all pulled out, the vampire was too weak to stand.

"Is this was you meant, Zazabiza... I see, my ambition was never to become reality. These girls were chosen by you after all... and you don't make mistakes. That's why I'm being destroyed again..." Masanzi died laughing.

"Is it really over? He won't try to posses one of us now will he?" Inoko asked, hopefully as she stared at the dying body.

"In piercing a vampire's heart, its soul is pierced as well. Your attacks just now gave him no time to escape that flesh, " the apparently now a vampire expert, Ichiro said somberly. Everyone looked at the monstrous form as it slowly disintegrated into fine ash.

"It seems the battle is over," Mina softly said.

"Yes. It is," Yuzuki said, smiling sadly as she looked one last time at the lifeless figure of Takako. She sheathed her sword.

AN: End chapter 24. That was pretty hectic. I hope no one hates me, I kinda had to do that. I liked her too, it just needed to happen like this. overall, I thought this chapter turned out nicely. Mangravello might have been too much of a pushover, but after all the buildup I kinda just wanted to get him out of the way, so as I could have my sad, touching climax to this somewhat schizophrenic story. Additionally, Mina seemed to be pretty useless here. Anyway, next week is the final chapter. The epilogue. I know I said I might put a lemon in the final chapter, but right now it's looking like I won't. Regardless, next chapter should be more uplifting after this one. So, go ahead and tell me what you thought.

ANd even though i said I would, I'm yet to reorganize the character page. I will be doing it next week though. I have however added more translations form Rabukurafuto who I would like to thank again for all his work on them.


	26. Bowl of Oranges

A/N; This is the end. Id like to thank everyone who reviewed, regardless of whether they followed it all the way through (which, as far as i can tell, very few have). You guys are the only reason I kept this thing going. So let me give a special thanks to Kyouger, darkens4841, Randy, vampknight364, DrunkManSquakin, YamiTheYak, Intelligo, thebigmoose, D-reaper X-20, Sonata82, Kira Shino, blekmedelninjan, BlakexNami, byakuganwalker and C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only. I would also like to give one final, special thanks to Rabukurafuto for not only providing me with Japanese translations of my oft screwed up character names, but also reading and reviewing every single chapter.

Disclaimer: Inoko: "The author of this story doesn't own Naruto or the lyrics to this song. He does own me and Shikazuki and Yuzuki and all are friends though."

_"__So that's how I learned the lesson  
That everyone's alone  
And your eyes must do some raining  
If you're ever gonna grow  
When crying don't help, you can't compose yourself  
It's best to compose a poem  
An honest verse of longing  
Or a simple song of hope_

_That's why I'm singing, baby, don't worry  
Because now I've got your back  
And every time you feel like crying  
I'm gonna try to make you laugh  
And if I can't, if it just hurts too bad  
Then we'll wait for it to pass  
And I will keep you company  
Through those days so long and black_

_We'll keep working on the problem  
We know we'll never solve  
Of love's uneven remainders  
Our lives are fractions of a whole  
But if the world could remain within a frame  
Like a painting on a wall  
Then I think we'd see the beauty then  
And stand staring in awe_

_At our still lives posed  
Like a bowl of oranges  
Like a story told  
By the fault lines and the soil"_

- Bright Eyes, "Bowl of Oranges"

A cool wind blew through an exhausted battlefield. The smells of blood and death still lingered in the air, but it did little to unsettle the young girl as she trudged forward silently amidst her friends. The atmosphere surrounding the group was one of sadness, but this girl couldn't help but feel a sense of guilty content.

Inoko Yamanaka had always respected those who stood up against injustice. She had always admired those who history would one day regard as heroes. But these sentiments had always been observed from a distance. She had always told herself, that her world was a different one from theirs.

Now here she was, her own name fated to be recorded to history, her own bravery to be regarded by others just like her. Only weeks ago she had thought she was a mundane, average girl, set to live a mundane, average life, but now she had accomplished something grand. Though her sister's grief and her own sense of loss kept the full intensity of what she had done to but a slight murmur in her heart, she couldn't help but feel satisfied.

"So, I like hope everyone made it through the battle and stuff," Shikazuki, Inoko's lover and closest friend, started, breaking the long standing silence. Mina, their soft-spoken but beautiful ally looked back at her with a warm expression.

"Loss comes with any battle. It's unreasonable to expect everyone will have survived," she replied in a low voice, her words making her sad. Inoko looked at her sister Yuzuki as they were said.

After a brief pause, Ichiro, the friend they had all thought they had lost, spoke, " judging by these bodies, it looks like the soldiers lost their ability to regenerate when we killed Mangravello."

"They're the real casualties of this war. It's heartbreaking to remember that they all used to be normal girls," Mina said morosely as she looked with glinting eyes at the silver clad bodies lining the battle field.

"We like left the soldiers in the tower alive and stuff. Maybe a cure for the brainwashing will be like developed some day," Shikazuki put forth a gentle smile.

"We can only hope. Either way, it's too late for these girls," Mina's soft voice responded.

"It's sad," Ichiro commented with a sigh.

"War's a sad thing, but we can't keep looking back. We have to look forward, at the future. We've accomplished a great thing today," the young Mitsumarushime heir replied.

"Yeah. We did. Didn't we?" Inoko broke into a smile as she finally spoke herself. Yuzuki though remaining silent, showed approval in her eyes.

"Yeah we were amazing. We like totally kicked ass!" Shikazuki excitedly stated.

"Shikzuki..." Inoko said in a disapproving voice glancing at Yuzuki. Yuzuki was smiling though. Inoko then understood that her lover wasn't being insensitive, just trying to boost spirits. She smiled as well.

"Lauding ourselves is fine, even if we had to suffer through a deal of pain to meet our goal," Mina said in her usual subtle fashion. Shikazuki nodded.

"Yeah. If Ol' Skippy weren't here to like heal us and stuff, with the wounds you and me and Inoko suffered... our party might have been even smaller in the end," Shikazuki said, frowning slightly.

"Wha? You're still calling me that?!" Ichiro was taken aback.

"Yup!" Shikazuki affirmed, carefree.

"I in particular don't think could have hung on much longer with Ichiro's aid. It's a wonder that I'm able to even walk now," Mina said with a soft smirk.

"Healing us... providing us with valuable info and support... man, I wonder what like happened to the old useless Skippy," Shikazuki teased, continuing to smile.

"Well... I guess it changed me. I don't feel like standing back and letting things just happen anymore. I decided, when I got my second chance, I'd throw everything out there!" Ichiro explained with emotion. in a slightly meeker voice he then informed, "and also, having Masanzi's soul inside me seems to have left me with a some of his residual chakra..."

"I bet _she _would have been happy to see you progress," Inoko said sighing, not daring to use the name of their lost comrade. Ichiro nodded. Yuzuki smiled softly.

"Right! That's why I'm not going to stand back anymore. Not when it comes to anything!" Ichiro seemed driven. "Not even when it comes to admitting my feelings to Mika.

This final claim was followed by silence. Everyone looked at the young man in pity. Shikazuki started, "about Mika... you know... she sorta like..."

"Hey look!" Inoko shouted as her lover trailed off. They were approaching the Konoha camp. In the distance, a small group of very familiar faces was established on the outskirts. It was enough to get Inoko and Shikazuki at least to run forward in excitement. Yuzuki, Ichiro and Mina proceeded forward at the same pace as before.

"Well, I'll be damned, you guys actually got out of there alive," the warm voice of Konohamaru, Inoko's sensei said as his two female disciples approached him.

"So all of you got together to wait for us?" Inoko smilingly stated as she looked from face to face. Assembled there was Konohamaru, Chohiro Akimichi, Suzume Shiranui, Mika Inuzuka, Ino and Temari Yamanaka, Shikamaru and Yohizu Nara, Lord Ponybear, Maori Akamatsu, Aimi Hirase, and Nanako Hachisuka.

"That's right, dear," Temari said softly as she embraced her younger daughter.

"Looks like our daughters like did a good job," Yohizu smiled as she petted her child on the head. Her husband just stared on aloofly as if he didn't even know where he was.

"Hell yeah! So I guess since we made them and they saved the world, it's like the three of us saved the world again!" Inoko excitedly cheered. Temari shook her head while Yohizu nodded.

"So how did the battle go out here?" Inoko asked, remembering the lingering unease in her heart.

"With our combined forces we were able to keep casualties to a minimum. It was a grueling battle of endurance until the end, but we managed to stay alive for the most part," Chohiro conveyed confidently.

"Masako's whole squad took on a vast number of enemies. They were all injured. They'd be here to greet you as well if they weren't," Konohamaru explained.

"And of course our third team member only appears when she feels like it," Suzume said with some disdain for her absent serpentine comrade.

"So Mangravello is really dead? We're actually free now?" Aimi asked, smiling hopefully.

"Yup! Yup! We like totally won and stuff!" Shikazuki cheered.

"That is news both unforeseen and alleviating," Maori smirked softly.

"What you didn't think we'd win?" Inoko asked with a smile.

"I don't think either of us thought you had a chance to be honest. We're glad you pulled through though," Aimi said, appearing genuinely happy.

"Well it seems you guys did your part too," Inoko brightly said, glancing toward Nanako. "You look to be doing well, Miss Nanako."

"Yes. Dr. Aya was quite efficient. There's still a little pain, but it's manageable," Nanako replied distracted; her eyes were focused on the other Yamanaka sister's somber face approaching in the distance. Her gaze was so obvious that soon everyone was following it. When Mika stared out in that direction she gasped.

'W-what...?" the pink haired girl's face paled. Her young lover, in concern stared in the same direction, allowing herself to see what Mika saw. She began to go a little pale as well.

"Yeah... i kind figured this'd be like a problem..." Shikazuki muttered as she watched Ichiro's face light up as he finally noticed Mika in the small crowd and quickened his step.

"Mika! Mika, you're here," Ichiro looked determined. "Mika, i have something I want to tell you."

"Oh, Ichiro... I thought you were..." Mika started, trembling unsure of how to handle the situation. Suzume let her hand slip into hers and held it tightly and that seemed to make things a little easier.

"Yeah, isn't it great! I didn't die! Even under the incredible pressure of the soul of a vampire lord, my unshakable will kept my spirit alive," unease spread throughout the crowd at the boy's enthusiastic words.

"I'm sorry, Ichiro. I have nothing against you," Suzume said kindly but while shooting Ichiro the killer glare she was famous for.

"What? What are you sorry for?" Ichiro remained oblivious.

Mika held Suzume's hand tightly, as agonizing concentration ran through her expression. Eventually she articulated her decision, "I'm sorry... When I thought you were gone... me and Suzume... we... we..." Mika remained shy and nervous, unable to finish.

"Me an Mika have entered a relationship with each other," Suzume completed the thought in a strong voice, but with a noticeable blush. Ichiro's face quickly paled.

"W-what?! B-but you aren't like that, are you Mika?" Ichiro responded in an uneven voice.

"Suzume makes me feel strong... and secure...and relaxed. I don't care about whether it's a boy or girl if it's someone I love," Mika explained meekly.

"But... you just... you just were doing this because...I wasn't there. Right?" Ichiro asked with earnest hopefulness.

"I really like you Ichiro, you're nice... and sweet, and I enjoy talking with you.. .and maybe if what happened didn't happen things would be different.. but Suzume brought me comfort when I was alone. On the battlefield, we fought side by side, supporting each other. I realized then how strong my bond with her really was," Mika said quietly, but with enough conviction to persuade the boy that dissuading her would be hopeless. His face went pale as his mouth closed and stayed that way.

It was at this moment that Mina and Yuzuki finally caught up with the rest of the group. Yuzuki and Nanako locked eyes almost immediately. Though Yuzuki's expression was a sad one her eyes showed happiness.

"There's my other cute daughter! here, let mommy hug you!" Ino charged forward, to embrace the sad looking girl before her and Nanako could exchange any sort of words. Yuzuki stood still as she took on the full impact of her mother's enthusiastic hug. As she pulled away, Ino seemed to notice the sad look in her daughter's eyes. She, along with everyone else soon noticed that someone was missing from the group.

Nanako stepped forward and replaced Ino in embracing Yuzuki. Cradling the girl in her arms she said softly, "She's not here; the girl who saved my friends, the other girl you chose to share that wonderful dream with you and I."

"She's gone," Yuzuki muttered in a muted voice, collapsing into Nanako's arms.

"It must be painful. Don't be afraid to let it all out. I'm here for you. Always," Nanako spoke in a wispy voice as she held Inoko's sister within her warmth. Yuzuki began to cry softly.

"I like never would have expected that girl to be the one who didn't make it..." Yohizu said, sadly, seriously.

"it seems the story doesn't have as happy an ending as I would have guessed," Temari gave a melancholic sigh.

"Our daughter's strong. Despite her loss, I'm sure she'll pull together in the end," Ino assured staring at Yuzuki and her beloved as they intertwined.

Finally Nanako began to pull away. in a warm voice she said, "I know she was important to you. I understand if you want some space for a while. I'll be there whenever you want me."

After a brief pause, Yuzuki responded. She started by pulling Nanako back into the embrace. She brought them even closer than before until they were face to face. Yuzuki placed a soft, sweet kiss on Nanako's lips. Pulling away, she then said, "I need you now. Don't go anywhere."

Nanako gave a soft giggle, then said while cradling the girl, "I understand." They kissed again.

"Well, that's sweet," Inoko said in a serene voice as she and everyone else watched her sister. She felt genuinely glad for her and Nanako.

"Yup!" Shikazuki nodded. She bent in and planted a kiss on Inoko's lips just for fun.

"Well, it wasn't without loss, but it looks like, we won today," Chohiro said evenly.

"Krzzzzzzwwwwwwwllllll mrffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr grfrgggggrrrrrrrrrrrrr brhwlllllllllllllll!" Lord Ponybear said in a collected fashion.

"Yup! That about sums everything up like perfectly!" Yohizu nodded.

"Yeah," Shikazuki agreed. Everyone else just politely nodded, unsure of themselves.

"Anyway, I say it's about time we head back," Konohamaru suggested looking in the direction of the camp.

"Yeah, let's go," Inoko replied, smiling brightly.

With that Inoko headed off with the others in the direction of the Konoha camp, prepared to reunite with even more of her friends. Seeing the smiles on everyones faces as they were greeted, hearing everyone laud her for what she had done, it all made her realize how much they had accomplished. All these people were still alive because of her. What's more, because of her they had been granted freedom from the overlord's rule. They were all smiling. Inoko felt proud to know that she had stood up and fought and as a result, everyone she cared about was safe.

--Epilogue--

After the war, Maori Akamatsu and Aimi Hirase moved to the Village Hidden in the Darkness. They became some of the foremost researchers in magical arts and scientific discovery there. They developed several useful inventions in combining technology and magic, their first discovery being a reversal method for the surviving soldiers afflicted by Mangravello's brainwashing. They were married after five years of living together.

The Village Hidden in the Darkness dropped it's isolationist policy after the war, allowing any and all to enter and leave as they please. The Grand High Council met more than a few changes over the years. Isamukenji Daigo died shortly after the battle due to injuries sustained. After the villagers were aloud to leave, Yujiraiden Tokudaiji's wanderlust saw him leave the council and the village permanently to instead explore the seas on a ship. Grand Elder Kamizakunarakamito led his village for another 14 years, to the age of 127, when he died. He was remembered as a leader just as great as his "noble" father. Chikabunto Kaijuji succeeded him as the first female Grand Elder. Kevin remained a mainstay of the Council for all eternity.

Dr. Azusa Aya kept at her practice, quickly becoming one of the most well regarded and sought after doctors in the world. Eventually she was able to finally move on from Yohizu, entering into a pleasant relationship with a young nurse.

Lord Ponybear stayed on with the high council, and also stayed the ever doting grandfather. With his strength and perseverance, he was once again appointed as an envoy to the outside world, making his village know and helping those in need after the war at the same time.

Minashizumayuko Mitsumarushime was inspired by the death of Takako Hyuga-Aburame. The scene of that day playing in her heart, she realized the truth of the sadness that had her prisoner. Holding the Omega-power-blade-stick firmly, she cut her father down in cold blood, bringing an abrupt end to his control over her and his blind lust for power. After that she disappeared. It is said that she roamed the world freely with the wind, a pleasant song always on her lips, helping anyone who needed her aid.

Yumetsuki was praised for her valiant efforts in the war. The Sand Village came to see her as an irreplaceable hero. Fifteen years later, the Kazekage, her uncle Gaara, retired from his position and she was appointed in his place. As she ascended into greatness her personal life remained atypical. Her and her two companions, Eri and Hoshi, developed a deep three-way relationship. The two girls quickly adjusted to their roles as their mistress' slaves.

Mika Inuzuka and Suzume Shiranui remained committed to each other. They both supported each other and brought out one another's strength. Everyone was rather supportive of their love, even if it was quick to be teased by Izuna.

Izuna Mitarashi continued to work in the shadows to aid her sister Masako Sarutobi in her rise to prominence. The truth of their "sisterly bond" was never discovered, even well after the wise, cool-headed Masako was appointed Hokage. Izuna retained her playful nature all her life. When she was assigned a genin team, they were quite frightened of her.

Norio Hyuga, injured gravely in the battle, found himself pledging for a second time that he would change his ways. Little by little he made good on the promise, becoming a son his father could deem a worthy successor.

Shiori Hatake, continued to have bad luck when it came to finding a partner. Her tough attitude and belief that Masako might eventually look her way left her single well into her 30's when she finally found a sweet girl to care for her. Her love-life lacking, Shiori had more than enough time to devote to her career as a ninja. She quickly rose to the position of head ANBU captain.

Chohiro Akimichi remained the dutiful friend and son. He followed in his father's footsteps, raising his won son to carry on the name. He remained close friends with Inoko and Shikazuki.

Ichiro Watari, though heartbroken at losing Mika's attention, quickly realized that for everything he had lost he had also gained something. The time he sent as a vessel to Vampire Lord Masanzi's soul left his body with almost triple the chakra of before. He quickly rose to become an elite jounin of Konoha. The Watari clan was established as one to be feared by Konoha's enemies.

Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, though still distraught over everything her village had lost, was relieved to see the Overlord's shadow erased from the world. She would serve proudly as hokage until she inevitably succumbed to her true greatest enemy, age.

Ino and Temari Yamanaka, remained the happy, sex-crazed, bickering couple they always had been. They were both very proud of what their daughters had accomplished.

Nothing really changed for Shikazuki's parents either. Yohizu remained the promiscuous house wife while Shikamaru continued to find alternate means to cope with his hectic life. Shikako grew to be a mesmerizing beauty of a different sort from her sister, only adding to the father's troubles. Shikako surprised everyone when, in the end, it was a man she married.

At the news of her daughter's death, the strength Hinata Hyuga had forced into place crumbled all at once as she was overcome by unconsolable grief and guilt. Purposely isolating herself from everything, the woman refused to birth another child, thus ending the many generation old Hyuga main branch.

Yuzuki married Nanako roughly a year after the victories over Mangravello and Masanzi. Shortly thereafter, they left Konoha to see the world together and help in the effort to rebuild what was damaged during the Overlord's reign. Eventually they settled down in a remote village where they helped care for refugees and children left orphaned. They would adopt two young girls to raise as their own daughters. They remained in constant contact with their old friends and family. Yuzuki led a content life with Nanako, but she never forgot Takako's sacrifice or her love.

Inoko and Shikazuki were also promptly married, to cheers from both their families. Settling in Konoha, they led a quiet happy life together. They along with Yuzuki and Takako

were labeled as heroes of Konoha an statues were erected much to Inoko's embarrassment. Despite her new found celebrity status, Inoko tried her best to maintain an ordinary life, concentrating instead on being a model kunoichi and a loving wife. Shikazuki was much the same, though in her case she reveled in all the attention, sometimes concocting exaggerated versions of their story to tell. There was nothing in their life but happiness.

A/N:The end. I know, i can't even think of some summation to tack onto the end (I know I could do some cheesy lines about how the fragile wind had swept across the world, restoring tranquility and peace, but I thought I'd spare you guys that this once). Anyway, so concludes my first ever "long" story. I hope you don't mind my Fire Emblem-esque character based epilogue thing at the end, I just didn't want to end it without telling you what happened to the characters in the end.

So this is the end. It was quite an ordeal. 25 chapters. I'm amazed I finished it. I know that few people read it, but I at least hope that, those who did, enjoyed it. I know it could have been better. It is what it is, a reckless mixture of action, adventure, drama, romance, and lots and lots of stupidity. It was a story that didn't take itself seriously unless it was convenient or necessary.

The story looks quite different in the end than what i envisioned in the beginning. You won't believe how many things i changed from my original plans. there were lots of little plot lines i wanted to include in this story that there simply wasn't enough room for. I wanted to spend a bit more time with Masako's team (who were criminally shorted when it came appearances), particularly Norio, who just sort of faded out of sight there; I also wanted to do more with the generals. I actually wanted to spend more time on the war, but I realized the story would work better if I just got to the point quickly. I obviously wanted to do more with Mina. Even if i didn't completely get to it, I don't think she turned out useless. Mangravello didn't get enough time to shine either (in cane you were wondering, though his initial three forms were planned ahead of time, his final appearance was thought up off the top of my head as i was writing the chapter).

Then of course there were a few thing I just changed completely. In my initial plans Takako X Yuzuki wasn't even considered beyond the hospital lemon. Then I realized I and a lot of you liked them together and I decided to tweak my ending a bit. In my old ending Ichiro stayed dead and Takako survived. I'm glad I made the change though, cause thinking about it now it wouldn't have been near as dramatic nor would have it even been really logical.

Anyway, I'm happy with the story despite its flaws, but I'm ready to move on. As I said before, another 20+ chapter epic will come eventually (likely a serious, maybe even dark Bleach fic), but that won't be for a while. So that leaves me with the question of what to do with this now magically open slot in my writing schedule (I know it may seem I'm still off schedule, but that's just because I spent the whole of labor day weekend playing Disgaea 3 which is awesome while neglecting my writing).

After some consideration I've decided to continue my Bleach fics and use the other spot to do whatever the ell I want to do. I know that may sound selfish, but, eh, most author's don't ask for fan input in the first place. As I mentioned in an earlier author's note for one of my Bleach stories, Im going to use this time to write a story based on something other than Bleach or Naruto. Back when I wrote that note, my main interests were in doing a Soul Calibur story. Well, SCIV's been out for a mont now, and it seems i've mostly got that out of my system for now (though I'll still probably write SC stuff in he future). For now, I'm going to start a Death Note story that I've been contemplating a while.

Anyway, I digress. I thank you all again for reading this. Please be kind and review.


End file.
